New Kids II: Freedom Fighters
by Dinolion92
Summary: The world has changed. Drew's training under Ra's Al Ghul and a mysterious force user continues. The Empire struggles with threats both from within and without, while a dark force watches them with preparations for a struggle for control of the universe. Alliances splinter and distrust abounds. A new age has dawned... Cowritten with LionKingIsAwesome and Liam Holman! Crossover!
1. Chapter 1, Aftermath

Jack froze when he heard the explosion. There was dead silence for a few moments. The only sound was the rain. Then, he felt it. The same thing he felt whenever a life ended…

That same tremor in the force. And…

His eyes widened. "No..." He whispered.

He looked to the little girl holding on to him. Did...she just lose…

He took a deep breath. He didn't want to believe it, but-

Then, it happened again. Another tremor.

He froze.

And began running towards the direction of the explosion.

"No...no! NO!" He whispered.

Thunder and lightning made themselves apparent now, and the storm was growing more intense with each passing second.

Unknown to Jack, or well, _anyone_.. Drew spent some time with Bebe, just long enough to say his goodbyes.. After that, he set his plan into motion, and just before Jack arrived, used his Replicator and some of his DNA to create a deceased _clone _of himself..

Drew took off his Batsuit, leaving him only in his undergarments. He wouldn't _need _the Batsuit anymore where he was going.. Drew took a final look at Bebe, and not wanting to waste anytime, he ran off into the darkness..

Drew planned to stop by his house one _final _time.. Just to write a final 'note' of his wishes after 'death'.. He will have set it up to where it looked like it was written before he set off to search for his family.

He _had _to fake his death.. If he wanted to truly join the League Of Assassins, and accept Ra's Al Ghul's offer, he would _need _to. No one needed to stand in his way, in his conquest to endure _intense _training, and with it, purge the world of evil.. Just as Ra's had once promised..

The only thing that would _hurt _Drew upon accepting this offer would be leaving his two _daughters _behind..

But he was doing this for _them_! He would cleanse this unique and beautiful planet of evil for _them_! For _everyone_..

So that _they _could live in a world of love and prosperous peace..

Drew set it up to where the deceased clone had the Batsuit on, and interlocked Bebe's hand with his. He wanted it to look like the two of them had gone out _together_..

As he withdrew from sight, he heard the sounds of approaching footsteps, before they halted, and there was silence.

Jack was rooted to where he stood, utterly and completely shocked. He didn't need any confirmation. He didn't need a doctor. He _knew_…

Kenzi's voice caught him off guard.

"Mama?.. Dada?.."

Those two words were like knives to his very _soul_. He...had no idea what to do. He closed his eyes, while trying to keep Kenzi sheltered from the rain. He...didn't know what to say. She was so young. How...could he tell her _this_?!

Drew was sprinting at a mad pace, trying to keep himself hidden from sight. He did _not _need to be caught! It would _only _cause problems!

Drew stopped in an alleyway, taking deep breaths before he would resume running again.

"I see you have decided to accept my most gracious offer.." A voice spoke behind him. Drew widened his eyes and immediately sent a backwards kick in the direction of the voice. He was _not _about to let this person get a good look at him!

The kick was immediately caught, and Drew was caught off guard when he was flipped directly onto his back, and onto the cold, wet concrete. A sword was held at his neck, as he finally looked up to see who the voice actually _belonged _to.

"Ra's Al _Ghul_?.." Drew questioned wide eyed with a gasp.

Ra's chuckled, before he pulled the sword away.

"In the flesh.." He offered Drew his hand, to which Drew reluctantly accepted it. Once Drew was on his feet, Ra's added, "You will need to be _smarter _than that.. You panicked, and attacked out of _fear_.. Out of _desperation_.."

Drew immediately attempted to protest, but Ra's rose his voice slightly to shut that down.

"You may not believe it, but it's _true_, Detective!"

Drew flinched slightly, taken aback by the sudden change in tone. He now stood there, and listened. Ra's Al Ghul sighed, before finishing,

"There is _great _potential in you.. More than I have seen in perhaps _anyone_! You are _young_, you are _strong_, and most importantly, you _never _concede.. All _very _noble qualities indeed! And _just _what this clan needs.."

Drew looked down, completely silent. However, the words had actually boosted his morale only _slightly_. Bebe's death was still _very _fresh on his mind.. As well as his entire _family_!

Ra's sensed this right away, and to that, he responded more softly,

"I _know _you have lost a lot today.. And I _understand _what you are going through. I once lost _my _beloved as well.." Ra's looked up into the sky, as Drew looked up at him. "_Long _ago.."

Drew stood there in silence for a good several seconds, before he held back tears. He wasn't about to _cry _in front of him.

"I- I am sor-" Drew began, before Ra's cut him off, immediately switching back to his serious demeanor.

"No! It is fine.. Do not feel _sorry_! Do not feel _sad_.. For by the time you have become one of us, emotions will mean _very _little.." Ra's stood more defined now, and looked ready to teach already.

Drew widened his eyes, before they narrowed.

"What do you _mean _'emotions won't matter'?.." Drew questioned, genuinely confused.

"Because," Ra's seriously began. "emotions get in the way of true _victory_! Hard _discipline _will be required for you to become a top tier _member _of the League Of Assassins.. Our missions will be _tough_, but _necessary_! You will need to be willing to end a battle by _any _means necessary!"

Ra's paused briefly as Drew began to absorb his words. He then finished,

"And if emotion causes you to possess second thoughts, how _else _will the mission at hand be completed?.. How _else _will we truly cleanse the Earth of all _evil_? Sometimes, Drew, no.. _All _the time, we must cast our petty feelings aside, and do what is best for the sake of _all_!"

Drew was truly _stunned_! What Ra's just said.. It actually.. made a _whole _lot of sense..

I mean, if he began to feel sorry for those who had done wrong, that only made him more _vulnerable _for defeat or even _death_..

And if there was _one _thing that Drew hated more than anything, it was _failure_!

He had _failed _Bebe!

He had _failed _his family!

He had failed _everyone_..

And because of that, a burning feeling _plagued _Drew's chest. It was a fiery, _intense _pain that never seemed to _end_! It was _guilt _at its very core..

Bebe.. She had suffered a _brutal_, _terrifying _death..

She must have been so _scared_.. So _alone_.. And in _so _much pain!

Bebe must have been wondering _where _Drew was! She must have been thinking about how she would _never _get to say goodbye or that she _loved _her family ever again..

And that _shook _Drew to his very _core_!

Drew would miss them _greatly_.. But who else could he blame but _himself_?...

Drew _hoped _with everything, that at the _very _least, joining The League Of Assassins and fulfilling his self-admitted obligation to the Earth, would seal at least _part _of the void of hopelessness and sorrow that now filled his heart..

Maybe one day.. he could be at _peace _again.. At peace with _himself_.

"I.." Drew began, before taking a deep breath and giving a respectful bow to Ra's. "I will remember that, Ra's.. I vow to pledge my allegiance to The League Of _Assassins_.. I will take on _any _training or obstacle that you throw at me.. And with that newfound knowledge, I will do what is _right_.. I vow to aid every innocent being, and _purge _the evil that remains.."

Ra's Al Ghul gave Drew a grin, before he finally said,

"_Excellent_.." There was another brief pause, before Ra's added, "You may _rise_.."

Drew did so, as Ra's held a sword out to him. Drew stared at the sword for a brief moment, before he looked up at Ra's.

"You will _need _this sword where we're going.." He then looked Drew up and down. "As well as a change of wardrobe.."

Drew cocked a brow at that.

"Well.. Where are we going?"

"Oh trust me.." Ra's began. "You think this small village in _Colorado _is cold? Just you wait until we reach our temple to the _far _East.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack was rooted to the spot still, before finally, his senses came back to him. Kenzi was struggling in Jack's arms, reaching out to her two parents. All she wanted at this moment was to be held by one of them, it seemed.. It was evident that Kenzi had _no _idea what was going on, and was _very _confused..

"Kenzi..." Jack said softly, trying to figure out how to explain this to her.

He took a deep breath. "Kenzi, you _know _your parents loved you. But..."

He hesitated, and Kenzi cut him off,

"Why they sleeping? Why Mama and Dada no wake up?.."

He closed his eyes. "Your...mom and dad..."

"Your parents love you. They loved you more than anything else. But...they can't be with you. They...won't wake up."

Kenzi's face immediately changed to that of sadness and upset. Even at so young an age, hearing that her parents wouldn't wake up was a _devastating _thought.

"W- Why _not_?.." Kenzi cried.

"I...don't know, Kenzi..." He said honestly. "But I do know that they will _always _love you, no matter what."

"B- But I made a drawing for Mama, Dada, and Sissy!" Kenzi whined, still crying and was very confused. "Can I give it to them?"

"They know you drew it for them. They'll...always be with you. Even if you can't see them. Whenever you feel sad or hurt or scared, just know that your mom and dad and sister are going to watch over you, and your dad will make anything bad go away. Your mom will always love you, and..." He stopped.

"They will watch over you, and they'll be in your heart. And your sister is still here. And she'll be there for you, because she loves you."

Kenzi seemed to absorb the words, but still continued to look down at her deceased parents with tears.

"I- I just want them to wake _up_!" Kenzi exclaimed with obvious anguish beginning to grow.

"Sweetheart, if they could, they would." Jack said. "I _know _they would."

He took a deep breath. He couldn't keep Kenzi out here any longer. He didn't want her to get sick. Wrapping her up in his coat, he looked at them one last time. "They love you. Don't ever forget that."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caesarius, Carandial, Wendy, Stan, Kenny, Adia, Liu Kang, Raiden, Kung Lao, Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, and Kylie, all waited at Jack's house.

"I...hope Uncle Drew and Aunt Bebe are okay..." Kylie said softly. "Dad's been gone for hours."

"And _Kenzi_.." Adia trembled in anxiety and fear. They were _all _her family! She had _already _lost her godmother, Nzuri.. She was _not _ready to lose the rest of them as well!

Raiden and the Earthrealm warriors looked down at Adia, as did everyone else present. Liu Kang bent down and softly reassured her,

"I am confident they are _fine_.. In the event of a bleak situation, however, we will _all _be here to guide you.. We will allow _nothing _to happen to you or your loved ones, so long as we have anything to say about it.."

Adia closed her eyes shut, evident fear still lingering on her muzzle. However, she took a deep breath, and forced a small smile to Liu Kang.

"Thank you, Liu Kang.." Adia gratefully responded. "I- I _know _you guys will.."

Caesarius took a deep breath. "Whatever happens, we have to stick together..._All _of us."

"For Kyle, Amelia, Simba, Nzuri's memory, and for Bebe's sake." He added.

Wendy teared up a bit at that. Her best friend...was out there still…

Carandial wrapped her in a comforting embrace, trying to keep her calm.

Through the storm, they heard someone walk up onto the porch, and the door began to open. But when it opened, the others saw only an utterly broken Jack and a _very _tearful Kenzi.

Everyone in the _room_'s morale _immediately _fell..

Adia rushed over to Kenzi, looking up at her and giving her a comforting nuzzle.

"It's okay.. Sissy's _here_." Adia tried to reassure, before she then asked, "What's wrong, baby?.."

Through her tears, Kenzi hesitated, before she managed to choke out,

"M- Mama and D- Dada are _asleep_!.."

Adia's eyes _immediately _widened. She took a small step back, as if being knocked backwards by this news.

"No.." Adia said in a whisper. "No, th- they _can't _be!" Adia now rose her voice, the reality of the situation now beginning to take hold. Adia began to form tears of her own, as she slumped down the the floor, planting her face down and crying.

The Earthrealmers immediately rushed over to Adia's side, kneeling down to her level. Liu Kang put a comforting hand on Adia's shoulder, as Kung Lao began to rub her back, trying to keep her as comfortable as possible.

"I know, Adia.. I know.." Kung Lao softly said.

"I.. I am _sorry _for your loss.." Raiden genuinely, yet softly told Adia. "Your father was a _great _man with a pure heart.. He was a true _warrior_. And your _mother_.. No one could ever _be _as caring and as thoughtful as she once was.. They both held _great _love and respect for you two.. I could _sense _it."

"Oh you poor _things_.." Sonya sorrowfully said with a sigh. She literally _felt _for them both! Even _Johnny _looked on with pity and sadness at the situation. Seeing children lose their _parents_.. That was _no _joking matter..

There was another loud whimper as Kylie broke down as well, followed almost immediately by Wendy. "Bebe...no!" She whimpered.

Jack looked down, before he walked to sit beside Kylie, Stan and Kenny. "Stan, can you...hold Kenzi for a moment?" He asked.

"Of.. Of _course_, dude.." Stan sorrowfully said now, taking Kenzi from Jack. He hugged Kenzi tight, yet comfortingly, as she cried into his shoulder. Stan couldn't help but shed some as well.. It was truly a _domino _effect for all that knew them..

Stan and Kenny couldn't _believe _it! They.. they lost their _best _friend. They lost _two _good friends! They were both so _young_ and had _so _much to live for! So much to _experience_..

But it would unfortunately _never _come to pass..

Kenny took the hat that he currently had on his head, before he tossed it roughly to the ground.

"Dammit!" He exclaimed, before he covered his eyes with both of his hands. He was obviously _very _distraught as well, but he didn't want it to be seen in full view..

Jack held onto Kylie, who was now sobbing onto his shoulder. She really loved Drew. And to lose him…

Caesarius looked down, before he closed his eyes as a single tear fell.

Carandial was so close to breaking down himself, as he held Wendy close.

It...was too much.

For _all _of them.

Then, suddenly, the power went out for a moment, and darkness filled the room, as the TV turned on, with static playing. Before a distorted voice began to speak. It was incomprehensible at first.

Jack stood up, starting to sense pure _darkness _from whoever was sending this message.

"Here we go _again_.." Johnny Cage spoke, this time with _no _humor behind it. He was _dead _serious at this point.

"My name...is Emperor Palpatine." The voice spoke. It sounded hoarse, raspy, but also commanding. It sounded like the voice of someone who was _pure _evil.

"My people have journeyed across an ocean of stars to reach you. They come with one request. When they arrive, you will have a choice..."

Jack clenched his fist. Carandial narrowed his eyes while Caesarius seemed ready to lose it.

The Earthrealm warriors and Raiden _all _looked at the figure on the screen with cold scowls. They said nothing, but their expressions were _enough _to say that if they had the chance, they would inflict murder upon this guy..

"Resist or serve. And if you resist, submit or _die_."

With that, the message ended, and the power returned. Jack looked at the screen, trembling in utter _rage_.

"Carandial, Kenny?" He asked bluntly.

Carandial looked at Jack, while Kenny did the same.

"Ready the fleet. That _bastard's _coming and I'm going to meet him _head on_. This is going to _end_!" Jack growled.

"Jack.." Raiden began, approaching him.

Jack turned, and looked at Raiden, awaiting what he had to say.

"Allow us to defend the Earth in your absence.. As God of Thunder, it is my _duty _to make sure Earthrealm is well protected.." Raiden spoke.

"Very well." Jack said. "We're going to stand and fight near the moon. We'll trap them, and we'll end this. Caesarius, send Alex a message. Tell him to get _everyone _ready."

He looked to the others in the room. "I am not asking anyone to fight. If you so choose, you can stay here. If you are underage, then you _are _staying here."

Jack looked around to the others. "Everyone," he said softly. "I think if we lose this fight...then we lose everything."

"We _won't _lose.." Sonya Blade spoke with a newfound ferocity. As a member of the Special Forces, she always held that confidence and determination of a soldier.. Of a _warrior_..

Jack took a deep breath, before he turned on his communicator. However, he changed the setting so that _anyone _who had a phone or TV or computer or communicator could hear him.

"Our enemies have sent us a message," he said, taking a deep breath. It had been set to translate into every language on Earth. "That they can take whatever they want."

Carandial looked at Jack, waiting for him to continue. Everyone was silent.

"They're not gonna take _shit_!" Stan exclaimed out of nowhere. It seemed he _too _had attained some fire within him. Even through all that anger, he still held Kenzi softly, and kept her as comfortable as possible.

Adia had risen from the ground a good while ago.. She chose to stand there in silence, however, and stand besides Stan and her sister. The Earthrealmers stood close by, just in case Adia or Kenzi might need anything.

If there was one thing that they cared a _lot _about, it was children.. They weren't about to let them go about this hell _alone_, and they vowed to themselves that they were gonna _be _there for them!

Jack nodded firmly to Stan, after his exclamation.

"We're going to send _them _a message! We face an enemy bent on _all _our deaths. I ask _everyone_ who wants to fight for _their _freedom, for their children's children, their homes, their _planet_!" G

He took a deep breath. "We fight now as _equals_, brothers, sisters, and we will show these tyrants that this. IS. **OUR. **_**HOME**_!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Imperial Fleet had assembled. The most powerful armada Earth had ever seen, it consisted of hundreds of ships, while armies in the millions were assembled on the surface…

The fleet was divided into three groups, the center under Grant, the left flank under Kenny and the right flank under Lee. Carandial and Thrawn coordinated the entire battle.

The fleet waited just beyond the orbit of the moon. Jack stood on the bridge of the _Kyle_, alongside Kenny and Alex.

"You guys ready for this?" Jack asked the two.

"You know it." Kenny smirked. "These fuckers aren't gonna know what hit 'em!"

"They shall know what it means to enrage gentle people," Alex declared as he engaged his suit.

Finally, as expected, the enemy fleet arrived just out of firing range. It was a _massive _fleet, outnumbering the already vast Terran armada by a significant margin. However, they had no Star Dreadnoughts yet. The Terrans had two.

Jack narrowed his eyes, before a transmission was received.

"Send it through.." Kenny confirmed, awaiting for whoever this was that was calling to appear on the screen.

The comm screen turned on, and…

Jack narrowed his eyes. Thanos, Davy Jones, and Lex Luthor.

"Greetings, insignificant rats. I, Thanos, and my associates herald your premature demise. I hope you enjoy the remaining minutes of your wretched lives," the purple Titan declared with a voice of malevolence.

"Now, our orders are to give these wretches a chance for peace." Davy Jones interjected.

Lex Luthor sighed, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"So incompetent.." He commented in a whisper. In his mind, he truly felt intellectually superior in every way to them, and felt if they were going to complete their obligations, he would have to do the talking himself..

Lex Luthor regained his composure and cleared his throat, beginning to talk in that 'businessman' negotiator type of voice,

"Now listen.. I'm _aware _that our two parties have.." There was a brief pause. "gotten off on the wrong foot. But we are willing to give you _one _final chance.. We will negotiate our terms, and if accepted, war will be averted.." He finished with his hands clasped together, and a grin on his face.

It was one of those expressions that you couldn't really tell if he was _genuine_, or if he was up to something..

Jack narrowed his eyes. "What would those terms be?" He asked. He already had an idea what they were.

Lex Luthor could only chuckle, responding,

"Oh, Emperor Anderson.. Such venomous ferocity.. It isn't healthy to hold a grudge, you know.."

"I grow impatient." Jack shot back.

"The terms are simple.." Lex Luthor began, his expression unaffected. "Firstly, the Empire must reduce its military forces by 90%.. In wake of this reduction, peacekeepers of the Dark State shall be stationed on each continent on Earth.. Spread out accordingly.. Our third term is that any and _all _Dark State member shall have free access to Earth, to roam as he pleases.. No one likes to feel like an outcast, Anderson.."

There was another brief pause, as Lex Luthor finished,

"The final, and perhaps most _important _term that we request, is that the Empire bow down to the true, and _only _worthy leader that this reality has to offer.."

Lex Luthor then looked up, thinking to himself,

'_Besides maybe, myself, in all due time..'_

There was silence for a few moments. Alex simply smiled.

"Worthiness is subjective. What I wonder is why you name yourselves the 'Dark State'. Is it that you acknowledge that you know not love, and that you care not that your deeds are callous, beyond logic and defy universal definitions of decency? That matters not. What does matter is that we will not accept your terms. We shall not idly stand by and allow for you to wreak havoc and desolation to innocent people who care not for universal domination or total authority. If you came here thinking you had any hope of success, then I pity you. You will find that we will not give up our freedom, our prosperity and our benevolence at the whim of a group of twats. It is a universal truth that love is a greater and more natural power than hatred. Your hatred is not natural, but you are beyond salvation, and that is why you must be destroyed, either now or whenever your destiny expires. You will lose, always," he said rather casually.

Davy Jones narrowed his eyes in anger, while Thanos chuckled.

"Your words will not save you from your fate. It is also the law of the universe that there cannot be a beginning without an end. There are beings that exist not only beyond the universe but outside of your comprehension. This universe does not forgive weakness, it does not forgive decency, it does not allow for insignificant species such as yours to thrive. That is why _you _will lose, always," he claimed.

"Turn this off, and move the fleet into firing range." Jack ordered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the people of South Park, and the entire world, the scene they saw was…

Even _without _the cameras that were sending images of the battle to the homes of every family with a TV, they could see the explosions, the flashes around the moon.

Jack had gotten into one of the fighters, while Alex had donned his suit to join him, leaving Kenny in charge of coordinating the left flank.

An enemy Star Destroyer was moving towards the _Kyle_, but by the larger Terran Dreadnought was large enough to hold its ground. Kenny watched as it approached, before his expression immediately turned serious.

"I already have a plan.." However, before he began giving orders all willy nilly, he decided to check with the other commanders. "Grant, Lee, Carandial, Thrawn. What is your current status?"

"We're holding the line as best we can on the right." Lee replied.

"The Center requires support. Their main attack is being focused there." Grant reported.

"McCormick," Thrawn began. "Send a third of your ships to reinforce Grant immediately."

"But Thrawn," Kenny began to protest. "I think I have a _plan_. But I need most of my ships to-" Kenny was immediately cut off by Thrawn.

"We have to maintain formation or else the enemy will break our lines. Send what ships you can to Grant. That's an _order_."

"Thrawn, perhaps-" Carandial began.

"The entire front needs to be protected. McCormick, send a quarter of your ships to Grant. Lee, send a quarter to Grant's aid as well. McCormick, what is your plan?" Thrawn asked. It sounded like he didn't like asking that question, but he was open to options.

Kenny seemed to notice it in his tone of voice. He gave a frustrated sigh, before he decided to just follow his command. He knew he wasn't going to win this.

"Just.. nevermind.." Kenny sighed. "Sending reinforcements now."

The ships began to move to aid Grant's beleaguered center, and slowly, Grant's fleet began to gain back it's lost ground. Then, Kenny saw an opportunity. The enemy had an exposed flank. If he could get around it, then he could drive the entire enemy fleet into retreat.

"Oh man!" Kenny exclaimed in slight excitement. "Well.. I guess part of the plan ended up running its course anyways! Maybe, just _maybe_.." Kenny began to quickly study the opening, and gave his order when he thought the time was right,

"Men!" Kenny began. "Bust your way in there! You see that weak spot in their flank? I want you to bust through aggressively and fuck shit up! Once inside, pick your shots."

With that, the _Kyle _rushed forward, it's Star Destroyers following. As it pushed in, it gunned down several enemy Star Destroyers, and soon, it looked like they were breaking through.

Kenny turned, and saw Grant, Lee _and _Carandial's ships joined the attack. At least half the fleet was pushing forward. The others were hanging back, seemingly hesitant.

"Follow Admiral McCormick's order." Thrawn said, confirming Kenny's attack.

Kenny gave a relieved, yet grateful smile.

"Yes!" Kenny exclaimed, before he regained his composure, clearing his throat. "Uh, I mean.. You heard him, men! Keep going! We have 'em on the ropes!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex blasted through an enemy star destroyer, as the fighters of both sides clashed in a vicious melee. Between the mammoth Star Destroyers were thousands of the nimble strikecraft, and a few Avengers here and there.

Jack's fighter was nearby.

"Lock onto 'em." Jack said.

His radar brought up an image of their target. "Alex, you see our target?"

"Yep," Alex strained as he threw an enemy fighter towards another, and they both crashed into an enemy Star Destroyer.

"Kenny, you copy?" Jack asked.

"Yep. What's up?" Kenny responded after a few seconds.

"We're clearing a path for you. You think you and your Star Destroyers will be able to exploit our breakthrough?" He asked with a slight grin, awaiting his friend's answer.

"Fuck yeah, we will!" Kenny laughed over the communicator. "We're practically on the brink of victory."

Jack grinned. "Alex, throw that Star Destroyer on the left into the one on the right. You think you can do that for me?" He asked.

"Of course, Jack," Alex confirmed before he flew straight towards the left Star Destroyer, willing away from his path with his telekinesis the hundreds of lasers that flew otherwise directly towards him.

He then increased his thrust before he impacted with the Star Destroyer, and then flying beneath it to alter its trajectory towards the right Destroyer.

It required less effort than before, so was executed quicker than the previous manoeuvre.

The two crashed into each other in a spectacular explosion.

"YEAH!" Jack yelled. "Alright guys, let's finish this!"

As they pushed forward, the _Kyle _gunned down several more enemy ships, and it looked like the enemy was about to break when-

A _massive _fleet dropped out of hyperspace. It was almost as large as the entire enemy force that arrived first.

Within seconds, it opened fire and began to reinforce the existing enemy fleet.

"Luthor?" Vader asked, sending a transmission to Lex.

"I read you, Vader.." Lex Luthor responded. "Go on.."

"We are moving in. I have my orders from Darkseid and the Emperor. We are to trap Anderson's ship, and capture him. The rest are to be destroyed."

"Then get it done.." Lex Luthor said. "The further we delay, the better a chance of possible escape.."

Initially, the Terrans fought hard to try and hold their gains, but slowly, it became clear that they were outgunned. One by one, their ships began to fall under the guns of a reinvigorated Galactic Empire and Dark State assault.

Thrawn stood on the bridge of his ship, coordinating the battle. "McCormick, plug that gap!" He ordered. They needed to stabilize their forces just enough to allow them to retreat.

"Oh, shit!" Kenny exclaimed, as if being taken aback by what he was witnessing, though he intended to not say it over the communicator. "Uh.. right! Doing that now!"

As Kenny did so, Thrawn noticed a dark shadow loom overhead. It was another Star Destroyer.

Vader looked to Thrawn's ship. It was badly damaged…

He turned to his second in command, and nodded.

A storm of laser fire from Vader's ship, as well as another Imperial ship, the one Lex Luthor, Thanos and Davy Jones were on, began to burn into Thrawn's Star Destroyer. As his ship began to crumble under the weight of the bombardment, the Grand Admiral closed his eyes.

There was dead silence as the commander of the entire Navy died in battle, his ship breaking apart.

Alex was astonished. How could that have happened with such swift brutality? He would not allow for Thrawn's death to be in vain. He was brought back to his senses when he began to take stray fire.

"NO!" Kenny exclaimed with widened eyes. "Goddammit, _no_!"

He looked around in a panic, before he looked at the destruction of Thrawn's ship once more. For the first time of his military career, he began to feel something he never thought he would..

_Fear_.

But.. not just _that_, even. He also felt _failure _and extreme _guilt_.. _He _was the one who came up with the idea to burst through that weakness in their flank so aggressively..

It was _he _who inspired the others to follow suit. It was _he _who left them trapped like sitting ducks..

Kenny felt _ultimately _responsible for _all _of this.. Their undisputed _greatest _and most _brilliant _military commander, and now he was gone..

However, there was only _one _thing Kenny could think left to do..

"Retreat!" Kenny commanded to everyone. He knew they were all in a state of shock, but he knew _full _well that if they stayed, they would _all _die.. "Godammit, I said _retreat_! Get out while you still can!"

They continued to fall back in droves, until…

Carandial's ship stopped and began to founder. It had suffered extensive damage, so…

If Thrawn's death forced the retreat, then _this _turned it into a rout. The Terran fleet scattered as order broke down, the Terran ships fleeing for their lives. Most escaped, but a few weren't so lucky.

Through all of this, Kenny heard one bright spot in this.

"Kenny!" Carandial's voice shouted. "I managed to get out in time. Jack and I are joining the rest of the fleet now."

Kenny simply sat there for several seconds, a mix of relief and guilt. Carandial could have very well been a victim as well.. Hell, several more _men _died because of him!

"Kenny?" Carandial asked once more.

"O- Okay.." Kenny finally responded. "We'll meet back on Earth.. Kenny out."

With that, Kenny hung up, sighing and holding his head in his hands. It was going to be a _long _ride back to Earth..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the fleet withdrew to Earth's surface and the planetary shield was activated, as well as the ground to space missiles that would prevent large ships from entering the atmosphere became operational, Admiral Robert E. Lee rested against the wall near one of the empty mess halls of the Command Center.

The mood was somber. It was quiet. It was as if all the spirit in the world had been sucked out. The news of the defeat was no doubt spreading…

Lee took a deep breath as he held a small bottle of water in his hand. He never was much of a drinker. There was the sound of someone walking down the hall. Turning, the older gentleman saw Kenny enter the mess hall, and briefly stop when he saw him.

Kenny quickly looked away from Lee, unable to make eye contact with him. The guilt that Kenny was facing was only increasing with every seconds that went by, and it was clearly starting to get to him. He cast full blame upon _himself_, and himself alone.

Kenny said nothing as he began to quickly walk his way towards where the kitchen was.

"Kenny-" Lee said softly.

"No.." Kenny quickly spoke, putting his hand up. "It's my fault.. Don't even try to tell me it isn't! Thrawn died.. Our _men _died! Carandial and the rest of us _nearly _met the same fate! And _why_!? Because _I _fucked up!"

There was brief silence.

"_I _gave the order to those men, and you guys followed suit! It nearly cost us _everything_!" Kenny took a few deep breaths, as his emotional rant continued, "I should have _never _accepted this role as Admiral.. I should have never rejoined the military.. I did so out of _rage _and out of revenge for those I loved.. What was I _thinking_?..."

Kenny finished by sitting down at a nearby table and covering his face with his two hands. Saying Kenny was distraught and ashamed in himself would be a massive understatement.

Lee took a deep breath, before placing a hand on his shoulder. "There will be another day, my friend. The spirit of our army is still very good, whatever we may feel. The men love and respect you."

Lee took a deep breath. "Did Jack ever tell you about what...my past self did in the Civil War?"

Kenny uncovered his face to show that he was listening, but still said nothing.

"It was during the Battle of Gettysburg. I...had a lapse of judgement, and ordered an attack much the same way you have done, and we were forced to retreat afterwards...But still, even after that, the Army fought on. I had offered my resignation to the army for the debacle, but they refused. They would fight under no-one else but me, for reasons I can't understand. Your men, they will fight with you in the same way. I cannot stop you, but we need brave men like you. You accepted responsibility for this defeat, a trait most in your position don't have. That is why we need you." Lee took a deep breath.

"We are in no more immediate danger for now. We can continue to fight another day."

Kenny's demeanor began to soften slightly, and he sat back up, but he still didn't seem fully convinced in himself and his leadership capabilities.

"And what if I fuck up again?.." Kenny asked Lee. "What if next time, I do something that costs us _all _our lives? I can't risk that.."

"I can't guarantee you won't, but we all believe in you. We all need you right now." Lee looked at him. "I am gathering what forces I can to defend the planet, and I want you to be part of it."

Kenny looked down with a sigh. His expression alone, as it had been since the accident, still showed that same level of guilt. His confidence had faded, and the initial anger he felt about Kyle and her family's disappearance, as well as Drew and Bebe's deaths, while still there, had mostly faded as well.

But on the other end, as Lee said, the Empire needed him.. He was in one of the most important rankings that the military could have, and his role as a leader was _greatly _needed to inspire the millions of men fighting for the Empire!

There were some things in life that you _wanted _to do, and there were also things that you _needed _to do.. Being an admiral was a duty, an obligation, a _need_! There was no time to wallow in pity much longer!

Kenny decided then and there that he had a responsibility, and he would fulfill it..

"Okay.." Kenny said to Lee, trying to regain his composure the best he could. "I- I'll _try_.. I'll do what needs to be done."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack and the others examined the note Drew had left. Apparently, he had planned ahead. These were his last wishes before he died…

"_To Adia and Kenzi, my daughters.." _The note began. "_I leave behind for each of you half of my life savings, in the event that I don't rescue your mother from this psychopath's clutches.. The $25,000 that was left from my fight with Mark Hunt, the $1 million dollars I was paid for defeating Jon Jones, and also an extra $5,000 or so that I made as a carpenter temporarily. That should equal up to around $1,030,000 total, which is about $515,000 for each of you.. This money is for your needs of everyday life, and is yours to do with as you please. Should I rescue you, Bebe, my beloved, I leave it all to you to care for our children.." _

The note continued on, going into more detail,

"_In the event that Bebe and I should both perish, Adia is old enough now that she can choose her own destiny.. She could stay with Jack, with Alex, even with Liu Kang, Kung Lao, and the Shaolin! I notice she has attained quite an interest in it.. Kenzi, on the other hand, is to either stay with her Grandmother or with a trusted friend.. Either option is one I wouldn't dispute, though while she may be more comfortable at her Grandma's, she may be safer at Jack, Stan, or Kenny's.. Make of this as you will. Just see to it that Kenzi and Adia, as sisters, see each other often.. The last thing I want is for them to be separated, especially in a time where they need each other the most..."_

With that, the note ended with one final message,

"_To my family, my friends, my acquaintances.. I was Batman. Yes, it's true.. I only chose such a path to keep peace and goodness alive in this vastly changing, evil-filled world.. I hope to one day purge the world of such evil, so that one day my children shall be able to freely roam this planet without the fear of getting shot, stabbed, or bombed.. Without getting raped, kidnapped, or mugged.. Without having anything happen to them.. To give everyone ELSE that same peaceful and tranquil feeling.. Of course, if you're seeing this message, then I have failed in my task.. However, I am confident that my conquest and the meaning behind it shall live on, inspire, and eventually, will persevere! One step at a time…_

_I love you all._

_Drew"_

Adia, as well as everyone else who was close to Drew, sat there in silence as they finished reading his final requests. Jack, Kylie, Alex, and even Raiden and the Earthrealm warriors.. They were _all _present..

Adia had tears stream down her face, thinking back to just how much she missed her mother and father.. Liu Kang put a gentle hand on her back, trying his best to console her.

Kylie looked down, holding Kenzi gently.

"I miss Mommy and Daddy.." Kenzi now spoke, holding that same level of sadness. Her speech had rapidly advanced, and she was growing a whole lot every single day. As each day went by, she grew more mature, and it was beginning to show..

"We all do..." Kylie whispered.

She really did miss Drew and Bebe. And her sister, and her brother, and her mother…

Jack took a deep breath. "Raiden? Liu Kang?"

Liu Kang and Raiden both looked over at him.

"Yes, Jack? What is it?" Raiden calmly asked. Even Raiden appeared bummed out about this whole thing, especially considering all the potential and _good _that he saw within Drew..

"You're okay with caring for Adia? She obviously likes you guys."

"Of course we will.." Liu Kang simply answered with a grin. He then looked down at Adia, who was still trying to recover and get this out of her mind. "That is.. if that's what Adia wants.."

Adia looked up at Liu Kang, and then to Kung Lao.. She finally forced a grin after a few seconds, and said to the Shaolin,

"I would love that.. a lot…" There was a brief pause, before she added more strongly, "My.. My Mom and Dad would have been _happy _to see me do this! They would have been happy for me to train as a Shaolin. To help defend the Earthrealm, and to be among the most _honorable _of warriors.. _Just _like my Dad did.. I want to follow in his footsteps. I want to continue what he _started_.."

Liu Kang and Kung Lao had to smile at that. Even Raiden, Johnny Cage, and Sonya Blade couldn't resist. While much tragedy had taken away so much, it didn't take away their hope.

"And we _all _will.." Johnny Cage smiled genuinely, losing the cocky attitude for once. "Even though I'm not a Shaolin, I now understand what Raiden saw in me.. He saw that I had potential, had goodness, and that I was willing to protect this place with my life." Johnny then pointed to Adia. "_Just _like your Dad.."

Adia beamed at that. Her smile was now genuine, and she almost appeared _rejuvenated_! She had found her purpose in life, and she was _determined_!

"As Protector of Earthrealm," Raiden began to speak to everybody. "I am confident in saying that I am _most _relieved and even grateful, that Adia has decided to make such a major choice in defending Earthrealm.. It will require perhaps _years _of training, but eventually, I am confident that you will become one of Earthrealm's _greatest _defenders and warriors…"

Adia's smile was still plastered on her face, and she gave a bow of respect to Raiden.

"Thank you.." There was a slight pause. "_Lord _Raiden.." She repeated what Liu Kang and Kung Lao often referred to him as. Raiden slightly grinned, before he gave her a nod that said she could be at ease once more.

As soon as she did so, Adia couldn't help but remember something else _very _important!

"Wait.." Adia began. "W- What about Kenzi? Will she stay at Grandma's? With you?" She questioned Jack.

Jack took a deep breath. "I promised your dad I will protect her." He said. "And you as well. Wherever you may go."

Adia absorbed those words and smiled slightly, giving Jack a nod.

"Just so you know," Adia began to tell Jack. "Kenzi usually _always _likes to stay at Grandma's on weekends. It was… kind of a tradition." She chuckled slightly at the end.

Jack nodded. "Of course."

He looked at Kylie and Kenzi. "If you want, you can spend tonight until Sunday at your Grandma's." He said. "I think she'll be happy to see you."

It was Wednesday, so that gave Kenzi double the time there.

Kenzi couldn't help but beam at that. She looked almost _way _too excited to go. It had of course been a _long _while since she had been there, anyways..

This, in turn, made Adia happy. To see Kenzi smile, it really made things feel _way _better.. Adia never went to her Grandma's as often as Kenzi did, but Bebe's mother still loved Adia _just _the same. Adia then decided that perhaps she might go visit, just for the hell of it.. After all, she was among the last of her 'real' family left! Besides Kenzi, her Grandma was currently the _only _one left..

Jack smiled a bit. It was nice to see Kenzi and Adia a bit happier. They all needed that.

"Just remember," Liu Kang spoke to Adia. "the Wu Shi Academy's door is _always _open for you.. Whenever you need a bed to sleep in or food to eat, it will be there.. In the beginning, and especially the _height _of your training, you may even eventually call it '_home_'.."

Adia grinned in understanding, giving a slight bow that the Shaolin always did as a show of gratitude or respect.

Liu Kang then turned to Kenzi and Kylie, saying to them with a friendly grin,

"That goes for you two as well.. Should tragedy ever strike, and you ever find yourself alone with nowhere else to turn to, Elder Gods forbid, then you are _always _welcome inside the Wu Shi Academy.. No child will be left on the streets to starve, or to sleep on cold, hard pavement.."

"And that is a _promise_.." Kung Lao quickly added, giving a slight bow in unison with Liu Kang. "As a Shaolin, our word is _binding_.."

Jack nodded in thanks. Kylie was silent for a few moments, before nodding. She was still nervous. All this shit weighed very heavily on her. She was still only eight years old. She didn't understand all of this, and all she knew was that people she loved were getting hurt.

It was a scary time, especially for the kids.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been six weeks…

Six weeks since Kyle, Amelia and Simba disappeared. Six weeks since Bebe and Drew were lost to the Joker. Six weeks since their home had come under siege by a foe bent on their destruction.

The Dark State had launched several new attacks on Earth in the last few months. The shield had prevented a direct invasion or bombardment, but that didn't mean they were content to wait over the planet's surface. They had launched three large scale invasions of Imperial territory since the Battle of Luna. The first, an invasion of New York State, had been beaten back with heavy Imperial losses, but the invasions of the Middle East and China had succeeded. After brutal quagmires at Shanghai and Damascus, the Dark State had gained a foothold on Earth.

Jack was pacing around in the War Rooms. Carandial, Caesarius, Lee, Grant, Rommel and Kenny were all there, looking over the various plans. Kenny had been practically dragged here by the other Admirals, because the trauma of the previous battle was still strong.

"Is there any potential way we could drive them out from Earth entirely?" Jack asked.

"No. The enemy blockade is too strong, and we can spare no troops for campaigns outside Earth." Caesarius replied.

"Dammit..." Jack muttered, still pacing.

"Whatever happened to that _Batman_ guy?" Kenny decided to speak. "It just seems like he just.. _disappeared_.."

Kenny was perhaps one of the few close friends of Drew that wasn't at his house to discover in his final note that he was actually Batman. He had been too busy focusing on the war effort to have been informed.

Jack froze. "We don't...know...No-one does..."

Caesarius looked at Jack, remembering the events of that fateful night.

He still remembered all that had happened, and in all honesty, he was among those who wished for Batman to remain…

Kenny sighed, rubbing his head in slight pain. He had a serious headache, due to all the stress and guilt he was currently feeling.

"What of The _Avengers_?" Kenny then questioned. "Isn't that their _job_? Y'know.. to be _heroes_?"

"They're out with Alex in China." Carandial brought up. "They left yesterday on their own accord."

Kenny simply threw his hands up in frustration, sighing in annoyance.

"Well then in that case, I got nothin'.." Kenny said in that same frustrated tone.

Jack was about to reply, before the door slammed open, and a _very _angry-looking Stan burst into the room, looking like he was out for blood.

"What the fuck is your _problem_!?.." Stan exclaimed, taking everyone in the room aback. His exclamation was directed towards Jack. Kenny had already stood up out of his seat and began to approach Stan so that things wouldn't get _too _out of control.

Jack looked at Stan for a moment, regarding him with both annoyance and frustration. "Elaborate. What exactly is my 'problem', Stan?"

Stan tried stomping up to Jack, but Kenny held him back from doing so, as well as the others in the room rising to their feet.

"Take a look _outside_!" Stan exclaimed, pointing towards the door. "South Park may not have been perfect, but at least we were all still _alive_ before you got here! There are people dying in this town _every_.. _day_! Do you _know _how horrible that is!? Within a year or two South Park could be a _ghost town_!" He then aggressively pointed Jack's direction.

"_You_.. Y- _You're _the reason for this! You're _letting _those fuckers invade us and aren't acting quick enough! Kyle and your family are still _captured _and yet we still have no leads! What the _fuck_, dude!"

Jack was silent for a moment. "Stan, I'm doing everything-"

"_No_," Stan cut off. "Clearly you haven't! Otherwise things would be back to normal right now! Things would be _okay_.." It was silent for a bit, before Stan's anger turned itself into sadness. A couple stray tears streamed down his face, which caused Kenny to stand up and comfort his friend.

"Please, Jack.." Stan spoke more pleading, completely the opposite of his pissed off tone just seconds earlier. He seemed to know in his mind that he himself couldn't do much, and as much as he didn't like it, had to rely on the Imperials. "Please.. Kyle _must _be found! Her family _must _be found! _Soon_!.." He then gained some of that confidence back, raising the volume of his voice as he finished,

"These Dark State assholes are _destroying _our town! Not only that, but the whole _world _is suffering! People are fucking _dying_, dude! Do you know _what _drove me to come here in the first place? Do you want to know what _broke _me?.."

Jack looked at Stan, motioning for him to continue.

"I was in town.. I was headed for the _church_.." Stan shook his head. "Normally I'm not the religious type, but I just didn't fucking know where else to turn.." Kenny remained by Stan, placing a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder as he continued to explain. "I walked past that Japanese restaurant, y'know, the one that's _shut down _now?.. Anyways, as I'm walking past there, I see some _smoke _in the distance.."

Silence reigned for a few seconds, Stan letting it happen to add to the suspense and severity of what was to come.

"See normally I wouldn't be so concerned. Our fire department is a fairly good one, and we've had a few fires here and there. Not a big deal, right?.."

Almost immediately, tears began to return to Stan's face, as well as a boiling expression. Stan then continued,

"I make it to the source of the smoke, and I see the firefighters have already put out the fire.. They were talking among each other outside, and I saw even a couple police officers were talking to them as well.. I overheard one of the cops say that the building had been blown _up_!" Everyone in the room's eyes widened.

"That's right! That building blew _up_! It was confirmed to be a terrorist act! According to them, it was another one of those _Joker_ followers!" Stan shook his head once again, taking a few deep breaths. "But no.. That's not what broke me.. Do you _want _to know what broke me?.." Stan asked no one in particular.

"What?" Carandial asked, dreading the answer.

Stan looked at Carandial, and then back to the group in general.

"I saw two bodies.. Both trapped under the ash and the rubble. One was dead, and the other was still _fighting _for her life! It was a little girl who I had never seen before. She must have been new here, herself.. I'll _never _forget the- the _screaming _and the _crying_! Her legs were being _crushed _underneath a beam of wood, and there was too much rubble to get her out in time! She eventually stopped screaming altogether.. Despite the firefighters working _desperately _to get her out, she finally.. stopped _breathing_.."

Stan's expression was now fired up, and he appeared to be drawing to a close,

"The second body? It- It was…" Stan took another deep breath, gritting his teeth in absolute despair, as if sickened by the very memory he was forced to carry with him. "Bebe's _mom_.."

No one spoke for a good while. They were all just so taken aback, and so entranced by Stan's story, just taking it all in. They were just completely _speechless_..

Stan didn't like the silence this time, and he pointed to the side, beginning to yell,

"Drew, my best _friend's _daughters are now without a fucking _grandma_! Kenzi _loved _going over there from what Drew and Bebe have told me! Every _weekend_, that little girl would _light _up when she heard her name! And now-" Stan took emotional, angered breaths and _finally _finished, "-Now she's _gone_.. Kenzi lost both of her parents, and now _this_.. This is going to _kill _her and Adia when they find out.."

Jack looked down.

"I know."

He looked out the window. "Stan?" He asked.

Stan said nothing, only waiting for Jack to say what he had to say. Kenny wrapped Stan in an embrace, which Stan returned, feeling _very _sorry for what Stan had to witness, and _especially _what Adia and Kenzi would go through.. Kenny didn't say much, so as to not interrupt what Jack would say. All Kenny did was whisper one thing into Stan's ear,

"I'm sorry, brother.. We're gonna make this right.."

"Yesterday, we lost two thousand men in China. We were here trying to figure out just what we could do to try to even the odds. We are doing everything we can. Every person here is. But we're outnumbered and outgunned. We are suffering because of that. It's not their fault, they don't deserve what's happening, and the worst part is I can't do anything more to help them."

He looked away. "You're right. I'm not protecting them...Because I can't..."

He slammed his hand on the desk.

"I lost the person I love and two of my children because of this..."

Jack fell to his knees. "The war is over...We lost..."

"Not just _yet_.." Stan of all people said, taking everyone by surprise.

Jack looked up.

Stan looked directly at Jack, before he said,

"Jack.. Mind if we clear the room? I would rather we talk about this _alone_.. One on one. It is of most importance."

Jack looked at the others, and motioned for them to leave. Kenny gave one final look to Stan, but trusted him.. With that, Kenny followed the already leaving military leaders out of the room, leaving just Stan and Jack.

Jack looked at Stan, waiting for him to say something. Stan took a deep breath, before he asked,

"I take it you saw the note?.. Y'know.. The one that Drew left? The one saying his final wishes and the one that confessed that he was Batman?.."

Jack nodded.

"I wanna propose one thing, and it's probably gonna hurt.. After that, if you'll still give me the light of day at all, I made a discovery that could probably _win _us this war!" Stan continued.

Jack perked up. "Go on..."

He was a bit excited, but he was also apprehensive.

"In light of all of what has just happened, with Kenzi's _grandma _now gone.." Stan paused briefly, before he bluntly just came out and said it, "I wanna take care of Kenzi.. I _owe _it to Drew for all he's done for _me_. I owe it to Bebe for dealing with my shit over the years.. I owe it to them all."

Jack looked at him for a moment.

"You better take _damn _good care of that girl!" He said.

"That little girl is as much family to me as Simba, Kylie and Amelia. Promise me you will do everything you can to be there for her. Don't...fail where I did..."

"Believe me, Jack.." Stan began. "I will not _let _myself fuck up! No one is gonna hurt her, and I'm gonna give her a _good _life! I.. made a promise to Drew and Bebe at the church earlier today.. I promised them that I would raise her to be _happy_, and to make sure that she gets everything she needs in life.."

Jack looked at him, still concerned. "Very well...I have a request as well..."

"Anything…" Stan replied.

"If something happens to me in this war. If..." Jack took a deep breath. "If I can't find Kyle...Will you please take care of Kylie?"

Stan would have been taken aback by the thought of this happening to Jack, but honestly, he wouldn't be surprised of this happening to _anyone _in today's world..

"You bet your ass I will.. dude." Stan grinned at the end, genuinely promising Jack that he would in that circumstance.

Jack nodded.

"What will help us win this war?" He asked Stan seriously. "I am out of ideas..."

Stan's only response was reaching into his coat pocket, and tossing a folder _filled _with papers on top of the table.

Jack hesitantly picked up the papers, and pulled out a file. For a split second, he couldn't believe what he was seeing! But there it was, right in front of his eyes!

"_That_, my friend, is courtesy of Drew.. Or should I say '_Batman'_.." Stan smirked. "While at his house, after I read the note, I saw his drawer half open. It was as if he _wanted _someone to look inside.. Once I did, this is what I found!"

Stan's expression had changed completely now. It was one of hope.

"_That_, my friend, is _detailed _biographies and _blueprints _on _each _member of the Dark State, and how to neutralize them!"

Jack looked at him for a moment.

Then, he began to grin.

"Caesarius?" He asked on his communicator.

"Jack?"

Jack looked at Stan. "Ready the military! And send these files to every commander in the military!"

Stan's expression was of determination! He looked up towards the direction of the sky with a warm grin, as if _thanking _Drew for all that he has done, both in life _and _in death..

'_Thank you for everything, my friend.. If there IS a Heaven like you claim-" _Stan then felt a tear come to his eye. '_-Then I'll see you on the other side one day..' _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"All commanders report in."

"Admiral Caesarius standing by."

"Admiral Carandial standing by."

"Admiral Grant standing by."

"Admiral Lee standing by."

"Admiral Rommel standing by."

It was now his turn. Kenny had been given responsibility for the North American Force as it had been called. The Empire had quietly amassed it's military in seven main forces; Caesarius for Europe, Carandial for the Pacific, Grant for Africa, and Lee for Asia. Jack was in command of the South American Force. Rommel was in command of the Atlantic Force.

"Admiral McCormick standing by."

"Very well. My orders to all commanders. Attack. Give them hell!" Jack ordered.

With that, the Imperial Navy moved up towards the shield. Kenny looked out the window to see over fifty Star Destroyers and three smaller Dreadnoughts around the _Kyle_. Hundreds of smaller ships were swarming around them. It was a truly impressive sight.

The sky darkened. They were nearing the edge of the shield…

"Kenny?" Jack asked on the communicator.

"Copy.." Kenny responded, already keeping his watch over the North American sector.

"For Kyle, Drew, Bebe, her mother, Thrawn, Anakin, and all the others..." Was all Jack said. There was determination in his voice.

"Any word on Alex's location?" Carandial asked Jack, wondering when they would join in the war effort.

"Oi! I'm right here!" Alex called as he and the Avengers joined with Kenny's fleet.

"Let's give 'em hell." Iron-Man mused.

The fleet moved closer, and finally, through the energy shield that was at the top of the atmosphere, they saw it. The enemy fleet was swarming to meet them.

The blue hue of the energy shield covered the _Kyle _for a brief moment, and then, the vastness of space filled their vision. They were beyond the shield.

"By your command, Admiral." Thonaloc said, awaiting the order to engage.

"I appreciate the respect." Kenny began to tell Thonaloc. "But no need to listen for any command of mine! Show those fuckers they're messing with the wrong Empire!"

For a split second, the communicators _filled _with the cheers of the entire fleet. Thonaloc's battlegroup led the charge, and as the first shots were fired, the fight for their freedom began…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kylie, Stan, Wendy, Kenzi, Stan's family, Token, Craig, Tweek, Butters, PC Principal, and Mr. Mackey were gathered around the TV of Stan's living room, watching the footage that was coming in of the battle. While they couldn't see most of the actual fighting, with most of the ships just mere dots in the sky aside from the dreadnoughts, they _could _see the explosions!

It was something to behold, that was for sure…

"Come on, dad..." Kylie said, eyes glued to the TV.

"Can we turn on the football game _now_, Sharon?" Randy pleaded, huffing in slight frustration.

"_No_, Randy!" Sharon shot back, evidently peeved with him.

"Oh come _on_!" Randy crossed his arms, before taking a large drink of his beer. "If my team loses I'm blaming you."

"If _my _team loses we _all _die!" Kylie exclaimed.

Randy looked at her blankly, before he responded,

"Well jeez, that's a bit extreme don't you think?.. It's just football.."

"We're at war-" Kylie stopped, before just shaking her head and looking at the TV.

She then whispered to Stan. "He still hasn't changed I see..."

"Welcome to my world.." Stan simply responded, watching the coverage closely.

The fighting seemed to continue for a little while, before a sudden news report came in.

"Uh, yes, we _are _getting this!" The midget in a bikini said. "Looks like the Empire, led by an 'Admirable McCormick' has destroyed a lot of those giant flying pizza slices! Our consultants believe that we're winning this fight!"

Everyone in the room couldn't help but cheer, but Stan simply cocked a brow.

"'Admirable McCormick'?" Stan asked aloud, almost in a chuckle. "Well, butchering military terms aside, at least he wasn't _completely _wrong.."

Then, suddenly, the screen _lit _up for a moment, and was nearly consumed by light!

"Oh hamburgers!" Butters exclaimed in surprise.

As the light faded, another report came in.

"WHAT?! Are you serious?!" The Midget exclaimed.

"Uh, well, looks like the enemy army is in retreat! Apparently, they have lost over a hundred ships!"

Kylie jumped out of her seat for a bit, while Wendy had to sigh in relief. "Thank god..."

"Oh!" Randy exclaimed, perking up. "Is your show finally over now?"

"SHUT UP, R-TARD!" Kylie yelled.

"I'm not an _R-TARD _you retar-" Randy began to counter.

"_Hey_!" PC Principal yelled out. "I will have you know that that is a micro-agression! It violates individual rights in Section 137-B, Article 16 of the-"

"TREATY OF SHUT THE FUCK UP, 2000-GET FUCKING LAID!" Kylie shouted at him.

"Someone's on their period.." Randy muttered. His only response was a hard smack to the back of his head, courtesy of his wife Sharon. "_Ow_!" Randy exclaimed, rubbing his head.

He saw Sharon's obviously angered expression, and could tell that she wasn't having any of his immaturity today.

"Love you, Hon.." Randy tried to smooth over the tension, but Sharon merely rolled her eyes. "Sh- Sharon?.. So… No footba-"

"I _swear.. _to Christ, Randy.." Sharon began, before Randy held up his hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay fine.. You win.." Randy said. There was a bit of silence, before he twiddled his thumbs and added, "So.. I guess checking the score is out of the questi-"

Randy was smacked in the face once again, this time knocking him unconscious.

Kylie looked at Stan with an amused expression,

"I can see where you get it from, Stanley..."

Stan shook his head with a smirk, now having Kenzi sitting on his lap and on the couch with him.

"I sure hope not.. My Dad is just-" He looked over to see Randy groaning on the ground, somehow yelling in his unconscious state,

"N- No, _please_! Not the strap-on! Not again!"

Stan evidently cringed, clenching his teeth.

"Uh.. yeah." Stan simply finished, focusing his attention back on Kenzi. Kenzi had just gotten to his house a few hours ago, and needless to say, she was fairly nervous initially. She was definitely comfortable with Stan and even Kenny, though, simply because her Dad would bring her by _often_, and she was around them a lot.

It would still take some getting used to, but Kenzi's first day of living with Stan was working out _better _than anyone had originally anticipated. Kenzi and Adia _both _still didn't know that their Grandma had passed away, but they would be informed soon enough.. The right time would just need to come first.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For another two hours the brutal battle raged in the air. All over the world people could see the explosions. Then, it seemed to slow down. The world stood still for a few minutes… The footage was eerily still…

Kylie narrowed her eyes, wondering what was going on, before there was a knock on the door.

Stan handed Kenzi off to his Mom, before he approached the door and opened it.

Jack, Kenny and Carandial were there waiting for him.

Stan's eyes widened slightly, noticing now that everyone had begun to crowd towards the door. Stan looked back to the trio's direction,

"Did you..?" Stan cut himself off, simply waiting to tell what had actually happened.

"They're gone." Jack said.

"We drove them not just from Earth, but from the entire solar system."

Kylie's eyes widened. "So...the war is over?" She asked.

"For now? _Yes_.." Kenny announced with a relieved grin. This caused everyone in the living room to cheer, before Kenny added on, "_But_.. That's _not _to say that they couldn't launch another attack in the future. But should that attack ever come, we'll be _ready _for 'em!.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay

The mood on the Death Star was tense to say the least.

"Until this battle-station is fully operational, we are _vulnerable_! These Terrans are too well equipped! They're more dangerous than you realize."

Motti narrowed his eyes at his fellow Galactic Empire Commander.

"Dangerous to _your _starfleet, commander. _Not _to this Empire, and especially not to our liege..."

"This was an utterly embarrassing _washout_!" Deathstroke spoke up, referring to the earlier battle they had just lost to the Terran Empire. "As a former soldier myself, you wouldn't even be fit to scrub down the _mess hall_!"

"I agree with Slade." Davy Jones snapped.

"This was a failure, and one we cannot afford! We must strike back-"

"All in due time..." Brian Anderson mused.

"Silence." Zillum snapped.

"Your spawn won't go down easily..."

"Perhaps if you all had followed my contingency plans the way I had _written _them, then _maybe _we would have shown better defense.. _Maybe _we wouldn't have had our forces completely demolished!" Lex Luthor yelled out now, shaking his head. "Fools.." He muttered to himself just under his breath.

"Our losses will be replaced."

Everyone turned to see Tarkin, Vader, and Palpatine step into the room.

"I have ordered our forces on the defensive. And," Tarkin looked to Palpatine.

"We have dissolved the Senate. Our regional lords now are free to deal with rebels and dissent in any manner they wish." The Galactic Emperor replied.

"We shall return soon enough, and the Jedi and his empire will be crushed." Vader added.

"Yes.." Everyone heard a booming voice speak from the shadows. You could tell he was speaking in a lower voice, and yet it _still _echoed throughout the room. "In time we shall return.."

The figure finally stepped into the room, the ground shaking with each step he made. Everyone in the room froze, keeping their gaze directly upon him. Even Zillum was noticeably taken aback. The figure in question was 8 feet 10 inches tall and weighed 1,815 pounds exactly. His build was simply _perfectly _chiseled and his strength looked to be impeccable!

The God's name shook the part of the universe he came from, and even a few _others _to its core.. His name.. was _Darkseid_.

Darkseid's piercing red eyes laid upon each member present, none of them moving a muscle and waiting for him to speak.

"Well then.." Darkseid began. "Would anyone like to explain to me what happened?.."

There was silence, before Vader spoke.

"The enemy outsmarted our commanders," Vader looked to Lex Luthor, Thanos and Davy Jones. "And we paid the price, my master."

"They _outsmarted _us.." Darkseid repeated, his voice still echoing throughout the room. He simply remained silent, allowing everyone to take this in. "And why have they outsmarted us!? Am I _mistaken _in saying that we are supposed to be the most _fierce _and devastating force of darkness in the entire _universe_!? Did we _not _just take down one of the most _powerful _Empires throughout the galaxies in Cyrannus!?"

Everyone remained silent as Darkseid yelled. No one _dared _to cut him off..

"Well.. did we _not_!?" Darkseid asked once again, appearing to grow angry that no one was answering.

"We did.. yes." Deathstroke spoke up. "I still remember that day greatly.. It was perhaps our greatest victory."

"So then _why _have our forces been defeated by the likes of _humans _on the planet _Earth_!?" Darkseid demanded. "A couple of you _are _humans, yes.. And humans are perhaps among the most _dangerous _of species.. But at the same time, they are _weak_.. Most of their societies crumble when they see a mere _few _of their kind die. Entire _wars _start over something so insignificant as a few worthless lives.." Darkseid paused once again before finishing,

"Humans are _easily _influenced and are no challenge for the might of this legion.. But yet _somehow_, you couldn't even dispose of _them _properly.."

"That _boy _is no pushover." Zillum finally spoke. "He, his court jester, and the Batman, they will not bow easily. But there is a way to break them. At least, when it comes to Anderson..."

Darkseid merely chuckled wickedly, his mouth not even opening. A small smirk appeared to form on his face, before he said,

"Continue.."

Zillum nodded, before he turned to the door. "Show yourself, Operator."

A tall, slender, faceless figure materialized in the room, with several tentacles protruding from it's back. Each tentacle held someone.

"My son's whore?" Brian asked, starting to smirk.

Slenderman placed Kyle on the ground. She looked around, utterly terrified, before her eyes locked on Darkseid.

"Don't be shy.. Stand up!" Darkseid demanded Kyle, his eyes glowing bright red. He was preparing his _Omega Beam_, using it as a threat. It was a beam so powerful, it has killed even the most _fearsome _of Darkseid's previous challengers with one blast.

Kyle stood to her feet. "Please..."

"Did I _say _that you could speak!?" Darkseid yelled out, shaking the room.

There was a sudden sound of crying. Kyle turned, and saw Amelia sobbing. Simba looked between Kyle and Amelia, afraid out of his mind.

"_Cease _your crying insolent child!" Darkseid yelled directly at Amelia. "One more _sound _and I shall make an _example _out of you!.."

Amelia tried to quiet down, but could only tremble in terror.

Darkseid stomped directly up to Kyle, looking directly into Kyle's emerald green eyes with his terrifying red ones.

"How was your stay with our.. _Operator_?" Darkseid wickedly questioned.

Kyle looked away. "Why?" She asked. "Why us? Why my family? Why my home?"

Darkseid grabbed Kyle's head, _jerking _it to where she was looking directly into his eyes.

"_Look _at me! Do _not _turn your head away!" He then gripped tighter, causing an obvious pain in Kyle's head. "_I _will ask the questions around here! Do you understand!?"

Kyle nodded tearfully.

Darkseid let go of her head, causing her to fall towards the ground. However, she immediately stood back up, looking directly at Darkseid as he had said.

"If you must know, however," Darkseid began. "This 'Jack' appears to think that _he _is some sort of supreme ruler.. I am here to say that he is _completely _mistaken! There is only _one _even remotely close to an Empire that is true ruler, and that is the _Dark State_!" Kyle still couldn't help but cry and tremble as she was forced to look into this being's eyes. "When you see Anderson again, you will _tell _him that _I _am the supreme ruler! That _I _am in complete control! I.. am _God_!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Crackle!_

The sounds of a small campfire were dominantly heard all throughout the surrounding area. Right beside it sat Drew, as well as a Takin carcass. A Takin looked very similarly to a Bison, and was very common around the area.

Drew had followed Ra's and travelled with him to where this 'League Of Assassins' supposedly was.. They ended up in the East Asian country of Bhutan, _way _out in the Himalayan Mountains! It was _freezing _cold, and Drew didn't exactly pack himself a winter coat.

The worst part? Ra's at one point during their travels in the icy mountains, just straight up _abandoned _him! Drew looked away for _one _second, and the next moment? He was _gone_!

Ra's had left him alone out here in this frozen hellscape, to fend for _himself_!

Right now, Drew was wearing the fur of a _Snow Leopard _that he happened to encounter on his second day stuck out here. All Drew had to defend himself was the sword that Ra's had given to him back in South Park, and at that point, Drew figured he didn't mind the outcome. He was either going to die trying to get its fur and be rid of this living hell he called a life, _or_ he was going to slaughter the leopard and provide himself with some warmth.

Needless to say, the clash did _not _go the leopard's way..

Every day, Drew would hunt for any food he could out here, having nothing but that sword as a weapon. It wasn't exactly ethical for hunting, but he had no _choice_.. He would be forced to sneak up _on _the animals, and once close enough, lunge in for the kill!

He did this for over a solid _month_! At this point in time, Drew was beginning to wonder just _what _the point of this was.. Sure, he was surviving, but at what cost? He had lost basically _everything _he once loved, and now he was lost out in the frozen Himalayan wilderness halfway across the _world_!

Drew was almost at his breaking point..

_Crunch.._

Drew's eyes immediately shot open.

_SHINK!_

Drew unsheathed his sword and stood to his feet, ready to kill whatever potential predator this might be. There was pure silence for several seconds as he looked around, the only sounds being the crackling of the fire and the howling of the chilling wind.

"You have done _well_, Detective.." A familiar voice spoke directly behind Drew. Drew's eyes widened, and out of instinct, turned around to face the perpetrator.

It was…

"_Ra's_!?" Drew exclaimed, his voice containing that of absolute shock, as well as slight but justified anger.

Ra's simply chuckled, and nodded his head. The man appeared to be.. _impressed_?

"For over a _month _I left you out here.." Ra's began to bring up. "I left you exposed to the elements. You were exposed to such harsh conditions in so long a time that would have left the average man with _extreme _cases of hypothermia and frostbite. The average man should be _dead _right now.."

"Why the hell did you _leave _me out here!?" Drew demanded, gritting his teeth. "What brings you here _now_? Where even _am _I!?"

Ra's merely smirked.

"This was merely a test.. An initiation if you will."

"Initiation?.." Drew questioned with widened eyes, taken aback.

Ra's nodded. "Yes.. What good would the League Of Assassins _be _if they didn't have strong willed and sharp minded members? You showed courage and opposition to death's cold grip.. And in _doing _so, I hereby officially grant you an _official _League Of Assassins recruit.."

Drew looked down for a moment, as if taking all this in. He was still just _so _confused and taken aback by all of this.. This was just a _test _this whole time!? A rather _extreme _one at that!

"You are improving _greatly_, Detective.." Ra's complimented. He then motioned towards the carcass by the fire. "The way you adapted your stealth when hunting those Takin.. _Very _well implemented. And you managed to keep your anger in _check _when seeing me for the first time in over a month. Most would have tried to attack me, or even _insult _me.." Ra's then shook his head. "But no.. You are doing _exceptionally _well! You are already _much _different than when we left that small town in Colorado.."

Drew absorbed all that Ra's was saying, and as weird as Drew thought it was to be doing this, he actually cracked a slight grin. Drew gave a traditional bow of respect, still holding his sword in hand.

"At ease, recruit.." Ra's told Drew in his usual calm voice. Drew rose back up as Ra's turned around and motioned in the opposite direction.

"Come on.. Let us make the final part of the journey towards the temple. It is an area of _absolute _secrecy, and is so remote that _no one _would ever dare make the trek.. It is far too dangerous a journey for even the most experienced of hikers or mountain climbers.."

This got a response out of Drew, who widened his eyes slightly. Ra's simply looked down at Drew's fur coat he had taken off of the snow leopard, and with a smirk finished,

"But you seem to be prepared for such temperatures, and are _more _than athletic enough to make the climb. Are you not?.."

Drew took a slight breath, before he nodded in a determined response.

"Let us go.." Drew simply spoke, before Ra's immediately obliged.

With that, the two of them began the rest of their trek to the hideout of the League Of Assassins, leaving the campfire and carcass well behind..

The next step of Drew's training was _already _in motion..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a long 4 hour hike, which also included _lots _of climbing, but eventually Drew and Ra's made it to a final giant slope.

"We are almost there.. It is just above this final incline." Ra's informed Drew.

Drew was breathing heavily from the long and grueling hike. Sure, he was athletic, but this was just a different _level _of extreme!

He couldn't wait to just get some _rest_..

As the incline began to get lower and lower, Drew's prayers seemed to _finally _be answered! There it was.. In the distance.

The Temple of the League Of Assassins!

Drew's face immediately lit up, and a burst of energy seemed to surge through him. He and Ra's approached the giant lone temple, walking through what appeared to be a _huge _campus for training purposes! Outside, in many different groups and scattered throughout these grounds, were ninja assassins already apart of the League. They seemed to be getting their daily exercise and training in.

As Ra's and Drew now saw the temple's front entrance clear as day, Drew noticed a man standing right in front of the sizeable doors..

The man wore jet black armor, similar to the ninjas. It seemed more ornate though, than the fairly simple robes of the others.

He had his arms crossed, and-

CLANG!

Drew finally saw a pair of ninjas were dueling. The man seemed to be inspecting their progress. Drew was taken aback by the ferocity of the duel. The two ninjas were fighting with such force and speed that a blow would surely kill them.

Ra's Al Ghul appeared to yell out at them in a language that Drew couldn't quite understand.. It was definitely some Asian language, though.

After that, Ra's looked over at Drew, and translated it to English, telling the ninjas again,

"Slow down! Save that ferocity for those who stain this Earth with their corruption.. You are only supposed to be sparring."

The two ninjas bowed to Ra's Al Ghul, before looking to the man who had been overseeing their training. He spoke in the same language Ra's Al Ghul had just spoke. His tone was low, and cold. He seemed to be scolding them. After finishing, the two bowed, and left, before the man turned.

Drew saw the man was wearing a sleek metal mask, with a t-shaped vizor on top. The man looked at Drew, before he spoke to Ra's Al Ghul. He said something that sounded like a question.

Ra's immediately nodded, much to Drew's confusion.

"Yes, he is the one I have been observing over these past several months.. The one from South Park." Ra's informed the man, translating it to English so Drew could understand.

The man was silent, before he spoke, this time in an English, with an accent that, to Drew's shock, was distinctly American. No Asian overtones. His voice was low, but commanding.

"Welcome, Detective..."

Drew was about to reply, before something caught his eye. On the man's belt, instead of a katana, was…

Drew's eyes widened. A lightsaber hung at the man's belt.

Drew took a cautious step back, just in case the lightsaber in question was in fact _red_.. He held his hand beside his sword, ready to unsheathe it.

"You-" Drew began, before his expression appeared evidently suspicious. "Are you a _Sith_?.."

The man laughed humorlessly.

"No, boy. Not anymore..." He crossed his arms.

"I would expect you to recognize this weapon, considering your close friend wielded it with surprising skill, but no control..."

Drew's expression was unchanged, still holding that suspicion.

"I'm _aware _of what it is.. And I _also _know what the Sith are capable of!" Drew shot back.

Ra's immediately butted in, wishing to stop this before things escalated.

"Drew! Revan! You will stop this at _once_!"

Revan cocked his head to the side a tiny bit, but said nothing more. "He has a fire in his soul, I'll give him that."

"That.. we can agree on." Ra's responded, before looking at Drew firmly. "I can _assure _you, Detective, that Revan is a _trusted _and close ally of mine. He has been here for four years now, and has _more _than proven his loyalty and worth to the League Of Assassins. You have nothing to worry about.."

Drew looked over at Revan for a bit, and then back to Ra's. Drew gave a sigh, but nodded in concession, giving a slight bow.

"My apologies.. Ra's." Drew told him, before rising back up.

"It is quite alright.." Ra's waved it off. "I'm certain that Revan feels the same way."

Revan nodded.

"You have nothing to fear from me, Drew..."

He took a deep breath.

"I don't blame you for being suspicious. I distrust the Sith as much as the Jedi, though it seems that your friend Jack is one of the last..."

He then added. "You have indeed impressed me. Your exploits as Batman were most impressive for one so young."

"I don't _do _that anymore!.." Drew surprisingly exclaimed, the memories of being Batman seemingly striking a nerve. It brought back the horrible memories of Bebe's death, and how it put so many of those he cared about in danger. "Batman is _no _more! That is- That's _behind _me now.."

Revan was silent.

"The future is always in motion," Revan said cryptically.

"Ra's?" He then asked, in a more respectful and humble tone.

"Go on.." Ra's responded with a cocked brow of curiosity.

"I request the chance to oversee our new recruit's initial training alongside you."

He looked at Drew.

"He's strong, but unbalanced, emotional, impulsive and weighed down by memories and guilt from a past that's dead. He needs to learn control, to truly reach his potential."

Drew looked like he wanted to respond to that, but kept his emotions in check. He had to _learn _how to do that, after all..

Ra's looked in Drew's direction, as if in thought. Before long, he looked directly back towards Revan with a nod.

"Consider it granted.." Ra's told him. He then started talking to Drew briefly. "But keep in mind, you will still receive training from me as well.. That language you heard from earlier? That was Dzongkha.. The language of Bhutan. You will learn to _speak _it! Not only that, but you will learn every language in the _world_! _Fluently_.."

Drew couldn't help but laugh, thinking that Ra's was just joking around with him. However, when he saw Ra's and Revan dead silent, he knew that his statement was no joke.

"Oh.. Y- You're _serious _about that.." Drew softly replied. "How is that even _possible_, though!? Every language on _Earth_? Seriously?"

"Nothing is impossible..." Revan stated. "You will learn that in time.."

"Yes," Ra's supported. "Learning each tongue the world has to offer is _very _useful while on missions. You will need them in the midst of interrogation or even spying on the targets in question.. You can and _will _learn _vital _information that way!"

Drew looked down, still _very _shocked and unsure of how this was even humanly possible, but even still, he nodded his head in understanding.

"Your physical and mental state will be brought to its absolute _limit_! I see potential in you that I have seen in _no _other before.. And that is why your training will be even _more _grueling than it would typically be.. You will reach that next level _quickly_! You will even want to _die_! Feeling that way will be normal.. But the more you push, the more your body will become _accustomed _to it.. Your body won't even _care _that it hurts anymore.." Ra's explained.

Drew was taking in each and every _word_, making sure he didn't miss one! This all felt like a _dream _or a _movie_.. These demands seemed near impossible, but yet he treated them as if they would be done!

"Every martial art, you will have _mastered _them! Every possible _strategy _in combat, you won't think _twice _about it! _Every _member here is held to a high standard, but _you_?" Ra's paused momentarily. "You hold the highest potential of them _all_, and will be put to the _ultimate _test! You will either succeed, or your body and mind will _crumble _under the pressure.."

Revan nodded.

"We will break down what you once were, and remake you, until you are something this world has never seen...the perfect human." He added.

Drew still stood there in silence, his mouth slightly agape as he listened to the two men tell him all of this.

"What will it be, Detective?.." Ra's asked Drew in a more upbeat and wild tone of voice. "Are you ready to quit? Why don't you give up _now_!?"

"_No_!" Drew shouted fiercely. "I will _not _quit! I _will _complete every task you throw in front of me!"

"And why _won't _you quit!?" Ra's quickly asked with that same upbeat tone. "It was impossible, you said it yourself! Clearly you aren't ready.."

"I _am _ready! It is _not _impossible!" Drew yelled back, feeling motivated and fired up.

"Then what are you waiting for!? Are you ready to begin!?" Ra's asked him.

"_Yes_!" Drew shouted, feeling as fired up as ever before.

"Well that's a shame, because we start at dawn _tomorrow_.." Ra's explained, spoiling Drew's determination.

Drew's eyes widened with a slight gasp, before he looked at Ra's with a questioning expression.

"Let us see how your body deals with the stress and anticipation of what is sure to be an important day come _sunrise_.." Ra's slightly smirked with a chuckle, already appearing to put Drew's mentality to the test.

"Meet us here at first light." Revan said.

As Drew began to nod in understanding with yet another bow, another voice called out,

"Father!"

It was a feminine voice, which most notably held a Russian accent.

Drew, Ra's, and Revan looked in the direction of the voice. Ra's immediately began to walk in its direction, as if knowing who this was almost immediately.

The voice came from a woman about the same age as Drew, but maybe a year younger at 16. She was dressed in black ninja robes, but didn't have a mask on at the moment. She had light brunette hair with shimmering green eyes, and stood at 5 feet 8 inches tall. Her build was _very _fit and athletic, weighing about 140 pounds.

"Talia.." Ra's greeted to who Drew _assumed _to be his daughter. "We were just in the middle of welcoming our newest recruit." He then motioned to Drew, who Talia then looked at with an unreadable expression.

Drew looked at her with a very nervous expression, not really liking the look she was giving him. Besides that, he didn't want to say anything that might upset the daughter of his new mentor..

"He is weak.." Talia bluntly spoke aloud. "He will not last but a couple _months _here, at most.. _If _he is lucky.."

Drew didn't know why, but that actually _quite _hurt to hear.. Even though he had never seen this chick in his life, just her immediate observation really brought Drew's spirits down a bit..

"Don't judge him too quickly, Talia.." Ra's simply responded. "We shall _see _what he is made of come sunrise.."

Talia simply chuckled humorlessly, before she replied,

"Good luck with that.." She then began to walk off, putting her mask back over her face. "He's going to _need _it.."

Talia then did a series of parkour-like flips and jumps to scale a giant building, reaching all the way to the top before entering through a clearly opened window. It was clearly there to practice their scaling abilities, and looked to be a passage to another training area.

"Talia is one of our most skilled assassins. But also one of our most...distrustful..." Revan mused.

Ra's sighed. "Yes.. It is a difficult but familiar truth. She is my daughter, and seeks to be the _best _around here! She carries a heavy responsibility on her shoulders, you know.." He paused for a bit, before explaining further. "When I finally am ready to step down as leader of the League Of Assassins, then Talia shall take my place.. The leader of this League _needs _to be more skilled than the rest, and held to a _much _higher standard! That is why she works so hard."

Drew looked up at where Talia had climbed, before he sighed and nodded in acknowledgment,

"Her words don't phase me.. I'm here to prove that I _can _be the best! That I _can _join the fight to rid our great planet of the evil that corrupts it!"

"Then you must prove it.." Revan said simply.

"Dawn, tomorrow. Don't be late."


	2. Chapter 2, What Remains

Fifteen people were gathered in an office building at the Airport Hilton. Jack and his Grand Admirals, Tyromairon of the Galactic Empire of Cyrannus, Apollo of the New Cyrannian Republic, Cassynder of the Confederacy of Free Planets, Ramashe of Rambo Nation, Voro Acetenus of the Cognatus, President Henry Gordon of the US, President Vasily Antikov of Russia, General Secretary Shang Teng of China and Chancellor Reinhard Falkenau of Germany, all were there to discuss a meeting of utmost importance.

"Hi thank you for choosing the Airport Hilton! Can we interest you in some coffee? Maybe some Donuts?" A manager employee asked everyone, peeking in through the door, giving a thumbs up.

Apollo looked at Jack with a half amused expression, who shrugged. "Sure, thank you." He said to the employee.

The employee immediately poured some coffee into Apollo's cup, and handed him a glazed donut.

"Can I get any of you fine gentlemen anything else? Oh and by the way, thanks for choosing the Airport Hilton.." The employee responded, really pushing that 'satisfactory service'.

"That won't be necessary, and your welcome, sir." Tyromairon spoke. However, he was somewhat annoyed by this man.

"Maybe some more chairs in case anyone else stops by? Maybe some pillows in case your ass starts to hurt in those hard chairs?" The employee asked them.

"No, it's fine." Carandial said.

"Okay, alright.. Well you gentlemen have a fine stay." The employee finally exited the room, shutting the door behind him. There was a bit of silence, and just as Jack was about to start talking, the door slammed open again.

"Can we interest you in a keychain? Perhaps an assfucking?" The employee asked with absolute sincerity. He wasn't even being a dick, he was just _that _pretentious!

The man was promptly lifted up, thrown into the hall, and the door was slammed shut, before being locked.

"Christ.." Kenny rolled his eyes, shaking his head. He looked at Jack and added, "I _told _you this place was a bad idea.."

"_Thanks for choosing the Airport Hilton, gentlemen_!" The voice echoed down the hall. "_If you ever need some more coffee or an assfucking you just let me know_!"

"_Anyways_," Jack said.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he said. "Welcome. Honored representatives, I have invited you all here to discuss issues of importance for us, our people, and the Empire as a whole."

"I believe such discussion is necessary." Henry Gordon, the US President spoke first. "If we are to restabilize our planet, it will require some _difficult _but necessary change.."

"I agree." Apollo declared.

"We all suffered in that war, but the point is, we can move forward now."

"Perhaps," President Antikov of Russia began, "we could discuss the possibility of certain nations withdrawing from the Empire, and choosing their own destiny. The threat is past, surely we can allow the nations to make their own choices again?"

"That," Kenny began. "is something _I_ for one, second.. I mean, we all know the Empire is the deciding force and overseer of this Earth now. But isn't having too _many _restraints on these nations a bad thing? I sided with Drew and Bebe on this _very _subject in the past.. What has happened, it has worked.. But just as predicted, it wasn't without its share of chaos."

"Such an idea, while appealing," Tyromairon spoke, "would be unwise. Make no mistake, the Dark State is dormant for now, but they will return. A unified Empire is the only thing that can challenge them."

"An empire of whom though?" Chancellor Cassynder asked. "One under the yoke of any one group is tyranny, no matter how you put it. American, Orbispiran, it doesn't matter."

"Look, I for one do not _mind _the Empire's overseeing of our planet.." Henry Gordon stated. "But I think each nation, no matter how big or small it once was, has _too _many shackles on them right now.. I don't ask for absolute desire to so whatever my nation pleases with no consequence," There was a brief pause as he looked to Jack,

"But what I _am _saying is that if the Empire doesn't loosen its grip, at least a _little _bit, then things will never change.. They will continue as they are now. Just take a look at the increase in terror attacks in the United States _alone_.. It has risen at an alarming _35%_! Most of those attacks are from followers of that psychopathic _clown _fellow.."

Jack was silent for a moment, before he spoke. "Independence will not be given-"

President Antikov narrowed his eyes. "So it's occupation then?"

President Apollo crossed his arms in obvious anger, while President Gordon adjusted his tie with a slight scowl, appearing as though he was about to stand up and leave the meeting.

"But autonomy will." Jack said.

"Effective immediately, all former nations of the Earth, with the sole exception of North Korea, which has been dissolved into South Korea, will be given the right to, as follows, determine all local affairs so long as they follow an Imperial Bill of Rights, don't engage in warfare on inhabited areas but designated zones. And have control of their own militaries, limited to three hundred thousand combat personnel, and with the right to develop their own fleets of up to ten star destroyers. An Empire-wide election will also occur, with a President, Vice President, and Congress elected. Every nation will also be allowed to create their own colonies at their discretion. And...the local leaders will be the commanders in chief of the military forces stationed in their areas in peace-time."

"Y'know what?" Kenny began after a bit of silence from the others in the room. "I'd say that's at least fair _progress_.."

Jack nodded. "The people will be able to choose their own destiny, but will still have the full protection of the Empire."

"The Republic is willing to accept those terms." Apollo finally spoke.

"As are we.." President Gordon conceded as well with a nod.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kenny?" Jack asked as they left the Airport Hilton. The meeting had ended auspiciously enough, so things were looking up.

"Yeah?" Kenny responded as he casually adjusted his sleeves while walking beside Jack.

"I'm restructuring the Navy, and I want you to be one of the five Grand Admirals who lead it." Jack said. "Caesarius, Carandial, Grant, Lee, they all consider you one of their own."

Kenny's face immediately converted to that of shock, quickly followed by a past feeling of guilt. He looked down as he softly spoke,

"Oh.. They- they _do_, huh?.."

Kenny still had not forgotten that fateful day! The day where his reckless decision influenced most of their men, and cost Thrawn his life..

Jack put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, they do. Carandial considers you a protege and a friend. Caesarius told me that few others are as effective as you are. Grant says he knows a good soldier when he sees one. And Lee says we need more people like you in the Navy. Don't forget, you're the one who came closest to destroying Zillum. There's a reason why he's stuck with the Dark State now..."

Kenny took a deep breath. He clearly was _listening _to the words, and they held merit. But even still, he wasn't completely sure…

"I.. I guess you're _right_, man.. But-" Kenny paused, before looking up at Jack with uncertainty still clearly there. "-I just feel fucking _horrible_, okay? There.. I feel _horrible _that my dumbass decision ended up killing Thrawn! I hardly _sleep _at night anymore, because the thought of it just never goes the fuck _away_!"

Kenny pointed below his eyes.

"You see these dark circles under my eyes? _That _is sleep deprivation!"

Jack took a deep breath. "I understand. I...don't blame you."

He looked away.

"I still blame myself for what happened that horrible night..."

"What night?.." Kenny asked with a cocked brow, wondering just _what _'night' Jack was referring to. In Kenny's mind, there were _tons _of horrible nights..

Jack took a deep breath. "The night Kyle, Amelia and Simba were taken from us..."

Kenny exhaled sharply, looking down at the ground. The memories of _that _appeared to get to him as well.

"We _all _feel the pain of what happened to Kyle and your family, Jack.." Kenny looked into Jack's eyes, his own uncharacteristically beginning to tear up. "I miss Kyle every _day_! I don't know _where _he- well, _she _is.. And it just rips into my very heart to know that I may very well see my best friend ever again!.."

Kenny paused for a bit due to a sniffle, before he added,

"Just look at _Stan_! You saw how pissed he was when he stormed into that meeting yesterday! This world is _changing_, and hopefully what we've done recently will _fix _a lot of that.." Kenny shook his head. "But even beyond that.. You could still _tell _that Kyle's disappearance had him _just _as fired up.."

Jack looked down. "We will find her. That I promise."

He looked at Kenny. "You're a good person Kenny. And one of my best friends here. I'm...sorry...for everything."

"Don't even _worry _about it, dude.." Kenny immediately waved it off. "We've all had our share of fuck ups.. Some, _really _bad ones.." He paused briefly once again, before finishing more optimistically,

"But.. I guess today's a new _start_! We may not be able to bring back the loved ones we lost: Kyle, Drew, Bebe, Amelia, Simba… But we _can _honor their memory by carrying on the vision that we _all _eventually believed in at some point! A _unified _world that gives our kids, our neighbors, our _friends_.. a peaceful place to call home.."

Jack nodded. "That's an ideal future. One that we need to work towards."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lord Darkseid?"

Darkseid was currently in his personal quarters aboard the Death Star, which was in its final stages of construction. This grand space station would, in Tarkin's opinion, be the final step in destroying the damnable Terrans.

The God was staring outside the window with his arms interlocked behind his back, almost in a casual manner. He was observing the many passing Star Destroyers that were going by, which would no doubt be used against the Terrans all in due time.

"The Rebels are attacking Scarif. They are after the plans for this station, and we believe, the prisoner and her children."

"**Ha.. Ha.. Ha..**" Darkseid's chuckle was a dark and _sinister _one! It was as if the news that Tarkin had revealed to him was of very little concern at all.

Darkseid finally turned to face Tarkin, his expression remaining blank and serious. Despite his chuckle, it was clear that Darkseid was _not _playing any games..

"The foolish Rebels need only to step one _foot _aboard this vessel, and I shall incinerate them _all _with my Omega Beam!" Darkseid turned around once again, looking out the window. "They are of no consequence.."

Tarkin cocked a brow.

"And what of Krennic's request for reinforcements? He believes he can snuff them out immediately if he's given a few extra ships-" To be honest Tarkin didn't care, in fact, he wanted to hear for himself his rival would die.

As Darkseid turned to reply to Tarkin, he received a message over his communicator,

"Lord Darkseid?"

"_**WHAT!?**_" Darkseid yelled over the communicator, causing pure silence for the next several seconds. Darkseid didn't like being interrupted while in the midst of important conversations, and his patience was _incredibly _thin when it came to that..

"L- Lord Darkseid," The voice nervously began. "It's about Lex Luthor.. He seems to have constructed a plan, as well as this strange.. _device_!"

"Device?.." Darkseid questioned with a cocked brow. "What '_device_' do you speak of!?"

"It's simple, really.." Lex Luthor said, now taking over for the evidently terrified messenger. "I have constructed a small little _microchip_.. It is designed to embed itself _deep _below the skin of our prisoner, and not _only _does it keep tabs on her _exact _location, but it has a built in _audio _recorder as well.."

Darkseid's eyes widened slightly, before a wicked smirk appeared on his face.

"Well _done_, Luthor.. Perhaps not all humans _are _wastes after all. Does it work?"

Lex Luthor merely chuckled.

"I can assure you, if it was constructed by _me_, then it works.." Lex paused for a bit, before he explained further into it, "Whatever audio it records, it _automatically _saves it to our servers that we can access at _any _time to utilize any.. _useful _information.."

Darkseid could only continue to smirk, actually _impressed _by what Lex Luthor had come up with.

"Well then implant the microchip into the faux ruler's _whore _and report to the main sector of the ship.. Once there, I will reveal to you what will happen next."

Lex Luthor wanted to ask, but decided that he would simply follow through with the plan and take action before the Rebels decided to make themselves known..

Darkseid hung up his communicator, before he turned to face Tarkin, who was awaiting his orders.

"The Rebels are to arrive here.. Our forces shall destroy _just _enough of the opposition to make it _appear _as an actual conflict.. Once the Rebels in question board our ship, _let _them slip through and rescue the prisoners.. When they have left the holding area, _fire _at them but do not _kill _them! They need to be under the stress of a fierce attack, and be forced to retreat.. Our Death Star shall remain active, and the foolish Rebels 'escape' with our newly obtained espionage recording device!" Darkseid explained to the best of his ability.

"Very well. I assure you, when the time comes, we will crush them, my lord."

"We shall.." Darkseid agreed, once again looking out the window. "I've _no _doubt in my mind that the Rebels will play the 'hero' and return our _distressed _damsel to her beloved 'Emperor'.." He then sarcastically said, before giving a sinister chuckle,

"And that is _exactly _what I am counting on.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you alright, Jack?" Carandial asked as he, Jack and Kenny were walking down a park.

"Tomorrow's my 18th birthday..." Jack said softly.

"Oh!" Kenny exclaimed. "Well congratulations.. I, _guess_?.." Kenny's demeanor quickly changed when he noticed Jack's sullen appearance.

"I miss Kyle..." Jack replied.

"We _all _do, man.." Kenny replied with a sigh. It was hard for _him _to even talk about as well, and for _good _reason!

"But listen.." Kenny began with a comforting grin. "I.. I dunno if you're into all that _religious_ stuff that Drew and Bebe were into, but if you are, I'd like to believe that Kyle is _right _there in your heart.. She's up there.. somewhere.. And she's looking down on us with all the _happiness _in the world, and is _proud _of all her friends and family.."

Jack nodded sadly.

There was a sudden comm signal.

Jack sighed. "Caesarius?"

"Emperor, we're receiving a transmission from a group that identifies as the Rebel Alliance, and..."

Caesarius sounded...happier than usual. Like he had received some much needed good news.

Kenny and Carandial both noticed this, Kenny immediately perking up.

"Did they kill Zillum or something!?" He asked with evident hope.

"Better." A voice said behind them.

Jack, Kenny, and Carandial turned, and-

Jack froze. Caesarius was walking towards them, and behind him was…

"DADDY!" Amelia yelled, rushing up and hugging Jack, followed closely by Simba. Behind them was Kyle…

Jack hugged both of his missing children, and began to cry joyfully. "Thank god, thank god!" Jack cried.

"_KYLE_!" Kenny exclaimed, immediately laughing joyfully and running up to hug her. Whether this was normal for him or not, he didn't _care_. "Dude! You're- You're _alive_!"

Kyle smiled sadly, and hugged Kenny. "I'm just glad we're all safe..."

She looked at Kenny. "Nice uniform, Grand Admiral..."

Kenny couldn't help but laugh at that, showing it off better to her.

"Thanks.." Kenny replied. "It's.. a long story. But I'm back in the military now. For _good _I suppose.." He mused with a shrug, referring to how he was all of a sudden in such a high ranking.

Kyle smiled. "I'm proud of you, brother.." She smiled, before looking to Jack.

The two looked at each other, before Jack ran forward. The two embraced, and Jack continued to cry joyfully.

"I'm so sorry! It was all my fault! I-"

He stopped when she kissed him. It was a moment of pure bliss. The pain was over. Now, it was only them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stan was sitting in his house, watching Kylie, Kenzi, and Adia playing a game in his living room. Kenzi was now able to _run _at full speed and was speaking in full, _clear _sentences! She was _very _smart for her age. Even if she was growing more rapidly than a normal child would, her intelligence was growing more and more every day!

"Hey! That's not your wailwoad!" Kenzi yelled out at her sister, Adia. They were in the middle of an intense game of Monopoly, and even though Adia and Kylie insisted she was too young to play, Kenzi surprised _everyone _by actually being a worthy competitor! She was actually _winning _the game so far.

"No Kenzi.." Adia tried to defend. "You rolled a _seven_! Not a six.."

"I know!" Kenzi shot back, pointing to the board. "I was _here_.. One, two, three, four, five, six, _seven_!"

Adia double checked to make sure she wasn't just being a poor sport, but lo and behold, Kenzi actually got _another _amazing roll!

"How do you _do _that!?" Adia gasped in slight shock. "You're getting so _lucky_.."

Kylie chuckled. "No wonder she has us both mortgaged..."

"You're all losing to the _youngest _person here.." Stan remarked, throwing a teasing jab.

"That's why you were eliminated _first_, Daddy!" Kenzi giggled.

Stan widened his eyes at that. Did.. she actually just call him, '_daddy'_!?

Adia was clearly upset by this, but completely understood why she would think that. A _huge _part of Adia just wanted to tell Kenzi the truth, but at the same time.. Did she really want to explain it all and ruin the wonderful family moment they were all having?

The truth was, while Kenzi knew at the _time _that Drew and Bebe were her parents, her memories of them started to fade away a bit as she was moved from house to house. Hearing the news of her Grandma's death was hard _enough _on Kenzi, and Adia as well..

That was another reason Adia didn't want to say anything to Kenzi.. The _last _thing she wanted to see was her sister so sad. Adia knew that she had to find it out _someday_, but..

Perhaps when Kenzi grew older and was able to fully comprehend it.. _Then _it would be time..

Kylie frowned a bit, understanding why, but she knew it was not the time.

Stan looked into Adia's eyes, as if mentally asking her what he should do. Adia gave a simple nod with closed eyes, confirming that Stan should just go along with it until it was time.

Stan took a deep breath, understanding it completely. Deciding to regain his composure, Stan flashed a smirk and finally replied to Kenzi's remark,

"Yeah.. I guess you're right." There was a brief pause, before he teased once more, "But _only _because I let you off the hook this time!"

Kenzi gasped, and shot back with a laugh,

"Nuh _uh_!"

"_Yeah _huh!" Stan continued to tease her, before they both started laughing in joy.

Adia couldn't help but laugh with that same level of happy energy. She _loved _seeing her sister so happy! And _even _though she was a bit upset Kenzi didn't know her real parents, she was content for now with the fact that whenever Kenzi was old enough, she would discover the truth.

Kylie had to go to the bathroom soon after, leaving the others alone.

There was a knock on the door.

Stan sighed as he stood up off the couch and made his way to the door, clearly annoyed. As he opened the door, he began to say,

"I _told _you damn Mormons that I'm not-"

Stan cut himself off when he saw that it was in fact _not _the said Mormons in question.. No! This was the _opposite _of that!

It was…

"Hey, Stan..." Kyle greeted with a smile.

"DUDE!" Stan couldn't help but exclaim with a joyous laughter. He didn't give her any chance to _react _before pulling her into an embrace. It seemed he and Kenny shared more of a mind than once _anticipated_!

Kyle smiled as she hugged him back. "We're alright. We all are."

She frowned. "Dude, I can't breathe!"

Stan widened his eyes, and quickly let go. Stan then sheepishly chuckled as he finally began to calm down,

"Heh, sorry.."

"Daddy, who is that at the door?.." Kenzi asked Stan, walking her still small body into view.

Kyle's eyes widened. "Aww, is this your daughter?" She asked Stan.

Stan's eyes widened slightly, before he looked down at her. Kenzi smiled up at him, before she nodded,

"Mm _hmm_!"

Stan chuckled a bit, before he looked back at Kyle and explained,

"Yep! This is my daughter! My daughter, _Kenzi_.." Stan finished with a hint of emphasis, trying to subconsciously tell Kyle that this was in fact Drew and Bebe's daughter he was looking after.

Kyle's eyes widened, before she nodded quickly. "Well nice to meet you little one. I'm Kyle, your dad's super best friend."

Kyle then looked at Stan. "Has your dad gotten into any trouble while I was gone?" She asked with a smirk.

Kenzi shook her head.

"No.. But _Papa_ can sure be silly sometimes!" She answered Kyle, referring to her 'grandpa' Randy now.

"Why am I not surprised?" Kyle chuckled.

Kylie finally returned from the bathroom, and stopped when she saw Kyle.

"Mom?!" Kylie asked, both shocked and happy.

Kyle smiled. "Hey..."

Kylie rushed forward and hugged her mom tearfully. "Where are the others? Are Simba and Amelia alright?! What happened?! Where did you go-"

"They're all just fine. And it's a long story, I'll tell you in a bit." Kyle said gently. Kylie smiled, and hugged her older self again.

"Um.." Stan began, looking back towards Kenzi and Adia. "Adia, why don't you take your sister upstairs and see if my Mom needs any help packing bags."

It was true that Sharon _was _in fact packing bags. They were to go on vacation soon as a family to Los Angeles. It was bound to be _quite _a fun weekend for them!

Adia understood what Stan was trying to do, and immediately obliged.

"Come on, Sis.." Adia told Kenzi, who ran after her lioness sibling up the stairs, leaving Stan, Kyle, Kylie, Jack, and Kenny alone.

By this point, Stan had stepped outside, with Kylie following suit. It seemed that Stan had a _lot _on his mind that he wanted to say!

"Guys..." Kyle began. "What happened..?" She asked nervously. What had happened to Drew and Bebe?

"I guess I might as well start from the beginning.." Stan sorrowfully sighed. "Not long after your disappearance, The Joker escaped custody.. He kidnapped Bebe, Adia, and Kenzi, and held them _hostage_! He held them captive in three different buildings _rigged _to blow!"

From there, Kenny picked up where Stan left off, as he noticed Stan starting to get a little worked up,

"Kenzi and Adia were found, and those involved in guarding them were either brought into custody, or they were _killed_.. Raiden killed Umberto by electrocuting him to death, so there's _one_ asshole we won't have to deal with anymore!"

Stan couldn't help but grin at that, before he informed Kyle,

"You got _that _right.. Raiden and the Earthrealm warriors have been here for us a _lot _lately."

"Anyways," Kenny continued on. "Batman rushed towards Bebe's location to reach her in time, but…"

He and Stan both looked down sadly, implying that is how she died.

Kyle's eyes widened. "No...She can't..."

"She is.." Stan nodded with his eyes closed. "Bebe died in a fiery explosion.. as did Batman.. And _all _because of The Joker! That fucker is _still _on the loose as we speak!"

Kyle's mouth was agape. Kylie was noticeably bothered by that last part, and leaned against Kyle for support. Kyle gently placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "How...is Drew alright?"

Stan and Kenny looked among each other, as if mentally preparing themselves for the inevitable reveal. Kenny looked directly at Kyle, before he said,

"No.. Drew-" He paused briefly. "-Drew died in that explosion.. Right there beside Bebe.. He-" Kenny paused once more, before Stan decided to just finish it for him,

"Drew _was _Batman!"

Kyle blinked. "What?! And...you're telling me...oh Christ..."

Kyle shook her head. "My God...Both of them..."

She looked down. "My God...you guys, there...these people, they call themselves the Dark State! Zillum's with them! They're going to-"

"Woah, woah, woah.. Slow _down_!" Kenny told Kyle, not really understanding all of what she said at first. Besides that; he could tell that she was getting _really _stressed out and was downright _terrified _about something.. "Now _what _happened, again?.."

"They...these people! They captured me and the kids! They're going to invade!"

Kyle looked at Jack. "They told me...that they're coming for you...For us all!"

"Not a _chance_!" Kenny exclaimed with determination. "We just beat the Dark State's forces not _long _ago in a conflict, and Drew even left us a posthumous set of blueprints for how to _neutralize _each member of the Dark State."

Kyle froze.

"They...already attacked?"

"They did..." Jack said. "And we beat them."

"But..." Kyle looked down, before flinching. She gripped her stomach a bit, which…

By now, you could tell she was pregnant, but no-one had really noticed until now because they were so happy to see her.

"Kyle, are you-" Jack began.

Kyle cried out, and there was a splash of water on the ground. "Oh my God! The baby! It's coming _now_!"

Jack's eyes widened. "Oh my God! Oh my God!" He helped her stabilize a bit. "Come on, we'll get you to the hospital!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kenny, Stan, Kylie, Amelia, Simba, Kenzi, and Adia were sitting in the waiting room. Kyle was screaming for the umpteenth time.

"WHY THE FUCK DID I HAVE TO BECOME A FUCKING GIRL?!" Kyle screamed.

"OW! OW! OW! DO YOU HAVE TO GRIP MY HAND SO-" Jack yelped.

"YOU DID THIS TO ME SO SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

The delivery room was just down the hall, so the others could hear everything.

"Daddy?.. What's wrong with Miss Kyle?" Kenzi asked Stan, sitting in his lap and looking very tired. They had all been there for several _hours _now, after all..

Stan looked down at Kenzi with a grin, before he replied as simple as he could,

"She's having a baby, Kenzi.."

Kenzi's face immediately lit up, an ecstatic smile now evidently shown.

"Ohh, wow! That's so cool! What's her name!?" Kenzi excitedly asked, automatically assuming it would be a girl.

"It's actually a boy." Amelia said. "Mom said she wants to name him Calvin."

"Ohh, okay.." Kenzi understood, before she regained her smile. "I can't wait to see him!" She finished with a yawn.

"We will soon, Sis.." Adia assured her in a tired tone of voice, herself. "Shouldn't be _too _much longer.."

"She's been in there an _awful _long time, though.." Kenny remarked, his face beginning to show slight worry. As one of Kyle's closest friends, he couldn't help but be at least a _bit _concerned..

"I hope mom will be okay." Kylie said, flinching when she heard another yell.

"Probably not the easiest thing to do when your vagina used to be a dick and balls.." Kenny crudely joked, a smirk on his face. He appeared to be trying to lighten up the mood, even though there was kids around.

Simba snickered. "Thanks for that image, asshole..."

Stan immediately laughed his ass off, saying to both Kenny and Simba at the same time,

"_Dudes_.." It didn't take long for Stan to calm down, and lucky enough for him, Kenzi had begun to doze off a bit by the time Kenny blurted all that out.

Lucky him.

"What?" Simba asked curiously.

"Nothing.." Stan continued to smirk, playing along. "Uncle Fucker.."

"Ohh!" Kenny yelled out, immediately laughing at the top of his lungs. He had remembered that line from the Terrance and Phillip Movie _clear _as day! He practically had the whole thing memorized ever since he was a kid, and even _now_. "No, Stan.. More like a shit faced cockmaster!" He teased Simba as well, referencing another crude line from the movie.

"Oh yeah!" Stan continued to die laughing. "I remember that one too! Good times.." Stan shook his head in memory of the time him, Kenny, Kyle, and… _Cartman _had gone to go see it.. They were in fourth grade at the time, and it was both a fond, yet _painful _memory.. Kenny seemed to have concurring thoughts as well.

"Donkey raping shit eater.." Adia mumbled towards Simba as she laid down to go to sleep, referencing the third and final line in the scene Stan and Kenny were talking about. She had said it so casually, and to everyone else besides Simba, they thought it was the funniest thing ever! She truly _was _Drew's daughter..

"At least I wouldn't fuck my uncle..." Simba replied. "Nobody fucks uncles quite like you."

"Aaand then we went to war with Canada.." Kenny shrugged almost nonchalantly.

"Dad said that he knew some officers who were in that battle. None of them really liked it. Terrance and Phillip has always been popular with the troops..." Kylie chuckled.

"Kyle's mom really _did _go fucking psycho for a little bit.." Stan brought up seriously. "I'm just glad we got _out _of that mess okay.. Saddam Hussein and Satan rose from Hell and.. _Something _else.. I can't remember exactly _what _saved us, but-"

Kenny threw his arms up, rolling his eyes with a sigh.

"Of _course _you don't.." Kenny mumbled under his breath. "They never do remember.."

Kylie thought for a moment. "Dad mentioned something about remembering you dying..."

"Me? _Dying_!?" Kenny sarcastically acted shocked. "Oh no that's _impossible_! It's not like I can just _die _and come back to _life _to where no one remembers it ever happening or anything.."

Stan cocked a brow at Kenny's sarcasm, before shrugging,

"Yeah, dude.. It seems like something's on your mind, but I never remember you dying or anything.."

"_Really_!?" Kenny began to get a bit worked up, actually shocked. "The same day we saw the Terrance and Phillip movie? I set myself on fire? The doctor replaced my heart with a potato? It _exploded_!?.."

Stan's face simply remained a confused blank one.

"You _really _don't remember that, do you?.." Kenny questioned, already knowing the answer.

"Dude, are you okay?.." Stan asked Kenny. "I have _no _idea what you're talking about.."

"Dad mentioned you told him about that...I just assumed you were joking..." Kylie said.

Kenny could only sigh, sitting back in his chair in the waiting room while rubbing his forehead,

"Y'know what.. Just forget it. It's complicated.."

Stan really felt bad for Kenny, but he just did _not _know what he was talking about at all! He was concerned for his friend, but he had _always _brought this kind of thing up before.. Maybe it was just a bad dream that Kenny had that _felt _real.

Either way, Stan wasn't about to pry and get involved in Kenny's business. He figured he should just leave the matter alone and simply change the subject.

There was a sudden loud yell, before there was silence.

Finally, a doctor walked out, looking very haggard. "You can all come in now. Both the baby and Miss Anderson are alright."

Kylie, Amelia and Simba were the first to rush towards the delivery room. Stan carried a still sleeping Kenzi and followed suit, along with Kenny and Adia. They made sure to keep a respectable distance back, to allow the direct family to see their new brother first.

When they got there, the group saw a clearly exhausted Kyle holding a tiny baby boy in her arms, Jack smiling proudly as he stood beside her.

Kylie, Simba and Amelia all rushed, and Kyle, who was smiling ear to ear, showed them their new baby brother. He had noticeably blonde hair on his head, and Kyle's emerald eyes.

"AWWW!" Kylie cooed. "Hi little brother!"

Amelia just grinned, in awe of the tiny baby in her mother's arms. Simba grinned as well. "Reminds me of you, Amelia." He said with a chuckle.

Stan shook Kenzi slightly in an effort to wake her up, saying,

"Kenzi.. Hey, the baby's here."

Kenzi's eyes creaked open, before her gaze shifted towards the newborn. Newfound energy surged through her, and just like that, she was wide awake!

Stan set her down on the floor, and Kenzi rushed over beside the hospital bed, getting a closer look.

"Oh, _hi _baby!" Kenzi giggled, seeing the still crying Calvin in plain view now.

Adia walked up beside her sister, before she told Kyle,

"He really _is _beautiful, Kyle.. Congratulations."

Kyle smiled. "Thank you, _Miss _Adia."

Adia seemed a bit taken aback by the reference, but couldn't help but give a smirk,

"Anytime, Miss Kyle.."

Kyle responded by ruffling the teenage lioness' fur on her head. "I remember when you and Amelia were this little...It brings back memories..."

Adia smiled, remembering such memories _fondly_.. Sure, it wasn't _all _sunshine and rainbows. There was that time when she had drank poisonous water and her Dad had to save her life, as well as the time when her _school _had been infected with Joker's Laughing Gas. She had always looked up to her Dad and Batman _both _when she was a cub, come to find out that her two heroes were both the _same _person!

Sure, Adia felt _really _guilty about not telling Kenzi the truth about her mother and father, and Stan appeared that way as well.. But as she had said before, in _all _due time.. Kenzi had gone from house to house and had a confusing _enough _time as it was.. This would only in turn confuse her even more. Kenzi needed a _sole _home and mindset, and to just have a happy, healthy childhood!

Adia made a vow that she would be there no matter _what _for her sister.. She was all the family she had left, and she was _not _about to let anything bad happen to her..

Simba, who by this point had a full mane on his head, began to wonder something. He and Nala had gotten very close, so maybe…

Well, he would play it by ear. He needed to be careful after all. No sense in starting a family so soon.

Jack looked at Stan and Kenny for a moment, smiling sheepishly. He felt a little bad for putting Kyle through the miracle of birth, so…

"Hope that 30 seconds of fun was worth it, Kyle.." Kenny said with a smirk.

Kyle flipped him off. "How many girls have you had to say that to again?"

"72." Kenny immediately answered without a second thought.

"I'll have you know I have better endurance than that!" Jack replied tersely. There was silence, before Simba gagged.

"Oh god...dad!" He growled.

"I'm going to need a xanax!" Kylie muttered.

"Thanks for those images!" Amelia groaned.

"Jack's _right_, Kenny.." Stan supposedly defended Jack. "He lasted _35 _seconds, dude.. Cut him some slack!"

Jack looked at the kids. "Kids, leave the room."

As the kids left the room, Jack said simply.

"Look, just because I fucked your super best friend into the sheets, made her cry out my name in pure ecstasy, does not mean you have to be jealous..." He said to Stan.

"Okay.." Stan cocked a brow with narrowed eyes. "Yeahh.. We didn't need to know that, dude."

Kenny then leaned over and whispered to Stan,

"It's fine.. He's just over compensating.."

"Like you, Ken?" Kyle asked dismissively. "You sleep with everyone to compensate for that triple-A battery you have?"

"Well, at least my dick's bigger than yours.." Kenny fired back with a shrug.

"Boom roasted!" Stan immaturely yelled out, before high-fiving Kenny.

Kyle looked at him with an annoyed expression. "You had to say that one..."

"Oh...haha..." Jack said sarcastically.

"At least I didn't die from a blowjob behind a TGI Fridays? Seriously, why there?"

Stan and Kyle both cocked a brow, not knowing what the hell Jack was talking about. Kenny actually chuckled, though, before energetically saying,

"See, at least _somebody _remembers! And I'll have you know that it was the _best _blowjob of my life.. Thank you very much.."

"What? I wasn't being serious, dude.." Jack replied, winking at Kenny.

"Seriously, he actually thought I was serious?" He asked Stan and Kyle.

Stan shrugged.

"I.. _guess _so?" Stan responded, still trying to figure it all out. "I don't remember you telling me about no _blowjob _behind a TGI Fridays, dude.."

Kenny narrowed his eyes in an unamused way, before looking at Jack,

"I swear to Christ, I'm thinking of changing the name of my ship from the '_Kyle'_, to the '_Jack Has No Pullout'_.."

"Eh...that last part is true..." Kyle shrugged.

Jack looked her in a surprised, hurt expression.

"What, we have living proof right here!"

"Boom!" Stan began, looking at Kenny.

"_Roasted_!" Kenny finished, before the two friends laughed at Jack's expense.

Jack groaned, and was about to reply, before Adia yelled in an annoyed voice from the other room.

"Oh shut the fuck up!"

Stan and Kenny immediately ceased their laughter, before Kenny spoke,

"Well.. When Miss Drew Jr. starts yelling at you, it's time to call it a day, huh?" He chuckled at the end.

"Agreed on that.." Stan nodded with a chuckle of his own.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It looks like our little spy is already sending back data..." Zillum spoke as the council listened to the conversation. The rest of the Dark State leadership had to agree on that. While this particular information was useless and disturbing, it was still proof that the concept worked.

"Such petty children in control of an empire...Insulting..." Palpatine growled.

"35 _seconds_!?" Deathstroke had to bring up as he sharpened one of his combat knives. "That's just depressing.."

"Agreed..." Davy Jones said.

"So...we know this works..." Thanos spoke. "I take it that it's only a matter of time before we come across vital information?"

"Of course it _works_.." Lex Luthor confidently and seriously brought up. "I constructed the thing, myself.. It was surgically implanted _very _precisely, to where it is embedded in between the major arteries in her left arm.. I've set it so that if any foreign material such as tweezers are to come in _contact _with it, a highly fatal dosage of cyanide will immediately be administered into the girl's bloodstream.."

Lex Luthor then smirked wickedly.

"It's _full _proof.." The super genius finished.

"Anderson will have to make a choice," Vader spoke. "Sacrifice his beloved or his Empire..."

"No matter which one he chooses," Deathstroke began. "he will _fall_.. If the girl dies, he will break _mentally_.. If he surrenders the Empire, we will seize control and execute them ourselves. We have him trapped in a corner.. Like a moth to a flame, the spineless Emperor will walk _right _into our trap, and he will be no longer.."

"At this point, I wouldn't put it past him to surrender. All it takes is a few military defeats, and the death of his whore, and he will be helpless..." Maul spoke.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first thing Geoff noticed...was the cold.

Wait…

He jumped up in surprise when he realized that he was stuck in some kind of snowy forest!

Around him, Gwen, Trent, DJ, Heather, Bridgette, and Duncan were all waking up as well. "Ugh..." Trent muttered.

"Wait...guys...where the heck are we?" He asked when he realized they weren't at camp.

"I don't know, but it's cold!" Geoff said with a shiver.

"Probably another one of _Chris's _stupid challenges.." Heather rolled her eyes.

"I dunno, Heather.." DJ spoke, getting a bit spooked. "I don't think this is anywhere _close _to the island!.."

"Yeah..." Gwen began, as she got up. "Looks like we're in Alaska or something, rather than Ontario..."

"We could go ice fishing.." Duncan carelessly, yet jokingly suggested with his typical 'bad boy' smirk.

"You think-" Geoff began, before there was a loud roar in the air. What looked like a fighter jet flew over them for a second, before disappearing somewhere to the north.

"Think we should head over there, maybe get some help?" Trent asked.

Bridgette looked at the jet, which was flying off, and then looked back at the group with a nod,

"It wouldn't hurt.." The blonde haired, green eyed surfer girl responded. "We should find out where we're at, and just _how _far away we are from camp.."

"Yeah, Bridgette's right." Geoff said in agreement.

"Well then," Duncan shrugged, preparing himself for a lengthy walk, before saying to Bridgette, "Lead the way, Miss Malibu.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The seven teens walked maybe a half hour, before coming across a small town. As they exited the forest, they saw a sign that called:

'_Chad's, the best Sex Shop in Colorado'_.

"Chris.." Duncan shook his head with an amused smirk. "Must have bumped the rating up from TV-14 to TV-_MA_!.."

"I swear to _God_!" Heather began to yell. "If this is a _sex _challenge, they can count me out!"

"Honestly, Heather…" Bridgette began, looking at the sign with reddish cheeks and slight disgust. "So will I.."

The rest of the town seemed fairly normal, though they did notice a few things that seemed a bit out of place here and there. Chief among those was the flagpole over the town hall, which had three flags, a rather Racist looking yellow flag with white stick figures hanging a black one, which they presumed was the town's flag, the Stars and Stripes of the United States, but, above that, a flag with three horizontal bars, black, white and blue, with an 'M' shaped emblem in the middle, flying at the very top.

"Wait.." Bridgette began to say in confusion. "Isn't it Federal Law to hang the American flag higher than the others?"

"Yeah.. And what even _is _that blue flag, anyways?.." DJ questioned, just as confused. He then cringed slightly. "And.. obviously that _yellow _one.."

"For the love of _God_, Kenny!" A voice yelled nearby.

"There should be a law against a joke that stupid!"

The group turned to see two young men walking down the street, both with blonde hair, but one in an orange hoodie, and the other in a dark blue jacket and khaki pants. The one in the blue jacket was the one who had yelled that.

"Oh come on, dude!" Kenny told Jack while laughing his ass off. "You get it, though, right? Because the _hot dog _is supposed to be a dic-"

"I _know_!" Jack cut Kenny off almost immediately. "You- You don't have to explain it to me.. I got it."

Jack threw his hands up in the air. "Grand Admiral, I'm giving you a standing order to shut the fuck up, effective immediately."

"Oh come _on_, Mr. 35 seconds.." Kenny smirked. "We're off _duty_.."

Jack was about to reply, before he noticed the group of teens looking at them like they were crazy. Jack didn't recognize any of them. "I don't know this guy...I've never seen him before in my life," Jack said, pointing to Kenny.

"Lovely.." Kenny rolled his eyes with his smirk never leaving.

Duncan stifled a laugh, and brought up,

"Wait.. What's he mean by '35 _seconds_'?"

"_Anyways_," Bridgette cut Duncan off, looking at him from the corner of her eye, mentally telling him to shut it. "Hi, my name's _Bridgette_.." She then motioned to each of her friends individually,

"This is Duncan, DJ, Heather, Geoff, Gwen, and Trent.."

"Sup," Trent said with a friendly grin.

Gwen just waved, somewhat annoyed by the previous conversation the two had.

"Hi, guys.. How's it goin'?" DJ waved with a friendly smile of his own.

"_Sup_, dudes.." Duncan greeted in his usual tone of voice.

Heather simply looked at them with her arms crossed, but didn't say anything.

"We're all a little lost.. And we were wondering if you could help us figure out where we are?" Bridgette asked Jack and Kenny.

Jack cocked a brow. "Lost as in how? Did...you seven just sorta...appear here randomly? Or were you lost in that forest and need directions? Or..."

"We fell asleep at that _disgusting _old summer camp in _Muskoka_, and then we all woke up _here_!.." Heather answered for Bridgette in _her _usual tone of voice, which was rather impatient.

Jack flinched a bit at her tone, but sighed. "Looks like we have another anomaly..." He said to Kenny. "At least it's not a crocodile this time..."

"Maybe not a crocodile, but she'll _still _bite your head off if you get too close.." Duncan quipped, not aware of what the two were referencing, but decided to throw that jab at Heather anyways.

Jack laughed dismissively.

"Oh, I'd like to see her try..."

Heather rolled her eyes.

"Oh puh-_lease_.." She waved off Jack's remarks. "Like I'd even _consider _touching someone like you."

Jack chuckled. "Likewise, princess..."

"Can we _please _just get back on track here!?" Bridgette yelled out, getting stressed. "I would _just _like to know where we are so we can figure out what to do next.."

"You're in South Park, Colorado." Kenny answered for Bridgette.

"No shit sherlock." Gwen replied.

Jack's face turned serious. "Can I get your last names, please?"

Bridgette could only facepalm, thinking to herself,

'_Dammit, Gwen..' _

"Johnson.." Duncan immediately answered with his usual smirk. "Duncan _Johnson_.."

After getting everyone's last names, Jack pulled out what looked to be a small tablet. It looked more advanced than anything the campers had ever seen, though. As Jack entered in some data, DJ asked,

"What the heck is _that_?.."

"A Mobile Imperial Database Browser." Jack replied. "Allows us to look up records for anything in the Empire."

"A mobile who _what _now!?.." DJ questioned with obvious confusion.

Jack looked at Kenny. "Your turn to tell the newcomers."

"I dunno, Jack.." Kenny began, obviously in a sarcastic tone. "Does that include getting 'boom roasted' by the goth chick again?.."

"Yes." Jack replied with a smirk.

Kenny shrugged, going along with it.

"Eh, whatever.." Kenny mumbled, before he began to explain to the group of teens. "So I'll keep this as simple as possible. Basically-"

Kenny went into great detail about the Replicator, despite his promise to 'keep things simple'. It took a long while, but finally Kenny's explanation came to a close, leaving an awed and still slightly confused group of teens.

"Yes, that's pretty much it." Jack sighed.

"We've had our share of problems since then, but it's nothing we can't handle." He then chuckled.

Heather was still unconvinced.

"So what you're telling me.." She began in a rude manner. "Is that this 'Replicator' remote thingy can make _anything _appear out of thin air?.." She then closed her eyes and turned her head pompously. "Pfft.. Yeah _right_."

Kenny and Jack looked at each other, before they both nodded, seemingly getting the same idea. Kenny turned to face Heather again with a smirk, telling her,

"I insist you watch and learn, _sweetheart_.."

Heather's eyes shot open in shock, taken aback by what Kenny had just called her, before she faced him with anger.

"What did you just-" Heather began to say, before she was cut off when a sudden snap-hiss and burst of blue light caused the teens to gasp in shock. DJ, most notably, even shrieked like a girl, jumping into some nearby bushes.

Jack held his lightsaber in his hand, it's brilliant blade humming in an otherworldly way. He grinned.

"Didn't expect to meet a Jedi knight today, did you guys?"

"No! I _didn't_!" DJ yelled out from inside the bushes, his voice cracking slightly.

"Dude..." Trent began, grinning. "That's..._awesome_!"

"Wicked.." Duncan had to compliment, staring at it like a kid would a candy bar or a new toy. He, himself, loved carving things with knives, but _lightsabers _would bring carving to a _whole _new level..

"Does that thing.." Bridgette nervously began to say, biting her lower lip. "Does that thing _work_?.."

Jack chuckled. "Watch this..."

He held his hand out to a nearby rock, and pulled out towards him with the force. As the rock began to accelerate at him, he swung the blade _sharply _from side to side, and cut the rock clean in _half_!

As the group stood there awestruck, Kenny smirked with crossed arms towards Heather, asking her,

"Satisfied?.."

Heather's awestruck expression wore off upon him saying that, and she put her hands in front of her to shield the light and heat from her face, before saying,

"Okay, you guys making stupid stuff up.. _Fine_.. But can you at _least _turn that thing off? I _just _had a suntan earlier today, you know.."

Kenny shrugged before quipping in his usual manner,

"Actually, no I didn't.." He then winked at Heather, before finishing, "But be sure and tell me next time you _do_.. I'll watch you sunbathe _any _day, gorgeous."

Heather's face immediately reddened as everyone else couldn't help but burst into laughter. They had to admit, seeing Heather uncomfortable after _all _she had done on the show was _quite _satisfying..

"Boom, roasted..." Geoff chuckled.

"Okay, new Imperial law," Jack said. "Anyone who says that gets a cookie." He chuckled. "Unless you're last name is Marsh or McCormick." He said, flashing a grin to Kenny.

"Oh come _on_!" Kenny said, obviously annoyed. "That's gay, dude. I want my cookies!"

Jack proceeded to toss a replicated cookie at Kenny, causing him to fall over when it hit him in the face.

"That's gonna leave a mark..." Gwen chuckled.

"You don't say.." Kenny said while on the ground, slightly dazed. However, he didn't care, as he bit right into the cookie anyways.

His eyes widened when he realized it was peanut butter…

"Oh! What the fuck is _this _shit, Jack!?" Kenny exclaimed, rising to his feet and tossing the cookie on the ground, stomping on it repeatedly.

"Oh my gosh!" Bridgette exclaimed, thinking it was something serious. "Was it _poisoned_!?"

"_Yes_!" Kenny exclaimed, before pointing at Jack. "That bastard gave me a _peanut _butter cookie, and _disguised _it as a chocolate chip! Fucker.."

Trent began to laugh. "Oh come on dude, it can't be that bad, at least it wasn't...a raisin one..." He said, paling at the thought.

"Oatmeal _raisin_!?" Bridgette asked in shock. "Come _on_! That's like the _best _one!"

"I agree.. They're pretty good." DJ added onto Bridgette's statement.

"Better than peanut butter, that's for _damn _sure.." Kenny nodded.

"Oh let it go, Grand Admiral..." Jack shrugged. "You still haven't forgiven Carandial for that incident have you? The others thought the giant peanut butter cookie prank was pretty funny. Even if...it did nearly eat you..."

Jack stopped. "Well, at least you weren't hurt..."

"WHAT THE FU-" Kenny began, before he took out his handgun and shot himself in the head, point blank.

"OH MY GOD! THEY KILLED KENNY!" Stan suddenly yelled on the other side of town, for no reason, waking up Kenzi. "YOU BASTARDS!" Kyle yelled while talking with Wendy.

Kenny's vision was of darkness, before moments later blurry images suddenly appeared before him. He heard a loud ringing in his ears, before suddenly the blurry images immediately transformed into real life again, and he saw that he and Jack were in the midst of walking out of some sort of house..

It was a large house that the group of teens were in, and would supposedly be _living _at! All of that time had passed by almost immediately, as it usually did every time Kenny died..

Looking at Jack as the two walked down the house's steps and towards Jack's car, Kenny quickly asked him,

"Hey, Jack? Do you remember that time I shot myself in the head when we met those guys?.."

Jack just smirked. "Indeed I do, Kenny...None of them do, though, as usual."

Kenny could only sigh, before he rubbed his forehead, getting a slight headache.

"Of course they don't.. Whatever." Kenny softly said as he got into the passenger seat of Jack's car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The days that followed were relatively peaceful. The world was recovering from the invasion. Things were getting better. All seemed to be going well.

Raiden was currently in the Wu Shi Academy, overseeing the training of some of the new students.

"Your fighters are as impressive I remember, Thunder God." A voice said behind Raiden.

Without even having to turn around, Raiden immediately knew it to be the voice of Tyromairon.

"Tyromairon.." Raiden began, continuing his observation of the students in training, one of those students notably being Adia. She was clearly struggling with her martial arts training, as it was very unorthodox for a lioness. But she kept pushing forward, and didn't give up! She was forced to adapt a lot of these techniques to fit the way a lioness has to fight.

Raiden grinned slightly as she saw Adia push forward on her training with Liu Kang and Kung Lao, who were currently instructing her in the beginning of her martial arts training.

"What brings you to these grounds?.." Raiden finally turned around, questioning Tyromairon.

"I am here with a request, old friend." Tyromairon spoke. "As you know, this world, and the people within it are under siege from an evil enemy not unlike the one we faced together millenia ago..."

Raiden remembered what Tyromairon referred to _greatly_.. It was an invasion from Shao Kahn on Cyrannus not too long after he had ousted The Dragon King, Onaga, as the Emperor of Outworld.

Shao Kahn invaded multiple realms with no mercy immediately after his usurp of the throne, taking them over with relatives ease before absorbing their world into Outworld.

Raiden was instructed by the Elder Gods, along with the other gods who were protectors of their respective realms, to band together and cease Shao Kahn's path of invasion in its tracks, before he conquered too much.

That is what led Raiden and these gods to the world of Cyrannus.. Shao Kahn's next target. Tyromairon and Raiden worked together, and against all odds, managed to push back Shao Kahn out of Cyrannus, though at the cost of nearly the entirety of Tyromairon's race, the Oikoumene. The remainder went into hibernation, content that they had saved their world.

Shao Kahn had been pushed from Cyrannus, but it wouldn't stop him from invading Edenia that _same _day.. Even today, Shao Kahn remained Emperor of Outworld, but luckily was under the restraints of the Elder Gods' Mortal Kombat fighting tournament wager. This set of rules was put in place by Sindel, Shao Kahn's forced Empress who was taken from the realm of Edenia during his invasion there. Sindel wished to spare Earthrealm what Edenia had suffered, and made the deal with the Elder Gods, which was binding due to her _technically _being royalty of Outworld. Sindel committed suicide not long after, unable to take the conditions she was living under, anymore..

The wager was that if Earthrealm won 10 tournaments in a row, Shao Kahn would never be able to invade Earthrealm again. However, if Shao Kahn and Outworld managed to win 10 in a row, Earthrealm was his to conquer..

A Mortal Kombat tournament takes place every 50 years, and Outworld has currently won 9 tournaments in a row.. The next Mortal Kombat tournament was due in 5 years time.

"Yes.. I remember.." Raiden finally spoke, snapping himself out of his thoughts.

"My goal right now is to prevent such bloodshed again." Tyromairon declared.

"I am forming an Order to defend this realm and it's Empire from invasion. The Imperial Navy is a powerful force, but they require assistance and leadership. Something I believe we can provide."

Tyromairon paused before continuing. "There are plenty of remarkable people out here. They must be brought together, so we can fight the battles others never could.."

Raiden looked briefly at Tyromairon, before he abruptly asked,

"Have I ever told you of the White Lotus Society?.."

Tyromairon cocked a brow. "Once, many years ago...And only briefly."

Raiden understood, but explained it again anyways, just to refresh his memory,

"The White Lotus Society is a very _secretive _group of Earthrealm Shaolin warriors, all of them hand picked by me.." Raiden then pointed towards Liu Kang and Kung Lao, who were way out in the distance and still training Adia. "Liu Kang and Kung Lao are _both _members.. They have held membership for almost a decade now, but even _still _have to prove their worth."

Raiden gave a very serious and reassuring look to Tyromairon, before finishing,

"Their numbers are known only by me and its members, but if need be, there are _always _new worthy recruits in the events of a shortage.. They are among the fiercest, most _disciplined _warriors in all of Earthrealm.. We are all _well _protected, I assure you.."

Tyromairon nodded.

"Then I trust your judgment, old friend."

He looked out the window. "The Emperor has called a meeting of not only us, but the leaders of every nation on this planet. He has only told me it will be important."

Raiden looked outside as well, watching over the students' training once more, noticing Adia actually landing some _very _significant and disciplined blows at this point! Liu Kang halted her strikes, and he and Kung Lao gave her a respectful bow, which the lioness returned. They seemed to be smiling at her, _very _impressed at her progress so far!

Raiden once again couldn't help but smile slightly, before he turned his full attention back to Tyromairon, content with his observation for the day.

"When is this meeting to take place?" Raiden questioned.

"Tonight at 7:00 PM." Tyromairon replied. "The South Park convention center."

Raiden gave a nod of understanding, before he finally said to Tyromairon,

"Farewell.."

_CRASH!_

Raiden lifted up his hand, and a bolt of lightning came down on top of him. With that, Raiden teleported away, out of sight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The South Park Convention Center was filled with representatives and leaders of over two hundred nations and sovereign states, as well as important people from all over.

Kyle, Kenny and Alex were wondering when Jack would finally make whatever big announcement he was going to make.

"So...how was the trip to China and Europe after the war with Darkseid?" Kyle asked Alex.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that it isn't as I aspired as a child. It is regretful that such an ugly war scarred such a beautiful land, but I'm confident that the cyclic balance between war and peace will conclude with a permanent and neutral equilibrium," Alex declared.

"Let's hope." Kyle sighed.

There was stunned silence when Jack entered the room, and stood on the podium, overlooking the leaders.

"Honoured representatives of the nations of this world and beyond," he began.

"I am here with an announcement that I'm sure many of you have dreamed of since the end of the Third World War and the rise of the United Terran Empire."

He looked at President Gordon in particular. "There shall be a worldwide referendum to decide whether or not each nation or entity shall remain as part of the Empire, or have legal and total independence."

"Excellent.." The leader of Australia began to say. "There have been many complaints coming my way for when such a referendum might become available to the population. At the time, there's nothing I could have done, but now.. I'm glad such an option is coming up."

Jack nodded. "So long as a nation agrees to the terms set forth in this treaty, namely, the complete and total disassembly of all nuclear or unconventional weapons by the Empire, and an international agreement to respect sentient rights, they will be allowed to leave. So long as these terms are respected, the Empire will allow every nation their sovereignty."

"Unacceptable!" Iran's leader now exclaimed. "There will always be those who stand against us, and without these weapons, the infidels will be at an _advantage_!" He finished this while shifting his gaze at Israel's leader.

Jack crossed his arms.

"Then Iran will be placed under martial law and occupation until they agree to the terms, as will _any _nation who doesn't." Jack said harshly.

"Don't forget, we still have troops in your borders. You are not independent until we say you are. This is charity. If you mistake that kindness for weakness, then you will be placed under the rule of a military governor appointed by the Empire. This goes to any nation. If these terms are not agreed to, then there will be no referendum. You have a choice, referendum and potential independence while agreeing to these terms, or the continuation of current policy."

"You are _still _but a mere child.." Russia's leader now fired. "You won that war only by _chance_. Let us not forget that.. You found that remote device, and the other fat child merely wasn't intelligent enough to utilize his obvious advantage."

Jack looked the Russian leader in his eye. "I may be a child, but I'm the one who holds all the cards. This isn't 1945 when we had to accommodate anyone. The Empire is allowing this referendum as an act of kindness. An act,"

Jack looked around the room. "That can be cancelled if this continues."

Japan's leader immediately stood up now, using a wiser and more negotiative approach,

"Do not listen to such ignorance from those other nations.. For they are stuck in the past." Russia and Iran's leaders gave him a scowl, before he continued on, looking directly at Jack. "My country has received less aid than it has needed, and our people have definitely been causing a stir about it. It is just as horrible over there than it is over here.. Let that remain on the record." There was a brief pause, before Japan's leader finally concluded,

"However, I will not be bitter about it.. Nor will the denizens of Japan.. We only ask that you take ignorant insults from such leaders made of fossil with a grain of salt. Let this referendum continue, for most of the world has been grasping for a _choice_.."

Jack nodded. "The referendum will be held in two weeks time. And the results will be respected by the Empire so long as they are respected by the nations."

"Good.." The leader of the recent Confederate States Of America movement spoke now, his thick Southern accent echoing throughout the room. "This has been a long time comin'.. Not just after the Empire, but a century and a _half _ago.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carandial, Stan, Kenny, Kyle, Caesarius, Wendy, Kylie, Adia, Kenzi, Amelia, Simba, Duncan, Gwen, Trent, DJ, Geoff, Heather and Bridgette were waiting at Jack's house. Apparently, Jack had to dictate the terms of the referendum, but was now on his way back.

Now they were only waiting.

"So.. Who do you think _stays_, and who do you think _goes_?.." Duncan asked everyone the first question, beginning the inevitable speculation.

Kyle thought for a moment, before speaking. "Did you guys hear about how there were demonstrations in support of the Empire in much of the western US, while the Northeast seems to be just as vocal of its independence?"

"Yeah.." Bridgette nodded, knowing what Kyle was talking about. "And even how the South is wanting to secede and become the Confederacy again."

"It's crazy..." Wendy shrugged. "I mean, the Empire formed in December, and now, in June, it's allowing everyone to leave...You think Jack knows what he's doing?"

"No idea.." DJ shrugged. "I ain't known the dude long, so I apologize."

"He's definitely been a _good _leader.." Adia spoke up now, defending Jack. She then sighed. "But I will say he's not without his share of flaws.. I love Uncle Jack, but when you're in such a position for long enough, it can start to get to you a bit.."

"Daddy has been going through a lot, but he's still a good person." Kylie replied. "This is the guy who took down Cartman and led the charge that drove the Dark State from the solar system. I think his vision was right, and personally, I feel, that with the threats out there, he shouldn't have done this..."

Stan sighed as he held Kenzi in his arms, debating on whether or not he should give his opinion. After some debate, he decided to go for it anyways,

"I'll have to disagree, Kylie.." Stan spoke in a soft and polite voice, simply sharing his viewpoint. "Your Dad is a kind, _strong _man.. One me, and even _Kenny _have doubted in the past, but were proven wrong.. _However_, as far as this referendum goes, I think he made the right call.." He looked over at Kenny, as if he wanted him to add onto this.

Kenny knew exactly what Stan was trying to reference, and with that, he gave his opinion as well,

"Yeah.. Back when we were arguing that day about whether or not the Empire should rule the world, I sided with Drew and Bebe, who were vehemently _against _such an idea.. I later told Stan about it, and he felt the same way.. We now know that the Empire has definitely brought the world closer than it _was_, in _some _ways. However, if you limit each nation's freedom to where they're _forced _to stay without any sort of _say _in the matter, things can get _ugly_.."

Kenny motioned between him and Stan, finishing,

"Me and Stan can _confirm _that from a war perspective.. And so can your father.."

Kylie frowned.

"I know...I'm just...worried. You said it yourself, they'll be back. Now, what if the other nations allow them to come, or even side with them?" She replied. "You know some of them will."

"Then we'll take each and _every _one of them down!" Adia of all people exclaimed, surprising everybody. She said it with such ferocity, but at the same _time_, seemed so.. calm.

It seemed the discipline and the pure chi of the Shaolin was _already _beginning to take effect on her.

"I'm still in the process of becoming a Shaolin Warrior.. I'm taking Master Liu Kang and Kung Lao's training to _heart_, so that one day, I can help _defend _the Earth from such threats!" A small tear came to Adia's eye as her expression remained determined. "Just like _Daddy_.."

Kylie smiled, a bit sadly, remembering Drew.

"If someone messes with us, I say we crush them. This is daddy's decision, but if anyone crosses us, we make them pay." She said.

"I agree," Caesarius said. "While I understand and support the necessity of this referendum, it doesn't change the fact that we must defend this world."

He sighed. "This is our home now, and we'd die to defend it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tonight was the big night. The referendum was in progress across the world. For the people of South Park, it had marked a decisive change. The eastern US had voted overwhelmingly for independence, and the west voted just as strongly for remaining with the Empire. Meanwhile, the South was gaining ground in it's own referendum for a new Confederacy.

"Thank you, Kenny." Jack said to Kenny, as the group waited for the results.

"Thank me?" Kenny questioned with a cocked brow. "For what?"

"For being one of our greatest heroes. No matter what happens, I wanted to thank you for fighting alongside me since October. You're a good friend, and I feel I owe you more for the heroics you've done."

Jack hesitated. "Even if he didn't agree with the Empire, I'm sure Drew would be proud of you."

A stray tear could not be held back as it came to Kenny's eye, as memories of Drew came flooding back to him. He wiped it away, and he gave a thankful nod, before saying,

"I- I sure hope so.." There was a brief pause. "Drew was one of my _best _friends.. He was growing on me just as much as Kyle and Stan did, believe it or not. He's been there for me through _so _many hard times, just as Stan and Kyle have been. Ever since my bastard Dad left my family high and dry.. And even after-" Kenny took a deep breath, trying to keep his emotions in check,

"-Even after my Mom, brother, and sister _all _got sick.. Because of the fucking _conditions _we had to live in.. After their passing, Drew was there.. He had gone through something _very _similar to me, and-"

Kenny began to chuckle, before adding,

"I'm sorry.. I'm rambling on at this point. But the truth is I _miss _that crazy son of a bitch!" Kenny laughed with a mix of fondness and sadness.

"We all do..." Jack mused. "We all miss _both_ of them..."

Kenny nodded with an expression of sorrow,

"Damn straight.." Kenny sighed. "That's why me and Stan _both _made a vow to watch over and _protect _those kids with our lives.. For two of our best friends.. They are _family_! Stan made a _bold _decision when he asked to care for Kenzi, himself.. Not many would do something so major."

Jack nodded.

"No, they wouldn't...Which is why...if something happens to Kyle and me, I want you to keep an eye on Kylie, Amelia, Simba and Calvin. I know I can trust you."

Jack felt a hand on his shoulder, before he looked up into Kenny's eyes.

"Dude," Kenny began with sincerity. "you better consider those kids _protected_.. You have my _word_, and I know Stan would feel the same way!"

Stan only confirmed this by nodding his head with a smile of his own. Kenzi was still asleep in his arms, as she had had an eventful day. He looked down on her fondly, mentally making Drew and Bebe that same promise.. He _would _raise her to be happy and she would be safe. And one day, when the time was right, he would tell her of her biological parents..

Jack smiled. "Thank you, Kenny..Thank you _both_."

There was a beep as the last votes were counted, and the map detailing the results of the referendum would take place was ready...

Jack looked to everyone present.

"Shall we?" He asked.

Kenny, Stan, and everyone else present could only nod. It was time…

Jack took a deep breath, and pressed 'confirm'.

The map came up. And…

It was surprising. While the vast majority of nations voted for independence, several: Germany, Ukraine, the Baltic States, Sweden, Argentina, Angola, Namibia, Tanzania, Kenya, Israel, Iraq, Vietnam, and New Zealand had voted to remain!

And even further, the western US, from California in the west to Wyoming in the east, from New Mexico in the south to Montana in the north, had voted to remain…

Colorado in particular had voted overwhelmingly in favor of the Empire…

As predicted, the Southern states had voted in favor of leaving the Empire, as _well _as the United States.. They reformed the Confederate States Of America, a nation that had not existed for over _100 _years! There were even some newcomers to the Confederacy who had not fully been there before, including the border state of Missouri, and Kentucky.

The results were in.

Jack looked to the others. "Well, I made a promise. The nations that voted for independence shall have it." He declared.

"I think you made the right decision.." DJ said with a smile towards Jack.

He and the rest of his friends from camp hadn't been here too long, but based on what they had been told, they agreed that nations getting their independence was a _good_ thing.

"What will we call our new nation? If we're not the entire Earth anymore?" Amelia asked.

Jack thought for a moment. Indeed, by declaring themselves a 'Terran' nation, they would imply a claim to the entire planet…

"There is an old name my people had for this world..."

Everyone turned to see Tyromairon step into view, along with the Thunder God, Raiden. Those who hadn't met him, which was most of the people here, to be honest, were stunned. Standing at seven feet and nine inches, with scarlet, almost black scales and feathers, and with an air of authority around him, he was an imposing figure.

"Lord...Tyromairon." Carandial said, still remembering his days of service to the old Emperor.

"You have all proven yourselves. For that I congratulate you." Tyromairon spoke.

"Who.. are _you_?" Heather of all people asked, completely taken aback by how frightening he seemed at first glance.

"Tyromairon," the imposing figure spoke. "The former emperor of Cyrannus, and now loyal member of this Empire." He looked at Jack.

"You showed our people kindness when you came to our aid. For that, my territories will join you. Two of my best commanders already have..." He said, motioning to Caesarius and Carandial.

"You've already met my old allies, the Shaolin." He looked at Adia. "You have some of the best warriors in existence here with you. And, some of the best people."

Adia couldn't help but smile, giving Tyromairon a traditional Shaolin bow of respect. Though of course, since she was a lioness, she had to alter it a _little _bit.

Kenny looked over at Heather to see her shivering a bit. Getting an idea and deciding to tease her a bit, he stepped beside her and asked,

"You scared, honey?" Heather immediately flinched, looking at him with a disgusted expression. With a smirk, Kenny put his arm around Heather and added, "I specialize in damsels in distress.."

Heather immediately cringed and shoved Kenny off of her, saying,

"_Ugh_! Get _away _from me, you neanderthal!"

Kenny simply dusted himself off, his teasing smirk never leaving.

"Playing hard to get, I see.." Kenny remarked once again, before Heather simply rolled her eyes and walked further away.

"Nice.." Duncan said with a smirk of his own, giving Kenny a fist bump. "She's totally into you, dude.."

Raiden could only shake his head, not upset, but not amused either.

"Such an attitude could only be matched by Johnny Cage.." Raiden had to remark.

"Such immaturity..." Tyromairon spoke, looking at Kenny and Duncan with an unamused expression.

"Sooo, you thought it was funny?" Duncan bravely, yet foolishly asked Tyromairon.

Carandial facepalmed, but, to everyone's surprise, Caesarius began to snicker.

"Very." Tyromairon finally replied, his lip curling in a half smile.

Bridgette wiped a bit of sweat from her brow, giving a sigh of relief, before looking at Duncan with a look that said 'are you out of your mind?'.

"A God with a sense of _humor_!" Duncan exclaimed with his typical grin. "I like it.." To everyone's surprise, Duncan pushed the boundaries even _further _when he extended his fist, offering to fist bump Tyromairon.

There was dead silence, before the Oikoumene lord did so. "I like you, kid..." Was all Tyromairon said with an amused, even somewhat surprised chuckle.

"I have protected these human mortals for a milenna, and I _still _have yet to fully understand them sometimes.." Raiden commented, an amused grin on his face as well.

"Such a goal is impossible." Tyromairon deadpanned.

He then turned serious. "I must inform my people of the new agreement, I shall return in time."

There was a burst of black smoke as Tyromairon disappeared.

"You two are fucking idiots..." Kyle said to Kenny and Duncan.

"Agreed..." Gwen chuckled, fist bumping Kyle.

"Oh _no_!" Kenny exclaimed, crossing his eyes and acting overdramatic.

Duncan did the same, clutching his chest sarcastically as if he had been stabbed.

"Boom roasted!" Duncan exclaimed, before he and Kenny simultaneously slumped to the ground, pretending to be dead.

"Seriously, Uncle Kenny," Simba said. "So no-one believes you can come back to life? Let it go..."

"Hey!" Kenny yelled at Simba, causing him to flinch in surprise. He actually seemed very serious for a bit, that is, until his voice afterwards contained an obvious joking manner to it, "Don't you _dare _reference that overrated Disney song! You'll get it stuck in my head again!"

Kylie and Amelia looked to each other, before grinning at Kenny.

"Oh for the love of Buddha Jesus.. Please _no_!" Kenny exclaimed, waving his hands in front of him in a pleading manner.

"You _do _know I have claws.. right?" Adia half-jokingly questioned, not much feeling like hearing that "_Frozen" _song either.

"So do I...Squirt..." Simba said with a grin.

Adia held up her pinky claw, which simmered at the tip to show how sharp it was, before Adia said with a smirk,

"Don't test me, little Prince.. Be a shame if you woke up with no mane."

Simba paled. "You wouldn't..."

"She _totally _would.." Kenzi of all people blurted out. "My sissy is for real."

Adia's smirk only grew, looking back at Simba with a look that said, 'checkmate'.

"Adi would." Calvin, who was in Kyle's arms suddenly declared. "Bubby is a scaredy cat!"

"Boom roasted..." Jack chuckled.

"Traitors..." Simba muttered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day had finally come. With the results in, it was clear that the people of the world had chosen their path.

Jack walked down the street, Kyle beside him, Simba, Amelia and Kylie close behind. Behind them were Kenny, Caesarius, Carandial, Grant, and Lee, and behind them Stan, Kenzi, Adia, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Wendy, Duncan, Gwen, Heather, Bridgette, DJ, Geoff and Trent.

As the group walked up the city hall steps, they waited for who would preside over the oath of office.

It was Harvey Dent, the highest ranking judicial official in this part of the Empire.

"Evening, gentlemen.." Harvey Dent greeted with his deep, yet friendly voice, shaking Jack's hand, as well as the rest of the men. "Ladies.." He said as well, not forgetting the rest of them.

Harvey gave a polite grin, before he asked Jack in a light manner with a chuckle,

"Nervous?"

Jack chuckled. "Very."

Harvey nodded his head, before he waved it off,

"Bah.. No big deal. It shouldn't take too terribly long. It's definitely not a short ceremony, but we should be out of here by lunch time."

Jack smiled, before taking a deep breath. An Imperial banner, wrapped up like a package, was placed on the podium, and Jack placed one hand on it, before holding the other up, awaiting the oath.

Harvey Dent cleared his throat, before he tested both microphones, making sure they were on. After everything was good to go, Harvey spoke,

"I, Jack Cutler Anderson.."

"I, Jack Cutler Anderson.." Jack repeated.

"Do solemnly swear.." Harvey read the next passage.

"Do solemnly swear.." Jack repeated.

"To respect the results of the referendum, and all the nations who have gone."

"To respect the results of the referendum, and all the nations who have gone."

"I _also _solemnly swear.." Harvey emphasized now.

"I _also _solemnly swear.." Jack responded.

"To rule this new Empire fairly.."

"To rule this new Empire fairly.."

"In this new era of peace…" Harvey finally read the final line.

"In this new era of peace." Jack finished.

"I hereby declare Jack Cutler Anderson the sovereign Emperor and _ruler _of the newly formed Dilanian Empire, and the nations who have declared their independence, _unbinding _from all Imperial affairs.." Harvey Dent officially declared with a smile.

Jack smiled, and the two shook hands.

Jack looked to the crowd gathered. It was nearly the entire town, and not only that, but people from all over the Empire.

Jack took a deep breath, before activating and raising his lightsaber high into the sky. The Imperial ships overhead fired salutes into the air, and the newly written national anthem of the Dilanian Empire began to play.

_Plant the seed in our homeland, boys. Let it grow where all can see_

_Feed it with our devotion, boys. Call it the Liberty Tree_

_It's a tall old Tree_

_And a strong old Tree_

_And we are the Sons_

_Yes, we are the Sons_

_The Sons of Liberty_

_Save it from the storm, boys. Water down its roots with tea_

_And the sun will always shine on the old Liberty Tree_

_It's a tall old Tree_

_And a strong old Tree_

_And we are the Sons_

_Yes, we are the Sons_

_The Sons of Liberty_

_March along with the piper, boys. We were born forever free_

_Let's go pay the piper, boys, beneath the Liberty Tree_

_It's a tall old Tree_

_And a strong old Tree_

_And we are the Sons_

_Yes, we are the Sons_

_The Sons of Liberty_

By the end of the song, the entire town had joined in, and as the anthem ended, there was clapping and cheering. A new age had begun. A new _nation _had begun.

Jack couldn't help but smile at this. This was their future. Their hope. A country of their own.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Drew has potential, but are you sure he is League material?" Revan asked Ra's as they watched Drew train.

It was close to dusk at this point, and they had been training Drew since before _dawn_! Drew was _exhausted _at this point, but even still, he _continued _to push his body forward.

Right now, he was in the midst of running back and forth 5 miles with _no _rest.. The penalty for walking was 50 push ups.

Ra's looked as Drew continued to jog while clutching his midsection as he ran. He was burning _so _many calories, and was near exhaustion at this point, which his face _clearly _showed.

"He has passed _all _of our tests, and while he made plenty of errors at the beginning of the day, he seems to have _corrected _those errors eerily quickly.." Ra's told Revan, as both continued to watch over Drew like a hawk. "He has had perhaps the most _promising _start out of anyone I have ever seen.. The only one who I have seen match his first training performance is perhaps my own daughter, Talia.."

Revan sighed.

"He is promising, physically, but what I worry for is his emotional commitment. He's unbalanced by his emotions..."

Ra's nodded.

"That is something we can both agree on.. Fear not, for today was only to test his _physicality_.. Later _tonight_, however.." Ra's paused with a chuckle. "He will suffer sleep deprivation, and we shall test his _mental _and emotional strength.."

"If he breaks, we will rebuild him. If he persists, we will strengthen him." Revan declared.

Ra's Al Ghul looked up into the sky, noticing the sun beginning to set.

"_Halt_!" Ra's yelled in Drew's direction. Drew didn't waste another _second_, as he stopped in his tracks, and collapsed to the ground to get a bit of rest. Drew breathed heavily, his lungs burning from all the strenuous running and physical activity he had done all throughout the day with no food whatsoever.

Ra's and Revan approached Drew's grounded body as he continued to take labored breaths, before Ra's calmly told him,

"Your training is finished for today.." Drew gave a sigh of relief, closing his eyes gratefully. "_Physically_.." Drew's face paled in defeat and his eyes shot open. He had _truly _thought he could rest!

"You are to remain awake for the next seventy two hours." Revan declared. "Every time you fall asleep we will add twelve hours."

"What!?" Drew blurted out, rising to his feet almost in a protest. "No wa-"

"_Silence_, Detective!" Ra's Al Ghul scolded, which caused Drew to do just that. Drew rubbed his legs, which were throbbing and burning due to all that running. "You will complete this task, and more in the _midst _of it if you are to advance in your training.. Is that understood?"

Drew sighed, looking down but giving a bow anyways.

"Yes, Ra's.." Drew conceded.

"Once you complete this, we will add one day every month until you can stay wide awake for two weeks straight." Revan added.

"T- Two _weeks_!?" Drew exclaimed, utterly shocked. "Is that even _possible_!?"

"_Detective_!" Ra's yelled once more, startling Drew. "One more outburst out of you and you get to run _10 _more miles! Is that clear?"

Drew immediately nodded his head with widened eyes, not wanting to run anymore at _all_..

"Y- Yes, Ra's.. I will listen." Drew promised once again.

"Good.." Ra's responded, before he scolded once more, "And don't stutter when you speak.. You will learn to speak _clearly _and with no error.."

"You must _always _display your dominance any situation." Revan spoke. "Your friends in the Empire follow titles. But no, the only authority is power. You must show your power, and everyone from the highest king to the lowest plebeian will bow at your feet."

"Well then.." Ra's began, giving Drew a slight grin. "Let us head inside the temple, and you will have 10 minutes to eat.. Then the next part of your training shall begin."

Drew didn't waste _any _time, as he followed suit when Ra's and Revan turned around and walked through the snow and towards the temple's entrance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So...you guys are really leaving, eh?"

Alex turned to see Jack approaching. Alex and his family had been packing to move to Europe. The Europeans had offered them leadership of a new Republic.

"Yeah. I feel that this is a great opportunity to directly serve my home continent, to fix the problems that strangle it, and I am in need of a new start after… everything," Alex chuckled.

Jack nodded. "Well, I wish you the best, my friend."

He then chuckled. "Perhaps our two nations could be allied?"

"Of course! It would be weird not to arrange for an alliance of trade or military," Alex chuckled.

Jack chuckled. "I would need somebody to help back up my forces in Germany and Ukraine."

"If it comes to that, I will help to defend your people from offensive foes," Alex declared.

Jack nodded. "Let's hope we only have to worry about the Dark State. I don't want another war on Earth."

"You're a good man, may the force be with you, brother..."

"You too, brother," Alex put his hand on Jack's shoulder before Cate's voice came from down the corridor.

"Alex, where's Matthew's tablet?" she called.

Alex sighed. "Well, I gotta go. See you around," he said before walking to where Cate was.

As Alex began to leave, he was stopped by Nala. Just like Simba and Adia, she was now almost fully grown.

"Um...dad, can I...ask you something?"

"Yes, of course, my daughter?" Alex smiled as he stroked her cheek.

"I..." Nala looked at Jack.

"I would like to remain here, in South Park, with Simba."

Alex looked down slightly, sighing in reluctant acceptance. He was not surprised that Nala came to him with this question, but that didn't mean he wasn't saddened.

"It is evident that you were both meant to be together. Despite entering different dimensions, your bond is unbreakable. I believe it would defile fate to keep you apart, so I consent to you remaining wherever Simba is, as long as you are true to each other," Alex accepted.

Nala smiled, and nuzzled Alex. "Thanks dad!"

"You're welcome," Alex replied as he kissed Nala on her forehead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You still feel guilt for your fiancé's death?"

Drew looked down, completely silent, not wanting to really talk about what Revan had just asked him. Ra's and Revan _both _have been asking questions about Drew's past for over an hour now, trying to get him to open up,'and break down that guilt still lingering inside of him.

The three of them were inside the temple, inside a sizeable room with an abundance of lit candles. They stood in a wide open space, close by a window where the chilling breeze howled outside.

Revan sat down beside him. "It wasn't your fault.."

"It _was _my fault!" Drew finally broke his silence, yelling with a sudden burst of anger. That is _just _the response Ra's and Revan were hoping to get from him. "I- I didn't _save _her in time! She was counting on me to save her and I wasn't _fast _enough! It's _my _fault she's dead!"

"She _shouldn't _have counted on you to save her. She was just as capable of saving herself as you were." Revan replied simply.

"_Bullshit_!" Drew yelled in Revan's face, standing up.

"Watch yourself, Detective.." Ra's warned, not even bothering to stand up himself. "Revan only speaks a simple truth.. Your fiancé is just as capable of escape as you were, yet she did not try hard enough. Instead, she relied on you to be her guardian, which led to her fall.. Much like the rest of the world, they are misled.. They rely on a shepherd to guide the flock of sheep that they have become. And that is why evil exists in the world."

Drew's expression still contained seething rage, but Ra's Al Ghul's words _did _hold some merit. So he listened..

"Evil exists in this world because of the weakness and dependence of the population. It gives these corrupt bureaucrats and politicians the power they so earnestly lust for.. Much of the world's wars have been caused because of their greed." Ra's finally stood up, before finishing, "If we do not stand together as humans.. Or rather, as a _planet _as a whole.. Then evil shall only continue to co-exist with this false sense of security they have led these people to believe."

Drew's angered expression was actually.. _fading _a little bit now. What Ra's had just said.. It was.. _true_. While Drew _still _felt guilty about Bebe's death, as well as his biological _family _and abusive childhood, he in that moment decided he could at least.. try and _accept _that it was completely his fault, and that it was in the past now.

Drew's heart still _ached _for the loss of his mother and sister.. For the loss of his true love, _Bebe_.. And even for leaving his kids behind on the other side of the world…

He _trusted _his friends there, though! His children would be _well _taken care of.. But even still, he missed them _greatly_..

"You must confront your anger to have a chance of facing evil. Because if you don't, your anger will control you." Revan spoke. He began to circle Drew.

"You must decipher every detail you can. Every little thing. From a bead of sweat on a furrowed brow to the slightest creak in the floor."

He stopped, and for a split second, Drew heard nothing.

"A predator hunts by ambushing it's target. The leopard will never face the bull head on."

Revan's voice seemed to be coming from all around him, in every direction.

However, Drew could just barely detect that it was slightly stronger from-

He had only a second to react.

He dodged the lightsaber blade that, had he been any slower, would have given him a nasty burn even on it's current non-lethal setting. At least, he _hoped _it was non-lethal.

Drew unsheathed his sword, before he held it in a defensive stance.

"Do not fall off the track.. _Focus_, Detective!" Ra's Al Ghul guided, before he stepped back into the shadows, out of sight.

Drew looked behind him to where Ra's had disappeared to, but that would turn out to be a mistake. Drew felt a _massive _burning sensation on his right arm, which caused him to yell in pain,

"_Aghh_!"

Revan's lightsaber had sliced Drew's arm, before Drew swung his sword in his direction, causing Revan to temporarily retract.

"Focus, detective!" Revan said harshly. "Do not concern yourself with meaningless distractions. Focus on the enemy you face. Had that been any other enemy you would have been dead now!"

Drew said nothing, focusing solely on Revan in his defensive stance, ready to attack with his blade whenever he saw an opening.

However, as the two of them squared off against one another, Drew heard a faint footstep behind him, before yet _another _sword swung directly at his head!

Drew ducked down _just _in time, before he swung his own sword into the opposing blade, knocking this newcomer back a bit.

It was Ra's Al _Ghul_, who had joined the fight after slipping into the shadows earlier. Drew moved quickly to the side, to where he could see both Ra's and Revan in his line of sight.

"Excellent reflexes, Detective.." Ra's Al Ghul complimented. "You minded your surroundings.. But can you fend off two opponents at _once_?"

Revan grinned, and rushed at Drew.

"Before, you could fight six. Soon, you will be able to engage six hundred..."

_THWACK!_

_WOOSH!_

Drew's sword and Revan's lightsaber connected, cancelling out the other's blow, while Ra's swung his scimitar with most of his force. Ra's Al Ghul's blade was narrowly dodged by Drew, who leaned his head out of the way.

Drew decided to do something a bit risky, and did a backflip to escape from Revan's aggressive swings towards him. Revan's lightsaber narrowly missed, as Drew successfully regained some space in between him and his mentors, now ready to plan out his next move.

Revan looked at Drew for a second, before he began to flank towards the left, while Ra's flanked to the right.

Drew looked from left to right, still in his defensive stance, ready to dodge and strike whenever it was necessary.

Just as Revan and Ra's closed the distance-

_FSHOOM!_

Another sword sliced down into Drew's back, cutting him open deeply.

"_Aghh_!" Drew screamed in pain, before he quickly turned around and pushed back on this _third _opponent's blade, to gain back that lost space.

As Drew pushed this third opponent back, he widened his eyes a bit. He recognized this person! It was _Talia_, Ra's Al Ghul's daughter!

Drew almost immediately froze up. Could he really fight back against a _woman_!?

"An enemy is an enemy regardless!" Revan barked. "You must fight to win, no matter the cost!"

Drew looked at Revan, before he looked back in Talia's direction with his mouth agape, seeing her charge in his direction.

Drew dodged Talia's first swipe, and then the second. However, she then ducked under a pitfully desperate swing Drew returned at her, before she grabbed his arm and flipped him to the ground, and on his back.

Talia pointed the blade's point directly at Drew's throat, ending the training exercise.

"Pathetic.." Talia insulted. "And you wish to call yourself an _Assassin_!.."

Revan looked at Ra's Al Ghul, notably displeased by Drew's performance.

Ra's Al Ghul walked up to Drew, looking down at him with an uncertain expression. He exhaled deeply, before a stinging several seconds of silence reigned.

"Get up, and exit the temple.. You are to run 10 miles outside in the stamina grounds. Do you understand!?"

"Y- Yes, Ra's-" Drew began to say in disappointment in himself, before Ra's cut him off,

"What did I say about stuttering!?" He yelled at Drew, pointing to the exit. "_Now_!"

Drew said nothing else, only immediately getting up to his feet and rushing towards the exit, slamming the door behind him.

Ra's looked down slightly before sheathing his sword, standing there in several seconds of absolute silence.

Revan crossed his arms, before looking at Talia, and then Ra's. "His training is far from complete..." The gray Jedi sighed.

"His training was over before he even _got _here, if you ask me.." Talia remarked, throwing a jab at Drew's obvious lack of skill and discipline.

Revan sighed.

"Were you any different when you began your training, princess?" He asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"I am _no _princess, Revan!" Talia fired back in her thick Russian accent, obviously getting peeved. "I will _not _be compared to the likes of him! I have been training my _whole _life! I was not picked up off the streets like he was.. I don't know what Father saw in him, but.." Talia simply trailed off.

"I saw potential in him like I haven't seen in _any _other besides you.." Ra's now spoke, referring to Talia. "If there is one thing I have learned, it's that I am almost _never _wrong when seeking out new recruits for our League Of Assassins.. The boy has the tools necessary to unlock such skill, but he does not yet _see _it.. He still doubts himself, and lets emotion cloud his judgment.."

"I have confidence that he will soon. He's getting stronger every day. The only thing weighing him down is his refusal to move past the death of his love." Revan stopped for a second.

Ra's looked at Talia, and then at Revan. They both seemed to have the _same _idea in mind.. Talia widened her eyes, picking up on this _immediately_!

"Oh, _no_! No! You will _not _force me to even so much as be in the same room with him for long! Let alone.. _converse _with him." Talia said, almost in a disgusted way.

Ra's shook his head.

"No.." He began. "We can't force you, and we won't.. But just keep one thing in mind: when you struggled in your initial training while you were young, you had such hardships as well.. Did you get through them on your own?"

Talia looked down a bit, before she shook her head with a sigh.

"No.. I suppose I didn't." She then regained that firm expression. "But make no mistake, I got over my emotions _quickly_! From what you have told me, he has been this way for _months _now.. He hasn't even _bothered _to make improvements!"

Revan thought for a moment. "I will speak with him...Perhaps once I figure out the root of his fear, we can make him face it, and his training can progress..."

"Hmph.." Talia chuckled humorlessly. "Good luck with that. I will be in the East Chamber meditating, Father.. If you need me, that is where I'll be."

Ra's merely nodded, before Talia walked down another hallway on the opposite side of the room which supposedly led to the East Chamber of the temple.

"Do what you must, Revan.." Ra's finally spoke, before turning to face him. "While his confidence is gone, I see _fight _in him yet!"

"Agreed..." Revan said.

He began to walk off after Drew.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The only sounds Drew could hear were the thumping of his feet as his footsteps hit the ground with every step he ran, and the beating of his heart, which was going at a faster rate because of the cardio.

Drew felt like an absolute _waste_! It was _embarrassing _what had happened to him back there! He just froze _up_..

He felt like crying, but no tears would come out no matter _how _hard he tried.. Drew was simply afraid of what Ra's, Revan, or even _Talia _of all people would think if they saw that.. Crying was an emotion, and thus was a sign of _weakness_.. That, he knew well.

As Drew continued to breathe heavily and push through the aching of his leg muscles, he heard a voice call out,

"Enough. Ten minute break."

Drew immediately halted, knowing this to be the voice of Revan. He closed his eyes and groaned to himself. He figured Revan was just here to scold him some more, or even add to the punishment. Hell.. He wouldn't be surprised if it was _both_!

"Yes.. Revan?" Drew asked him through deep breaths, trying to catch it after all that running.

Revan was silent for a moment, before he spoke. "Why did you freeze? What told you to do so?" He asked in a neutral voice.

"I.." Drew began in a minor sweat, as horrible memories began to flashback and take over his sight,

"_AHH!" He saw Bebe scream, as The Joker laughed maniacally in the background. This was followed by the same scream of his mother and sister, being abused by his father._

Drew looked obviously scarred from the memories, but he shook his head to snap out of it. He thought up a response, saying,

"She.. Talia was a girl. I've just never been used to fighting-" Drew was cut off, Revan seeing through the lie almost immediately. He knew there was _much _more to this than Drew was saying..

"Don't lie to me, Drew.." Drew said. It wasn't a cold or commanding tone like the Gray Jedi's usual tone, just a neutral...almost requesting tone.

Drew immediately conceded. He knew there was no point in trying to lie. They would see right through it, anyways..

"I.. _saw _some things… _Familiar _things.. _Horrible _things!.." Drew slowly told the truth.

Revan frowned, though Drew couldn't see it through the mask.

"You saw...your father...hurting your mother, didn't you?"

Drew's face paled slightly, taking an obvious step back. He put his hands over his face and muttered,

"I- I…"

Drew was stunned when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, Drew..." Revan said gently.

"I CAN NEVER GO BACK!" Drew shouted at the top of his lungs, tears beginning to actually form now and letting all his emotion come out. "My _kids_! I left them _all _behind! My sister.. She died so _young_! My mother.. That _fucker _abused her night and _day _without _mercy_! Not even me or my sister, _Kenzi _were spared!"

Drew slammed his fist down into the snow.

"I froze because I saw my mother's _battered _face instead of Talia! I saw my _own _hands as my father's! I've become just _like _him! I _abandoned _my kids back home.. I'm a _monster_.. A _freak_!"

Revan was silent. "You're not the only one..."

Drew lifted his head up from the snowy ground slightly, before he listened to figure out what Revan was talking about.

Revan sat down, and pulled out a small disc from his belt. He pressed a button, and a hologram of a young woman holding a three year old boy came into view.

Revan took a deep breath. "That was my wife, Bastila, and my son, Vaner."

Drew stood up now, observing the hologram with his mouth slightly agape.

"They're beautiful.. What-" Drew looked up at Revan. "-What _happened _to them?.."

Revan hesitated. "When we first met, you asked if I was a Sith. Do you know what a Sith is? Have you ever truly met one?"

"Once.." Drew sighed. "His name was Darth Vader.. I know of the Sith, but not on the level that you do, I'm certain.."

Revan nodded. "The ones that exist today, if they still do, are not the true Sith. I met them millenia ago. A Sith who turned me to the Dark Side, to be the vanguard of an invasion. I served him. I killed for him, before my wife redeemed me. But he was still there, and...I realized that no-one else would challenge him. And that as long as no-one did, my family would never be safe..."

"I left them and moved against the Sith Emperor. He defeated me, and captured me, and tortured me. He probed my mind for any information he could for centuries, but I was there to...I kept him from waging war on the galaxy long enough for my family...to live peacefully. But I never returned...After he finally did fall, I remember arriving here, where I met Ra's…It's been four thousand years in real time since I left..."

Drew stood there, absolutely stunned.. Revan was right: it seemed Drew _wasn't _the only one who had suffered.. Drew began to feel pity, and for people he had never even _heard _of until just now.. He _knew _how difficult it was to lose a family, but for so _long_?

"I know it doesn't mean much, but.." Drew began, before looking up at Revan. "I'm sorry.."

"I'm sorry for what happened with your family, as well..." Revan spoke.

"I do take comfort in knowing my son lived a long and peaceful life." He said. "And hopefully, your's will as well..."

Drew couldn't help but give a sympathetic, yet yearning smile.

"My girls are my _everything_.. They are-" He paused for a bit, his face falling. "-Well.. They _were _all I had left.."

"My advice?" Revan offered.

Drew looked up at him, his brow cocked in suspense.

"Leave this place. Your children are still there. I'm sure they'd welcome you home."

Drew seemed rather taken aback by this, looking at Revan with a stunned look. As his shock wore off, he then replied to his advice,

"I'd _love _to if I could! But.." Drew sighed, before growing firm. "I _can't_.."

Revan looked at him for a moment, before responding. "You know staying here means a life of servitude...Why do you wish to remain?"

Drew looked at Revan seriously as he gave his answer,

"To create a _better _world for my girls.."

Revan looked at him for a moment, before nodding.

"You have a strong heart, Drew..." Revan said. "I will stand with you then. You don't need a teacher. You can learn all you need yourself. But I _do_ know you need an ally."

Drew took in all of what Revan was saying, before he froze at that 'ally' part.. Was Revan _serious_? When they first met, it seemed like he would be just as uptight as Ra's or Talia were! While of course that uptight nature served a purpose, and was _necessary_, Drew did not see _this _coming at all!

"You?.." Drew decided to question. "_You _would be my ally?.."

Revan took a deep breath. "Ra's is a means to an end. I work with him to try and fight evil. But I see a better way to do so with you."

He then added. "I want to fight for something more than revenge or vigilantism..."

"That's the _only _reason I'm here.." Drew admitted. "I'm here because I want to fight _against _evil, and cleanse it's taint on this beautiful planet once and for all.. That way my kids won't _need _to worry about walking outside and getting kidnapped.. They won't _need _to worry about getting shot.. They won't have to worry about getting _raped _like one of _my _best friends did.. _My _kids won't, and _nobody _will!"

Revan nodded. "Then we fight for one thing..."

Drew cocked a brow, and asked, "And what is that?"

"_Justice_."

Little did the two know, someone was _listening _to their entire conversation.. That certain someone was on the roof of the Temple, sitting on the edge of a balcony.

A balcony.. in the East Chamber.


	3. Chapter 3, Long Live the Queen

Simba took a deep breath as he walked down the streets. By now, most of the town, at least, those who had lived here for a while were used to his presence. He was a prince of the Empire, even if he was a lion.

By now, after a year and a half here, he was fully grown. In many ways, he was the spitting image of Mufasa. The same red mane and golden brown fur, muscular build and facial features.

By this point, he had been training with the Shaolin for months, and was a strong fighter, and thanks to the training of Maethoruin, one of Tyromairon's followers, he could now extend his claws up to three feet if he had to. It definitely would help him fight if he had to.

He stopped, however, when, he heard a loud roar, followed by the sound of...Kylie and Amelia screaming.

His eyes widened, and without a second thought, the lion rushed off to defend his sisters. There were currently _no _lions that lived here besides him, Nala and Adia, so this was naturally _very _concerning!

They weren't that far away, just a ways into the forest, judging by their yells.

Still, he knew _full _well that every second counted!

Finally, he saw the two leap over a tree stump, followed by a large lioness!

With an ear splitting roar, Simba leapt into the air, getting between the lioness and his sisters. The lioness naturally roared at Simba, warning him to step out of the way so she could eat her food.

Taking a closer look at the lioness, she really… _wasn't _as big as he thought. In fact, her rib cage _protruded _outwards and was clearly visible! Clearly wherever this lioness had come from, she was _greatly _malnourished.

The look in the lioness' eyes told that she didn't care if she lived to eat the food, or _die _to escape the pain..

Simba bared his teeth. "I'm warning you, miss, if you harm these girls, you're going to die." He wasn't kidding either. If there was one thing he had learned from his father, both of them, is that you defended your family.

"You think I _care_!?" The lioness roared back. "I come from a place that has _little _food now! _Little _water! The herds have _all _moved on! This is the only potential _full_ meal I've found in _many _moons!"

"I don't care!" Simba roared back. "I'm not letting you hurt my sisters! Not..." Simba froze. "Not after how I lost my first father! And not how I nearly lost my second family!"

"Your second family? Child, I do not _care _of your personal affairs! I am _starving_! I _need _food! So you have two choices: either step aside and let me _extinguish _this agonizing pain in my stomach, or _kill _me and let this conversation be over with!.."

Simba was about to reply, before he finally got a good look at the lioness' face. In her eyes, he saw she was pleading, but more than that, he saw…

His eyes widened. "...M-mother?!" He asked softly. It had been over two years since he had ever set foot in the Pridelands. Only now did he recognize her.

The lioness cocked a brow, still obviously not seeing the relation.

"Have you lost your mind?" The lioness questioned, beginning to get defensive. "My only son _died _many moons ago.. He and his father, the original king of our Pridelands, both _died _in a wildebeest stampede.."

There was silence, before the lioness scowled and finished,

"Then that _bastard _took over as King.. He let those mangy _scavengers _inside, and they have wrought _nothing _but chaos!"

"I escaped, mother." Simba replied. "Scar sent the hyenas after me, but I escaped here." He looked her in the eye.

"It's me, mom. Simba."

This time, the lioness known as Sarabi, the former Queen of the Pridelands, widened her eyes and stepped a bit closer. She looked Simba up and down now, as if trying to judge whether she was actually _hearing _and seeing things right..

After much deliberation-

"S- _Simba_!?" Sarabi questioned aloud, her voice cracking and stray tears coming to her eyes.

Simba nodded, and had to smile a bit.

He was caught off guard when Sarabi ran into him and nuzzled him with utmost affection. The tears leaking from her eyes released a _lot _of emotional pain, and just like that, a _huge _weight was removed from her shoulders..

"By the Great _Kings _I thought I'd _lost _you!" Sarabi exclaimed, unable to contain herself.

"It's okay. I'm alright mom." Simba said, trying to hold back tears himself.

He stopped. He looked at Kylie and Amelia, who looked absolutely dumbstruck by this display. He had a _lot _of explaining to do, it seemed.

Sarabi _finally _pulled away, and looked at the two girls she had earlier been hunting down, before asking Simba,

"You mentioned you had.. a _second _family? Are these two-" She looked at Simba. "-Are they _among _them?.."

Simba nodded. "Yes. I'll...explain it as best as I can."

Simba proceeded to tell his mother what had happened. How he arrived here, was saved by three kind humans named Jack, Alex and Drew. How Jack, and his love Kyle had adopted him as their own son. How he, Kyle, Jack, Amelia, Calvin, Rexy and Hobbes(Calvin's tiger friend whose existence or presence no-one could explain) had become a family.

"They raised me like I was their own. I love them, mom. That was why I couldn't let you hurt them. We've all been going through a lot lately here. I...can get you food, however." Simba finished.

Sarabi _really _looked like she had some questions, but an intense pain in her stomach caused her to cringe again, which kept her from doing so. Instead, she nodded her head, _immediately _taking Simba up on his offer about food.

As they looked like they were about to leave, Sarabi looked over at Kylie and Amelia with an expression of both guilt and embarrassment,

"I.. I _do _want to apologize for trying to kill you. But you must understand, it was _not _personal.."

Kylie hesitated, before saying. "We know, Miss Sarabi. That was the only way you knew how to get food. There's no hard feelings..."

She then chuckled. "Pleasure to meet you, though. Simba has definitely told us about you and his pride."

"All _good _things I hope?" Sarabi actually tried _joking _to lighten the mood a little bit, looking at Simba with a smirk.

"Yes, mom..." Simba sighed. He got enough scolding from Kyle..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was strange not having to hunt down any food. In fact, it seemed even stranger that someone had _brought _them food without even asking to get a share of the kill… However, the meat, Zebra by the look of it, looked _really _good.

Sarabi wasn't in the mood to really care about the taste, though. Within _seconds_, the entire plate of Zebra was gone..

"Still one of my favorite foods..." Simba chuckled. "Sometimes needs a bit of parmesan though."

Sarabi immediately cocked a brow while licking the blood from her muzzle.

"Parme- What?.." Sarabi asked, utterly confused.

"It's a topping that..." Simba realized how long he had been away from home. "Nevermind..." He chuckled. "I can explain later."

"Are you feeling any better, Sarabi?" Amelia asked.

Sarabi looked down at the child and couldn't help but give a smile. Human children, or children from _any _species were a blessing that Sarabi took to heart.. Amelia reminded her _so _much of the cubs back home!

That is.. before Scar had the male cubs all executed..

"I'm.." Sarabi began, trying to get that horror out of her head now. "I'm _much _better now, little one.. Thank you."

Amelia nodded.

Simba noticed this, before he heard Nala call out a little ways away,

"There you are. I thought I heard voices in the back…" She froze when her eyes met with Sarabi's.

"Sarabi…?" she gasped in disbelief.

"_Nala_..?" Sarabi called back with a smile beginning to form. Sarabi stood up and rushed over towards the now _grown _cream colored lioness! "Where have you _gone_!? Your mother and I, as well as the rest of our pride sisters searched _everywhere_.."

"Well… I was running away from hyenas who tried to harm Mheetu, and I hid in a cave to evade them, but I had no choice but to go further into the cave as the hyenas blocked the only exit, and eventually, I emerged in this place, where the humans looked after me, especially my adoptive father, Alex," Nala explained.

"Well.." Sarabi began, before looking at everyone else with a newfound grin. "It seems these humans have cared for you two, _well_.. I am forever thankful to have found you two again! I _knew _the Great Kings would guide me down the right path one day.. Your mother-" She began to say to Nala, a tear forming to her eye, gaining a saddened yet grateful expression.

"-Your mother would have been _proud _to see the beautiful lioness you have become.." Sarabi told Nala. She then turned to Simba, giving him yet another nuzzle. "And your _father_.. How proud _he _would be to see what _you_ have become. You look _just _like a King!"

Simba stopped.

A king…

He was still a prince of the Empire, and Jack himself had told him that he would rule one day.

Just like Mufasa had…

"My adoptive father, Jack is an Emperor, and since I was his first adoptive child, I'm..." Simba trailed off.

"You're.. in line for the throne…" Sarabi answered, her voice revealing obvious disappointment and sadness.

"That doesn't mean I can't take both thrones." Simba said.

"I'm not letting Scar get away with what he's done." He added.

"My son, you can't just rule two thrones at _once_.." Sarabi responded, obvious concern in her voice. "I _know _you're strong and hard headed just like your _father _but," Sarabi shook her head, looking into Simba's eyes with absolute worry.

"You can't be in two places at one _time_.. You'll eventually go _mad_.. Ruling is _not _easy for one kingdom, let alone _two_."

Simba took a deep breath. "I've learned from two of the best."

He looked at Kylie and Amelia. "And worst case scenario, I can rule primarily in the Pridelands, while my sisters keep an eye on the rest of the Empire."

He looked at Sarabi. "Mother, I know you're worried-"

"And why _shouldn't _I be worried!?" Sarabi exclaimed, her emotions getting the better of her again. "I thought I _lost _you in that stampede! I lost _both _of the ones I loved most that day, and I _never _felt the same since then.. But _now_," Sarabi looked into Simba's eyes.

"Now that you're _alive_, well.." Sarabi sighed tearfully. "I just don't wanna lose you _twice _in the same lifetime.."

Simba nuzzled her gently. "I promise. I'll be fine. You won't."

Sarabi took a deep breath, standing firmly and informed Simba,

"You don't understand, my son.. Things are a _lot _different than they were when you were last there! Besides Scar and his hyena _army_, he _also _has.." Sarabi began to remember horrible memories, taking another breath before finishing, "Scar has _many _allies.. _Dangerous _allies.."

Simba looked at her. "Who are these...dangerous allies?"

Sarabi looked Simba in the eye with an eerily scarred expression, before after a few seconds of silence answered,

"They call themselves.. the _Dark State_.."

Simba's eyes widened, but to Sarabi's surprise, his face turned to that of determination. "Kylie, Amelia, get Dad and the others."

As the girls ran off, Simba looked at his biological mother.

"What are you-" Sarabi began, before Simba cut her off.

"They attacked us. We've fought them before. We can fight them again. My adoptive dad beat several of them before. Scar isn't the only one with powerful allies."

"NO!" Sarabi yelled, getting incredibly defensive. "You _can't _go! It's _too _dangerous! You don't understand, they will _kill _you! What if-" Sarabi began to breathe heavily once more. "-What if.. _he _is there?.."

Who Sarabi was referring to needed _no _explanation.. It was obvious that she was talking about the Dark leader, himself..

Simba took a deep breath. "They hurt my adoptive mom, they hurt my sisters. I'm not going to let them hurt my home too."

"Not when we can save it!" He added.

"Simba, I _beg _of you! Please don't-" Sarabi began, before Simba looked her in the eyes.

"You won't. I promise." He then added.

"Father always told me to protect what I love. That is what I'm going to do."

Sarabi said nothing more.. She was unable to. Instead she just looked down towards the ground in silence, waiting for Simba to do whatever he was going to do.

She figured whatever happened now, it was in the Great Kings' paws now..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a short while, Simba, Nala and Sarabi were joined by several others. Tyromairon, Venatorius, Maethoruin, Adia, Raiden, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Johnny Cage, and Sonya Blade had joined them.

"Glad you guys could make it." Simba chuckled as their allies arrived.

"Why have you summoned us here?" Raiden asked Simba, curious as to why he dragged him and some of his Earthrealm allies from their training. Venatorius crossed his arms, similarly curious.

"My original home is under Dark State control. We have a chance to eliminate them, and liberate the innocents there."

Adia narrowed her eyes, as if studying Sarabi's facial features. Her eyes widened a bit and she gave a friendly smile, suggesting,

"Y'know you _really _do have the same eyes that Simba does.." She turned to Simba and began to ask, "Is she?..."

"Everyone, this is my birth mother, Sarabi." Simba said proudly.

"Pleasure to meet you, Queen Mother." Tyromairon spoke.

"Yes.. It is an honor, Your Majesty." Adia told her with an honorable Shaolin bow, which she had mastered at this point. "My name is Adia."

Sarabi chuckled.

"It's good to meet you all.. I must admit, I am.. _rather _nervous about returning to the Pridelands so soon, as I have _just _escaped from its tyranny.."

Everyone present listened with their _full _attention on her.

"But I suppose I cannot let my emotions and doubt get in the way of driving this evil out of there.. The Pridelands are my _home_.. They were _Simba's _home! _Nala's _home!" Sarabi paused for a bit, before she finally finished,

"We all need to _stand _together, and we need to help the remaining living pride sisters _escape _such madness! _Just _as I did.. We need to overthrow Scar, drive away those Dark invaders, and _regain _our home!"

"And we will!" Nala declared.

"Worry not, Your Majesty." Kung Lao now spoke respectfully with a bow of his own. "We will liberate your kingdom."

Simba smiled before the sound of approaching footsteps could be heard. He turned, and saw it was Jack.

Simba's grin widened. "Dad." He greeted.

This immediately caught Sarabi's attention, as she cocked her brow and looked in the direction of Simba's adoptive father.

Jack noticed Sarabi as well, and the two nobles walked towards the other, before they finally stopped, looking at each other very closely. It was as if they were examining the other, and because of this, tension was _very _thick.

"So.. it is you who has been the guardian of my son over these many moons?" Sarabi asked of Jack.

Jack nodded. "Yes. He has told me about you, Queen Sarabi."

Sarabi seemed to understand, before she looked back at Simba, and after a couple more seconds, returned her gaze to Jack,

"And I suppose you've been.. treating him _well _the whole time he's been here?"

"Like my own flesh and blood." Jack replied, before adding. "He was definitely a handful at times. As I assume he was for you."

"Oh, yes.." Sarabi nodded, looking at Simba once again with a smirk. "That goes without saying."

"Hey!" Simba protested.

Sarabi then turned back around with a slight chuckle, and regained her serious expression. She took a deep breath, and decided to ask Jack one final question,

"Do you love him?"

"Yes. He is much my son as Calvin is, and Amelia and Kylie are my daughters." Jack replied.

Sarabi's serious expression was soon replaced with a smile.

"Then.. I suppose that's all that really matters." She looked up at Jack, before she added, "I owe you a _lot_, human.. And you have certainly gained my respect."

"You owe me nothing. He was a child that needed help. I would do the same for any child, no matter their species." He smiled a bit. "I can see where he got his eyes from."

Sarabi couldn't help but grin, looking back at Adia, before commenting,

"I get that a lot.."

Jack nodded in acknowledgement. "So we're all here, what's the plan?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So the Prince's mother just escaped?" Brian asked Scar as he looked over the desolate wasteland that was the Pridelands. It wasn't in a demanding or angry tone, just curious. Scar was already one of the more...capable members of the Dark State's new recruits, at least in terms of intelligence, and Darkseid himself had ordered them to follow his orders while in the Pridelands.

"Oh I don't know.." Scar sarcastically began, motioning to the group of lionesses who laid down in exhaustion down below Pride Rock, with Sarabi obviously absent.

"You tell me.." Scar added.

"Don't test me, Scar." Brian growled, annoyed at the lion's attitude. Brian's line had been a part of the Dark State for decades. Scar was still a new recruit who had just happened to gain the Dark Leader's favor.

"Temper, temper.." Scar responded, his monotone voice unchanging. "I'm merely suggesting that you take in your surroundings, and be the judge for yourself. Had you simply used your eyes, you wouldn't have needed to ask me such a pretentious question, now would you have?.."

Brian huffed, and stalked off, in no mood for games. As he left, he was approached by Zod.

"Has the feline struck a nerve once more?" The Kryptonian general asked him.

"As he's been doing for weeks now.." Brian growled. "I have no idea what Darkseid sees in him."

Zod's eyes widened a bit, before he pulled out his communicator, making sure it still wasn't on. Once his fears were put to rest, he gave a sigh of relief, and responded to Brian's comment very cautiously,

"Well regardless, it would be wise not to question his motives right now.. We live in an uncertain time, and have been successful thus far. On _most _occasions.."

"My son definitely shows the drive of a Dark State lord..." Brian couldn't help but admit a bit pridefully.

Zod cocked a brow.

"You mean the Dilanian Emperor?.. The boy?" The general asked.

"Yes. I hear the Dark Leader himself is considering turning him into a powerful weapon..."

"_If _he is wise.." Zod pointed out. "If the boy resists, there is indeed that chance that the Dark Leader could in turn decimate him.."

"Don't sugarcoat it. He joins or he dies, that's the truth." Brian said bitterly. "That redhead whore is the reason he refused. Little faggot has corrupted him..."

Zod normally would have been annoyed due to Brian's attitude, but he figured the effort wouldn't be worth it anyways. Why waste his energy arguing with one who paled in comparison to him?

"Aye.." Zod simply responded with a sigh, before he asked, "Any word from Scar on our next move due to the former Queen's escape?"

"Aside from his usual drivel, nothing." Brian growled.

"HEY BOSS!" Shenzi yelled, running up to Scar.

"Keep your voice down, you mangy scavenger!" Scar growled at the hyena in question. "What do you want?.."

"A group of humans, lions and some weird creatures are approaching! One of them killed Ed!" Banzai exclaimed.

"_What_!?" Scar exclaimed, his green eyes giving off an evil, angered aura about them. "Where are they!? Tell me.. Tell me _now_, Banzai!"

Shenzi and Banzai looked to each other, hesitating.

"I suggest you speak up.." Scar warned, slinking closer to them, unsheathing his claws. "That is.. unless you _want _all your precious scraps taken away.. I could also just as easily call upon the Dark Leader if there are any.. _concerns _that need to be addressed.."

"A lion named Simba and his adopted dad or something." Shenzi said nervously.

Scar's piercing green eyes immediately widened, losing any sort of glow they had temporarily, before he snapped out of it and regained his composure.

"That's.. That's impossible.." Scar muttered to himself. "Simba should be _dead_!" He shot a _seething _gaze over at Shenzi and Banzai, due to the fact that he instructed _them _to kill Simba after the stampede.

"_Why _does the brat still live!?" Scar snapped, causing Banzai and Shenzi to shrink down in nervous fear.

"The question is how long will _you_ live, Uncle."

"No.." Scar gasped, whispering quietly to himself. As he turned his head towards the source of the voice, Banzai and Shenzi took off, as if to get back up.

"Simba.." Scar chuckled nervously. "My _favorite _nephew-"

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart." Simba snarled.

"Is that Simba?.." A Pridelands lioness whispered to another in the pride.

"I dunno. I _think _it is!" The lioness responded.

"The rightful King has returned to liberate us!" Another lioness yelled at full volume now. This caused all the weakened yet temporarily rejuvenated lionesses to cheer, rushing in the direction Simba was in, cornering Scar on top of Pride Rock now.

"Oh, Simba.." Scar continued to chuckle nervously. "You must understand.. That was _so _long ago. Things have _changed _now! I've _realized _now how hard it is! I mean- I mean the _pressures _of ruling a kingdom-"

"Are no longer yours." Jack spoke.

"Step down." Tyromairon ordered.

Scar looked at the path downwards from Pride Rock to see an entire _group _of warriors stepping up now. Scar took a terrified few steps backwards, before he bumped into something.

Scar immediately shot his gaze behind him, only to see a seven foot tall thunder god. Scar was _completely _surrounded..

There was a snap hiss as Venatorius joined Tyromairon and Jack. He activated a black lightsaber, and aimed it towards Scar. "And as the false king falls, the true king rises..."

"Not quite.." They all heard a deep yet calculated voice say directly above them. They all looked up to see Lex Luthor, who was in some sort of armored suit with a built in jetpack in the feet. Lex Luthor looked down on them with a chilling, confident smirk.

He was joined by several other men, including a few dark robed figures.

"You made a mistake coming here..." Darth Maul added.

"I think you have it _backwards_!" Johnny Cage yelled out. He then smirked in an effort to annoy him, and added sarcastically, "Nice sunburn.."

"I will enjoy gutting you..." Darth Maul growled.

"Our time has come..."

Jack turned towards the cave to see a hooded figure approaching. "For an entire year, we prepared, we grew stronger..."

Several others came into view behind him as he walked towards them. "While you rested in your cradle of power, believing your people were safe and protected."

He stopped. "You assumed no force could challenge you..."

He activated a blood red lightsaber. "And now...finally,"

A dozen more red lightsabers activated behind him.

"We have returned..."

Using this distraction, Scar began to run away towards the top of Pride Rock. And with that sudden movement, the Battle Of Pride Rock had officially begun..

Simba roared as he ran after Scar. The Sith charged at them, joined by the Hyenas.

Jack dodged a swing from a Sith, before cutting him down, before turning to see Lex Luthor.

"Show me what you can do.. _Emperor_!.." Lex Luthor challenged with a devious, planning smirk.

Jack grinned, and raised one lightsaber, before pulling out his new weapon, a vibranium rapier!

Lex Luthor could only chuckle with a scoff.

"Fancy toys.. But _mine _are better!" He said, before raising both of his arms and revealing some built in turrets, loaded and ready to fire.

Lex Luthor fired his turret arm guns that surpassed the speed of even a _minigun_. Jack blocked several bullets not with his lightsaber, but by deflecting them with the Force, even redirecting some back at Luthor, before rushing forward.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Murderer..." Simba snarled.

Scar backed up as the thunder began to grow increasingly louder. Just as Scar was going to say something, lightning came down and _struck _Pride Rock, setting it ablaze. It created a circle of flame around the top peak of Pride Rock, as if trapping them in some sort of small arena.

Soon after the lightning came down, they heard the battle cry of Raiden down below as he shot lightning from his hands, soon after the splatter of blood and guts being heard.

"Simba.." Scar began, trying his best to keep away from the fire. "Simba, _please _I beg you-"

"Everything you ever told me was a lie!" Simba replied angrily as he closed in.

There was a loud bang in the distance, before Lex Luthor's suit leapt into view, before landing nearby.

Jack soon followed, ready to continue the fight, before noticing Simba was there. The two stood beside each other, ready to continue the fight.

"Here for the taking..."

A slender lioness with a notch in her ear stepped into view, joining Scar. "So...this is the brat you told me about?" She asked Scar, unimpressed.

Scar regained a bit of confidence knowing that he now had backup. He smirked wickedly, before replying to the lioness,

"_Yes_, Zira.. This is the furball of Mufasa, himself.."

"Why _do _you fight, Jack?.." Lex Luthor asked the Dilanian Emperor. It was a simple and obvious question really, but yet for some strange reason Luthor had brought it up..

"To protect my home, my people and my family from monsters like you..." Jack replied. "You won't get a chance to hurt them again!"

"Oh, Anderson.." Lex shook his head. "Foolish, gullible Anderson.. I think that is where you are _sorely _mistaken." There was a brief pause, and just before Jack could reply, Luthor spoke again,

"Are you _sure _that's the true reason, Anderson?" Lex stayed calm and collected as he said this, as if he had already had Jack trapped. "Do you _really _do it for your people? Or is there something _more_?.."

Jack looked down for a bit, before Luthor finished,

"_Ah_.. yes! You _love _the way it feels, don't you? You _love _the sense of _power _everytime you win a fight! You do it because you're _addicted _to it.."

Jack narrowed his eyes. "No. I do it because it's the right thing to do-"

"You and me _both _know that's a bunch of clichéd _nonsense_!" Luthor cut Jack off. "I can't be too _surprised _of course.. You know.. Because of your _lineage _and whatnot.."

Jack cocked a brow. "What's that supposed to mean..?"

"I also understand you are under the impression you do it because of your beloved _wife_, correct? Or should I say husband?" Luthor tapped his chin with his finger in a dramatic sense. He then shrugged. "It's a different time.. I can never be too sure anymore, you know? Not even a super genius like myself can figure out the enigma that is that… _thing _that is your spouse.."

Jack's eyes blazed. "You won't speak of her like that!" He yelled.

"Say one more word and you die!"

Lex Luthor stayed _very _calm, however, and he could only chuckle once again.

"A tempting threat, Mr. Anderson.. But I'm afraid I won't be heeding such advice for today.." Luthor looked into Jack's blazing eyes, with his calm yet evil ones. "I can't say _all _bad things about your spouse.. She has been.." Luthor paused briefly. "Rather _helpful _towards the Dark State's objectives.."

"What are you talking about...?" Jack demanded.

"He _means _your wife has been part of the _result _for the Dark State's massive success over this past year!" Scar interrupted.

"My mother would never help you! Neither of them would!" Simba declared.

Suddenly through the burning flames, Adia jumped through with a roar, ready to fight if she had to. She had fought off much of the Dark State and Hyena forces down below, and they had cleared enough out to where they could handle the rest.

Adia decided to scale Pride Rock, just in case Simba or anyone needed help up there.

"Nice of you to stop by, princess.." Lex Luthor smirked. "The adults are still talking right now, but you can sit down for a bit until we're done.."

Adia roared directly in Luthor's direction.

"_Can _it, baldy! This is where your terror ends!"

"How _cute_.." Luthor smiled. "I'll remember to go after _you _once I've dealt with the Jedi wannabe." He insulted, referring to Jack.

"You won't get a chance..." Jack snarled.

"One way or another, this is going to end!"

"Oh yes.." Luthor rolled his eyes. "I've heard that one before.. You wanna know the most _interesting _thing in common they all had to say 10 minutes after speaking the _generic_ line you just did?"

"Oh do enlighten us!" Simba growled. "I tire of these games!"

"_Nothing_.." Luthor grinned evilly. "Because they were too busy in Hell while their brain was filled with _lead_.."

Adia's expression kind of paled for a brief moment. Just the way he had _said _it.. So _calm_.. So _knowing_.. It was as if he was already three steps _ahead _of them already!

That shook Adia to her very core..

"Not this time!" Jack growled.

He leapt at Lex Luthor, but what he said next caused everything to freeze dead in its tracks.

"Kyle's demise is set in stone by the year's end.." Luthor spoke simply.

Jack froze.

"If you touch her-"

Out of nowhere, Lex Luthor pulled out a small grey remote and pressed a button near his chest area,which revealed a small television screen that was now exposed clearly on his chest.

On the screen, it looked as of it was _live _camera footage. And _on _that camera was…

Kyle, with Stan, Kenny, Gwen, and his kids. They seemed to be just sitting in his living room, talking. Everything seemed so peaceful.

Simba, Jack, and Adia were speechless. Was...that really them? What was…

"_Tell _me, Anderson.." Luthor began with a grin that said he had already won. "Has your wife's left arm been.. _itching _lately? Has she complained about something like that?.."

Jack and Simba looked to each other, knowing full well the answer.

In fact, she was scratching her arm again on the camera. Kenny seemed a bit concerned by that.

"Your arm itching again, Kyle?" He asked.

"Yeah...I'm probably going to see a doctor about that."

"Better safe than sorry." Gwen said in agreement.

Luthor looked directly at Simba, and then at Jack, before saying,

"It's too bad she won't ever _get _to go to such an appointment.."

"No.." Jack whimpered. "Don't."

"Oh, you don't _want _me to press this button!?" Luthor mockingly asked, pointing at the button on the remote. "_This _one right here? Well why _not_?.."

Jack's hand was shaking, and he attempted to force pull the remote. But...nothing happened. It didn't move an inch.

"Oh… _fuck_.." Adia whispered, her face showing absolute submissive fear in that moment. She absolutely _feared _what Luthor would do next!

Lex Luthor looked down at the remote, and then up at Jack's face, which showed absolute fear and desperation.

"Don't!" He pleaded.

His hands were shaking, and his lightsaber fell from his hand. Jack was breathing heavily, and he looked to be on the brink of tears. "Not her..."

Luthor looked at Jack with absolute dominance, knowing that he had _complete _control..

"You don't want your whore of a wife to die, then you have to follow _every _demand I give you.. Do you understand!?" Luthor aggressively asked.

Jack hesitated for a moment, and in that moment of weakness and indecision..._her _fate was sealed.

"_Long _live.. the _Queen_!" Scar exclaimed with evil laughter following close behind it, and with that.. The button had been pressed..

Kyle's face almost immediately fell from a peaceful smile to a slight grimace, and she looked at her arm, clutching it. "What the hell..." She muttered.

"Mom...you okay?" Kylie asked.

"K- Kyle?.." Stan asked, setting Kenzi down on the couch as he stood up to walk closer to his friend.

Kyle's face contorted into a pained expression, before she fell forward, collapsing on the ground.

"_Kyle_!" Kenny screamed, rushing over to her and searched for any response. "Kyle!? Kyle you _gotta _get up!"

"Holy _fuck_, dude!" Stan yelled, his face paling. He now saw that Kyle was having some sort of seizure now, and was throwing up at an excessive and painful rate.

"CALL 911!" Kenny screamed at the top of his lungs, as he tried to keep Kyle as stable as possible. It was _clear _from the look on her face she was in _immense _pain! This was not a quick and painless death in the _slightest_..

Then, she stopped, and fell still…

Amelia rushed to her side, and tried to shake her mom awake. "Mom! You gotta get up! Mom..." She began to cry. "Mom..."

Kenny tried to feel for a pulse, but..

_Nothing_.

"_Goddammit_!" Kenny yelled out, trying his best to perform CPR on her. "Goddammit Kyle you are _not _gonna die on me! You _can't_!" Tears were coming from Kenny's eyes now, as if all the hope had immediately been sucked away.

"Kyle.." Stan cried, kneeling beside her now lifeless body. He was unable to say anymore, as the tears took completely over. Kenzi, who was sitting on the couch, even began to ball her eyes out as well. She still wasn't _fully _aware of what was happening, but what she _did _know was that what was happening to Kyle, is what happened to her Grandma..

"No..." Simba whimpered.

Jack was silent for a second.

It was as if everything in the world had been ripped from him.

Kyle was gone. The one he loved...was gone… Just like Dana…

Jack began to tremble.

"And just like that, there was one Imperial down.." Luthor spoke. "Hmm.. I wonder if I should tell you what we did with _Amelia _while she was kidnapped.."

Jack narrowed his eyes, and for the first time, they burned yellow and _stayed _that way. He stood up.

He looked Lex Luthor in the eye.

"At last, my son, you understand..."

Jack turned to see Brian approaching.

"You...you're going to _die _for that..." Simba said to Lex Luthor. Adia roared in absolute rage, baring her teeth. Within the lioness' eyes burned literal _flames_.. Where they had come from, no one else _knew_.

Luthor laughed directly at Simba's threat.

"No I'm not.." He knowingly told the lion prince, before activating the jetpack on his suit. "Not unless you can _fly_!"

Almost immediately, Lex Luthor shot up in the air, and zoomed off at top speed through the cloudy, dark sky, already knowing what was to come next.. Just then, a Dark State shuttle decloaked, while the Death Star arrived overhead.

Brian, Scar, and Zira embarked on the shuttle, before Brian turned to Jack. "Last chance, son. Surrender now, and your Empire won't share the fate of your whore..."

Jack looked at his father for a moment.

He looked at Brian for a moment, before he made a fist, Brian began to gasp for air as he was suddenly lifted into the air.

"I'll never join you, Brian." He snarled viciously, before closing his fist tight. There was a sickening crack as Brian's neck snapped and Jack's father fell to the ground.

Immediately afterwards, Simba and Adia simultaneously roared, before Adia spoke in Traditional Chinese,

"Zhè shì zhànzhēng!"

It echoed down Pride Rock, to where everyone could hear it. Only a few of them knew what it translated to: Raiden, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, and Tyromairon.

"What the hell did _that _mean?" Sonya Blade asked her allies.

"Yeah.. It sounded like some sort of weird language.." Johnny Cage commented soon after.

"It is Chinese.." Liu Kang answered, his usual calm expression holding a bit of unease now, sensing that something _major _had happened. "She said.. 'This is war'.."

As the shuttle left, Jack took a deep breath, before unleashing an animalistic scream that could be heard for miles. In fact, it sounded like a roar, not a scream. The rage and pain was clear.

The Death Star began charging up it's weapon, but thanks to Tyromairon's mastery of the force, they, the Pridelanders, and everyone else were transported to Earth just as the Death Star fired.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kenny, Stan, Kylie, Amelia, Calvin, Hobbes, Kenzi, Lee, Grant, Caesarius, Carandial, Wendy, Gwen, and a few others were at the hospital, waiting for news on Kyle.

However, they were, caught by surprise when a burst of light, followed by Jack, Tyromairon, Adia, Simba and Raiden stepped into view.

"Guys!?" Stan asked, still sitting down in a chair in the waiting room. He appeared to be in absolute shock. "_What _the hell happened? Where _were _you guys!?"

Jack looked to them, and as everyone looked at him, they saw his eyes were filled with the sickly yellow of the Dark Side.

"Kenny, Carandial, Grant, Lee?" He asked calmly.

"D- Dude.." Kenny began to say, slowly getting up and observing the yellow eyes. "Your.. Your eyes.. They're-"

"Destroy the Dark State." Jack said in a commanding tone. "_All _of it! All those who support it! No quarter! No prisoners!"

He closed his eyes. "For Kyle."

Everyone present looked among each other, starting to put the pieces together. However, just as it looked like Stan was gonna ask for some final confirmation, Adia answered for him,

"Lex Luthor killed Kyle!"

Everyone gasped, their faces holding boiling outrage and shock.

"That's.." Stan began. "That's _impossible_!" He pointed at Kenny and Kylie. "The three of us were _with_ her! She just _collapsed_!"

"Luthor inserted some kind of microchip inside her left arm.." Raiden spoke now, causing everyone to look at him. He appeared to have his eyes shut, seeing potential visions of how this all could have transpired. "It unleashed a lethal dose of poison into her bloodstream when the microchip was disturbed.." He now opened his eyes, before finishing,

"Whatever disturbed that device, _that _is what killed her.. From what I saw, the device was installed with such _expertise_, that it would have been _impossible _to physically remove it without interfering with its inner workings.."

"He was holding her hostage all year..." Simba spoke. "Waiting for the opportune moment."

"Guys! We just heard!" Geoff exclaimed as he, Duncan, DJ, Trent, Heather and Bridgette arrived.

"Is..." Trent began to ask, but when he saw Gwen shake her head quickly, he realized the truth.

"Guys.." Bridgette genuinely and softly began to speak. "I am _so _sorry this had to happen.."

"Who would _do _such a horrible thing!?" DJ now asked with tears, genuinely feeling bad for the family. He also appeared to be chilled to the very core that the one responsible for her death was likely still _out _there!

"The Dark State." Simba said.

Jack looked at Kenny. "Kenny, get your fleet ready, we're going to make them suffer for this."

"I'm going with you!" Simba declared before Kenny could even speak. "Those bastards killed my mother!"

"I don't know about you guys.." Duncan of all people actually _seriously _began, before approaching Jack. "But _I _know a thing or two about firing a gun.. Now if there's any way I can help put these fucktards in their place, then you can count me in!"

Most everyone seemed shocked by that declaration! _Especially _his friends from camp!

"_Nobody_.." Duncan added with a serious expression. "Fucks with family.. They do _that_, they go _down_!.."

Jack looked at Duncan. "Welcome to the Imperial Navy." He said.

He then looked to Kenny. "You good with leading this attack?"

Kenny still appeared concerned about the color of Jack's eyes, but at _this _point, his anger for losing _another _of his best friends in the world simply overshadowed _any _of that..

"You're goddamn fuckin' _right _I'm good with that!" Kenny exclaimed, beginning to walk towards the exit. "Let's not give 'em a chance to _breathe_!"

Jack nodded. "I am trusting you to conquer a major Dark State world. Taking Orbispira will show them who they're dealing with. And from there, we'll take every inch of territory until the Dark State is left in the ash-heap of history."

"Orbispira?!" Carandial exclaimed. "That's...our former capital...Brave, but...reckless..."

His expression then turned to one of determination. "I request to join Kenny's invasion force. Those monsters will bleed for this."

"Come on then.." Kenny motioned towards himself. He then pointed at Duncan. "You too! Let's go.. You're with me. You ever fire one of those guns in the arcade games?"

Duncan seemed rather hesitant upon answering that, but did anyways,

"Uh.. Yeah?"

"Then you should know how to fire from our star destroyers.."

"I'm going too!" Adia declared.

Raiden appeared to get sudden visions, before his face appeared to be in that of shock. He quickly turned to Adia, sternly saying,

"No.." Adia widened her eyes in shock, and even some _very _clear anger.

"_What_!? Why _not_!?"

"You are not yet experienced enough.. In my visions, I have _foreseen _it: their leader, Darkseid.. He captures you and auctions you off as a _slave_! And _who _he sold you to was-" Raiden cut himself off, getting horrible memories once again. He glanced over at Tyromairon, which pretty much _sealed _who the thunder god was referring to..

Raiden simply shook his head again.

"No.. You _cannot _go, Adia, and that is _final_! You need more training at the Wu Shi Academy.."

Adia could not _believe _what she was hearing! A member of her _family _had just been murdered and now she couldn't even _help _them!?

She _wanted _to argue! She _really _did! But Adia remembered who she was talking to, and tried to remain as respectful as she could.. This was the Protector of Earthrealm.. And she was a Shaolin. Shaolin did _not _lose their temper and let emotions get the better of them..

"Yes, Lord Raiden.." Adia sighed, obviously disappointed.

Jack frowned, but said nothing else. His eyes were starting to slowly return to blue. He took a deep breath, and sat down.

"Give them hell, guys..." Was all he said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kenny, Carandial, Lord Maethoruin of the Guardians, Duncan, Simba, and Kenny's subordinate Rear Admirals, Helo Roslia, Thonaloc and Tector Decimius were gathered in the briefing room. It was time to declare objectives.

"Orders, Grand Admiral?" Carandial asked, emphasizing that this was Kenny's turn to be in command.

Kenny couldn't help but get flashbacks of the _last _time he was in charge.. The day that Thrawn met his untimely demise.. Kenny took a deep breath, before he tried to focus himself, and get back in the game.

"Alright, boys.." Kenny began. "We clearly have a _big _mission on our hands! Orbispira is our target for invasion, and _any _Dark State member or anyone _affiliated _with them is to be _immediately _euthanized! Understand?"

"Yes, Admiral." Tector spoke. "They shall be wiped out. All of them."

"They will fall. That I can assure you." Maethoruin added.

"Let us not get _too _overconfident.." Kenny replied, actually showing a bit of _maturity _for perhaps the first time in a military operation. "They are _powerful_.. One of their members was _literally _smart enough to plant a _microscopic _microchip into my friend's body which in turn not _only _gave away Imperial information, but _killed _her!"

Everyone remained silent, out of respect for Kyle. They seemed to understand what Kenny was saying.

"That is all I will say.." Kenny added. "Let's fuck them up, but at the same time, not get too carried _away_, either.. Do _not _underestimate them! Do you understand? That is an _order_! That would be a _huge _mistake, and may cost you your life! There's a _reason _they keep _evolving _every day!"

"Understood." Thonaloc replied. "What is our plan?"

"Okay.." Kenny began, pulling out a pen and began to mark down a sort of lay out drawing. "So trivia question: what happened to Nazi Germany that _fucked _them up at the end of the war? What was their weakness? What were they _forced _to do towards the end?"

"Two front war?" Helo Roslia suggested, from what little he had learned of Terran wars.

"Very good! You win a prize! You get to fire the first shot at those asshats!" Kenny dramatically exclaimed, before he got serious again, "But yes, anyways, a _two _front war is going to be our strategy in this invasion.. That'll not only split us up, but _their _forces too! Let's keep that in mind.. We have the advantage of a _surprise _attack if we're lucky, so we're gonna have to make that count.."

"You got it.." Duncan replied as he gave a salute. Kenny didn't really care Duncan didn't follow proper protocol. Hell, even _he _didn't do it all the time.. But eventually, if he decided to stay in, he would need to _learn _such protocol..

Carandial turned to the window. "Coming up on the planet now. Shall we return to our respective ships?"

Kenny nodded, before commanding,

"Yes.. Move quickly! You never know what else those sneaky fucks may have up their sleeves.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was quiet in the Orbispira solar system. Patrolled by a relatively small number of star destroyers, a product of the lack of rebel activity, which had been crushed in recent months, the planet was in a state of total occupation. It's citizens were under constant watch and often suffered at the hands of the occupiers. It was a harsh occupation. Largely because of the one in charge. Taev Vosaetiur had defected to the Dark State during its conquest of Cyrannus. He felt he needed to prove himself by showing the lengths he'd go for his new masters.

As the star destroyers circled the planet, they were caught off guard by the massive form of an Imperial dreadnought and it's escorting star destroyers! Kenny's fleet had arrived. Well, half of it. Kenny was waiting for the opportune moment to spring the trap.

"_There _ya go.." Kenny muttered to himself. "You mother_fuckers_!"

Kenny was cut off when he received a transmission on his communicator.

"Wow.. Uh, is this thing on?" Duncan asked to himself, before Kenny couldn't help but stifle a bit of a laugh.

He remained silent for just a little bit, before-

"RAHH!" Kenny yelled into the communicator, which scared the ever living hell out of Duncan, who nearly jumped out of his seat.

"Aghh.. Wha-" Duncan stuttered, before Kenny finally asked,

"Duncan.. Dude, you good in there?"

"Besides the part when you gave me a heart attack? Oh _yeah_.. Peachy…" Duncan responded with an unamused expression. He immediately took back that statement, though, when he added, "Well uh.. actually, there's a lot more shit here than I _thought _there was gonna be! What's with all these _buttons_?"

Kenny shook his head with a sigh. This was definitely not an ideal position to be in _mid _attack! Kenny eventually responded to Duncan, trying to act quickly,

"Tell ya what.." Kenny began. "When you see one of those fuckers, just- _Press _'em all and find out! Okay? I don't care.. Go nuts.."

Duncan appeared a bit hesitant about this, but didn't really have time to argue otherwise.

"O- Okay.." Duncan hesitantly responded, before Kenny finished,

"Admiral McCormick out.."

Kenny then began to rub his head, getting a slight headache.

"Oh, Jesus.." He muttered. "Well that isn't concerning at all.."

"Kenny?" Thonaloc communicated.

Kenny sighed, before he replied,

"This is Kenny.."

"Looks like the Dark State...deployed their own Dreadnoughts. We got one incoming!"

"Son of _Saddam_.." Kenny muttered, before he regained his focus and ordered, "Listen to me! Be very, _very _careful with that fucking thing in your vicinity! One good blast from that thing and you're _fucked_! Buuut you kinda knew that already.." He was briefly silent, before finishing, "You all be on the _defensive _for now, and when you see a good opening, you open _fire _on that behemoth! Do you understand?"

"So...a few courtesy licks before shoving in rough without warning?" Thonaloc asked, picking up on Kenny's more...vulgar patterns of speech. Kenny could just imagine Thonaloc grinning ear to ear from his own ship.

"Thonaloc.." Kenny smirked. "You're an immature motherfucker.. But that's why I love ya! You got it! Now go out there and let's _win _this thing!"

"Understood!"

Kenny looked over the battle. The enemy fleet was counterattacking, but had left their right flank exposed. All the dreadnought's star destroyers were on the left, engaging Kenny's fleet. However, Kenny still had the rest of the fleet under Carandial waiting for their chance to strike…

"Uh.. Carandial?" Kenny began to contact him. "You've done this long enough.. I'm sure I don't need to tell you what to do."

There was no response for a second, before the rest of the fleet arrived _directly _beside the enemy dreadnought.

"Surprise motherfucker..." Carandial growled as his ships began to open fire. There was a burst of gunfire from the _Kyle_. It seemed Duncan had figured out how to work the guns.

"_Woo_!" Duncan exclaimed as he fired shot after shot. "Take _that _you Dark State _assholes_!"

Thonaloc had just downed a star destroyer. "Duncan?" Thonaloc asked on the communicator.

"Yo.." Duncan responded as he managed to down a star destroyer himself.

"Score's two to one. Whoever downs the most of those tin cans buys the other a drink when we get home!"

Duncan couldn't help but laugh in amusement, as well as determination,

"Wow.. You're _really _gonna challenge me to this while you have a head _start_? Uh uh.. Let's fix that real quick.."

Just like that, Duncan brought down yet _another _star destroyer, almost immediately after he finished his sentence.

"Score's two up now, man! Game _on_!" Duncan exclaimed with a smirk.

"I can't believe you're turning a battle into a game..." Helo Roslia chuckled in both amusement and exasperation.

His ship proceeded to destroy another Star Destroyer. "Your move, Tector."

The radio was strangely silent, before Tector Decimius's star destroyer launched several well placed shots that downed two more star destroyers in seconds! "Amateurs..."

"This is your fault, you know..." Carandial said jokingly to Kenny.

"Well.. You know what they say," Kenny began with a chuckle. "A fun military is a _ruthless _military! Or.. something like that.."

"Uh, I don't think I _have _heard that.." Duncan pointed out. "_But _I like it!"

Within minutes, the entire enemy remaining enemy fleet had largely been destroyed. Duncan and Thonaloc were tied for first place it seemed.

The enemy dreadnought was on the brink of being destroyed itself, and was trying to retreat. Kenny, however, wasn't going to give it the chance.

"Bye, bitch.." Kenny muttered, before unleashing several well placed shots aimed _directly _at said dreadnought. That was all it took. The enemy flagship exploded after one of the shots hit it's engines and ruptured it's fuel.

With that, the enemy fleet was defeated.

"Boys?.." Kenny asked aloud, followed by a brief moment of silence.

"Yes, Admiral?" Thonaloc asked.

Kenny's serious expression shifted to a wide smile.

"We _did _it, mothafuckas! Hell _yeah_!" Kenny exclaimed in victory.

He could hear the cheers from everyone's communicators. Everyone in the fleet was celebrating the victory. They had won the battle, and maybe, down the line, the war…

"Looks like we both won, Duncan..." Thonaloc chuckled. "Eh, at least Helo and Tector have to buy us drinks..."

Duncan shrugged with a weak grin.

"Good enough for me.." He responded.

"Kenny...?" Carandial began, sounding stunned.

"Carandial?.." Kenny questioned in return, a bit confused.

"The enemy ground troops are retreating. The planet is ours...We just liberated the capital of Cyrannus!"

"The first step in defeating this great evil..." Tector Decimius commented.

"And _also _hopefully the first step towards a better world." Kenny added, before he looked down sorrowfully. "A world that would have made Kyle, Bebe, and Drew _proud_.."

"Agreed." Everyone else in the fleet said solemnly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone else was waiting in Jack's living room, silently praying for good news. Kenny's fleet hadn't checked in for a while.

Kylie was cuddled up to Jack, while Amelia laid against Simba's side. The tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

Stan looked towards Jack, and saw that his eyes had finally returned to their natural blue. However, they were clouded with tears and sorrow.

It was a terrible, yet unfortunately _common _thing to be feeling these days.. You had to hold on to what happiness you had _left_, because in _today's _world, it could very easily be taken away from you in an _instant_! Just like Bebe.. Just like Drew.. Just like Kyle..

Stan now looked down when he felt a tugging on his shirt. It was Kenzi, and her face held that of sadness and slight fear.

"Daddy?.." Kenzi began to ask.

Stan picked Kenzi up, and sat her down in his lap once again.

"What's wrong, baby?.." Stan gently asked her, holding her tight. Kenzi hid her face into Stan's shoulder, as she admitted,

"I'm _sad_.."

Stan widened his eyes a bit, before he asked her,

"And _why _are you sad?.."

Kenzi now looked up at Stan a bit, before she answered,

"Because everyone _else _is sad.."

Stan didn't know what to really say in that moment. What she had just said.. It was so _unexpected_!

"Kenzi.. Honey, we're not sad. We're just-" Stan tried to come up with a lie to help her feel better, but Kenzi cut him off,

"Yes you are.. You- You're all _sad _because you look the same way you did when Gramma and when Miss Kyle.. died."

Once again, Stan was lost for words. This kid was _smarter _than he thought! She _really _paid attention.

"I-" Kenzi began to speak again, tears streaming down her face. "-I don't _want _anyone else to die! I love evwebody! Where's Ken Ken!?"

Stan's entire heart just _shattered _right there! 'Ken Ken' was Kenny's nickname that he and Kenzi had come up with together. In a _big _way, Kenny was another family member to her! He was around _whenever _he could be, and helped out with her however he could..

"K-" Stan began to say, trying to recover a little bit. "-Ken Ken is still out doing _important _stuff.. He'll be back _soon_, okay?.." He asked softly, trying to get her to feel better.

"Okay.." Kenzi replied with sadness, not fully believing those words. She gave Stan a hug and hid into his shoulder again, before Stan returned the hug, holding his daughter tight.

Kenzi was his _everything _now! And to see her sad.. It just broke Stan's heart!

He prayed to _God _that Kenny and those on the fleet would be okay..

Simba got up, and headed out. "I...need some air..." He said softly.

As he left, Stan saw tears falling down Jack's face. He was looking at…

At the picture Jack and Kyle had taken at Disneyland when they first started dating. Kyle...looked so happy there. Same with Jack. They seemed truly happy with each other in that picture. And considering what happened after, they truly were happy…

It was then that Jack noticed _another _picture which was hidden underneath some stuff on the table. Upon picking it up, he saw that it was…

It was from his and Kyle's _wedding_.. In this particular picture was Jack holding his newlywed, along with Drew doing a similar pose with Bebe just to be funny. Also in the picture was Kylie, Amelia, Simba, Adia, and on her back a then Baby Kenzi..

That was too much. Jack began to tremble, and he began to sob. He cradled his head in his hands, and wept. Jack, the proud, defiant, determined Emperor was weeping like a child. In fact, Stan had only ever seen someone cry like this...when he and Kenny had found Kyle all those years ago…

Stan hid his _own _face into Kenzi's shoulder as she once again began to cry herself to sleep. It truly was a _negative _and hopeless energy going around the whole room..

Stan silently prayed to himself in that moment.. He prayed for _better _days ahead.

He prayed that everything would be alright…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where has the starlight gone? Dark is...the day..." Simba sadly sang. "How can we find our way home? Home is an empty dream. Lost to the night..."

Simba looked up at the sky. "Mother...I feel so alone...You promised you'd be there. Whenever I needed you. Whenever I call your name, you're not anywhere. I'm just trying to hold on, just waiting to hear your voice. One word, just a word will do...to end this nightmare."

That was a song he had learned as a cub. It was from a story Rafiki had told him about a boy who lost his father…

He sang it when he lost his biological father. Now, he sang it when he lost his adoptive mother…

"Son.." A feminine voice spoke, causing Simba to immediately perk up, thinking for a split second that Kyle might have _actually _heard his pleas.

However, his hopes were dashed when he saw Sarabi walking towards him. He smiled sadly, happy to see his birth mother. But the pain of losing his adoptive mother remained very strong.

Sarabi sighed, before she nuzzled Simba sympathetically.

"Oh, Simba.." Sarabi muttered softly and with comfort. "I _know _how much you're hurting right now.."

"Dad...told me that the Great Kings look down on us from those stars..." Simba said, his voice cracking. "I hope they're watching over both of them...Father...please take care of my adoptive mother...Mother...please do the same...I...miss you both so much..."

Sarabi couldn't help but shed a sorrowful tear of her own. The death of her mate and true love still affected her _greatly_, and she would forever miss him..

"I know they're both watching over you, _right _now!.." Sarabi told Simba, forcing a smile.

Simba smiled slightly. "You know what's one thing that made me love her so much?" Simba asked Sarabi.

"I don't know.. What?" Sarabi obliged.

"I...taught her that lullaby you used to sing to me when I was scared. Kyle would sing it to me every night when I was still a cub...Just like you did...It...was like having you again in a way..."

Sarabi couldn't help but have a couple more tears fall down her face, as she leaned against Simba while giving an occasional nuzzle of comfort.

After a fair bit of silence, Sarabi gave a warm smile and looked at Simba, beginning to _sing _that same lullaby.

For a split second, Simba was frozen, before he smiled, a mixture of sadness and happiness. It was a comforting, loving song.

As she sang, he could swear...he heard another voice singing… Maybe it was just the wind, but he could swear...he could hear _both_ his mothers singing the same lullaby that meant so much to him as a cub...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Stan?"

Stan was caught off guard by Kylie's sudden question. He thought she was asleep, to be honest.

"Urm- Uhh.. What is it, Kylie?" Stan groggily replied, having been woken up after being half asleep.

"Where...where's daddy?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Simba, Sarabi, and Jack rested against the grass, looking at the stars. It wasn't that cold out, being summer and all…

"Sarabi?" Jack asked.

"Yes, Jack.. What is it?" Sarabi responded after a bit, still looking closely at the many star patterns.

"Simba told me the Great Kings Of The Past look down on us...Are there any Great Queens up there as well?"

Sarabi's response was a simple one,

"Who do you think is keeping all those kings in check?" She quipped with a slight chuckle.

Jack had to smile. "Kyle would definitely keep things in check. She always had a very strong belief in doing what was right..."

"Yes, I don't deny that.." Sarabi softly spoke. "I unfortunately never got much of a chance to actually _meet _her, but from what I've heard, she sounded like a _remarkable _woman, and _just _as remarkable a Queen.. Well, 'Empress'. Whichever you prefer.."

Simba smiled. "I think mom liked Queen more, but she kinda made a point of making people address her as Kyle in the last few moons...Just like how dad wanted most of the pride to know him by his name, and not his title..."

"As it _should _be.." Sarabi agreed. "I'm that same way. _Some _nobles will let such power go to their head, and will _abuse _their title.. That's why me and your Father preferred to know our Kingdom on a more _personal _level.."

"That is the best way to rule..." Simba said, while Jack nodded.

Jack was about to reply, before he noticed some clouds were rolling in…

"There wasn't supposed to be rain tonight..." He spoke, before slight thunder began to crash all throughout the sky, and the clouds looked like they were… opening _up_!

"Simba..."

Simba's eyes widened, and the clouds began to take shape into the form of a lion and…

Jack froze. Beside the lion was a young woman…

"_Mufasa_!..." Sarabi yelled just above a whisper, half speechless as tears began to come to her eyes.

"Jack, Simba, you have forgotten us." Kyle's specter spoke.

"No." Jack replied in surprise. "How could we?"

"You've forgotten who you are, and so forgotten _us_.." Mufasa's deep, powerful phantom spoke. "Look inside yourselves, Jack.. My love, Sarabi.. _Simba_! You must take your place in the Circle Of Life!"

"How can I go on?" Jack asked tearfully. "I..." He trailed off, unable to say it.

"Remember who you are." They both said.

"You are my husband, the true Emperor and the one who must stop Darkseid." Kyle declared.

"You will forever be my true love, Sarabi.." Mufasa's spirit gently, yet powerfully told her. "You must be there for our Son.. You must be there for the pride!"

"It has been _hard _without you, my love!.." Sarabi cried, shouting up at the sky. "I _miss _you!"

"Our time shall _come_, my Queen.." Mufasa spoke. "You must fulfill your destiny here on Earth beforehand.."

Sarabi couldn't stop her tears, and could say no more. Though she said nothing, her and Mufasa _both _knew she understood completely..

"And Simba.." Mufasa talked to his son now. "_Remember _who you are!" He reminded. "You are my _son_, and the one true King! And the _heir _to two thrones. Remember who you are..."

With that, Mufasa's specter began to fade, as did Kyle's.

"Remember..."

As their specters faded into the night sky, Jack looked to Sarabi and Simba. "The winds are changing..." Simba spoke softly. "They're right. We need to take our place."

"I.." Sarabi began with a sniffle, still obviously heartbroken that she couldn't be with Mufasa again. "I must return to the pride. It is what your father would want.."

Simba nuzzled his mother. "I...I'll go with you for now. They deserve some consolation after losing their home. _Our _home..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Never before had they been like this. Every one of them. Not once in their long history.

Every member of the Dark State was _terrified _right now. From the lowliest soldier to the highest lord…

For the leaders gathered in the conference room of the Death Star, awaiting the arrival of their Dark Leader, it was as if they were waiting to receive their sentence.

They all flinched slightly upon hearing the door open, followed by some giant footsteps. As many of them shook in fear, their concerns were confirmed when indeed _Darkseid _stepped into the room.

The Dark God's face appeared rather.. _calm_. Almost _too _calm.. He had his arms behind his back, and strolled in almost casually.

"Has everyone fared well today?.." Darkseid asked everyone, as if _daring _someone to speak.

"As...good as we could be, my lord." An Imperial Admiral by the name of Kendal Ozzel sputtered. His three subordinates, General Maximilian Veers, and Captains Firmus Piett and Gilad Pellaeon looked at him like he was insane for even speaking.

"Is that _so_?.." Darkseid responded, his blank expression curling into a wicked smirk. "Where is Taev?" He asked. "Shouldn't he be here on this fine occasion?"

Several soldiers looked down, while the other villains all struggled on how to tell Darkseid the fact that...he was killed when Orbispira fell…

"AGHH!" Darkseid suddenly yelled in anger, tossing a nearby chair through a _steel _wall! This caused everyone present to nearly jump out of their seats, before Darkseid's eyes glowed a _murderous _red!

"What have a _told _you about losing to these humans!?" Darkseid yelled, obviously _way _past his boiling point. "We have not _only _lost another battle, but an entire _planet _to their forces! How _insignificant _can you fools _be_!?"

There was silence, before Vader looked at Palpatine, his eyes burning in anger. This was Palpatine's fault for lending that brute one of the new fleets…

Vader then remembered something. "Krennic ordered half of the Orbispira Defense Fleet to suppress possible Rebel activity in a nearby system. It turns out it was a trap. The Director gave the order, and Palpatine confirmed it. The blame...lies with them."

Tarkin cocked a brow in both surprise, but also amusement. Vader had just dug Krennic and Palpatine's graves. Davy Jones narrowed his eyes in noted disapproval of their apparent decision, while Lex Luthor could only cross his arms with a humorless chuckle,

"Hmph.. _Useless_.." Lex Luthor muttered.

Darkseid looked directly at Vader, before his gaze _immediately _shifted to Krennic with his teeth clenched in rage, his eyes _glowing _red now.

"My lord..." Krennic began in utter terror, before-

_ZAP!_

Within the blink of an eye, Darkseid fired his Omega Beam from his eyes and directly hit Krennic, which turned him to mere ash..

Palpatine's eyes widened, and for the first time, the Sith Lord felt genuine fear. He knew he stood no chance against Darkseid, as powerful as he was…

Before the Sith Lord could even process another thought-

_ZAP!_

Darkseid blasted _him _as well, turning one of the most powerful Sith who ever existed into nothing but _ash _on the floor now..

Everyone else looked down, trying not to draw attention to themselves.

"_Vader_!" Darkseid called out now, clearly not in the mood to delay anything.

Vader stood up, awaiting what he assumed to be his own fate. "Yes...my master?"

Darkseid faced Vader, but instead of vaporizing him like the Sith Lord thought, Darkseid _instead _informed him,

"You are hereby granted the position of my second in _command_.. Utilize this position wisely, and do _not _make me regret this decision!.."

Vader was silent as he processed that information, before he replied. "I will not, my lord. The enemy will know the price of failure."

However, _one _of the Dark State members looked on in shock, his face paling slightly,

"But.. But Dark _Leader_!" Zod began to protest. "I thought _I _was second in comman-"

_ZAP!_

Smoke now replaced the Kryptonian who once sat in the chair, Darkseid's glowing red eyes now returning to how they once were.

"_Not _anymore.." Darkseid spoke, before shaking his head. He continued to have his hands behind his back, before walking across the room, every member's gaze _never _leaving him. "The Kryptonian was extra weight.. He masqueraded as a General, but never kept those insignificant _fools _in proper order.." Darkseid then faced everyone,

"Wouldn't you _agree_?.."

"Yes, my lord." Vader, Zillum and Davy Jones all said quickly.

"Luthor! Slade! Zillum! Vader!" Darkseid called out once again, before motioning for them to follow him. "With me.."

The group called immediately stood up, and followed their master.

Darkseid led them into his quarters, which he had arranged as a smaller little meeting room. Darkseid walked over to the throne chair that sat inside, and took a seat. He motioned towards the other four chairs, before commanding,

"Take a seat!"

They immediately did so, before awaiting his orders.

"What's this _about_?" Luthor had to question with utmost curiosity, before Darkseid replied simply,

"I've chosen you four because I believe you are among the _most _capable of assisting me in completing this task.."

"What 'task'?" Deathstroke asked.

"We are to launch a full scale _invasion _on the planet Earth!.." Darkseid revealed.

"I request permission to lead the invasion of North America..." Zillum requested.

"Hmm.." Darkseid began to mull over, already appearing to know why he was requesting such a thing. "You desire revenge on the boy, don't you?.."

"Yes, I do. He's humiliated me one time too many. He's more a thorn in my side than Apollo or Tyromairon ever was."

"Well then.. if I allow you such a privilege," Darkseid began. "there is only _one _condition I demand you follow.."

"My lord?" Zillum asked, awaiting the condition.

Darkseid sat up in his chair, getting more animated,

"_I _shall go to North America as well!.." Darkseid now stood up, before adding, "I have confidence you shall destroy the boy.. Meanwhile _I _will destroy _all _that he and his miniscule little Empire have _wrought_!"

There was a brief pause, before Darkseid finished,

"In the event that he is still alive after I have fulfilled my destruction, I shall _finish _him off, myself!"

"Understood." Zillum declared.

Darkseid looked at everyone, before he announced,

"We will not be the only ones who partake in an invasion of this scale.. There shall be one _other_.."

"Who will be joining us master?" Vader asked.

At that moment, there was the sound of metal hitting the floor, and a tall, muscular alien stepped into view. He had black armor, green skin, and tentacles hanging from his face, giving him the look of having an octopus on his face.

"Meet Vilgax.." Darkseid wickedly smirked. "The newest member of our legion.."

"Pleasure to meet you..." Vilgax said coldly, sizing up his new 'allies'.

"Most impressive, Lord Darkseid." He finally spoke.

"Where is it you come from.. _Vilgax_?.." Lex Luthor tried sounding out. "Where did you and our Dark Leader first come into contact?"

"I come from another reality, along with..." Vilgax trailed off. "The Omnitrix..."

"The 'Omnitrix'?" Deathstroke questioned, before giving a slight chuckle. "Sounds.. _valuable_."

"It is more valuable than any of your so-called precious metals or currency. Whoever controls the Omnitrix," he looked at Darkseid. "Controls the Universe."

Darkseid's eyes _immediately _lit up, but in a _good _way this time.. A wicked smirk once again formed on the Dark God's face, before he asked,

"And.. where might this '_Omnitrix' _be?.."

"On Earth. I have tracked down its location to a small town, locally known as South Park."

"Hmph.." Lex Luthor humorlessly chuckled, before pointing out, "Why is it that any and every objective in front of us _always _manages to tie into that _hick _town? The town that _Anderson _lives in, nonetheless.."

"The capital of the Empire..." Zillum commented. "If the boy discovers this 'Omnitrix'..."

"Then I shall vaporize him with my Omega Beam and allow the Omnitrix to fall into his remains.." Darkseid confidently, yet _darkly _responded to Zillum. "The boy is _weak_! Even _Krennic _held more fragments of intimidation than him.."

"I agree." Vader spoke. "He will fall, Omnitrix or not. It is our destiny to rule over all others."

"And crush those who oppose us!" Vilgax added in agreement.

"And reap the _rewards_!.." Deathstroke included on his own.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It indeed _had _been well over a year since Drew first made his appearance in Bhutan. He had learned _so _much after that talk with Revan that entire year ago.

Drew has learned a total of _twelve _different languages _fluently _already, due to Ra's and Revan's constant strict studying schedules. He had _also _mastered multiple more martial arts compared to the ones he had _already _thought he mastered! To his surprise, he managed to learn even _more _to fighting than what he had already known..

Such notable martial arts he had spent the last year perfecting included: Ninjutsu, Wrestling, Jiu Jitsu, Karate, Kung Fu, Tae Kwon Do, Hapkido.. among _many _others he had begun to dip his toes into..

Ra's promised Drew that by the time he had been a member for a little over a few _years_, he will have mastered _every _martial art on Earth! As well as learned every _language_! That is, unless Drew cracked under the constant, strict pressure..

But Drew had done relatively _well_, all in all! He has been improving in his training day by day, and made only _occasional _errors. His mind had _still _not fully recovered from Bebe's death and the thoughts of his family, which is what _led _to said errors..

It was a slow, but _sure _process, however.. In time, Ra's and Revan figured that Drew's emotions would be cleansed..

Currently, Drew had been tasked by Revan to prepare for his basic training graduation. Throughout this whole year, his basic training had been _grueling_! But now, it appeared that everything would _soon _pay off..

Drew had to pass this last initiation and test, and once he did, would become an _official _member of the League Of Assassins!

Drew was practicing his stealth, as well as his sword attacks, but was caught off guard when he saw Revan clutch his chest, seemingly in pain.

Drew widened his eyes a bit, before he rushed over towards him.

"Revan!?" He questioned him. "Revan, are you alright?"

"I...felt...a great darkness." Revan rasped. "Something's coming. Something _dark_."

"A darkness?.." Drew repeated aloud. "What _kind _of darkness did you sense?"

Revan was about to reply, before he looked up. Within seconds, almost every person on Earth was doing the same.

Looming overhead, were _hundreds _of Star Destroyers, _thousands _of smaller craft, and behind them, the Death Star itself.

"What.." Drew breathed. "What _is _this!?" He attained a stern and slightly angered expression. "Has _Zillum _finally returned?"

"More than that..." Revan whispered. "Someone _far_ worse..."

"We must tell Ra's about this, we must prepare for defense!"

"No need.." A voice spoke from behind Revan. Drew and Revan both looked in the voice's direction, which was coming from the doorway. They immediately recognized it to be Ra's.

"I have instructed Talia to gather all female members and recruits at our front gates.. The males have already begun to make their way towards the entrance as well."

Ra's walked forward a bit, before looking directly at Drew.

"This is a most _rare _and promising opportunity for you, Detective.." Ra's Al Ghul told him. "I'm giving you the opportunity to travel _among _our clan and on your first mission prematurely.. Can I trust that you will be successful in your task?"

Drew seemed temporarily stunned. Ra's was _actually _giving him a chance to prove himself in action! This was the opportunity Drew had _long _awaited!

"I.." Drew began, before respectfully bowing. "I will _not _fail you.. I will _not _fail the League Of Assassins!"

"Then move towards the main entrance!" Ra's commanded, pointing outside. "Quickly!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Stan!" Sharon cried from downstairs, catching Stan by surprise by the shrill, terrified way she spoke.

"_Aghh_!" Stan yelped.

Stan immediately fell out of his bed, as Sharon had woken him up after a longer night than he would've liked.

"Mom, it's-" Stan began, looking at his clock. "-It's _8:30_! I'm not supposed to go into work until _noon_!"

Stan had gotten himself a job as a carpenter, much like Drew had before. Even though Stan was going through a rough time while helping Kenny and Drew build Drew's new house, Stan had actually learned a _lot_!

So much so that he figured he could make some decent money doing it, just to pull his weight. _Especially _now that he had a daughter, he would _need _to.

"Stan! Get down here, you need to get to the basement now!"

Stan was about to protest and ask why, but he decided against it. In today's world, you honestly _never _knew what kind of shit was happening..

He put on the first clothes he saw, which was a white t-shirt and a slightly worn pair of blue jeans, before he rushed downstairs, and towards the basement. He saw that Sharon had Kenzi in her arms, already getting her to safety.

When he got there, he looked out the window and saw…

A vast _army _approaching South Park! The same army apparently used...by the Dark State..

"Jesus.. Jesus _Christ_!" Stan now exclaimed, his face paling at the sight. He knew _exactly _who the Dark State was too! The look on his face showed a lack of hope, and _plenty _of concern!

Even _Randy _looked concerned by the look of this army. He began to breathe rather heavily, before saying,

"By the love of Lorde we're all gonna die.."

"Don't _say _that!" Stan exclaimed, remembering Kenzi's evident fear and bad experiences with death. Kenzi was obviously _very _terrified, holding _tightly _onto her Grandma Sharon for comfort.

"We're.." Stan began to mutter. "We're gonna be _fine_! We just need to _stay _hidden!"

"Daddy?.." Kenzi asked, which caused Stan to kneel down and look at her gently.

"Yes, sweetie?.." Stan responded, trying his best to not scare Kenzi anymore than she already was.

"Are.. Are _we _going to die next?" Kenzi asked in absolute fear, which caused Stan to pale and chill him to the absolute core. "Like- Like my _other _Grandma and Miss Kyle?.."


	4. Chapter 4, We Are One

The sounds of battle were all around them. In the snowy fields outside of South Park, Dark State troops rushed forward in the thousands. Imperial troops and tanks were rushing forward to defend the town as gunfire began to be exchanged.

Jack rushed to the front, followed by Raiden. "Looks like we got a fight on our hands..." Jack muttered darkly as he activated his lightsaber.

They were the first ones to respond to the coming fight, but the rest of the Guardians were on their way.

Raiden charged up a lighting blast in his hands, before throwing it at a large group of Dark State troops who were kind of jumbled together. The electricity passed through them all, electrocuting them to death almost immediately, before they all collapsed to the ground.

"Alright men, we gotta hold these bastards off until the 26th Division arrives. No heroics, we keep them here and out of the town! Now light it up!" Jack ordered.

He turned to Raiden.

"Any bright ideas?"

Raiden's response was a slight smirk of anticipation.

"You _could _say that.. In my visions, I foresaw that an occurrence such as this _might _happen. That's why I've enlisted some.. _extra _assistance."

"And who might that be?" Jack asked with a questioning look.

"Xiàng qián!" Jack heard someone yell in Chinese. He immediately turned towards the source of the voice, which was _masculine_! The command translated into English as 'forward!'.

Almost out of nowhere, a large amount of what _looked _like.. _blue _ninjas began to charge towards the Dark State's troops, swords in hand.

But they weren't just _any _swords! These swords appeared to be made of.. _ice_?

Several of the ninjas stayed behind, but that's because their job appeared to involve _projectiles_. Some of them shot fire arrows at the opposing troops, but the ones that got _Jack's _attention were the ones shooting literal _ice _from their hands!

The ice made contact with _many _Dark troops, freezing them _solid_ in a block of ice. From there, it only took _one _good hit from an ice blade to shatter them into many pieces.

Jack had to grin a bit. "That'll definitely even the odds..."

He blocked another bullet with his lightsaber, ready to continue the fight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Revan blocked a bullet with his lightsaber. A small force of Dark State Stormtroopers were rushing towards them, backed up by a few Parademons and Chitauri.

Drew now wore official League Of Assassin ninja wardrobe, which was in all black to remain better hidden. A black ninja mask covered his face, minus his eyes of course, concealing his identity. In his hand was the sword that Ra's had given him long ago back in South Park, and was the one that he had utilized ever since.

Drew fought among Ra's, Revan, and the entire League Of Assassins clan, fending off these Dark State invaders! He slashed one stormtrooper with a shield, killing him where he stood. Another stormtrooper fired his blaster in Drew's direction, with Drew dodging out of the way with a sideways roll just in the nick of time.

Drew stared the stormtrooper down, each of them waiting on the other to make a move. Drew did so first, utilizing his newfound agility and enhanced speed to juke the stormtrooper out, causing him to fire in many weird directions. Just as the stormtrooper looked ready to fire again, it was already too late for him. Drew kicked the blaster out of his hand, before the stormtrooper could only gasp in surprise before Drew's sword plunged directly through his chest, soaking the blade in liquid crimson.

"Push on! Forward!" Revan ordered to the Ninjas. They were repelling the invaders, and Revan knew it too. He was a brilliant tactician, and he knew they were close to breaking.

"Rah!" Drew shouted aloud, sending a spinning kick into a stormtrooper's head, knocking him unconscious before he ducked to avoid _another _one, counterattacking by stabbing him through the chest with his sword. He then turned his attention to the other one, doing the same thing. "They're falling rapidly! I think we can do this!"

Drew then remembered his lessons in confidence, as well as 'believing in your abilities', before he out on a more serious and determined expression, saying,

"No.. We _will _do this!"

Just as he said that, another shuttle landed, and a ramp lowered.

Revan held up his lightsaber. "Caution!" He ordered.

Drew looked over at the shuttle, his eyes narrowing in annoyance. He looked around to make sure no more Dark State troops were charging in to attack him or pick him off with a blaster shot, and after confirming that it was clear, turned towards the shuttle as well, his blood soaked sword still drawn.

A lot of the League Of Assassins had bested their opposition, but not without a _few _casualties.. Those who were done fighting against that first wave turned to the shuttle as well, holding their swords up in a neutral stance. They would either defend, or attack.. They were prepared for either outcome.

Then, the sound of mechanical breathing followed as a black clad figure stepped down the ramp.

Revan's grip on his lightsaber tightened.

Drew's expression contorted to one of confusion. Was this.. a _good _sign? The Darth Vader _he _once knew sided with Jack.

"The pathetic imposter your friend created is dead. Anakin Skywalker died by my blade..." Vader spoke coldly.

He then raised his hand, and gripped a nearby League of Assassins member by the force, and with one gesture, snapped his neck.

There was one brief moment of silence, before Talia Al Ghul stared daggers at the Dark Lord.

"_Kill _him!" She commanded. And like that, all of the League Of Assassins charged in on Darth Vader, save for Drew, Revan, Talia, and Ra's, who stayed back to see how they fared. They figured it shouldn't be that hard.. They had a sizeable amount of members, and with their _many _years of training, would _easily _be able to-

What followed was a _slaughter_. Vader cut down one ninja with ease, and then another, and another. He blocked every strike, and while a few did get some cuts in here or there, he kept fighting, and it was clear that this was no ordinary foe.

"I challenge you!" Vader thundered, pointing his lightsaber to Revan. "One Sith to another!"

Ra's and Talia both looked about ready to deny the Sith Lord _any _demands or challenges he gave, both just as it looked like they were about to attack,

"No!" Drew exclaimed, catching _everyone _off guard. They all looked at him as he stepped over a pile of mutilated bodies, and directly in _front _of Darth Vader.

Ra's and Talia had their eyes widened, and were dead silent. Talia in _particular _thought that Drew was _very _brave for what he was doing.

Well.. brave _and _foolish!

Perhaps she had underestimated him..

Vader raised his lightsaber a bit defensively. "I should have expected you to survive, Batman."

Drew didn't even bother to raise his own, sending a narrow eyed glare that he hadn't used since he was _Batman_!

"You will _end _your tyranny, Sith Lord!" Drew demanded. "You think the Dark State will succeed in this invasion of Earth? If you do, then I'm afraid I'm gonna have to show you _first _hand _why _it's not.."

Talia could not _believe _what she was witnessing! This was _way _different than the insecure and emotional Drew she had known over the past year. No.. This was _different_! This wasn't Drew at _all_! What was escaping him right now.. This was _Batman _talking..

"It is the destiny of this world to fall...As is your's..." Vader snarled. "Perhaps...a familiar face will convince you of that?"

He turned to the shuttle, and simply nodded. Drew's eyes widened when he realized...it was Deathstroke.

"_Slade_!" Drew snarled, narrowing his eyes in that usual Batman _anger _when he saw Deathstroke exit the shuttle.

"Well, if it isn't _Batman_.." Deathstroke began, pulling out his own sword. "Or should I call you, 'Drew'?.." He then shrugged. "Doesn't matter.. I hear word is around the _neighborhood _that you're _dead_!"

Deathstroke could only chuckle, as Drew continued to shoot his glare at him, gripping his sword tightly now. Deathstroke now stood beside Vader, Drew having backed up a but now to garner a safe distance in case he decided to attack.

"I see now that those rumors were _far _from the truth.." Deathstroke added, before cocking his head to the side. "Sure didn't stop your poor _fiancé _from kicking the bucket, though, did it?"

Drew's eyes held a newfound fire in them, one that caused even Ra's, Talia, and _Revan _to widen their eyes a bit.

"You will leave her _out _of this, Slade!" Drew warned.

"You remind us of what Anderson said just a few days prior..." Vader spoke cryptically.

"What are you _talking _about?.." Drew demanded.

Vader looked at Deathstroke, before nodding.

"Anderson's whore took a nosedive.. Filled her bloodstream full of Cyanide. She never stood a _chance_.."

Drew's eyes could only widen at this point, and he stood there.. _frozen_.

Did he just say-

"_NO_!" Drew roared, stomping forward a bit. "_You_.. You monsters _killed _Kyle!?"

"Well.. _I _didn't." Deathstroke admitted. "But yeah, the bitch is dead now.. I wouldn't get so worked up. If I didn't know any better, it would seem to me like _you _were the one pegging her, based on how you're acting.."

That was the boiling point for Drew. He had had _enough_!

"AGHH!" Drew exclaimed, before he swung his sword as hard as he could towards Deathstroke, which he in turn blocked with his _own _sword, though it pushed him back a bit.

Revan lunged at Vader, and the two exchanged the first blows. The battle had begun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack blocked another blaster bullet. "Keep it up boys! We're putting pressure on them!"

Raiden was nearby, leading the charge. As Imperial soldiers and tanks rushed a short distance behind him, the thunder god utilized lightning from the literal _heavens _to strike down from the sky, and onto unsuspecting groups of Dark troops.

The battle was going seemingly well for a bit. There was a sudden burst of light, and torrents of pure white energy shot from it. These destroyed _three _enemy walkers in a few hits!

Stan looked out of the window of his basement just in time to see Tyromairon step into view.

There was brief silence, before the Oikoumene Lord built up a wave of pure force power, and like a bowling ball, sent it into the very center of the Dark State lines, completely wiping out over two thousand enemy soldiers and a dozen vehicles!

Jack had to grin. "Forward!"

The Imperial troops burst from their defensive works and towards the reeling Dark State forces, while the blue clad ninjas continued their aggressive, ice-oriented approach on their opposition. The wave of troops that they were focusing on was growing thinner and thinner with each passing seconds, and in their wake lied a _graveyard _of shards of ice..

The leader of the blue ninja clan, the one who had called the battle charge in Chinese, led the charge on their front. He seemed to know it _all_: a mastery of martial arts, the ability to freeze and shape ice into literally _anything_, and finally just a leader's _mentality_! He appeared _very _experienced in leading this ninja clan!

The blue clad ninja clan in question was called the 'Lin Kuei', a clan of ice ninjas from China. Their leader, or their 'Grandmaster', as was his official rank, looked much _different _from the rest of them.

He of _course _wore blue, but it was mostly in the torso. It looked different from your standard ninja garb, as it contained jet black oriental pants that clearly held an ancient Chinese martial art background to it, as well as a dragon design on the pants legs. On his waist, he wore yet another dragon symbol, which was in clear view. His mask was dark blue on the mouth piece, but black elsewhere. What stood out the _most _about his mask, however, was that it had three trident-like spikes sticking from the top of it, from the front of his face.

The Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei's name was Kuai Liang, or _Sub-Zero_..

"Troopers, focus your fire on the left flank!" Jack ordered, before using force lightning to destroy several stormtroopers. As he did so, however, he noticed something else approaching. Or rather, _someone _else!

The figure _zoomed _through the sky, before landing on the ground, sending a slight shockwave. This shockwave knocked back probably a couple _hundred _Dark troops, before they all got a good look at the figure.

It was obviously a female, who stood at a surprising _6 _feet tall in height! She had raven black hair, light blue eyes, and had a body shape and form that was in _many _ways perfect.. Her build was a _very _fit and muscular one.

She wore clothes that in _many _ways represented the United States. She wore boots that were solid red, blue tights with white stars on them, as well as a red top that seemed to have a 'W' across the chest. On her forehead was also a golden steel headband with a red star on it. On the side of her waist was what looked like a golden _lasso_. And finally on her wrists were golden steel bracelets.

In one of the woman's hands was a shield with a very exotic sun design, and in the other, a sword that looked just as _durable_ as it was _powerful_!

Tyromairon cocked a brow. "I was under the impression the Amazons were extinct..." He commented.

The Amazon looked at the Oikoumene from the corner of her eye, before she stared directly into the now recovered Dark troops in front of her, before she clashed her golden bracelets together, which sent a _gigantic _shockwave towards them now.

The Dark troops were unable to do anything to defend it, as they were sent back flying _many _feet, before falling to the ground with a devastating crash.

By this point, the Dark State invasion was being repelled. The allied forces were driving the Dark State back with superior force. However, it was not over. Not by a long shot.

A massive explosion tore through the Empire's right flank, and the one responsible-

Jack narrowed his eyes.

"LUTHOR!" He screamed, seeing Lex, Zillum, and a new villain he didn't recognize arriving with fresh troops.

"Aww.." Lex Luthor sarcastically began, obviously trying to get into Jack's head. "Did you _miss _your Uncle Lex?"

Jack sent a torrent of force lightning at the villains, which was blocked by Zillum's lightsaber. "Your empire dies today, boy!"

"No, only you tyrants!" Jack shot back.

"Oh, _please_.." Lex Luthor rolled his eyes. "Spare me the theatrics.."

"Trooper, commence the bombardment of his army." Zillum ordered to a nearby stormtrooper.

"But, my lord! We'll hit our own troops!"

"Yes, we'll hit theirs as well." The unknown villain with tentacles on his face snapped. "Attack."

There was a sudden stream of blood red in the sky. And as they got closer, Jack realized...they were laser _arrows_!

They began to rain into his army, and the screams of the dead and dying men began to fill the air.

Meanwhile, a Dark State Star Destroyer lowered towards the army, and began to provide close Air support.

"Now.." Lex Luthor grinned in that same way. The way that showed he truly believed he had already _won_. "Let's talk _turkey_."

Jack looked him in the eye, before he fell to his knees. He knew he had been beaten. It was over.

"You and your entire _military _are to surrender your weapons and line up with your hands over your heads!" Lex Luthor demanded. "Do as I say and maybe, just _maybe_, I'll let your precious little children live.."

Jack took a deep breath, before he raised his hand to his communicator. He was about to utter those last orders…

Then…

A massive shadow loomed overhead.

Both armies were in utter shock by what had just arrived. A fifteen kilometer warship, and one of the most famous vessels in the Imperial Navy. The _IDS Annihilator_.

"Ready all the guns!"

Jack heard the voice on his communicator. It was Carandial! Then a second dreadnought arrived. The _Kyle_…

Lex Luthor growled, having had _enough _of this annoying back and forth! He stomped towards Jack with his arm turrets activated, before he backfist punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground.

Luthor pointed his turret at Jack's head, before he ordered,

"Zillum! _Bind_ him! We have gone back and forth for _too _long!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Revan blocked another strike from Vader, while Drew and Talia were busy fighting Deathstroke.

They had been going at it for a good five minutes or so at this point, and evident frustration was beginning to set in for all involved.

But even still, they remained _patient_.. They could _not _afford to make a mistake!

Ra's Al Ghul normally would have joined the fight, but yet another wave of Dark Troops had appeared on his six, and he was busy dealing with them currently.

Deathstroke backflipped out of the way of a two piece sword slash and head kick combo from Talia, who was clearly trying to be as unpredictable as possible.

"You fight _well _for mere _children_.." Deathstroke half complimented, half insulted.

Talia narrowed her eyes before growling,

"We are not _children_! We are honorary League Of Assassins clan members!"

Drew was actually _very _surprising to hear that coming from Talia.. Not so much what she _said_, as it was that she said 'we'..

Deathstroke looked from the corner of his eye to see that Drew was distracted in his thoughts, and capitalized on that _one _mistake!

Deathstroke kicked Drew's sword from his hands, before swinging his sword directly at Drew's midsection. Drew evidently gasped, as Talia in that same _moment_, exclaimed,

"NO!"

_SLASH!_

Deathstroke's sword cut deep into Drew's skin, slashing him across the chest.

"Aghh! _Ugh_!" Drew grunted in absolute pain, cringing with gritted teeth. He collapsed to the ground as blood began to seep from the cut.

Talia's shock _immediately _wore off, as she faced Deathstroke with pure _rage _in her eyes.

"You may have bested one of our most _skilled _members due to his negligence, but now you face the League's _best_!"

Talia held up her sword, as Deathstroke did the same. He didn't even _bother _pulling out his guns, as he was just _that _confident in his abilities.. Besides, in his mind, guns made things almost _too _easy at times..

Revan narrowed his eyes as he continued to battle Vader. The two were both _very _skilled, and this was by no means an easy fight. But Vader could tell Revan had been caught off guard by Drew's fall.

Vader decided to take the opportunity. In one swift strike, he cut Revan's arm. The gray Jedi yelled in surprise and pain as he stumbled back, and Vader took the opportunity to force push him to the ground.

Force pulling Revan's lightsaber to his free hand, Vader turned to Talia. "You have a choice, girl!" He snarled. "We come for these two, and these two alone. Stay out of our way, and we'll spare your clan. Fight on, and you die with the Empire."

"_Never_!" Talia resisted, still holding her sword tightly and keeping her composure _strong_..

Vader turned to Ra's Al Ghul, who had taken care of the wave of Dark Troops just moments ago. "Perhaps...you would be more sensible? We can deploy reinforcements at a moment's notice. You would do well to act smarter than the girl..."

Ra's Al Ghul only matched Darth Vader's glare.

"You both _kill _the majority of my clan and you expect me to just _surrender_!?" Ra's exclaimed, before pulling his own sword out. "How much of a coward do you think I _am_?.."

Vader only shook his head in mock sadness. "Such a shame, then..."

He turned to Deathstroke, and pressed a button on his wrist. In that moment, he and Deathstroke, as well as Drew and Revan disappeared in a burst of light! There was only the bloodstained snow where they had been and the bodies of their dead comrades…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_For a split second, Drew could only see darkness…_

"Ughh.." Drew groaned groggily as he began to stand to his feet, holding his head. He wasn't quite sure where he was, but from what he could tell, it appeared to be a _void _of some sort..

Drew began to walk forward, and with each step, the once solid black surrounding area began to _transform _into what looked like-

_Stark's Pond.._

Drew's eyes now widened, the entirety of his body frozen stiff. There was something _very _special about this place.. It was where Drew and Bebe had gone on their first _date_!

Well.. their first date _alone_, rather.

The birds began to sing as Drew nostalgically stared out in the distance towards the sunset, it's light reflecting off of the shimmering water.

Drew finally took a couple slow steps forward, mentally debating to himself whether this was _real _or not.. I mean, it sure _looked _like Stark's Pond! It sure _felt _like reality!

Drew approached the pond and knelt down, before dipping his fingers into it. The lukewarm water dripped off his hand as Drew pulled it out, only confirming that this _was _in fact reality.. Or at the very least, _some _sort of reality..

Drew stood to his feet, staring down at his reflection the water, before-

_Another _person's reflection appeared in the water, right beside his! Someone _very _familiar to him! Drew flinched in obvious surprise, before he turned to face the person in question. Once he saw who it was, his heart _skipped _a beat!

It was…

"B- _Bebe_.." Drew breathed, his expression a mix of sadness, guilt, and shock.

It was indeed Bebe, who smiled happily towards him, walking closer.

"Yes, Drew.. It's me."

The closer Bebe stepped, the more Drew backed away. His mouth hung agape, and his eyes were wide open, still unable to process whether or not this was _completely _true! It almost appeared _too _good to be true!

Bebe could see it in Drew's eyes.. She saw the guilt.. The fear.. The lack of self respect..

Bebe sighed, before she spoke once again,

"Drew, I _know _you blame yourself for my death.. But there's _nothing _you could've done! It was The _Joker's _fault.. _Not _yours!"

"_NO_!" Drew yelled at the top of his lungs, full of emotion. Normally his eyes would be leaking right now, but all that strict emotional suppression training from Ra's had rendered him almost _unable _to..

Bebe walked up to Drew with a comforting smile, catching Drew before he could back away any further, and putting her hand on his cheek. Drew looked down into Bebe's eyes, before looking at said hand on his face.

_On _that hand, or more accurately on her _ring _finger was..

"Your.." Drew began in a bittersweet manner. "Your _engagement _ring.."

"_Yes_, Drew.." Bebe smiled. "From the moment you slipped the ring on my finger, it followed me to the other side.."

Drew gasped sorrowfully, his face falling.

"Y- You mean.. This is the _afterlife_?.."

Bebe nodded, her expression pitiful yet serious.

"It is.." Bebe answered. "What you see around us.. It is _Heaven_.. A recreation of our _fondest _memories, and the place where you and I shall spend eternity one day.."

Drew couldn't help but feel momentarily at _ease _by that statement. Just _knowing _that he and his true love would be able to be with each other _forever _was _very _comforting..

However, Drew's face fell _again _as he realized the context she had said it in,

"You mean.." Drew began sadly. "You mean I'm _not _dead yet?.. We _can't _be together?.."

Bebe locked Drew in an embrace, which all but _confirmed _that they in fact couldn't.. It wasn't Drew's time yet..

Drew returned the embrace, before he rested his head down sorrowfully on his fiancé's shoulder.

"I-" Drew choked up. "-I _miss _you, my love.."

Bebe rested her own head on Drew's shoulder, before replying,

"I miss you _too_.. But please, for _me_.. don't feel sad.. Don't carry that guilt you feel over my death _with _you.. You've carried enough sorrows with you for _10 _people!"

Bebe released the embrace, prompting Drew to do the same, before she added,

"It is _not _your fault, babe.. Let it _go_.. Move _on_! I am _proud _of the man you've become, and I love you _very _much.."

"I love you too, babe.." Drew told her, speaking directly from the heart. "W- Will I ever _see _you again?.."

"In _time_.." Bebe reminded with a smile. "And once it _is _your time, I'll be sitting _right _here waiting on you.." She finished, pointing at a bench that sat in front of Stark's Pond.

Drew for the first time in awhile, couldn't help but smile, responding,

"And I can't _wait _until that day arrives.."

Bebe gave a slightly stern look at Drew, before seriously uttering to him,

"Drew.. I _know _you want to see me again more than _anything_, but you have a _destiny _to fulfill on Earth.. South Park _needs _you one day! Bhutan needs you.. The _world _needs you!"

Drew looked at Bebe slightly pained, but understood that she was right.. He had a _job _to do, and he was _going_ to keep that promise that he made!

"And don't pass on beautiful memories and opportunities _just _because of me.." Bebe seriously uttered once again, giving a reassuring grin. "Should you find true love again, _go _for it.. _Make _those memories! Just as you did with _me_.. Our time together _will _come, but don't miss out on the rest of your entire _life_.."

Bebe's smile only grew, before she finished,

"Create a better world for our girls to live in.. No matter what the future holds, I can tell you this: they will _always _see their Daddy as their _hero_.."

Drew stood there, _stunned_. He couldn't believe some of what she just said! But once he thought about it, he knew that she was _right_.. Drew's frown once again curled into a genuine smile, before he hugged Bebe one final time.

"I.. I _promise_ I'll do our family proud! I'll do _you _proud! I.. I _love _you!"

Bebe returned the hug, before she clutched his face and passionately said,

"I love you too.. my Dark Knight.."

With that, Bebe pulled Drew into one last passionate kiss, which Drew immediately returned. After a couple seconds went by, Drew began to feel the lips start to disappear, and once his eyes opened, saw that she was _gone_..

The black void was gone, Stark's _Pond_ was gone, and now _Bebe _was gone..

_All of it was gone now…_

Instead, a bright light shined into Drew's vision, which caused him to shield his eyes with his hand. Drew peeked a bit past his hand and towards the light.

Drew slowly stepped his way towards it, until eventually, the light became too intense, and took over his vision completely.

Pure white was all Drew could see in those final moments.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Drew awoke in a cold, metal cell, covered in blood red light.

"So...you're awake..." A deep voice mused. Drew looked up to see Darth Vader and a lanky, brown furred lion with a black mane and piercing green eyes regarding him with smirking disdain.

Drew tried standing up, but hissed in pain as his chest began to hurt. It was at that point that he remembered the deep cut from Deathstroke's sword.. A small amount of blood began to trickle down Drew's chest, before he conceded and sat back down.

Out of the corner of his eye, Drew saw what looked like two _more _bodies lying on the damp floor of the cell. One was obviously Revan, while the _other_…

Drew immediately widened his eyes with a slight gasp, backing into a wall behind him. He grasped at his face, before giving a sigh of _relief_.. His mask was still there..

The second person lying unconscious was _Jack_.. Drew hadn't seen Jack in _well _over a year! He hadn't seen him since… that _night_.

The _last _thing Drew wanted to do was blow his cover to Jack. That could have _serious _repercussions, and he would have a _lot _of explaining to do.. Besides that, and more importantly, his crusade, as well as his _promise_ would be jeopardized..

Jack stirred, and opened his eyes. He stood up. His eyes narrowed to slits upon seeing Scar and Vader.

"You..." Jack snarled in rage.

Drew felt as though he should add something as well, but he chose his next move _very _carefully.. He decided now was as good a time as _any _to utilize his newfound skills he had learned in training..

Another interesting thing that Ra's and the League Of Assassins had taught Drew, which was one of his favorites, was how to be a master of _disguise_! Whether it was by changing your clothes, your general appearance, your personality, or even your _voice_..

Drew took a slight breath, before he spoke in a near _perfect _Russian accent,

"Where are we!? What is the meaning of this!?"

Vader looked at him. "The Dark Leader would like an audience with the three of you, detective..."

"Oh?" Revan asked sardonically.

Jack narrowed his eyes. "You expect me to just sit down and talk with that tyrant?! After what you bastards did to _Kyle_?!" He snarled.

Scar couldn't help but chuckle wickedly,

"That is _exactly _what we expect you to do.." Scar then sarcastically added, "Or was the prison cell and binding chains not enough of a hint?.."

Jack narrowed his eyes, about to speak, before Vader stepped to the side and…

Kylie was handcuffed there, guarded by two stormtroopers.

"You will bend thy knee to the Dark Leader. If you refuse, the girl dies! You will surrender your Empire immediately. If you resist, the girl dies! You will serve us. If you don't, the girl dies!"

Drew widened his eyes at the sight of seeing Kylie captured. On the inside, he was _fighting _to not blow his cover! It was definitely not an easy task, but Drew stayed strong, knowing that it would not be worth blowing everything.

Instead, Drew remained calm, and stayed dead silent, so as to not draw any attention to himself or cause Kylie any sort of harm that they might inflict on her, otherwise.

Jack was still, before he said softly. "I...will do your bidding."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Darth Vader and Scar led Jack, Revan, Drew and Kylie to the throne room. As they entered the room, they saw Darkseid sat down in his chair almost _too _calm.

Darkseid smirked evilly upon seeing the prisoners, before he spoke,

"Ah.. If it isn't Anderson, the Detective, and the Gray Knight…"

Darkseid looked directly at Scar and Darth Vader, before ordering,

"Leave us! I shall deal with them personally.."

Scar immediately bowed down in compliance, as did Vader, before the two walked off.

Jack was near catatonic as he looked at Darkseid silently.

Kylie was latched onto Jack's side, refusing to look at Darkseid. She was utterly and completely terrified.

Drew was _just _as chilled to the bone at just the appearance of Darkseid alone, but managed to keep it on the _inside_. He had to learn how to show no fear, or the enemy would use it against him. But even with that said, he even _still _was unable to hide _all _of it..

Revan looked at Darkseid for a moment, noticing three weapons by the chair. Two lightsabers, one on each armrest, and a katana resting against the side. He was trying to formulate a plan, but he had no idea how quick this guy's reaction time was. One false move might be all it took…

Darkseid continued to smirk as he eyed each one of them. He could _sense _the fear in each one of them.. He _fed _off of how good it felt. He finally stood up out of his chair, before stomping down the steps and standing in front of the prisoners.

He looked down at Kylie, who was trembling. She was shaking in absolute terror. She wanted to go home! She wanted to see her brothers and sister again! She wanted her daddy to save her! She wanted her _mom_!

"Why so _afraid_, child?.." Darkseid uttered in his chilling, booming voice. "Be _thankful _that you are still alive.."

Kylie squeaked in fear, before Jack finally asked softly, completely _without _any kind of confidence, hope, or bravery. "If I surrender, will you let her and my people at least live?"

Darkseid's response was almost immediate,

"_No_.." He had spoken it so _coldly_ and so _serious_. He was _that _confident that he had already won! And by the looks of things.. It wasn't hard to see _why_!

"Why should I give these useless specs of life _any _sort of mercy? They are _weak_.. Only the _strongest _shall survive, and in turn a _new _race shall be formed! On this planet, it will fall under _my _rule and _my _rule alone.." The Dark God continued on.

There was a brief pause before Darkseid added on coldly,

"Do you think that you are this planet's rightful ruler?.. Did you _think _that you were unstoppable?" More brief silence occurred, before Darkseid finished at the top of his lungs, "Well as you can clearly see, you were _not_.. _Many _of your allies have fallen, and so shall the rest.. You may be a powerful Jedi, one of the most _powerful _I have seen.. But I suggest you remain aware full _well _who you are dealing with.. You might powerful, but I. Am. _GOD_!"

Kylie was crying by this point, and Jack, he couldn't take any more.

He knelt down, looking her in the eyes. "Kylie, my daughter, stay strong. Please, sweetheart, be brave! It'll be okay. It'll be okay..."

Drew gritted his teeth under his mask, both boiling with rage and trying to keep his terror in check. He shifted his eyes around, scanning the room just as Revan was doing earlier. He appeared to be looking for _any _sort of way out! He had been shifting his wrists in his cuffs, trying to loosen their grip as _much _as he could! But it was no use.. They were on _tight_!

_However_, as Drew's gaze laid upon where his katana laid, he immediately got an idea.. Throughout his training, Drew was strictly taught in _escape artistry _as well, and was put in many different scenarios almost immediately. Ra's had put him in handcuffs, binded his feet, tied rope around his body, trapped him in ice cold water, among _multiple _other things that would kill the average man if he didn't do it properly.

Drew deduced if he could _reach _his katana, he could trap the sword's blade on the chain of the handcuffs, and with a hard enough blow, could cut through the chain and loosen it _just _enough to where he could shatter it and escape!

It was _risky_, though, and if given the chance, would need to pull it off _quickly_! But that would prove _extremely _difficult, especially because of his chest wound.

"Be strong," he heard Jack say again to Kylie. "I promise. It'll be alright."

Drew gasped when he was picked up _by _the neck by Darkseid's powerful hand. It had a _strong _grip, which caused him to choke. He didn't struggle, however, as he knew it would only waste energy and tire him out quicker, only accelerating his death.

"I don't _know_.." Darkseid spoke wickedly. "Does this _look _like everything is okay?.." Immediately after he said that, he tossed Drew directly into a steel wall, which left a dent.

Drew groaned in agony and gritted his teeth. He could've _swore _he felt a few ribs shatter.

Jack looked at Darkseid for a moment, and for a split second, thought…

No…

It couldn't be…

He couldn't dwell on that possibility now though…

He needed to be there for his daughter…

He stood in front of her for a moment, and looked at Darkseid with a broken expression. "She's just a child… She's done nothing wrong-"

Darkseid's eyes began to glow red, and it was clear that he was _pissed_.

He stomped towards Jack, before lifting him off the ground in the same manner he had done to Drew, which caused Jack to choke a little bit. Darkseid wasn't gripping _near _as hard, but still made his dominance known,

"Did I _tell _you, you could speak!?" Darkseid yelled in boiling rage. "If you value your child's life, you will hold your _tongue _until I command you to answer me.. Do you understand!?"

Jack nodded, finally realizing there was simply nothing he could do. He had lost Kyle...And now...if he continued talking, he'd lose Kylie as well…

"Yes...Dark Leader..." He said softly.

Darkseid's angered expression once again turned to a chilling smirk, before he chuckled darkly, saying,

"So obedient.. You learn _quickly_.. Much like your _father_, and your entire bloodline before _him_.."

Jack's eyes widened, and he looked up in a questioning stare. What...did he mean?! Hadn't Luthor hinted at the same exact _thing_!?

Darkseid could only chuckle coldly. "All this time and you still haven't figured it out?"

He looked at Revan. "Or _you_?"

Revan was surprised by that. What did Jack and him even have in common?! Jack was an impulsive, rebellious-

Just as he was…

"There's a reason you can command the Force with ease. Your family is an ancient one. They are known by many names...But the ones you might remember...Anderson, Skywalker and...Shan..."

Revan's eyes widened, and he was shaken to his core. What...was Jack his..._descendant_?!

Jack looked at Revan for a moment, before something else clicked as Darkseid continued. "Darth Vader, or should I say _Anakin_ had a half brother...One of you was born on Earth, the other, in Galaxia..."

Drew absorbed this information into his head, listening _very _closely, as well as keeping a good eye on Darkseid. He would normally have reacted more, but he had no _time _to feel anything right now. He was slowly but _surely _crawling towards his katana, leaving a trail of blood in his wake, which was coming from the wound in his chest.

Drew was sweating down his forehead, and the suspense was _unreal_! Darkseid was distracted in informing Jack of his past, and Revan of this new information, so Drew utilized this opportunity to stealthily yet _quickly _inch his way towards his only escape route!

"This station we're on..." Darkseid continued. "Is far older than your entire civilization. Welcome to the Starforge. A factory of immense power...that can produce virtually everything it's owner requires..."

Jack looked up, his eyes widening. "I give you the very first Replicator and the progenitor of all others." Darkseid declared.

"It was _I _who allowed you, and all the others after, to find the replicators. To turn you against each other, to weaken you through war, before the time came to spring the trap. All this has been according to _my _design. And now, the final phase begins. The ruination of the Empire. The destruction of the Earth. And the fall of all Existence underneath my heel..."

"You...you're behind all this..." Jack spoke numbly.

"I believe that's what I just _told _you.." Darkseid responded coldly.

Darkseid held out his hands, before firing his own Omega Beam into them, which in turn brought up a red hologram, which appeared to be live footage. On the hologram, a large majority of the Dark State's troops appeared to be getting deployed at this very moment. The ones that were already on Earth were only a _fraction _of what was to come..

"Now watch as your world _ends_.. And a _new _Empire rises!" Darkseid exclaimed, before looking directly into Jack's eyes, finally dropping him to the ground, "And now, a former _adversary _wishes to have a.. one on one _chat _with you.." He then smirked, saying, "But fear not.. I'll see to it that you won't live long enough to see your daughter die.."

Darkseid had his back facing his throne, where Drew was only _inches _away from his katana now. As Drew extended his hand out to grab it, Darkseid spoke aloud,

"And Detective?"

Drew's face paled, as his eyes widened, knowing his cover had been blown.

Darkseid immediately turned to face him, his eyes glowing red now.

"I would suggest taking a _much _stealthier approach in the next life.."

_ZAP!_

Darkseid fired his Omega Beam directly at Drew, but with newfound adrenaline in his system, was able to lunge out of the way as it vaporized his throne chair, turning it to ash.

Darkseid growled in absolute rage. No one had _ever _evaded his Omega Beam before! This ninja was more skilled than he had previously _anticipated_..

He would _not _underestimate him again..

Drew grabbed ahold of not only his katana, but the two lightsabers, before tossing them towards Revan and Jack. As Drew began to use his katana to crack through the chain of his handcuffs, Jack and Revan caught their lightsabers, and blades of blue and purple activated, cutting through their _own _handcuffs.

Jack held up his blade, while Revan sent a torrent of force lightning at Darkseid.

Darkseid's head shot back a bit, but otherwise, he appeared to be completely unphased. The Dark God's eyes now glowed that same red, while he held his arms behind his back, completely confident in his abilities.

Jack looked to Revan and then to Drew, realizing just who they were dealing with. Just how powerful he was…

"Revan, Detective..." Jack spoke firmly as he advanced towards Darkseid. "Get my daughter out of here..."

"You do know if _we _leave, that only _increases _the odds this monster has of killing you.." Drew reminded Jack, still utilizing his thick Russian accent.

"If it's my life that's the price of her safety..." Jack declared, running at Darkseid. "Then _so _be it!"

He then used the force to _pull _the entire ceiling down on Darkseid! All this really accomplished was piss Darkseid off even _further_.

Revan ran over to Kylie, already preparing to get himself and her out of this death trap, while Drew took one final look towards Jack.

Darkseid began to stomp towards Jack, the Jedi desperately swinging his lightsaber towards him in the hopes that it would fend him off.

Drew closed his eyes and bowed his head, as if giving a final goodbye, before he followed Revan and Kylie towards the exit.

"I'm coming, Kyle..." Jack whispered, before he sent a torrent of the strongest force lightning he could muster at Darkseid. For the first time, it actually managed to slow the Dark Leader down, but then, he used his Omega Beam. However, the lightning stopped it a bit, and the two beams of energy met in a ball of fire.

Finally, both of them ceased their respective beams for a bit, before Darkseid instead opted to fight using his fists.

Darkseid swung a punch at Jack, which narrowly missed. Jack could _feel _the wind off of that punch, which caused him to stumble a little bit. Had that actually _connected _full force, he probably wouldn't even have a _head _anymore!

Jack retreated back a bit, before he sent a second, full force push at Darkseid that shattered much of the remainder of the room, but only sent the Dark Leader back a mere half inch.

"I grow _tired _of these games.." Darkseid coldly declared, before he fired his Omega Beam directly at Jack's lightsaber, which rendered it to ash. Jack looked at the weapon in his hands, and back at Darkseid.

Darkseid grabbed ahold of Jack's neck, before he threw him directly across the room and into the steel wall with relative ease, leaving a massive dent in it. He had done to Jack again much like he had done to Drew earlier.

Jack was on the brink of unconsciousness. He knew he was about to die…

Darkseid stood over him, before kicking him over to where he was now on his back and looking _directly _into his cold, red eyes.

"Pray to the Gods.. Beg them to save you!" Darkseid demanded, before he used a downgraded version of his Omega Beam to torture Jack, firing it _directly _into his chest.

Jack could only scream as he was tortured. It felt like he was on _fire_!

"Beg for mercy! I _demand _you!" Darkseid rose his voice even louder, sending an even stronger Omega Beam into Jack's chest. This one was _tremendously _worse!

"MERCY!" Jack finally screamed, tears in his eyes.

Darkseid's lip curled into a smirk, before he grabbed Jack by the neck again, bringing him level to his eyes, making full eye contact with them.

"So _easy_.." Darkseid taunted. "You're perhaps an even bigger coward than your _father _was.."

With that, Darkseid tossed Jack to the other side of the room, causing him to crash into _another _wall. Jack then laid motionless on the ground in _absolute _pain while profusely wheezing, completely exhausted and zapped of confidence just as much as he was energy..

Darkseid walked towards the exit and briefly stopped when he saw Zillum standing outside, waiting..

"He is all yours.." Darkseid gave Zillum the signal, before he walked out into the hall and decided to complete other matters he had to attend to.

Darkseid's destruction on North America would now begin..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Jack awoke slowly. It was bright. Too bright._

"_Daddy!"_

_He jumped when he saw Kylie shaking him awake. "Come on! Everyone wants to see you!"_

_Jack was...puzzled. What did they mean? Didn't…_

_Kylie led him out of his bed, and through a small corridor where…_

_In a room, was Kenny, Stan, Duncan, Geoff, Trent, DJ, Gwen, Bridgette, Heather, Alex, Cate, their kids, his kids, and...Bebe, Drew and...Kyle..._

"_Guys…?" Jack began, unable to believe it._

"_You doing okay, Jack?" Bebe asked with slight concern. "You sure did sleep a long time."_

_Drew could only chuckle, before commenting with a smirk, _

"_Probably because he's stalling.. He doesn't wanna get beat in basketball today when my- I mean, KYLE'S team goes against his!" _

_Kyle smirked. "Make sure to actually put up a fight this time, babe!"_

_Jack didn't smile at that. He was too entranced by this._

_How…_

"_Dad?" Simba asked. "You okay?"_

"_What about the war?" Jack asked softly. "Zillum? Darkseid? Lex..." Jack froze. He still remembered what that _monster _had done._

"_A war!?" Bridgette cocked a brow, showing slight concern. "What are you talking about?"_

"_Yeah, did you hit your head or somethin'?" Kenny asked him. "You're kinda freaking me out, dude.." _

_Jack looked between all his friends. "This isn't real..." He finally spoke softly. _

"_If only Brexit wasn't rea-" Alex began, before Stan cut him off, obviously annoyed by his constant talk of Brexit, _

"_Alex.. Shut the fuck up, dude." _

"_Rude..." Alex muttered._

_Jack was still unamused. _

_He took a deep breath. "But that doesn't mean I won't fight to _make _it real."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At that moment, everything returned to him. He was back in the room...where Darkseid had nearly killed him.

And standing over him...was Zillum.

He was raising his lightsaber, ready to kill.

Now, he would finally meet his end. And-

Suddenly, there was a metal blade between Zillum's lightsaber and Jack's neck. "How..." Zillum breathed in surprise at Jack's sudden recovery of energy.

Jack narrowed his eyes. "A good leader always has a backup plan!" He snarled, before kicking Zillum back. As Zillum stumbled, Jack stood up. He was still in excruciating pain, but adrenaline and the Force flowed through him. Fueling his determination and his refusal to back down now.

He had constructed this rapier just a few days ago, as a potential backup in case he ever lost his lightsaber. Now...he was glad he did.

Jack went on the offensive. Plasma clashed against vibranium as the two exchanged blows. It was a battle that would decide their fates.

As Jack blocked strike after strike, he used the force to send Zillum flying back. As the Mortalitas crashed into the wall, Jack advanced.

"That was for Bebe!" Jack snarled. Even though the Dark State hadn't killed Bebe, he was still fighting for her and all the others he had lost.

Zillum got up, and sent a series of new strikes in Jack's direction. Jack blocked them, but stumbled back, and landed on his back. Zillum swung the blade at him, and slashed him across his left eye. Jack yelped in pain, but blocked what would have been the fatal strike.

"You will die soon, _boy_!" Zillum snarled.

Jack looked at him. "No..."

He force pushed him away, and ran at him. The two continued to fight viciously, destroying much of what was left of the room. Jack felt a sharp knick on his shoulder, but blocked another stab.

He narrowed his eyes, and as their blades clashed, Zillum spoke again. "Why do you fight? Why do you _live_?"

Jack's eyes turned to blue. "Because I have something worth _living _for!"

He pushed forward, and the battle continued, until-

"When this is over, I'm going to rip your little girls to pieces! They will know pain! They will know you couldn't protect them! Just like their _mother_!"

Jack was filled with an all consuming _rage_!

With a scream, he lunged forward, and began to rain a series of heavy blows against Zillum, sending him slowly backwards as the Mortalitas struggled to block the attacks.

The fight continued, until-

Zillum let out a scream of pain as Jack's sword disconnected his arm from his hand!

"That was for Drew!"

Jack didn't hesitate to strike. He raised the blade up. Everything was in slow motion. He could see, for the first time on his longtime enemy's face...fear.

The sword thrust deep into the Mortalitas' heart, blood coating the silver blade as it exited on the other side.

Jack looked at Zillum for a moment, and the Mortalitas coughed a bit of blood, before he began to fall forward.

General Zillum hit the floor. The greatest threat to Cyrannus in eons had finally fallen. The one who had taken his hand two years ago. The one who nearly took everything from him...was finally dead.

Jack took a deep breath. "For Kyle..." He muttered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kylie was crying as Revan and Drew got onto the ship. She was still inconsolable about Jack's death. Drew was far from okay on the inside, _himself_! He had just forgiven himself for the death of Bebe after speaking to her in the afterlife, and _now _one of his best friends ends up getting killed by the leader of the Dark State!

Drew didn't _dare _show any emotion on the outside, however, and simply kept it bottled up inside his heart.

The adrenaline had _since _worn off, and Drew was beginning to pale and breathe a bit heavy at this point. The cut on his chest was still an _obvious _problem, as well as his two shattered ribs courtesy of Darkseid! He needed some sort of medical attention soon, or he could very well die of infected wounds, or on a more minor scale, go into shock due to all the pain.

Ra's was working with him to continue to build his body up, however. And included with that was how to obtain a _super _high pain tolerance!

Looks like he would be getting _plenty _of practice in now..

Revan was starting to get the ship ready for lift off, as Stormtroopers surrounded their ship. Okay

There was a sudden explosion nearby, and they could see...a figure approaching the ship!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My lord, we have arrived." Tarkin said to Darkseid as they exited the portal. A vast armada of Dark State ships had arrived over Earth, and was preparing for the final assault that would end the war.

"Then at last they shall know _true _power!" Darkseid exclaimed, before he ordered, "Lower the Death Star! I will make my mark on the North American landscape first.. The rest shall soon follow! They will heel and _bow _before their new God!"

"You heard the Dark Leader!" Tarkin ordered to his men who were preparing to fire the Death Star. "Sit back, and watch our master take what's rightfully his!"

However, at that moment, there was a brief radar beep. So small and unnoticeable, but still there nonetheless.

"Identify that ship." Tarkin said, before a voice spoke.

"You would do well to finish the job yourself, Darkseid!"

Darkseid's eyes for perhaps the first time widened in surprise. His red eyes began to glow _furiously _not too long after that, and his teeth were gritted in boiling rage.

"The boy!?" Darkseid exclaimed. "Why do you still _live_!?"

"Because I have something worth living for, tyrant!" Jack shot back on the radio. "Enjoy hell, you bastards!"

_FWOOM!_

A booming sucking noise was heard, almost like a _giant _tornado! The Death Star's sirens blared red and multiple emergency alarms began to go off, confirming that indeed they were in danger!

Darkseid stomped towards a window, shoving an unsuspecting Dark Soldier to the ground due to him being in his way. He finally looked out the window, and what he saw caused him to narrow his eyes.

Outside the window was a giant, orange portal that resembled a black hole. It appeared to be sucking tons of Space debris inside, with the Death Star being slowly but surely pulled in its direction.

Darkseid immediately turned around and headed towards the exit door, literally ripping it off its hinges. The vacuum of Space began to try and suck out the many Dark Troops, as well as Tarkin, before Tarkin muttered, for the first time afraid for his life,

"That boy doesn't go down easily..."

Darkseid turned towards him for what he thought would be the final time, before he simply responded,

"Not when he goes against the Lord of _Apokolips_! Farewell, Tarkin.. You have served me well.."

With that, Darkseid jumped out of the Death Star and into the vacuum of Space, content on making his way to Jack to finish him off, _himself_..

However, at that moment, he felt..._something _grab him. Whatever it was, it wasn't physical, but it's pull on him could easily be felt. Slowly, it began to drag him to the portal.

It was then that he felt something _else_.. It was in his chest area. It didn't hurt, but it certainly stung a bit. Looking down, Darkseid saw what looked like a spear attached to a metal chain sticking through his chest, which burned with Hellfire. Blood began to seep from Darkseid's wound, as the Dark God could only give an angered growl. He knew that Jack had won.. For _now_!..

"GET OVER HERE!"

Darkseid heard a demonic voice yell from inside the portal to Hell, before the spear literally _pulled _Darkseid through the orange portal, not soon afterwards the Death Star getting sucked through it as well.

_FSHOOM!_

The portal then closed itself shut..

Silence followed..

They were gone..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kenny fired his pistol as he and the others fought desperately to hold back the advancing Dark Troops. Luthor and Vilgax's armies were just a few yards from the town by this point. And all the innocent people there…

"Come on!" Caesarius yelled, shooting a Stormtrooper. "We need to keep them from the town!"

"They will not get far!" Sub-Zero exclaimed with his literally chilling, calm voice. "They will feel death's _cold _embrace!"

With that, Sub-Zero shot a huge blast of ice from his hands, which froze a large group of Dark Troops in a permanent block of ice.

Then, at that moment, Kenny saw what looked like a sword _swirling _through the air like a boomerang, cutting down dozens of Dark Troops!

Wonder Woman turned to face where the sword had come from, holding her own sword and shield at the ready just in case it had intended to hit them.

However, Kenny then gave a huge smile after firing his pistol into another Dark Troop's chest.

"It's.. It's _Jack_!" He exclaimed.

At that moment, the sword returned to its owner's hand, and Jack stepped into view along with Revan and Drew, whose identity was still obviously concealed under his black ninja mask and garb.

There was dead silence for a moment as both armies looked at the three newcomers, before Jack narrowed his eyes.

"BRING ME LEX LUTHOR!" He thundered, and rushed at the enemy line. As they ran to fight him, he leapt into the air, and slammed his sword down with enough force to send all those coming at him to their deaths!

"You called?.." A familiar calm, yet _devious _voice spoke above them quite a distance away. Upon looking up, everyone saw the man in question: Lex Luthor! He was using the built in jets in the heel of his armored, technologically advanced war-suit.

"This ends now!" Vilgax snarled as he joined Lex.

"You're right..." Jack said coldly. "It does..."

He narrowed his eyes. "Darkseid, the Death Star, the majority of your military. They're all gone! We trapped them in the Netherrealm. Your Dark State is finished! And you'll be joining your master soon enough!"

"What!?" Lex Luthor screamed in anger. "That's _impossible_!"

"_Believe _it, Luthor.." Everyone heard a god-like voice utter. It was Raiden, who had teleported in with electricity surging through his eyes, which told that he had had enough. "Your reign of tyranny has _passed_, and much like Shao Kahn before you, your attempts of invasion has been a _failure_.."

More electricity seemed to surge through Raiden's body, before it appeared in his hands, seemingly ready to strike.

"I will give you _one _chance and one chance _alone _to surrender yourselves! If you don't, I shall send you to the Netherrealm along with your comrades, _myself_!.."

"Tempting offer, thunder god.." Lex Luthor smirked, revealing his suit's wrist turrets. "But _no _deal!"

"I was hoping you'd say that..." Jack chuckled humorlessly, before he charged up a maelstrom of force energy. Tyromairon saw this, and he, along with Venatorius, Maethoruin, and Obi-Wan joined him.

Lex's suit began to shake and feel rickety, as his Anti-Force force field appeared to give out. He immediately began to regret not spending more than a half hour designing it!

_ZAP!_

Raiden then fired his lightning directly into Lex Luthor and Vilgax _both_, causing them to shake uncontrollably due to their electrocution.

"NOW!" Jack yelled and with a final force push, followed by a wall of ice from Sub-Zero, a bolt of electricity from Raiden, and force pushes from Tyromairon, Venatorius and Maethoruin, the battle, and with it, the war ended. In the maelstrom of raw power created by these mighty warriors, victory was gained.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Uncle Stan?" Amelia asked nervously. The silence had become too much. For the citizens of South Park, having no idea if the battle was won or not...it was a nerve wracking few minutes as they waited for news.

"Yes, Amelia?" A near exhausted Stan replied, holding his daughter, Kenzi, in his arms and trying to keep her as calm as possible.

"Is...is the battle over? Did Daddy and Uncle Kenny win?"

"I-" Stan began, before he looked down at Kenzi's terrified, yet still hopeful face. He then sighed, and tried to be as optimistic as possible, but still without lying,

"-I think they just might've.. We'll find out for sure when we see who marches through the streets out there in a little bit.." He finished while pulling the basement curtains to the side and pointing out at the still empty, yet demolished street.

First they heard it, a small, but noticeable…

Stan's eyes widened. That was the same song played when Dilania was formed. It was...the Imperial Anthem! Did that mean…?

"That.. That _song_.." Stan recognized, a smile finally forming on his face. He knew even _way _before Dilania or even the first _Empire _was formed during his _military _days that after _every _major victory, they would sing an anthem in celebration..

Sharon, who was exhausted as well, but still wide awake due to the stress then asked Stan,

"What _is _it, Stanley? What does that song _mean_!?.."

Stan turned to his Mom with that same smile, and then looked down at Kenzi, whose face held anticipation, before he told everybody,

"We won.."

At that moment, there was a slight knock on the door, and through the window, Stan could see the soldiers marching together, singing the tune, joined by a large number of civilians! It seemed everyone was taken in by the spirit of victory…

And in that moment, Stan seemed to be taken in by it too.. With Kenzi still in his arms, Stan stood up and asked everybody,

"Come on, guys! Let's join in on the anthem!" He then looked at his Dad, Randy, who was passed out asleep and snoring loudly in some cobwebs. Stan cringed slightly, before adding, "And get out of this cramped up _basement_.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they got out of the house, they saw fireworks going off in the orange light of the setting sun. Bonfires were being lit everywhere, and the entire town seemed to be taken in by the celebratory mood. People were singing, dancing, embracing, reuniting. It was a truly spectacular moment. Stan saw a newspaper stand with the headline:

'_War Over?'_

"Daddy?" Kenzi asked Stan, getting his attention. When he looked down, Kenzi appeared to have a joyous smile on her face upon looking at the scene before her. "Does this mean?.."

Stan gave her a kiss on the cheek, before holding her tight.

"Yes, honey.. The war is over. The bad guys are _gone _now.." Stan softly replied, before he sat her down on the ground. "Go ahead and dance with them if you want. Go have _fun_, baby.."

Kenzi immediately darted off with excited laughter, which caused Stan, Sharon, and Randy to look on with smiles of their own. For the first time in a long while, Kenzi could finally just be a _kid_..

"Uncle Stan!" He heard a familiar voice call out happily. It sounded like Kylie!

"Kylie!" Stan called out with a relieved smile to see Kylie running towards him. The two of them wrapped each other in an embrace, before Stan asked, "Where _were _you, Kylie? I was beginning to get worried for you _and _your dad.."

"Dad...he _fought _Darkseid! And he outsmarted him when he couldn't beat him! Daddy, and two other friends of his trapped them in Hell!" Kylie said excitedly.

Stan's eyes kindly widened, before he snapped out of it and regained his relieved grin.

"Well all that matters is you're all _safe_.." It was then that his curiosity just couldn't resist. "And you said two of his friends? Was it Kenny and Carandial?.."

"I wish...they had to leave unfortunately."

Stan turned to see Kenny, Carandial, and a few others he didn't recognize. "This your best friend, Admiral?" One of them asked Kenny with a slight grin.

"That's him alright.." Kenny responded, before smirking. "I know that ugly sumbitch from a _mile _away!"

Stan rolled his eyes before slugging Kenny in the arm, which caused Kenny to rub the affected area.

"Real funny, Kenny.. How many STD's you catch while on your 'mission'?" Stan jokingly asked with a laugh of his own.

Kenny could only shrug before saying,

"Only seven.."

"What about-?" The same one from before, a crested alien who resembled a dinosaur began with a smirk, before Kenny cut him off.

"We don't talk about that one, Thonaloc.. Ya immature asshole!" Kenny laughed.

"What about-?" Another officer began with a similar smirk.

"_Okay_, Helo.." Kenny began with a nervous chuckle, motioning for them that he was done. "We get it.."

"Admirals, I expect you to be transparent with the civilians..."

They turned to see Caesarius approaching. "Tell him the full story, Admiral McCormick, that's an order." The Admiral of the Navy said with a grin.

Kenny huffed a bit, before he admitted,

"Okay, _look_.. That Orbispiran chick just had a nice _ass_, okay?" Kenny then chuckled and muttered. "Never miss out on a call of booty.."

Stan nervously laughed, noticing his parents were listening in. Sharon had a cocked brow and didn't look as amused, while Randy on the other hand was laughing his ass off.

"Oh! Oh, man.. Give me five, McCormick!" Randy exclaimed, before Kenny obliged. "Wow.. Maybe _I _should join the militar-"

He was cut off when Sharon cleared her throat, giving him a death glare.

"I mean, uh.. Shame on you, Kenny! _Bad_!" Randy then turned to his wife and muttered, "Love ya, Hon.."

Sharon simply gave a disgusted huff before walking away to see how Kenzi was doing, and watch over her.

"Sh- Sharon?.." Randy softly began, knowing he had indeed fucked up. Stan could only facepalm, though he was used to this by now..

"DADDY!" Kylie and Amelia cried suddenly.

Stan and Kenny turned to see Jack approaching. He grinned as he hugged both Kylie and Amelia, before saluting Kenny and Carandial.

"Good job, everyone." He said, a bit sadly.

Kenny gave a salute back, as did Carandial. Stan once again looked at all the celebrating citizens, and took a moment to ponder just _how _lucky they were to still be alive.. For the Dilanian _Empire _to still be here..

Jack's smile fell a bit, however. Watching the kids play, the people singing and dancing, and the absolute euphoria didn't seem to be helping Jack's mood. He was silent, and his face was brooding.

Kenny noticed this and his own smile fell, before he put a hand on his shoulder, asking,

"Aw come _on_, Jack.. We kicked their asses to the curb and they're in _Hell _now! And last I checked, the phrase 'go to Hell' had a _strong _meaning.. So what's wrong?"

"I failed..." Jack said softly.

"Uh.." Stan began with a cocked brow. "Dude?" He then motioned to all the celebrating people. "It sure looks like you guys _won _to me.."

"I failed _her_." Jack corrected.

They were all taken aback, cringing slightly at the realization of who Jack was actually talking about. Stan, Kenny, Kylie and Amelia _especially _remembered it like it was yesterday! They had _been _there when it occurred..

Their best friends' screams of pain and agony, the horrible seizures and heart palpitations.. They were _all _still fresh in their minds..

And because of _them_..

"There's.." Stan began. "There's nothing you could've _done_, Jack.. As soon as that freak captured her, it was set in stone, unfortunately.." He finished, referring to Slenderman. It _hurt _Stan to even say that, but it was _true_..

Stan couldn't afford to bawl his _eyes _out anymore.. He had done that _plenty_, already.. For his relationship with Wendy.. For Bebe.. For _Drew_.. And plenty of tears for his super best friend _Kyle _as well..

However, Stan had a _daughter _to care for now, and he had to stay _strong _and as positive as he could.

For _her_..

Jack was silent. "I just miss her, guys..." He said softly.

He looked at his daughters, before pulling them into a gentle hug. "Your mother would be proud of you both, for staying so strong through all this."

He looked at Kenny and Stan. "And she'd be proud of her _brothers_ who stood by her through thick and thin."

Kenny wiped a tear away, before Stan wrapped him in an embrace. Kenny tried to conceal his sadness, but it would prove to be a futile effort.

"I.. I sure _hope _so.." Kenny responded with a sniffle.

"She certainly _would_, dude.." Stan told Kenny in a whisper. "She _would_.."

Finally, the two best friends let go, and Stan faced Jack after taking a deep breath.

"But I think you're leaving somebody out.." Stan told Jack, forcing a smile and pointing directly at him.

"I...I-" Jack stuttered, before Kenny cut in.

"Don't even _try _and come back with this 'I wasn't good enough' bullshit, because guess _what_, bub? You _were_!"

Jack, as well as everyone stood silent before Kenny continued,

"Yeah, I'll admit.. When me and Stan first met you, I _despised _you! We were overprotective as _fuck_, man.. The shit that happened to Kyle over the years?" Kenny shook his head in horror. "_Jesus_.. But then, _you _came along, and not only proved us _wrong_,"

Kenny paused again, before giving Jack a smile.

"But you changed Kyle's life for the better more than me or Stan _ever _could have alone.. And for that, _I _thank you, _Stan _thanks you," Kenny then looked up in the sky, before finishing, "And _Kyle _thanks you too.."

Jack smiled tearfully. Then, his expression became that of absolute determination. "I won't fail her. I won't fail Drew or Bebe either..." He declared.

"That goes for _all _of us!.." Stan, just as determined, cut in. "Drew and Bebe grew to become my best _friends_!"

"And mine _too_!" Kenny added on with seriousness.

"Yeah, I gave Bebe a tough time that one day.. I regret ever doing that.. But y'know what?" Stan asked, a sniffle finally audible. "The bestest of friends usually go through the _hardest _of times! If you don't have any struggles, then are you really even a friend?.. Friends are those that _help _each other get _through _those tough times!"

Stan looked among everybody, before finishing softly,

"Just like _now_.."

"We are one..." Caesarius finally spoke. "I don't know about you, but I consider this town my home, and all of you, _every _single one, family."

"Friends are the family you make for yourself..." The voice of Geoff spoke, uncharacteristically wisely.

The group turned to see the rest of their friends arrive, who Duncan went and got after the fighting had concluded.

Jack looked to everyone present. He raised his sword to the stars. "To Kyle, Bebe, Drew, and all those we have lost! To a bright and peaceful future! To..." He trailed off.

"To our _family_!"

"HUZZAH!" Everyone yelled, those with weapons holding them in the air as well. Those who were unarmed even rose their arms as high as they could.

It was truly a beautiful and powerful moment of _honor_, and memoriam..


	5. Chapter 5, The Killing Joke

Jack and Kenny walked down the street. "It seems things are finally looking up." The Emperor mused.

"_Finally_.." Kenny added on with a chuckle. "I must admit, I love seeing people actually start to _smile _again.."

"Same." Jack replied. "It's nice to be able to be with my kids again, and not stuck in a god forsaken war room!"

It had been five weeks since the end of the Dark War, and needless to say, the Empire's citizens were still starting to recover and were getting back to 'normal'. Many began to regain their happiness that their fear had not long ago replaced, but of course, there was still a _lot _of recovery to be had..

"Agreed there, man.. Y'know, I always _did _want kids, myself. Believe it or not.." Kenny chuckled, obviously thinking Jack wouldn't believe him due to his constant… _activity_. "I mean, just seeing _your _kids and _Drew's _kids- Man, have you seen _Adia _lately!? She can do shit now that can knock your _head _off! And Kenzi.." Kenny shook his head with a smile, before he finished,

"Dude.. That little girl is the _cutest _thing ever! She looks _just _like Bebe.. She's growing up _quick_!"

"She is..." Jack said with a smile. "Same with Calvin. I will say though, that kid is a handful! Love him to death, but look at this," Jack pulled up a strand of hair, and Kenny saw a slight tinge of gray on there.

"Holy Hankey.." Kenny breathed, looking down at the hair with slightly widened eyes, before looking back up. "You weren't _kidding_.."

Jack sighed. "I know..."

As the two of them continued to walk down the street of South Park, they heard something in the distance. It appeared to be.. some kind of _singing_.

It was "_You've Got To Hide Your Love Away" _by The Beatles. Either the record someone was playing it on was _really _authentic, or whoever was playing were _really _good cover artists!

Finally Jack and Kenny saw said performers on the sidewalk, and as expected, there were four of them.

"Jeez.." Kenny began. "They sure dress up pretty nice! They almost look exactly _like _The Beatles!"

"_How can I even try? I can.. never win.. Hearing them, seeing them, in the state I'm in. How could she say to me, love will find a way? Gather 'round all you clowns! Let me hear ya sayyy!" _The man who resembled John Lennon sang as he strummed on his acoustic guitar.

Kenny's eyes widened at this. Whoever this John Lennon impersonator was.. he was _good_!

Jack cocked a brow, before his eyes widened.

"No..._way_!" He breathed in shock.

"_Hey! You've got to hide your love away!_" John Lennon belted out, along with Paul McCartney's vocal backing him up.

There.. There was _no _mistaking this! No one just _made _that sound with their harmonic voices _that _perfectly!

Ringo Starr kept the beat utilizing a tambourine, while George Harrison played on some sort of flute for this particular song, rather than his usual lead guitar.

"Ho..ly.. _shit_, dude!" Kenny exclaimed, before whispering to Jack. "Jack.. I know we've met a lot of historical figures before, but that's the goddamn _Beatles_! You don't just _meet _the fucking Beatles! Just.. _wow_…"

Jack nodded in awe of this. While he wasn't quite into them on the level of many of his other friends, there was _no _denying that he was amazed at the opportunity to actually _see _them!

"_Hey! You've got to-_" John Lennon began to sing the chorus again, before he cut himself off and stopped playing.

"What's wrong, John?" Paul McCartney asked. And holy hell, it sounded _just _like Paul! He had a higher pitched voice than the rest of them, and it was usually softer in tone.

"Ah, fook it, Paul!" John Lennon exclaimed with his nasally voice, obviously frustrated. "We're playin' for nickels and dimes! And here I thought we just played for a sold out Shea Stadium last _week_!"

Shea Stadium? That must mean that this version of The Beatles were from 1965!

Jack cocked a brow, before he walked up, and pulled out a stack of hundreds, and offered it to John Lennon with a half smile.

"Holy Jiminy!" George Harrison exclaimed in shock with widened eyes, his Liverpudlian accent fully evident. His voice was softer as well, and he was known as the 'quiet' Beatle, due to being a man of few words.

John Lennon looked at the stack of hundreds, before he jokingly asked Jack,

"You a top or bottom? Whatever the case, that should cover you for the hour.."

Jack flinched a bit when he heard that. Memories of...yeah, it was safe to say that hearing something like that definitely brought back memories of Kyle. When Kyle was still a boy, he had heard plenty of jokes or comments like that. Well, mostly along the lines 'Jack is definitely the top.' or something to that effect.

"I'm not asking for you dick, hippy," Jack said sarcastically. "I'm offering this because you guys look like you could use it..."

He then chuckled a bit. "Of course, I could give this money to one of your smarter friends here," he said, risking a glance to Paul McCartney.

"Calm yourself, Yank. It was merely a quip." John Lennon replied, before he accepted the hundreds. "If you're done actin' like a bird, my name's John-" He greeted, before Jack cut him off.

"Lennon." He finished. He looked to the others.

"I know a band of artists when I see them. The Beatles, correct?" He asked.

The Beatles looked among each other, as if in relief.

"Why is it that _he _seems to know who we are but not anybody else around here?" John asked his friends.

Ringo Starr shrugged, finally giving his two cents,

"Beats me.. We literally had a sold out venue of over 50,000 not but mere _days _ago.."

Paul McCartney turned to Jack, which prompted his other friends to do the same.

"And.. who might you be, mate?"

"My name is Jack Anderson. I'm..." Jack trailed off, realizing they'd probably get confused. "What year was it just before you got here, so I can be sure?"

"What _year_?" John Lennon questioned aloud, looking as if that question was insane. "It's 1965.. Unless of course we've been transported by martians to the future.." He joked at the end.

"Not by Martians-"

"We prefer the term, Pax'Cyrannians!" Someone yelled nearby. It was a Libertus who had recently moved to Earth, part of the first migrations of people from both Earth and Pax'Cyran.

Seeing a raptor-like alien walking down the street, and nobody paying any mind was.. _shocking _for the four Liverpudlians to say the least..

They all stood there wide eyed, before George told John,

"I _told _you taking the marijuana from Bob Dylan was a bad ide-"

"George will you _knock _it off?" John said with nervous agitation.

"I dunno, mates.." Paul began, eying the Pax'Cyrannian. "That thing looks _pretty _real to me.."

"To be fair I was the one who took the first hit.." Ringo Starr shrugged.

John Lennon shook his head, still not wanting to believe it was real.

"So tell me.. What Hollywood set have we stumbled across? I must admit, I know they amp up their special effects every year, but this is ridiculous!"

"Kenny, would you mind proving to our esteemed guests that this is all real? Have one of your ships hyperspace in all dramatically." Jack said to Kenny.

Kenny was still in a state of awe, before he noticed all four Beatles had their gaze directly on him. Kenny gave a nervous grin, before he pulled out his communicator and muttered to them,

"Big fan.."

With that, Kenny got on his communicator and ordered the _Kyle _to enter the atmosphere. For a split second, nothing happened…

During that silence, Paul leaned over to John's ear and whispered,

"And what drug do you think _they're _on?.."

John Lennon shrugged, before whispering back,

"Probably one a hell of a lot stronger than what Bobby gave us.. LSD, I imagine.."

At that moment, the massive dagger-like form of the _Kyle _materialized overhead, covering the entire town beneath it's enormous hull. It almost blocked out the sun with the way it was positioned! It was at a height twice that of a commercial airliner, but still covered the town!

All four Beatles stared up with widened eyes at the large spaceship, before George Harrison finally admitted,

"Okay, that's probably real.."

"And here I thought Americans and their 'Space' talk was all _rubbish_.." John added on, still in awe.

"That's the _IDS Kyle_, flagship of Grand Admiral Kenny over there," Jack chuckled, pointing to Kenny.

He took a deep breath. "Things have definitely changed since your time. I personally wish people followed your advice a lot more...Lord knows we need it nowadays..."

John Lennon cocked a brow, before looking at his friends, who held the same expressions.

"What do ya mean, lad?" John asked. "What advice?"

"In your time, there was a very real fear of a Third World War, correct?" Jack asked.

"Well, yeah.." Paul replied. "But luckily that hasn't happene-" He cut himself off when he saw that Jack's face said otherwise. "Oh.. Oh it _did_?"

"Yes, and just a few months after, another war started when this _bastard _named Darkseid attacked us!" Jack said the name 'Darkseid' with such venom that it took the Beatles aback.

"Darkseid?.." Ringo Starr repeated.

"Must be a code name for some German fook during the war.." John Lennon guessed, shaking his head. "Or perhaps a Negro from an African nation, assuming the name is literal.. A lot has clearly changed."

"My bet is on Germany again.." Paul McCartney guessed.

"Or maybe Japan." George mused.

"The point is, those two wars brought the world to its knees. I lost two _very _close friends and...my wife in those wars..." Jack looked down.

"Y- Your _wife _and friends were killed!?" Paul asked in disbelief.

"But how is that so?" John asked in curiousness. "You seem to be just a lad, _yourself_.. You can't be but 19 or 20.." He then shrugged, before adding with a sigh, "But I suppose Uncle Sam usually pressures the young into joining the most.."

Jack took a deep breath, and told them the whole story. How they found the Replicator, how Cartman started a war, how Darkseid invaded, and...how Kyle had been killed. He finished with a final note.

"The people here want peace. They deserve it after two years of this shit..." Jack took a deep breath. "You're still a beloved band. Perhaps the most influential group of artists in history. So I have a proposal for you."

"Most influential in history?.." George spoke in awe, still in a state of hypnosis of what all they had just heard. "But how is that possible?.. We're probably.. Mediocre at best, who just got lucky."

"Yeah.. I reckon we die out in another couple years.. But gotta make enough money while we can, y'know?" Paul McCartney added with a shrug.

Jack cocked a brow. "I'll make you a deal. I'll sponsor your band, pay you handsomely for every day whether you sing or perform or sign autographs or smoke LSD in the public bathroom!" He stopped.

"Please don't do that last thing, but the point is, you guys are one of the most beloved bands in history today, so I am giving you a chance to perform your best songs as much as you want, with as much funding as you require. In exchange, it will give my people and the world a symbol of hope in this dark time. Something _all _of us need."

The Beatles all stood there taking this in, truly _honored _to hear such words.. To have _their _name involved with making people happy after what was supposedly a _brutal _war..

John Lennon put his hand up, before he had to half quip,

"Stop.. You had me at 'pay'." John then chuckled to show that it was just a joke, before he added, "Alright, Epstein.. I'm _in_." John then paused for a bit, before looking at his friends.

"Well.. That is if _they _are." John said.

Paul, George, and Ringo couldn't help but smile, before Paul said with a slight grin.

"We would be _honoured_.."

Jack grinned, before shaking John Lennon's hand.

He flashed a grin to Kenny, who could only breathe heavily, mentally trying to calm himself down. Kenny noticed Jack was looking at him, before he chuckled nervously.

Kenny didn't speak aloud, but instead mouthed to Jack,

"Holy shit, dude.. This is _not _happening right now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why do you think Jack called us all here, today?" Geoff asked the others as they all walked into the stadium. Jack had said a special event was happening, and nearly the entire town had turned out, almost 35,000 people.

"I don't know.." Bridgette responded, looking around the stadium. "But _whatever _it is, it _sure _is crowded!"

"Daddy's up to something..." Kylie chuckled.

At that moment, the lights of the stadium dimmed a bit, and…

There was hushed silence for a moment, as a song familiar to virtually every fan of the Beatles, and hell, music in general, began to play.

As the opening guitar riff to "_Ticket To Ride" _played, Bridgette's eyes immediately widened.

"Jack brought us here to watch a Beatles cover band?.." She questioned.

Then, the lights came on, and… In that moment, _every _person in the stadium began to murmur among themselves, obviously in shock and _disbelief _at how genuine they looked!

Ringo Starr was behind the rest of the band beating on his drum set that said 'The Beatles' on it, a smile on his face upon seeing the large crowd.

In front of Ringo, Paul McCartney was on the left most side, playing on his left-handed bass guitar. In the middle was George Harrison, who was playing the lead notes on his black electric guitar. His expression, much like Paul's was that of just awe of how many people had turned up. They didn't expect as many than what was _here_..

And finally on the right hand side was John Lennon. He was playing on his Rickenbacker rhythm guitar, and was essentially keeping the rhythm with his notes, as the name implied. He had to sing the lead vocals, so he had a microphone in front of him, while Paul and George had a sole microphone of their _own _in front of them for backup harmony vocals.

"_I think I'm gonna be sad.. I think it's todayyy! Yeah!_" John Lennon sang, with Paul and George supplying their harmony vocals in the background.

With just that starting line _alone_, _everyone _in the stadium began to cheer, screaming at the top of their lungs! _Especially _the Beatles' fans!

"_The girl that's driving me mad, is goin' awayyy! Yeah! Oh.. She's got a ticket to ri-ide! She's got a ticket to ri-i-idee! She's got a ticket to riide! And she don't care!_" The Beatles continued to sing over the screaming, smiling crowd.

Jack watched the performance from one of the grand stands smiling and nodding in pride.

"Good job guys..." He said softly.

"Dude!" DJ shouted to his friends over the screaming. "This is _awesome_!"

"Yeah!" Duncan exclaimed, really getting into it. "I was never much of a Beatles guy, but they can _rock _it!"

Kylie and Amelia were cheering at the top of their lungs, but since they were still kids, they couldn't see very well.

However, they were able to get a far better view when Jack picked them both up, and let them sit on his shoulders.

"How do you guys like the present?" He asked with a grin.

"I can't _believe _this!" Bridgette exclaimed, unable to help from screaming, herself. "This is _wild_!"

"Dudes! This is freaking _amazing_!" Geoff added, swinging his hat in the air in absolute euphoria.

"Their voices.." Heather of all people couldn't help but drool over, before she clasped her hands together. "They're so _perfect_! So.. _handsome_.."

Jack couldn't help but smile at the absolute joy the Beatles were bringing to this town, and with the cameras, to the entire world.

It was absolutely incredible. They had done something truly incredible tonight…

As the last song ended, John Lennon began to speak to the crowd, and a hush fell over the audience.

"How's everybody doing tonight!?" John Lennon exclaimed, trying to get a response from the audience.

A chorus of cheers was their reaction.

John Lennon looked at his bandmates with an inaudible, amused chuckle, before he asked again in a more exaggerated Liverpudlian accent,

"I _said_ how is everybody _doing _tonight!?"

Let's just say that the stadium's glass windows would need replacing…

Many of those in the crowd, and even The _Beatles _had to cover their ears a little bit. It was truly _Beatlemania _in full swing!

"Alright.." John began to speak again, this time more serious, which caused the crowd to settle down a bit. "It's come to me and the lads' attention that you all just won what I hear was an _excruciating _war.."

Silence continued to reign in the crowd, as many hung their heads down at the memories of it.

"But just know that even though we're new to this strange futuristic reality, and even though there's apparently.. _aliens _that live on Earth now, that we'll be on tour around the world to constantly play for you all! All you need is love.. And love is what message we're trying to bring across!" John Lennon finished.

Jack nodded in agreement. "They're right...More than they know..."

"We hope you've enjoyed our songs here tonight, and that we've at least managed a decent performance!.." Paul McCartney then nervously said with a chuckle. "Good night, everybody!"

As they left the stadium, they were met with the loud screams of the crowd, with some even rushing towards the stage that had to be physically stopped by security guards.

It was truly a moment in history that would stick around _forever_..

If the time after the sixties and seventies were the day the music died, this was where the day where the music was reborn…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack, Kenny, Stan, Kenzi, Duncan, DJ, Geoff, Heather, Gwen, Trent, Bridgette, Kylie, Amelia, Simba and Calvin were all piled onto the shuttle, which as it left South Park, seemed a bit...cramped? Their luggage was in the space beneath their seats, and they could see a bit out the windows.

"So...Jackie boy," Geoff began. "What's the big announcement this time?"

"Who told you there was a big announcement?" Jack asked deviously.

"Oh! Don't tell me.." Duncan began to guess with a smirk. "You brought back the Rolling Stones today?"

"Yeah," Jack shrugged. "We're going to see a private concert."

"Please..." Kylie chuckled. "Dad, you're a lot of things, but a good liar is not one of them..."

"Boom roasted." Kenny said.

"Oh shut up..." Jack growled.

"So..." Simba began. "Where are we going anyway?"

"We're on the _HIGHWAY TO HELL_!" Duncan said dramatically, keeping with the theme of bands.

"Oh, _please_.." Heather rolled her eyes as she scooted away from Duncan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the shuttle landed and the ramp lowered, Jack had to grin a bit. "Now, let's get in these little jeeps here..." He said as they got into a few Jeep Wranglers with green coloration. The environment around them was tropical, with palm trees and jungle everywhere…

"Kinda hot out here...Why does this place look like South America?" Gwen asked, rubbing some sweat from her forehead.

"Yeah..." Amelia said, wondering about that herself.

As they piled into a few jeeps, Jack said to the kids.

"I hope you kids like this place...You guys are kinda the target audience." He mused.

Stan cocked a brow at that.

"Ooh! What is it!?" Kenzi excitedly asked, barely able to contain herself.

"Yeah! What is the big secret, dad?" Calvin asked.

"Oh, you'll see..."

Stan could tell Jack was up to something.

"Subtle today, aren't we?.." Stan had to comment, half-joking and half-serious.

Jack shrugged. "Just trying to make our weekend getaway more exciting..."

They pulled into a large field, before Jack suddenly called out. "Stop! Hold it right here!"

"What's going on?" Kylie asked, before she froze, her eyes locked towards one of the trees to the left. Her mouth hung agape in absolute _shock_.

Everyone else in their respective jeeps followed their gaze to match Kylie's own, and once they saw it..

"Woah.." Was all Duncan could say. "That's a.. a big boy.."

Walking past the jeeps, causing the ground to shake with every step it's treetrunk-like legs took, was a _massive_, long-necked reptile. It called eerily out as it approached a tree, and began to eat from the treetops.

"_Brontosaurus_," Jack said proudly. "Big female..."

"She's..._huge..._" Amelia breathed.

"How...how..." Calvin began.

"Well, she has to be that big to protect herself from the _T-rex._"

"Uh.." Stan's face went slightly pale. "You have a _T-rex _here!?"

"We have a _T-rex_." Jack chuckled as he climbed out of the jeep. "Guys, welcome...to Jurassic Park!"

And as they followed him, they saw…

An entire _valley_ full of these extinct creatures. More _Brontosaurus _in the distance, and several other types.

There must have been over fifty animals out there!

Kylie's jaw dropped as she looked at the herds in absolute awe. Amelia began to grin. Simba smiled as well, while Calvin seemed to have the same reaction Kylie had. Kenzi literally kept stepping over Stan's lap to get a closer look at each of the animals, her joyous and wondrous grin saying it all.

Jack looked to the others in the group. "So...what do you guys think?" He asked.

"Awesome..." Geoff breathed, in as much awe as the kids.

"Actually.." Heather began, looking like she was about to give another rude remark, before she looked to see everyone else's enjoyment, the first of which being the one she was sitting by, Kenny. "Kind of.. _cool_."

Heather wasn't sure why, but there was just something _about _that immature asshole in the orange hoodie.. They didn't even really directly talk to each other that much, but when they did, it was definitely an _event_..

'_Maybe time off Chris' stupid island has made me soft..' _Heather thought, before she gave the slightest of shrugs. '_But who cares..'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few minutes later, they had reached a large complex of buildings that seemed to resemble some Main Street at Disneyland, with all kinds of shops and restaurants everywhere, all in the shadow of a large building. The building looked like a mix between a hotel and a lab almost...

"Crichton Center..." Kenny read aloud.

"Named after the author of the Jurassic Park novel..." Jack added. "I wish he were here to see this..."

Jack continued to lead them down Main Street, past 'Crichton Center', where they saw a pair of large, electrified fences, beyond which, was dense jungle…

"Ooh! What's back _there_?" Kenzi asked Jack, to which Stan had to comment,

"I'm not sure I even wanna know.."

As they walked over to get a better view of the enclosure, Jack said "Read the information panel here, and you'll see what's in here..."

Upon reading the panel, most of them widened their eyes.

'_Tyrannosaurus rex'_

DJ waved his hands out in front of him and protested,

"Nuh uh! If we're gonna look at a T-rex, I'm staying _wayy _back here!" He finished while pointing a far distance away from the enclosure.

"Why do you think this electric fence made of titanium is here?" Jack asked.

"This isn't Rexy...the animals in there are completely unaltered. Not aggressive perse, but they like their space. They consider humans not worth the effort of hunting, but don't push your luck..."

"Oh trust me.." DJ began. "I'm _not_!"

"Pfft.." Duncan began with rolled eyes, before he smirked and patted DJ on the shoulder. "Come _on_, big guy.. Learn to _live _a little! I'm sure it'll be _awesome_.. Now what do ya say?"

DJ still shook his head.

"Nuh uh.. No _way_, dude! Have you _seen _those movies!?"

Duncan could only shrug, before saying,

"Alright.. But don't say I didn't try.."

At that moment, there was a thunderous roar, that shook the forests across the clearing!

"AGHH!" DJ shrieked like a girl before hiding in the floorboard of one of the nearby jeeps.

At that moment, the _T-rex _stepped out of the forest, growling like a lion on steroids as it walked around the clearing. At this moment, those viewing it for the first time realized...just how _massive _this predator was. It was over fourteen feet tall, and it's length was equal to that of a school bus.

Most terrifying of all, were the dagger teeth that flashed like swords in it's five foot jaws…

As the great predator walked through the clearing, it lowered itself to the ground, seemingly resting. At that moment, there were several chirps as half a dozen small, feathered bird-like creatures ran out of the forest, and began to cluster around the Rex, some of them play fighting, others chasing bugs.

"Aww, look at the cute.. _baby _T-rexes!" Kenzi exclaimed as Stan held her up on his shoulders for a better view. Even Stan had to admit.. This was definitely a sight you didn't see every day! It was simply _remarkable_..

"Oh, _DJ_!" Duncan called out. "You're missing out!"

"I don't care!" DJ yelled back from down in the floorboard.

"Wow.. This is _incredible_!" Bridgette said with a smile as she eyed the baby T-rexes, before she looked at Jack. "And you said these T-rexes were.. _natural_? What did you mean by that?.."

"They're not altered in any way. No frog DNA, no changes. They're exactly as they would have been 70 million years ago..."

"Awesome.." Kenny grinned, before Heather, who was standing right beside him, looked up at him.

"Yeah.." Heather breathed, moving her hair out of the way. "_Awesome_.."

The adult suddenly stood up, and looked at the forest like a hound that had caught scent of a threat.

Another T-rex emerged from the forest, this one larger. It began to move towards the infants, but the first one got between them and growled in a warning way. It seemed the first T-rex didn't like the idea of another one getting so close to its young…

"I got money on the Mom.." Duncan smirked.

Jack grinned. "Actually, the big one's mom. The first one, the grumpy one, is dad." He said, referring to the first adult T-rex.

"Oh..." Kylie said. "Wait...does dad look after the babies while mom hunts or something?"

"Indeed he does… I have to say, kinda surprised me too when I first say it. Let's just say you don't mess with a father _Tyrannosaur_..."

"Well.." Duncan began, looking at a particular jeep. "At least _one _of us has that covered.."

Everyone laughed at that.

By this point, it seemed mom had convinced dad she wouldn't hurt the babies, so he returned to his previous spot, while mom looked over and sniffed the various infants running up to her. It was like she hadn't seen them in a bit, and was both happy to see her babies, but also confused that the squawking, hyperactive balls of feathers running around her were her kids…

Jack looked up. "So yeah, this is Jurassic Park...Thoughts, guys?"

"If The Beatles were the main course," Bridgette began with a grin. "Then this is _definitely _dessert.."

"Yeah! The dinosaurs are so _cool_!" Kenzi exclaimed. "They look different than in my picture book, though.."

"We never had an idea what they really looked like until now, so that's to be expected..." Jack chuckled.

"I think that the guy T-rex is just like Jack..." Geoff chuckled.

"Soo, big and scaly and ugly?" Duncan threw a teasing jab at Jack.

"Hey!" Jack growled in indignation. "One more word and I'm feeding DJ to the T-rexes!"

"_Noooo_!" They heard DJ yell from in the jeep's floorboard. It seemed he was staying _put _until they decided to leave..

Jack looked at the others. "I shouldn't have said that, should I?"

"No, you shouldn't have." Kenzi told him while looking up at Jack. "That was kinda _mean_.."

"Yeah, dad, that was mean..." Calvin said with a grin.

"I'm sorry okay!"

"Give us ten bucks and I'll call it even!" Calvin responded.

Kenzi grinned, before she added,

"Make it _twenty_!"

Stan couldn't help but facepalm and mutter,

"Oh, Jesus Christ.." However, underneath that facepalm was an amused grin. He had to admit, that was kinda funny.

"You two are gonna be the death of me..." Jack said to Kenzi and Calvin.

"...and I thought _Zillum _was bad!" He added.

"They're _so _cute!.." Everyone was surprised to hear _Heather _actually comment, looking at them with a genuine, amused smile.

Kenny cocked a brow with a smirk, before he asked her,

"What's gotten into _you_ lately, _sweetheart_?" Kenny used his nickname for her. "Starbucks must've fixed your latte _just _right.."

Heather gave a seemingly disgusted groan, before flipping Kenny off.

"Up _yours_, you goof! Can I _not _give a compliment every now and then?.."

"Boom roasted..." Amelia giggled to Kenny.

"Oh goddammit.." Kenny narrowed his eyes, unamused. He then smirked at Heather before adding, "Well played, Heather.. I'll cut you some slack.. _this _time!"

Heather rolled her eyes, before she sarcastically said,

"Oh I can't _wait _to see what you bring next time.. Probably a _penis_ joke followed by something _moronic _from Duncan.."

Kenny and Duncan looked each other, before Duncan snapped, as if she had figured out their plan prematurely.

"Better luck next time, Duncan Donuts..." Calvin whispered to Duncan.

Duncan couldn't help but laugh.

"Not a bad insult.." Duncan began. "For a _three _year old.. Tough luck, Calvin Klein.. Best get back to the drawing board." Duncan gave an insult of his own, as if in a mocking way to Calvin's 'rookie' insults.

"This cannot.. be happening.." Bridgette sighed in an unamused way. "Duncan arguing with a little kid.. Why am I _not _surprised?.."

"I'M NOT LITTLE!" Calvin declared.

"Yeah you are, shortstuff..." Kylie said with a smirk, resting her elbow on her little brother's head.

"Hey!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So...you showed us all these exhibits, but what's this last one? Why is it so special?" Trent asked.

"Well, this exhibit's a bit different. You'll see why in a second." Jack replied. "Think hard and you can probably guess what's in the pen."

"A dinosaur?.." Duncan sarcastically mused.

"Yes..." Jack chuckled.

As they reached the railing, Jack whistled out a bit.

"Wait..." Kylie began, putting two and two together.

There was a sound of birdlike feet beating on the ground as several small carnivorous dinosaurs ran up beneath the railing.

"Raptors?" Geoff asked with a knowing grin.

"Yup." Jack replied.

"Ight! Cool! We saw the raptors! Can we please _go _now?.." DJ asked, still obviously very nervous and staying put in his respective jeep.

Jack sighed. He walked down from the railing, over to DJ, and asked him. "Come on, DJ, these guys aren't dangerous if given the respect they deserve."

"Nuh uh!" DJ shook his head in refusal.

"Oh come _on_, DJ!" Bridgette spoke with an energetic, encouraging voice. "These guys aren't gonna hurt _nobody_.. It's _completely _safe up here!" She reassured.

"I.." DJ began, looking down. "I don't-"

"DJ, just trust me on this. It'll be fine. Just be brave right now. I know you can do it. Think of it like meeting a golden retriever. Just keep saying 'this is a golden retriever' or whatever kind of dog is your favorite. Can you do that for me, man?"

DJ took a deep breath, before finally stepping out of the jeep with his eyes closed, saying,

"It's just Bunny.. It is _just_ Bunny.."

With that, DJ finally stepped up alongside everybody else, all of them giving cheers of encouragement.

"I knew you couldn't resist the fun, DJ!" Kenzi exclaimed happily.

The raptors were looking up at them, almost as if standing at attention.

"Alright, eyes on me!" Jack called.

The raptors all looked at him, before Jack pulled a piece of meat out of a nearby bucket hanging on the railing. "Alright, see Charlie? That's what you get!"

He threw the smallest raptor the piece of meat.

"Anybody wanna feed one of the raptors?"

"Ooh! Ooh! _I _do!" Kenzi exclaimed, before looking up at Stan as if awaiting approval. Stan looked down at her with a smile and responded,

"Go ahead, baby.."

Kenzi immediately ran up to Jack in excitement, who gave her the piece of meat. "Now, just throw it to the one at the front, with the blue stripe. You'll make a friend for life."

"A _friend_?" Kenzi asked Jack whilst looking up at him with her innocent blue eyes. "With a _dinosaur_? Cool!"

"Yup! She…" Jack stopped.

"That raptor, Blue, is the only animal in the park aside from Rexy I'd trust anyone who wasn't experienced with. One time a handler fell in and Blue protected him from her sisters, who are a little territorial at times."

"Oh!" DJ exclaimed in both horror and amazement. "Ah, _man_!.."

"Wicked.." Duncan smirked, giving his own response.

Jack chuckled. "Alright, now just throw it over to Blue down there." He said to Kenzi, pointing at the raptor.

Kenzi nodded in acknowledgment, before she looked down at said raptor with evident awe, before aiming her throw in the best place she could.

"Hah!" Kenzi gave a slight shout as she tossed the piece of meat right in front of Blue.

Blue leapt up and caught the meat midair, before chirping out happily.

"What are the other's names?" Amelia asked.

"Well, you got Charlie," Jack pointed to the smallest raptor, one with bright green scales, "then Echo," to the most muscular raptor with brown scales and turquoise stripes on her back, "down there's Delta," he pointed to a dark greenish blue raptor.

"And of course you know Blue. She's the beta." Jack explained as he pointed to Blue.

"Hi, Blue!" Kenzi greeted with a giggle as the raptor gave a friendly chirp.

"Now, I normally don't do this, but since you guys are family...if you want you could meet her up close?" Jack asked the group.

"Let's _do _it!" Kenny exclaimed in immediate interest.

"Same here!" Duncan added.

"_Noo_!" DJ objected, his voice cracking slightly. "I- I think I'm good _right _here.. Mm hmm.." He finished while nodding his head.

"Oh come on, dude! We'll be right there with ya!" Geoff encouraged.

"Besides, who knows, she might like you!"

Seeing the pressure was now on him, DJ took a deep breath and muttered to himself again,

"It's just Bunny.. It's _just _Bunny.."

He was cut off when a hand of support interlocked with his own. When opening his eyes, he saw it was Bridgette, who gave a comforting smile.

"Come on, DJ.. You can do it. We'll all do it together.. It'll be _easy_!" She shrugged at the end.

DJ didn't know what to say.. He felt _really _grateful that Bridgette and the rest of his friends were so willing to help him out. This prompted DJ to smile, as he told Bridgette,

"Thanks, Bridge.. I'll do my best.."

As they walked down from the platform and to a gate, Jack pressed a few buttons, seemingly entering a code, before whistling again. Blue looked towards the gate, and began to trot over. The gate rose, and she exited the cage, looking at the humans with curiosity. She was a lot larger from here… She stood at five feet nine inches tall, and her eyes resembled those of a hawk.

She looked between them, chittering a greeting.

"I think DJ should get first dibs.." Duncan shrugged.

"Yeah! Come on, DJ! She's _nice_!.." Kenzi added in reassurance.

"DJ, just stay calm, now, extend your hand in front of you, and hold your hand up for a moment, like a cop telling you to stop." Jack instructed.

DJ first looked over at Bridgette, whose reassuring smile never left, and then at Kenzi, who appeared just as excited to see DJ meet Blue.

"DJ! DJ! DJ!" Everyone chanted, cheering him on, before DJ closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Just like Bunny.." DJ muttered one final time, before extending his hand out and cringing, preparing himself for a limb-removing bite if something went wrong.

However, instead, he was stunned when Blue pressed her snout against his palm. Her skin wasn't slimy like a snake or amphibian, but felt more like leather, pebbled elephant skin.

"My- My _hand_.." DJ muttered, before giving a smile of confidence. "It isn't _gone_!"

"Yup." Jack chuckled.

Blue purred slightly as DJ began to stroke her snout.

"Ooh! I wanna pet her!" Kenzi tried to walk up to her, before Stan stopped her, grabbing her hand.

"Kenzi!" Stan protectively exclaimed. "You gotta wait your _turn_, baby.. And besides, you don't wanna scare the raptor and have something possibly go wrong.."

"Yes, Daddy.." Kenzi replied in understanding, though not without slight anticipated disappointment.

After a bit, Jack asked, "So, still a scary monster?" He asked DJ.

"Scary? Heck _yeah_, man!" DJ admitted, before shaking his head. "But a _monster_?.." DJ looked at Blue with a smile, before stroking her snout again. "Can't buy _that_ one.."

Blue chirped happily at that, before looking at Kenzi. She chirped gently, almost like she was saying 'hi'. Honestly, it was a bit...eerie. It was almost like you could see intelligence in her eyes… You could tell she was smart, and judging by how she was acting, she seemed to have a similar level of…'humanity' to Rexy.

Kenzi looked up at her Dad, before Stan, upon seeing that DJ was done, nodded at her that it was okay.

"Go ahead.." Stan confirmed, before letting go of her hand and letting her walk forward on her own.

Kenzi did just that, not taking her eyes off the raptor. Kenzi's face held that of innocent wonder, but also of stunned awe. Her mouth hung slightly agape as she inched ever closer towards the raptor.

Finally, upon getting what she thought was close enough, she stopped. Kenzi gave a slight chuckle, before waving at Blue.

"H- Hi.." Kenzi greeted in return, which Blue responded by chirping gently as she looked down at the small human. She sniffed her a bit, like a curious dog, before nuzzling her gently.

Kenzi could only smile wide and giggle at this, beginning to pet her much like she would a dog. Everyone could only watch with smiles as they watched the little girl play with this once _extinct _being.. It truly _was a_ sight to behold..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carandial had to sigh a bit.

_These tailors really needed to try a bit more when it came to making clothes for more than just humans!_

After a few minutes of work, he had finally managed to get his new suit on. It was the first time he had decided to wear a non-military uniform. It was a fairly nice suit, white a white collared shirt, a tan vest and gray pants.

He was going on his latest date with Wendy, and he was really trying to impress her.

He really liked her. Scratch that, he _loved _her.

They had been getting closer and closer every date, and by now, she wanted to actually spend the night over at his place. After dinner, they were planning on coming back to his place and watching a movie.

He hoped it would be a romantic night out for the two of them. Poor Wendy needed it after what had happened with Darkseid. Her mom was in the hospital, but was in stable condition.

Not to mention the fact that he was off overseeing military affairs most of the time during that war.

Now, for the first time in a long while, they could be a couple again…

After making sure his suit was ready, he headed out to his car, and drove to get Wendy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the door opened, Carandial had to grin a bit. Wendy was wearing a red dress that made her look beautiful. Not that she didn't always look like that.

"Hey..." She greeted with a smile as she pecked him a bit.

"You ready for dinner, babe?"

"Indeed I am..." Wendy chuckled as she followed him to his car.

As she got in, Wendy decided to joke.

"Please tell me you didn't spend your entire paycheck on that suit."

"No, only half..." Carandial replied with a smile.

"Well, it definitely looks nice..." Wendy chuckled.

"So...where are we going?" She asked as she put on her seatbelt.

"Maria's." Carandial replied.

Wendy was silent for a moment. "Carandial, you don't need to-"

"No, I saved up a bit for this." He replied, looking at her. "You're worth it."

Wendy smiled a bit, but still felt guilty.

But Carandial was definitely going to great lengths to make her happy, and to be honest, he was succeeding…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Carandial?"

"Hm?"

They had just finished the movie, and it was getting a bit late. The date had gone well, and the movie was enjoyable at least. It was definitely a nice night. Wendy was leaning against him on the couch.

"I...talked to my mom and dad..."

Carandial cocked a brow. He wasn't expecting that of all things.

"I...was wondering if I could move in with you. I could help you with rent. Jack helped me get a job in the diplomatic corps, so maybe-"

"Of course you can stay here..." Carandial replied, kissing her gently.

Wendy chuckled. "One step at a time, great boob starer..."

Carandial sighed in mock annoyance. "A year of dating and that's the best you can come up with, sweetheart?" He asked.

"You're one to talk..." She laughed, before she kissed him again. It was a bit awkward, obviously, due to the difference in physiologies, but they had at least an idea of what to do at this point.

Carandial looked at her.

"Eh, I still wooed you somehow, sunshine..." He replied.

Wendy looked at him for a moment.

"What?" Carandial asked, getting a bit nervous.

"No, it's fine. I...actually like that nickname." Wendy replied, before resting against her boyfriend's shoulder.

Carandial had to smile a bit, enjoying the peaceful moment. Within a few minutes, they fell asleep, completely content.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My lord?"

Jack sighed as he received a message. "Read new message." He said.

"Jack, another anomaly detected a half mile from your position." It was from Caesarius.

"Copy." Was his response.

He didn't have time for this. He _was _going to get the kids and take them to the arcade, but now…

After a bit of walking, he stopped.

He could sense something…

He froze, and activated his new lightsaber, while pulling out his rapier. He looked around. At that moment, five...dark shadows appeared around him, before taking the form of black creatures with yellow eyes.

Jack narrowed his eyes. "Not in the mood for this shit!" Jack snarled.

One of the creatures leapt at him. Jack dodged it's attack, before swinging his new lightsaber through it. It disappeared in a cloud of black smoke as the blue blade slashed through it. The other creatures began to leap it.

Jack swung his sword, catching another, and then cutting down another with his lightsaber as it went for his legs. However, more kept materializing around him. Every time he cut one down, another took its place.

"I don't got all goddamn day!" Jack growled, before he sending force lightning at them, destroying three, but even still, they kept appearing, and the process repeated itself again, and again.

Then, suddenly, they dissipated! Jack blinked in shock, before he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. A man in all black, with white hair, pale skin and blood red eyes was sheathing what appeared to be a jet black katana.

The man looked at him. "They'll keep coming at you," he spoke.

"As long as they sense the darkness in your heart."

Jack cocked a brow. "Who are you…?"

The man stayed silent, looking at him with an emotionless expression.

Jack narrowed his eyes, before asking.

"What were those creatures? I could sense darkness in them, but nothing else. No emotion or intelligence, just total darkness."

"Low level demons," the man replied. "Heartless, to be precise."

Jack nodded in acknowledgement. "Thank you for your assistance..." He stopped when he realized he didn't know the guy's name.

Jack sighed in frustration when the man didn't reply. "Where do you come from?"

He could sense something was...off about this guy. He didn't really trust him, to be honest… Even if he did save him…

The man began to walk off. "I asked you a question." Jack said coolly. Red flags were going off in his head, and the man was heading in the direction of the town. He wasn't letting him leave until he knew his intentions.

The man stopped, glancing back a bit, before continuing to walk.

Jack narrowed his eyes, before he held up his hand, and brought down a tree branch that landed about ten feet away from the man, blocking his path.

The man stopped, before looking at him slightly. "I am no threat to you, if that's what you're worried about. I'm just passing by."

Jack relaxed a bit, before taking a deep breath. "Don't break the trust I'm willing to give you for now..."

With that, Jack began to walk towards the town from the opposite direction.

"I'd be careful if I were you." The man said simply.

Jack stopped. He was getting tired of this guy's cryptic way of talking.

He looked at him, silently asking why.

"Those creatures were attracted to you." The man spoke. "The darkness inside you, to be precise."

"Keep going down the path you're on," he added. "And it will lead you to nothing but destruction and oblivion..."

Jack bristled at that. "The darkness doesn't control me, if that's what you're worried about..."

"I don't serve the Sith, if that's what you're getting at." He added.

"It's not the Sith I'm talking about..."

"It's a different kind of darkness."

Jack looked at him, crossing his arms. "And what is this darkness? I've faced evil several times, Cartman, Zillum, Darkseid...I've defeated them all."

"A different kind of evil..." The man said cryptically. "An ancient evil. More powerful than you have ever faced..."

Jack nodded, before looking down. "Just what we need..." He deadpanned.'

At that moment, he received a communication.

"Emperor!" The voice of an officer called frantically.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's-" The officer began before the call cut off suddenly.

Jack was silent for a second.

"Demons..." The man spoke.

Jack froze. "How do you-"

"I sense their presence. They're not too far."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where did these beasts come from?!" Venatorius snarled as he cut down a Heartless. He, Kung Lao, Adia and Liu Kang were trying to contain the attack, but there were too many.

"They appear as beings from the Netherrealm, but their _aura_.. It is foreign from even _that _realm!" Kung Lao explained as he threw his bladed hat into a group of Heartless, literally cutting them down to size.

"Where's _Raiden_!?" Adia exclaimed, as if in slight fear as she used what fighting experience she had gathered to help defend the town.

"He has went to gather reinforcements! Now _focus_, Adia! Do not be afraid! And do not distract yourself!" Liu Kang ordered, before throwing a massive fireball into another group of Heartless.

Adia sighed, but knew that Liu Kang was right. They had a town to defend, and if she lost focus due to her own fear, then that was a sure fire way to get herself defeated, or worse, _killed_..

There was a sudden blast of fire from behind the group that burned several Heartless to ash!

"Guys! You need any help?" A voice asked as a being made of fire and molten rock landed beside them.

"Uh.. Scorpion?" Kung Lao quipped, but with evident confusion. He wasn't aware _who _this being was, but wasn't about to refuse the help.

"Who are you?" Liu Kang questioned, before a Heartless almost got an attack in on his leg, causing the Shaolin warrior to backflip out of the way, before incinerating it. "On second thought.. fight now, ask questions later.."

The being looked at the Heartless, before joining the others.

"Can't leave this town for five minutes..." A familiar voice quipped. The Shaolin, Venatorius and the fire being turned to see Jack and an unknown man rushing towards the battle.

"HAGH!" Adia shouted as she kept her focus solely on the battle. She swiped her massive paw, claws unsheathed directly into a Heartless, followed by another on after that.

She had to evade one attack from a Heartless in particular who was actually _pretty _big! Nothing too gigantic, but definitely bigger than normal. The Heartless shot some strange, dark projectile in Adia's direction, which she barely rolled out of the way of.

Growling in ferocity, she waited for the Heartless to fire at her again, before evading and going in for the charge!

"_ROAR_!"

Adia unleashed a thundering roar, before pouncing on the sizeable Heartless, using her teeth to rip into it like a knife would a steak. Black blood seeped from the Heartless' wound, some getting into Adia's mouth, which prompted her to cough and spit it out.

"_Eww_.. Gross.." She complained in a mutter, continuing to spit out the bitter, black blood.

At that moment, however, an even larger one arrived. It was a giant, shadowy figure. The heroes only came up to it's ankle. It had horns and tendrils on the sides of its neck and skull, as well as long claws that looked like swords.

"Guys..." The fire being began nervously, while Jack narrowed his eyes.

"What is this…?" He asked the mystery man, to which he responded simply. "A Darkside..."

"A higher level Heartless..."

Adia looked up into the being's yellow eyes with slight uncertainty, but tried to stay composed as she had been taught, while Liu Kang and Kung Lao stood in fighting stances, at the ready. Liu Kang's hand burned with a flame that was clearly visible, a fireball ready to be thrown if necessary, while Kung Lao held his sharp bladed hat in his own hand, the edge of it shimmering brightly.

The mysterious man, however, spoke firmly. "Tell your people to pull back. They can't handle this..."

Jack's eyes widened, and he looked ready to protest, before the man turned to look at Jack, his eyes starting to burn like fire.

Jack froze, caught off guard by that.

"Pull back." He said finally.

"Do you wish to be killed?.." Liu Kang asked the man like he was insane. "We can handle the beast if we all work togethe-"

"No, you can't..." The man replied simply, before he added. "That being is too powerful for any of you to handle...Leave it to me."

He then closed his eyes, and unsheathed his katana. His eyes burned again, and batlike wings sprouted from his back. Several smaller Heartless began to rush at him, but they were cut down one of by one like it was nothing. Then, the man pulled a revolver out, all while cutting down the Heartless so fast that they could barely see him!

The man began to move towards the beast, readying his katana, while the giant Heartless was looking at him.

"This world is not for you to take. Now begone!"

He leapt up, and with one powerful slash, cut the beast down.

There was an explosion of black smoke, before the beast's essence dissipated.

Jack was taken aback by that. "We can't have just one weekend where things _don't _go wrong, can we…?" He asked the group.

"No.." Adia answered with a sigh as she watched the black pieces of the Darkside slowly make their way towards the ground, almost like black snow. "We certainly can't.."

Liu Kang had his arms crossed as he and Kung Lao both watched the pieces fall from where the giant Heartless once stood.

"That looked relatively simple for a 'powerful' being.." Liu Kang commented aloud.

The man returned, his wings having retracted, but his eyes still burning.

There was definitely more to him than met the eye. Everyone here could sense that…

The man sheathed his sword, not speaking as his eyes returned to their normal blood coloration.

"Silent treatment, eh?" Kung Lao remarked, slightly amused. "Kind of reminds me of Scorpion.. Well, when he _isn't _talking about how he will 'have Sub-Zero's head'.."

The man still didn't speak, before he turned to walk off.

"That guy scares me..." The fire being spoke

Liu Kang cocked a brow, looking up at said fire being.

"You're a being made of molten magma, and you're scared of him?.." The Shaolin had to question.

The fire being was about to reply, before there was a loud beeping noise, and a burst of red light, before the fire being was replaced by…

Jack's eyes widened. "Amelia!?"

His daughter waved sheepishly. "Hi, Daddy..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe this..." Jack growled as he paced back and forth.

Stan, Kenny, Carandial and Caesarius were all in various stages of boredom and annoyance as Jack paced back and forth in front of them, ranting.

"My daughter's going to get hurt, because of this! Seriously?! Can't we have one month of peace without something going wrong?!"

"What _is _it, Jack? What's going on?.." Kenny kind of forced.

He was just as concerned for Kylie and _everyone's _safety as anyone else, but when it came to stuff going wrong? At this point, Kenny was tired of it, and it was beginning to get boring and predictable.. The same could be said for everyone else in the room.

"Jack, first the watch, and now this? Seriously," Caesarius chided. "You need to stop getting so worked up over this. I'm sure we can figure-"

Jack threw his hands up in frustration. "I'm just sick of getting bad news day in and day out! Knowing that my daughter has something that one of our enemies will stop at nothing to get, and that the monster who captured my other daughter is loose again! It's just...AUUGH!" Jack growled in absolute frustration.

"Have you considered getting rid of the watch?.." Stan questioned, not knowing full well of what all the Omnitrix did to the one who possessed it.

"I can't. I've _tried _but the damn thing won't come off! Not even the Replicator can make something to remove it." Jack sighed, before taking a seat. "I'm just...worried is all..."

"We all are." Carandial spoke. "But now is not the time to lose it. We need to stay calm."

Everyone heard a sigh, then looked over to see that it was Kenny, who looked down with his eyes closed, as if in emotional thought.

"I just- I miss it when _they _were here.. I miss the _old _days! What I wouldn't _give _to have them back.." Kenny shared his thoughts aloud.

"We all do..." Jack said. "Hell, remember how different September and early October of 2018 were? None of this war, politics and crime...The biggest concern was getting a good grade on the midterm..."

"Heh.." They heard Stan chuckle as well, shaking his head with a smirk. "Y'know, part of me wishes I _hadn't _dropped out of school to join the military.. Sure, the High School was destroyed thanks to.. well, those _lunatics_.. But at least I would have felt more.. _normal_?" Stan mused with a shrug.

Carandial sighed. "I wish we had arrived at that time...Shit might have been different, but at least it'd be less...tiring..."

He looked down. "Fuck Cartman, Zillum and Darkseid..." He deadpanned. "Couldn't they have at least bought us a drink first?"

"Well.." Kenny began. "At least we know two are dead, and the other is in Hell.."

"Yes, but do you really think Hell will _hold _him?" Stan questioned Kenny.

Kenny could only shrug.

"I sure _hope _so.." Kenny responded while taking a sip of his beer. "If _Hell _can't keep him down, then can _anything _kill him!?"

Jack thought for a moment, before taking a deep breath. "I've been working on something that might..."

Dead silence when he said that.

"You're joking?.." Stan spoke aloud.

"Do we even want to know?" Caesarius asked.

"Jack no offense, but based off what you have told me, if he can toss you, another Force master, and a fucking _ninja _around like ragdolls, then what do you reckon is gonna kill that fucker? It sounds like trapping him in Hell is our _best _bet.." Kenny said.

Jack took a deep breath. "It's still in planning, and I don't even have most of what I need to complete it. But it might be our only hope to put him down for good..."

He looked at the others. "Seriously, how is it that it took us two years to take down Zillum permanently, we could only trap Darkseid, and Joker just. Won't. Die!"

Jack growled, before asking. "Kenny?"

"You're under arrest for betraying the Empire."

"_WHAT_!?" Both Kenny and Stan roared simultaneously, standing to their feet.

"Yes, for teaching those goddamn bastards how to come back to life! You tell us you come back to life all the time, so therefore, according to law whatever section bullshit, you're sentenced to watching reruns for the rest of the day."

Kenny could only sigh and give a huff of slight annoyance, holding his forehead like he had a headache. It seemed he was not amused.

"I'm not really in the mood for _jokes_, Jack.." Kenny uncharacteristically seriously spoke, subtly hinting at The Joker as well.

Jack sighed. "Just trying to lighten the mood..."

He looked out the window. "In the words of Drew, I need a xanax..."

"Why can't he just _be _here!? _Why_!?" Kenny suddenly yelled out in obvious frustrated anguish, slight tears in his eyes. "Why can't Drew, my _best _friend, still be alive!? Why can't his true love, _Bebe_, still be alive!? A _loving _mother!" Kenny then stood to his feet again, kicking over a table in anger. "Why the fuck isn't _Kyle _here!? AGHH!"

Stan immediately rushed towards Kenny, in an effort to calm his friend down, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Why the fuck does God _treat _us like this!? If there even _is _a God! If there is, He's one _cruel _son of a bitch!" Kenny continued to rant, tears flowing freely as his expression showed boiling rage.

Jack was silent for a moment, before he clenched his fists. He was trembling, his eyes closed shut, his mouth curled into a pained grimace.

He turned, and began to walk out.

"Jack, wait!" Carandial called, getting up to follow him.

Jack stopped.

"Why should I?!" Jack asked.

"Kenny's right! We've lost too many because of this fucking _bullshit_! I'm going to end this! One way or another, I'm going to end that monster! For what he and his bastard minions, for what my own _father _put us through! For taking Kyle from us! Same with that clown! For taking Drew and Bebe from us! I-"

Jack froze, before he fell to his knees and punched the floor with enough force to punch clean to the floor below! "Kyle..." He sobbed. "Drew, Bebe..."

He punched the floor again. "It should have been _me!_" He began to weep.

Carandial took a deep breath, and looked at both Kenny and Jack. He looked away.

"It shouldn't have been them..." He growled. "_None_ of them deserved that..."

The sound of a gun cocking filled everyone's ears, before they saw that it was Kenny, loading his handgun that he always carried with him.

"Then I say let's _kill _the fuckers! Let's start with that _clown_! Only takes a _bullet _to the skull!" Kenny spat with murderous intent.

"Kenny.." Stan began to interject. "You might want to _think _about this before you-"

"Y'know what, Stan!?" Kenny rose his voice, causing Stan to flinch in surprise. "I couldn't give less of a _fuck_! I _know _how dangerous the fucker is! Hell, he _killed _Batman! My _best _friend.." Kenny shook his head, before looking at Stan. "_Your _best friend.. I'm sorry, but I will _not _let him get away with this!"

"And he _tortured _my daughter!" Jack added with just as much venom.

"His terrorists nearly killed Wendy as well..." Carandial snapped coldly, now in the same mindset he was long ago, when he was willing to burn an entire planet to the ground as an Admiral in the Galactic Empire of Cyrannus…

"I say we rip his head off..." Jack growled.

Kenny holstered his gun and quickly stomped towards the front door.

"Then let's stop talking about it and let's fucking _do _it! The longer that freak draws breath, the more likely someone _else _has a chance of getting hurt.." Kenny spoke as he slammed the front door open.

As Jack, Carandial and Kenny left, Stan could only stay sat on the couch, before the door slammed shut. Stan sighed, rubbing his forehead in a stressed out manner. He would have gone with them to help before, but he had a _daughter _to care for now! He couldn't take these risks or draw any unwarranted attention..

Caesarius, who was sitting in a chair opposite of Stan, facepalmed.

"Those three really need to stop and think sometimes…" He sighed.

"I can't say I blame them, dude.." Stan softly replied, before looking up. "The clown needs to _die_.. But.. If he's spent an entire _year _with little to no activity, then he has to have _planned _something.. I don't _like _it.."

"I don't either..." Caesarius spoke, standing up. He turned on his communicator. "To all ISD Units in Park County, this is Admiral Caesarius. You are to stand up to Readiness Level 2. Any signs of Joker activity are to be met with immediate responses. I want emergency units on standby."

Little did the Admiral know, the Communicator channels were compromised. At that moment, a certain Clown was listening to their every word.

"Hehehe.." The Joker's voice chuckled as he listened in on them. "So _gullible_.. They think they're safe.. It's kind of _funny_, actually!" The Joker spoke aloud as he stood up out of his chair and walked over towards a large door, which was bright purple and had many fluorescent lights surrounding it to make it stand out more.

The Joker opened the large door, only to hear a brief hissing sound. It was a certain type of _gas _that was escaping the enclosed chamber.. The Joker merely walked inside with a smile, his wicked expression never changing, before he approached a still body which lay on the floor of the chamber.

The Joker grabbed the corpse by the neck, and lifted him up to where his face was level with his, a permanent smile now on the face of the deceased man.

"Isn't that _right_, Elvis?.." The Joker asked the corpse in question. It wasn't just _any _corpse, however.. It was the body of _Trent_.. "You put up quite the fight, I must admit.. Hell, you actually tickled my funny bone! That is.. until I carved out your left eye.. You weren't exactly much _fun _after that.."

The Joker could only laugh at the top of his lungs maniacally as he talked to Trent's dead body, before he tossed him to the floor as if he was nothing. As The Joker made it to the exit of his 'Laughing Gas Chamber', he turned around and told Trent's corpse,

"Oh, and by the way, I'll be back to throw you into the acid pool.. Until then.. Stay cool.. HAHA!"

_SLAM!_

The door slammed shut, leaving the Laughing Gas Chamber in pitch black darkness..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack scanned through the snow covered ground Trent had gone missing two days ago, and his last known location was near Stark's Pond…

That was where they were now, trying to look for clues. Jack just knew the Joker was behind this. He just needed to find some kind of clue.

And that clue would come _relatively _easy, as Jack felt that he stepped on something which was right beside the pond. He cocked a brow and lifted his foot up, seeing that it was a _Joker card_..

Jack lifted the card up and turned it around, seeing a message written in all red. It appeared to be _blood_..

"_Have Batman confront me where we once shared our fun.. The carnival attractions were very riveting, don't you think? And don't tell me you've forgotten about the game show! You might remember.. Let us have our fun, or I hand pick another one of your friends as.. volunteers.._

_Love, Joker.." _

Jack crushed the card in his fist. "The church..." He snarled. He began to walk towards said holy place, though considering who was likely there right now, 'holy' may have been stretching it.

He turned to Carandial and Kenny.

"Let's end this..."

Kenny could only nod with a determined, murderous smirk, saying,

"Agreed.. Let's pump this freak's brain full of _lead_.."

Carandial nodded in determination.

"For everyone that freak took from us or hurt!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This was it…

Jack took a deep breath. "Be ready for anything..." He said to Kenny and Carandial.

"We're not losing anyone else..."

They had arrived at the church…

Upon stepping inside, the first thing that was evident was it was _really _dark.. No one could see within a few inches in front of them! In the far distance, somewhere deep within the church, there was what sounded like upbeat carnival music playing. It sounded rather.. _eerie_.

Jack activated his new lightsaber, giving them a bit of light. Kenny had his handgun pulled out, and the safety turned off, ready to fire. Kenny began to sweat in nervousness as he heard slight creaking sounds and other sudden noises all around him.

At this point, Kenny wasn't sure what was _reality_, and what his mind was just making up.. Even though he wanted The Joker dead, he would be _lying _if he said he wasn't terrified right now.. Knowing that at _any _moment, The Joker could activate any unpredictable trap.

(Let me know if this doesn't work, btw.)

Carandial took a step forward, aiming his gun around. It was so dark he could barely see anything…

At that moment, however, he began to feel a bit...off. Nauseous, with a ringing in his ears growing ever louder…

The darkness ate away at them as they advanced into the cold, silent church halls. What little light remained outside soon drowned in the primal void they entered…

Jack took the lead, trying to light the way. But he was sweating bullets. He could feel something else, _besides _the Joker in here…

Carandial stopped, when he saw something to Jack's right. The light, for just a minute, illuminated nearby hallway. He turned to cover their flank, when he saw, for a split second, a tall, spindly figure, just barely visible down the hall, before it disappeared with the light…

His eyes widened, and he turned around, starting to get freaked out.

"Guys..." He began.

"Wha- Wh- What the fuck was _that_!?" Kenny stuttered, breathing heavily in a sweat as he held his gun out in front of him, still at the ready.

Jack was starting to panic, and the ringing in his ears began to grow.

_SCRAPE!_

There was a sound of something scratching at the stone walls about fifty feet behind them, and then of footsteps rushing off in the other direction!

"FUCK!" Jack whimpered. "Oh God no!"

"M- Make it _stop_! I-" Kenny began while holding his ears, before he heard a voice call out in an echo,

"_Kenny!..." _

Kenny's eyes widened, as his whole body trembled, before he dropped his gun to the ground.

"M- _Mom_! Where are you!?" Kenny yelled out loud, _immediately _recognizing that voice. His mother had been dead for a couple _years _now, so naturally Kenny was attracted to the voice.

"_Over here, Kenny! Come to Mama!" _The comforting voice spoke, which prompted a tearful Kenny to walk closer towards the source of the sound.

As Kenny did so, he was snapped out of his trance when he was tackled to the ground. Upon looking up, he saw that it was Jack.

Kenny looked up to see that instead of walking towards his Mom, he was _actually _walking right into…

The being was tall, almost nine feet tall, abnormally skinny, or slender would be a better word. It's arms extended down to it's ankles, and it's…

It had no face!

Just a bone white, blank, emotionless head at the top of a black clad body…

"_Daddy!"_

Jack's eyes widened when he heard that voice. It was Amelia!

He shot up, and looked around frantically, trying to find her.

"_Amelia, your daddy will be right back! He'll save us!"_

Jack froze. Was that...Kyle?!

There was a sound of scratching on wood, and the voice of Simba whimpered in terror.

Jack's eyes widened. Was this...what had transpired when...

Kenny shoved Jack off of him before he frantically stood up and looked around for his gun with deep breaths. Upon spotting his gun, he immediately made a run for it, before a clawed hand slammed down in front of him, and a skeletal creature looked at him with bared, razor sharp teeth and black, soulless eyes.

The sound of glass shattering caused everyone to jump.

"_Jack! Where are you?!" _

Kyle's voice yelled that in terror as the kids began to cry.

"_Where are you…?" _Kyle whimpered.

That was too much. Jack fell to the ground, shaking in absolute terror. This was too much. All the stress… All the pain… It was rushing back. Much as Kyle had done painfully often when they started dating...he had a panic attack. But there was no-one here to protect _him_…In that moment, he realized...he was truly alone...

At that moment, there was a sound of laughter.

"Now Slendy, that is _no _way to treat our _guests_!" The Joker spoke with a wicked smile, stepping slightly into view. "Why don't we make them feel at _home_!?" The Joker growled at the end, a sinister smirk still frozen on the clown's face.

The Slenderman responded by reaching out three tentacles towards Jack, Carandial and Kenny, and at that moment, all three blacked out…

When they awoke, they found themselves in a.. very _familiar _room. Well, at least to _Jack _it was!

It looked to be the _same _exact room where Kylie, Kyle him, and Batman had been captured that one night, and where The Joker, Umberto, and Clyde held their sick little '_game show'_...

Only now, the damage from the blast of the explosion still remained.. It had been rebuilt, but only _just _enough.. If anything remotely major in terms of damage occurred on the structure as a whole, it was _sure _to collapse in on them..

"Wha- Where.. the fuck _are _we?.." Kenny asked in a state of drowsiness, realizing that he was unable to move his arms and legs, which were clamped down and strapped in _tight _by steel cuffs of sorts. He was forced to sit in a chair, with some strange _thing _strapped on the top of his head..

Not only that, but Jack and Carandial were the same _way_!

Carandial shook a bit, trying to get loose.

Jack looked at Joker. "You...won't get away with this..." He stammered, still cleary in a daze after what he had heard.

"Shut _up_!" The Joker yelled at Jack, obviously getting really angry. "I haven't even made my grand _introduction _yet for the _show_!"

As silence reigned, The Joker, who was wearing a purple top hat and wielded a cane, cleared his throat and just as it looked like he was about to speak, looked down at the cane and tossed it to the side, as well as the top hat.

"Y'know what.. I've already worn that last time. _Far _too tacky, wouldn't you say?" The Joker asked with a chuckle.

"Yes...but not as tacky as that makeup..." Carandial said, trying to sound defiant.

"Hehe.. Oh, _Carandial_.." The Joker began in a psychotic whisper, unsheathing a large knife and walking in his direction. "I would keep that crocodile trap of yours _shut_.. Otherwise, you may find yourself being sold for $2.99 in some middle aged woman's _garage sale _in 20 years as a pair of _crocs_! _Understand_?.." The Joker seriously and coldly warned, holding the knife to his throat.

Carandial bared his teeth in obvious frustration, but shut up, not wanting to put himself, his friends, or anyone else in danger.

"And _besides_.." The Joker chuckled, stepping back on the stage. "You wouldn't want that pretty gal of yours ending up like that _one _Emperor's broad, would you?.. What was his name? Uh.. Derrick? Can't remember.."

Slenderman crossed his arms, regarding the prisoners with an unreadable expression, while the Rake was waiting beside him, obviously hungry. It was eying Kenny in particular.

"Drew..." Jack spoke softly.

"What was that?" The Joker asked, holding his hand to his ear. "Speak louder, boy, I couldn't _hear _you.."

"Drew." Jack replied.

"Drew, Derrick.. What's the _difference_? He's _dead_, anyway.. HAHAHA!" The Joker laughed in a taunt.

Jack looked down, not in the mood to speak. What point would it serve anyway?

Slenderman looked at Joker, seemingly communicating something.

"Hehe!" The Joker chuckled. "Oh not quite _yet_, Slendy.. Let's save the best.. for _last_! We still need to see how _cooperative _they'll be to us first.."

"What the fuck are you _talking _about, freak?.." Kenny bravely spoke up. The Joker could only laugh once again, before he used the knife to slice Kenny across his face.

"AGHH!" Kenny screamed in pain as blood flowed down his face and onto the floor.

"I'm glad you _asked_!" The Joker smiled. "But you should mind your _manners_, first.. No need to be _rude_, Kenneth.."

At that moment, the Joker felt Jack _spit _at him in defiance!

The Joker's eyes immediately lost _all _patience in them.. His smile faded, a scowl replacing it, before he locked his cold, green eyes onto Jack, stomping towards him.

Jack met his gaze with a mixture of anger and fear.

"That...was for Bebe!" He stammered.

_THWACK!_

Jack felt an _intense_, tingling pain in his right leg! Upon looking down in trembling shock, he saw that The Joker had smacked it _hard _with a crowbar, breaking it!

"And _that_.." The Joker growled. "was for my _suit_.."

_THWACK!_

The Joker hit him once more for good measure, this time in the _head_!

Jack felt dazed, and his eyes filled with tears. He looked Joker in the eyes, but didn't speak. His vision was clouded as the tears began to run down his face.

"_Where _is _Batman_!?" The Joker demanded, yelling in Jack's face, gripping the crowbar tight. "It isn't _polite _to not bring along the main _guest _of the party.."

Jack looked at him, and said coldly. "I like your new shoes. They make you look taller..."

"Do you have a _death _wish!?" The Joker exclaimed. "You still have _four _children! I'll capture them _all _and peel their _fucking _skin off one by _one _while you _watch_! You don't know _who _you're fucking with! Now _answer _me!.."

"You killed him." Carandial snarled. "Like you killed so many others..."

"But that's where you're _wrong_, Admiral old boy!" The Joker exclaimed, his smile returning eerily quick. "Haven't you _heard_? The Bat was spotted just last _night_!"

There was dead silence as all three processed the news.

Jack was silent for a moment. He took a deep breath, and looked at Joker. "Then he will be here, and he will defeat you as he's always done..."

The Joker could only smile, looking into Jack's eyes.

"Which is why I could've hoped that you could all experience the fun _together_.. But alas, you were selfish and didn't _invite _the guest of honor.." The Joker spoke as he walked towards a lever attached to the wall. It was attached to a thick chord which led _right _into Jack's helmet on top of his head.

"Which now brings us to our _game_!" The Joker exclaimed with a smirk. "The rules are _simple_! Speak out of line, and your brain gets fried to _mush_! I ask you a trivia question.. Get one _wrong_? You guessed it!"

The Joker then faked pulling the lever and shook his entire body dramatically, imitating getting electrocuted.

"HAHAHAHA!" The Joker howled as he did so, obviously having fun in his deluded mind.

"So.." The Joker began with a smile. "Who wants to go _first_? Oh! And it would be _rude _of me not to mention that if you somehow get _all _of my questions _right_, then I'll let you go free.. Instead it'll be your _family _that gets iced _instead_! HAHA! How _fun_!"

Jack was silent, before he looked at the Joker. His eyes narrowed, but, just as with Darkseid, he realized...he was beaten, there was nothing they could do…

"No takers?" The Joker questioned with a shrug. "Okay then.. I suppose I'll have Slendy do his-"

He was cut off when a flying object connected _right _with the side of his head, which caused The Joker to stumble backwards.

In this moment of distraction, there were multiple sparks that went flying, before the power just suddenly.. shut _off_!

It was pitch dark now..

Carandial looked around, trying to figure out what was going on.

Just as he did that, he felt a hand go over his mouth, though not hard. It was meant to silence him from making any alerting noises.

"Stay still.." A deep voice commanded Carandial, before all of a sudden, his binds came loose! With that, he felt whoever that was move away from him, seemingly going for Kenny and _Jack's _chains as well..

Carandial looked around, before his eyes began to adjust to the darkness. Long enough to see the Rake rushing at them! At Kenny in particular. He leapt at the creature, and using his clawed hands, pinned the Rake to the ground, and slit its throat. It was dead.

Kenny began to take deep breaths, looking around in a panic, barely being able to see where he was. Upon turning his gaze sharply to his right, he _saw _it..

It was the dark silhouette of a _very _familiar face! It was shaped _just _like that of a bat..

"B- _Batman_?.." Kenny questioned in a shocked whisper, before he saw Batman pull out his grapnel and glide up to a higher vantage point of the room.

Jack was silent as he tried to get up, but fell to his knees. His leg was broken.

Carandial helped the Emperor up, and looked at Kenny and Batman, before nodding.

The Joker, meanwhile, could only chuckle in giddy _excitement_! The Batman was _here_!

"Oh, _Batman_!" The Joker exclaimed, before tossing a container of laughing gas down into the cellar they were in. "If you're not too busy _laughing _down there, maybe you and I can do some catching _up_! HAHA!" With that, The Joker slammed the cellar door shut, locking everyone inside.

Batman looked down at the container of laughing gas with widened eyes. It would only be a mere several _seconds _before it was to go off! He had to act _quick_!

There was a sudden force push from Jack and the room's wall was bent a bit, but it was by no means broken yet. Batman's face beamed slightly, seeming to get an idea. He reached into his utility belt and pulled out some sort of gadget. It was a gadget that went by the name of 'Line Launcher'. Essentially its main purpose was to shoot out a line of wire that would harpoon themselves into two vertical flat surfaces such as walls, and with it could use it as a zipline of sorts.

_HISS!_

The container of Joker Gas then began to seep its gas out, and started to infect the entire room! Batman immediately fired to line launcher, harpooning a wire into two walls, before grabbing ahold of it to zipline into the weakened wall to break it.

"GRAB ON!" Batman demanded Jack, Kenny, and Carandial.

They didn't question him or hesitate one bit, seeing the severity of their current situation, before they grabbed ahold of Batman. Batman then zipped across the wire, traveling at a fast speed towards the weakened wall before-

_BAM!_

Batman kicked the weakened structure full force, which caused the wall to crumble. And because the structure wasn't rebuilt that good, the entire _thing _started to tremble and _collapse _right before them!

"THIS WAY!" Batman now shouted, running towards their only means of escape.

Carandial helped Jack towards the exit, while Kenny could only follow Batman's orders and run for his life! He had no gun anymore, and was basically defenseless besides what he knew of hand to hand combat. Which, against someone like Joker, probably wouldn't end too well..

Kenny decided now was as good a time as any to just head _home _and regroup..

As they reached the top, Carandial looked to the weakened structure. "I have to say...you have good timing..."

Batman merely stared at Carandial with a neutral expression, saying nothing. It was in almost that _same _mysterious and mystic way..

"Yup...that's Batman..." The Basileus sighed.

"D- _Drew_!?" Kenny had to question with his eyes widened, slowly walking towards Batman with a hopeful smile. "Is it.. _really _you!?"

Jack looked at Batman. "Is...it you?"

Batman's expression never changed, before he merely said in that same deep voice,

"Go home. Get some rest. And leave The _Joker _to me.."

With that, Batman pulled out his grapnel and hooked himself onto a nearby building, gliding up and away into the night.

Jack looked at the others. "If it is Drew..." He said softly. "It's nice to know he's still watching over us..."

A tear fell down Kenny's cheek, as he gave a hopeful smile as he saw Batman's silhouette glide off into the night.

"I really hope it's you, best friend.. I _really _do.. Show that _freak _who the fuck he's _messing _with!" Kenny exclaimed.


	6. Chapter 6, The Old and the New

"And if I press the watch like this, it turns me into this alien!" Amelia explained to Kenzi, Kylie, and Calvin. Caesarius, Calvin's 'imaginary' friend Hobbes, and Stan were a little ways away, keeping an eye on the kids.

"No _way_!" Kenzi exclaimed. "You're _lying_!"

"Yeah, sis!" Calvin declared. "That's just something you got from the arcade!"

Amelia just grinned, before pressing the watch, and turning into a blue and black alien with slender, metallic features and a black, helmet like crest. "Told ya it would work!" The alien replied, zooming past them, before zooming back to their side.

"Oh joy..." Hobbes sighed. "Another potentially lethal weapon in the hands of kids..."

"Woah!" Kenzi exclaimed in shocked awe. "You.. You were for _real_!?"

Stan, who was watching TV, looked over in their direction just as Amelia pressed on the watch. He just about _screamed _when he saw what she transformed into.

"Ah! Amelia!? What the _fu_-" Stan began, before the voice of his Mom cut him off.

"Stanley, I'm headed to the store.. Do you or the kids need anyth-" Sharon cut herself off when she saw the alien, which immediately caused her to faint.

"_Mom_!" Stan yelled out, rushing to see if she was okay, as did everyone else.

"_Grandma_!" Kenzi exclaimed as well, slightly rattled at how suddenly she had just fainted.

Stan looked down at Sharon, before he gave a look at Amelia, silently telling her what to do.

Amelia's eyes widened, before she looked down at the watch symbol, and pressed it. But nothing happened. "Oh man...why can't this thing just turn off when I need it to?!" Amelia exclaimed in frustration.

"Maybe it just doesn't like you?" Calvin suggested.

"Oh, can it, shorty!"

Kylie rolled her eyes. "Simba had to leave me on babysitting duty..." She muttered.

"Mom? Mo- Oh _goddammit_.." Stan cursed under his breath, trying to bring his Mom back to consciousness, before he pointed towards the back door. "Amelia, can you please.. just go out there until we figure out what to do about you changing back? I don't want Mom waking up only to pass out again.."

Amelia was a little hurt by that, but left nonetheless.

Caesarius got a napkin from the kitchen, and began to fan Sharon a bit. "Come on, Mrs. Marsh, every second you're out, your husband gets into more trouble. Don't just make Stan deal with it..."

Stan and everyone else looked at Sharon to see if that would somehow work, but it didn't. Stan could only sigh, as Kenzi asked fearfully,

"I- Is Grandma gonna be _okay_!?"

"_Yes_, honey.." Stan softly responded. "She'll be _just _fine.. Just what she saw must have _really _spooked her, that's all. She'll come to fairly soon."

Kenzi could only nod in understanding. She couldn't help but be worried about her family, especially since she knew of what happened to her _other _Grandma.

Caesarius felt for a pulse, and was relieved to find one. "She's alright, just..." He began. "Shocked is all...Not that I'm surprised after that..."

"See?" Stan said with a slight grin. "_Just _as I said.. She'll be fine, Kenzi.. We just gotta give her a minute."

"I know, Daddy.." Kenzi responded, fully grasping the situation and realizing that it isn't that serious.

"She lives with you, your dad for nineteen years, through two wars and all the randomness we deal with on a daily basis, and only now she faints?" Kylie thought aloud. "I have to say, I'm surprised...I wouldn't have held on for that long at least..."

"Yeah, well.." Stan shrugged. "You grow used to it."

"Pretty much.." Kenzi's higher, innocent voice added onto Stan's comment.

"Nothing can compare to Calvin though..." Hobbes deadpanned.

Calvin had gone to the bathroom, and as he was walking back, he tripped on a toy train he had brought over. He got up, and for the next fifteen minutes, screamed at it.

"Agreed..." Kylie shrugged.

The communicator went off.

"This is Caesarius." The Admiral began.

"Admiral, the Emperor and Grand Admirals...they're in the hospital.."

Caesarius' eyes widened, while Jack's children all froze, and looked towards Caesarius in shock.

"Why must someone always get hurt?.." Kenzi looked down with a scared, yet melancholy sigh.

"No.." Stan said just above a whisper to himself. "I _knew _that fucking clown would have something planned! I should have _never _let them go!"

Caesarius nodded.

"What's done is done, the most we can do now is make sure they're alright..."

He sighed. "I swear though, those three are the best we have, but by God...can they think with their heads instead of their weapons for once?!"

Stan could only sigh.

"That's what I was thinking.." Stan admitted, looking at Kenzi, who in turn was already looking at him, internally pleading for support. Stan wrapped Kenzi in a hug, to which she returned, before he seriously added to Caesarius, "If they keep this shit up, they'll be _killed_.. They're not invincible.. Drew thought he was invincible, but guess what happened to _him_!"

Kenzi looked up at Stan, obvious confusion and concern in her eyes. Stan looked down at her in pity, knowing full well he would have a _lot _to talk to her about later on, before giving another sigh and looking back up at Caesarius.

"He _died_.. Right along with the one he loved _most_.. Because of the _Joker_!.." Stan finished with a lower voice.

Caesarius looked down for a moment. "From this point on, we keep them _away _from the clown. I hate to say it, but the best we can likely do for now is to try and contain him. We don't understand him, and rushing in guns blazing is only going to result in more pain..."

"But how do we _stop _a man like that?.." A familiar feminine voice spoke from on the floor, now beginning to get up whilst holding her head.

"Mom! You're finally awak-" Stan began, as Kenzi began to run towards her Grandma as well, glad she was okay.

Sharon accepted Kenzi's embrace, but her expression fell serious once more as she began to stand up, picking Kenzi up along with her.

"I would _love _to question what the hell it was I just saw, or what I _thought _I saw earlier, but I _won't _for now.. Everything you're talking about.. It's _true_! I see it on the news _every day_! I mean, maybe you guys don't, because you're so busy, but there's at least ten.. twenty.. _thirty _deaths every single day in South Park _alone_!? It really just depends on the day.. And newsflash, for a town still so small in comparison with others, that is a _lot_! It's either a terrorist with a _clown _mask blowing up buildings or some other lunatic.. Every single _day_!"

There was silence, as Sharon sighed, a tear falling down her cheek as she shook her head, before finishing,

"I remember when South Park didn't used to _be _like this, you know.. It wasn't perfect, but at least it was _home_.."

What followed caught everyone off guard! Outside, just barely, they could hear screaming!

Caesarius looked up, and rushed to the window. His eyes widened. "I thought they took these guys _down_! Seriously, why can't our enemies just stay dead?!"

"_Goddammit_.." Stan said through clenched teeth, before turning to Sharon. "Mom, get Kenzi out of here! I won't be far behind you.."

Sharon did just that, and snuck out the back door.

However, when she got there, she saw the alien from before literally _thrown _to her feet.

A labored, terrified gasp escaped from Sharon's lips, as she and Kenzi looked up in a tremble.

A massive alien, at least eight feet tall, with sickly green skin and tentacles on his masked face stepped into view.

"I grow tired of this!" The tentacled alien snarled as he grabbed the blue alien by its neck.

"So do I!" The blue alien snapped back, kicking the tentacled alien in the face, causing him to lose his grip.

"Mrs. Marsh! Get Kenzi and the others out of-" The alien began to order, before it was kicked with enough force to knock down a nearby tree!

The tentacled alien began to walk forward. "The Omnitrix..." He demanded. "Or the heads of these humans!"

"If I could give it to you, I would!" The first alien exclaimed, before there was a beeping sound, and a flash of red light. At that moment, Sharon saw the blue alien transform into…

"AMELIA!" Sharon exclaimed, her mouth agape.

"I tried to _tell _you.." Kenzi told her Grandma. "But you passed out too quick.."

The tentacled alien advanced on Amelia, before grabbing her by her shirt. "A _child..._the Omnitrix is in the hands of a mere _child_?!" He demanded.

"Figure that out all on your own?" A voice spoke from the doorway, before-

_BLAM!_

A gunshot was fired directly into Vilgax's chest, and everyone looked to see it was _Stan_.. In his hands, he held his pistol and some very important looking documents. Stan was well aware the bullet would do nothing more but act as a momentary distraction, so he wasted no time.

"Stan! What-" Sharon began to exclaim, before she felt Stan push her and Kenzi towards the opposite direction.

"No time!" Stan exclaimed, handing Sharon the documents in his hand. "Take these, and _get_ out of here!" Stan ordered.

Sharon looked ready to protest, but did as her son said.. After all, it wasn't just her _own _life at risk here.. It was also her _family's_..

There was another burst of green light, and a red alien with yellow horns and wings flew into the air. It flew into the air, and fired a laser at Vilgax.

Vilgax was temporarily stunned, but leapt into the air and grabbed Amelia by the wing before pulling her to the ground. As he landed, he slammed her into the ground, and then put his foot on her chest.

He narrowed his eyes. "The Omnitrix being used as a playtoy...pathetic..."

He turned to see Stan. "Brave, boy…but foolish…"

"I prefer the term 'foolishly brave'.." Stan challenged with a defiant glare, before firing another shot at Vilgax, obviously meant to both distract him and piss him off.

The bullet hit him in the chest, but did nothing. Another laser from Amelia managed to get Vilgax's foot off of her chest long enough for her to get airborne.

Vilgax narrowed his eyes, before he looked at Stan.

"You have a choice girl," Vilgax snarled as he advanced on Stan. "His life and your entire putrid town or your's!"

"Don't listen to him, Amelia!" Stan yelled, as he advanced backwards in nervous fear. "As soon as he cuts that watch off your wrist, he'll only use it to destroy us all, _anyways_! You _fight_! You fight and keep that thing on-"

Stan was cut off when Vilgax grabbed him by the neck. "No!" Amelia yelled rushing at Vilgax, before the alien literally used Stan as a baseball bat and threw him into her. They both fell to the ground, and the watch beeped again, and Amelia returned to human form.

"I'm...gonna feel that tomorrow..." Amelia groaned.

"No _kidding_!.." Stan hissed in pain through gritted teeth, clutching his ribs. "Oh, _fuck_, I think something's broken!"

"Your pain will end soon..." Vilgax snarled as he advanced on them.

He looked down at Stan. "You will watch as she dies, along with your entire family for your insolence!"

And then he looked at Amelia. "And you will die with him when this is over!"

He grabbed them both, and walked towards his ship.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vilgax looked over the blueprints.

"I am most impressed..." He spoke, turning to Stan and Amelia, both of whom were restrained against a wall. "Not only have you learned how to use the Omnitrix, but you..." He said to Stan. "Have secrets of your own..."

Stan could only cock a brow, trying to get loose from his restraints.

"What are you _talking _about? I don't _have _any secrets.." Stan told Vilgax with a venom-laced tone of voice.

"Yes...you do..." Vilgax added, pressing a button. A hologram appeared, showing a…

Stan's eyes widened when he saw what it was!

"That.." Stan began, looking at the hologram to see that it was a _purple _spider. "That looks like that _same _weird spider that bit me a couple nights ago.. What are you trying to _say_!?" Stan demanded, both confused, yet still beginning to lean towards a possible idea.. Stan looked down at where the spider had bitten him.. On the top part of his left _hand_..

The bite was pure white, with two obvious fang craters still scarring his skin.. It didn't look infected, but for some reason the bite started to look more _noticeable _now..

"You both have power that can be harnessed..." Vilgax mused. "Under a master's control, they can be used to control the realms...But in the hands of children like you..."

"They are wasted. Like everything else you and your Empire possess."

"Look.. _fugly _looking alien dude.." Stan began, which caused Vilgax to growl, enraged. "I still don't know _what _the fuck you mean by 'us having power'. I don't have _shit_, okay!? _She _has that watch," Stan pointed to Amelia. "but that's _it_.. I'm the one who knows _much _more about the Empire.. I know things you couldn't _possibly _imagine!"

This caused Amelia to widen her eyes, and Vilgax to rise a brow of interest.

"_I'm _the one you want, okay? Leave the child be, and kill _me _instead.. I'll tell you anything and everything. But just let her go.. Once you know all of this, that dumb watch will be _useless_!" Stan exclaimed as he finished.

Vilgax looked at Stan. "Don't test me, boy..."

"Am I?" Stan questioned, unnaturally calm. "Am I _really _testing you, Vilgax?" Stan called him by name for the _first _time. "Oh yeah, I know a _lot _more about you as well.. I know your _weaknesses_.. What you love more than anything.. What keeps you up at night.. Your entire _biography_.."

Vilgax couldn't tell for sure if Stan was bluffing or not, but decided to not take the risk. "We have an agreement. The Omnitrix, and the girl go free. In exchange, you _will _tell me everything!"

"Anything.." Stan nodded his head. "I always _was _against Jack and that dumbass Empire, _anyways_.. From the very beginning.. I always _did _want to see that warmonger get what he deserved.."

"TRAITOR!" Amelia yelled. "LYING BASTARD!"

Stan's expression never changed. He only stood there in silence, simply looking at Vilgax in what appeared as absolute seriousness.

"Let her go.. And I promise I will make you a _very _informed _supreme _ruler of humanity.." Stan finished.

Vilgax looked at him. "As you wish."

He looked at Amelia, and pressed a button. Amelia began to scream as the Omnitrix began to be removed!

Amelia was clearly in absolute agony! "I...hate you!" She said to Stan.

"Cry me a _river_.." Stan rolled his eyes, staying completely in character. "Your Daddy will get what's _coming _to him.."

Finally, the watch was removed, and Vilgax looked down at it. "Excellent..."

He looked at Amelia. "Dispose of her..." He said on a communicator, and two Stormtroopers entered the room, carrying laser axes…

Stan's face never broke composure, and he instead looked up at Vilgax, saying,

"Oh, Lord Vilgax? I feel as though the first thing you should know will be _essential _within the hour.. Jack has been planning it ever since the Dark State's attempted invasion of Earth."

Vilgax cocked a brow. "You would be wise to tell me."

The stormtroopers kicked Amelia to the ground, and raised their axes.

"It goes by the acronym 'WEBN'.. Have you ever heard of it?" Stan questioned.

Vilgax narrowed his eyes. He had a feeling he knew what was coming…

"It stands for.." Stan took a breath, hoping that his suspicion of what his 'powers' were was correct.. Otherwise, it would be a _painful _death for the both of them.. "Here's _web _'n your eye!" Stan exclaimed, before shooting a web fluid from his now freed left wrist, shooting it into Vilgax's face, temporarily blinding him and covering him in sticky web.

Vilgax dropped the watch, and Amelia looked at Stan for a moment, before realizing what he had been doing.

She narrowed her eyes, and tried to shake herself free..

"You will die for this, insolent rat!" Vilgax snarled at Stan, raising his fist, before there was another burst of energy from behind them. Vilgax turned and saw-

A fist connected with his face, and a red, four armed muscular alien stepped forward. "Did you have to wait _that _long to unveil your plan?" Amelia asked Stan.

Stan shrugged, looking at his wrist in awe, still not _believing _any of this.

"Gotta make it believable _somehow_, right?" Stan asked her. "He may be ugly, but he's _not _dumb.."

Vilgax stood up, and looked at them. "I don't take kindly to lies..."

With that, he rushed forward.

Amelia nodded to Stan and the two rushed at Vilgax. Stan took a deep breath, getting a slight idea that he had seen in a previous Spiderman comic.

He shot a web up towards the ceiling and swung through the air directly towards Vilgax. It was hard and kind of _terrifying _to keep his balance while on the web, so his first attempted web-kick missed Vilgax completely. This was all a _very _strange and foreign concept to Stan! It would take a _lot _of getting used to..

Vilgax dodged the attack, and began to exchange punches with Amelia. However, on the return swing of his web, Stan's feet connected _right _in the back of Vilgax's head, knocking him slightly off balance for a bit.

Amelia took the chance to send another punch directly into Vilgax's face, before grabbing his leg and swinging him around in a circle, before tossing him _directly _into the wall!

"Web him!" Amelia yelled.

_THWIP!_

Stan fired multiple webs repeatedly into Vilgax, trapping him directly onto the wall, rendering him unable to move his body, no matter how hard he struggled.

Amelia walked forward, crossing her arms.

"This ends now, Squidface!" She looked to the control panel, and after a bit of time, found it.

"Really should've logged out first..." She said, pressing the self destruct button, before turning to Stan.

"Let's go home, Uncle." Amelia said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You...think Gwen's okay?" Geoff asked the others. He was worried for her. Trent's death had been unexpected, and to be honest, it hit them all pretty hard…

Jack had told them after he was registered into the hospital. The reality that they had lost another friend was especially hard on the former Campers… They all liked Trent. His death had caught them completely off guard.

"Doubt it.." Duncan responded bluntly to Geoff. "Trent was her whole _world_, man.. And to see him _go _like that.." He shook his head afterwards.

"This world is _twisted_, man.. I mean, a psycho _clown_!? Can you _believe _that!?" DJ now questioned, referring to what the surviving trio had told them after their rescue at the hands of what appeared very _much _like Batman!

Whether this was the original Batman, or a completely different one.. No one knew for sure..

Geoff, DJ, and Duncan were hanging out in the park, trying to take their minds off things.

"I can...unfortunately..." Geoff sighed. "He's just the latest in a long line of bad guys we've all had to deal with..."

"Yeah, well I'm _sick _of bad guys!" DJ exclaimed, getting noticeably angered.

"Same _here_!" Duncan agreed, putting on a harder expression, before pointing at himself. "I may have spent my fair share of time in Juvy, and I know I can be a bit of a hard ass.. But _those _guys!?" Duncan got louder. "They deserve a lot _more _than life in a cell or the electric chair.. If ya catch my drift.."

"I agree on that..." Geoff sighed. "That clown and that rockhead don't deserve anything but death...And a painful one at that..."

"To that, we're agreed on."

The three turned to see Jack approaching.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting anything..." He sighed.

"Join the club.." DJ sighed, motioning for Jack to sit down. "Just.. reflecting."

Jack nodded, looking down nervously. "Guys..." He began, before stopping. "Nevermind, it's nothing..."

"You already know we're gonna ask about it, dude.." Duncan pointed out. "Might as well say it."

Jack hesitated. "You sure? It's...kinda...ugh..." Jack slumped down. "I fucked up is all you need to know..."

"You fucked up?.." DJ asked, before covering his mouth with a nervous chuckle. "Sorry.. Shouldn't cuss like that. Mama never liked that sorta thing."

Duncan smirked at DJ's always innocent nature, before he added onto what he was saying,

"What'd you do, Jack? You start a war with the newly discovered Teletubby alien race? You fuck someone's wife? Honestly.. whatever it is, I'm sure it can be fixed.." Duncan joked, before giving a sincere statement at the end.

Jack hesitated. "Gwen and I fucked..."

"You.." Duncan began after several seconds of silence. "You _what_?.."

"Well...I found her at the bar. She...was...taking Trent's death really hard. I tried to help her feel better. We talked, and after finding out the apartment she and Trent were at had kicked her out...I let her stay at my place. We talked some more, and...one thing led to another and...yeah…" Jack looked down.

"Goodness.." DJ softly spoke, in utter shock.

"Dude..." Geoff began, in the same level of shock.

Duncan couldn't help but stand up, pacing back and forth, almost in anger.

"That's just- I- Un-fucking-_believable_!.." Duncan exclaimed aloud.

"Yeah..that's...please tell me it was consensual!" Geoff began, narrowing his eyes. "Because if you hurt her, I'm going to rip your head off, Emperor or not!"

"Yeah!" Duncan exclaimed, his inner-Juvy beginning to return, a scowl coming to his face. "She was _mourning _the death of the one she loved, and she was _vulnerable_! Did that _not _come to mind, _Emperor_!? That girl is one of my best _friends_! One of the only sane ones I ever _met _at that so called 'camp', much like _these _guys!" He added, motioning to DJ and Geoff.

Duncan pointed at Jack and finally finished,

"Don't think I won't do anything either if she was taken advantage of.. Because I _will_!"

Jack looked at them for a moment. "I was trying to make her feel better, because I know what she's going through. I let her cry on my shoulder. I was just trying to help. I didn't expect her to start it...I didn't stop either though...She didn't complain or even tell me to stop. She seemed like she wanted it-"

"Did you wear a condom?.." Duncan asked abruptly.

Jack took a deep breath. "Yes. I did. She convinced me to do this, and I insisted that I wear a condom. I...don't know why I did this...I _know _I'm a fucking prick for doing this to her, whether she wanted it or not…Because-"

Jack froze.

"No..." He whimpered, his eyes widening.

"What is it?.." DJ asked Jack, getting up to put a hand on his shoulder. "Is everything okay, bro?"

"Kyle...was raped before I met him. I made a _promise _to him to not hurt him. And to myself to not hurt anyone! I made a promise to Stan and Kenny! I..."

"Yep.." Duncan spoke with a scowl, before retracting his earlier statement. "You fucked up.."

Jack took a deep breath. "I'm going to talk to her. She's still at my house...She was asleep when I woke up, and...headed over here to talk to you guys..."

He looked down. "Guys, can you come with me. And if it's clear she thinks it was a mistake," He held out his lightsaber to Duncan. "Kill me then and there."

Duncan stared down at the lightsaber, before looking back up at Jack and knocking the lightsaber out of his hands.

"Stop being fucking ridiculous.. Let's go. We have some mistakes to fix." Duncan spoke, before walking towards the door, obviously still withholding some inner-emotion of his own.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gwen took a deep breath. She couldn't believe this! She had fucking slept with the Emperor! With one of her best friends' _spouses_. Sure, Jack had been nice enough to be there for her after what happened with Trent, but she shouldn't have used him as a way to cope…

Trent would be _so _disappointed in her..

She looked down. She shouldn't have done this…

She was a slut… Her boyfriend dies a few days ago, and she spreads her legs for a friend who had been trying to help her!

The door to the house opened, and she saw Duncan, DJ, Geoff and...Jack walk in.

Geoff rushed over. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah, just say the _word_.." Duncan balled his fists up. "And we'll take care of the rest.."

Gwen's eyes widened. "No, he didn't! He was trying to help me...and...I took it too far..."

Geoff looked at her for a moment, before narrowing his eyes at Jack. "You don't have to be afraid, if he hurt you in any way-"

"He didn't." Gwen said firmly. "If anything, _I _took advantage of him!"

"I've seen this before.." Duncan skeptically brought up. "Usually one who is emotional sees things as _their _fault, when in reality it probably isn't. More common than you think.."

Gwen looked down, trying to process her thoughts.

"Gwen, if you didn't want it, just say the word." Jack spoke. "I am the one who should be sorry..."

Gwen looked at Jack.

"Don't be..." She said softly.

"I did enjoy it… Even though I knew it was wrong, I did it anyway..."

Duncan internally threw up, also holding in some very strong emotions. His chest hurt like hell upon hearing her say that. He wasn't gonna lie, he thought he might…

_Love _her too..

She had always been the coolest 'chick' on the island.. Sure, Courtney was alright.. But she was so stuck up all the time! Gwen was.. laid _back_.. And besides.. Duncan didn't want to do Trent dirty like that by going after his girl..

And to hear this? Well.. That hurt Duncan on the inside, though the last thing he would _ever _do was show it..

"Gwen…" Geoff said softly. He was about to say something, before he sighed.

"It wasn't your fault. Things are shitty for everyone right now. But you _have _to speak up if he did hurt you..."

"Because the way it sounds, it sounds like you're trying to protect him..."

"Aw, come _on_, guys.." DJ passively intervened. "Let's not _lynch _the guy.. Sure, I'm willing to bet there's more than meets the eye, but we gotta think rationally about this."

He looked over with a reassuring expression, before asking Gwen,

"So Gwen.. How much did you have to drink last night? And _be _honest.. If it would be more comfortable, you can have everyone else step outside.." DJ's voice was soft, and sounded _very _trusting.

Gwen hesitated. "A bit too much. I was definitely pretty tipsy...Jack tried to take me home, and I told him about how I'd been kicked out of my apartment. He let me stay at his place, and...well I was the one who started it..."

"Okay.." DJ nodded, listening to her words carefully. "Now _Jack_.." He began, turning to him. "How much did _you _have to drink? And be honest, so we can accurately weigh our mistakes and make things right.."

Jack responded with a sigh. "Two days ago would have been Kyle and I's two year anniversary...We started dating two years and two days ago...It...was painful, and I definitely drank a lot after I got back..."

He looked down. "If I hadn't drank that much, I would have been more in control of myself, and maybe I wouldn't have fucked up this much..."

"I understand, brotha.." DJ softly spoke. He looked over at Gwen, before sighing, asking a rather tough question,

"_Did _Jack wear a condom?.. Or do you guys even remember?.."

Gwen nodded. "Yes, I remember he did...He said he'd only do it if I let him wear one..."

Duncan audibly huffed, before walking towards the exit. He looked _pissed_..

"Duncan!?" DJ asked in concern for his friend. "Where ya _goin_', bro?"

"Yeah, dude, it sounds like...maybe we were wrong.." Geoff said.

"Whatever.." Duncan angrily groaned, before slamming the door shut behind him.

Jack took a deep breath. "I'm going to talk to him."

Gwen, Geoff and DJ's eyes all widened when he said that.

"Dude...you sure that's a good idea?" Geoff asked.

"Yeah, man.." DJ added, fear in his eyes. "I wouldn't go within 100 _feet _of that dude when he's angry!"

Jack sighed. "I have to make sure he's alright too..."

He looked at the others. "I caused this. I'm going to try and fix it."

With that, he followed after Duncan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Duncan!" Jack called.

Duncan was walking down the sidewalk, his hands stuffed in his jeans pockets as he was exposed to the chilly South Park air. He walked past a trash can, before kicking it over in anger, obviously still under a lot of stress.

"Duncan, hold on a second!"

Duncan stopped in his tracks, not turning around. His eyes were widened in rage, before he yelled out,

"What the fuck do _you _want!?.."

"I want to make sure you're alright." Jack said firmly.

"Yeah, well.. I'm _not_!" Duncan roughly responded. "So there ya go.." Duncan tried walking away again, but Jack stopped him.

"Duncan," he said softly.

"I could tell there was something else on your mind when she was explaining what happened. What's going on?"

"Sorry.. But that's _my _business, and not yours.." Duncan bitterly spoke, obviously _extremely _reserved about his feelings.

Jack hesitated. "You like her, don't you?"

Duncan froze. His entire angered demeanor completely shut down, if only for just a _second_.. He eventually recovered slightly, before softly trying to deny,

"N- No.."

"Duncan..." Jack began.

"I _don't _like her, OKAY!?" Duncan defensively yelled, before he saw the look on Jack's face. It was one of concern, and by the way Duncan had just acted, he began to take a look at himself..

This was his opportunity to make things known.. If he didn't act, well, then he was destined to _fail_..

"I don't _like_ her.." Duncan said once more with a sigh, before finally looking into Jack's eyes. "I… I think I-"

There was more silence, before a hesitant Duncan finally just came out with it,

"-I think I _love _her.."

Jack looked at Duncan for a moment. Before he took a deep breath. He nodded softly.

"That's why you were so angry even after Geoff seemed to move on..." He observed.

"I can't say I blame you for being angry...I would consider you insane if you didn't..."

"Gee, _thanks_.." Duncan sarcastically and bitterly spoke, still very emotional. "Are we done yet?.."

Jack looked at him. "You have to tell her, Duncan. If you don't, it will just eat away at you."

Duncan sighed, before looking down at a stray beer can on the sidewalk. He kicked it clear across the road, before he took a deep breath and calmly asked,

"How could she _ever _go for someone like _me_?.. Hell, I'm kind of a fuck up in my _own _right! I'm a _criminal_! That's all I am, and all I'll ever be _known _for.. I've done some fucked up things in my life.. Things I'm not _proud _of! And I, somewhere in my mind, _somehow_ think I stand a chance with this remarkable woman?.." Duncan laughed out loud.

"Yeah, _right_.." Duncan hopelessly finished.

Jack took a deep breath.

"I don't consider you a criminal, and I know for a fact no-one else here does...You're our friend, Duncan, and you helped out in the military. You're a good man, Duncan, you just need to see that for yourself."

He took a deep breath. "As Emperor of the Dilanian Empire, I officially pardon you of any and all crimes, misdemeanors, and pranks you've committed." He chuckled a bit.

"Except for the time you stole Geoff's lucky hat and Kenny's hoodie."

Duncan actually cracked a bit of a smile.

"Hey.. Thanks, man. I-" Duncan took a breath. "-I guess I really needed to get this out there.."

Jack nodded.

"That's what we do here. We look out for each other."

He looked Duncan in the eye. "Which is _why _I told you to kill me if it was clear that she didn't want it. Because I could never live with myself for hurting anyone in that way. _Not _after what Kyle went through."

"Look.." Duncan began. "Sure I would have _wanted _to, but I would _never _do it.. And do you know _why_?.. Your _kids_, man.. I could _never _do that to them.. They need their Dad, and deserve a happy childhood. Unlike.. the one _I _was dealt.." Duncan's face fell. "Dad was never around.."

Jack looked at him.

"It seems we both had shitty fathers..."

He looked at Duncan. "You're a good man Duncan. A better one than you give yourself credit for."

"Yeah, well.." Duncan paused, before grinning. "Thanks.."

He then sighed, before looking back in the direction of where Gwen was inside the house.

"I feel like I should talk to her.. Talk to her and kinda.. tell her how I feel."

Jack nodded. "Do what you need to do, man."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gwen looked down.

"You okay?" Geoff asked.

Gwen shook her head. "I made a mistake… Jack and I definitely shouldn't have slept together..."

She sighed. "It wasn't his fault. It was mine. But I won't make a mistake like that again...I...don't want to betray Trent _or _Kyle..."

DJ put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Girl, Imma be real with you.." DJ began. "You just gotta follow your _heart_.. Take some time to figure things out, of course, but you don't have to live your whole life without love.. They would _both _want you to be happy.."

Gwen sighed. "I...just...don't know what to do...I don't even know if I like Jack in that way yet, or anyone else...I...am just going to take a little break, and try to figure things out..."

"If that's what you have to do, go for it!" Geoff declared. "We're right here with ya, sister!"

"You _know _it!" DJ added on with his usual friendly smile.

Gwen smiled, before the door opened, and Duncan and Jack walked back in.

"You okay, D?" Geoff asked Duncan.

"Y- Yeah.. Everything.. okay?" DJ nervously asked, taking a step back just in case.

Duncan looked at them with a neutral expression, before he looked over at Gwen finally. His heart rate _immediately _began to pick up! He was so _nervous_, but she was just so.. _beautiful_.

Duncan took a deep breath, before he requested,

"Could everyone step outside for a minute?.. I kinda wanted to talk to Gwen.. _alone_.."

Jack motioned for a slightly confused DJ and Geoff to follow him.

Geoff looked at his friend, a bit concerned, before following, while DJ could only slowly wave his hand.

"Good luck, bro.." DJ sincerely told Duncan, not knowing what it was he was going to say, but could see it was important. With that, DJ, Geoff, and Jack all stepped out the door, closing it behind them.

Gwen looked at Duncan, unsure of what he was going to say. Duncan gave a sigh, twiddling his thumbs back and forth nervously, before he began,

"Look, Gwen.. I'm _sorry _how I acted earlier. I was just really-" There was a brief pause. "-_really _upset.." He emphasized.

"I'm...fine, Duncan. He didn't hurt me." Gwen said. "I promise." She said with a slight smile.

"Promise?.." Duncan softly asked, his blue eyes looking directly into hers'. Gwen nodded firmly.

"Well then.. I suppose that's all that matters." Duncan slightly smiled. He looked off to the side, before getting to the point. "So, uh.. The reason I wanted to talk to you, besides that, was because I.. I just _really _have something I need to get off my chest.."

Gwen's eyes widened a bit. Already, she began to worry. Was he going to…?

"Let me just say, you were the _coolest _chick by _far _on that island.." Duncan smirked. "I always felt that you and I had a connection, and my only regret was not hanging out with you more than I did.."

Duncan slightly chuckled, before he took another breath and continued,

"What I'm really trying to say is, I.." Duncan looked into her eyes with utmost confidence now, a warm smile still on his face. "I think I.. _felt _something for you.. _Romantic _sorta feelings.. I can't really explain why, but you were always just so _cool_, and.. And we like a lot of the same _things_, and-"

"Duncan..." Gwen said softly. She looked into his eyes, and saw a large amount of hope in them. It was almost as though he was.. _excited _for her response..

"I..." Gwen began. "Thank you...but...I…made a mistake sleeping with Jack, and right now...I just...need time to think...Please don't be mad! I like you, I really do, but right now..." She looked down sadly.

Duncan's confidence immediately _shattered_! His eyes changed from hopeful, to _tearful_.. He didn't full on cry, but his eyes definitely began to water. He took a slight step back, before he asked softly,

"Wh- What do you mean?.."

Gwen looked down.

"I can't stay in a relationship right now...I'm too disorganized. I just need time to think-"

"It's because I'm _ugly_, isn't it!?" Duncan began to accuse, raising his voice. As Gwen widened her eyes and began to reassure him, Duncan continued, raising his voice even louder, "Is it the _piercings_!? Well _here_!"

Duncan aggressively took out each and every piercing he had on his face and threw them against the wall.

"_There's _my fucking piercings! Or maybe it's the _mohawk_.. Is it too _scary_!? Does it look like the haircut of a _criminal_!?"

Duncan reached up at his mohawk and ripped out a.. _sizable _chunk of hair, before tossing it on the floor.

"I bet that's _all _you think of me as, _isn't _it!? Just like everyone _else_!" Duncan finished, yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Duncan, we don't think-"

"_Bullshit_!.." Duncan's voice cracked as a tear fell down his cheek, with him immediately wiping it away. "_No one _fucking likes me! I see how they _look _at me! _Talk _about me.. _Laugh _at me.. Did you see _DJ_!? The guy looked scared out of his _mind_! Why is everyone _afraid _of me!? Why does no one give me a fucking _chance_!?"

"Duncan, if you want maybe we could-" Gwen began. She knew how painful rejection was, and hearing this made her realize that maybe she was a bit too rough on him. He had just poured his heart and soul out to her, and…

She just wanted to make things right.

"Save your _pity_!" Duncan exclaimed, cutting her off. "You and I _both _know you don't give two _shits _about me! You just wanna do it _now _because you _feel _bad.."

"That's not true!" Gwen declared.

"Duncan, we all care about you! Everyone of us! We don't feel bad for you, we want to _help _you!" She said firmly.

She stood up. "I am trying to give you a chance." She said softly.

Duncan looked down, his expression softening.. Maybe she was _right_.. He overreacted again, and almost went too far..

Gwen was right! Maybe-

Duncan noticed in the corner of his eye a _mirror _hanging on the wall. Instinctively, he turned his head to look into it. In it's reflection, Duncan saw his green mohawk, which he had ripped a huge chunk out of, the holes in his skin where he had ripped his piercings out, his eyes, which were still watery, and _all _the small scars he had obtained over the years.. Some weren't noticeable, but others..

It was clear to Duncan what he would describe the man in the mirror as being. If he could describe what he saw in those grueling few seconds, he would only call it _one _thing:

_Criminal… _

Gwen looked at him in concern.

"Duncan…?" She began, genuinely concerned.

Duncan stepped closer to the mirror, before balling his fists up.

"_Look _at me.." Duncan softly spoke. "What I _am_.. I'm- I'm a _monster_! A _freak_! A _criminal_!"

Duncan gritted his teeth upon seeing his reflection's angered demeanor, before using his clenched right hand to punch _right _through the mirror, _shattering _it into many pieces..

His right hand now had shards of glass in it, and blood began to seep out of it.

Gwen began to back up, shocked and horrified. When Duncan turned, he saw fear in her eyes.

Duncan looked down at his bloodied hand, before backing away, towards the door.

"St- Stay.. _away _from me.." Duncan pleaded tearfully. "_Please_.."

With that, Duncan opened up the door with his left hand, before running outside as fast as he could.

"Duncan! Wait!" Gwen called as he ran.

But it was too late, he was gone.

She closed her eyes, feeling the tears come back. She had betrayed Trent and Kyle, had used Jack, and now...had pushed Duncan away…

She fell to her knees, began to sob softly, punching the ground in absolute anger at herself.

"Gwen...?"

She looked up, and saw a very concerned looking Jack, DJ and Geoff.

She looked away, unable to meet their gaze.

DJ looked over to see the shattered mirror on the floor, as well as some blood, before he gasped.

"What happened _here_!?" DJ exclaimed in concern. "Where's _Duncan_!?"

Gwen took a deep breath. "He...told me he liked me, and me being the dumbass that I am, turned him down...I..." Gwen looked away. "I should have given him a _chance_! And now..."

She couldn't continue. It was too painful.

She felt someone help her to her feet, and saw it was Jack. She didn't care at this point. She leaned against his shoulder and cried. Cried for Trent. For Kyle. For Duncan. For the shame she felt for _herself_…

Geoff looked sadly at DJ, trying his best to stay composed himself. He _hated _drama! He hated seeing people hurt. To know that two of his best friends had been hurt so deeply…

DJ felt the same way, a clear cut frown evident on his face, and near the brink of tearing up.

"We- We need to _find _him!" DJ said. "No telling _where _he's gone!"

Jack looked at Geoff and DJ, and said softly. "Get the others..."

He took a deep breath as he comforted Gwen.

Another friend may be gone…

Then, all he saw was black.

Gwen's eyes widened, and she looked around frantically.

"Jack?"

He was gone...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack felt himself fall to the ground. After spitting out the dirt that had gotten into his mouth, he looked around. All that surrounded him...was perpetual twilight. There was little no light, and the hills around him were pitch black…

Then, he felt something he had never felt before. Not just the darkness you'd feel in the force from someone like Duncan or even Cartman, but complete and total _darkness._ And beyond that, brilliant, blinding pain.

At that moment, he felt himself thrown into the air. He was pushed against a tree, and it's branches bent to trap him there.

As he struggled in the branches, he saw something approaching. A hooded figure. It stepped forward slowly, silently, with all the stealth and danger of a predator on the hunt.

He could barely make out any features, just a hood and a cloak.

The figure stopped, and he felt as if it was staring into his very _soul_!

Then, the figure removed the cloak, revealing a reptilian, crocodile-like skull. It was as black as ash, and covered in scars. From small cuts or bruises to long lacerations that crisscrossed the creature's face.

The figure's eyes were cold, merciless, and brutal. They were blood red, with the pupils being slits like those of a cat.

He was slender, but by no means scrawny. He wore clothes as black as night itself. His cloak billowed in the breeze. The wind made a ghostly, moaning sound that sent chill up his spine. The whole situation was utterly terrifying.

"Welcome, young Emperor..." The figure spoke, his voice sounding like a reptilian hiss.

"I've been expecting you." He waved his hand slowly, and the branches returned to their normal position, causing Jack to fall to the figure's feet.

"Who...are you?" Jack demanded.

"All in good time, child..." The figure said simply.

Jack looked up to see the figure smirking.

"I asked you a-" Jack began, before he felt his throat constricting. He realized he was being force-choked, and began to gasp.

"Your defiance is to be expected." The figure said coldly. "But nothing more than mildly irritating..."

He lifted Jack up without even raising his hand. "Perhaps...I was mistaken in assuming you were worth keeping alive..."

He dropped Jack to the ground, and began to walk off. "After all, if you cannot protect your own wife..."

Jack looked up, and said angrily. "You will _not _bring her into th-"

The figure whirled around and sent red force lightning into Jack's body. Jack screamed in pain as he fell to the ground. It felt like a thousand white hot knives were boring into his skin every second!

"You would be _wise _to stay silent, Jack Anderson..." The figure commanded, standing over Jack.

"If you knew how quickly I could end your entire Empire..."

He held up his hand, as if trying to catch a drop of water or something. However, an image of...the city of San Francisco appeared…

The figure smirked, baring white, jagged teeth. He snapped his fingers, and the entire city...was consumed in an explosion of black energy! Jack's eyes widened, and he could feel the lives of almost a million people be snuffed out in the blink of an eye.

He _knew _that this figure had done this!

The black energy subsided, revealing a gray, devastated husk where San Francisco once stood…

There was nothing left but ruins…

"Such is the fate of all who defy Darkclaw..."

Jack looked at the figure in complete horror.

"That was just a demonstration, child..." The figure said casually. "It could have just as easily been that pathetic little town you call home..."

The image changed, and it revealed…

All his friends. They seemed to be gathered in a room.

"Or...shall I make it interesting?" Darkclaw asked, showing another image.

Jack's eyes widened. It was…

Darkseid and his lackeys! They were in the Netherrealm.

Darkclaw snapped his fingers again, and for a brief second, behind chained up Darkseid, a portal appeared. It was open only for a brief second, before closing.

"You have a choice..." The figure spoke simply. "Bow to me, or I will destroy your entire realm!"

Jack looked at him for a moment. "Will...will you just show my people mercy?"

The figure smirked. "Possibly. That is the best you can hope for."

Jack remembered being in this _exact _same situation before.

The sheer hopelessness of his current situation was too much. He had failed.

_Again_!

His eyes narrowed, and the yellow returned. In that moment, Jack lunged forward, and to his utmost surprise, sent Darkclaw reeling back!

Darkclaw looked at Jack for a moment, in shock, before he said coldly.

"So...you wish to stand and fight?" He mocked. "Brave, but foolish!"

Jack narrowed his eyes, stood up. He took a deep breath, and said softly.

"Have it your way..."

He sent a torrent of force lightning that met with Darkclaw's red.

The two connected, and a nexus of pulsating energy formed at the collision point.

Darkclaw smirked, and without even batting an eye, pushed the nexus back towards Jack, who, despite all the power he was putting into it, couldn't push it back.

"Jack!"

His eyes widened, and he risked a glance to see…

It was Kyle! Or at least, a force ghost version of her!

"Stay strong, sweetheart!"

He turned to see another face…

It was his mother!

And as he looked around, he saw the forms of Bebe and Trent take shape.

"Fight him! Don't give up! You can stop him! Someone has to keep Kenny and Stan in check..." Kyle encouraged.

Jack looked to Darkclaw, and narrowed his eyes, and slowly, began to push the nexus back towards Darkclaw.

"When the connection is broken, focus on us. And you'll be safe. You must get out of here. You will have only a moment!" His mother instructed.

"Take care of Gwen for me..." Trent's ghost said with a smile.

"Tell Adia, that..." Bebe said softly. "We both love her so much, and we're proud of her!"

Jack looked back at Darkclaw, and broke the connection. That was all it took. Everything went black for a second, and just after...he found himself...in South Park.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To say things were tense in South Park would be an understatement. The fact that Duncan was missing, combined with _Jack _disappearing as well…

"Has anyone had _any _luck?" Caesarius finally asked the group. Pretty much everyone was here. Shaolin, military, civilian, children. They were all trying to find Duncan and Jack.

"None.." Kenny sighed, before he turned to face DJ, Geoff, and Gwen, his voice growing more firm. "What the hell even _happened _back there, you guys!? You didn't see where they went?.."

"Long story..." Geoff began, he looked at Gwen nervously, who looked absolutely miserable.

"Where's my dad?" Amelia demanded to all three in an uncharacteristically harsh voice.

DJ's expression was absolutely nervous and almost depressed looking. He didn't really like confrontations, especially when people were growing angry. So that's why he decided he would stay out of it. Unless directly asked a question, he wouldn't get in the way of any potential progress..

"Everyone stay _calm_!" Caesarius said firmly. "We'll have plenty of time to kill each other when we find our friends!"

"Caesarius is correct," Tyromairon spoke. "The priority now is to locate our wayward allies..."

"Easier said than done..." Carandial growled.

Tyromairon nodded, before he froze, and clutched his chest in pain. It seemed that _something _was doing a number on the powerful Oikoumene…

"Are you okay?" Kylie asked nervously.

"No..." Tyromairon spoke. Caesarius and Carandial's eyes widened. For they detected something in his voice that resembled fear…

Tyromairon looked at Raiden. "_He's _here...He has returned..." He said.

Raiden's solid white eyes widened at that, before he looked down as if in deep thought, looking very disturbed.

Liu Kang and Kung Lao rushed to Raiden's side, with Liu asking the thunder god,

"Lord Raiden! What _is _it!? Who has returned!?"

"Shang Tsung? Shao _Kahn_?.." Kung Lao questioned, giving out potential suggestions.

Raiden shook his head, before he held his hand out, prompting lightning to strike it.

_CRASH!_

As soon as it did so, Raiden's ancient lightning staff, which looked wooden in appearance, was now in his hand, lightning surging through the staff. Raiden used this staff as his weapon, usually whenever there was a great threat that required his attention.

"No, Kung Lao.." Raiden simply answered, still evidently disturbed. "This is.. _much _worse.. Earthrealm is in _grave _danger! Not just this realm, but _all _realms.."

"I am flattered the two of you remember me..." A voice said mockingly.

Tyromairon turned, and his worst fears were confirmed. A dark figure stepped into view, looking at the assembled group with a smirk.

"I may show more mercy to you than I did to that city...what was it's name…? San...Ricardo? I forget...All mortal cities look the same to me..." The figure shrugged.

"Darkclaw.." Raiden scowled, taking a step forward, his lightning staff in hand. "After _all _these centuries.. Why _now _do you choose to return?.."

"The Realms are in chaos because of this Empire and the Dark State...You waste your meaningless lives on petty squabbles...I am here to end that..." He looked at the others present.

"You consort with mortals...what should I expect? No matter, the two of you are the only ones who can possibly stand against me, aside from..." Darkclaw shook his head.

"He will not get here in time…He won't save you..."

"Tyromairon and I sent you back from whence you came all those years ago.." Raiden reminded, lightning surging through his body. "And we shall do it _again_, if necessary.."

Darkclaw laughed menacingly. "If only you knew..." He shook his head.

"You know the prophecy said…'only one can destroy me if I discovered the blade'..."

Tyromairon froze. "The blade is gone...We destroyed it!"

Darkclaw cocked a brow. "You did a poor job of it, then..."

He pulled out a slate piece of metal that resembled a sword hilt. "Because the blade is mine! And with it, the Realms!"

A blade of smoke rose from the hilt.

At that moment, a burst of green light followed, and Amelia turned into the alien she had dubbed 'Four-Arms'.

"You're not going to get this planet without a fight!" She yelled, and rushed forward. Several others in the group joined her with similar determination, including Simba, Adia, and Kenny.

Simba lunged forward with a roar, while Adia did a masterful flip in the air as she jumped, her claws unsheathed. It appeared Adia had learned how to combine her natural lioness fighting style with the methods of the Shaolin.

Darkclaw shook his head in amusement, and made a fist with his hand, catching both lions in the air.

He then threw them through the wall like _ragdolls_!

He looked to the others, and crossed his arms, not even bothering to assume a combat stance.

"Die, bitch!" Kenny suddenly yelled, before unloading his pistol directly in Darkclaw's direction. He did this until he heard his gun repeatedly click, and was out of bullets.

_However_, Kenny could only laugh in nervousness and take a step back when he saw that Darkclaw had simply held up his hand, and redirected the bullets, causing them to land on the floor and ceiling.

His eyes fell on Kylie, Amelia, Calvin and Kenzi, all of whom were in utter shock and fear…

"Make another move," he said coldly to the entire group, "and they die!"

"This is your _last _warning!.." Raiden's voice literally thundered as he charged up a huge amount of lightning in his hands. "Retreat back into your portal, and perhaps I'll allow things to go back as they once were, and _won't _alert the Elder Gods of your _breaching_ the realms!"

Darkclaw was silent, as Tyromairon and Raiden readied themselves to fight.

There was a burst of dark energy from his hand, and it struck Tyromairon in the chest!

The Oikoumene master fell to the ground, and his body began...to dissolve into smoke…

Darkclaw looked at Raiden. "The Elder Gods are _irrelevant!_" He said simply.

That was all it took for the thunder god to make his move. Lightning shot down onto Raiden, causing him to instantly teleport right behind Darkclaw. Before Darkclaw could register this move, Raiden swung his lightning staff directly into the side of Darkclaw's head, knocking him down.

"Go! _NOW_!" Raiden demanded everyone else.

As the others ran, Darkclaw stood up. "Such a pity..."

"Your pathetic determination to protect these mortals will weigh you down forever..."

He raised his blade. "I will give you a chance to fight to save them...So you won't have to watch them die..."

"You _murdered _Tyromairon in cold blood!" Raiden thunderously exclaimed. "I gave you fair warning! When our battle is finished, I will drag you to the Elder Gods and you can beg them for mercy on your _knees_!"

Darkclaw laughed and lunged forward. "The Shadow Blade's power will end your life as it ended Tyromairon! The last of the Oikoumene is dead! And soon, you, the Emperor of Outworld, the so-called God trapped in the Netherrealm, and your precious Elder Gods will _all _bow at my feet! And only then, will we stand against the _other_…You know the threat the exiled king poses is greater than even mine.."

As the two clashed. "Join me and we can destroy him! Tyromairon was weak! You are not..."

"The Dragon King is _dead_!" Raiden exclaimed as he dodged a Shadow Blade swing aimed for his neck. "The Elder Gods have tasked the firespawn, _Blaze_, to guard the Dragon Egg! So long as he stays in that shrine, Onaga will _remain _but a distant memory!"

"If only you knew..." Darkclaw chuckled coldly, before slashing at Raiden again. "Then you'd know the threat he poses is very real..."

_ZAP!_

Raiden shot a ball of lightning into Darkclaw's chest, gaining some distance between them.

"You are _delusional_.." Raiden countered. "Even in those times of your _first _attempted invasion, you spoke of the Dragon King's _return_! Shao Kahn had only recently usurped his throne at that time.. What is your _infatuation _with the fallen Outworld Emperor?.."

Darkclaw looked at him for a moment. "You _know _what happens when the Shadow Blade is used..."

Raiden's eyes narrowed, before he charged up another lightning blast.

"If you _think _I'll let you get that powerful-" The Thunder God began, before Darkclaw sent a torrent of force lightning into the Thunder God's chest.

"It won't matter if you 'let' me or not...I have killed the Vector of Cyrannus. And when I have killed you, I will move onto Netherrealm, to Outworld, and then the Elder Gods! I will take what's _mine_. I will become the One Being!"

"Then take every last drop of my blood.. I _implore _you to try.." Raiden coldly spoke, before he flew like a bullet into Darkclaw's direction, punching him through the air, and causing him to crash directly through a building.

As Darkclaw stood up. "For the first time, you make sense..."

He slammed his arm down like a hammer, and dark energy smashed into Raiden!

"AGGH!" The Thunder God screamed in agony, immediately losing his breath, before slumping to the ground.

Darkclaw leapt forward, and raised the blade.

"This ends now!"

He brought the blade down, embedding it into Raiden's chest!

By this point, he was in view of the entire town. A crowd had gathered, and everyone was watching in absolute shock.

"Your Protectors are dead! Your defense irrelevant! And your Emperor is _gone_! Bow to me, or this Realm _dies_!" Darkclaw commanded.

Caesarius had a gun in his hand, but it was shaking. He knew, for the first time, there was no hope…

"If you surrender now, there will be no more deaths… A mercy I don't give often...Choose your next words _carefully_..." Darkclaw said, speaking to all those who had weapons or were willing to fight.

"What is your name, _Demon_!?" Liu Kang emotionally questioned, obviously very upset to witness the death of his Mentor..

"Darkclaw..." Was the only response he got. "Master of this, and very soon, all the other realms..."

Adia could only grit her teeth, but laid her head down directly into the ground, tears freely beginning to flow. She had lost not one, but _two _amazing friends in Tyromairon and Raiden..

If _they _couldn't defeat this guy.. then who _could_?..

Kung Lao kneeled down, putting a comforting hand on Adia's shoulder. He said nothing, so as to not draw much attention, but still supported her in this dark time..

Caesarius knelt down, tears streaming from his face. Carandial followed, and soon, the entire town knelt before their new master.

Darkclaw could only smirk. "You learn fast..."

However, at that moment, through the darkness, Kylie saw another figure approaching…

It wore a cloak that billowed in the wind as it strode towards Darkclaw.

Darkclaw's smirk turned to a grimace, and he turned.

At that moment, the figure removed his hood, revealing…

"DAD?!" Simba, Kylie, Amelia and Calvin exclaimed as Jack walked towards Darkclaw.

Jack stopped, as he looked at Darkclaw for a moment.

Darkclaw narrowed his eyes in anger.

"You are stubborn, I'll give you that..."

Jack looked at Darkclaw, matching his glare. But he said nothing..

The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife!

"What's… is he _crazy_?!" Geoff asked in absolute shock and fear.

"Um.. pretty _insane_!" Heather exclaimed, holding onto Kenny tight.

Kenny widened his eyes, but returned this unexpected and weird embrace. He couldn't help but smirk at this thought, but clearly there were much more important things at stake right now..

Jack dropped his cloak to the ground, before finally unholstering his lightsaber. It's blue blade activated.

Darkclaw didn't show any amusement, only looking at Jack with angered determination. The Shadow Blade activated, and the two stared at each other coldly.

Jack was the first to make a move. He leapt forward, and the two blades met. Blue clashed against black as the two exchanged a series of vicious strikes against each other.

As their blades locked, Jack finally spoke. "An old friend of yours spoke to me..." He said simply.

"The Elder Gods won't help you, _boy_!" Darkclaw snarled, and lunged forward, raining a series of _ferocious_ strikes against Jack, who only just managed to block them.

"When you die, I will be back at my full power, and your defiance will cost your world _everything_!"

The two continued to fight, until Darkclaw sent Jack _flying _into a wall.

Wasting no time, he leapt forward, and brought the blade down.

For a split second, there was silence…

They couldn't see, but everyone began to worry...did Darkclaw kill Jack as well?

"No..." Amelia whimpered softly.

Stan held onto a crying Kenzi tightly, her face resting into his shoulder. Stan's face was a blank one.. He had suffered so much sorrow and pain, and had gone through _so _much shit in this world, all he hoped to do in this situation was comfort his daughter and… _hope_.

Darkclaw was thrown back suddenly, reeling from a force push. Jack got up, and rushed forward, launching his own attacks. The two continued to fight, until a force push from Darkclaw sent Jack's lightsaber from his hand!

Darkclaw raised his hands to use force lightning to end the fight, but as before, red lightning met blue as the two clashed again!

However, this time, Jack's blue lightning began to push Darkclaw's back, and in a matter of seconds, the Dark Lord was enveloped in lightning!

Jack used the force to pull his lightsaber, before Darkclaw was sent to the ground…

As the Dark Lord's body spasmed from the lightning, Jack walked forward.

"Know this," Darkclaw said coldly. "You will only destroy me when you learn to control your darkness...Until then...I will _always_ return..."

Jack narrowed his eyes, and brought the blade down.

Darkclaw's body disappeared in a burst of black smoke as the lightsaber slashed into his chest.

As the embers of the Dark Lord dispersed into the wind, there was only silence.

Jack stood up, and looked at the crowd before him. What he saw...was a mixture of emotions. Shock, awe, hope, and joy all being part of it.

In that moment, Kylie rushed forward and hugged her father tightly. She was quickly followed by the rest of Jack's children, and the realization finally set in. This monster had been defeated, and their world was saved from his evil...if only for a while…

The next person to approach was Kenny, who had gotten the sudden and _bright _idea to scoop up a taken aback Heather and carried her bridal style. She protested briefly, struggling to get free from Kenny's grip, but couldn't help but have an energy filled laugh escape her lips. Heather now let it happen, and just.. _lived _in the moment, especially after _that_!

Kenny felt the _same _way.. He knew _damn _well Heather liked him. He wasn't about to play these 'guessing games'. Kenny was already confident and had enough experience to know it was certain.

But that would come later.. Right now, Kenny had a _lot _to thank Jack for.. Well, _everyone _did, really.

"Dude.. I know this ain't gonna be an easy one to explain.. But how the hell did you _do _that!?" Kenny asked with a chuckle, still holding Heather.

Jack took a deep breath. "These...Gods told me that once Darkclaw had that blade, than only two beings could only challenge him. One, a being of darkness...and the other, according to them, at least, because I don't understand it personally, a being of light. The point is..."

Jack took a deep breath. "They chose me to be the one to be able to fight him. As long as I am on the same planet, he can be beaten..."

"Well.. Probably shouldn't take any vacations to Jupiter then.." Johnny Cage had to comment.

Jack nodded.

He looked to everyone else.

He raised his lightsaber up.

"No matter the sacrifice. Whatever the cost. I will defend this realm, and everyone in it from evil, and I will not let him, or Shao Kahn or anyone else threaten us again! So say I!"

"That is very noble, and for the service you have done for Earthrealm, you have my gratitude.." Liu Kang told Jack with a bow. As he rose up, he added, "But you shouldn't worry about Shao Kahn.. So long as Outworld doesn't win another Mortal Kombat tournament, Shao Kahn will have no choice but to win 10 _more _tournaments in a row.."

Jack nodded.

"We have the best fighters of Earthrealm here, I _know_ we can stop him." He said firmly. "I know we can all count on the Shaolin."

Adia could only sigh, hanging down her head. Before anything else could be said, she felt the comforting hand of Kung Lao once more. He seemed to sense _exactly _what she was thinking..

"Adia, you did all you _could_.." Kung Lao softly reassured. "That being was too much for even Lord _Raiden _to handle on his own.." He then sighed with closed eyes, hanging his head down in sorrow for the loss of his Mentor as well.

"You are still in learning.." Liu Kang gently told Adia, before he gave a grin. "You are perhaps one of the quickest learners in the art I have ever seen! And you aren't even _human_."

Adia's disappointed expression slowly converted into a weak grin. She was _really _thankful to have Liu Kang and Kung Lao constantly teaching her new things and always being there for her.. She didn't know what she would do without them, her sister, and all her other friends!

"Thank you, Master Liu Kang.. Master Kung Lao.." Adia gratefully told them. "I.. know it isn't my fault. I just wish that Lord Raiden and Tyromairon didn't have to suffer such a fate.. Or even San _Francisco _for that matter.."

Jack looked Adia in the eye.

"We won't let him attempt anything like this again..." He smiled a bit.

"You're definitely your father's daughter. He would be proud of you for the bravery you have shown."

Upon hearing that, Adia's lip began to quiver, before she shut her eyes tightly. Tears began to come to her eyes, but she took a deep, calming breath and prevented them.

"I.. just miss him _so _much!" Adia emotionally spoke, her sadness unable to be masked.

Jack placed a hand on her shoulder. "When I fought Darkclaw...I saw both your parents...Their spirits saved my life...They said to tell you that they're proud of you, and that they love you."

Adia flinched with widened eyes as she felt something crash into her side, wrapping her into a hug. She looked over to see that it was Kenzi, who gave a reassuring smile.

"I'm sorry about your Mommy and Daddy, Sissy!" Kenzi told Adia. "I'll bet they were the nicest parents _ever_!"

A stray tear fell from Adia's eye, before she hugged her sister back. As Adia did so, she whispered into Kenzi's ear,

"You have _no _idea, Sis.."

Stan looked on at the scene with utmost sadness. He _too _mourned the loss of one of his best friends.. It was pretty much _daily_! He took his friend's daughter in as his own, and made a _promise _to him that she would know of his legacy and of his name! Not only of Drew's, but of _Bebe's _as well!

Stan didn't wanna tell her too _soon_, but.. she _was _aging rather quickly.. Before too long, it would be _time_..

Time for Kenzi to learn the _truth _of who her biological parents were..

Jack looked at Kenny and Stan.

"I saw Kyle as well...She said 'somebody needed to keep you two in check'..."

"Oh, ha _ha_!" Kenny mockingly laughed, before looking up in the sky and setting Heather down. She walked off to join her friends, not wanting to intrude on their conversation. "_Very _funny, asshole!" He teased to his late friend, which got a chuckle out of Stan and Jack.

Jack's face turned serious.

"This is why we fight...for _each other_." He said.

"And there's no finer people I'd rather fight for, or _with_."

He looked to the entire town.

"This is my home. I will defend it. And _everyone _in it!" He declared with determination.

He looked to Kenny, Carandial and Caesarius.

"Can I trust you three to lead our Navy?"

Caesarius and Carandial nodded firmly. "Empire eternal." Caesarius said with a smile.

They then looked to Kenny, as did Jack.

Kenny could only shrug with a smirk, before commenting,

"Well.. Kyle's ghost would probably haunt me with eternal lectures if I _didn't_, so what the hell! You can count on _me_!"

Jack smiled, and looked to the Shaolin.

"And can I trust you to make sure Shao Kahn loses this tournament?"

"Not just us.." Liu Kang began, before motioning to Sub-Zero. "But also Lin Kuei."

He now motioned to Sonya Blade. "Special Forces.."

"Annoying Hollywood actors.." Kung Lao quipped before Liu Kang could point at Johnny Cage.

"Hey!" Johnny Cage exclaimed in slight annoyance.

"The point is.." Liu Kang continued, looking at Jack with a warm grin. "Not only will the Shaolin participate, but many _other _denizens of this realm as well.. This tournament is the most _important _one in its 500 years of existence! If Earthrealm loses.. Shao Kahn has free reign by the Elder Gods _themselves _to absorb Earthrealm into Outworld.."

Liu Kang then looked more optimistic.

"But if _we _win, then Shao Kahn won't be eligible for his obsessive invasion for another half _millennium_!" Liu Kang briefly paused, before finishing, "The tournament is in another 4 years.. It rapidly approaches.."

"Then we will be ready." Jack declared.

"Earthrealm will be protected!" He added.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't wait to go to the circus!" Calvin exclaimed.

"Yeah, it'll be so much fun!" Amelia said in agreement.

Jack, his kids, Stan and Kenzi, Kenny, Heather, Geoff, and DJ were taking a much needed breather by going to the circus that had arrived.

Kylie was a bit less ecstatic. She had bad experiences in these settings.

"Do I _really _have to wear this shirt, Dad?.." Kenzi protested in annoyance.

"Yes, Kenzi.." Stan replied firmly. "Your Grandma bought it for you today to wear for tonight, so put it on."

Kenzi couldn't help but huff, before she slipped on a pink, sparkly t-shirt on with assistance from her Dad. Kenzi never really _was _a fan of pink things, but her Grandma Sharon had thought it was 'cute', so unfortunately for Kenzi, she would have to go extra girly for tonight.

"Suits you..." Calvin chuckled.

"Oh shut up!" Kenzi shot back, holding up her fist.

"_Kenzi_.." Stan warned, cocking a brow, which caused Kenzi to cross her arms in defeat. "Be nice!"

Jack added. "Calvin, don't be mean."

Calvin huffed in annoyance, not saying another word.

Jack looked at Stan. "Kids these days..."

"I think you mean kids _always_.." Stan responded with a slight grin.

Jack laughed, which caused Kylie and Amelia to roll their eyes. "We're not _annoying _like those two little kids!" Amelia protested.

"Yet you still continue to argue.." Kenzi muttered, seemingly over everything.

"Come on guys!" Jack sighed. "Come on, we're here to have fun!"

"None of us are having fun..." Kylie muttered.

"I thought there was gonna be _lions _there tonight! Just like _Sissy_!" Kenzi complained. "But I heard they cancelled that part.."

"Yeah, this _sucks_!" Kenny exclaimed, earning glares from everyone. "What?"

Carandial snickered. "You always say the wrong things at the wrong time..."

"Can't an Admiral speak his _mind _before going to a shitty circus?.." Kenny shrugged with a grin.

"Yeah! A shitty circus!" Calvin exclaimed loudly, causing everyone to stop.

Jack looked at Kenny with a 'fucking _really_?!' look on his face.

"Pretty fucking shitty.. You're right.." Kenzi muttered once more, causing Stan to gasp.

"_Kenzi_!" Stan exclaimed, causing Kenzi to widen her eyes, regretting what she just said. "Does someone need their _mouth _washed out with soap?"

Kenzi shook her head.

"No.." She conceded.

"Then don't _cuss_.. It's _bad_, Kenzi.. Don't be an _idiot _like Uncle Kenny.." Stan glared at his friend as he finished.

Kenny could only sigh, before saying aloud to the kids,

"Yeah, guys.. That's my bad. Don't say those bad words."

Jack shook his head.

The group continued walking, until they got to their seats.

"Kenny?" Kylie asked.

"What's up, kiddo?" Kenny casually responded. "Gonna get me some peanuts in a bit.. You want anything?"

"I..." Kylie looked down. "I want to go home...But I don't want to spoil anyone's fun..."

"Guess that's a no.." Kenny replied with a sigh, referring to his peanut question. "Why do you want to go home, Kylie? What's the matter?"

Kylie shook her head. "Nevermind...I'm just being stupid.."

"_Kylie_.." Kenny spoke more firmly, before smirking. "You know Uncle Kenny is gonna annoy the piss out of you until you tell him what's wrong, right?" He questioned, before teasingly flicking the back of her ear. It wasn't hard at all, but just meant to be annoying.

Kylie glared at him. "Remember the Joker?"

Kenny sighed and backed off of joking in any way. Clearly Kylie wasn't in the mood, and he began to feel bad.

"Yeah.. The psycho clown that deserves the electric chair. Why?" Kenny asked.

"I got captured by him." Kylie reminded him. "Ever since, I've _hated _clowns and circuses...I'm just being stupid! Joker can't hurt me here..."

To hear and see Kylie say that reminded Kenny of something Kyle had said...not long after…

"No, no! _Stop_.." Kenny firmly said. "You are _not _stupid! It's a _very _rational fear, and I can't say I blame you at _all_.. After my recent run-in with him? I realized then and there that he has the power to turn even the _strongest _of men afraid.. Converts them to the brink of _insanity_.."

Kylie nodded. "I want to talk to Dad, but I don't want him to have to take Calvin and Amelia home...I...should I talk to him?"

"Well sweetheart if you're scared of clowns then you're scared of _clowns_.." Kenny responded. "That's all there is _to _it.. You talk to your Dad, and if he says you can leave.. Hell, _I'll _take you home."

Kylie smiled, and hugged Kenny. "Thanks, Uncle!"

Again, Kenny could only think of a similar conversation he had with Kyle that had ended in a similar way…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Daddy?" Kylie asked.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Jack asked gently.

"I...Can Uncle Kenny take me home? I..." She trailed off.

Jack immediately realized what she was getting at. "Go ahead. We'll be home in a few hours. Make sure to call me if anything happens, okay sweetheart?" He asked.

Kylie nodded, and Jack gave her a hug.

"It's alright to be scared. If you are, just let me or Uncle Kenny or Stan or any of the others know and we'll be there for you."

Kylie nodded as she headed back to Kenny, who was holding a bag of peanuts.

"So what's the verdict?" Kenny asked. "Judging by that grin on your face, I'm assuming it's bye bye circus.."

Kylie nodded. "Yeah...Thanks by the way, Uncle!" She said with a smile.

"Anytime.." Kenny smiled in return, before dropping his bag of peanuts. "What do ya say we go get some ice cream on the way back or something?.. These peanuts tasted like shit, anyways.." He chuckled.

"I'd like that a lot!" Kylie declared as they headed out.

As they left, Jack looked to Stan.

"I'm worried about her..."

"Oh she'll be _fine_, dude.." Stan shrugged it off with a chuckle. "After all, she's _trained _to be shot out of that cannon-" Stan was cut off, thinking Jack was talking about the woman being shot out of a cannon that was going on right now as one of the acts.

"I'm talking about _Kylie_, Stan." Jack interjected.

"Oh.." Stan looked down with a sigh. "Well.. What about her worries you?"

Jack sighed. "She's just seemed down lately. I tried to talk to her earlier, but...I just want to make sure my daughter is okay..."

"I understand.." Stan responded, looking over at his own daughter, who was sat next to him on the opposite side. "I know I'd do the _same _thing in your situation.."

Jack smiled a bit. "Well, I guess great minds think alike."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the evening went a bit better for a little while. Calvin, Amelia and Kenzi were more invested in the circus, and weren't complaining.

Geoff gagged after taking a bite of his hotdog. "Ugh...what is _with _this state and hotdogs?!"

"I don't know.." Stan admitted, cringing in disgust after taking a sip of his soda. "All I know is that this circus food is just _God _awful! It tastes.. _cheap_."

**A/N: Retconning this to be the first appearance of Hobbes.**

"Well, the stuffed animals are cool at least!" Calvin shrugged, holding up his stuffed tiger. "I'll name him Hobbes!"

He then grinned victoriously at Kenzi. "I told you I'd beat you at that game!"

"Pft.." Kenzi rolled her eyes, before countering. "_Whatever_.. Just a dumb stuffed tiger anyways."

"Hey!" Calvin protested loudly, before Jack sent him a look.

"Sorry, Dad..." Calvin mumbled, knowing full well not to continue.

"And _now_!" The ringmaster of the South Park Circus announced. "For our _main _event of the evening!"

Everyone in the crowd began to clap, not near as hyped up as they would be, due to the cheap seating and food, which were poor quality. Kenzi couldn't help but clap along with a smile, though, learning from her Dad how to show respect.

Same with Calvin. Though he honestly just wanted to see the acrobats get it over with so he could go home… He was just trying to be nice so his Dad didn't give him 'the look' again… Dad was usually easygoing, but if he pissed him off…

Let's just say Calvin _knew _he screwed up when he did that...

As they watched, Amelia yawned a bit, and rested against Jack's shoulder, getting a bit tired. Stan had Kenzi sit up his lap so that she could get a better view of performance. Stan looked down at Kenzi with a smile and pointed up while saying,

"You see them, Kenzi? There they are! Those are acrobats.."

"Woww.." Kenzi spoke in awe, noticing just how high up they were. "What happens if they _fall_?.."

Stan's response was a simple one,

"They won't fall, honey.. They've been practicing for years and _years_, I bet.. That's the risk they take as performers."

Kenzi nodded in understanding, now simply smiling and looking up at the waving acrobats with excited anticipation.

"Introducing.. John Grayson, the father! Mary Grayson, the mother! And Richard Grayson.. the soaring _son_! The _Flying _Graysons!" The ringmaster tried to hype up as he introduced the acrobats.

Calvin clapped in excitement. A few other kids began to cheer nearby. Maybe now there'd be some good entertainment?

John and Mary Grayson hung onto their respective metal bars using only their legs, swinging back and forth towards Richard's direction. They both let their hands go free, striking some very risky poses, obviously to get oohs and aahs from the crowd, which was successful!

Even though much of the rest of the circus was a bust, this seemed to be making the evening worth it!

Finally, Richard decided he would jump off of the high platform, a couple _hundred _feet off of the ground, before his Mom caught one of his hands, and his Dad the other.

Thunderous cheering erupted from the audience, seeing as though that move was a success! Richard then landed on the other platform, before his parents used their hands to catch onto another set of metal bars, ready to try out another risky move.

"Wow.. These guys are _amazing_! Very talented.." DJ complimented with a smile as he clapped.

"Yeah, they're so _cool_!" Kenzi added on with stunned awe, looking up at the Grayson's, not taking her eyes away from them.

Jack smiled a bit. "You guys having fun now?"

"Yeah!" Calvin exclaimed happily.

However, unknown to everyone in the crowd, there was a slight creaking sound coming from the cables holding John and Mary Grayson held up hundreds of feet, with _no _net to catch them..

"Okay, Richard! Get ready to-" Mary Grayson shouted out to her son, before her eyes widened when she felt the bar drop slightly.

"The _bar_!" John Grayson yelled with widened eyes of his own.

However, that is _all _he would have time to say..

_SNAP!_

The parents of Richard Grayson immediately transitioned into a freefall, the deafening screams being drowned out by the gasping crowd, all of whom stood up to their feet.

_SPLAT!_

They both hit the ground..

Silence followed from everyone in attendance..

Kenzi's mouth hung wide open, a tear falling from her eye. Stan, still in a state of shock of his own, snapped out of it and covered his daughter's eyes, before wrapping her in an embrace.

What a _terrible _accident this was!

Jack pulled a horrified Amelia close, at a complete loss. He had seen death before, many times, but that didn't mean he liked seeing it.

"MOTHER! FATHER!" A tearful Richard shouted way up high on the platform he was standing on. He shouted so loud, it was heard by _everyone _in the disturbed crowd.

Jack looked down sadly. "I'm going to talk to this kid after everything is sorted out..."

"Not only that.." Stan angrily spoke. "We need to talk to that _ringmaster_! This circus is of the _poorest _quality I've ever _seen_!"

Jack nodded. "They got two innocent people killed..."

"Such a shame.." Jack managed to hear a gruff sounding man speak. His accent was close to that of an Italian. The man lit a cigarette while standing next to four of his comrades, all of whom were dresses in nice looking suits, but were shady looking in their _own _right.

"Had that schmuck taken our insurance policy to heart, then maybe this event would have been better.. _facilitated_." The supposed leader of the group added on to his previous statement, taking a puff of his cigarette.

Jack cocked a brow.

"Geoff, DJ, get the kids out of here..." He said. "Stan, talk to the Ringmaster…Ask him about these five..."

Everyone looked over at the five shady looking men, before _immediately _doing as they were told. They knew the drill by now. If something bad was on the rise, then they needed to extinguish it _immediately_!

Kenzi didn't much like the fact that she was being separated from her Dad, but she understood why this had to be done.. She was handed to DJ by Stan, and just like that, those who had been asked to leave the area, did so..

Stan ran over to the ringmaster, who at that _very _moment, appeared to fearfully be looking around and attempted to sneak away.

"Hey!" Stan yelled, causing the ringmaster to freeze in his tracks. Deep down he _knew_.. he had been caught.

"Y- Yes.. sir? How can I help you?" The ringmaster nervously questioned Stan.

Stan crossed his arms, before making it known right off the bat that he wasn't in the mood for any games,

"Let's get something straight.." Stan firmly began. "I'm former _military _to the Empire.. You try to fuck around with me, I'll smash your fucking face in! Got it!?"

The ringmaster immediately nodded his head, immediately backing down and looked ready to comply.

"Y- Yes, sir! Anything!" The ringmaster promised.

Stan turned around and pointed to the five suspicious men, who were standing in the corner as if they were _waiting _on somebody..

"Oh _no_.." The ringmaster gasped, his face immediately going pale.

"Who _are _those men?" Stan demanded. "Why do you look so afraid of them?"

"It's- It's nothi-" Stan gave him a warning glare, which caused the ringmaster to backpedal. "O- Okay! The guy's name is Tony _Zucco_! He threatened me and my circus to pay _crazy _amounts of extortion money for protection! John Grayson was one of the _only _ones to stand up to that _fucker_!"

The ringmaster and Stan _both _looked over at John and Mary's gruesome looking corpses splattered all over the ground now, spotting Richard Grayson crying over their bodies, mourning their deaths.

"And _now _look what happened to him!" The ringmaster exclaimed, looking down in shame. "It's _my _fault! I should've just paid them _sooner_! Paid them _more_! Then maybe he would still be here.."

The ringmaster had a couple of tears fall down his face, before he added,

"I- I had to resort to buying cheaper _food_! Cheaper _seating_! Tony was just runnin' me _dry_! Especially since the circus is a dying business!" He then looked Stan in the eye in a pleading manner. "But I _swear _to you _all _the safety equipment we buy is of the _best _quality! The safety of our performers is _number _one! I don't know _how _this could've happened, I _swear_!"

Stan glared down at the ringmaster, still looking into his eyes, before giving a sigh.

"I believe you.." The ringmaster looked _relieved _to hear that, but his expression changed back when he saw Stan ready to speak again. "Get out of here, and go somewhere safe.. The Emperor and the authorities of the Empire will take it from here.."

"Oh, thank you! Thank you, _thank _you!" The ringmaster gratefully responded, before immediately complying with Stan's request. The ringmaster ran out the backdoor of the giant tent, as Stan walked back in Jack's direction.

When he got there, he saw Jack watching the men go with narrowed eyes. He didn't look very happy at all…

"Ringmaster says he was _innocent_.." Stan began to inform. "Also said that some guy named _Tony Zucco _is in charge of some extortion operation on this circus.. John Grayson stood up to him, Tony didn't like that.." Stan added, trying to get Jack to connect the potential dots.

Jack nodded.

"I'll have Harvey Dent look into this. We need more evidence before we make any moves."

He looked at Stan. "I'm going to talk to their son..."

"He's.." Stan began as he looked back in his parents' bodies direction, before he noticed Richard was _gone_!

"Still mourning.." Stan finished anyways, utmost confusion residing in his voice.

Jack nodded in understanding. "I just want to make sure he's alright...If I see him again..."

"Dude.." Stan began, cocking a brow while motioning towards their bodies. "He was like.. _right _there a second ago! I.." Stan couldn't find the words to continue. The way he had just disappeared was _so _bizarre!

Jack looked around. "At this point..." He sighed. "Nothing surprises me..."

He looked at Stan. "Thanks by the way. Get yourself home, Stan, you have a daughter to comfort. Just like I do..."

Stan could only sigh.

"Yeah.. You're right." He softly stated, before he looked back up at Jack. "Have a good night, man! Hopefully.." Stan looked behind him with pity, looking at the Graysons one final time. "A better night than this unfortunate family did tonight.. God rest their souls.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carandial and Kenny headed over to meet with Grant and Lee. Apparently, the two had requested a short meeting with the other two highest ranking officers in the Navy.

"What do you think they want to talk about?" Carandial asked Kenny.

"No idea.." Kenny simply responded.

The two entered Grant's office, and saluted their fellow officers.

"Morning, Kenny, Carandial." Lee greeted with a slight smile.

"Morning, Lee." Carandial replied.

"Sir!" Kenny exclaimed in addition to what his comrade just said.

Grant motioned for the two to sit down. "Now, the reason we wanted to talk was..."

Grant took a deep breath. "Both of us are retiring. We are handing over control of the Navy to the two of you and Caesarius."

"Wait.. w- _what_!?" Kenny sat up with widened eyes. "Excuse my speaking out of turn, sir, but this just caught me off _guard_, and-"

"It's fine," Lee said. "We understand your surprise. However," Lee paused.

"Jack cloned us both when we were fairly old already. Jack has given us the chance to live in peace if we so choose."

He smiled a bit. "We wouldn't be so willing to leave, if we didn't have people we can trust take over for us."

"It...was an honor serving with both of you." Carandial said, still getting over the shock. "I wish you both the best."

"Good luck in your future endeavors, sirs.." Kenny saluted once more, ending with a smirk. "Go out there and just.. have some fun in your lives!"

Grant chuckled. "I appreciate it. Know any good bars I could head to out in town?"

"Skeeter's Bar is overrated.." Kenny brought up, sharing his opinion. "Too many retards like Gerald Sanders go there.."

Kenny's face then become more energetic as he added,

"However, that bar on the East side of town is really good I hear! Just had its grand opening last weekend.."

"Perfect," Grant replied. "I'll definitely check it out."

"I am leaving the military, but I still want to help people," Lee added. "The new school said they needed a history teacher, so..."

Kenny couldn't help but smile wide.

"Well speak of the devil!" Kenny exclaimed. "Gerald Sanders just retired after last school year, so I _did _hear about that spot opening up.. Just a shame I couldn't have _you _as my History Teacher, sir." He laughed at the end.

Lee chuckled. "I wouldn't trust myself not to give one of my best admirals an A+..."

"Well, best of luck, both of you. We'll make you both proud!" Carandial declared.

At that moment, a communicator beeped. "Guys," Jack's voice began.

"Meet me at the park in thirty minutes. I have an announcement to make."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Much of Jack's closest friends, and most of his inner circle were gathered around the podium, waiting for the Emperor to speak.

It seemed he, Harvey Dent and Caesarius were discussing something before the announcement would officially be made.

Jack took a deep breath, and looked over the crowd.

"Everyone, in light of recent events, I have decided, to officially form a true government, rather than the current triumvirate of myself, Caesarius and Dent. A provisional Ruling Council has been convened for the rest of the year, after which a President shall officially be elected to serve as head of the government, and day to day ruler of the Empire. The powers of the Emperor shall be reduced to wartime commander in chief of the Navy and, along with the other members of the Ruling Council, the right to propose laws and actions. But the Empire will not be autocratic any longer. The decisions will be made by a council of officials who will be given the rest of the year to campaign for election, after which point every seat will be up for official election to three year term."

Geoff looked to Kenny and Stan, and then to DJ. He was honestly kinda happy about this. There would be less of a chance of problems this way…

"I'm proud of Jack.." Kenny said. "I've been an activist for this kind of government for a _long _time.."

"I have to agree." Stan added. "It's not a perfect system, much like anything, but at least it has checks and balances for once."

"Just wish Duncan were here to see this, dude.." DJ pointed out, hanging his head down. "I have no idea _where _he went.. Not after that one day. It's been an entire _month_!"

Gwen bit her lip. She was worried too. Very worried. She had seen the look in Duncan's eyes that night..

"Those who will be on the Ruling Council, until the election can take place, are; Admiral of the Navy Deoclet Caesarius, High Attorney Harvey Dent, Chancellor Mon Mothma of the Rebel Alliance, Potentate Tereyn Aeresius of the Galactic Empire of Cyrannus, and..." Jack looked at Kenny and Carandial.

"Grand Admirals Kenny McCormick and Carandial."

"You seem to be popular with getting stuck in vital positions, dude.." Stan quipped to Kenny.

Kenny sighed and responded,

"You have no idea.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_CRASH!_

The booming sound of thunder echoed throughout the surrounding area, as the rain began to pour with it showing no sign of stopping anytime soon.

Dick Grayson stood at his parents' grave which was now covered by fresh dirt. It was only a mere couple of minutes after their burial took place, and right now the only thing Dick could do was stare down at the dirt mound with a blank expression.

Much of the funeral attendees had left by this point, but a few of them still hadn't left quite yet.

"Richard Grayson?" A voice asked.

Dick looked up from his parents' grave and looked at the source of the voice, Emperor Jack Anderson.

"Honor of you to come, Emperor Anderson.." Dick Grayson somberly spoke with a sigh, before looking down again. "What do you want?.."

"I am here to offer you a place to stay, if you so choose. If you ever need help, feel free to let me know." Jack replied, before looking to the grave.

"I understand what you're going through. My mother was killed by a drunk driver before I moved here..."

"Oh.." Dick faded off. "My.. My condolences.."

It was clear that Dick Grayson wasn't much up for talking right now, in light of these circumstances.

Jack nodded in understanding.

He offered the young man a note. "If you ever wish to talk, just let me know."

Dick looked down at the piece of paper, and already it was beginning to get soaking wet due to the rain. Reading the note carefully, yet quickly, he saw that it read,

'_We have reason to believe that the Mob caused your parents' death. We are investigating this now. If you have any information, let us know. We will get to the bottom of this. Even if you don't feel comfortable divulging anything, feel free to talk to us if you need anything. We'll help you.'_

Noticing that Jack had walked away by this time, Dick now realized that he was now all alone.. It was late afternoon, and the sun was beginning to set.

It was around the time where part of him faded away until the next morning, and the _rest _of him came out to fulfill his _promise_..

Dick crumpled up the piece of paper and roughly threw it on the ground, stomping through the wet grass and towards the graveyard's exit.

A new fire was lit within him.. Not only in Dick Grayson..

_But in Batman_..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ugh, Middle school…" Kylie muttered as she walked up to the middle school gym along with her sister. Jack, was with his two daughters. It was a 'celebration' of the new school year, and to be honest, both girls were not happy about it.

"Oh come on guys..." Jack chuckled.

"It's not the end of the world."

Kylie shrugged. "It's still boring..."

"Yeah! I wanna be out saving the world with you guys," Amelia added.

Jack frowned. "Guys, you might find some new friends here. You're kids, don't rush to grow up just yet."

He chuckled. "Trust me, you won't like it when it happens."

Kylie and Amelia frowned, not really enjoying this.

Jack sighed. "Come on, go have fun, and I'll go see if I can get some pizza. Would you guys like that?"

"Can it be stuffed crust?" Kylie asked with a slight smile.

"Of course it can." Jack said with a chuckle, before he walked off to the food line.

Kylie and Amelia looked at each other, before giggling a bit. "Works everytime..." Kylie laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is Greg's thing, I don't see why I had to come!" Rodrick complained as the Heffleys left their car.

"Y- Yeah! _Honestly_, Mom! We can probably just go home and-"

"Come on guys," Susan Heffley, Greg and Rodrick's mother, said sweetly. "It's gonna be _fun_!"

Greg could only facepalm with a groan.

'_Aw man..' _The 'wimpy kid' mentally complained. '_They're gonna totally eat me alive at this school..' _

"Yeah," Frank Heffley added. "And we already paid for your guys' tickets."

"Bubby!" Manny shouted aloud at random to Greg, as he always did.

Greg gave Manny a glare, before he said,

"Manny, stop _doing _that! Someone might hear.."

"Aw, Greg, it's cute!" Susan protested. "They'll know how much he loves his big brother!"

The family walked in, and saw it was quite crowded.

"They'll eat you alive, little bro." Rodrick whispered to Greg.

Greg gulped in fear as he looked wide eyes at the large crowd of parents and future students of the middle school. Most of them appeared to be quite a bit _bigger _than him, and left him looking like the one 'left behind' so to speak..

'_Jeez..' _Greg thought to himself. '_What is UP with these neanderthals?.. You're tellin' me I gotta be mixed in with towering skyscrapers and gorillas who have to shave twice a week!?' _

"Alright, so I'm going to take Manny to go get ice cream, Frank, would you mind watching the boys, while-"

"Oh my God!" Frank began. "That's the Emperor over there!"

"Yay..." Rodrick muttered sarcastically, playing with his phone.

"Huh?.." Greg spoke aloud, cocking a brow. "Emperor?.." He squinted his eyes and stood on his tiptoes to get a better look, but the sheer amount of people seemed to be in his way.

"Frank, can you-" But it was too late. Frank was off trying to get said Emperor's autograph.

Susan sighed. "Rodrick keep an eye on your brother."

With that, Susan walked off with Manny, who looked back at his 'Bubby', a seemingly sympathetic look on his usually bratty face.

Rodrick looked at Greg. "Gonna go get me a hotdog, good luck with these gorillas, shorty." Rodrick laughed dismissively as he walked off.

"Rodrick, wai-" Greg began to shout, before he sighed in defeat, knowing Rodrick had already left.

Greg was now caught in the middle of a large crowd of people, before he decided to walk in the direction his Dad had pointed out earlier where the Emperor would be.

"Hey, watch it!" Greg complained as someone bumped into him, seemingly not caring. It took awhile to get passed the crowd, but eventually he found an opening.

And through that opening, he finally saw him!

It was the Emperor, Jack Anderson, who had a crowd of people surrounding him. They all appeared to be waiting for autographs, one of them being his own father. The Emperor did _not _look to enjoying it, as he kept signing everything from books to…

"No. I will not use my lightsaber to give you a tattoo!"

In that moment, lightbulbs _immediately _went off in Greg's head, who gave a grin of scheming confidence.

'_If I could impress this Emperor guy somehow, then people would HAVE to notice me! I could become the most popular kid in middle school! Or even better.. I can be FAMOUS!' _Greg excitedly thought to himself. His smile faded soon after. '_But how?..' _

At that moment, he saw a girl, maybe his age walk up to the Emperor. "Daddy? Could I have a quarter for that Twisted Wizard arcade game over there?"

"Sure, have fun, Kylie." The Emperor replied, handing her a few quarters before returning to the autographs.

Greg could only look at the redhead with his mouth agape as she went towards the Twisted Wizard arcade machine.

'_She's the Emperor's daughter, AND she plays Twisted Wizard?.. Zoo Wee Mama!' _Greg thought to himself, his heart beginning to beat a bit faster than normal.

Regaining his senses, and desperately searching through his pockets, he grinned when he felt a quarter inside, and with that, walked towards the Twisted Wizard game, ready to put his plan into effect..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kylie was having a bit of trouble playing the game. It was an newer version, and she wasn't quite familiar with it…

Still, she had gotten to another level, but was a bit annoyed when she saw that there was _yet _another dragon boss…

"Oh come on!" She muttered.

"Um.. hi." She heard someone nervously speak with a chuckle.

She turned and saw a skinny kid with black, combed over hair approaching.

"Hi." Kylie replied with a friendly smile. "You have any idea how to get past this level?"

"Oh, you kidding?" Greg chuckled once again. "This is Twisted Wizard 6.. The new one I think. Trust me, I've played this level _many _times.. It's easy!"

"Oh cool!" Kylie replied. "It's two player, wanna help me take down the red dragon?"

Greg's response was made clear when he put his quarter in the second player slot, and began to help Kylie out against the level's boss.

"Usually I'm Player 1, but y'know.. It's cool." Greg couldn't help but comment.

Greg then widened his eyes a bit. Did he _really _just say that? Very smart..

'_Do you want to put your plan of fame and fortune and rubbing it in peoples' faces in jeopardy!? Get your head in the game, Heffley!' _Greg mentally scolded himself, trying to refrain from making anymore 'smug' comments.

"I- I mean.." Greg added on with a nervous grin, trying to correct what he said previously, "I'm used to standing where Player 1 is.. So being on this side can be kinda weird.."

Kylie looked at him with a slightly puzzled look. "Um...okay..." She said, going back to the game.

'_Phew..' _Greg thought in relief. '_That was TOO close.. But even still, it's slipping away! You gotta prove to this girl that you can beat this dragon! You've done this a million times! Just DON'T, screw up..' _

They kept playing for a bit, before Kylie introduced.

"I'm Kylie, by the way."

"Oh, uh.." Greg awkwardly began in his still higher pitched voice, having not reached puberty. "I'm Greg!"

"Nice to meet you." Kylie replied, before her character was suddenly knocked back by the Dragon's special attack.

"Oh great!" She muttered nervously. "I _hate _when he does that!"

"No, no, no.." Greg shook his head. "Watch _this_."

The dragon tried the same attack on Greg's character, however, he pressed some sort of button combination to pull out a shield and block the dragon's attack. With the dragon vulnerable, Greg unleashed an attack of his own, which caused the dragon to blow up, winning them the level!

Kylie's eyes widened in surprise. "Wow..."

"Nice job!"

"Thanks." Greg smiled, before he took a slight step away from the arcade machine. "Lotta practice.. And allllso a lot of quarters." He chuckled.

Kylie giggled. "I can tell. I still haven't beaten that level..."

"So, uh.." Greg began, deciding to change the subject. He thought about asking about her Dad, but Greg figured that would be too forward.. "You new to middle school too?"

"Yeah, first year." Kylie shrugged. "Dad insisted we come to this stupid event..."

"Honestly, same here!" Greg admitted as well. He then figured as long as she mentioned him.. "So your Dad.. He's the Emperor!?"

Kylie nodded. "Yeah, he's..."

The two saw that Jack had finished signing autographs, but, unfortunately for Greg, Frank was still there, talking his ear off.

"Oh _no_.." Greg muttered just above a whisper, his face paling.

If the Emperor found out that was his Dad, and he said something embarrassing, then his plan would be _ruined_!

"Well, oh, look at the time.. I gotta get going." Greg nervously chuckled, trying to rush off. "Was nice meeting you, Kylie."

Kylie cocked a brow as Greg rushed off. "Nice...meeting you too..."

As he left, she thought for a moment. '_Well that was weird...'_

"And, that over there is when I reenacted the Battle of Shiloh." Frank said, showing Jack the Civil War reenactor photos.

Jack nodded absentmindedly. "Impressive...most impressive..."

Before Frank could say anything else, he was cut off when-

"Oh _hey_.. _Dad_.." Greg awkwardly greeted, emphasizing his name. "Fancy meeting you here.."

'_Fancy meeting you here? REALLY?.. I disappoint myself, sometimes..' _Greg thought.

"Oh, hey Greg. Emperor Jack, this is my son, Gregory." He looked at Greg for a moment. "Anyway, this is when-"

"Frank! Could you help me with something!" Susan called out a little ways away.

"Bubby!" Manny waved at Greg.

Greg sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, momentarily pretending Manny was saying that to someone else.

"You can call me 'Greg'.." Greg told Jack, making it known that 'Gregory' was not as cool..

Jack looked at Frank, who was walking back to help Susan.

"Nice...to meet you, Greg." Jack replied, before he sighed in apparent frustration, seemingly glad to catch a break.

"So, uh.." Greg sheepishly began, not wanting to ruin his first impression with the Emperor. "What's it like being Emperor? How long have you been one? That kinda thing?.."

Jack sighed. "Two years. Since the Third World War ended."

"Oh yeah.." Greg nervously chuckled. "We kinda.. had to learn about that in History class.."

Mentally, Greg facepalmed. Perhaps this was going to be harder than he thought..

Jack cocked a brow. "Oh? And what does history say about that?"

"Well.." Greg began. "It was last year and I'm admittedly not the best at paying attention, so some of it's a blur.."

However, not wanting to just leave it with that lackluster response, Greg did something he didn't do often: reached into the back of his mind to remember something he had learned in school!

"But.. from what I _remember_," Greg began to add. "It told a lot about how you fought against that Cartman dictator guy, and there were even whole sections that talked about The Avengers, the Imperial Navy, and that mysterious Batman figure.. Very positive reception to each of them."

Jack nodded.

"It was a better time then. When we stood together. I wish things were different, as they were before then...Things are a lot harder now..." Jack chuckled.

"Trust me kid, things just get crazier as you get older..."

"It must be _cool _to be rich and famous like this, though!.." Greg blurted out, unable to contain his excitement. "I mean.. You can probably buy whatever you _wanted_! You could _do _anything! Everyone seems to love you.. It must be really cool!"

Jack chuckled.

"That comes with a lot of power. Power that has gone to my head on several occasions..It...is cool though...Just need to be responsible."

If there was one thing Greg knew, it was never to rush into plans too soon. But for this occasion? He was making better progress than he _thought _he would.. Greg expected the Emperor to at least ignore him for his first _eight _attempts at getting his attention!

But Greg was 12 years old.. He was practically _grown _now! So with this golden opportunity, Greg hatched an even _brighter _idea in his head!

"Can I.. ask you something, Emperor?.." Greg questioned Jack.

"Sure." Jack replied with a nod.

"Well.. Seeing as you're the Emperor, you must have a lot of grass that needs mowing for your mansion! And I'm pretty handy with a lawnmower, myself! I did some yards in my old neighborhood for $10! I.. don't do dog poop, though.. That's an extra fee."

With that, Greg clasped his hands together and came out with it,

"Maybe _I _could be your lawn guy? I need some things to do anyways, and Dad has been on my back about going outside.. So maybe I can do that?"

Jack cocked a brow, a bit surprised, before he shrugged.

"Kid..."

Greg gritted his teeth slightly. Dang it! He knew he should have waited to initiate his plan a bit later.. But Greg assumed he needed to put in the work _now _so that he could be on the Emperor's good side! And then later on? He would be in his band of trusted workers, and would probably offer him his fortune or something..

"I don't really need a gardener or anything like that right now. However, I guess I could use a little help here and there, if you'd be up for it."

Greg widened his eyes, not wanting to pass this opportunity up.

"Yeah!" Greg exclaimed, before clearing his throat and regaining his composure. "Uh, I mean.. Um, _yeah_. Cool.."

Jack chuckled. "I will say, it might not be easy at times. I am going to count on you to deliver messages, take calls, and stuff like that. But if you think you're up for it, I don't see why I shouldn't give you a chance."

"I'm up for it. I'm _totally _up for it!" Greg responded with a grin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Greg, where have you been?" Susan asked. "Manny wanted to show you the teddy bear he won at the claw machine!"

"Bubby! Hehe.." Manny said as he held out a brown teddy bear to Greg.

"Yeah, yeah.. I love it, Manny.." Greg quickly responded, before he stopped in front of his family, an accomplished grin on his face. "Oh, nothing.. Just got me a _job_.."

"You got a job?!" Frank exclaimed in surprise. "With who?! Where?"

Greg used his thumb to point behind him.

"With the Emperor. I get to be his _assistant _of sorts!" Greg then answered.

Frank just stood there, his jaw dropped. "Greg! I'm so proud of you! This is a big step towards responsibility! Tell me all about it!"

"Well.. Heh.." Greg chuckled with a shrug. "You walked off after I got done playing Twisted Wizard with his daughter in the arcade, we talked for a bit, and.. I just asked him if he was looking for any extra hands. And now I have this job!"

"Greg! That's amazing!" Susan praised. "Make sure to tell him that we're so thankful! I'm sure your brothers are proud of you too!"

"Yeah, a glorified secretary..." Rodrick chuckled.

"Rodrick, thanks for those words of motivational wisdom." Frank sarcastically interjected.

"What time did he want you to start?" He then asked Greg.

"Tomorrow.. After my first day of middle school.." Greg responded, though obviously with a bit more annoyance due to Rodrick's comment.

"Well congratulations! Tell me all about it! You know, this will really help you get over your obsession with video games! You'll probably be outside or doing work all day that you won't have any energy to play any games!"

"Yeah.." Greg forcibly responded with a grin.

'_That is, until I become like totally rich and famous after getting on his good side! Then I can buy all the video games I WANT! And all while in my air conditioned mansion on the coast..' _Greg then thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack smiled a bit as the shuttle from the European Federal Republic arrived in South Park. It had been quite a while since Alex and his family had visited.

As Alex, Cate, Lucas and Matthew left the shuttle, Jack grinned, and walked up.

"Good to see you guys again. It really has been a long time!"

"Likewise. I would be lying if I said I didn't miss this place. It will forever hold a special place in my heart," Alex said, before looking either side of him.

"Thank God, I'm weary of having to put on a diplomatic persona nearly all the time. It's great to see you guys," Alex placed a hand on Jack's shoulder.

Jack nodded in thanks.

Cate, however, noticed that, for the first time, Kyle wasn't here with Jack.

"Where's Kyle?" she asked, curious as to where she was if not here.

For a split second, every one of Alex's family saw Jack's eyes widen. He looked away, taking a deep breath. "Come inside, we have to talk..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack and Alex's family sat down in Jack's living room. Alex and Cate noticed their friend had been deathly silent for a bit, and seemed distracted.

"Is everything okay, Jack? Has something happened to Kyle?" Alex questioned.

"Give him a chance to answer your question, Alex," Cate said.

Jack turned. "Simba's birth mother, Sarabi returned a few months ago. We helped Simba try and defeat his uncle..."

"Huh… sounds like something I would've enjoyed," Alex commented but shrugged it off. It was done and could not be changed.

Jack sighed. "The Dark State was there."

He turned. "They destroyed Simba's home, and we only just managed to get his pride out of there. But..."

He looked down, unable to continue for a second.

Alex looked down slightly also, suspicious as to where this narrative was heading. He looked to his family. Cate looked at Jack with sorrow and sympathy in her eyes, and their children awaited with a sad yet innocent expression.

"Kyle was captured a year ago, as you no doubt remember. But what none of us knew was that Lex Luthor inserted a device into her arm that...spied on us, for them. And...when we fought Scar, Luthor decided...she was of no further use to them..."

Jack took a deep breath. "The device killed her."

Alex sighed, and after a few seconds, rose to his feet and placed his hand on Jack's shoulder again. "I'm… so sorry, Jack. If we knew, we would have been here for you and your family," he said.

Jack nodded.

"It means a lot. It..."

Jack took a deep breath. "It's been tough. With Drew and Bebe gone, and now Kyle..."

He smiled a bit. "It's nice to see you guys. We're the only ones of our original group still left, eh?"

Alex nodded as he too smiled, but this couldn't prevent a tear falling from his eye.

"We have gained and lost parts of ourselves," he began before he looked to his wife and children.

"But I wouldn't change it for the world," he concluded.

Jack nodded.

"Would you still be interested in an alliance, my friend?"

"I would be a madman and a poor leader and friend if I declined," Alex replied.

Jack nodded.

"Any news from Europe?"

"I know not if you saw the news, but the Notre Dame cathedral partially burnt down, but the repairs should be replicated in the coming days," Alex answered, but then his eyes showed the recollection of an exciting detail… at least for him.

"Have you watched Game of Thrones?" he asked.

Jack cocked a brow. "No, haven't really had the time."

"Oh, well I basically replicated several characters from that show, partially out of pleasure, but mostly to protect the north of Europe from domestic and extraterrestrial threats," Alex explained.

Jack nodded. "Interesting..."

"I hear you guys built a few starships last month."

"Aye, Denmark and Austria joined the European Space Force," Alex responded.

Jack nodded.

"Caesarius said your new ships are quite impressive."

"He joked that they were… compensation," Alex rolled his eyes.

Jack chuckled.

"I heard you're still planning on building the Vibranium ring?"

"Yeah, still working on the legislation to make it happen," Alex said.

Jack nodded. "Cool. Can't wait to see it!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hmph.. What a dump.." A boy who looked about 13 years old muttered just above a whisper as he stepped through the South Park middle school's doors for the first time.

The boy in question was around average height for a boy his age. He had brown hair with brown eyes, and all in all looked rough around the edges. You could see it just in his facial expressions, which constantly looked like he didn't wanna be there.

"You're kinda right, Billy.." Another kid who walked on crutches agreed with the first kid. His name was Freddy Freeman, Billy Batson's adopted brother around the same age. He was obviously disabled, and couldn't walk very well on his own without the aid of his crutches. Freddy was a superhero fanatic, and was always talking about that kind of stuff the first chance he got!

Freddy wasn't his only adopted sibling, however.. Counting Freddy, Billy was adopted into a family which held a total of _five _other siblings he would have to live with..

There was Darla Dudley, who was the youngest out of the siblings. She was of African descent, and was only in the first grade. All in all, she was an energetic and effusive little girl, who admired her siblings very much, even Billy, who was new to the family.

Next was Mary Bromfield, the oldest out of the siblings. She usually helped take care of the other kids, and was to be college bound very soon.

Then there was Eugene Choi, who was of Asian descent. He was a hardcore gamer, and was only a bit older than Darla was. Surprisingly, he was very good with computers at his age. Perhaps _too _good..

Pedro Peña was a strange case for Billy upon arriving to the home. He was of Hispanic descent, and was the shy, sensitive kid of the siblings. He usually didn't talk to anyone, and when he did, it was usually in short, to the point sentences.

Victor and Rosa Vasquez were the adoptive parents of all six siblings, and they themselves were foster kids themselves, so they understood Billy's current plight about seeking out his real mother, and always wanting to run away.

Billy Batson in his own right was a very rebellious kid, and often broke the law just to get closer to his real mother, who had abandoned him at a carnival when he was only 4 years old..

Ever since then, Billy was in and out of foster care facilities, and eventually was finally adopted by the Vasquez family.. They were all loving and very caring towards him, but they weren't his _real _family..

Once he found his real mother again, they could be reunited again and everything could go back to normal!

"Wonder where my stupid locker is.." Billy breathed, walking beside his adoptive brother, Freddy. He and Freddy were the only ones who were in middle school, as Darla and Eugene were in Elementary, Pedro was in High School, and Mary was college bound..

Billy was on edge today.. More so than _usual_! Maybe it had to do with that stupid 'Shazam' dream.. Basically a weird dude who claimed to be a wizard made Billy put both of his hands on his staff and say his name aloud.

Yeah.. Didn't sound too good the more Billy thought about it.. That guy was a creep.

Anyways, the wizard disappeared into ashes, and with that, Billy's entire body transformed into this over six feet tall, chiseled bodied.. superhero guy.

It reminded Billy, but mostly _Freddy _of Stan Lee's superheroes from his comics.. He didn't specify which one, but Billy could see the resemblance.

Who knows if it was a dream! Freddy wouldn't shut up about it all morning, so who knew.. Billy's mind never _was _screwed on straight.. Especially as of late.

Apparently to turn from 13 year old boy, to strong superhero dude, Billy just needed to shout one word,

'_Shazam!'_

Eventually, Billy found his locker. It wasn't too far from the school entrance. As he began to unpack his things, he heard someone unlock the locker next to him.

Billy glanced beside him, only to see a cute girl with blonde hair and emerald eyes putting her textbooks in the locker.

Billy couldn't help but cock a brow at that, appearing a little interested at the cute looking girl. But that didn't matter.. Billy needed to focus on either surviving the day, or finding a way to sneak out and cut school.. That way he could look for his mother again.

"You know where Mr. Garrison's class is by any chance?"

"No.. Sorry, kid, but actually I'm new here-" Billy began in his usual uncaring attitude, before Freddy answered,

"Room 12.." Freddy then looked closer down at the paper he had been given. "According to my schedule, it shouldn't be but a left turn into a hallway once you enter, then the third door on the right."

"Cool!" The blonde said with a smile. "Thanks!"

She turned, and began to walk off.

"Dude.." Freddy chuckled as he bumped Billy with his elbow, using his crutches to keep himself balanced. "Did you see her? She was _hot_.. Why didn't you go for it, Billy? She was giving you the look!"

"Look?.." Billy cocked a brow of annoyance. "What 'look'?.."

"Y'know.." Freddy began. "The _cutesy _look! The look that girls give to let guys know they're into them!"

Billy used his hand to motion for him to be quiet, since a few students were beginning to look their direction.

"Look, Freddy, I just.." Billy began. "I just don't care for that kinda drama right now. I'd rather just get through the first day."

Freddy could only shrug, but looked at Billy with a confused look.

"Your call, dude.. But if I were you, I'd strike the iron while it was _hot_, y'know what I'm sayin'?" Freddy chuckled at the end, before Billy rolled his eyes and pushed past him, walking to his first class.

"Aw, come on, Billy! I was just _jokin_'!" Freddy exclaimed, trying to catch up to him, though it was proving difficult due to his crutches. "Wait up!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Greg was surprised when he saw Kylie was in his first class. He also noticed there was only one seat available, and that was next to her.

'_No way!' _Greg thought to himself, a smirk on his face. '_This is TOO perfect!' _

Just as Greg walked towards the seat with a grin, someone roughly shoved past him.

"Huh!? Wha-" Greg yelped in shock, before he saw Billy sit down in the seat, which was his target..

Greg could only stand there, looking around frantically, shocked by what had just happened! He got his seat stolen! Just like _that_!

Wait, he just noticed a seat behind Kylie. And she was wearing short shorts…

Greg quickly shuffled his way towards the seat, but instantly froze when he heard the kid who had stole his seat call out,

"There's a seat behind that redhead girl, Freddy!"

"Thanks, Billy!" Freddy replied, before shoving past Greg with his crutches. "Pardon me, fella.."

Greg couldn't help but cross his arms with a huff. Great.. Just _great_! This wasn't the first time injured kids were one upping him in the girl department..

There was only _one _other seat that Greg saw was still open, and it was in the very _back _of the class.. Where the 'popular' kids and all the numbskulls liked to sit..

"No way! Is that..." He heard a blonde girl ask Kylie excitedly.

"Yeah, it was mom's. Dad said he thought I was ready to use it."

Fantastic…

As he sat down, he heard something. It sounded like…

Screaming outside…

The class began to look outside, wondering what was going on.

"What is it?" Kylie asked nervously.

"Dude.." Freddy whispered to Billy, to where only he could hear it. "This could be your _chance_! Your chance to turn into Shaza- I mean.. Do that _thing_!"

Billy narrowed his eyes, before crossing his arms, whispering back,

"No. I'm _not _turning into Shazam-"

_CRASH!_

Lightning fell through the ceiling and immediately struck Billy Batson, turning him into Shazam by complete accident. After all, he had _said _the name..

Shazam, himself, stood over six feet tall and looked like a full fledged _adult_! He had black, combed over hair, wore dark red superhero tights and had a white cape on his back, as well as a yellow lightning bolt symbol across his chest to highlight the entire design.

"Dammit!" Shazam cursed aloud, nervously chuckling to his shocked classmates. "Heh, uh.. Sorry, dudes.. Didn't mean to do that."

"Awesome.." Freddy breathed, a grin stuck on his face.

He then noticed the blonde girl grinning at him, both impressed and surprised.

That cut off, however, when the class saw what was outside. It was…

Amelia narrowed her eyes, and leapt through the window.

"You're braver than I would have expected." Vilgax snarled as she faced him. The green alien was standing on a platform, with several stormtroopers beneath him. Behind him was a Star Destroyer.

"We beat you before, we can beat you again Squidface!" Amelia snapped, pressing the Omnitrix, and turning into Heatblast.

"Woah!" Shazam, Freddy, and Greg all exclaimed simultaneously, their eyes widening. Shazam and Freddy looked at each other, before the Captain Marvel himself spoke,

"Dude, did you just _see _that!? The hot, blonde chick just turned into.. whatever the hell _that _thing is!"

"Alien! _Totally _an alien.." Greg couldn't help but comment, still in the back of the classroom with shivering fear.

"What he sai-" Freddy began, pointing at Greg, before he froze. "-Wait.. You just called her '_hot_'! I _knew _it!"

"No! No, I-" Shazam stuttered with widened eyes before Freddy chuckled.

"Alright, alright.. I won't bother you about that for _now_.." Freddy then pulled an iPhone out of his pocket. "I gotta _record _this, dude! We could be a _hit _on YouTube! Just use your powers to kick that green alien guys' ass! Aaand.. _recording_!"

There was a snap hiss, and Greg saw Kylie rush out with a lightsaber, joining her sister.

"Heh, when do you think dad will show up?" Amelia asked.

"Not until after we've kicked this guy's ass!" Kylie declared.

"You gonna help us?" Amelia then asked Shazam, grinning slightly.

Freddy bumped a still stunned Shazam with his elbow, knocking him out of his trance, before Shazam said,

"Oh, uh.." Shazam cleared his throat and continued while standing up, striking a 'heroic' pose. "Yes! I, _Captain _Marvel, will-"

"Dude.. Come on.." Freddy cut Shazam off. "Captain Marvel is that shitty Marvel movie.. People will get confused.."

"Well what _else _can I be called, Freddy?.." Shazam put his hands on his hips in annoyance. "I mean, I can't just say '_Shaza- hahahaha'_.. _That _was a close one.."

Vilgax crossed his arms. "Destroy them!" He snarled. The Stormtroopers rushed forward.

Shazam finally ran up beside Kylie and Amelia, his fists up in the air. However in that moment, Shazam looked down at his fists with laughter, before commenting,

"What am I _doing_? I have powers! _Duh_.." Shazam put a finger on his chin as Kylie and Amelia fought the Stormtroopers off.

Blaster shots merely bounced off of Shazam's chest as he was casually in thought,

"Now _what _powers did I have again?.." His eyes then widened, upon remembering something. "_Oh _yeah! Lightning for one.."

Shazam held his hand out in front of him, and much like how Raiden used to, shot a lightning blast into a large group of stormtroopers, electrocuting them into unconsciousness.

Kylie blocked several blaster bolts, cutting down a stormtrooper with relative ease. However, Greg noticed she had missed one Stormtrooper who was about to take aim…

'_Oh my God! This is NOT happenin- Wait.. If I SAVE the Emperor's daughter, he'll HAVE to put me higher on the totem pole for SURE!' _Greg thought, thinking ahead.

'_Greg, you are a genius..' _Greg finished his thoughts.

However, this was _going _to prove not only difficult, but downright _fucking _scary! He was just a _wimpy _kid, after all.. And a wimpy kid with _no _weapon!

However, Greg's sharp thinking helped him out _once _again, as he saw a thick textbook nearby on some kid's desk that had to be at _least _a thousand pages!

Greg rushed towards the textbook and picked it up, gaining an evident grunt out of him. However, that would not stop Greg's plan, as he lifted the textbook over his head, and-

_THWACK!_

The textbook slammed down onto the Stormtrooper's head, knocking him unconscious and saving Kylie's life.

Kylie looked at the Stormtrooper, and then to Greg, before smiling thankfully, before going back to fighting. Greg was caught by surprise when Shazam _threw _a stormtrooper into the wall! However, he also saw it dropped it's blaster…

'_Well, Greg.. Time to put all those years of playing Call Of Duty to use..' _Greg thought, before rushing for the Blaster, all the while dodging attacks from other Stormtroopers as he yelped weakly.

Greg finally grabbed hold of the Blaster, and held it out in front of him.

"Well.. Here goes.." Greg muttered, before closing his eyes and pulling the trigger. When he opened them, he saw a downed Stormtrooper. This caused Greg to grin, before he got into 'video game' mode.. He essentially treated this as just a virtual reality, sci-fi Call Of Duty or something..

Amelia had knocked out another Stormtrooper, and rushed at Vilgax, who leapt down from the platform, and began to walk towards them. Amelia tried to send a blast of fire, but Vilgax shrugged it off, and punched her with enough force to send her flying.

"I will not be defeated by mere _children_!" He thundered as he walked forward towards Kylie, Shazam and Greg.

"We're not _children_, Grandpa.." Shazam commented with a smirk. "Okay, _we_.." He motioned to everyone, noticing Greg had a blaster now.

"Well, okay, I guess _some _of us are children, _but_.." Shazam emphasized, pointing at Vilgax. "That's not gonna stop us from defeating you.. Oh, and destroying school property? Gotta say.. I like your style. Other than that, I don't like you, bro.."

Vilgax narrowed his eyes, and leapt forward sending a punch at Shazam. It was strong enough that as Shazam dodged it, he could feel a gale force wind shoot past him.

"Well.. _somebody's _angry.." Shazam commented, before getting back in a more defensive stance.

Kylie took the opportunity to leap at Vilgax, and managed to graze his armored leg. While a burn mark formed, it did little more than anger the alien warlord!

Amelia returned, sending several fireballs at Vilgax. "Go for his legs!" She ordered.

Greg aimed his Blaster in a fearful sweat, his teeth gritted as he now fired at Vilgax's legs, which angered the alien even more, but gave Shazam the chance he needed to grab ahold of Vilgax in a body lock. It looked as if he was hugging him.

"Say good night.." Shazam softly said, before he shouted, "SHAZAM!"

_CRASH!_

A large lightning bolt crashed down from the ceiling once again, not only striking Shazam and turning him back into Billy, but _also _hitting Vilgax directly head on, which sent the alien crashing to the ground, all but beaten.

Amelia and Kylie rushed forward, and Amelia crossed her arms as she stepped on the alien's chest.

"I told you we'd beat you again..." She said proudly as she turned back into a human, as Greg joined the other three, aiming the blaster at Vilgax's head.

Amelia then offered a fistbump to Billy.

Billy cocked a brow, almost turning it down, before he saw Freddy, who was still recording, making some sort of motion with his eyes, even silently saying something that he couldn't make out. It was clearly about him and Amelia, though.

Billy sighed, before grinning slightly. He had to admit, even though he was usually a stick in the mud, he had some fun fighting this bad guy along with these guys..

Billy gave Amelia a fist bump, the two looking into each other's eyes. Amelia smiled a bit, and he could see her blushing a bit, looking away.

Vilgax stirred a bit, but he fell back down, too injured to move.

"Lightning of the gods.." Billy chuckled. "That'll keep you down for awhile.."

"Gotta _hurt_.." Greg commented, though with a smirk.

"Hey, uh.." Billy began, trying to get the kid's name.

"Greg." Greg confirmed.

"_Greg_.." Billy repeated, before grinning. "You fought _well_ for a wimpy kid.. You took initiative and kicked their asses right along with us.. That was.. pretty _cool_."

"Thanks, by the way." Kylie said to Greg with a smile.

Greg couldn't help but blush a little bit, taken aback that a cute girl was actually _thanking _him for something! _Definitely _not commonplace in his Elementary school days..

"Oh, uh.." Greg nervously began. "N- No problem.. _Kylie_, was it?"

Kylie nodded.

Her face fell, however, when she saw the Star Destroyer still flying overhead.

However, at that moment, a far larger ship arrived.

Kylie and Amelia grinned. "Took Uncle Kenny long enough..." Amelia chuckled as the massive Dreadnought gunned down the Star Destroyer with ease.

However, at that moment, all four heard a pair of boots on the grass, walking towards them.

"Oh, uh.. Oh shit.." Freddy muttered, turning off his phone upon posting the video on YouTube and putting it back in his pocket. Of all the things Freddy thought it could be, the first thing that came to his mind was a teacher..

However, when they turned, they saw it was Jack.

He looked rather, shocked. His eyes fell on each of the kids. Kylie and Amelia both smiled sheepishly, looking away nervously.

"Um.. Hey?" Billy waved in confusion, not at all aware of who he was talking to.

"H- Hey, Emperor Jack!" Greg introduced with a slightly excited smile, wondering what he might receive when Jack heard the news of his heroism. "So funny _story_.."

"He saved my life, daddy!" Kylie said. "He helped us take down Vilgax!"

"Yeah!" Amelia added. "He was the one who taught that dickhead a lesson!" Amelia said, pointing to Billy. "Fried him with that lightning!"

"It's true!" Freddy added in exclamation, looking at everyone. "Is my brother the _coolest _or what!?"

Billy could only roll his eyes with a sigh.. Freddy really used that term 'brother' very loosely..

Jack chuckled. "Not many kids your age could handle a Dark State leader...For that, you have my thanks."

"Let's not forget _Greg_.." Billy added with a grin, wanting to not only get the pressure off of him, but give this obviously heroic kid some spotlight as well. "He pulled his weight too.. Blasted those white helmet dudes with their own weapons _after _slamming a textbook on one of their heads to save _that _girl right there!" Billy said, pointing to Kylie.

"The kid may be wimpy, but he's tough.. And definitely a hero." Billy finished.

Greg didn't like being called 'wimpy', and gave a slight scowl upon hearing that, but even still, he appreciated what Billy did just then.

Jack nodded with an impressed grin. "Thank you for saving my daughter." He said seriously.

"No problem, Emperor!" Greg respectfully said, obviously to continue to get on his good side, still awaiting his reward. "It- It was no problem! I saw she needed help, and.. I guess I rose to the occasion."

"You did.."

He looked to the kids. "For your heroic actions, you _five_," he looked at Freddy. "Are getting medals, and if you want, a day out of school and some ice cream or something."

"Alright!" Freddy excitedly said.

Greg couldn't help but weakly grin. Sure, it wasn't exactly money or anything.. But getting medals was _some _sort of fame and public notoriety! And besides, ice cream and a day out of school wasn't a bad deal in of itself..

'_One small step at a time..' _Greg then thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Bhutan, Deep in the Himalayan Mountains. _

Drew was currently inside his assigned sleeping quarters which were in a smaller building close by the Temple Of Ra's Al Ghul. He had spent a number of days now, just waiting for his ribs to heal up a bit, all the while thinking about that encounter..

Not only about the obvious elephant in the room in _Darkseid_, but also about _Jack_.. About _Kylie_..

They had looked so.. _different _since the last time he's seen them.. They changed so _much _in just a year's time!

Not to mention after it was all said and done, it was _straight _back to Bhutan.. Drew didn't even _get _to see his daughters! Obviously he couldn't interact with them, but he hoped to at _least _get a _visual _of them.. He longed to see what they _looked _like now! He longed to see how they've both _grown_!

But he never got that chance..

Now he was back in Asia, ready for Revan or Ra's or _somebody _to just storm in and demand he get back to training.. And with some of the conversations he had managed to hear just outside his window, that possibility seemed _very _likely..

I mean, they were about 'the new, injured pupil' and how he would have no choice but to fight through the pain of broken ribs.. How much fun _that _would be, to run multiple miles and work your core with multiple broken bones..

But Drew supposed that was _apart _of the training process.. A very _brutal _training process, but one that was effective, he presumed..

Finally, Revan walked in, and looked at him, his mask hiding all emotion. "Get up. You've been lying in bed long enough. You can't get soft. Because you will be defeated very easily."

Drew looked down at his midsection, which at this point contained rock hard pecs and six-pack abs. His arm and leg muscles were simply _enormous _in their own right as well, due to all the constant physical pushing of his body over the past year.

Nevertheless, Drew poked his midsection a couple of times, before he sighed.

"Yes, Revan.." Drew replied, sitting up with a pained groan. He held onto his ribcage, which was now _burning _in pain! His ribs were obviously still _very _broken..

Drew assumed they would just put a wrap around his midsection and just call it a day. As far as he knew, they _had _a Replicator somewhere, but would leave his injuries be, as they would 'toughen him up' or something along those lines..

Revan crossed his arms, and looked at Drew as he stood up. "You must learn how to operate when not in top form." He said as he motioned for Drew to follow him outside. "Now is the best chance to do so."

Drew could only sigh once again before he gritted his teeth in an effort to get on his feet, which was successful. He didn't even _bother _putting on his shadow black assassin garb, as that was simply too much stress than he was already going to receive.. He just walked outside while clutching his ribs in nothing but his undergarments, not caring about how cold it might be.

After all, Ra's had _already _forced him to go through intense heat and cold _many _times to 'shock his nerves' and get his body more used to extreme temperatures. So going out into the cold like this wouldn't be _that _horrible..

Revan stopped. "Put on your garb." He commanded tersely.

"Why?.." Drew uncharacteristically questioned, the stress of the pain obviously beginning to get to him. "I can do just as well in whatever obstacle you put in front of me _without _it.."

Revan stopped, before he snapped his hands, and the torches that lit this area of camp turned off.

It was dark, and Drew couldn't see Revan. "If you have put it on, you would be less easily detected..."

Drew realized Revan's voice came from _behind _him, on the opposite side of where he last appeared!

Listening for the slightest noise that would hint at an attack, he finally heard it! This scenario, as well as _many _more were drilled into Drew's head _multiple _times!

Drew dodged out of the way of a lightsaber strike, before sending a back kick into what he assumed was Revan's gut.

Revan fell back, and the lightsaber deactivated.

"I sense your fear..." Revan spoke as he circled Drew in the darkness. "You must become that fear…"

"I fear _nothing_!" Drew tried to yell in protest, but Revan could still see right through him.

Another lightsaber strike was just barely dodged. "Yes," Revan said as he disappeared again. "You do. As _all _men do..."

Drew saw the figure of Revan appear right in front of his face, before he threw a three punch combination directly at him, all of which were blocked, this time Revan sending a kick into Drew's gut, which _greatly _messed with his ribs.

"Aghh.." Drew quietly grunted, trying to keep his breaths down and simply awaited the next thing Revan would say, or an attack.

The lightsaber deactivated. "Don't deceive yourself. You fear _yourself_, your own weakness, your failure to save those you care for..."

"No.." Drew tried to deny it, sweat running down his head, before all of a sudden his eyes widened, and he appeared to hear nothing else around him upon realizing something. "Yes.. I.. I suppose I do."

Drew gritted his teeth, before standing up straighter,

"What would you have me _do_!? So what if I _am _afraid of that!? How am I supposed to conquer _that _fear!?"

Revan was silent, before he spoke. "It is impossible to conquer fear..."

He continued to circle Drew. "Fear clouds every man's soul. You may not be able to expunge your fear, but..."

"You _can _weaponize it..."

Revan circled around him some more. "You must become a terrible thought...A wraith...You must _become_ fear to defeat it..."

"I must.. _become _fear.." Drew repeated, standing still.

Revan came in for another lightsaber swing, however _this _time, Drew managed to dodge and grab hold of the _hilt_, elbowing the Grey Knight in the face. Drew took the lightsaber, and now tossed it across the room. However, before he could grab hold of Revan, he saw that he had slinked back into the shadows once more, a mysterious chuckle echoing around the room..

"Feel fear cloud your senses. Feel it's power to distort...and control..."

Revan circled him, before Drew heard Revan force pull the lightsaber. He caught a glimpse of the silver hilt fly across the room, before disappearing into the darkness.

"Become one...with the darkness...Focus...Concentrate! Master your senses..."

He could hear Revan rush in behind him, as silent as a wasp on a windowpane...

Despite the burning pain he should be feeling in his ribs right now, at _this _moment, Drew felt _none _of that.. For _whatever _reason, this training and advice seemed to be _working_!

Drew pulled off a backflip only _gymnasts _could pull off as Revan went for another attack. Now landing behind Revan, he grabbed him by the shoulder and Judo threw him to the ground, Revan now on his back.

Revan reached for the lightsaber to go for a ground attack, but Drew kicked it out of the way, and pulled out his _own _sword now, holding it to his neck. It was the commonly used sign in training to show that they were defeated.

Revan raised his hand in surrender, before clapping slightly. "Impressive..." He said, sounding genuinely impressed and prideful as he stood up.

Drew now began to feel that burning sensation slowly return to his ribs, but he simply took a deep breath and tried to pay it no mind.

"Impressive it may have been.. But _better _it could have been as _well_.." Drew pointed out, taking Revan a bit by surprise, as that was something only he or _Ra's _might have said.. Maybe even Talia. But that was it.

Revan chuckled a bit. "You are learning… Most potential recruits would be dead by now, whether by the training, missions, attempting to leave, or their own hands..."

"Well unlike most, I am _not _a coward.." Drew strongly made it known.

Revan nodded. "Come, you have earned your meal for the day."

He stopped, before chuckling a bit. "You remind me of how I was as a padawan...Of course, my training was far less hazardous than yours..."

It didn't take long for Drew to put on his garb amd exit his sleeping quarters and prepare to eat his meal. On his way to where they usually served food, he heard a familiar voice say,

"The Dark Knight finally arises from his multi-day bed rest.."

Drew recognized that feminine, Russian accent from anywhere! It was Talia Al Ghul.

He turned to face her, an untrusting scowl on his face. Talia matched his glare for a moment, before deciding not to bother with it. She quietly chuckled, before she commented,

"You know, I never got a chance to speak with you about that day.. The day you were sent on that mission and we had a run in with Slade and the Dark One.."

Drew cocked a brow, his arms still crossed.

"Oh, yeah? And what did you wanna speak to me about?.. You gonna tell me how 'amateurish' I fought? Perhaps how I used the 'wrong technique'?.."

Talia looked down for a moment, but otherwise, her expression was unchanged.

"No.." Talia began. "Actually I wanted to _thank _you for standing with the League along with Revan, my father, and I.."

This actually got a surprised look out of Drew, whose expression softened a little bit, though not _too _much.

"Really?.." Drew questioned in shocked surprise.

Talia nodded her head.

"Yes.. And also, I-" She then sighed, clenching her fists as if debating whether or not she should even say it. After a bit of mental debate, she just came out with it. "I'm _sorry _for how I acted when you first arrived.."

If Drew wasn't shocked before, he _definitely _was now! Was _Talia _Al Ghul, Ra's Al Ghul's _badass _and overly serious, overly competitive daughter _actually _giving him an apology!?

"Y- You're _apologizing_!?" Drew asked in evident bewilderment.

Talia put a hand up, a serious scowl on her face.

"Be _quiet_!" She demanded. "Don't make me change my mind.."

Talia then sighed once more, before her voice softened up again. "But yes, I definitely passed judgement upon you too quickly, and wrote off the potential that you _actually _contained.. I thought your progress impossible, however I was pleasantly surprised to be proven otherwise.."

"Let's get one thing straight, though.." Talia began more serious once again, Drew bracing himself for what was coming. "_I _am Ra's Al Ghul's _daughter_! This means that _I _am the heir to his position when he finally passes on.. This means that I am in need of an even _stronger _and worthy mate to help continue to carry on the bloodline."

Drew had to widen his eyes at this now. Was Talia subtly.. coming _onto _him!?

Talia seemed to see right through Drew, and quickly added seriously,

"_Don't _think that this will be _you_.. In fact, I have yet to believe that Father's future successor has even _arrived _at this time.. The only reason I am telling you this is because you need to be _aware _of what really goes on here.."

Talia walked a bit closer to Drew, before continuing,

"Your training? I have _seen _it from afar.. Your training is _brutal_! Perhaps even more brutal than _mine_.. Your training is _not _the standard treatment all Assassins _go _through.."

Drew's expression now appeared _angry_.

"You're telling me I've had to do all this extra physical activity for _nothing_!?" He exclaimed.

"Not for _nothing_.." Talia pointed out. "In fact, it appears to be quite the opposite.. Father is in bad health these days, and I'm sure it's only a matter of a few more _years _before it is his time.. Lazarus Pit be damned.."

"Lazarus Pit?" Drew asked.

"The Lazarus Pit is hidden deep underground in Father's Temple.." Talia revealed, confident that Drew would do nothing with any of this information. "Every time he was close to death or got incredibly _old_, he would take a dip in the Pit and would come out looking and feeling as if he was _young_.."

Talia then sighed.

"However," She began to add. "eventually the Pit's effects start to not work anymore, and no matter how much he would dip in there, he would come out looking older than the previous time.."

Talia then looked at Drew once more.

"Father's time is near _over_.." She explained. "He is _looking _for a successor, and I have more than a gut feeling that he expects this successor to be _you_! That is why your training has been the toughest out of all the recruits here.."

Drew looked down, simply _absorbing _all of this information.

"Woah, woah.." Drew softly began. "So let me see if I have this right.. Your Dad is almost dead.. He wants _me _to go through this stressful and near humanly _impossible _training, _just _so I can succeed him in his place!?"

"That's what I said.." Talia nodded. "Yes.."

She then looked at Drew seriously once again.

"But just so we're clear.." Talia began. "Don't think for a _second _that any of this will happen.. I would never even _think _of getting romantically involved with you.. Let alone have my child be _beared_ by you.."

Drew scowled once more, his serious expression returning.

"You don't have to worry about that.." Drew seriously began. "It would be a betrayal to my lost love, _anyways_.."

Talia continued to match his glare, before eventually she spoke once more after several seconds of stinging silence,

"I'm aware of that.. And I am sorry for your loss." Drew widened his eyes, about to ask her how she knew, before she answered prematurely. "I heard the conversation you and Revan had that night.. About your childhood. Your past. What happened just before you travelled halfway around the world.." She looked down.

"That's what got me thinking more about how I judged you too harshly, as well as too _quickly_.." Talia finished, her voice softened a lot.

Drew looked down as well, still wondering just how she managed to listen in on that conversation without him knowing, but didn't question it for the mere fact that she was debatably the _best _Assassin in the League..

Talia suddenly pulled out her sword, which caused Drew to widen his eyes and prompt him to do the same out of instincts.

"Relax.." Talia began. "I.. only offer you the chance to train _with _me.. _personally_.. To test each other's skills, and push them to their limits."

Drew looked at her with shock once again, this whole conversation throwing him for a loop. First she hates him, then she says something nice, then she says something negative towards him again, and _now _she's offering him a chance to train together!

"That is, if that is something you wish.." Talia pointed out, sheathing her sword. "If not, we shall go about our separate ways and continue our usual routines.."

It was now time for Drew to make a decision.. He had received a _lot _of information, and learned some things that Ra's had _never _come forward to tell him about, himself! Was he _really _just being used as a pawn to replace his 'dynasty' once he was gone?

Nevertheless, while in the midst of this doubt, Drew's mind went back to the thing that brought him here in the _first _place! His daughters..

Not _only _his daughters, but his _friends _and every _other _innocent person alive, as well! They deserved to live in a world that was _free _of corruption, and _free _of evil! Drew was _not _about to break that promise _anytime _soon!

And hell, who knew? If he somehow _did _accept to become successor, and all of this came to fruition, he would have a whole _clan _to lead as he pleased to help him in his cause! How cool would _that _be!?

Drew also knew that would mean getting _involved _with Talia.. And that honestly made him _sick _to think about! It wasn't that Talia wasn't good looking.. In fact, she was _beautiful_!

But just the fact that he would have to love someone that wasn't _Bebe_! It tore his heart to _shreds_!

Drew took a deep breath, not even wanting to _think _of that for right now.. Instead, he looked over at Talia while sheathing his own sword, before saying,

"I accept your offer to train with one another.."

Talia nodded in return.

"Very well.." She turned around to walk away, but stopped as if to finish saying something, "Meet me in the Training Grounds after you eat your meal.. There should be no one there. It is the perfect time to test our skills and improve them even further from what they were.."

Drew nodded in response, which prompted both of them to turn around and walk about their separate ways.

The rest of the day would _certainly _be an interesting one.. _Especially _with this new information now in mind…


	7. Chapter 7, Fates Worse than Death

"The Imperial Navy is the finest fighting force in the history of the Realms. It is modern, high tech, streamlined. Made up of the best of the best, brilliantly led by the greatest officers in the history of the Realms. I made my best friends ever in this military. While I leave now with a heavy heart, I am proud to pass the torch of leading our proud Navy to Grand Admirals Kenny McCormick and Carandial! Long live the Dilanian Empire and the Navy who defends it!"

The various officers assembled clapped as Grant finished his farewell address. As Caesarius shook Grant's hands, there was the sound of a gun salute not too far away. Everyone stood at attention as the salute took place.

When it ended, and Grant and Lee took their seats, Caesarius turned.

"It has come to the Council's attention, that the Dark State has not collapsed completely. They have simply broken up into various fiefdoms led by warlords."

This was not new information to Kenny.. After Darkseid and the Death Star being sent to the Netherrealm with the help of the late Raiden and his ally, Scorpion, he kind of _figured _that their battle for leadership would tear them apart..

They were too egotistical to _not _do such a thing..

So whatever Kenny and his Imperial Navy had to do to prevent or even _stop _these remnants from spreading chaos and destruction, he was _prepared _to do..

Caesarius looked at Kenny. "Palenix, Longstreet, Ackbar, I am placing your fleets under the direct command of Admiral McCormick. You four are to invade Galaxia, and defeat these remnants, by any means necessary."

Palenix cocked a brow. "The boy is skilled, that much we can all see, but surely someone with more experience should be placed in command? Such as Admiral Scaeva or-"

"Admiral McCormick," Carandial cut in. "Is one of the best we have. I would trust no-one else with this mission."

"You can think whatever the hell you want about me, to be honest.." Kenny shrugged, speaking to Palenix. "But experience won't mean a _goddamn _thing once we've completed this mission.."

Palenix narrowed his eyes a bit, but sighed. "Orders, Grand Admiral?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Enjoy your trip, guys!" Kylie said with a smile as she hugged Kenzi. "Tell us all about it!"

Jack, his children, and Adia were saying goodbye to the Marshes. They were heading on a roadtrip to Yellowstone National Park, and had just got done packing their bags not long ago.

"Have fun, Sis!" Adia exclaimed with a smile, nuzzling Kenzi, to which Kenzi wrapped her lioness sibling in an embrace.

"Bye, Sissy!" Kenzi responded. "I love you! Be safe!"

"Oh, trust me. I will.." Adia chuckled slightly, before Sharon picked Kenzi up and prepared to bring her out to the car.

"Are you _sure _we can't go to Vegas?.." Randy complained in a whiny voice.

"No, Randy.. We _can't _go to Vegas.." Sharon answered in an annoyed voice.

There was a bit of silence, before Randy spoke,

"How 'bout now?"

Sharon could only roll her eyes and just walked out to the car, leaving a disappointed Randy behind.

"Aw, man! This _sucks_!" Randy exclaimed. "Why do we gotta go to some _boring _ass park, when we _could _be shooting craps and banging escorts- I mean, _no_! Not that part.. I meant to say _poker_!"

Calvin snickered. "Be a little less obvious less time, Mr. Marsh."

"The _fuck _did you just-" Randy began, before Stan roughly cleared his throat and said,

"_Okayy_.. Well, we're about to be leaving in a bit. We'll miss you guys!"

Jack's family waved as the Marshes drove away. Simba stopped. "Oh man! I forgot to tell both him and Uncle Kenny!"

"What?" Kylie asked.

"Well...um..." Simba began, looking at Jack.

"I'm...going to be a dad!"

"Oh, _congratulations_!" Adia exclaimed, a big smile on her muzzle. "Tell Nala I wish her the _best_! I'm happy for you guys!"

"Yeah! I'm going to be an aunt!" Kylie declared.

"Same!" Amelia agreed.

Everyone's eyes turned to Jack, who stood there with a shocked expression.

"Dad…?" Simba asked nervously.

Jack smiled a bit, before chuckling. "That's awesome, Simba...I..." Jack began to laugh. "Just...give your old man fair warning! You know I'm getting too old for this!"

"Um.." Adia began with a cocked brow. "You're 18, dude.."

"I know!" Jack laughed. "That's like...something you'd see in Mississippi..."

He stopped. "Did you just say 'dude'?" He asked her.

"When you hang around the trio of idiots in my Dad, Kenny, and Stan for long enough," Adia began with an obviously teasing smile. "You start to pick up on that kind of terminology very quickly.."

"Girl," Jack sighed. "I knew about that kind of thing before you were even born..."

"Good for you.." Adia continued to sarcastically say. "Do you want a medal?"

"Well..." Jack chuckled. "No, I have enough."

"They make you look like a walking Jewelry Store." Calvin chuckled.

"Boom." Amelia began.

"Roasted." Kylie finished.

"I always did find that curly haired fuck, funny.." Adia smirked, much to the confusion of everyone else. "Um.. Ben Askren? The guy that phrase comes from?"

Everyone else just seemed to think that was a thing that Drew had come up with, but Adia knew better than that.

"Oh, Lord.." Adia chuckled. "Dad really didn't talk much, did he?"

"No..." Jack shrugged.

He then grinned a bit. "I met your dad this day, two years ago. He saved my ass from Clyde."

Adia rose an _immediate _brow of interest, as did everyone else minus Calvin, who didn't know who Drew was.

"Wow.. Really? Now this one I _haven't _heard.. What happened?" Adia asked.

Jack chuckled, before saying overdramatically. "So there I was, without my precious force powers, trusty lightsaber, or any combat experience. Only my bare fists!"

As he finished the story, Adia was practically in a trance. In that moment, she now respected her late father even _more _than she already did! If that was even _possible_..

"Your dad saved my life many times, but that was the first time. It was...also how he met your mother."

"I kind of gathered that.." Adia nodded. "That Clyde sounded like an absolute _douchebag_, pardon my language.."

"Oh trust me, he was!" Jack chuckled.

He then asked. "Did he ever tell you the time he, Anakin and I took down Zillum, Deathstroke and Cartman at the school?"

"Uh, no!" Adia exclaimed with excited, wide eyes. "But you're _going _to!"

Jack nodded with a grin.

After the story, Jack stopped. "Your father...was the closest thing I had to a brother. Bebe was like a sister." He looked at Adia.

"I made a promise to your father. To watch over you. To watch over you _both_. Just know that, if you ever need anything, just let me know. Because no-one messes with my niece."

Calvin looked between Adia and Jack, before asking. "Who...was Drew? Who was Zillum?"

Adia looked down at Calvin in obvious understanding, though with pity of him not knowing the man that was her father..

"Drew was.. my Daddy." Adia told Calvin softly. "Your Uncle.."

Calvin's eyes widened. "What...happened?" He asked curiously.

Adia honestly felt like crying, but at this point, she had learned how to fight off those actions. Instead, she gave a sigh and answered Calvin bluntly,

"He.. _died_. Almost two years ago."

Calvin's eyes widened. "I'm...sorry, Adia. I didn't know-"

"No, you didn't.." Adia cut him off, giving a reassuring smile. "And that's okay.. Because now you _do_.. Better late than never."

Adia took another deep breath, before asking,

"Uncle Jack?.."

Jack nodded. "It's time you knew, anyway..." He said to Calvin.

"What's the last thing you remember _saying _to my Dad?.. What was his last day.. y'know, alive like?.." Adia seriously asked Jack, looking as if she's been wanting to know this for a _long _time now.

Jack looked down. Memories of that awful night were burned in his head. Of how he had threatened, blamed, and accused Drew…

Jack took a deep breath.

"I made a promise to him, to watch over you and your sister...But..." Jack's eyes widened. In that moment, he realized something. He had delayed Drew in finding Bebe…

_He _had caused their deaths!

Jack took a deep breath. "I owe him that much. I owe him a lot more..."

Everyone could tell something was bothering Jack. Something he just couldn't bring himself to say…

"Your chi.." Adia whispered to Jack. "It is greatly disturbed.. Are you okay, Uncle Jack?"

Jack looked to the kids, who looked at him worriedly. Even Simba looked nervous. "Kylie, can you please take Calvin and Amelia home?"

"But dad-" Kylie protested.

"Now." Jack said sternly.

Kylie bit her lip, but nodded, and led the other two off.

Jack turned to Adia and Simba. He looked down.

"You don't know how hard this is to say. How hard it is to know in my _heart_." Jack said softly.

"W- What's wrong?.." Adia softly asked, her voice full of worry.

Jack took a deep breath. "Simba, when you, Amelia and-" Jack's voice broke. He sobbed a bit. "Kyle were taken...It destroyed me."

He looked at Adia. "Just as you, your sister, and Bebe's disappearance destroyed your father..."

He looked away. "We were both on the brink of insanity. But..."

He held up a hologram. "The Dark State planted this in my house, to destroy my trust in your father, and turn us against each other."

He played a hologram, of Stormtroopers dragging off Kyle, Simba and Amelia while...Drew and Vader spoke.

"No!" Simba protested. "That didn't happen! It was that-"

"I know." Jack spoke. "Regardless, I didn't then."

"W- What happened next?.." Adia asked him, dreading the answer.

Jack looked at her. "I accused Drew of betrayal. When he told me he'd never hurt Kyle, Amelia or Simba, I...told him 'I heard Vader threaten to kill your family, if you didn't help. I know if my family was the price of your family's safety, you'd sacrifice my family to protect your's...'"

Jack looked up. "Your father, a better man than I could ever be, made me realize that they were using me. He made me realize what I was becoming. You don't know the shame I felt when I realized that. I threw my lightsaber to his feet, and told him 'You're right. I am letting them win. I...trust you. And I'm sorry.'"

Adia looked down, an unreadable expression on her face, before she softly asked,

"This.. was _after _me and Kenzi were found, right?.. And what did he _say_?"

Simba looked at Jack with a worried expression. He could tell just how broken Jack was about this.

"He asked me to take Kenzi home, while...he tried to find Bebe."

He looked Adia in the eyes. "But because I fell for the ruse, by the time he found her..." He looked down. "It's my fault. _All_ my fault."

Adia stood there, completely frozen. Her eyes were widened and her mouth hung open. Her body was trembling a little bit, before she took a deep breath.

"So.." Adia blankly began. "Had you.. _not _fallen for their trick.. Then Mom and Dad might still be alive right now.."

Jack nodded. "Yes..."

Adia looked directly into Jack's eyes. Though surprisingly enough.. They were _not _aggressive at all..

It seemed that due to her Shaolin training and clearing of her mind, she was unable to hold many _grudges _and act emotionally out of anger.. The martial arts learned by the Shaolin was meant for _defense_.. Not for her own personal vengeance..

Adia was _better _than that! She joined the Shaolin to be like her _father_! Emotional, angered violence would only stain the vow she had made to him following his passing..

Instead, Adia took a deep breath and looked Simba in the eye for a few seconds, before she finally turned to walk silently out of the house.

Jack didn't stop her, all he did was look at Simba.

"Not a word to the kids." Was all he said. "_Especially _Kenzi."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why do you think Jack wanted us all to come here anyway?" Geoff asked DJ. "I mean, the food is good, but he's not even here..."

Geoff, DJ, Bridgette, Heather, Gwen, Carandial, Wendy, Kylie, Amelia, Calvin, Simba and Nala, were the only ones there.

He should have started ten minutes ago, but he wanted to give the Shaolin a chance to arrive. But they hadn't. They hadn't even replied when he asked.

Jack looked down, he had called them all here, he needed to do this.

He took a deep breath, and used the force to move the curtains apart, and he began to play on the same kind of guitar Drew had.

But as he looked out over the attendees, aside from his family, he saw only two who'd really understand what he was saying at first. Wendy and Carandial.

"Is that a guitar?" Bridgette asked her friends. "I wasn't aware Jack even knew _how _to play guitar.."

"Is this another surprise Beatles concert or something?" DJ asked, sharing his own conspiracies.

"Doubt it.." Heather responded to DJ. "I only see an Emperor on stage.. But who knows what this is about.."

Jack took a deep breath, and began to sing. He actually had a good voice, and the emotion he sang with was kinda surprising…

_Anybody here seen my old friend Duncan?_

_Can you tell me where he's gone?_

_I should have given more chances…_

_But I could never tell him I was wrong…_

_I just look around and he's gone…_

"He's singing us a song about _Duncan_?.." Bridgette questioned with a mixture of emotion and confusion.

DJ couldn't help but _already _start crying. "Duncan, man! I miss you, bro!"

"Yeah..." Geoff sobbed, wiping a tear away.

_Anybody here seen my old friend Trent?_

_Can you tell me where he's gone?_

_You left us all too soon.._

He looked at Gwen, whose eyes began to water.

_You had so much left to live for…_

_We just looked around_

_And you're gone…_

Gwen teared up, and looked down. She missed Trent so much. She always would...

_Anybody here seen Drew and Bebe?_

Wendy's eyes widened, and she began to cry, causing Carandial to wrap an arm around her.

_Can you tell me where they've gone._

_I pray...you'll forgive me_

_I just looked around and you're gone…_

He then continued, and listed off the others they had lost.

_Tyromairon, Raiden_

_The Jedi and Thrawn_

_We've lost so many_

_It's hard to go on_

_We miss everyone of them_

_They went too soon.._

Geoff was comforting a crying DJ. Wendy was sniffling, while Carandial had a pained look on his face. Bridgette's eyes were beginning to water, while Heather simply leaned on the table, blank faced.

Kylie was sniffling, as was Amelia. While Calvin seemed to be on the verge of doing the same. Simba's eyes widened, as Jack began to sing again, as did the other's.

_Anybody here seen my true love Kyle?_

_Can you tell me where she's gone?_

_I thought I saw her walking up over the hill_

_With all those...we lost…_

Jack stopped playing the guitar, and began to walk down from the stage, looking down sadly.

The one person he really wanted to be here had not shown. And looking over the crowd, it showed how alone he really was…

Jack said softly. "I've been in countless battles, and lost many brothers and sisters. They were my family. My home. So many I care about, my _family _are gone. I am just another expendable enemy, waiting for my turn to be slotted in a war that makes no sense to me..."

He pulled up a picture, the same one that showed them just a year before, when he and Kyle married. "They were my family. My home," he looked at Drew and Alex. "My brothers..."

He took a deep breath, and got up, walking off without another word…

Everyone looked to each other, before Gwen asked. "Who...were Drew and Bebe?"

Carandial looked at Wendy, who simply nodded.

The Admiral took a deep breath, and began to explain the entire story.

Carandial went into great detail, telling the story with care. From how it all began, to when Bebe passed, and when things changed forever.

"Bebe was my best friend..." Wendy added after Carandial finished.

"I still miss her to this day."

"I'm sure you do, Wendy.." DJ sympathetically spoke in a soft voice, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry for your loss.. I know what that's like."

Bridgette shook her head, a look of sympathy on her face as well. "It's a shame.. Drew was a handsome _guy_, and Bebe was a beautiful _woman_! They looked really.. _happy _together.. All of them as _friends_.."

"They were." Carandial replied.

"There's a reason I stay here. Because, this is the closest thing I have to a home. It isn't perfect. It is cold, the people can be crazy sometimes. But it's home. That's something I remember Bebe mentioning a lot. It meant something to those who lived here..." He added.

"I suppose I can vouch for that.." Heather actually spoke with a sigh. "I always kind of.. _did _have a soft spot for where I grew up.. Back home.. I'd hate to see all that's happened _here_, fall upon my own hometown.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey!" A man with an Indian accent shouted as the sound of glass doors was _slammed _open.

It was at one of South Park's only gas stations, and there was a _robbery _in progress!

"Tough luck!" The criminal in question shouted behind him in an almost _taunting _way.

The Indian store clerk finally stopped chasing the criminal, catching his breath and losing the perpetrator near the back alley of the gas station.

"This isn't over!" The clerk shouted at the top or his lungs. "I'm calling the _police_!"

The criminal could only laugh at the clerk's threat as he continued to run full speed towards the direction of another part of town. They weren't all that far apart, so the criminal made it to the back of another building _very _quickly..

The criminal in question now pulled his jet black hoodie down from his head, revealing a green mohawk hairstyle, with the rest of his head being buzzed black hair.

This was _Duncan_! He was now back to his _old _criminal ways after having that mental _breakdown _just after talking to Gwen..

Duncan felt his mohawk on top of his head, before scowling. He absolutely _despised _this haircut! After all, much like his piercings, which he had aggressively ripped out and thrown in the floor while yelling at Gwen, he absolutely _resented _this haircut now!

It just reminded him of how people _hated _him! How society treated him like a second class _citizen_! And only because he was an ex-con!

'_Well, if it's a criminal they WANT,' _Duncan began to think, even not long after running away from his old friends. '_Then it's a criminal they're gonna GET!' _

For around an entire _month _now, Duncan had been committing petty crimes and living off the streets.. Just as he _used _to do..

It was only _recently _that he went back to committing robbery! After all, the longer he lived on the streets again, the more _desperate _he became for _money_!

Looking down at the money he stole from the gas station, Duncan began to count it out.

'_$260.. $280.. $300..' _Duncan finally finished counting.

$300 was the total amount he had stolen from that Indian clerk at the gas station. It wasn't _a lot_, but at least it was something!

Duncan now put the money in his pocket, feeling the 9mm handgun he had stuffed in his pocket as well. Duncan didn't really intend on _using _this gun at all! Only if he _had _to..

In this town? Especially these days? Who _knew _when he might have to use it..

And it would be a _very _unlucky day for those who _did _come on the opposite end of Duncan's gun! Contrary the most peoples' beliefs who knew Duncan, Duncan was actually a _sharpshooter_! He remembers practicing nearly _every _day on the outskirts of his childhood town on whatever targets he or his delinquent buddies could find for that day..

They often stole bullets from the local store, or even out of a random unlocked pickup truck. In his town, especially back then, it definitely wasn't hard to do so..

Duncan would often practice every _day_ for _hours _on end! It often put him.. at _peace_! It helped him with his stresses in life, and he found that his shots were even _more _accurate if he pretended it was someone who pissed him off!

His shot was a _deadly _one.. He could hit a target head on from a _crazy _distance, and at any _angle_! All it took, in Duncan's mind, was a bit of problem solving and basic trajectory knowledge.

Easy!

Duncan finally snapped himself out of his thoughts and shoved his hands into his _coat _pockets now, noticing it was getting a little _chilly_.

Walking around from the back alley to the _front _of the building, Duncan saw what he had been standing behind,

'_Skeeter's Bar'_

"Eh.. Why the hell not?.." Duncan muttered in a whisper, before walking inside. The way he was feeling right now? He sure _felt _like he could use a drink..

"What can I do ya for, kid?" The bartender asked Duncan, who sat down in a seat with a scowl.

"I'm _not _a ki-" Duncan began to aggressively lie, before the bartender cut him off.

"Woah now hold _on_.." The bartender began. "I don't care if you're underage.. Here in this bar? We don't give a shit.." He shrugged, which caused Duncan to lower his guard a bit, though still with that rough expression.

"Now what can I do you for?.." The bartender asked the same question once again.

"Jack Daniels.." Duncan roughly began, taking out a $20 bill and putting it on the table. "_On _the rocks.. Make it snappy."

The bartender merely took the twenty and set a glass down on the table, putting some ice in it. After that, he walked off to get the alcohol in question, Duncan sitting alone.. Just _waiting_..

The door to the bar suddenly opened, and a total of _three _men walked inside. At that point, the bartender had poured Duncan's drink, and looked up at the men.

"What can I do you three gentlemen fo-" The bartender began, before-

_BAM!_

A gunshot rang out, and a sudden bullet hole was visible on the bartender's forehead. The bartender felt the wound, losing all breath, before crashing to the ground with a thud, even knocking some glass bottles of liquor off the shelves.

"AGHH!" Some people in the bar shouted, before storming out of the door. Surprisingly enough, Duncan appeared to be unphased, only taking a drink of his whiskey, and looking at the reflection of the three men on a clear bottle which still stood on the shelf.

The three men were all dressed the same. They wore nice looking grey suits with black ties, and had black hair which was combed over. All three men appeared to be of Italian descent as well, with one of them, the supposed 'leader' of the trio, wearing sunglasses.

He was the guy in question who had shot and killed the bartender.

_CLICK!_

And now it appeared that the pistol was being pointed directly at _Duncan's _head! But Duncan never flinched! If this was the mob, and he was being singled out as the target, then clearly they _wanted _something.. Or at the very least, they wouldn't shoot right away.

"A bit harsh, don't you think?" Duncan nonchalantly questioned as he took another sip of his whiskey. As he did so, he was hit in the side of the head with the pistol by the man with the sunglasses on.

_CRASH!_

The glass fell from Duncan's hand and crashed to the floor, spilling his drink and breaking the glass. Some obvious blood began to seep down from the now bruised face of Duncan, as he regained his composure and put his hand on it, blood now on his right hand.

"It'd be in your best interest to be _quiet_, you little shit!" The guy with the sunglasses threatened Duncan, still pointing the pistol at his head. "You don't know _who _ya fuckin' with!"

"You're right.." Duncan made another smart comment. "Who are you again?"

Duncan's head was pulled closer, and the end of the gun was now touching the side of Duncan's head at this point.

"We're the _Zucco _Family!" The sunglasses mobster exclaimed in anger. "You messed wid' one of our clients! And now we're gonna ask you _very _nicely, _just _this once, to return the money you stole from him!"

"That Indian clerk?" Duncan questioned, a smirk appearing on his face. "Well no _wonder _the man looked scared. He has _you _greasers extorting money out of him and he was afraid you might _kill _him or something!"

"That's the idea, _white _boy.." The mobster spat with just as much venom, returning fire with a racial insult of his own. "Now are ya gonna hand the money over and be _smart_? Or are you gonna be an imbecile and refuse?"

"Well I mean either way.." Duncan calmly began. "You're _still _gonna blow my brains out.. Even if I _did _give your precious money back. I'm _not _dumb!"

"_Wrong _choice.." The mobster hissed, before a clicking sound of a gun was heard.

But it wasn't his _own_…

_BLAM!_

The sound of a bullet ricocheting was heard for a half second or so, before a bullet hole of the same _caliber _appeared in the back of the sunglasses mobster's head..

The mobster trembled, as his stunned comrades gasped in shock, their eyes widened.

"Paulie!" One of the other mobsters called out his friend's name, before his gun crashed to the ground, as well as Paulie's corpse.

A puddle of blood began to form near Paulie's head on the ground, before the other two mobsters looked up to see a but of smoke coming from the handgun of Duncan..

"I gotta say," Duncan began with a smirk. "I would have thought he would have tried killed me a _bit _faster than that!"

The other two mobsters gritted their teeth in anger, before they tried pulling out their _own _guns! However-

_BLAM! BLAM!_

Two more gunshots rang out from Duncan's pistol, before one mobster was shot through the head, and the other in the chest.

The one shot in the head died before hitting the ground, while the one who had been hit in the _chest _was only shot there so that his suffering would last longer.

"AGHHH!" The mobster shouted out, gargling on a bit of blood that was beginning to come up in his throat. He clutched his chest in an effort to plug the wound, but it would prove to be in vain..

Duncan stood up from his seat before stepping up to the dying mobster, looking directly into his fearful, drained eyes.

"You only have mere seconds.. A minute _tops_!" Duncan informed him in exclamation. "I left _just _enough life in you so that I could give you this message to deliver to your so called 'family' in _Hell_!"

Duncan kneeled down beside him, forcefully lifting the mobster's head up as he told him,

"_I'm _the nightmare of these fuckin' streets now! You think I'm _scared _of you!? I could go to your 'father's' house and take out your _entire _fuckin' Mob Family! With just a 9mm and _one _box of bullets! You don't know _who _the hell you're _fuckin_' with!" Duncan dropped the mobster's head down, as he prepared to breathe his final breaths. "I'm a man who's lost fuckin' _everything_.. A man who's asked for multiple chances, but has received _none_! Just like the same number of chances I will give _all _those on my hit list! If you find your name on my list, you'd better start making amends with God, because within a moment's notice, you could end up blacking out with a piece of lead in your skull!"

Duncan finally finished his message, as the mobster appeared to be blacking out,

"_I _am the one who rules this fuckin' town.. Not an Emperor, not a Mob family, _nobody_! _I _do! And don't you forget it! _I _am a man with no more _fucks _to give! I am a man who has respect for _no _amount of life, no matter how big or small.. I am a man with a _vengeance _within me! _I_.. am _Deadshot_!"

With that final word, the mobster finally drew his last breath, and slumped his head to the ground, dead..

Duncan finally walked away from the mobster and kicked the corpse of Paulie out of his way, climbing over the table and taking back his $20 bill he had given to the bartender.

It's not like he would need it anymore, _anyways_..

Finally, Duncan began to exit the bar, a _new _part of his life beginning! He now had it _set _in his mind what he wanted to do!

Everyone wanted to treat him like a criminal? Fine. The fact that Duncan was an expert sharpshooter, combined with this fact, led his mind to only _one _solution..

Become a _hitman_..

He could make _bank _with this idea, and life would be given only to the _highest _bidder! He would accept money from _anyone_, and would take _anybody_ out..

Duncan wasn't scared.. But everyone _else _should be..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was cold.

Jack didn't care about that. He was too numb to really care right now. The pain was still fresh in his mind.

He felt guilt for everything that had happened. He knew he was to blame for Drew and Bebe's death. For leaving Kenzi without her parents. For taking Adia's parents away…

He froze. In front of him, just down the street was...a Netherrealm portal…

Staring into the swirling orange passage to Hell, Jack saw that nothing was happening for a little bit.. It appeared to be almost _too _calm for such a random occurrence.

Jack quickly began to out the pieces together, however by _that _point-

"RAGGH!" Someone shouted at the top of their lungs, a booming voice literally shaking the very town.

A large, hulking figure _lunged _out of the portal, and landed onto the street's concrete, a massive crater lying in its wake.

This figure was one that Jack knew _all _too well! The nearly 9 foot tall Dark God's red eyes began to glow, and his teeth were gritted, _enraged_! Jack could feel the angered, deep breaths come from the one in question, _Darkseid_!

Jack didn't waste any time. Right now, no amount of stalling would stop this beast.

Activating his lightsaber, Jack rushed forward. As he did so, he activated an emergency alert. All citizens were to be evacuated immediately. He'd distract the Dark God…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kylie was hanging out with Greg, Billy, Freddy, and Amelia, when she heard the loud beeping. It was an alarm system Jack had installed last month, in the event of an attack. She had heard it when Vilgax launched his attack. Now…

"What's going on?" Amelia asked, looking around, and readying the Omnitrix for battle.

"Is it like a.. weird tornado siren or something?" Greg questioned aloud, literally having no idea.

At that moment, there was a thunderous crash as something shot through the air, crashing into a nearby building with enough force to level it!

"Oh my God!" Kylie whispered in shock, before she saw a battered Jack pulling himself from the rubble.

"Nope.. Definitely not a tornado siren.." Freddy commented, as all of them looked down at the scene before them.

Jack stood up, and reactivated his lightsaber.

"No demands this time?" Jack cried out angrily. "Has a mere mortal really pissed you off that much?"

"Oh, _trust _me, Emperor.." Darkseid coldly said, his eyes glowing a bright red. "You haven't even _begun _to see what a Dark God's anger can entail.."

_ZAP!_

Darkseid fired his Omega Beam in Jack's direction, but he managed to dodge just in time for it to crash into a large building, immediately turning it to ash.

Jack stopped for a moment, when he saw the kids.

He immediately dodged another Omega Beam, trying to keep Darkseid's attention firmly on him.

"My God..." Kylie breathed, the memories returning. "Oh my _God..._" She whimpered.

"W- Who _is _that guy!?" Greg fearfully asked.

"Billy! Dude! Turn into Shazam, quick!" Freddy told Billy, who crossed his arms.

"Wha-" Billy began to protest, before there there was a burst of energy as Jack just managed to block the Omega Beam with his lightsaber, but was pinned to the ground, trapped.

Darkseid used his large foot to stomp on Jack's chest, before yanking the lightsaber from his hand and tossing it hundreds of feet away with relative ease, leaving Jack weaponless.

"Get _away _from my dad!" A voice yelled. Amelia rushed forward, in the form of an alien made completely out of crystal! Shards of diamond shot from her hands as she rushed at Darkseid.

The diamonds would only bounce off his chest as he stared her charging form down. As soon as Amelia reached Darkseid, he roughly grabbed her in a bodylock and _slammed _her into the ground! Not just into the ground, but into _Jack _as well..

Kylie looked at her father and sister being pummeled like this and...it was too much. She fell to her knees, shaking.

"_Yes_.." Darkseid began to Kylie. "On your _knees_.. Bow to your _new _Emperor! Perhaps you'll be one of the _lucky _ones.. Once this planet is but a distant memory.."

Billy looked at the scene before him, before he looked down in obvious conflict.

"_Billy_!" Freddy practically pleaded.

"Yeah! Come on! _Please_!" Greg begged him as well, knowing full well he wouldn't be able to do anything against Darkseid himself.

Finally, Billy Batson's eyes locked _directly _onto Darkseid, who was currently towering over the downed bodies of Jack, Amelia, and Kylie. The destruction of South Park was becoming more and more evident by the _second_!

"Our _family _could be out there!" Freddy tried one more time to convince him, before Billy's eyes widened. Sure they weren't exactly his 'real' family..

But still, they had taken him _in _as their own and.. They had treated him like a _person_.. Like a member of the family!

And right now, two of his best friends were in _direct _danger at the hands of a _mad _god!

"SHAZAM!" Billy shouted, before lightning struck through the roof, transforming him into the mighty Shazam!

He immediately jumped out of the window and tested out his flight abilities, which he was trying to practice whenever he could.. While his control of them was still a bit wonky, he was able to get there extremely quickly.

"Don't _cry _child.." Darkseid commanded Kylie, who was beginning to tear up. "Or I shall incinerate your father and sibling with my Omega Beam! It only takes _one _tear.."

Darkseid was clearly setting Kylie up for failure, to mentally and emotionally torture her. For a split second, Kylie looked at him, before her eyes turned a bit. She didn't look convinced, or defiant or even confident, but she did stop crying, and she stared Darkseid down with the best attempt to stay strong she could…

Darkseid grabbed Kylie by the neck, before his eyes glowed red.

"_Go on_!" The Dark God yelled. "_Do _it! We _both _know you're _far _too weak _not _to.."

"Sorry, Thanos!" Shazam insulted, causing Darkseid to glance in his direction, before-

_BAM!_

Darkseid was punched in the face by a _massive _right hand by a flying Shazam! This punch actually sent the Dark God through the air, and into a nearby bus.

"But _Captain _Marvel is he-"

"_Shazam_!" Freddy corrected from the window, prompting Shazam to roll his eyes. While Darkseid was recovering from the surprising, off guard punch, Shazam helped Kylie, Amelia, and Jack to their feet.

"You all alright?.." Shazam asked them.

Jack nodded, before using the force to pull his lightsaber back. "Thanks, kid..." He said.

"Aaand now I regret saving you.." Shazam half-joked.

Amelia rubbed the back of her neck. "Ugh…I'm gonna feel that tomorrow!"

At that moment, a burst of light landed in front of them.

"Woah!" Amelia breathed. "Wait, that's the _Bifrost!_"

The ground was pummeled by the light of the Bifrost for several moments until the light disappeared into nothingness and in its place was the Avengers, namely Iron Man, Thor, Captain America, and, funnily enough, Captain Marvel, as well as Alex.

"Sup, bitch?" Iron Man taunted. Captain America could only roll his eyes as he prepared for combat.

Jack looked to everyone. "Bring me _Thanos!_" Jack screamed as he rushed forward, followed by Amelia.

Thor frowned slightly at Jack's battle cry, but nonetheless, he and the other Avengers charged with Jack and Amelia. Iron Man, Shazam, Captain Marvel, Thor and Alex took an aerial route.

Darkseid was finally back on his feet, blanked faced as if nothing had just happened. He looked head on at the charging heroes, who were both on the ground and in mid-air.

Captain Marvel was the first to launch an attack, to which Darkseid grabbed her by the throat and tossed her aside into a nearby building.

"Amelia, go for his legs! Try to trap him! Shazam, beat the shit out of him! Thor, Cap, Alex, Tony?"

He said dramatically. "Go for the head!"

"Can do, Sarge!" Shazam sarcastically saluted, before flying head on into Darkseid's direction. Shazam cocked back his fist as Darkseid stared directly into his eyes, before-

_BAM!_

A large shockwave went through the town, as Shazam's fist.. was _caught _by Darkseid. Shazam widened his eyes as he was now being suspended mid-air, the Dark God staring into his soul as he began to crush his fist.

Shazam panted and groaned in absolute agony as Darkseid did this, but with the quick red flash of Darkseid's eyes, he sent an Omega Beam directly into Shazam's face, which sent him back _many _feet, before he crashed to the ground.

"No!" Amelia yelled, before rushing at Darkseid again, but her diamond punches resulted in no real damage to the Dark God.

The Avengers executed a rotational offensive, commencing with Captain America's shield being thrown at Darkseid in an effort to distract him from an attack from his rear by Iron Man's expansive arsenal. This did nothing more than slightly daze the Dark God, but Thor then leapt behind him and struck Stormbreaker into the ground, sending his opponent to the floor. Alex then sent a hail of missiles at his foe as Captain Marvel delivered a mild Nova attack, sending him flying through the air at a tremendous speed, stopped only by a collapsed building.

At that moment, however, an Omega Beam from Darkseid fired from the building and struck Captain Marvel, sending her flying back at a faster speed than Shazam had went, before she fell to the ground in agonizing pain.

The Avengers, Shazam, Amelia and Jack stared Darkseid down as he stood up, before he looked up at an airplane in the sky, before looking back to the heroes.

"You annoy me for the _last _time!" Darkseid shouted, before firing a milder version of his Omega Beam directly at the airplane, which caused it to catch fire and come crashing down, along with the innocents on board! Before long, they would all die if they weren't saved!

Jack looked to the others. "Tony, Amelia I need you guys to stop that plane! Shazam, Thor, Alex, with me!"

He rushed forward, sending a torrent of force lightning at Darkseid. "Flank him!"

"Flank him!?" Shazam asked aloud, confusion evident in his voice, his younger mind not being a benefit here, before turning to Thor. "What does that mean?.."

"Attack him from the side," Thor sighed before he flew in accordance to his instructions.

As they closed in, however, another sound caught everyone's attention.

"WAHH!" A high pitched battle scream echoed around the surrounding area, before Darkseid was kicked in the face by Liu Kang, who had unleashed a flying kick.

This did nothing more than slightly stun Darkseid, before Liu Kang rolled under his legs as the Dark God tried incinerating him. Liu Kang sent some well calculated, powerful punches and kicks you could only learn as a Shaolin Warrior, trying only now to stun Darkseid as much as possible.

_BUZZ!_

Kung Lao's razor sharp, bladed hat flew threw the air like a frisbee towards Darkseid's neck, attempting to decapitate the Dark God. However, Darkseid swatted it out of the air like he would a fly, before he finally managed to get Liu Kang off of him.

Everyone looked to see that _all _of the Shaolin warriors had appeared by now, _including _Adia! They likely heard the signal for help, and were seeking to protect Earthrealm like their Master Raiden would have _wanted _them to!

"How did you escape the clutches of the Netherrealm, _Demon_!?" Liu Kang demanded, his fists burning with literal flames.

"With the aid of a fool sorcerer and a shadow wraith.." Darkseid

Jack got an idea. He leapt over Darkseid, force pushed him, sending him back just a tiny bit. Jack leapt into the air. Darkseid charged up his Omega Beam, but Jack swung the lightsaber down, redirecting the Omega Beam right back into Darkseid's face.

The Dark God was temporarily stunned by his own attack being sent back into his face, which provided an opportunity for the more physically strong heroes to deliver a blow.

Shazam didn't waste any time, as he flew at top speed towards Darkseid, his fist cocked back.

_BAM! BAM!_

Shazam sent Darkseid flying through the air, but instead of leaving it at one blow, he followed him in flight, repeatedly landing blow after blow upon him. An uppercut by Shazam sent Darkseid into the air, which prompted Shazam to zoom quickly into the air.

Once Shazam hovered above him, he held his fists up, and once Darkseid came within range-

_BOOM!_

Shazam sent a downwards double punch into Darkseid's face, which sent him _soaring _down to the ground like a meteorite!

With a shockwave that scattered throughout most of the town, and a large crater carved into the Earth, the dust began to settle, and silence reigned as Shazam carefully landed on the ground.

Jack looked to the others. "Now this ends..." He said softly, before nodding to the others.

He narrowed his eyes down at Darkseid. "So falls the false God..."

Said Dark God struggled to lift his head up to face Jack as he continued to lie on the ground. A visible crack was shown on the forehead of Darkseid, due to the massive punishment dealt by Shazam and the other heroes of Earth.

As a seemingly mortally wounded Darkseid stared into Jack's eyes with a calm, cold expression, he uttered one final thing that would run chills down even the strongest of warriors' spines,

"Only a scratch.."

At that moment, the Avengers, Amelia, Shazam and the Shaolin combined their attacks into one final massive attack, and in that moment, Darkseid could only lie there and await his fate, a chilling, knowing smirk now appearing on his face.

_BOOM!_

A booming shockwave, perhaps the loudest and strongest of them all was heard as all the heroes simultaneously landed the finishing blow on Earth's biggest threat yet up to this very day..

Silence reigned after that..

The fiery fists of Liu Kang and the Shaolin warriors, the shimmering bladed hat of Kung Lao, the insane and disciplined ferocity of Adia, the power of the electrifying Shazam, and just the willingness to fight and never give up of the Avengers, Jack and his family..

All of that settled down now, and they all lowered their guard, returning to normal. Their stunned expressions now laid upon Darkseid's currently lifeless body, his eyes turning from their glowing red to a dull, cold black..

Darkseid was _dead_..

Jack looked at the body of Darkseid for a moment, not quite believing it. After several moments of silence, he spoke. "For Kyle, Drew, and Bebe..." He said coldly.

Everyone couldn't help but break out into thunderous cheers now, inspired by Jack's strong statement, and truly believing that Earth's greatest threat had now been put to permanent rest.. He would no longer be able to put innocents in danger, and his tyrannic state of godhood was now over..

Adia approached the Dark God's corpse, staring down at it with disdain. Her masters, Liu Kang and Kung Lao, approached not far behind her.

"And for _all _of those who lost their lives in this conflict.." Liu Kang softly spoke, giving a respectful bow, before looking up to the sky. "May the Elder Gods watch over them all.."

"So hold on a second.." Kung Lao began to question, crossing his arms while looking down at Darkseid. "We trapped this guy in the _Netherrealm_, right?.."

"Who helped him escape?" Jack asked, looking down, deep in thought.

Liu Kang's eyes went from thoughtful looking, to a seething look.

"Quan _Chi_!" Liu Kang shouted in anger, before stomping towards the still open portal.

"It all makes sense now.." Kung Lao added on, turning to Jack. "Quan Chi is a _powerful _sorcerer.. He's practically in _charge _of the Netherrealm now.. My guess is he knew of Darkseid's power, and released him from his torment. Probably made some sort of deal, knowing him.."

Just as Liu Kang made it to the Netherrealm portal, it sealed shut almost immediately. It was as if the one who was keeping it open _knew _of what had happened on Earth.. Liu Kang looked directly at where the portal once was with a scowl, looking into blank air and clenching his fiery fists.

"And he's a _coward _at that.." Liu Kang insulted, referring to Quan Chi. He turned back to everyone and walked towards them. "We now know our next move and who we need to worry about.. Adia, you go with the Shaolin back to the Wu Shi Academy. Quan Chi is a threat you are not yet prepared for. You did _well _against Darkseid, but your safety is one thing I _want _you to keep as much as possible until you are _ready_! This battle was a realm-wide _emergency_, so we had no other choice.."

Liu Kang knelt down, before softly asking Adia,

"You understand, right?"

Adia sighed with her head down, but nodded her head. Sometimes it was frustrating that she couldn't help out when it came to _so _many major things going on.. But she was still a student in training, and when the day finally came that showed she was ready, it would _all _be worth it! She would show her Mom and Dad that she _did _it!

"I understand, Master Liu Kang.." Adia responded, which prompted Liu Kang to give a slight smile.

"All of us at the Academy are _very _impressed with your progress.." He then motioned to Kung Lao. "Me and Kung Lao perhaps most of _all_.. When the day finally comes that you are ready to defend Earthrealm, I have no doubt in my mind that you will be among its most valuable!"

"I agree.." Kung Lao nodded with a smile of his own. "You learn quickly, and your pace is absolutely incredible! But Quan Chi is no laughing matter.. He is the most powerful sorcerer who has ever lived, and it only takes _one _moment with your guard down for him to cast a spell on you! Then your soul is at his will _forever_.."

Adia nodded her head once again, fully understanding the risks.

"I understand, Masters.. I will return to the Academy soon and continue my training.." Adia obediently told them.

Jack watched Adia leave, wanting to say something, but he knew it wasn't his place. Taking a deep breath, he turned to the Avengers.

"Thank you for your aid. We definitely needed it."

"It was the least we could do," Captain America declared as he swung his shield onto his back.

Jack nodded. "Again, you have my thanks. I have to say, it felt good fighting alongside you all again..."

He chuckled. "Sorry for stealing your lines Thor..."

"Worry not, Jack. We have a habit of trading quotes ourselves," Thor commented.

Jack nodded with a smile.

"Whatever the case, we've just defeated the greatest threat to this dimension..."

"Indeed. Bring on the next big bad!" Alex exclaimed in anticipation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey..." Wendy began, looking out the window of the car. She could see a strange...light in the sky, but it didn't look much brighter than a star. The only hint it was anything out of the ordinary was that it was moving.

"I thought you said the Navy didn't have anything in this area..."

Carandial looked to the side a bit, though had to also keep focused on the road. They were heading back from a trip to Denver, and were heading up the Rocky Mountains.

"We...not that I'm aware of..." Carandial commented.

Wendy narrowed her eyes a bit, trying to get a better look. But it was only then that she saw it was accelerating towards them rapidly.

"CHRIST!" Carandial yelled out in surprise as the light from the craft temporarily blinded them. Luckily, he was able to pull away from the side of the road close to the edge of the mountain. But even still, the car would definitely need some buffing out…

"Are you okay?" Carandial asked.

Wendy nodded, before the two looked out to the clearing not too far away, where the craft had landed…

Carandial narrowed his eyes a bit, and readied his pistol just in case as he got out of the car. Wendy followed after him as they approached the ship. It was small, maybe three meters long.

As they approached, the cockpit suddenly opened, and…

Wendy's eyes widened. It was a little baby!

For a split second, the couple stood there, not quite believing what they were seeing.

However, after a few moments, Wendy's instincts kicked in, and she moved forward to pick up the baby.

"Wendy! What are you-" Carandial began cautiously.

"Shh!" Wendy said quickly as she picked the baby up. "You'll wake him!"

The baby boy currently laid in Wendy's arms, seemingly in a light slumber. The baby had short black hair with a slight swirl at the top, and all in all looked rather healthy, considering the unorthodox transport he had to experience..

Carandial sighed for a moment, seemingly at a complete loss at what to do.

"What...we don't know where it came from...We need to be-" He began, before his girlfriend cut him off.

"He's not a thing, Carandial," Wendy said, smiling down at the little bundle in her arms. "He's a baby. A little baby...Who would put a baby in a spaceship…?"

The baby boy's eyes now opened, and he stared up at the couple with a smile and slight giggling. He extended out his arms, as if playfully reaching out for Carandial's finger.

Carandial looked at the baby for a moment, before he chuckled, and let the baby grasp his fingers. "Cute little one...got a good grip- OW!"

_CRACK!_

The baby's grip was _shockingly _strong! It didn't break Carandial's finger, but it definitely made a loud cracking noise, and left him with something he would likely feel the next day..

Wendy chuckled a bit as Carandial rubbed his hands, still caught off guard.

"What do you think of the name...Christopher?" She asked as she began to walk back towards the car. Carandial's eyes widened.

"Wendy..." He began.

"Or Kevin?"

"Now Wendy, let's discuss this-"

"Or Kurt- I know! What about my grandfather's name? Clark?"

Carandial stopped for a moment, before Wendy turned. The baby looked up at Carandial, before giving an innocent giggle once again. It seemed after being in that spaceship for so long, the little guy had a _lot _of extra energy!

Carandial took a deep breath, and smiled. "You sure we'll be able to raise him right?"

Wendy smiled. "How hard could it be?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dudes..." Geoff commented, pointing to the flyer. "Check it out!"

Geoff, DJ, Bridgette, and Gwen were heading towards a local burger joint, and had come across a local community board.

"What's that?" Bridgette questioned with slightly widened eyes and a cocked brow.

"It says that an election is going to take place next year! For President!" Geoff exclaimed. "I think I should sign up!"

"You!?" DJ, Bridgette; and Gwen all simultaneously exclaimed in evident shock.

"But, um.." DJ softly began, sheepishly rubbing his head and trying to think of a polite way to say it. "Why?"

"Oh, I was Student Council President in school! How hard could it be?"

Bridgette narrowed her eyes with an unamused expression.

"Really?.." She blankly asked. "It's 'not that different'?.."

"What?" Geoff asked obliviously. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Oh my Christ, Geoff.." Bridgette sighed with a facepalm.

"We're in trouble..." Gwen whispered to DJ.

"I know.." DJ responded in a whisper of his own and a nod in agreement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Today was the first day of Greg's new job. After arriving at the Imperial Citadel, he saw Jack waiting in his office, on his computer.

"Hey Greg," Jack greeted. "Did you get the schedule for the rest of the week I sent on email?"

Greg quickly looked around the Imperial Citadel, simply taking in the amazing view of it all.

'_Wow..' _Greg thought. '_It's crazy to think that one day this'll all be mine..' _He then overconfidently added in thought.

Noticing that Jack had asked him a question, he widened his eyes a bit and shuffled around in his pocket, before pulling out his phone.

"Uh.." Greg began, before sighing in relief upon pulling it up.

"Yeah." Greg answered, before he then turned the phone around, confirming to Jack that he had it.

"Alright, your first assignment is to drop these plans off at Harvey Dent's office." Jack said.

"When you get back, feel free to play on that computer until I have another assignment. Just don't watch porn, okay? Penalty for that is death by firing squad."

Greg's face went pale, as he widened his eyes, even taking a slight step back.

"Uh.." Greg whimpered softly.

"Kidding." Jack chuckled. "It's the Electric Chair."

"Great.." Greg sighed, while looking down. "That's a lot better." He then sarcastically added.

"I.. _don't _think you'll have to worry about me doing that, though.. Now if you hired my brother _Rodrick_, then-"

"Your brother? Was he that band that got booed off the stage a few days ago?"

Greg gritted his teeth with widened eyes in nervousness. He didn't want his brother and his shitty band to ruin his gold mine and ticket to fame with the Emperor!

"Uh.. _no_!" Greg answered with a nervous chuckle. "I mean mayb- Not really- I.. Maybe.."

Jack cocked a brow, not looking at all convinced.

"Why.. do you _ask_?" Greg then asked, trying to shift some of the pressure off of him for a moment.

"Just curious. You don't have to worry. I don't judge people based on crazy family members." He shrugged.

"Crazy is an _understatement_.." Greg mumbled to himself with a sigh.

Jack chuckled. "Here, drop these off at Harvey Dent's office. When you get back, I want you to keep an eye on the front office. If anyone's looking for me, let me know. As long as you do your job, I'm fine with you playing games or something. As long as you do your _job_." He added, placing emphasis on the last part.

Greg gave a nod, showing that he understood.

"You can count on me." Greg responded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was over. As December rolled in, Jack and the Empire received some much welcome good news. Kenny's fleet had conquered Coruscant, and had done so without a shot being fired thanks to the defection of Admiral Firmus Piett from the Dark State, who had proven his loyalty to the Empire by seizing the planet for Kenny, and deferring to his command immediately upon arrival.

With this, Kenny's fleet had pushed through the Galaxian Core, and smashed the last remnants of the Dark State at Jakku.

Now, the war was won.

In fact, Caesarius was now giving a speech to the Empire, which was being broadcast over the radio now.

Jack was listening to this as he watched from his office in the Imperial Citadel. He could see the fireworks going off in the distance. He had given his aides the chance to celebrate, to be with their families...

"_Great sacrifices have been made. But great heroes have confronted the challenge. Through the determination, courage and loyalty of every man, woman and child in this Empire, the war has been _won_! We are the defenders of Earthrealm! We are freedom's blazing sword and liberty's crushing fist! We are the _Dilanian Empire_!"_

Jack smiled a bit. The Empire had triumphed. It was at the height of it's powers, an unstoppable force who had led the liberation of two galaxies, repelled the invasion of a seemingly unstoppable foe, and now, was the undisputed superpower of all three realms.

"Jack?"

The young Emperor stopped, and turned to see Gwen had walked into the realm.

Jack immediately felt something burn inside him. Ever since what happened, when he had been there for Gwen, and…

He cared for her. He felt bad for doing so. He felt like he was betraying Kyle. But…

"Gwen? What is it? Are you...alright?"

Gwen smiled a bit, and nodded. "I just...I wanted to say thanks for being there for me. For us all. We needed you, more than most would like to admit."

She looked him in the eyes. "I..."

She looked down. "I..."

Jack's eyes widened a bit, and he began to wonder…

"What is it?" He asked softly.

Gwen hesitated, but after taking a deep breath, she looked him in the eyes.

"I...I love you. In some ways, since we first met."

Jack blinked, his feet rooted to the ground as she continued.

"You're a truly kind man. You're a loving father, a great leader. A hero...A truly brave man who is not given nearly enough credit for what he's done for the world and for everyone in it..."

She looked up.

Her eyes were beautiful. _She_ was beautiful…

He had only felt what he was feeling now for two others, Dana and Kyle…

After a moment, he stepped forward, and their lips connected.

In that moment, he was bewitched. All the pain left him. He felt in love again…

Gwen would never replace Kyle or Dana…

But that didn't mean he didn't love her.

And as they embraced, it was clear she loved him just as much…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack blocked a blow from the figure. It's silver, needle like blades were extremely fast, and he had to struggle to stop them. The hooded, slender figure parried masterfully as Jack's heavy attacks went nowhere.

This figure had attacked him, Geoff, DJ, Bridgette and Gwen while they were out for a walk, and to say they hadn't expected this sudden attack would be an understatement.

Jack lunged forward, but the figure sidestepped the attack, before sending two quick stabs at Jack. He just barely blocked one thrust, but the other nicked him in the shoulder. He yelped in surprise, and a slit had formed on his jacket, with blood seeping out.

DJ grabbed ahold of Bridgette and Geoff, quickly motioning for them to run away and get the hell out of there! Not only that, but to also get _help_.. They didn't know if Jack could handle this mysterious man on his own, and wanted backup there just in case.

Gwen made to follow them, but hesitated, looking at Jack with a worried expression.

"Go!" Jack yelled at both her and DJ.

"I can't leave you, girl!" DJ told Gwen with pleading eyes. "It's either you come with me and get to safety, or I pick you up myself. You ain't gonna die either way!"

DJ knew it was no use to try and convince Jack to go with them, as for one, he was stubborn. And secondly, it was kind of his job to protect this place; his Empire.

Gwen took a deep breath, and ran, followed by DJ. The hooded figure paid them no mind, and continued his attack on the Dilanian Emperor.

Jack was slowly being pushed back, before a gunshot rang out. Jack turned to see Greg running forward, a pistol in his hand, followed closely by Amelia in the form of Bigchill, Kylie with her mother's lightsaber, and Shazam. The figure dodged the bullet, and prepared to face the incoming threat.

"Sorry, ugly!" Greg taunted. "But we're not about to let you destroy our town!"

Shazam pointed at Greg with his thumb and nodded with a smirk, whispering to Kylie, referring to his insults,

"Now he's learning.."

Kylie grinned as she activated her lightsaber. "Let's take this bastard down!"

Jack turned to the figure, before leaping forward, launching heavy attacks to try and keep the figure off balance. His goal wasn't to overpower him, but to distract him so the kids could take him down.

Shazam quickly nodded his head at the rest of his friends, giving the signal that they would put their attack they had been practicing for weeks into motion. The plan was it would start with Shazam, then to Kylie, then Amelia, and would finally end with Greg.

Shazam flew at inhuman speed up to the mysterious man and punched him up into the air. Shazam followed suit, zooming vertically up into the sky, before striking him once more, sending him directly in Kylie's direction.

Kylie leapt forward, using the force to slam him towards Amelia, who froze his hand with the sword, before kicking him towards Greg. "All yours, Greg!" She declared in her alien voice.

Greg gave a smirk before aiming his pistol directly at the mysterious villain's head. He was finished..

_CLICK!_

Greg's eyes widened and his face went pale at that haunting sound.. His gun had jammed!

"Aw, nuts.." Was all Greg could whisper, as he stared at his gun with a terrified look.

The figure leapt forward, but froze in mid air, as Jack and Kylie used the Force to hold him in place. Greg quickly ran out of harm's way, all the while trying to fix his gun.

"Oh, man!" Greg exclaimed as he panted. "Rodrick is _so _gonna make fun of me if he finds this out!"

As he did so, however, there was a sudden sound of thunder, as dark clouds now covered the entirety of the sky. The sun was no longer visible, and it was as if an eclipse had come over the area.

Everyone looked around in absolute confusion. Was this Thor? Had The Avengers arrived?

Their questions were answered when red lightning shot down from the sky and struck directly onto the mysterious man, causing him to scream in agony as he fell to the ground.

As the last bit of lightning came down, another figure teleported into the area. He wore a hat on his head, had a cape that looked worn and ripped to shreds, and a dark set of traditional oriental style armor..

And on the figure's chest was a lone _amulet_..

This figure looked _all _too familiar to everyone present! But he was just so.. _different_! The figure opened his eyes, revealing bright red ones, rather than his usual blue..

It was _Raiden_!

Jack looked up, in absolute shock. Kylie and Amelia were frozen, while Greg simply dropped his gun.

_BANG!_

A bullet accidentally discharged from the gun, the bullet travelling directly in the thunder god's direction. However, before the bullet could hit him, Raiden put up a barrier of red lightning, completely stopping the bullet in its tracks.

Raiden now stared directly into Greg's fearful and apologetic eyes, the wimpy kid looking down at the gun, and then to Raiden.

"I- I'm so _sorry_! It was an accid-"

_ZAP!_

Greg was immediately shot with a red lightning bolt, sending him directly through a nearby building. The rubble of the building fell directly on top of the boy, leaving everyone in absolute _shock_!

At that moment, the hooded figure took his opportunity to escape, disappearing in a flash of dark energy.

There was silence for a moment, before Jack clenched his fists, and looked at Raiden, his rage at what he had just seen causing his eyes to burn yellow.

"What…why?!" He demanded in an enraged voice.

"The boy's reckless abandon for safety, and the fact that he masquerades as a warrior of Earthrealm, puts this realm at _risk_!" Raiden explained firmly, his voice sounding noticeably _darker_. "He could have harmed anyone else here, true warriors to this realm. Had you been harmed, Earth would come one step closer to invasion by the likes of Shao Kahn or Darkclaw!"

Jack looked at him. "Was it necessary to kill him?! He was helping us! He was an innocent _child_!"

"It matters little.." Raiden told Jack, unphased. "Any detriment to Earthrealm will be _destroyed_! Too long have I allowed Earthrealm to endure the horrors of war.. Time and again we have defeated our enemies, but we've exacted no retribution! Demanded _no _remuneration!"

Raiden clenched his fists, red lightning running through them, obvious anger evident on his face. This caused _everyone _to take a step back.

"What have we _gained _for our mercy!?" Raiden asked in exclamation, before answering for them. "More _intrigue_! More senseless violence! Heed me: no _longer _will I simply defend Earthrealm.. I will seek out and destroy _all _who threaten it! No mercy will be shown.. No quarter _given_!"

Raiden reached behind his back, as if pulling something into view. He tossed a severed _head _down onto the ground! The head of _Shinnok_! A former _Elder God_!

"Shinnok was an Elder God.. Impossible to kill.." Raiden looked up at everyone, staring firmly into their souls. "There are fates _worse _than death!" Raiden warned, before he teleported away, out of sight..

As he disappeared, all Jack, Kylie, Amelia, and Shazam could do was stare in muted horror and fear.

After a tense few seconds, Jack spoke. "No more."

He turned to Kylie and Amelia. "You two are to _not _intervene in these battles anymore.

Amelia and Kylie's eyes widened in shock, before Amelia protested.

"But dad-"

"NO!" Jack said firmly. "I am not risking anyone else, least of all my children, in these things!"

"W- What about _Greg_!?" Shazam asked with fear for his friend, looking at the rubble. "Your Replicator can bring him _back_, right!? It can _heal _him? _Right_!?.."

Jack looked at Shazam for a moment, before looking down, a pained expression on his face. "No...it can't..."

Shazam seemed unpleased by that answer, and with a growl flew towards the rubble, pulling it away and trying to get it off of Greg, in a narrow attempt to save his newfound friend's life.

Kylie rushed off to join Shazam, and used the force to try and lift the rocks off.

Jack took a deep breath, and used the force lift a rock off as well, praying to _God _that he might still be alive...

Finally, Greg was fully visible, and when they pulled him out..

It was _not _good..

Greg's face held that of pain, and tears of fear were on his face from the encounter, as well as likely his final moments under that rubble. He also suffered partial third degree burns to his face, due to the intense lightning.

If death had a face, this would be it..

"No.." Shazam whispered, a tear falling down his cheek as he slumped to the ground.

Kylie began to cry, before she felt for a pulse. There was none…

She closed her eyes, and looked down.

Amelia pulled her sister into a hug, and they began to cry.

Jack looked at Greg for a moment, before he knelt down. He reached forward, and gently closed Greg's still open eyes.

"I-" Shazam clenched his fists, taking deep breaths. "I'll _kill _him, guys! I wanna fucking _kill _him! I know that's not me, but- Jesus _Christ_.." Shazam clenched his eyes shut, trying his best to not break down.

Jack stood up, and clenched his fists, before he turned, and began to walk towards the Wu-Shi Academy. He wanted _answers_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adia was training, when she and the others in the academy were startled by the sudden sound of a clearly angry Jack entering the academy.

"You better have a damn good explanation!" Jack said coldly as he walked towards Liu Kang and Kung Lao. "Your boss just killed an innocent child!"

Liu Kang and Kung Lao stood in defensive stances, scowls on their faces, upset over this intrusion. But even still they remained calm.

"What are you _talking _about?.." Kung Lao asked Jack, as Adia now peaked around the corner to see what was going on.

"Raiden is back, and he killed Greg!" Jack said angrily. "We were fighting this...figure, and Raiden suddenly arrived. He attacked the figure, and..."

Jack looked down. "Greg dropped his gun. It fired, and it nearly hit Raiden, so Raiden killed him!"

He looked at them, his expression softening. "Why?"

Liu Kang and Kung Lao looked at each other in shock, even Adia and the rest of the Shaolin Monks had walked in after hearing this.

"Lord Raiden.. He _lives_!?" Liu Kang questioned, before looking down. "Something is _not _right.. Lord Raiden would _never _do such a thing!"

Jack cocked a brow, before he sighed. "Something was off. His eyes...glowed red, and he summoned red lightning. It almost seemed like he was...darker. Angrier."

He took a deep breath. "I apologize for accusing you. If you weren't involved in this in any way, it's not your fault. I am sorry for jumping to conclusions."

"It is alright.." Liu Kang accepted his apology.

"It is?.." Kung Lao questioned, before Liu Kang elbowed him, to which Kung Lao rubbed the affected area.

"We are just grateful that you informed us of this news now.." Liu Kang added, before looking down. "Something is _definitely _amiss.."

Jack nodded in agreement. "He also mentioned something. I fear we may be facing another enemy. Possibly an entire alliance...He mentioned Shao Kahn..."

Adia had to look down, herself, deep in thought. Lord Raiden was actually _alive_!? But this sounded nothing _like _Raiden!

"Perhaps it could be Shang Tsung trying to interfere with the rules of the Mortal Kombat tournament.." Liu Kang furrowing his brow. "He could be taking Lord Raiden's form in an attempt to turn us _against _each other, thus making Earthrealm's warriors _weaker _in our defense come this tenth tournament.."

Jack thought for a moment. "It would make sense...Deception can play a very strong role in securing victory."

He looked at them. "I am going to speak with my Admirals, and discuss our preparation for defenses. We must be ready for anything..."

"And ready we shall _be_." Liu Kang gave a respectful bow, to which Kung Lao rolled his eyes and did the same. "We will assist you in any way we can.. Rest assured, this will be resolved."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So...we're spending a week in LA, but why does dad want us to visit this old piece of junk?" Amelia asked. Jack, his kids, along with Billy and Freddy, who had been invited along, had gone on a trip to Disneyland, but on the last day of their vacation, Jack had taken them to San Pedro, where a large crowd had gathered around the old Battleship _USS Iowa_. Apparently, the ship was being refitted, and would be put back into service.

"I don't know. But it does look cool..." Kylie commented, a bit distant. She was still recovering from Greg's unexpected demise.

Billy said nothing, merely standing there with his arms crossed. He _too _still had Greg's death fresh on his mind, and felt mere _hatred _towards this 'Raiden'. To him, it felt like he was using his god powers to bully the denizens of Earthrealm to remain under _his _order!

If one Earthrealmer, or well, _anyone _did something Raiden didn't like, or 'threatened Earthrealm' as Raiden called it, they would be destroyed. They would be a mere _victim_.

Just like Greg..

Billy was _not _about to let Raiden do this to more innocent people! What Greg did was an _accident_! He didn't _deserve _death!

Freddy knew this quite well.. He too felt sorrow over Greg's passing, and held utmost confidence in his adopted brother's superhero abilities. He was _Shazam_!

I mean him and Raiden were practically _identical_!

"Oh well.." Billy finally got out, his voice holding evident disdain over his mind being plagued with that horrible memory. "Better than nothin' I guess.."

As a bottle of champagne was smashed against the now _IDS Iowa_, Jack walked to a podium, and began to speak.

"Today, not _only _do we welcome this reconstructed and revitalized titan, but the _first_ in a _new _generation of warships that will _ensure _our control of the seas."

Jack took a deep breath, and nodded to a radio operator, and in a few seconds, _another _battleship sailed forward alongside _Iowa_. To those who knew naval history, it was an utter _shock_! This...was one of the strongest, largest, most powerful battleships ever deployed. But it's legend spanned only three hundred days from its launching to its sinking, its only mission two hundred and fifteen hours.

But she was responsible for one of the most powerful dramatic moments in World War II.

"People of Dilania, meet your new battleship, _Bismarck_," Jack said with a grin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm not in any moods for games," Caesarius said coldly to Tony Zucco. Working closely with Harvey Dent, the Libertus Admiral finally had enough evidence to at least interrogate Zucco and his gangsters. Right now, he had cornered the gangster in the east side of town.

It was the part of town that held a lot of crime and was essentially the 'slum' area of South Park. It was filled with trailer parks and was where Kenny used to live.

Normally, Tony Zucco wouldn't set foot in this part of town, as he saw it as trashy and beneath the sophistication of his family's business. However, he knew the authorities were growing suspicious of him, and he decided to pay off a few of the higher ups and lay low for a little while.

It seemed that those pigs he gave money too either had a big mouth, or cracked just as easily as an egg..

Now Caesarius had this 'evidence' against him, and Tony was now in a worse position than before.

He would remember that the next time those officers had a day off from work..

But regardless, Tony wasn't afraid. He had dealt with this type of thing before, multiple times. He was practically _untouchable _in this town, and this part of the country.

His mafia family was a growing one, and only grew bigger with every passing day! Before long, their influence would spread nationally..

"I don't know what you mean by '_games_', Admiral Caesarius.." Tony Zucco responded with a sinister, yet somehow genuine tone. He had seven of his mob members standing right beside him, all of them showing no physical weapons, but were more than likely armed. This was just in case things got.. _ugly_.

Caesarius cocked a brow, crossing his arms. His face didn't show any emotion, and to be honest, it was a bit...nerve wracking. His eyes were staring into the gangster and his cronies' souls almost.

"That's unfortunate..." He said calmly. "Because we have records and a confession from one of our more...amicable officials. You know bribery is a jailable, offense, correct?"

"I am well aware of that, _Sir_.." Tony Zucco responded with a nod, a smirk still plastered on his face. "Why do you ask? I'm not sure what you're tellin' me all this for."

Caesarius responded with a smirk of his own. "We _also _captured one of your thugs, and after some _persuasion_, he was more than willing to tell us _all _about your deeds, your connections, and of course, your friends in the Police and Judicial Department, all of whom have been stripped of their powers and are now facing criminal charges. Your little band, it's done."

Tony Zucco's face never changed. All he could do was lightly chuckle, before he took out a cigarette and lit it. As he exhaled, he responded simply,

"You ain't got _nothin_'.. Those guys? They're obvious liars.. We've helped out this community for _years _now. But for some.." Tony shrugged. "They just didn't _appreciate _our help enough.. They didn't like us.. And they're willing to shut down a wholesome group of men like ourselves, just to fit their extreme mindsets.."

Caesarius sighed, and nodded to the door. At that moment, two soldiers arrived…

Tony Zucco's eyes widened. His close friend, Herbert Garrison, and the current leader of one of their…_public relations groups _was being dragged in.

Caesarius than revealed a tape recorder.

"_Yeah..." _the voice of Gerald sounded out. "_Those whores and their families will _definitely _want protection after this..."_

"This is police _brutality_!" Mr. Garrison shouted from the ground. "Let me go, assholes!"

Tony Zucco could only scowl at the authorities, as his seven other cronies put their hands closer to their waists, seemingly ready to pull out their guns if this turned any worse.

Caesarius raised his hand, a pistol in hand. "Tony Zucco, you're under arrest for bribery of a city official, you have the right to remain silent."

His seven cronies now pulled out their guns, pointing it at Caesarius and the other officers, clearly outnumbering them.

"Don't think so, pig.." Tony Zucco coldly responded, tossing his cigarette to the ground now. "As I said, you don't have _nothin' _against me.. This is unlawful arrest.. If you had any _brains _about ya, you would turn around and get the hell outta here.."

Caesarius began to raise his hands a bit, seemingly complying. But he had one final ace up his sleeve. He knew Batman had returned, and in fact, there were some reports of him being sighted not far away…

Besides, even _if _the Batman didn't join in, if any of these dumbfucks tried anything, their boss would go down one way or the other. For now, it was a standoff.

"I guess you're right..."

"I said let me _go_! What the hell!" Mr. Garrison shouted once more.

"When this is over," Caesarius said to the teacher. "I'm sure the Emperor would want a word with you..."

"Does it look like I _give _a fuck?" Mr. Garrison responded. "I mean gee _whiz_, I've been beaten around by _you _fucktards, and I've _also _taken it in the ass by Mr. Slave.. After that, I don't think nothing else can scare me that much.."

Caesarius sighed and turned back to Tony Zucco. "As I said, you're under arrest."

Tony Zucco could only laugh at the top of his lungs, before saying,

"You just _don't _know when to give up, do ya? Connect the _dots_, dumbass! _We _hold all the leverage! In an _instant_, I could order Fat Louie to blow ya fuckin' _brains _out!"

"But that won't stop me from taking you down with me. You kill me, Intelligence takes over the hunt for you. And they won't be nearly as gentle, and a far cry from the preferential, lover-like treatment you've been getting as of late. It's not worth it, Tony. Stand down, or we both die."

"Ya know, Admiral.." Tony began. "If there's one thing you probably know, it's that this ain't my first day at the office.. How many dead bodies do you think I've kept _hidden _over the years? _Hundreds_! And do ya know why? I'm a fuckin' _genius _when it comes to coverin' my _own _tracks! My secret?"

Tony Zucco motioned for Fat Louie to put his finger on the trigger and ready himself, before he finished to Caesarius,

"I dissolve the body in hydrofluoric _acid_! They won't find _none _of ya left! You're wiped from _existence_!"

Caesarius cocked a brow, for the first time actually a bit worried. But he wouldn't show it. Still, it seemed he was at an impasse…

_ZIP_

The sudden sound of a line was heard behind Tony and his seven cronies, before one of the thugs had it wrapped around his ankle.

"Wha-" The thug gasped in shock, before being yanked up, dropping his gun to the ground. "AGHHH!" He shouted in absolute terror before being pulled up in the shadows above.

Tony Zucco widened his eyes, before he heard the sudden sounds of gunshots.

_BAM!_

Immediately the mob boss ran towards cover, as he saw one police officer get gunned down, followed by three more of his own guys being shot as well.

At this point, the remaining police and Caesarius, as well as Tony Zucco and his three remaining thugs took cover behind a police car and a dumpster respectively.

There was a live fire fight, but with _also _the concern of what the _hell _just happened lingering on everyone's mind!

Well.. everyone except Caesarius. The Libertus Admiral had taken cover, and had to smirk. "Took him long enough...Remind me never to stall like that again..."

"Little Vinnie!" Tony Zucco shouted over the gunfire. "Reload your fuckin' gun, and then I want you to-"

"AGHHH! Nooooo!" Little Vinnie was pulled up as well, in the same fashion as the first thug.

"_Dammit_!" Tony Zucco shouted at the top of his lungs, before grabbing his fallen comrade's gun, ready to finish the job himself.

He looked up towards the top of the building that Little Vinnie was pulled towards, but saw nothing. All he could really hear was the continuing sounds of gunshots coming from his last two mobsters and the remaining police officers.

All of a sudden.. the shooting _stopped _for some reason.

Tony Zucco cocked a brow, but didn't dare expose his head from behind the dumpster. Otherwise he would run the risk of being caught in their trap.

In the midst of this distraction, the moonlight that shined on the ground revealed a shadow standing over Tony's own.

It was the shape of a _bat_!

Tony Zucco widened his eyes, before his was immediately socked in the jaw, which floored him.

_POW!_

With Tony floored, the remaining two thugs were frozen in fear. But as they finally tried to aim their guns in Batman's direction, Batman immediately twisted their arms around simultaneously and disarmed the two men.

Batman grabbed both of their heads, before slamming them together, knocking them both unconscious.

However, it was clear that Batman looked rather.. _angry_! More angry than he _usually _was!

Batman turned to face Tony Zucco with gritted teeth, before stomping towards him with _brutal _intentions! The mob boss was only just _now _beginning to stand to his feet, before Batman punched him in the face _again_! This time _harder_!

_BAM!_

Tony's nose was now broken, and was now evidently shaped in a curve as blood leaked from it like a waterfall.

"Ughhh.." Tony Zucco groaned in pain, beginning to feel slightly dizzy. "What the-"

_BAM!_

Batman then elbowed him directly in the _neck_! This immediately caused the mob leader's eyes to widen, before holding his neck in absolute agony. It wasn't hard enough to crush his windpipe, but it was enough to make him _wish _that he had!

Batman showed no restraint, much to the surprise and to most of them, _fear_, of the officers. Even Mr. _Garrison _went pale, absolutely _mortified _at the thought of what he may do to him if he found out what he had done!

Hell, he likely already _knew_, as far as Mr. Garrison was aware!

Even Caesarius was a bit stunned by this. For a split second, he allowed himself to cringe, before immediately regaining his composure.

Batman rained blow after blow, after _blow _into Tony Zucco's face. The mobster eventually couldn't help but _scream _for his life it was getting so bad! The once stone cold, intelligent gangster was now reduced to a bloody pulp, mentally _pleading _the officers to stop this and show some _mercy_!

One of the officers made to stop Batman, but Caesarius held up a hand. "No. Let the bastard get what he deserves."

Eventually, the screaming stopped, and a small puddle of blood was formed on the ground beside the now still body of Tony Zucco. Blood was _all _over Batman's fist, and Tony's face was _unrecognizable_!

It was _straight _up murder!

The heavy, angered breathing of Batman immediately ceased, and the Caped Crusader's eyes began to slowly widen as he stepped off of the now deceased Tony Zucco.

Batman held his hands out before him, and looked at the blood stained fists of his batsuit. He then looked once more at the lifeless body of Tony, before finally looking at an approaching Caesarius.

Caesarius looked at the body, and then to Batman. He was about to say something, when Batman began to uncharacteristically _tremble_!

He looked at the Admiral, remaining silent for several more seconds. Just as it looked like Caesarius was going to ask if he was alright, Batman only said _one _simple thing,

"I- I'm a _murderer_! I am no _Batman_!"

With that, Batman used his grapnel to shoot up into the air and glide away from the scene of both crimes: the real one, and his _moral _one..

Underneath that cowl, Dick Grayson, the second one to take up the mantle of Batman, and the boy who was perhaps _most _inspired by the legendary tales of the Dark Knight, now went against _everything _his hero stood for!

He had avenged his parents' murders but at _what _cost!? He may have gotten rid of their murderer, but at the end of the day, the amount of murderers in the room remained the _same_!

He was now a _murderer_! A no good _criminal_!

Deep within his mind, and with tear filled eyes, he made a vow:

He would _never _be Batman.. _ever _again…


	8. Chapter 8, Sweet Revenge

Caesarius threw Mr. Garrison into the room.

"Alright, you prick, you and your...associate are about to get what you deserve!" The Admiral declared.

Mr. Garrison saw Mr. Slave was also in the room. They were in a standard interrogation cell, but there were no cops waiting to interrogate them or anything.

"Oo, Jesus _Christ_!" Mr. Slave exclaimed. "This hard metal chair hurts my ass. Can I get a better one?"

"No." Caesarius said coldly, before turning and walking out the door. He proceeded to lock it behind him.

"Fine.. Asshole." Mr. Slave shrugged. "He _is _kinda sexy though.. I mean, that tight ass-"

"Mr. _Slave_!" Mr. Garrison cut him off. "Can't you stop thinking about tight asses for _five _seconds!?"

"No," Mr. Slave responded. "But I can try for 3. Want me to try it?"

Mr. Garrison sighed, before responding,

"Y'know what.. Just never mind.."

At that moment, another door opened, and a young man with light brown hair that reached almost to his shoulders, a much more muscular build than he had when he first arrived in South Park, and a noticeable scar on the right of his two eyes, which burned yellow.

"Well.." Mr. Garrison sighed, before looking at Mr. Slave. "We're fucked.."

"Oo!" Mr. Slave exclaimed in a giddy manner. "Getting fucked sounds like _fun_!"

"I don't even regret we're gonna die.." Mr. Garrison replied, his tone changing.

Jack narrowed his eyes. "Remember me?"

"Yeah, yeah.." Mr. Garrison responded in his usual dismissive tone. "You're the rich asshole kid who kicked Eric Cartman's ass. I _cheered _for you in that fight, I might add!" He added, somehow expecting that would help his case.

Jack began to chuckle. There was no humor in his voice. Instead, it was one of absolute _malice_. The Dark Side flowed through him.

"You remember Kyle Broflovski?" He asked. "Both of you?"

"_Kyle_!?" Mr. Slave exclaimed with a smirk. "Mmm.. I _loved _that piece of ass! That was the first one we fuc-"

"Shut the _fuck _up, Mr. Slave!" Mr. Garrison cut his dumbass, yet even gayer associate off.

"Yes...I know that..." Jack replied, stepping forward.

He looked Mr. Garrison in the eye. "If you want to live, you better give me a good reason. I want to hear you explain what you did."

"Well.." Mr. Garrison began to collect his thoughts. "We-"

"We _fucked _that whore in his asshole!" Mr. Slave exclaimed with a smirk of remembrance. "It was just _soo_-"

"Goddammit! Will you just fucking _stop_!?" Mr. Garrison yelled out, before shaking his head. "Jesus, what a queer.."

Jack looked at Mr. Slave, before asking. "You like getting fucked up your ass?"

"Oo, yes _please_!" Mr. Slave excitedly told Jack. "Preferably by a strong black man? I'm not picky."

"Oh for the love of God.." Mr. Garrison facepalmed.

Jack smirked. "Turn around and bend over."

Mr. Slave shrugged and pulled his pants down immediately, commenting,

"I guess you'll have to do.. Just hope your dick is as handsome as you are."

He then bent over, awaiting the inevitable.

At first nothing came, before he felt hot _lava_ on his ass! Jack had stabbed him in the balls with his lightsaber!

"AGHHHH!" Mr. Slave screamed in agony, followed by Mr. Garrison. "AHH! OOO! JESUS CHRIST! SO HOT!"

Jack withdrew the blade, before he made a fist with his hands. Mr. Slave's nuts were crushed like grapes.

Tears came to Mr. Slave's eyes as he heavily breathed on the ground, with Mr. Garrison throwing up on the floor.

"S- S- Sweetie.." Mr. Slave breathed. "I'm into k- kinky shit.. But not.. t- _this _shit!"

Jack didn't respond. He used the force to pull Mr. Slave towards him, before swinging his lightsaber forward. Mr. Slave fell to the ground, before realizing that he couldn't see! Jack had blinded him.

"AGHHH!" Mr. Slave screamed. "I can't _see_! You small dick piece of _ass_!"

Jack force pushed him forward, slamming him into the wall. He then pulled him back, and force pushed him into the wall again. And again. And again.

Mr. Garrison attempted to tackle Jack to the ground while he was focused on brutally _murdering _Mr. Slave, but he only received a hard smack. Jack had backhanded him without even flinching, causing Mr. Garrison to reel.

Finally, Jack ended Mr. Slave's life with by slashing him through the heart. Now, Jack turned to Mr. Garrison.

"Justice." He said coldly. "Oh wait..."

An evil grin formed on the Emperor's face, and he advanced on Mr. Garrison. "Not quite..."

"N- No!" Mr. Garrison pleaded in fear. "Jack! _Please_! Have merc-"

"Like you gave Kyle?!" Jack thundered. "Why should I show mercy when you showed him none?! Why should I care for your tears if you didn't care for his?! Why should I hear your pleas if you didn't hear his?!"

"You met him like.. a _year _ago!" Mr. Garrison exclaimed. "I'm sorry, but I know you're just gonna kill me anyways. So I gotta know. What the _fuck_!? Why do you feel _so _obligated to murder someone so _viciously_ over someone you got with after like two _weeks_!?"

Jack grabbed him by his collar. "Because he's gone. I loved him more than a monster like you could ever dream! He was my whole _world_! We were a _family_!"

Tears of rage and pain began to fill Jack's eyes. "You don't know what pain you caused him! You don't know how many times he woke up screaming because of what you did to him! I was there because he was my _soulmate_!"

He threw Mr. Garrison against the wall. "And this fucking _bastard _took him from me! He broke him! Like you did. And like that bastard...I'm going to avenge my husband."

"It's not like _we _killed him!" Mr. Garrison tried to defend. "I think you're doing this because you can't get over your _own _failures! How _you _couldn't protect him from _getting _killed in the _first _place!"

Jack's eyes burned with rage.

"You're right. I couldn't protect him..."

He looked at Mr. Garrison, before grabbing him by the neck, and applying pressure. "But I will at least have the satisfaction of putting all three of the bastards who raped the one I love in the ground!"

"Yeah?" Mr. Garrison choked out. "Whatever.. Have fun being the _tyrant _you are! One of these days, the people are gonna get pissed off, and all this bullshit is gonna catch _up _with you! And when it does? You'll be at _their _mercy.."

With that, Mr. Garrison spit directly in Jack's face, ready to be killed.

But nothing came. Jack deactivated his lightsaber, and threw Mr. Garrison to the ground. "Solitary confinement for the rest of your life." Was all the Emperor choked out.

He then slammed the door. "Someone clean that garbage off the ground and bury the body." Was all he said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack was deathly silent.

The pain in his heart continued to burn like a fire that couldn't be extinguished. What Mr. Garrison said still rang in his ears. The bastard was right. He _was _a tyrant. He was a monster.

He had failed. Failed his people. Failed the Empire he swore to protect. But most of all, he failed _Kyle_. Kyle would _hate _to see what he had become.

Drew was right. He _shouldn't _have this power. He couldn't be trusted.

He had _caused _Bebe _and _Drew's deaths. He had _caused _Kyle's death. He had _failed_ them. He had failed them _all_.

He had arrived at his destination. The South Park Parking Structure. He was on the third level. A jump would kill him.

He stepped onto the ledge, and looked down. He was about to jump, when he heard a voice call out,

"Stop!"

Jack froze, and turned to see Sonya Blade, who was in her Imperial Intelligence attire, very similar to what she wore when she was Special Forces.

The Lieutenant walked carefully towards the edge Jack was upon, and spoke once again,

"J- Jack!? What the hell are you _doing_?"

Jack looked away. "Ridding the world of a tyrant..." He said softly.

Sonya immediately caught on to what he meant by that, and shook her head, grabbing his arm and pulling him down from the edge almost without a fight. She appeared ready to talk about all this.

"You're kidding, right?" Sonya asked, not expecting a real answer. "I mean, I- I was just out on _patrol_! I had duties on this side of town to attend to. Another crazy ass _Joker _follower! And now _here _I am, seeing you about to do _this_!"

Sonya looked at Jack sincerely and asked him,

"Why do you think yourself a tyrant?.. Have you _seen _Raiden lately?" She sighed, almost certain he knew Raiden was alive. "He came by our base.. Said something about 'there are fates worse than death'.. He made it _very _clear he isn't fucking around anymore.."

Jack nodded. "I know…"

He looked up. "This is my fault..." He spoke. "_All _of this. The wars, the death, the destruction...It is _all _my fault...Greg, Drew, Bebe, Tyromairon, Trent and _Kyle _are dead. Raiden has become a _monster_, and Duncan is missing! All this because of that _stupid _replicator! A replicator _I _revealed to the world!"

Sonya took all this in, before she shook her head,

"It's _not _your fault.. As far as the Replicator goes, at least.. I'm not a therapist, I'm a Lieutenant. But this Lieutenant _does _have some new information that might put that fear to rest.."

Jack looked at her, awaiting for her to continue. She could see in his eyes that he was _afraid_. Afraid and broken.

"Well, in the midst of Raiden's crazy talk, we thought we heard him say there's not one Replicator. Not just a _few _Replicators.. But _many _Replicators! They're apparently apart of some old Outworld history.. That's where we speculate they originated, anyways.. Somehow, someway, they scattered throughout all the realms, though many are well hidden.." Sonya began her explanation.

Jack looked down. "So this would have happened anyway? Whether I found one or not?"

"Affirmative." Sonya responded simply.

Jack looked down. "I _want _to do better. I _want _to be a good Emperor. But right now...I just _can't _let go of this anger...I am no Jedi. I shouldn't even be Emperor..."

"Well, I.." Sonya began, though she trailed off. It appeared as though she was about to suggest something.

Jack looked up. "What is it?"

"Well, it.. _is _classified information, but seeing as you're the Emperor." She shrugged with the slightest of smirks. "We came across someone a couple days ago. At first we figured he was a mere nomad. Y'know, constantly travelling and such. Come to find out, the son of a bitch was a _Jedi_!"

Jack looked up, and he looked at Sonya. "I...thought they were all wiped out? You're...saying this guy _survived_?!"

"I know.." Sonya began. "Hard to believe. He says his name is 'Obi Wan Kenobi'.. And.. that he's also strong in that 'Force' stuff." Sonya shrugged before finishing seriously, "So y'know.. Maybe if you need a _teacher _to get your _mind _back straight?.."

Jack took a deep breath. "I'm going to seek him out. I need to find a way to control my anger."

He looked at Sonya. "Thank you, Sonya."

Sonya merely saluted, before responding,

"Sir!"

Jack smiled, before saluting back.

He would get this under control, and he'd make _certain _that he made things right!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Emperor Anderson?"

Jack froze, and turned to see Liu Kang as he began his walk back home not long after his talk with Sonya. Liu Kang approached Jack, and gave a respectful Shaolin bow.

"Ah, Jack." Liu Kang added. "There you are. I bring news of a most important matter."

Jack cocked a brow. "Oh? What about?" He asked curiously. He was hoping for some good news.

"It is Lord Raiden." Liu Kang informed. "He has informed me and several more of Earthrealm's warriors to meet him at his Sky Temple. You are among them."

Jack cocked a brow, before nodding. He wasn't comfortable with this. Not after what Raiden had done to Greg, but still…

"Who else does he want there?"

"I am uncertain of them all." Liu Kang honestly replied. "But I _do_ know that Kung Lao and Adia will be there, as well as Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage.."

Jack nodded in acknowledgement. "Very well. I'll be there. Thank you, Master Liu Kang." Jack replied.

Liu Kang respectfully bowed once again, before he responded with the motion of his hand,

"Come. The Sky Temple is to the North."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure about this?" Kylie asked as she, Shazam and Amelia snuck aboard the shuttle that would take Jack and Carandial to the Sky Temple.

The Sky Temple was many feet in the air, so simply walking would prove to be a difficult task. Flying up to the top of the structure would prove most simple.

"_Positive_.." Shazam emphasized with narrowed eyes. "I wanna see what this fucker is up to! The _last _thing I want is him killing someone _else_ for a simple mistake." He finished, referring to Raiden.

"Yeah." Amelia said in agreement. "Besides, dad and Uncle Carandial are going to be there!"

Kylie frowned, but didn't say anything more. She had a _really _bad feeling about this whole idea.

But still, if there was a chance to avenge Greg…

She'd take it. Because that monster killed her friend. In her mind, Raiden was no better than Lex Luthor or Darkseid. He was an evil tyrant. Nothing more, nothing less.

Inside the actual Sky Temple, Jack and Liu Kang had just arrived. Already present before their arrival was Kung Lao, Adia, Sonya Blade, and Johnny Cage, just as Liu Kang had previously said. But that wasn't all, as Carandial and a _newcomer _who they hadn't seen before was present!

He appeared to be with Sonya, and was dressed in Intelligence Military gear just as she was. The man stood at around a tall 6' 6", and was solid muscle. He was the definition of a peak condition soldier! The man was African American, had a small mustache, and a short black buzzcut.

"Everyone," Sonya Blade began to introduce to everyone, motioning to him. "This is Major Jackson Briggs."

The Major in question gave a polite wave to everyone and introduced,

"Pleased to meet everyone. You can call me Jax."

Carandial nodded, before saluting the Major. "Pleasure to meet you, Major."

Jax gave a brief look to Carandial, before giving a salute, himself.

"Likewise, Admiral.." Jax responded. "I've heard many stories about your missions."

Carandial chuckled. "And I your's. You have a very impressive resume, I must say..."

They were cut off when Johnny Cage cleared his throat, which caught their attention.

"If you guys are done sucking each other off, where's Ray-dude?.. He still hasn't shown up." Johnny Cage said in his usual cocky, crude manner.

"Yeah..." Jack said, looking down slightly. He was trying to hide his disapproval of this whole situation. But still, he couldn't let his emotions get the better of him.

As if on cue, lightning struck in the center of the room, startling everyone, and the thunder god appeared before them.

Liu Kang, Kung Lao, and Adia got a good look at Raiden. He was _indeed _very different in appearance.. He had red eyes, sported dark armor, and now possessed a strange amulet? Most peculiar, indeed..

But they still trusted their Master and Protector, nevertheless. He had never steered them wrong before, and they shouldn't judge just because he appeared different.

Sonya Blade and Jax merely stood at attention, as they were accustomed to when about to be spoken to by their higher ups.

Johnny Cage gave a smirk and held his arms out, beginning to approach the thunder god in greeting.

"Sup, Raid-"

"_Silence_, Cage!" Raiden snapped, which immediately caused Johnny Cage to back up, and get serious.

Jack narrowed his eyes slightly, but did nothing else. He could already tell this would be fun…

"What do ya see?.." Shazam whispered as he, Amelia, and Kylie remained hidden from view. "Anything?"

"I...see daddy...Liu Kang...Uncle Carandial and…" Amelia froze. "I see him..."

Shazam narrowed his eyes, ready to bolt out if necessary, before questioning,

"What's he doing?.. He isn't looking ready to attack anyone, is he?.."

"He's just standing there..._menacingly_." Amelia replied.

Raiden looked over everyone in silence, before he stood up straighter and spoke,

"Welcome to my Sky Temple.." Raiden neutrally spoke, though not without that hint of darkness that naturally sounded in his voice. "This is a holy place, so respect these grounds you walk on. I have summoned _each _of you here, because I feel that _you _all are the best chance for Earthrealm's survival at the hands of Shao _Kahn_!"

Carandial cocked a brow. "Is he preparing his invasion?" He asked.

"I do not yet know.." Raiden admitted truthfully. "I have sent a spy to Outworld to confirm this fear, however. A Lin Kuei assassin by the name of _Smoke_.."

Amelia squinted a bit. "They're talking about Shao Kahn. Apparently, he might invade or something, but they don't know yet..."

"That.." Shazam began, wanting to find any flaw in Raiden's desires, but conceded with a sigh. "Well.. that _does _sound serious.."

"And what if Shao Kahn _is _up to something?" Jax questioned Raiden. "What do we do then?"

Raiden turned to Jax, before answering simply,

"Then you will _all _be among the key warriors in our _own _invasion of Outworld, and ultimately, the assassination of Shao Kahn!"

Jack froze. An invasion of Outworld?

Sure, the Empire was powerful, just as the Earthrealm warriors were, but…

Would it be worth the cost? The Empire was still in the middle of an ambitious reorganization, and Caesarius was worried that the Empire wouldn't be capable of taking on Outworld until at least 2027.

An invasion before then would cost his people dearly.

"Of course, this isn't a one step process.." Raiden admitted, appearing to be in deep, scheming thought. "In order for Earthrealm to succeed in Shao Kahn's assassination and liberation, we would need to free the once peaceful realm of Edenia. Not only that, but we would _also _require the might of the _Shokan _on our side! With their forces combined with ours, we would have a chance.."

Liu Kang and Kung Lao appeared _very _hesitant about this as well. Mainly because of the fact that this would be a _lot _to accomplish! Liberating an entire _realm _under Outworld control? Getting the support of the _Shokan_? This would prove to be a difficult task, if it ever came to it.

"Understood.. Sir!" Sonya respectfully saluted in response, taking a deep breath. Jax followed suit, as well as Johnny Cage of all people.

Adia looked up at her masters Liu Kang and Kung Lao, before they gave respectful bows to Raiden. Upon seeing that, Adia bowed as well, also on board.

Jack hesitated. Carandial looked at Jack, unsure of what the Emperor was going to do.

Jack had enough of bowing to anybody. Memories of Darkseid were flooding back. He wanted peace. No more war. He wanted to just give his children a peaceful place to grow up. He owed them that. These wars had taken too much already…

Raiden noticed this, and he looked at Jack and Carandial, crossing his arms.

"What of you, Anderson? Carandial? What is your position in this scenario?" Raiden asked of them.

"I..." Jack began. "I understand we likely will have no choice. But the main effort in the war you're proposing, the battles fought between the armies, would be up to my men. Neither the Empire nor her people are prepared for another war. We would lose. And millions would die. Unless we have time to prepare..."

Jack stopped. "Then the Empire will not participate in a war that would see ten million of her people die."

Raiden's eyes narrowed, before he thundered,

"You have no _choice_!" This startled everyone in the room. "If Shao Kahn and his forces plan to attempt invasion, what then? This is ultimately a '_what if' _scenario! If Smoke returns with good news, then there will be no need.. If he brings the news that Shao Kahn has already made his move," Raiden shook his head.

"What would you rather lose?" Raiden now questioned Jack. "Millions? Or _billions_? If you're an Emperor, then start acting like one.."

Jack looked up. "That's what I'm doing."

He took a deep breath. "I will stand and fight if we're attacked, but I am not sending my people to the meat grinder unless there's absolutely no choice!"

He looked down. "I have rushed into battle too many times, and it's cost me four million innocent lives already. It's caused the people of this realm dead husbands, fathers and sons! It's caused children to be buried beneath rubble and starvation around this world! I thought by uniting this Realm, that we could change everything. But we can't..."

He looked up. "I will not risk the lives of my people unless there's absolutely no other choice..."

"That's what he's _saying_.." Adia now spoke up, causing everyone to look at her. She tried to remain as calm as possible, even though, in her mind, she was speaking with her parents' killer. "It's only in the event that this 'Shao Kahn' were actively _making _a move or attempt at invasion! All he's saying is that we should gain the support of the Shokan, and also liberate Edenia."

She looked up at Liu Kang.

"Wasn't it you who has told me that Edenia was much like Earthrealm?"

Liu Kang nodded with a sigh.

"I have only heard stories.." Liu Kang admitted. "But a lot of this information has been relayed to me from Lord Raiden, himself." He then looked up. "It did.. sound like a beautiful place."

"So our mission is to liberate this 'Edenia' no matter what?" Jax asked, simply wanting to make sure he knew what was happening.

"That is correct, Jackson Briggs.." Raiden responded. "Half of you will be in charge of the liberation of Edenia, while the other half works on negotiations with the Shokan, who _also _live in Outworld.."

"The Shokan _are _powerful.." Liu Kang reflected. "I have heard _many _horror stories of their prince, Goro.."

Kung Lao narrowed his eyes, having _much _disdain for that name.

In the first ever Mortal Kombat tournament, nearly 500 years ago, Kung Lao's _ancestor_, the _Great _Kung Lao, made it far into the tournament. However, before the Great Kung Lao could battle with the sorcerer Shang Tsung to secure the victory for Earthrealm, he faced _one _final challenge: Goro. The prince of the four-armed, half man and half dragon Shokan race!

The Great Kung Lao fought valiantly, but in the end was overpowered and _killed _by Goro, himself.. With that, Shang Tsung took the Great Kung Lao's soul, and Earthrealm had lost the tournament..

This brutal loss would result in another _eight _defeats for Earthrealm, which now put them at _nine _losses! If Earthrealm lost once more, then Shao Kahn had full permission to absorb Earthrealm into Outworld, making it his, forever.

"Goro _killed _my ancestor.." Kung Lao growled in a whisper, before taking a breath. "Let us hope that the Shokan do _not _get carried away.."

Kung Lao fought solely for his family's _honor_! And ever since he was alive, he had been fighting to _restore _that honor to his name!

"There is something _else _you should know.." Raiden informed everyone, getting their attention.

Jack looked at Raiden with a cold expression, awaiting what he'd say.

"You are among the most elite warriors that Earthrealm has to offer. Because of this fact, and while there is _still _room for more, I have chosen _each _of you to be competitors in the Mortal Kombat _tournament_!" He paused as everyone gasped in shock, before he finished, "The most _important _tournament in its history!"

Liu Kang and Kung Lao looked at each other, as well as down at Adia. Adia had her mouth agape, before she gently began to ask,

"Does.. Does th- this _mean_-"

"Yes, Adia.." Raiden answered. "I have observed the _evolution _of your training.. The only warrior that comes _close _to the way you have progressed is Liu Kang when he trained with Bo' Rai Cho.."

Raiden gave a slight nod, before he finished,

"And while you still have _much _more to learn throughout your life, you are _most _worthy for this position, and are _ready_.."

Adia _beamed_, before she bowed to him.

"Thank you.. Lord Raiden. I- I will _not _fail Earthrealm!"

Everyone began to congratulate Adia for this accomplishment, with Liu Kang and Kung Lao most notably giving another bow, followed by smiles that showed they were _most _impressed and proud of her.

Jack smiled, though it was marred by pain. He wished Drew and Bebe were here to see this…

But he also was worried. Worried for the fate of his people, and especially his family.

"Johnny _Cage _is _in _the tournament!" Johnny Cage cockily celebrated with a fist pump, snapping Jack out of these most serious thoughts. "Oh _yeah_!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't _believe _they're listening to that monster..." Kylie muttered under her breath. They had snuck back to the shuttle before Jack and Carandial got there, and they all had the same thing on their mind.

Was _another _war really imminent?

"What are you _doing _here!?"

The voice of Adia caused all three of their hearts to nearly jump out of their chests! They had been _spotted_!

"Wh- Where did you even _come _from!?" Shazam questioned in shock. He hadn't even _heard _her approach from behind!

"Yeah..." Amelia began. Her eyes narrowed. "Going to tell your master that we're here or something?"

Adia narrowed her eyes in response, before she spoke,

"Amelia, I love you, but with _all _due respect, what is _that _supposed to mean?.."

"You're taking orders from a murderer and a tyrant." Amelia replied coldly. "That _bastard _killed our friend!"

"Well _your_-" Adia cut herself off. She had almost let anger say something to Amelia that would have _broken _her! Adia looked away, and down at the ground, her ears folding behind her head in sadness and embarrassment.

"Well our _what_?" Kylie asked neutrally. "Are you going to justify what Raiden did?"

"Kylie _please_-" Adia began, before Shazam now cut her off.

"That bastard _killed _Greg for _no _reason other than an accident!" Shazam crossed his arms, before he added. "We're just here to keep an _eye _on him, so that he doesn't kill _another _innocent person.."

Adia was trying _so _hard to keep her emotions in check! She looked _up _to Lord Raiden! He was one of her _idols_, along with Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Bebe, and most notably, Drew..

"We saw how he reacted when dad didn't grovel at his feet." Amelia added.

"Amelia.." Adia began, taking some breaths. "It's _not _like tha-"

"Then _what _is it?" Kylie demanded.

"How can you possibly _defend _this tyrant!?" Shazam questioned. "This _destroyer _of families!"

With that, Adia had had _enough_. She narrowed her eyes, and she vaguely spat,

"Well I guess I'm not the _only _one.."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Amelia growled. Kylie crossed her arms, awaiting the answer.

Adia bared her teeth at the _thought _of what she had been holding inside for _so _long!

"Jack _killed _Mom and Dad!" Adia roared.

There was dead silence. Amelia and Kylie were rooted to the spot, too thunderstruck to say anything. They could only stand there, absorbing what Adia had said.

"He.." Adia began to shed angry tears. "He t- _took _them from me! He _admitted _it to me and Simba, _himself_! He _kept _Daddy from saving Mom in time! _He's _the reason they _died _in that explosion caused by that _psychopath_!"

Adia put her head down, tears falling to the ground, before she looked back up towards the sky and added,

"Now look.. I made something of my life.. I became good enough to become a _competitor _in the Mortal Kombat tournament! I _followed _in Daddy's footsteps so that _he _would be proud in what I could do.. To be a hero _just _like him!" Adia roared once more, causing the three others to flinch, before she finished, "And he isn't even here to _see _it in person! Though I pray his spirit, as well as Mom's, might be able to.."

Kylie looked down. "Daddy _loved _Drew and Bebe like they were his brother and sister. Whatever you think he did, it was an _accident_!"

Adia roared in her face.

"An _accident_!? Do not be _ignorant_, Kylie! He knew _damn _well what he was doing when he stalled Dad!" Adia exclaimed tearfully, uncharacteristically swearing, something she hadn't _done _much since joining the Shaolin. "You act as if he was _brainwashed _when this occurred! Go speak to him _yourself_! Go speak to _Simba_! They will tell you the same thing.." She was _clearly _distraught!

Kylie's eyes narrowed, and she clenched her fists. "Did Dad tell you that he found a hologram that showed _your _father handing my sister, brother, and mother off to Darth Vader and the _Dark State_?! I saw that hologram! It looked like he was a _traitor_!"

Adia bared her teeth with a growl and unsheathed her claws.. Something she had _never _done much before.

"Don't you _ever_.. talk about my Dad that way! Show some _respect_!" Adia warned.

"Like you showed _my _dad?!" Kylie shot back.

"You still _have _your father!" Adia growled. "And he is still around because he _feared _Dad and Alex! Feared that _they _would take his _thirst _for power away! Why do you think Alex moved to _Europe_? Far away!? Potentially to avoid the same _fate_.."

Kylie snarled. "_My _dad took down Darkseid. _He _took down Cartman. _He _saved this town more times than I could count! So don't you _dare _belittle what my father has done!"

Kylie shook her head. "And you're not the only one who lost a parent, Adia! My mother's dead because of the same thing your tyrant master is proposing!"

She looked at Adia dead in the eye, and said coldly.

"He is a greater man than Drew would ever be!"

_ROAR!_

With a mighty roar, and a fiery _fury _burning in Adia's eyes, she unsheathed her claws and slashed Kylie across her face, drawing a large amount of blood, and completely _flooring _her!

"Kylie!" Amelia yelled, rushing to her sister's side. Kylie was bleeding _heavily_. If she didn't receive medical attention…

Adia _immediately _snapped out of her trance, and backed away a bit, her eyes widened.

"K- Kylie.. _No_.. What have I _done_!?" Adia exclaimed with deep breaths, before she turned around and ran the opposite direction while shouting,

"HEY! OVER HERE! WE NEED MEDICAL ATTENTION!"

Carandial was the first to arrive. His eyes widened when he saw Kylie's bloodied face, and the red marks on Adia's paws.

The Basileus Admiral was soon followed by the Earthrealm warriors, Raiden, and finally...Jack.

Adia stood beside Liu Kang and Kung Lao, not even wanting to look at them. She was _too _ashamed in herself.. This action and lack of self-discipline would _no _doubt tarnish her reputation, and would disqualify her from competing in the tournament!

But most of all, Kylie could be _seriously _hurt! If not treated right away, she could _die_!

Jack looked at his daughter numbly, before he saw the blood on Adia's paws. He began to tremble, sheer rage starting to set in.

Adia was _far _from afraid of Jack.. But with that said, she couldn't help but feel ashamed for hurting _his _daughter as well.. She worried that, like him, she would take an innocent family member's life that was close to someone..

Jack whirled around. "So it's come to _this_?!" He said coldly. He looked at Adia, before he shook his head, and walked towards Kylie. He picked up his injured daughter, and began to walk off.

"_Stop_.." The thundering voice of Raiden caused Jack to freeze in his tracks, and look back at him through the corner of his eye. "Bring her back here.."

Jack hesitated. "Why? So you can finish her off?" He asked tearfully.

Raiden ignored that insult, and instead repeated his command, this time with more force, his eyes beginning to glow a brighter red,

"Bring her _BACK _here.."

Jack was silent, before he walked forward. He wasn't doing this because he feared Raiden. He was doing this because he could tell that if Kylie didn't receive medical attention, she'd never make it to a hospital…

He walked up to Raiden.

Raiden looked down at Kylie's now pale skin. He could tell she was losing blood. With that, he charged up some red lightning in his hands, and held it up to Kylie's face.

Normally, this would freak _anybody _out! And it _did _freak Jack out, as he attempted to pull away. However, Raiden used his _own_, much _stronger _might to pull her back, before he completed his action.

In a bright flash, all of Kylie's wounds had immediately healed up, and she was good as new.

Jack was silent, before he pulled his daughter into a silent hug.

For a split second, he was grateful. He could tell there was still that same Raiden in there…somewhere…

Jack's eyes then fell on Adia.

Adia looked _evidently _relieved that Kylie was alright, but looked down at her blood-stained paw one last time, before sighing in shame.

Liu Kang and Kung Lao both crossed their arms, before Liu Kang spoke,

"That was _very _reckless, Adia.. You are a _Shaolin_! You were chosen by Lord _Raiden _to compete in the tournament! What do you have to say for yourself!?.."

A tearful Adia looked at Kylie, before she said clear as day,

"I'm.. s- _sorry_.."

Kylie looked at her cousin for a moment, before replying. "I'm...sorry for what I said about Uncle Drew..."

Jack looked at Adia, and he knew what had happened almost immediately.

"Kids..." He said softly. "The worst mistake I ever made was making Drew my enemy. He was my brother, and it hurt when we fought over the Empire, over family, over _everything_."

He turned to Shazam and Amelia, and then back to Adia. "In the end, that feud took both of your parents away from you. And it was my fault. I never meant to hurt you, or your parents, but regardless, the road to Hell is paved with good intentions..."

He looked down. "Kids, _please,_" he begged, tears starting to form. "Don't make the same mistake I did. You're family. _We're _family."

Adia looked down with a sigh, before she approached Jack. The two looked each other in the eye, before she said,

"I realize now.. I _must _forgive you! For _Dad_.. For _Mom_.. For _everyone_.. As a Shaolin, I must forgive you.. As a family member, I must forgive you.. As my own _person_.." Adia sighed as she shook her head. "There will _always _be that feeling of dark disdain and heartbreak within me.."

"It's not your fault. It's _mine_, Adia." Jack said softly.

"It's _all _my fault..."

He looked at the two Shaolin Monks in Liu Kang and Kung Lao. "Don't blame her for this. I was the one who began all this. I, and I _alone _am to blame."

"Worry not, my child.." Raiden's usual fiery, evil looking red eyes appeared rather _calm_, as he spoke to an evidently distraught and remorseful Adia. "Your position in the tournament, as well as your reputation and _honor_, will _not_ be negated.." Raiden reassured Adia, also looking at Liu Kang and Kung Lao to let them know he was serious.

Liu Kang and Kung Lao nodded, already beginning to put the pieces together _themselves_, before they kneeled down to Adia.

"Just remember our teachings next time.. The Shaolin principle: 'Let not emotion overcome you, but utilize your _senses_'.. Anger is the _last _thing you want to overwhelm you.. It is _natural_, and _will _occur, but don't let that be your go to emotion in a situation.."

"After all," Kung Lao added with a smirk. "you could take over Liu Kang's status as the '_Chosen One' _if you get any better.."

Liu Kang rolled his eyes with a grin, before Adia smiled once again. She bowed to them both, and finally to Raiden. It was clear that she was _eternally _grateful!

Not only for keeping her dream alive, but _also _for saving her cousin's _life_..

They were _all _taken aback, save for Raiden, when they heard a voice ring out,

"Lord Raiden! I bring news from _Outworld_!"

It was the Lin Kuei assassin, Smoke. He wore black and grey ninja apparel, and held a rather gravelly voice. Literal smoke vapors surrounded his very being as he climbed the last set of steps that led to the top of Raiden's Sky Temple.

"Ah, Smoke.." Raiden responded, watching the grey ninja as he approached everyone. "What news do you bring?"

Everyone looked at Smoke in pure _suspense_! Whatever he said would likely dictate what happened next,

"Shao Kahn has set his sights on some _other _realm for the time being.. That appears to be his focus, at the moment. Earthrealm shall remain safe from the Emperor until the tournament."

Jack cocked a brow. So Shao Kahn was preparing to attack a different realm?

Interesting...

That also meant he was distracted.

"Sonya, Jax?" He asked.

"Sir?" Sonya and Jax simultaneously responded with a salute.

"Head to Edenia, and try to find as much information as you can. Try to gather allies. This alliance will need all the help it can get if it's to defeat Outworld."

"Our focus is _strictly _on Edenia's liberation!" Raiden pointed out. "Do _not _get carried away.."

"I've learned that lesson the hard way." Jack replied.

"Carandial, I need you to oversee the expansion of the military." He added.

He then took a deep breath. "Whatever happens, we need to be ready."

"You have served Earthrealm _well_, Smoke.." Raiden told the Lin Kuei warrior, who bowed to Raiden. "I will remember this next time the Lin Kuei are in need of assistance."

Jack looked at Kylie. "If you'll excuse me, I would like to take Kylie, Amelia and her boyfriend back home. They've had enough excitement for one day."

"Take them away.." Raiden said rather seriously, the darkness in him slowly beginning to return. He turned to the three of them and personally scolded, "I suggest you _think _next time you decide to sneak into these holy grounds!"

Jack sighed, before he led the kids off.

As they got into the shuttle, followed by Carandial, Kylie finally sighed. "Well he's a ray of sunshine..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carandial, Wendy, and their son, Clark, were driving towards Jack's house. Jack was hosting a small get together.

Clark had grown _quite _a bit in a short span of time. Whether it was due to another anomaly or because of where he originally came from, he now had the appearance of a _six _year old at this point! And it had only been two months!

However, his _intellect _on the other hand, was that much more mature.. _Much _more so than an average human, that is.

If one could make an estimate, his IQ would currently sit at 120-ish. _Extremely _good for a 'six year old'!

"How are you liking school so far, sweetie?" Wendy asked..

Clark kind of looked down in thought, before he responded,

"I.. I don't know, Mom. I don't _like _it there! It's.. _weird_!"

Carandial frowned. "In what way, son? Is...someone bullying you?"

Wendy looked at her adopted son, a bit concerned as well.

"Well.. There- There's this kid there, named _Larry_.. He tried to get me to give him my crackers at lunch, but I said no.. Then-" Clark paused, looking as if he didn't want to tell the rest of it, due to what occurred after that.

"Honey...you can tell us what happened." Wendy said gently.

Clark continued to look down, before he finally just came out with it,

"He.. He _punched _me in the face, but.." Clark shook his head. "Then I heard a cracking sound in his hand.. Then he fell down crying.. I- I hurt him _bad_, Mama.. I didn't _mean _to hurt him!"

Carandial stopped, and looked at Wendy, confused.

She had a similar look of worry and confusion.

By this point, they had pulled up to the house. As Wendy got out, she looked back, a bit nervously. Carandial nodded for her to go in.

As his girlfriend headed to Jack's house, Carandial turned to his son. "He punched you, but...he broke his hand?" He asked gently. "Are _you _alright, Clark?"

"I.." Clark sighed. "_I'm _fine.. But I didn't mean to hurt Larry.. Even if he _is _a jerk!" By this point, Clark gave a huff of frustration, before he got out of the car and began to vent to his Dad,

"And- And then I got in _trouble_! And my teacher _yelled _at me! Then things got even _weirder_!" He turned to Carandial with a frustrated expression, though there was tears in his eyes. "She- She looked like a skeleton! Everybody looked like skeletons! I- I could see _outside _even when the walls were there! It- It was so _scary_!"

Carandial got out of the car, and put a hand in his son's shoulder. "It's not your fault, Clark. If you didn't start it, then it was an accident… We're not mad at you."

He took a deep breath. "And you said they turned into skeletons...?"

Carandial paused. "Has...this happened before?"

"No! Never!" Clark shook his head, obviously still very frightened over today's events at school. "It- It only happened after Larry hit me! It got so _weird _after that! I- I don't know what _happened_.."

Carandial nodded in understanding. "I know, Clark...Your mother and I will talk to the principal, and make sure that Larry doesn't go after you again."

He than added. "Clark, if something like this happens again, let us know. You're not feeling sick or hurt at all are you?"

Clark immediately shook his head. "N- No, sir.. I feel just fine, now. I don't even see skeletons anymore! Not after.. I left."

Carandial frowned. He was worried about his son. His mind couldn't help but return to when they had found Clark as a baby.

Something was going on..

"If you want, after this, I can take you to a movie or something… If that might help?"

Clark's face immediately beamed.

"Ooh!" Clark excitedly exclaimed. "Can we go watch that movie they made about Uncle Jack, The Avengers, and that Batman!? It _just _came out! _Please_, Dad!?"

Carandial grinned. "Of course we can, buddy."

He ruffled his son's hair a bit, and together, father and son headed up to Jack's house.

When they got there, they saw pretty much everyone else was already there. Kenny and Caesarius were chatting about something off to the side, and…

Carandial had to groan as he walked up to his two colleagues.

"Really?" He asked in exasperation.

"So then I spread that hooker's legs on Pax'Cyran and-" Kenny began to explain to Caesarius, before Carandial cut him off.

"You do know there are children present?"

He then smirked. "Besides, it's not like we haven't heard that particular story a hundred times already..."

Caesarius shrugged. "He actually tried something different this time...So not completely the same story..."

"Pft! What do you mean 'stories'?" Kenny asked as he took a drink of beer. "This is a _completely _different hooker!" He finished just a bit too loud.

A little ways away, Jack and Stan had stopped their conversation upon hearing Kenny's declaration.

"Oh for Christ sake- Kenny! Knock it off! The kids are in the other room!" Stan scolded.

Kenny winced a bit, knowing that he had been rather loud, before he nervously chuckled and responded,

"My bad, Stanley!" As Kenny took a drink of beer after that, Stan rolled his eyes and explained loud enough for everyone in the room to hear,

"He's drunk.. He only _ever _calls me 'Stanley' when he's drunk.."

"Well...things are still crazy out here..." He looked at Stan. "How was your vacation?"

Stan looked over at Kenzi, who was playing with Amelia, Kylie, and even _Billy _who was forced to join in, in the other room. They appeared to be just playing video games, though, so it wasn't nothing horrible in Billy's mind.

Kenzi had grown _much _more mature, even more so than before she left with Stan on vacation! At this point, she biologically looked about 12, and mentally, was probably smarter than that.

It was strange with these anomalies just how _drastically _they were maturing, but Imperial scientists put on the job of this case _assumed_, at a _certain _point, it would calm down and they would grow like regular humans always did.

With a grin, Stan looked back towards Jack, before he replied,

"It was great! Me and Kenzi had _lots _of fun! Probably the happiest I've seen her before! Sucks we had to leave, but hey.." Stan shrugged. "Gotta come home to our friends _sometime_, right?"

Jack chuckled. "Yeah..."

They were caught off guard, however, when Kenzi noticed the scars on Kylie's face, and gasped slightly.

"My God, Kylie.. What happened to your _face_!? Are you alright?" Kenzi asked with evident concern. However, she then paused for a bit, realizing that could easily be taken the wrong way. "Not to sound _rude _or anything! I just haven't seen scars that _massive _on someone's face before.."

Kylie paled a bit, remembering very well what had caused that fight. Amelia looked down nervously, while Jack took a deep breath. He had a feeling something like this would happen.

However, he had no idea how to explain all this…

As if on cue, the doorbell was all of a sudden rung, capturing the attention of everyone in the house.

When Gwen looked through the door's peephole, however, she saw it was Adia. She opened the door hesitantly, which prompted the Shaolin lioness to smile politely, though there was something in her mouth.

"Hey, Gwen.. Is- Is everyone here?" Adia asked her. In her mouth, Adia appeared to be carrying what looked like a bag of Jolly Ranchers, and balanced on her back was a full fledged _cake_!

Gwen smiled, and nodded. "Yes, they're all here. Including..."

She opened the door, revealing Kenzi, Stan and Kenny were inside.

"Oh! Hey guys!" Adia greeted. "Sis, how are you?"

Kenzi had already run up towards her lioness sister as soon as she saw her, and gave her a hug.

"I'm good! I haven't seen you in _so _long! I missed you, sis!" Kenzi replied.

Adia returned her embrace with a nuzzle, before she offered the bag to Kenzi and said,

"I got something for you."

"Jolly Ranchers!" Kenzi exclaimed with a beaming face.

"I knew they were your favorite.." Adia chuckled. "And I was already out getting this cake, so I figured why not?"

Kenzi hugged Adia again, before sincerely saying,

"I _love _you, Adia!"

"Love you too, Kenzi.." Adia grinned, before she looked over to see Jack. She took a deep breath. Sure, her feelings toward him had changed now, but as she had already told him, she couldn't help but still feel _some _amount of cautiousness around him.

"Why don't you go play with your friends, Sis?" Adia asked Kenzi. "I gotta give your Uncle Jack this cake. And trust me, balancing this thing was _not _easy."

Kenzi chuckled in response, as she put a Jolly Rancher in her mouth.

"I bet not." Kenzi responded. "See ya in a bit, Sis!" With that, Kenzi stepped back into the other room with Kylie, Clark, Amelia, Calvin and Billy, before she walked up to Jack, offering him the cake.

Jack sighed, and took it. He placed it on the counter, before kneeling down, and giving Adia a gentle hug.

Adia's eyes widened, and she winced a bit, but she decided to just bite her tongue and remember the Shaolin way of forgiveness, before returning the embrace afterwards.

After a bit of time, Jack said softly. "I am sorry, Adia. I don't blame you for being angry. Hell, I can understand that anger."

He took a deep breath, before he got up.

"Well.." Adia began. "Likewise. This cake is my _own _way of saying sorry.. _Especially_ towards Kylie. I know it's not much, but it cost me every cent I _had_.. It is my hope you'll accept my offering with good heart, and that this can at least pave the way for better roads to come.."

Jack smiled. "We accept."

He paused. "Kylie said she wanted to talk to you. She still feels bad about what she said."

"Well then, let us talk.." Adia began, before she saw who else was here. "Have.. Stan or Kenny either one been informed of this? _Any _of this? Even my sister?"

Jack shook his head, before turning to the others present. He looked down, not knowing how to explain it. "A lot has happened since you guys left."

Everyone stopped conversing, upon noticing that Jack had said something.

"What was that, Jack? Carandial was busy telling me something." Stan said with a chuckle. "Is this important?" He questioned upon seeing the look on his and Adia's faces. Even Kenzi noticed this, and began to step back into the room, followed by Kylie, Calvin Amelia, and Billy.

Jack looked to Adia. "Raiden called a meeting up. Kylie, Amelia and Billy snuck aboard our shuttle.."

He looked at Adia and then at Kylie. "Adia? Kylie? How did this start? You know I wasn't there until the end."

"Wait.. Raiden!?" Stan asked with widened eyes. "But.. he's _dead_! Right?"

Adia shook her head with a sigh.

"No, well- Not _anymore_.." Adia began to explain. "Lord Raiden was resurrected somehow, though he still has yet to inform me, my masters, or _anyone _that I am aware of, of how this could have occurred.. Regardless, he was resurrected, though is noticeably.. _darker_, I must admit, than he was."

"Wait, 'darker'?" Kenny questioned. "What does _that _mean?.."

Jack took a deep breath. "He's a _lot _more aggressive. He wants us to prepare for a war with Outworld."

"A _war_!?" Kenny angrily exclaimed. "What the f- I get to go on leave, and now this asshole is wanting us to get involved in _another _war!?"

Adia narrowed her eyes a bit in frustration, tension beginning to build back up again, before she tried to calm down and diffuse,

"Not a _war_.." Adia corrected. "Merely _preparation _in such an event! Shao Kahn is the Emperor of Outworld, and is a _madman_! If he tries to find a loophole in the Mortal Kombat tournament, and tries to invade Earthrealm, then we are in _no _position to stop his assault!"

"Adia," Kenny began calmly. "you know I _love _you, and will do anything _for _you.. Hell, I loved your mother and _father_, and damn sure would do the same things for them and your sister!" He added, pointing at Kenzi.

This now caused Kenzi to widen her eyes.

"Wait.." Kenzi whispered to herself. "I- I used to have a _mother_?.."

"But with that said, it pisses me _off _how we try to have some sort of peace, and then _boom_! We're _right _back out there getting involved in these conflicts!" Kenny continued on, followed by a sigh.

"Kenny, if there's a threat, we need to at least be prepared." Jack pointed out. "We're not at war."

"So essentially," Kenny began in frustration once again, raising up a brow. "I was told I'd get to go on leave for 6 months, but now I'm _not_?.."

"No." Caesarius said. "You will get your full six months of leave. All we're doing right now is considering all the possibilities."

He sighed. "Besides, you were the one who conquered Galaxia. You and your fleets deserve the thanks of the entire Empire, and they deserve a chance at peace. That's not changing."

Kenny's only response was taking a deep breath, before he opened up another beer with a sigh.

"I just hope you guys know what you're doing.." Kenny quietly commented. "And that goes for _Raiden _too.. The _last _thing we want is another massive war right now, as I'm sure you might know.."

"I don't care what Raiden says." Jack said simply. "The Empire chooses it's wars on its own. And that only happens if we're threatened. Right now, we have some breathing room. If Raiden expects me to send my men to the meat grinder while there's a chance at peace, then he's wrong."

"And he _won't_.." Adia emphasized, beginning to grow a bit frustrated once again. "You may disagree with him, but you all should at _least _care about what he has to _say_! He's Earthrealm's _Protector_.. He's been around since its very _creation_.. If there's _anyone _who knows about this realm, and has its safety in mind, it's Lord _Raiden_.."

Jack sighed.

"I never said we wouldn't hear what he has to say, Adia. I _know _he's the protector of this realm, but that doesn't mean we're his pawns. We're allies, not subordinates."

He looked away. That wasn't the only reason he didn't like Raiden. He would work with the Thunder God, but it was an alliance of necessity. Nothing more.

"Well then, so be it.." Adia sighed, appearing to have a slight headache. "Think what you will, Uncle Jack.. I can no longer debate this matter."

Jack took a deep breath, trying to calm down. He wasn't mad at Adia, and he didn't want her to hate him. But he was worried. He didn't want his Empire to be involved in another war, not when there might be another way.

Stan was trying to stay out of this.. He personally thought of this as business strictly between _Jack _and _Adia_.. Sure, he had his own opinions on the matter, and he loved them both. But it wasn't worth the risk of pissing one of the other off.

Stan felt a tug on the bottom of his shirt, before he saw that it was Kenzi. He grinned down at her, before picking her up.

"Hey, sweetie.." Stan gently said, before giving Kenzi a peck on the cheek. "You need something?"

"Daddy?.." Kenzi began to ask Stan, confusion, wonder, and upset _all _evident in her voice. This caused Stan to frown, and seriously ask her,

"Kenzi? Baby, what's _wrong_?.."

Kenzi looked down, as if she was uncertain of whether or not she should even ask this. However, her curiosity and sadness got the better of her, and she asked Stan,

"What happened to Mommy?.."

Stan immediately froze, widening his eyes. Adia heard this as well, clenching her teeth and obtaining a similar expression. Kenny just about spit his beer out, before he choked a bit on it and began to loudly cough, as he was caught _completely _off guard by that!

Jack closed his eyes, before he said angrily.

"I need some air." He said angrily, stalking out of the room. The group heard the backyard door open and close. Gwen took a deep breath, and got up to follow him.

Kenzi slightly cringed as the door was slammed shut, before with a slightly agape mouth, asked,

"Did I make Uncle Jack mad at-"

"_No_!" Multiple people around the room, most notably Stan, Adia, Kenny, Kylie, Caesarius and Amelia.

"_No_, honey.. He's _not _mad at you. He's just-" Stan began, before he trailed off with a sigh.

"Sissy?.." Adia began firmly, catching her tearful human sibling's attention. "It's time you knew the truth.. _All _of it.." She emphasized, looking Stan in the eye.

Stan took a deep breath and nodded his head with his eyes shut. He knew she was getting older, and that it was indeed _time_.. Otherwise it would just get _more _confusing for her down the line..

Kylie looked down.

"Daddy's...sad...He knew your mother, and..." She looked at Stan and Adia before trailing off.

"Well, the truth _is_ that.." Adia began, looking off to the side and wondering exactly how she should word it.

"Your true mother passed _on_, sweetie.." Stan answered for Adia, ready to fulfill the rest of his promise to Drew. "There was.. There was a _bad _man who took you, your sister, and your Mommy _away _from us.. He was a _crazy _man!"

Adia began to gain a little more confidence now, though she knew this still wouldn't be easy.

"That's right, Sis.." Adia confirmed for Kenzi. Kenzi looked down in utmost disappointment and sadness, before she quietly muttered,

"Oh.."

"I'm _sorry_, Kenzi.." Stan comforted her with a hug. "But that crazy man is simply the reason your Mommy isn't here _today_.." He paused briefly, before he closed his eyes and added, "_Or _your Daddy.."

Kenzi widened her eyes, before she perked her head up really quick and looked at Stan in _complete _confusion.

"But.. Y- _You're _my Daddy.." Kenzi told him, wondering why her father would say such a thing. "Are you _okay_, Daddy?.."

A stray tear began to fall down Stan's cheek, as he looked unable to say anymore.

"Look.. Sissy.." Adia softly began, closing her eyes with a sigh. "Stan isn't what you would call your.. _biological _Daddy.. Which means you aren't actually _related _by blood.. He's your Daddy by _adoption_.."

Kenzi felt like her entire world came _crashing _down right then and there! She may have been young, but she _wasn't _dumb! She _knew _what adoption meant.. She understood all of what she was being told _quite _clearly..

"I'm.." Kenzi began, tears coming to her eyes. "_adopted_?.." She squeaked that last word.

Stan's fatherly instincts and Adia's _sisterly _protection both seemed to kick in at the same time, before they both gave her their own hug.

"It's okay, sweetie.." Stan reassured her. "I'll _still _be here for you, and I love you no matter _what _happens!"

"That's _right_.." Adia added on. "And _so _will I."

Kenzi didn't seem to really improve that much, but her tears _did _dry up a little bit.. She only hugged Stan and Adia back, sniffling in pure sadness.

Everyone else in the room looked down sadly. They felt so bad for Kenzi. To hear this, especially at _her _age must…

Kylie looked away. "We all will." She added. "Family sticks together..."

"Your biological parents were _amazing _people, sweetie.." Stan gently told his adopted daughter. "Your Mommy's name was Bebe Stevens, and your Daddy's name was Drew _King_.." He smiled as genuinely as possible while looking into her teary blue eyes, before he added on, "A loving mother and the Dark _Knight_, himself.."

Kenzi couldn't help but perk up a bit. She gave a sniffle, before she looked in awe of what he had just said.

"D- Dark _Knight_?.. Like _Batman_?.." Kenzi asked Stan. The two had gone to see the new movie about him, Jack, and the Avengers, and by far her _favorite _character in that movie was Batman!

Adia and Stan both smiled weakly, and with heavy hearts.

"_Yes_, Sissy.." Adia confirmed. "Your Daddy was the _real _Batman! He _saved _everyone! He saved _you _from that madman.."

Kenzi looked down, absolutely stunned at what she was hearing. Batman.. was _real_!? And he was her real _Daddy_!?

"W- _Wow_!.." Kenzi couldn't help but smile about that. Seeing that bright smile was contagious, and before you knew it, _everybody _present was smiling. "That's so _cool_! I.. just wish I could've _met _him, though.."

Everyone's faces fell just as hers' did, especially _Stan's_.. He now feared what Kenzi would _think _of him now that she knew this..

"But.." Kenzi began, before she walked over to Stan and wrapped him in a hug. "No one can ever replace _you_.."

Stan didn't know what to _say_.. He was completely _stunned_, as tears came to his eyes. He lifted up his daughter and wrapped her in a hug, before he said,

"I love you, Kenzi.."

"I love you too, Daddy.." Kenzi genuinely replied, with _much _love. She then turned to face her sister Adia, to which Stan put her down once again.

Kenzi approached her lioness sibling now, before she now hugged _her_.

"And I love _you_, Adi.." Kenzi called her sister by the rare nickname she would give her.

Adia tearfully returned the gesture, before she whispered with a warm smile,

"And we _all _love you too, Kenzi.."

Kylie and Amelia both had to smile a bit. They felt so bad for their cousin, but even still, they were glad she was so loved by everyone. They _all _cared for her.

Perhaps things could finally-

"NO!"

Everyone jumped when they heard the scream of absolute anguish coming from the backyard. It was...from Jack.

Adia narrowed her eyes, not in anger at him, but in protectiveness as she prepared to venture out back to find out what the hell was going _on_. Stan looked ready to go out back as well, kneeling down and telling Kenzi,

"You stay in here with your cousins.. Stay with Kylie and them until we get back, okay sweetie?"

Kenzi nodded almost immediately, complying,

"Okay, Daddy.."

"Kenny, you comi-" Stan began to ask, before he saw Kenny passed out drunk on the couch, causing Stan to narrow his eyes. "Well then.. I guess not.."

Kylie looked towards the door nervously. She wanted to make sure her daddy was okay. It was the same with Jack's other children.

"We're going too!" Caesarius declared as he and Carandial followed Stan and Adia outside.

When they got there, however…

Gwen lay on the ground, her neck slit, blood gushing from a fatal wound. Jack lay on the grass, broken, covered in scars and burns.

Darkclaw stood over him.

Adia released a furious growl.

"_You_.." She angrily began. Adia knew _full _well who this was! He was the one who had _killed _Tyromairon and temporarily Lord Raiden!

Darkclaw looked up, before smirking.

"Ah, Raiden's rising star..." He spoke. "Do send him my regards, child."

He then looked at the others. "Admirals." He greeted curtly, before his eyes lay on Stan. "And the adoptive father...Tell me, how is Kenzi doing? I hear she was just given such _terrible _news..."

"Don't utter my daughter's name with your _vile _tongue ever again!" Stan exclaimed in boiling anger.

Darkclaw shook his head. "Oh don't fret. I am only here for _one _target..." He turned to look down at Jack.

"You..." Caesarius snarled as he looked at Gwen's body.

Darkclaw's grin widened. "Oh, the girl was in the way..." He said dismissively.

He turned serious, however, when he looked back at Jack.

"Impressive..that you survived this long..." He spoke as he began to circle Jack. Jack was trembling, gasping in pain.

"You survived so long. You built an Empire despite the hatred of your so-called friends," he looked up at Stan and Adia with a smirk.

Adia wasn't about to listen to this freakshow for much longer. She had her eyes shut, quietly chanting some sort of traditional, forgotten Oriental language. She was praying to the Elder Gods, in the hopes that her pleas would be heard and transmitted to Raiden's Sky Temple. They needed him _now_!

"Your chant won't save him, Shaolin princess." Darkclaw said mockingly, before he sent a bolt of lightning into Jack, causing the Emperor to scream in agony.

"You think they'll miss you?" He asked Jack.

"You? An outsider? A warmonger? The one who destroyed the freedom of billions? You think they'll care?"

Adia could only chant louder and stronger. She _needed _those pleas to be heard! Things were now beginning to get _ugly_!

Darkclaw stopped. "Your 'brother' sure won't. He always did hate you. But it's a shame, because he's no longer here...I'm sure he would cheer at the sight of you, as weak and broken as you are."

Adia ceased her chants, taking a deep breath and beginning to growl. However, just as it looked like she would snap again, Stan shook her and whispered firmly,

"Adia! You need to _focus_! If you're gonna do whatever you have to with those Elder Gods or Raiden or _whatever_, then you need to _focus_! Don't _listen _to him! It's what he _wants _you to do!"

Adia looked down, ashamed that she almost committed the same offense. Her Dad would _want _her to not get so worked up over it, and do the right _thing_!

She narrowed her eyes, before closing them and chanting even stronger.

Darkclaw looked at them, his face shifting from an evil grin to a frown.

"He won't arrive in time."

He clenched his fists, and black fire began to burn in them.

He raised his hand…

Jack looked at Darkclaw, and rasped. "You...will never...be...a _god_..."

Darkclaw narrowed his eyes, and swung his burning fist down. Jack screamed in agony. There was a burst of light, before...Jack fell silent…

Everyone who was blinded from the blast, now reopened their eyes, the light now reverting back to the black of night. Stan regained his senses, before he asked,

"Jack?.." As Stan's vision now fully recovered, Darkclaw smirked, and uttered. "Long live the king..."

With that, he disappeared, leaving the still bodies of Jack and Gwen.

_FSHOOM!_

A bolt of red lightning now struck the ground, before the Thunder God himself now appeared before everyone.

"Jackson Briggs and Sonya Blade required my assistance in Edenia. Why have you summoned me, Adia?" Raiden asked the Shaolin Lioness, before he noticed the still bodies of Gwen and Jack..

Adia took several deep breaths, before a tear fell down her cheek as she looked down in defeat.

"D- _Darkclaw_.." Was all Adia could muster.

At that moment, the door opened, and Stan saw Kylie, Amelia and Calvin looking out.

Kylie's eyes fell on Jack first. Her face fell, and she took a cautious step forward. "Dad?" She asked.

It was now that Billy Batson took a step outside now, curious as to what that loud noise outside could have been.

Adia looked down at her fallen Uncle with a heavy heart. She continued to shed tears, as his body remain _unmoving_.. Adia was hoping this was some kind of _cruel _and sick _joke_! But the more she looked at him, the more reality began to set in..

Stan clenched his fists, and his eyes shut tight as he was in an angered _tremble_!

"AGHH!" Stan finally shouted at the top of his lungs, before some web fluid shot out from his wrist and towards a nearby tree. He couldn't control it, as it was released due to immense stress and inner pain.

Kylie looked at Jack's body, and tears began to fall as she fell to her knees, and grabbed his hand. "Daddy...please get up!"

Amelia and Calvin were beside Gwen, Amelia starting to cry, while Calvin grabbed Gwen's hand. "Mom..." He whispered.

Raiden looked down, before he said,

"It is my sincerest regret that I could _not _have arrived any sooner than I did.. My deepest condolences are with you _all_.."

Adia nervously approached Kylie, but was caught by surprise when the young girl hugged her, crying her eyes out. Adia's own eyes widened and she flinched slightly, only because she was caught off guard. Once she recovered, Adia returned the embrace, and whispered comfortingly,

"It's okay, Kylie.. I'm _here _for you.. Your Daddy, Kyle? Gwen? They're _all _together now.. They're _happy _to be reunited.."

Kylie took some comfort in that. "With Drew and Bebe?" She asked softly.

Adia took a deep breath, trying to keep her own emotions in check, before she looked up at the sky, Kylie following suit.

"_With _Drew and Bebe _both_.." Adia promised her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caesarius looked down. Jack's death meant that the Empire had lost it's head of state. Not to mention, he had lost a friend.

But the laws were laws. He knew Alex and his family had finished their term of office in Europe. They were the other monarchs, so by law, they were duty-bound to accept any claim he made to the throne…

Raiden beholded the emotional scene before him as he stood alone. He looked towards the ground, before his red eyes grew more aggressive, making a chilling zapping sound, before he held his hand up and teleported away in a red bolt of lightning.

He appeared instantaneously in another place. It was _scorching _hot with brimstone being the only solid platforms in what was otherwise a lake of fire, it smelled like burning flesh and infinite death, the screams of agony extended over what seemed like every _plain_, and it looked to be _infinite _in size!

This was the _Netherrealm_! Hell _itself_!

Raiden's fiery red eyes made that _same _aggressive zapping noise as he marched in the direction of a large building; more specifically a _dungeon_!

He had to pay _someone _a little visit..


	9. Chapter 9, Assemble!

Alex, Cate, Lucas and Matthew were currently packing. Their term as leaders of Europe had ended, and they were considering moving back to South Park.

Alex stopped momentarily when he picked up his personal Replicator.

He thought of all that had happened. In the space of a matter of three years, he had gone through a lifetime of pain, joy, suffering and growth. He didn't know how he was still alive. He had travelled to different planets, faced galactic enemies, and had been in charge of the European Republic.

"Seems like yesterday… the moment when you came onto me," Alex chuckled when he saw Cate enter their bedroom with a pile of clothes.

"I suppose you thought nothing of your relocation to South Park, those three years ago," Cate commented.

"Well, it was a little odd that he'd got a job having started his previous one only nine months before. I just guessed the salary was the defining factor," Alex shrugged.

Alex's communicator vibrates in his pocket, interrupting the pair's conversation.

"Hmm… Caesarius," he read aloud.

Cate shrugged, just as clueless as Alex was as to why Caesarius would contact them at an odd hour at his end.

"Good… morning, Caesarius, what's the matter?" Alex frowned slightly.

"Alex..." Caesarius began, but he stopped, taking a deep breath.

"Last night...Jack was killed."

Alex's firm face faded into one of shock and confusion.

"W- what?" he asked, almost in denial.

"Darkclaw...killed him and Gwen. The Emperor...is gone..." Caesarius responded.

Alex sighed, before clenching his jaw.

"What's the matter?" Cate asked with worry in her voice.

"Jack… has been murdered," Alex replied in anger and regret. He returned his phone to his ear.

"I'm… sorry, Caesarius. We'll be there as soon as possible. I send love and condolences to you and our friends," Alex said.

"Much appreciated, Alex...But...you were the last Emperor...we need a leader...and you and Cate are the only ones of the original six who remain..."

"Then let's pray that we join them when it is just," Alex sighed. "I shall lead from the throne and by the sword. I will not fail my friends," he declared.

"We don't expect you to." Caesarius replied. "The Empire awaits your command, when you return."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex and Cate arrived in South Park a few hours later. As they approached the airport, they saw a vast Imperial fleet had assembled in perfect formation to welcome the new Emperor and Empress.

Dreadnoughts, Star Destroyers, Battleships, and countless smaller ships all waited for them.

"Dad, why couldn't we have just used the Tesseract?" Lucas asked his father as he walked behind him.

Alex, not looking at his son, replied "Because it would be rude and improper."

As the Quinjet approached, Iron-Man decided to comment on the situation.

"Why is it that every time we come back here, we learn that somebody has died?" He asked sadly.

"Because people don't like a near-global quasi-socialist constitutional empire, and though our power is lucrative, our authority is challenged. Myself and my army fight so the citizens may live in peace. It is a noble sacrifice, but I'm not prepared to see from the grave a twat sitting on the throne who holds capital in higher regard than people with beating hearts," Alex replied.

"Then let's make sure that the assholes who did this don't take anyone else..." Steve declared.

Alex nodded. "Well, let's make this quick. I don't like the pompous ceremonies. It was Jack who decided that I was qualified to lead with him. I will honour his faith in me and remain loyal to my people and loyal to my principles," he said.

Thor sighed. "That's the best we can do..."

As the quinjet landed, they saw Caesarius was the only one waiting for them.

Alex was looking out through the window, but upon seeing the lonely Caesarius, he looked down in realisation that he and his family were all that remained of the main 'gang'. And he had already died once before. It was only because of one of his enemies that he was here today.

"Alex?" Bruce asked, noticing his friend's expression.

Alex looked at Bruce, wordless. He then forced a smile onto his face and stood up in preparation to emerge from the Quinjet.

As they exited the Quinjet, Caesarius saluted sadly. As he approached the Admiral, Alex noticed a stray tear fall from the normally stoic Libertus' eye.

"Welcome back..." Caesarius greeted.

"It's gladdening to be back. If only it were in less tragic circumstances," he sighed sadly.

Alex noticed Lucas and Matthew walk up to his flanks. He looked at both of them, their innocent faces, untouched by conflict or grief or age. Their smiles encouraged him to reform his own. He palmed their heads before motioning for Caesarius to continue.

"As the only Emperor left, your claim to the throne will not be challenged. Henceforth, you are the Head of State of the Dilanian Empire."

He looked down. "Jack and Drew would be proud..."

Alex smirked. "They'd be jesting like the loveable idiots they were," he chuckled.

"They would..." Caesarius chuckled.

He turned serious. "Emperor...the Empire is yours to command."

Alex nodded curtly.

Caesarius turned to Cate, and nodded. "Welcome back, miss Cate."

"Thank you, Caesarius. It's nice to be back," Cate smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex and Cate were heading over to Jack's house, intending to check on Jack's children.

"It's going to be odd to visit a Jackless house," Cate remarked.

"Indeed. It's only right that we look after his children as if they were our own. Their parents cannot be replaced, but they will be protected nonetheless," Alex declared.

As they approached, they saw a full grown male lion and a lioness were also approaching. It took them a moment to recognize them, but it was Simba and Nala!

This put a smile on the face of the Emperor and Empress. Muscles that hadn't been moved for a few days allowed for a grin of happiness.

"Simba, Nala! It's wonderful to see you both, if only it were in better circumstances," Alex sighed.

Nala smiled. "Mom! Dad!" She said happily, running up and nuzzling them. Simba smiled, though his smile was more pained.

"I almost didn't recognise you. You've grown into the beautiful lioness I knew you would become," Alex said as he stroked Nala.

"I'm proud of you, and I'm happy for you and Simba," he added.

Nala smiled, before she frowned.

"Simba and I found...out I was pregnant today. He was so excited to tell his dad..."

Alex's mouth hung open. Everyone waited nervously for his reaction, until at last he leaned down to wrap his arms gently around Nala's neck.

"Congratulations!" he exclaimed after kissing her forehead.

Nala smiled a bit at that. "Thanks dad..."

"Like I always say, one moment of happiness and hope for every one of sadness and despair," Alex said.

Simba frowned a bit at that, but said nothing. He was happy that Nala was expecting, and he loved his uncle and aunt, but he wasn't really in the mood for philosophy right now...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex and Cate entered the house, and saw Calvin and Amelia were watching SpongeBob. However, both seemed distracted, and weren't laughing at all like they usually did, particularly as this was 'Chocolate with Nuts'. Kylie was nowhere to be seen. They also noticed a boy about Amelia's age sitting beside her. He looked rather nervous, almost as if he wanted to say or do something in particular, though it wasn't clear _who _he wanted to speak to..

Alex felt the warmth in his face that was there be replaced by the coldness of grief, guilt and regret. He had seen in old friends the way grief sucks the ability to experience joy from even the most innocent souls.

"Hello, children," Cate broke the silence of the audience.

Amelia looked at them, before saying dejectedly. "Hey Aunt Cate, Uncle Alex..."

Billy Batson pointed towards the both of them and questioned Amelia, not really expecting an answer,

"This is your Aunt and Uncle?.. You haven't mentioned them much before." Billy then stood up and extended his hand towards Alex, then to Cate for a handshake in greeting. "Hey.. My name's Billy. Good to see ya.."

For a moment, Alex looked like he was suppressing the urge to laugh, but shook Billy's hand anyway.

"Pleasure to meet you, Billy," Alex said. "Strong grip, I like that," he added.

Cate shook Billy's hand also.

"Yeah, well.." Billy began with a sheepish chuckle, referring to Alex's comment. "I guess ancient powers from a weird god dude will do that.."

Amelia smiled a bit, before adding. "Did I tell you about the watch I found?" She asked, holding up the Omnitrix for Cate and Alex to see.

Alex went to say something, but found himself simply nodding in acknowledgement. "That's a very nice article," he commented.

Billy chuckled, and upon noticing Amelia wasn't quite sure how to respond, he added,

"Pft, yeah.. 'Nice'. Just wait 'till you actually see it in _action_!"

"Yup," Amelia grinned. "I can turn into _ten _different aliens! Helped Dad quite a bit!"

Her face fell at the memory, but she took a deep breath, trying to control the sadness. "I hope he's proud..."

Billy put a hand of comfort around Amelia's shoulder, pulling her close, before Alex smiled slightly.

"I know he could not be more proud of his children," Alex declared.

Amelia sighed. "I hope you're right..."

Cate looked around, still unable to see Kylie.

"Do you know where Kylie is?" she asked.

Amelia sighed. "She's up in her room...Daddy's death hit her very hard..."

"Yeah.." Billy couldn't help but share Amelia's sympathy and sadness. "She's lost so _much _lately.. Kyle, Jack, and Gwen just as these two have.." Billy motioned towards Amelia and Calvin. "But also her crush and best friend, _Greg_, on top of that.."

Billy tried his best to not appear angry whilst thinking back on that day. Even though Raiden showed _signs _of still being that same god he once was, Billy _still _held bitterness and anger over what he did to his friend..

"Maybe you could talk to her?" Calvin asked Alex.

"Honestly, I think Cate can relate with her the most," Alex replied.

"I'll go talk to her," Cate nodded.

"She's in our room, on the right." Amelia pointed down the hall.

Cate nodded in acknowledgement before she turned to follow the directions. The door to the room was closed. Cate knocked on it.

"Go away..." Kylie whimpered from the other side of the door.

Cate sighed. "Kylie, it's Cate. I'm here to help you," she said.

There was a slight pause, before the door opened. Cate was stunned to see Kylie's eyes were red from tears, and she had an utterly broken expression on her face…

"I know what you're feeling. You want to be left alone, you just want the pain to go away," Cate said as she sat down on a chair.

"But the thing is, the pain will always be there, but what matters is how you move on. While you think now about what you have lost, it may be better to think about what you will gain from now on. The life that you will live, rather than regret what could have been. I know it's a cliché, but your father would not want you to allow yourself to be consumed by grief," she said softly.

Kylie looked down. "I know...I just...miss him so much...I miss them _all _so much..."

"I know. I miss him too… we all do. But he won't want you to miss your life spent on grief. I want you to grieve properly, but healthily also. Do not be afraid to talk, don't let it fester and destroy your mind," Cate replied.

Kylie took a deep breath, before nodding. She then hugged Cate. Cate accepted and returned the gesture.

"Cate?" Kylie asked softly.

"Yes?" Cate looked down at Kylie with a motherly smile.

"You and Uncle Alex are staying right? You won't leave again?"

"No. Alex finished his term as the President of the European Republic. Our full attention is on the Empire," she assured the child.

Kylie smiled again, feeling at least some comfort. She was glad to have something to remember her father…

She missed him, but she would make him _proud_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Aghhhhhh_!"

A scream of agony echoed throughout the seemingly endless plains of the Netherrealm. Deep underneath the brimstone platforms, and inside a building made of oni (demon) bones, was a _dungeon_..

It wasn't just _any _dungeon, however. It was Quan _Chi's _dungeon that the sorcerer used to torture his enemies. There were such devices as iron maidens, hellfire cauldrons, whips laced with cobra venom, among multiple other _unspeakable _torture devices..

To top it all off, below even the likes of the dungeon's _torture _chamber, was Moloch's _Lair_.. Moloch was an oni, a demon, that stood almost 8 feet tall in size, and had to weigh a good 1,000 pounds at minimum. Moloch was blue, had piercing yellow eyes that shimmered unmercifully in tone, and utilized a gigantic _ball and chain _as his weapon of choice. Moloch always loved to crush the bones of his victims while they were still alive, before consuming them until only their battered bones remained.

Quan Chi usually reserved Moloch's Lair as the final resting place of his victims, leaving them there to die, before their soul would be trapped and added to his personal collection.

However, very recently, Quan Chi allied with _another _sorcerer: Shang _Tsung_.. Shang Tsung had _mastered _the black craft of soul stealing. Each and every soul he consumed was stored in his Soul Chamber, where _trillions _of them were gathered! Whenever he had use of a particular soul, all he would have to do is desire its existence within him, and he could shapeshift into that particular person at will..

It didn't really matter, nor solely _work _that way, however.. Shang Tsung had grown so powerful over the centuries, that he could shapeshift into somebody whether he had their soul or _not_..

With Quan Chi and Shang Tsung working together, the world _feared _what would happen..

That is.. Until Raiden's resurrection..

_It was not long after the Thunder God's demise at the hands of Darkclaw that Shang Tsung discovered his lifeless body. It was no longer filled with the same energy it once was, and was buried beneath the grounds of the Wu Shi Academy.. _

_Disguising himself as a monk, Shang Tsung ventured inside the grounds of the Shaolin and the White Lotus, upon sensing that disturbance within himself.. It was as if Raiden's very soul was calling out to him, ready to be reaped.._

_And upon digging up the Thunder God's corpse, the sorcerer did just that.. _

_What little energy still remained within Raiden was merely his soul, trapped in limbo and not knowing where to go. The Elder Gods somehow hadn't sensed it yet, and it was impossible for a god's soul to be transported to the Netherrealm post-death unless the Elder Gods deemed it necessary, so Shang Tsung took matters into his own hands.._

_He smirked wickedly, getting a devious idea.. _

_After taking Raiden's soul, which in turn caused his physical body to disappear as well, Shang Tsung ventured to the Netherrealm, where he knew Quan Chi still remained.._

_After being informed of Shang Tsung's plan, the pale white sorcerer with red symbols of dark origin permanently marked upon him, immediately commanded,_

"_Surrender the Thunder God's soul to me.. Together, we can create an unstoppable enforcer.. One that succumbs to OUR will, and ours alone.."_

_Shang Tsung could only laugh wickedly at the top of his lungs, the two of them now venturing into Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits: a place where Shang Tsung experimented with discarded souls and corpses, in an attempt to create new life. Basically, it was like Frankenstein, where he played God.._

_Shang Tsung released Raiden's soul, as promised, which prompted Quan Chi to rise high his Amulet, an ancient relic crafted by the Elder Gods long ago for still unknown reasons, which held IMMENSE power! The one who wielded it was essentially a god in his OWN right.. It had the power to create or destroy whenever the wielder wanted.._

_Quan Chi began to chant dark magic, as the Amulet began to glow a bright green. The surrounding area began to shake for a minute, before eventually, it stopped.._

_Quan Chi's chants had ceased as well, and with a blinding green flash, Raiden's body appeared on a lone table in front of them.. He looked noticeably DARKER, in completely different wardrobe altogether now.._

_Shang Tsung and Quan Chi smirked evilly, observing their work. Before long, they would conquer ALL of Earthrealm.. And not long after that, ALL realms that existed! _

"_Now to put on the finishing touches.." Quan Chi commented, before he prepared to raise high the Amulet again. _

_However, just before he did, the Thunder God's eyes shot open. They were now an evil and aggressive looking RED!_

_Raiden shifted his gaze immediately towards Quan Chi and Shang Tsung sitting up. He looked absolutely ENRAGED!_

_Shang Tsung and Quan Chi widened their eyes, before Shang Tsung fearfully exclaimed,_

"_DESTROY him!"_

_Quan Chi rose high the Amulet in a nervous scowl in order to do JUST that! _

_However, a painful zap of red lightning caused Quan Chi to scream in pain, having noticed it was even MORE powerful than before! _

_*CLANK*_

_The Amulet hit the ground, leaving Quan Chi much more vulnerable! In the midst of his distraction, Raiden charged up some lightning and electrocuted the pale sorcerer, the pain causing him to fall unconscious._

_Shang Tsung was NERVOUS now! He now had an evil, ANGRY thunder god marching towards him, his powers of sorcery being the only thing that could save him! _

_Shang Tsung assumed a kombat stance, before he shot a flaming skull at Raiden. However, it merely dissipated on Raiden's torso, revealing that the blast did little.._

"_WHAT!?" Shang Tsung shouted in exasperation, before what he saw next made him pale.._

_Raiden had Quan Chi's Amulet in his HANDS! _

_The blast had done nothing, because a god.. had just become a GOD! _

_Raiden blasted the shape shifting sorcerer with another ball of lightning, which like Quan Chi, caused him to fall unconscious._

_Raiden now stood over the two fallen sorcerers, beholding his newfound power._

_It was ALL beginning to come back to him.. _

_DARKCLAW!_

_HE was the one who had killed him! The one who had nearly DESTROYED Earthrealm! _

"_He MUST pay!" Raiden exclaimed aloud, gripping the Amulet tightly in his grasp, before sticking it on his chest, where it was now put on display. "They will ALL pay! Those who put Earthrealm in harm's way will be destroyed.."_

_A groan from Quan Chi caught Raiden's attention, which meant that before long, the sorcerer would wake up._

_Enveloping both in his teleport lightning, Raiden only uttered one final thing,_

"_YOU two, however, I will make examples out of! You shall remain in CONSTANT torture in your own dungeon in the Netherrealm.. forever!"_

_With that, Raiden teleported himself and the two sorcerers to the Netherrealm, the sorcerers' next journey being an eternity of suffering.._

The screaming in the present time finally ceased.. This _surprised _Shang Tsung, the source of the screams. He hadn't stopped feeling unspeakable pain for what seemed like an _eternity _now, even though in reality it was only about a couple months.

Shang Tsung took _deep_, labored breaths, before someone aggressively dragged his battered and worn body off of the torture table, and onto the ground. The sorcerer landed directly on his wounds, which caused him to suppress even _more _screaming!

Looking up through blurred vision at who had done this, he paled slightly when he saw that it was _Raiden_..

"P- _Please_, Thunder God.." Shang Tsung pleaded, out of breath. "I b- _beg _of you.. Have.. _merc_-"

"_Mercy_!?" Raiden thundered, causing Shang Tsung to flinch. "You mean the lack thereof you showed _Earthrealm_!? Your sinister tactics have cost _trillions _of souls, Shang Tsung.. From Earthrealm and _other _realms alike.. But _no _longer!"

Raiden held high the Amulet, which caused Shang Tsung to gasp,

"Do not think of this as a mercy killing.." Raiden assured Shang Tsung in warning. "This is merely something I _require _of you! With your soul in my possession, with it I will gain your knowledge of sorcery and dark magic!"

"Y- _You_.." Shang Tsung breathed, before he coughed aggressively, nearly hacking up a lung. "a- are _insane_!"

Raiden said nothing more, only firing out a green light from the amulet, causing Shang Tsung to scream in agony,

"AGHHHHH!" The sorcerer screamed as the beam of light burned his skin, drowning out the _nearby _screams of Quan Chi inside the _hungry _Moloch's Lair..

Within several seconds, the beam of light disappeared, and with it, the sorcerer's body..

Raiden now aimed the Amulet directly at himself, before in a flash of green, Shang Tsung's soul and centuries of sorcery knowledge were now within _Raiden_..

Having completed his task, Raiden held his hand high, before teleporting out of Hell in a flash of red lightning.

The next phase of his plan would _soon _begin: kill Darkclaw, and rescue the souls of Jack and his family.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was cold. The floors and walls of the cell were damp, and it was dark…

Kyle rested her head against Gwen's chest. It had been _two_ months since Gwen had arrived here.

Two months since Jack had been killed with her…

In all honesty, Kyle was hurt at first, but by now…

Let's just say being trapped in the same cell for God knows how long made them a lot closer.

"What's your favorite memory of Jack?" Gwen asked the slightly shorter girl.

Kyle chuckled, before she responded. "Stuff like this...just us...cuddling. I felt safe, protected..."

She took a deep breath as Gwen rubbed her back gently. "What about yours?"

"Just...dancing..." Gwen replied whimsically. "It was just a few days before...it happened...We were dancing to 'I'm Gonna Stand by You' by Rachel Platten or something..."

Kyle smiled a bit, before saying.

"I still think he's going to rescue us..."

"He's a fighter, so that's a very real possibility..."

At that moment, the sound of what appeared to be _lightning _filled their ears, which startled them and caused their eyes to widen, prompting them to hold each other tighter. Gwen wrapped her arms protectively around Kyle.

As the blinding red light disappeared, the two of them looked outside their cell to see..

Kyle's eyes widened. "RAIDEN?!" The two asked in shock. Kyle in particular was stunned by his new appearance.

"How...what-" Gwen began, before Raiden blasted the confining steel bars clean off with a ball of red lightning, once again catching the two off guard.

"Follow me if you want to get out of here.." Raiden bluntly told them, his tone holding that of pure neutrality. His mind was only set for _one _goal! "Jack is still confined at the hands of Darkclaw. We will head to their location now. It took me multiple moons to locate, but I think much like your location, I have _his_ set in stone."

Kyle and Gwen looked to each other, before following the Thunder God.

"He seems different..." Kyle said to Gwen, confused by Raiden's behavior and look.

"Long story..." Gwen sighed as they ran after Raiden.

Raiden stopped in his tracks, which caused Gwen and Kyle to do the same, before Raiden lifted his hand up and enveloped himself and the two girls in red lightning, teleporting out of this dark prison stuck between realms..

When the lightning dissipated, they were teleported to a vast throne room. Jack was chained to a table and didn't look so good. He was covered in bruises, burns, and cuts. His hair extended down beyond his shoulders, and a long scar now ran from his forehead, past his eye to his neck.

His eyes widened, and he looked towards them. It was Raiden, Gwen and…

For a split second, everything stopped for the Emperor. He had never thought he'd see her again. But here she was… The love of his life… Alive…

Raiden said nothing as he marched straight up to Jack, before, with his own godly strength, combined with the strength the Amulet provided him, literally _tore _Jack's chains off their very shackles!

After freeing Jack's legs as well, Raiden slightly backed up and crossed his arms, waiting for Jack to inevitably attempt to get up.

Jack stood up, and looked at Gwen and Kyle. Tears of joy began to fall down Jack's battle-scarred face as he rushed forward and pulled both women into a hug. All three began to cry joyfully.

He stopped, however, when Kyle whispered something in his ear. At first, he seemed shocked, before he looked to Gwen, then to Kyle, and smiled.

"You sure?" He asked them both. "Yes." They both declared firmly. Kyle and Gwen's hands were entwined tightly together.

He smiled, and was about to hug them again, when a burst of dark energy sent Kyle _flying. _

"No!" Jack yelled.

But it was too late. Kyle plunged into the dark green pool on the other side of the room. Jack's eyes widened. That...was the River of Death. When a soul entered there, they dissipated, becoming part of the nether world of the Force, their consciousness ending…

Jack, Raiden and Gwen turned to see Darkclaw approaching. "You are stubborn! I'll give you that!" Darkclaw snarled hatefully at Jack.

"And you just couldn't leave well enough alone, could you Raiden?" He demanded.

"Well no more! I am going to end this back and forth _now_!" Darkclaw added.

Raiden's red eyes zapped with _fury_! He looked at Darkclaw with _murderous _intent! The score appeared to be 1-1, and this was it.. The two of them looked damn near _ready _to end the other's very existence!

"Yes." A voice thundered, and Raiden saw…

Tyromairon stepped into view. The Oikoumene god materialized before them, and he crossed his arms. "It does..." He snarled, joining Raiden.

However, to Tyromairon's surprise, Raiden appeared to give him an angered _scowl_!

"Tyromairon, this is _my _fight! Not _yours_!" Raiden thundered, the darkness appearing to overtake him. "I will end his very _existence_! And do it _alone_.."

Tyromairon cocked a brow, somewhat stunned by his old ally's behavior. Was it…

Tyromairon's eyes fell on the amulet, and he took a step back, getting between Jack and Gwen in case the fight between Raiden and Darkclaw grew too destructive.

However, Jack paid them no mind. He took a deep breath, and ran at the River of Death. Raiden and Tyromairon both knew what would happen if he stayed in there too long…

"No!" Tyromairon commanded, while Raiden instead turned towards Darkclaw, charging up a torrent of lightning in his hands.

"I will make you _wish _you were being tortured in the confines of the Netherrealm by the time I'm through with you!" Raiden threatened. "But even that is _far _too lenient a punishment!"

"Oh drop the act!" Darkclaw dismissed, activating the Shadow Blade. "We're the same you and I! I just _embrace _my darkness and superiority!"

"You have _violated _the sanctity of Earthrealm's safety!" Raiden exclaimed. "And for that.. I will absorb your very _soul_!"

With that, Raiden made the first move, unleashing that strong torrent of lightning directly into Darkclaw. Darkclaw was pushed back slightly as he blocked the blast with the Shadow Blade, before sending his own dark energy strike at the Thunder God.

Focusing his thoughts into the Amulet, Raiden merely absorbed Darkclaw's dark energy blast, before counter firing it directly back _at _him!

Darkclaw sent another blast, and the two streams of energy met, producing a fiery nexus in the center. Darkclaw, however, began to struggle a bit as he was pushed back. Seeing an opportunity, however, he used his powers to pull the ceiling down towards Raiden.

Raiden looked up to see this, but as was common even before he possessed the Amulet, Raiden instantly teleported out of the way of the falling debris, before he ended up directly _behind _Darkclaw! Not wasting a second, Raiden shot a blast of lightning into Darkclaw's back, temporarily knocking him to the ground.

Darkclaw rolled out of the way, before sending another blast of energy at Raiden. Raiden wasn't able to utilize the Amulet in time, and he was directly hit in the face, which sent him stumbling back a few inches, but no farther.

Darkclaw growled, before lunging forward, swinging the Shadow Blade at Raiden, sending a series of vicious strikes at him.

However, his strikes were interrupted when his Shadow Blade met with Raiden's Lightning Staff!

Now at a current standstill, the two stared menacingly at each other, as the roaring currents of the River Of Death were heard in the distance.

"I should have _never _have let the _Elder _Gods convince me of _confining _you all those centuries ago!" Raiden exclaimed, his tone full of bloodlust. "I should have _ended _you right then and there!"

"You were weak then, Raiden! You never had the strength to be a true god!" Darkclaw replied with equal venom. "You're still weak! Your subjects won't bow to you for long! You're no protector, you're a tyrant, same as I, Shao Kahn and the Dragon King before _him_!"

Darkclaw was surprised to see that Raiden hadn't so much as even risen a brow of thought! Instead, Raiden continued to stare him down, before the Dark Thunder God responded simply,

"Tyrant or not, I now get to undo my _mistake_!"

Darkclaw laughed. "You know that no-one but that _boy _can destroy me! And he's gone! Trapped forever in the River of Death!"

He pushed forward, sending Raiden back a bit. "And as he dies, so does any chance of your victory! I. _Am. __**Inevitable!**_"

Raiden's expression still never changed, and as his Lightning Staff now surged with red lightning, Raiden looked Darkclaw in the eye and said one thing,

"There are fates _worse _than death, Darkclaw.. I don't _have _to destroy you, nor do I _want _to.. Allow me to give you your first lesson in _suffering_!.."

Just as Raiden said that, the River of Death pulsated. Tyromairon and Gwen turned to face it, watching as it began to glow…

It never glowed like that! Not unless…

Suddenly, a hand reached out, and grabbed onto the ground. Slowly, Jack rose from the River, cradling Kyle in his arms as he stood up. The effects of the River, aging into dust for physical bodies reversed. They aged back to their early twenties.

Gwen rushed at the two, and all three embraced. Jack held both girls close, before he looked at Darkclaw coldly.

"See ya in hell..." He said viciously, before looking to Raiden, awaiting the move of the Thunder God.

With Darkclaw notably distracted, Raiden gritted his teeth, and with one mighty hurl, tossed his Lightning Staff directly through the chest of Darkclaw, and used the staff as a lightning rod, electrocuting him from the inside, which caused a burst of white to blast from the epicenter, as Darkclaw was consumed by the electricity.

Darkclaw screamed in agony as his body began to dissipate as the lightning consumed him…However, Raiden wasn't about to let him off _that _easily!

Not satisfied with Darkclaw's screams, Raiden narrowed his eyes and clenched his fist _tighter_, increasing the voltage of the lightning. He wanted to see Darkclaw _suffer_!

Darkclaw's screams continued. Gwen and Kyle looked away from the sight. Jack pulled them close, but didn't take his eyes off the sight.

However, in a final gesture of defiance, Darkclaw thundered. "Earthrealm will _never _be safe! I _will_ return!"

Having had enough of Darkclaw's mouth, Raiden decided to end him. Pulling the Amulet off his chest, Darkclaw was now enveloped in a burning green beam, being forcibly sucked _into _the Amulet!

There was silence as the light dissipated. It was over. Darkclaw was defeated…

"It's okay..." Jack whispered to Gwen and Kyle. "It's over..."

Tyromairon looked to Raiden, before nodding curtly. Raiden shot his blood covered Lightning Staff with lightning, which transported it away from this place, before he looked to Tyromairon now.

Raiden crossed his arms, before he gave a curt nod in return.

"It is over.." Raiden officially announced. "Darkclaw's soul is confined in this Amulet, where escape for him is _impossible_.. He will threaten Earthrealm _no _longer.."

Jack took a deep breath, before he said softly. "Thank you...Lord Raiden..."

Raiden looked at Jack, actually surprised that he had finally addressed him as 'Lord'. The darkness not as strong as it once was, Raiden began to speak more genuinely now,

"Gratitude is unnecessary." Raiden stated simply. "All that matters is that your souls are safe, and that _Earthrealm _is safe.."

Jack nodded, before turning to the two loves of his life. "Let's go home..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kylie, Amelia, Calvin, Billy, Stan, Kenzi, Kenny, Clark, Lucas, Matthew, Simba, Adia and Nala and their families were all gathered for the official ceremony to welcome Alex and Cate back home.

It was a bittersweet occasion, to say the least.

The kids were all sitting together in a field away from the main event, just chatting.

Adia was the first to notice something. She could hear the approaching footsteps. Two sets, to be sure…

The Shaolin Lioness quickly, yet quietly made a sudden sprint in their direction to get a look at who this might be before they made their appearance known.

"At ease, young one." A familiar voice spoke.

Adia's eyes widened, as she took a few steps back, Tyromairon now stepping into view.

"_T- Tyromairon_!" Adia exclaimed in stunned awe. "What are you doing _here_!?"

The commotion caught the attention of the other kids, as well as Stan and Kenny, who followed after them to make sure they were safe.

"Lord Raiden led a brilliant rescue." Tyromairon explained.

He smiled. "It is a pleasure to see you again, Shaolin warrior." He said with a traditional Shaolin bow.

Adia grinned, and did the same in return. However, her curiousness got the better of her, before she asked,

"Well, what do you mean by 'rescue'? Who did Lord Raiden _rescue_?.."

At that moment, they saw two familiar faces join Tyromairon. Jack and Gwen.

For a split second, Kylie, Amelia, Calvin, and Simba stood there in shock, before Kylie rushed forward. She grabbed onto her father tightly, crying tears of joy while Calvin and Amelia did the same with Gwen.

However, their expectations would be _massively _outdone when the familiar sound of Raiden teleporting into view was heard.

But the thing was.. he wasn't _alone_..

In that moment, Stan and Kenny widened their eyes, before rubbing them to do a double check, making sure they weren't just _seeing _things!

"K- _Kyle_!?" Stan exclaimed, tears beginning to come to his eyes.

Kyle began to tear up, and she rushed towards her two best friends. Stan and Kenny couldn't help but laugh with joy as they quickly ran to their best friend.

Stan was the first to hug Kyle, which lasted about a good 30 _seconds_! Finally, it was Kenny's turn. While Kenny's hug was a bit tighter, Kyle was still glad to see him again, nonetheless.

"It's you! It's _really _you!" Kenny exclaimed, simply overjoyed.

Kyle chuckled, before hugging both. She stopped, and Jack as well, both stopped when they saw Simba approaching.

"You're...so big!" Kyle chuckled, which caused Simba to nuzzle her affectionately.

"Hi mom..." He said joyfully.

Jack, who was still holding Kylie, walked towards Stan and Kenny.

"I went to Hell itself for her. Does that prove that I am right for her yet?" He asked with a slight grin.

"Dude," Stan began. "You proved yourself a long _time _ago.."

"Yeah," Kenny agreed with a shrug, before he added, "but I guess going to Hell earns you some pretty wicked bonus points.." He chuckled at the end.

Jack chuckled, before his face fell.

"I...tried to find Drew and Bebe..." He said softly.

Adia's face cringed slightly, while Kenzi perked up, still remembering those two names.

"You mean my real Mommy and Daddy?" Kenzi innocently asked.

Jack nodded. "Bebe was...at peace. I couldn't bring her back...But..." He trailed off. "I couldn't even _find _Drew. I searched, but he was nowhere to be found."

"Though it pains me to inform you," Raiden began. "There are often times where souls just aren't _present _in the River Of Death.. That is usually due to one of three potential things.."

"And what things might those be?" Adia got out her question, trying not to get too emotional at the mention of her Dad.

"The first is that someone, a sorcerer for instance, may have taken his soul directly from the River, which in this case would have been Darkclaw, due to his utter dominance over that particular region."

Raiden looked down,

"But seeing as Darkclaw has been defeated, I have ruled out that theory."

Tyromairon nodded, before adding. "Another possibility is that they...have already become one with the Force, and their consciousness has dissipated, becoming the water of the River."

Thinking back to the graphic detail of her Father's demise, Adia evidently cringed one last time, before she asked,

"And.. the _third _theory?.."

Raiden and Tyromairon looked at each other for a few seconds, the silence reigning for a good while. The silence was eventually broken when Raiden looked at everyone and informed,

"He could still be among the living.."

There was silence for a good few seconds. Jack looked down, before he thought for a moment. He had seen Drew's body alongside Bebe's. Hell, it was still buried.

Jack froze. Perhaps...there could be _some _way to tell if that actually was Drew? Because if not, that meant that somewhere, Drew was alive. But where?

Adia stood there in silence, everyone appearing to set their gaze upon her. Taking a deep breath, Adia looked into Jack's eyes and said,

"Let's go to the Graveyard.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack looked at the scanner. He wasn't about to disturb Drew's grave if it really was his friend. But this would be able to tell if this body was Drew's. While it had the same DNA, it could also tell when the body was _made_. If Drew had a Replicator, for example, he might have been able to make a clone…

Finally, the results came back. Adia, Stan and Kenny looked at Jack, though they didn't have very much hope within them. After all, from what Jack had described of what he saw that night, it looked _pretty _convincing that Drew was _dead_..

However, when Jack saw the results, his eyes widened, and he showed them the screen.

June 3rd, 2019 was the date of it's creation. The _same _day Drew had died.

"That's.." Adia began, her eyes beginning to water. "Th- That's _impossible_.." She quietly muttered towards the end, completely speechless.

"You mean.. Drew's _alive_!?" Stan exclaimed, before Kenny snapped out of his trance.

"Try it again! Make sure that thing ain't a _dud_.." Kenny told Jack.

Jack tried again, and there was the same result. And again, same result.

After five straight tries of the same thing, it became clear that…

"He's.." Kenny smiled. "_Alive_!"

Stan looked overjoyed over this news, though was rightfully _very _confused.. Why would a clone of Drew had been _made _that night? What did this mean for Kenzi if he eventually _did _come back?..

Jack stood up, before he grinned. "He's alive!" He began to laugh a bit in happiness. Before his eyes widened.

"Our group can be together again!" He said softly. He could already see it. Their family...complete, united, and together!

"_Wait_!" Adia exclaimed, suddenly getting a _terrifying _thought. "Well.. You remember telling me about that '_Joker' _psychopath, _right_!?"

Jack nodded.

"Well what if _he's _the one that made the clone!? What if _he _kidnapped Daddy and still has him held _hostage _somewhere!?"

Jack looked up, before he said seriously. "If so, then we _find _him." Jack said in determination. "He's alive. We're going to bring him _home_!"

Adia growled out of instinct, her claws ready to draw blood, before she told Jack,

"Meet me outside the Wu Shi Academy. I will inform Masters Liu Kang and Kung Lao of my temporary departure.. We can rest up tonight and begin our search _tomorrow_.." She turned to face Stan and Kenny, "Kenny, get Caesarius or Carandial if you deem it necessary. Get as _much _firepower as you need! Again, outside the Wu Shi Academy."

Kenny gave a salute, before he responded,

"Yes, ma'am, I will!"

Jack had to grin at that.

"You're more like your father than you know." He said proudly. His face fell a bit.

"We'll find him, Adia."

Adia had to close her eyes. She didn't want to even think about him until she _found _him! But even still, this was _good _news.. At least he was still _alive_!

Adia conceded, giving a genuine smile to Jack,

"Thank you.. It is.. an _honor _to be compared to someone so _inspiring _and _gratifying _in my life.."

Adia took a deep breath, before she approached Stan. She noticed his concerned expression already, and that he was deep in thought. It didn't take a detective to figure out what Stan was thinking.

"Stan?.." Adia softly asked him, which caused Stan to look up. "Finding Daddy will _not _change Kenzi's relationship with you.. She'll still see you as a father, and that's _okay_.. Because in a way, you kind of _are_.."

Stan was stunned, not really sure what to say. That had taken him by _complete _surprise!

"I _mean _it too.." Adia added, giving him a genuine grin. "You're the one who stepped in and decided to raise her at such a young _age_.. Not many would ever be _willing _to do something like that! But you _rose _to the occasion and _did _it anyways! And look at her! She's growing up to be a _fine _girl."

Adia looked Stan in the eye, before she finished,

"Because of _you_.."

Stan immediately closed his eyes, before out of nowhere, he lunged forward and wrapped Adia in a hug. Adia returned the embrace, before finally, Stan let go, a genuine smile on his face.

"_Thank _you, Adia.. I- I _know _Kenzi will still love me! Because dammit, I'm a _great _father! And I've grown to love _her _even more than I did when your mother first brought her home!"

Adia, who was still smiling, looked Stan in the eye and gently told him,

"Then get back home and _be _her father! Keep her safe while we're gone, because trust me, she'll _need _it.. She'll need _you_!"

Stan immediately nodded, before taking a deep breath and prepared to head back home.

This search for the Clown Prince Of Crime would be a _dangerous _one, but also one that was necessary.. Whether they came back home with Drew or not, or whether or not they were dead or alive, they at least knew _one _thing:

Their search for him would _not _be in vain..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was silent. Jack was locking up the house, for the safety of the family he had fought so hard to protect and who he'd _not _lose again…

After making sure everything was secure, he headed upstairs, and saw Gwen and Kyle sitting on the bed, waiting for him.

He stopped, before he walked forward. He kissed Kyle gently, before kissing Gwen. "I love you both…" He whispered.

Jack laid back against the pillows. Kyle rested her head against his chest on one side, Gwen on the other.

Jack wrapped his arms protectively around both, looking up at the ceiling. He meant it. He really did love them. Despite all the torture he had received from Darkclaw, it was _worth _it to see Kyle and Gwen again…

As he fell into a peaceful sleep, he was forever grateful he had been given this second chance, with the wonderful women he married.

Just as he was about to fall asleep, he felt...something.

He turned his head slightly to see Kyle with a mischievous grin on her face...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Revan circled Drew. The 'Detective' was progressing rapidly! Now even _quicker _than he usually did! Revan was quite impressed, actually.

That was likely in part due to the fact that he and Talia trained with each other every single _day_, pushing each other to their absolute _limits_!

As time went by, the two's vocabulary towards one another was noticeably different as well.. No longer did they lace an insult underneath their speech, or give a scowl of inner frustration towards each other.

Now, they spoke _very _openly and bowed to one another in a traditional sense whenever the other would accomplish something groundbreaking during their training. They no longer traded insults, nor attempted to put the other down in any way. There was little if any bitterness shown.

Most of these past issues were mostly because of Talia's distrust of him, but at this current point, Drew had _more _than proved his worth here.. And Talia _acknowledged _this..

It was now an entire _year _later since the two had formally agreed to train with each other, and it was safe to say that _both _of them had evolved _much _since that day; both physically, as well as _mentally_..

Revan was proud. And it was rare that he was ever _proud _of anybody…

He held up his hand, signalling for Drew to stop the sparring session with a ninja.

Drew had the ninja pinned against the wall with his sword, clearly _dominating _the entire session, before he noticed Revan's signal. Drew ceased his offense, before he and said ninja bowed to one another out of respect, and finally the ninja exited the room, due to Revan signalling him to do so with a nod.

"Drew..." Revan began without any emotion, his mask hiding his expression. This was a tactic he had used very often as a Sith Lord to intimidate his enemies. It wasn't what they see that they feared, but what they _didn't_…

However, Drew stood _strong_! He had it drilled in his head over and over and _over _again by Ra's and Revan alike:

"_You must not let fear consume you. You must become that fear!"_

Drew remembered this and stood firmly, his expression remaining unphased, before he stood at attention and sheathed his sword, awaiting for Revan to continue.

Revan smirked. "Prepare yourself. At dawn, we move out. I expect you to be ready..."

"And I _am_.." Drew emphasized, his voice noticeably more powerful, yet grim in tone. "What location is Ra's sending us to? What is the mission?.."

Drew had _long _awaited this day! His entire promise was to rid the world of evil and corruption in any way he could, and now he was _finally _officially getting that chance!

"The Valley of Peace, deep in northern China. It is normally hidden from humanity, as it is the last place animals can live without intervention by our kind. They face a grave threat, one we will assist them in defeating." Revan explained.

"What threat is this?" Drew questioned once again, absorbing the previous details that Revan was giving.

"The evil Kung Fu master, Tai Lung, has escaped prison. He will stop at nothing until he takes what he believes is his, the Dragon Scroll, a sacred text for the people of the Valley. We will meet with Master Shifu and his Furious Five, and assist them in not only defeating Tai Lung, but training the Dragon Warrior."

"I.." Drew began, looking down in thought. "I have _heard _of this _before_.. Ra's forced me to study China's entire history as a part of my constant mental exercises, including ancient documents thought missing from civilization for _centuries_.. This, Tai _Lung_.. He has mastered not just base Kung Fu, but hundreds of the _different _scrolls of Kung Fu, correct? If so, that would mean no one on _Earth _could match him in that art, let alone _surpass _him.."

Revan nodded. "None, but the Dragon Warrior."

He looked towards the mountains to the west, noticing the sun had set. "Get some rest. We move out at dawn."

"At once, then.." Was all Drew said, clasping a fist in his other open palm, before he turned towards the exit and ventured outside towards his sleeping quarters.

Revan proceeded to venture to his own quarters, and began meditation, trying to see what the future held…

However..._nothing _prepared him for what followed…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Any luck?" Jack asked on the radio as he led his team through the abandoned buildings on the far side of South Park. The search for Drew and the Joker had yielded absolutely nothing.

"No." Caesarius replied, while Adia gave a huff and a frustrated expression,

"This is _pointless_!" Adia complained. "If we're gonna find The Joker, we gotta start _thinking _like The Joker! As much as I hate him and wish to see him dead, I would be lying if I said he wasn't a genius.. He covers his tracks almost _flawlessly_.."

Jack took a deep breath, before he got an idea. "He likes to leave clues...It's all part of a game for him. Perhaps we try to retrace our steps, and see if he's left clues in the past that could lead us to him now?"

Adia couldn't help but sigh, before she muttered to herself,

"Why couldn't you just _be _here, Dad?.. _You _were the detective.."

Adia then looked up to Jack, before giving a firm nod of agreement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack looked over the various Joker cards and other artifacts Joker had left behind. He was trying to find a pattern, but no matter what he tried, he couldn't figure anything out…

"Wait a second.." Kenny caught everyone's attention, before holding up a damp, nearly unreadable piece of paper.

On the paper, everyone could just _barely _make out a rough illustration of what _appeared _to be a _bat_! Beside the bat on the left side were a mixture of knives, guns, and frowny faces. On the _right _side, however, was a mixture of confetti, balloons, and smiley faces.

All in all, it was the illustration of a _madman_! Very vague, but appeared to be strangely _important_..

Jack cocked a brow, before looking at the paper. He thought for a moment, trying to gauge what it was…

"Wait..." He began.

He looked up. "That party supply store! That one that was closed for the last few years! Some ISD troopers have reported seeing guys with clown masks there..."

"Nah.." Adia shook her head. "That's too _simple_. We need to think like The _Joker_! It _always _has some sort of hidden meaning behind it; something we need to read between the lines.. Likely that's a hideout, but I doubt the lunatic _himself_ would be there.."

Jack sighed, before he began to look over it again.

"Clearly, the right illustrations represent The Joker's disdain for the Bat, and the left ones perhaps represent how he enjoys his conflict nonetheless. But what could the inference be? What's the message? That Batman gives him purpose? That he's the one who could end the Joker?" Alex commented.

Jack thought for a moment, before his face fell. "Only the Batman can bring him out...He won't reveal himself to us. He'll only come out, when the Batman does..."

"So we're at a dead _end_.." Adia's ears folded back in sadness. "How are we gonna find Dad _now_?.."

Jack looked to Alex, and then to Adia. "We can only keep searching. But perhaps it is time we head back to try and retrace our steps? Maybe he slipped up at some point?"

"Doubt it.." Adia said in that _eerily _same tone of pessimism her father once spoke in when the situation appeared hopeless. "He's _too _smart. He wouldn't just leave himself exposed like that.."

Jack sighed, before looking to Alex for assistance.

"I just got an idea.." Kenny perked up in thought before Alex could even speak, catching everyone's attention.

"What? What idea, Uncle Kenny?.." Adia asked of him.

Kenny looked around at everybody, before he asked,

"Well.. isn't there already someone _else _who took up Batman's identity? We've _seen _Batman fighting crime not long ago! Who's to say _that's _not Drew?"

"Dad would _never _do that without coming home to his family.. _That's _how I know it isn't him.." Adia firmly spoke, which got a regretful sigh out of Kenny.

"I'm sorry, Adia.. I-"

"It's alright.." Adia sighed, before looking up. "I _know _you're trying.."

There was a slight pause, before Adia continued,

"Maybe you _are _onto something, though, Kenny.." She looked to Alex and Jack, before saying, "What if this _other _Batman could be used to bait out The Joker? What if _he _could help us?.."

Jack had to smile a bit. "That could work...We just need to find this other Batman..."

"You know what this _means_, though, right?.." Adia spoke, her tone becoming immediately more worrisome.

Not wanting to wait for a response, Adia answered,

"If Joker has _seen _this other Batman, if Dad _is _indeed captured by this psychopath.." Adia then looked up, a tear coming to her eye. "Then who knows _what _all he could have done to him!? He probably knows his identity by now. He's probably confused as to why there are _two _Batmans! He may want to-"

Adia closed her eyes, before finishing,

"-to _exterminate _the 'fake one'.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarabi and most of the Pridelanders were currently sunning themselves in a large clearing. Sure, they missed the Pridelands more than _anything_! They had been around since _Kiburi _was King, after all, and had spanned for _generations_.. Only for it to be decimated at the hands of a warmonger who called himself, 'God'..

But in spite of that, Sarabi had personally made it her mission over these long moons to keep the pride's spirits up. They were all still alive, and a lot of the prey found in their kingdom had come with them, so it wasn't a _complete _loss! Their lands may have been gone, but its inhabitants _lived on_!

Sarabi was still _massively _respected in the pride, many of the older pride members still often times calling her 'Queen' by mistake. She always had this queen-like aura about her, that every single member in the pride, the current King and Queen included, could look up to.

Not to mention the fact that Simba and Nala did everything they could to help their family integrate into the Empire. While it was difficult at times, due to the completely different ways of life, Jack had been kind enough to allow them to hunt the area around South Park, so long as they didn't attack any humans.

Sarabi was currently talking with Sarafina when Simba walked into view, seemingly deep in thought.

"Good morning, Son.." Sarabi greeted with a toothy smile. "Is something on your mind? You look.. stressed."

Simba shrugged. "My cubs are going to be born any day now...I...am just worried I'm not ready to be a father.."

"And why do you _think _that, Simba?.." Sarabi genuinely asked him, appearing to have a more serious look. "Why do you think you're not ready?"

"I don't know...I'm just...nervous. I want to give my cubs the best life they could possibly have, but I can't help but feel...inadequate..."

Sarabi couldn't help but merely grin, which confused Simba, who questioned, "What? What's so funny?"

Sarabi's response was simple,

"That is _exactly _what Mufasa told _me _before you were born.." Sarabi then shook her head, still grinning, fond of those memories, "He never truly believed in himself, but he was the greatest mate a Queen could _ask _for.. And the greatest _Father _a _Son _could ask for.." Sarabi finished while looking at Simba, before she gave a sigh.

"I know you don't know as much about your true father as much as you do Jack, but.." Sarabi looked Simba in the eye. "He _loved _you, Simba.. So much so that he risked his very _life _in that stampede just to save you.. I just hope you realize that."

Simba looked down. "I never didn't. I always knew Dad loved me. I just want to be able to be the kind of father he was to me. The same kind of father they both were to me..."

He looked at Sarabi. "Jack actually told me that he wishes he could have met him...Just to tell him that he's trying his best to be the father I deserve, even if he could never replace him..."

Sarabi took a deep breath, trying not to get too emotional. This was a serious moment for Simba, and he was seeking his mother's advice.

"The point is, Simba," Sarabi seriously began, before nuzzling him. "You'll do _fine_.. You remind me _a lot _of Mufasa during this point of his life.. While you two were raised _much _differently, you're still of the same blood. You still have that _same _kind, yet firm heart within you.. Not only will you be a great father, but you're also gonna be an even _greater _King _because _of it!"

Simba smiled. "Thank you, Mom." He said, nuzzling her back.

He stopped. "Please don't laugh when my kids make me crazy..." He chuckled. He knew how rambunctious he was as a child, and the last thing he wanted was to give Jack, Kyle, Gwen, or Sarabi the satisfaction of seeing his kids do the same things.

Sarabi could only smirk, before she said,

"No _promises_.." She then chuckled, before adding, "After all, who do you think was the little cub that drove _me _crazy for the longest time!? Just think of it as.. passing on the mantle, and me earning the right to laugh at you.."

Simba chuckled. "I guess..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The strong, chilling winds of the Himalayan Mountains blew against the black garb that the League Of Assassins wore. The sun had barely peaked above the vast mountains, as a group from the League led by Revan began to make their way to Northern China, where the Valley Of Peace remain hidden from most of mankind.

Those among that group included Drew, Talia, and about eight other clan members. Drew and Talia walked side by side in the front, while the rest of the group remained behind them, swords at the ready. Revan, however, took the _very _front, leading the group of assassins through the mountains on what would be a _days _long journey.

Revan stopped, holding up his hand to signal the clan to stop. "The ice here is fragile. Watch where you step-" He said, before he stopped himself upon noticing that Drew and Talia had already made their way halfway across the fragile ice, seemingly knowing what to do _every _step of the way..

"Tread carefully.." Talia whispered to Drew. "It is best to keep your heel-"

"Trust me, Talia.." Drew whispered with a grin. "I got it.."

Talia shrugged with a grin of her own, as the two best assassins in the League continued to carefully make their way to the other side.

Revan grinned a bit as well, as the three leaders reached the other side without incident, the rest of the clan began to cross.

"Impressive..." Revan said to the pair as they finished the crossing.

"Not 'impressive'.." Drew pointed out, before Talia finished for him in a serious, disciplined demeanor,

"_Expected_.." Talia emphasized.

"We still have a long journey ahead of us. Can I expect the two of you to continue to impress?" Revan asked seriously as they continued their journey.

"Keep your expectations high, Master Revan.." Was all Drew said, as he and Talia continued forward, the League Of Assassins continuing to make their way ever closer to the Valley Of Peace.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gwen was nervous… To be honest, she felt...out of place here. Ever since Trent passed and she had slept with Jack, she had been on the same emotional rollercoaster. She was an outsider. A newcomer. This was Jack and Kyle's family. Their kids. Their home.

She honestly felt like she was intruding on something she was never meant to belong to.

Sure, Jack and his family tried their best to welcome her and accept her. She had become particularly close to Calvin. Amelia was warming up to her, and even Kylie seemed to like her. Jack really did show her love and kindness.

It was the same with Kyle. When she had been killed by Darkclaw and her soul stolen, she and Kyle had been placed in the same cell. While things were a bit...awkward at first, for obvious reasons, the two bonded.

And soon, with no-one else around for a fairly long while, the two became close. They fell in love. When Jack (she had a feeling Raiden only helped because of Jack) rescued them, it seemed like things would finally get better. The thing is...they didn't.

Gwen's feelings only increased since then. She wasn't an emotional wreck like before. In fact, she was starting to become more like her old moody self.

Gwen sighed as she sat down, deep in thought.

"Gwen, you okay?"

She turned to see Kyle approaching. On the slightly shorter girl's face was a concerned expression.

Gwen sighed. "I'm fine Kyle..."

Kyle cocked a brow, not buying it one bit.

With a deep breath, she sat beside Gwen.

"You don't seem fine."

Gwen looked at her, narrowing her eyes a bit. "I told you, I'm _fine_." The goth replied tersely, narrowing her eyes at the redhead.

Kyle cocked a brow. "I'm just trying to help. You can talk to me."

Gwen was about say something snarky like she would have in the past, but something about Kyle's stern, but concerned gaze stopped her.

Gwen sighed. "I just...feel like a third wheel here..."

Kyle was about to respond, before the goth continued. "It's not you, or Jack's, or the kids' fault. It's mine."

She looked away. "Ever since Trent died I've been...out of it. I mean, I latched onto the first act of kindness someone gave me, because I was vulnerable, confused and grieving. Jack was so...kind and loving, but it didn't change the fact that I was forcing my way into someone else's' family."

She looked at Kyle. "I couldn't help but feel like I was stealing your husband, or the kids' mother...I just felt wrong."

She sighed, and leaned back, looking up at the ceiling with a frustrated expression. "I'm sorry Kyle. I think it would be best if I left-"

"Gwen," Kyle said firmly, placing a hand on the goth's shoulder. Gwen looked at Kyle with a guarded expression, afraid to show more vulnerability.

"First of all, you're not a third wheel. We care about you. We love you. You're part of the family." Kyle said seriously.

"It's obvious Calvin loves you. I mean, remember when you picked him up from school the other day? How happy he was to see you?"

Gwen had to smile a bit at that memory, but was still very apprehensive.

"Plus, I'll be honest..." Kyle shrugged. "I wouldn't want you to go. And I _know _Jack sure as shit wouldn't..."

Gwen cocked a brow at that. "Why…?"

"Well, he loves you. _I _love you." Kyle declared.

"You're beautiful, funny, and you care about us. You've been great to my family. You helped me when we were stuck in that prison."

She looked down. "I was stuck there for a year, and when I found you...I felt hope again...I knew somehow we'd get out of there."

She looked at Gwen. "And look what happened."

She smiled, before adding. "Plus, it's nice to have someone back me up when Jack's too lax with the kids."

Gwen chuckled. "He's a softie alright..."

The goth looked at Kyle. "I just want to help, Kyle. I feel like I'm not..."

"Then we'll help you help us." Kyle responded. "That's what we're supposed to do in a relationship."

Kyle stopped. "If you're feeling like this, the best thing you can do is talk. Trust me," Kyle said, looking Gwen in the eye. "It helps."

Gwen looked at Kyle, before nodding. "Thank you Kyle.."

Kyle smiled, and caught the goth by surprise by kissing her. Gwen's eyes widened in surprise, but she quickly accepted the kiss. Kyle adjusted her position a bit so she sat on Gwen's lap. It was a tender moment for Gwen. For the first time, she felt _right _being here…

She would do her absolute best to follow Kyle's advice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nala was lying next to Simba near the park pond. This was one of their favorite places to spend time together.

"Any ideas for names?" Simba asked his mate with a slight smile.

Nala chuckled. "I'm still undecided, but I know we're not combining our names," she smirked.

"Damn..." Simba said in mock sadness. "I did come across one name though..."

"What would that be?" Nala asked, slightly curiously.

"Kopa if it's a boy." Simba suggested. "It means 'heart'."

Nala couldn't help but grin. "That's a beautiful name," she commented. "I think that would be fitting for a boy," she added as she nuzzled her mate.

Simba stopped. "I like the name 'Nuka' more personally." He joked.

Nala glared at him. "Simba… that's… just no. That's _worse_ than 'Naba'," she laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_It was a calm, sunny day, somewhere deep in a completely untouched, and undiscovered portion of China by mankind.. Well, mostly untouched.. _

_Within the walls of the Jade Palace, a single Red Panda was playing a flute. However, in the shadows, several figures snuck around, getting into position._

_However, the Red Panda heard their every move, and when they finally struck, he was ready._

_Master Shifu blocked every strike his students, Monkey, Crane, Mantis, Viper and Tigress, sent his way. He was an experienced, well trained master of Kung Fu, and had the skill to prove it._

_Within a matter of moments, he had repelled their attack. Signalling for his students, the Furious Five, to stop, he spoke._

"_Excellent work students!.. If you were trying to disappoint me!"_

_He turned to Tigress. _

"_Tigress, you need more ferocity!" He turned to each of the others, berating them on their need to improve. _

"_Monkey, greater speed! Crane, height! Viper, subtlety, Mantis-"_

"_Master Shifu!"_

"_What?!" Shifu yelled at Zeng, the messenger bird as he approached. "It's Master Oogway! He wants to see you!"_

_Shifu's eyes widened, and he nodded, before rushing off to the Palace. When he arrived, he bowed respectfully. _

"_Master Oogway, you summoned me, is something wrong?"_

_A tortoise who appeared rather elder in age was seen sitting alone in a lone room, candles surrounding him. A wooden walking stick lay beside the currently meditating tortoise, which the tortoise then grabbed when Shifu's presence was known._

"_Why must something be wrong for me to want to see my old friend?.." The tortoise known as Oogway questioned the red panda as he stood to his feet, using his stick for support. _

"_So..." Shifu began._

"_Nothing's wrong?"_

"_Well, I didn't say that.." Oogway made it known, as he proceeded to blow on one of the candles in an attempt to extinguish all of his meditation candles. However, it appeared his breath wasn't strong enough to put the candle completely out._

_To help his master, Shifu sent a punch at the candles that created a blast of air that extinguished the candles._

"_You...were saying?" He asked._

"_I have had a vision.." Oogway abruptly informed, still looking at the candle he had attempted to extinguish, before turning to face Shifu. "Tai Lung will return.." _

_Shifu froze. His eyes widened at the memories of his greatest student...and greatest failure. He had nearly destroyed the Valley when he was denied the Dragon Scroll all those years ago. Shifu's legs were broken because he couldn't bring himself to attack his adopted son. Only Oogway's intervention saved them all._

_It had been twenty years since then…_

_And now...was he really about to return?_

"_That is impossible! He's in prison." Shifu protested, though he knew that Tai Lung was unlikely to be stopped by mere prison guards…_

"_Nothing is impossible.." Oogway informed his own student, trying to get him to face the reality. _

_Shifu blinked, before he turned. "Zeng! Fly to Chorh-Gom prison! Tell them to double the guards! Double the weapons! Double everything! Tai Lung does not leave that prison!"_

"_Yes Master Shifu!" The skittish bird replied, before he turned to fly off, but bumped into a wall by accident._

_As he left, Shifu then turned to another messenger. _

"_And send a message to the League! We require their assistance." He added with less force. _

_While Shifu didn't quite trust the League, he did trust Revan, who he had met several years prior, as well as Talia, Ra's Al Ghul's daughter. They needed all the help they could get, so perhaps they could help them…_

_Oogway could only shake his head as the second messenger flew out of the Jade Palace. Walking away from Shifu, Oogway stopped at a pool of water. _

"_One often meets his destiny on the road he takes to avoid it.." The tortoise metaphorically spoke, as per usual. _

_Shifu turned._

"_We can't just let him march on the valley! And take his revenge! He'll-"_

"_And trusting a league of assassins? Cold blooded murderers and thieves, is a more suitable substitute?.." Oogway uncharacteristically rose his voice slightly, trying to get Shifu to think about what decisions he was making. _

_Shifu opened his mouth to respond, but found that he simply had no words. He looked down, unsure of how to respond._

"_What...do we do master?"_

"_Do not ask me, Shifu.." Oogway shrugged, continuing to look down in the pool of water. "You are the Master of the Valley's Furious Five, are you not? Not only that, but are you not also my student? If you seek my advice, then perhaps seek what piece of myself I have already granted you.." _

_Shifu followed his master's line of sight, before he realized what his master meant. In the water's reflection...was the answer…_

"_The Dragon Scroll…?" He asked._

_Oogway turned to Shifu with a warm smile, before he finally confirmed,_

"_It is time.." _

_Shifu looked to his master._

"_But who? Who is to be trusted with the secret to limitless power? To become the Dragon Warrior?"_

_Oogway, with his eyes shut, rose up his hand and took a deep breath, Shifu waiting in anticipation to learn who the chosen hero of prophecy was. _

_Finally, the answer was anticlimactically revealed,_

"_I don't know.." Oogway shrugged._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kylie, Amelia, Billy, Freddy, and Clark were currently in PE. To be honest, none of them really liked it… Their coach was kind of a dick. His name was Chef Hatchet.

"Y'know.." Freddy began as he stood on one side of the gym, facing the opposing team of their currently ongoing dodgeball game with slight discomfort. "Couldn't this coach have at _least _let me sit this one out!? Y'know.. Because of my disability-"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, SOLDIER?!" Chef yelled suddenly, which caused Freddy, as well as everyone else to stand at attention.

"Uh.. N- Nothing, Master Chief!" Freddy replied back, being sure to call Chef by the name he had informed everyone he be referred by.

"THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT! NOW GET BACK TO THE GAME!"

As they continued to throw dodgeballs at each other, Kylie groaned. "And I thought _Darkseid _was scary..."

"You're tellin' me.." Billy said, getting evident chills. "And I'm the one who _fought _him head on with our last encounter with him!"

"RULE NUMBER ONE!" Chef suddenly yelled, distracting the five. It seemed a new student had just been dropped off. He was a boy, about their age, with an average build, blonde hair, and hazel eyes. He looked utterly petrified.

"Poor new guy..." Amelia shrugged.

"Between our psycho Master Chief coach, and the assholes in the hallways?" Freddy added, being sure to bring his voice to a whisper. "Yep.. That kid's fucked.."

Kylie nodded. "Yup."

Clark, who had remained quiet for pretty much the entire time, simply looked at the new kid with pitiful eyes. He was aging so rapidly, not only physically, but also mentally, that they had no choice but to bring him up in grades. They finally settled on seventh grade for now.

Clark had never truly gotten over what he had accidentally done to that one kid.. Sure, his Dad taking him to see that movie about Batman, Jack, and The Avengers cheered him up a lot, but even still, these so called 'powers', 'abilities', _whatever _they were that he had..

They were _terrifying _to him! He _hated _them!

If Clark wasn't careful, he could very well _kill _somebody! And _that's _what scared him!

Finally, the game ended. Their team had lost.

"ATTENTION!" Chef yelled, causing the kids to line up. "Now, we'll finish this class up with a little game of baseball."

"You can't be _serious_.." Freddy muttered, looking down at his crutches.

Chef listed off the people for each team. The five were all put on the same team, along with the new kid. Since there were only twelve kids in the class, that meant that they had to make do with a smaller team.

Billy couldn't help but scoff when he saw the opposing team, which were essentially the so called 'popular' kids and preppy types. Essentially, they were dealing with jocks and cheerleaders.

"Losers on one team, assholes on the other.." Billy pointed out with his eyes rolled. "Go figure.."

The new kid walked over, a bit nervously.

"Hi..." He greeted with a friendly, though shy smile.

"Um.." Freddy began, shifting his gaze around awkwardly, before holding his hand up in a wave. "Sup.."

"Welcome to Hell..." Kylie said with a chuckle. "I'm Kylie. This is my sister, Amelia,"

Amelia waved. "This is our cousin, Clark. That's Billy, and this dude's Freddy." Kylie introduced.

"I'm Dylan. Nice to meet you guys..." He said.

"Yeah, well.. Okay, _Dylan_.." Billy began in annoyance, moreso at Chef and the opposing team than anything. "Here's what we usually do. Just get pelted by the ball as _quickly _as you can, and it's usually over pretty fast."

"Yeah, yeah!" Freddy quickly nodded. "And usually _I'm _the one that fakes an injury and gets sent to the nurse. Chef calls it a.. 'purple heart of Physical Education' or some stupid shit, but yeah.."

Billy crossed his arms, before cocking a brow.

"Think you got that, Dylan?.."

Dylan nodded. "UP FIRST! DYLAN! THE NEW KID WHO WILL MOST LIKELY EMBARASS HIMSELF FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR!" Chef yelled.

Dylan froze, and groaned. He walked up towards the baseball diamond.

"No hitter?" Kylie asked dismissively as Dylan picked up the bat.

Billy sighed as he continued to cross his arms,

"Hopefully the kid just follows our advice and gets hit by the ball.. If we all prove how shitty we are, sure we'll get called 'maggots' by Chef as usual, but at least we'll be done for the day.."

Amelia nodded. "Yeah...it usually works..."

Dylan stepped up to the plate, and held the bat at the ready. The guy on the other team, a jock named Chad smirked.

"Here we go..." Amelia muttered.

Dylan narrowed his eyes, and pointed to the other side of the field.

Chad blinked, and glared as he threw the ball forward.

_BAM_!

Kylie's eyes widened, when the baseball went _flying _through the air, before landing clear on the other side of the school!

"Wowzah!" Freddy couldn't help but exclaim after a whistle.

Even Clark couldn't help but look up after that hit. It _was _impressive!

"What is he _doing_?.." Billy sighed.

Dylan ran around the bases with a grin. As he ran back, the five noticed Chef's jaw had dropped.

"Uh, Dylan scores one for the LA Maggots...The New York Crybabies are behind!"

"Wow..." Kylie muttered as Dylan ran back to the team. "That...was impressive..."

"Dude.." Billy began, appearing to be a mixture of annoyed and impressed. "Okay, I'll admit.. Chef's face? _Classic_.. What you proved to those jock assholes? _Awesome_. But.. _c'mon_, dude! That just means we're _all _gonna have to play this game, which means Chef is gonna turn up the heat now!"

"What do you think's gonna change if you don't at least try?" Dylan countered seriously. "The best way to beat those assholes is at their own game. Like the Emperors and Batman did with Cartman, Darkseid and Zillum!"

"If we don't try-" Billy cut himself off, looking annoyed, before he motioned to each one individually. "Freddy is disabled, Clark has some sort of PTSD, Amelia is terrible at athletics in general, Kylie hates baseball, and _I _for one, just don't care.."

Dylan frowned. "Guys..." He stopped. "Freddy, can you come up here for a moment?"

"Um.. Okay." Freddy shrugged, before approaching Dylan to see where he was going with this.

"If you position your legs like this," Dylan positioned his legs in a way that would make Freddy's gate sturdier and more secure. "You would be able to swing the bat better. You don't need a home run, but I'm sure you can get a single! Try to hit the ball to the left of first. Clark-"

"Okay, but.. How can I run? I can't run.." Freddy pointed out, though still absorbing the info anyways.

"Clark?" Dylan asked in response. "I saw you at track, you think you could run for him?"

"Oh, _yeah_.." Billy rose his eyebrows, before looking at his adoptive brother. "Like a pinch _runner_. I forgot those even existed.."

Clark looked at Dylan, and then downwards, before he shook his head.

"Well, what- what if I run _into _somebody? You don't understand.. If I run full force like that, I could.. _Could_-"

"You won't." Dylan said firmly, yet gently. "Don't worry about the outcome, focus on the present. Be vigilant. If it seems you'll run into somebody, stop, if it's that important."

"But how do you _know _that!?" Clark grew a bit defensive. "You don't _understand_! I don't think _anyone _does.. I can't just _stop_! It's not that easy!"

"Just trust me. If it's too much, you don't have to do this, I'll run. But we need you. You're the fastest one on the team. Don't you wanna see the look on Chad and Chef's faces _when _we win?"

Clark looked at Chad, who proceeded to spit on the field, and then to Chef, who looked down at his watch with a growl and his eyes rolled. It seemed their time out still had a bit of time left.

Clark looked back to Dylan, before he sighed and replied, unsure,

"I.. I _guess _so."

Dylan nodded, and patted Clark on the shoulder. "Once Clark's on the field, Kylie, Amelia, I need you to advance one base at a time, until we have the bases loaded."

Kylie and Amelia looked to each other, confused.

"Amelia, aim the ball towards left field, and Kylie, center, to keep them off balance." He explained, before he looked at Billy. He hesitated, unsure of whether to say it.

Billy crossed his arms once more, before cocking a brow, saying,

"Go on.. _Say _it.. Whatever strategy it is you have for me, I'll _listen_.. Just don't expect me to care enough to do it.. We had our old strategy, you changed it up. Just don't be surprised if I do the same.."

Dylan narrowed his eyes slightly, before saying. "Hit it straight to the right, with as much force as you can. That's it."

"Just like that, huh?" Billy challenged. "Just _hit _it? To the right?.."

"Oh, boy.." Freddy facepalmed, realizing Billy was getting heated again, which was normal.

"Yes. That is of course," Dylan paused. "Unless you _can't_."

Billy narrowed his eyes, attempting to step closer, only to be held back by Amelia and Freddy.

"_Watch _it, new kid! I _can _hit a fucking baseball! It's not rocket science! Just a waste of my _time_, is all.."

"Then what are you afraid of?" Dylan asked simply.

"If it fails, then I'll shut up, never bother you guys again, and just be that nerd who nobody ever talks to."

Billy could only force a chuckle with a smirk.

"Works for _me_.. I just hope you know what you're talking about.."

With that, Chef blew the whistle, and the group turned. Dylan looked to Freddy.

"Oh, Jesus.." Freddy muttered under his breath with a sigh, grabbing ahold of the bat Dylan handed to him.

As he walked up, Dylan reminded him. "Remember the stance, Freddy!"

"Right.." Freddy muttered once more, before he assumed the stance that Dylan had advised him to take. And surprisingly, it.. _did _feel much better than how he had previously tried to do it!

Clark, meanwhile, was facing his own demons, preparing himself to start running the bases. He looked over towards the first baseman, who gave him a wicked smirk that said 'you don't have a chance'.

Clark narrowed his eyes and looked to Freddy, before giving a nod. It appeared that he was _ready _to start coming out of his shell.

"Did Clark just nod? Did Clark just _do _something!?" Billy asked aloud, his eyes widened.

Dylan grinned. "Come on, Freddy!" He encouraged as Chad got ready to throw the ball.

Freddy began to shake, having some second thoughts about all this. However, the ball had already been pitched..

_BAM!_

Freddy creaked open his now shut eyes, before he noticed he had hit the ball _exactly _where Dylan had said to.

"_Woah_.." Freddy said, genuinely shocked.

"Go, Clark! _Go_!" Billy shouted out, motioning for him to run.

However, Clark appeared to still be standing there, not moving.. Those in the outfield began to laugh as they tossed the ball towards first base, seeing this as an easy out.

Dylan looked at Clark. "Trust me." He repeated. "You can _do _this!"

However, unbeknownst to everyone else, Clark had drowned everyone out.. He had his vision locked directly on the ball with a scowl, and watched as it soared towards the first baseman, ready for him to catch.

Freddy sighed, while Billy facepalmed in disappointment.

"I knew it.." Billy muttered.

_WOOSH!_

Billy shot his gaze upwards with widened eyes after he saw the first baseman fall flat on his back, as something _inhumanly _fast ran past him!

However, just before anyone could register what just happened, Clark was _already _home! It wasn't even 2 _seconds_!

"_Woah_.." Freddy widened his eyes, everyone watching as Clark walked back towards the first baseman, who was still down.

Dylan blinked, utterly shocked. Had...Clark _really _just ran to _homebase_ in two seconds?!

However, it was then that everyone noticed Clark standing over the first baseman. His name was _Darren_.. Darren was known to tease Clark in the hallways, and often made snide remarks about his Mom and Dad.

So it wasn't surprising that everyone _thought _in that moment, Clark was ready for some good old fashioned _revenge_!

However, to everyone's _utter _shock, Clark held out his hand to the now flinching Darren, offering to help him up.

"Get up. We have a game to finish.." Was all Clark said in the calmest of voices, before Darren reluctantly accepted the help.

"Uh.. th- _thanks_, Clark.." Darren responded, before Clark walked back towards his team.

Dylan grinned, and held up his hand to high five Clark.

Clark gave Dylan a high five, however, just a _tiny _bit too hard, as it caused Dylan to wince. "Jeez!" He laughed. "Wouldn't wanna get punched by you!"

"Sorry.," Clark nervously chuckled. "Tried to be gentle.. And you wouldn't have to worry about that." He finished with probably the warmest of grins one could give.

Dylan grinned, before nodding, and turning to the others.

"Amelia?" He asked.

Amelia snapped out of her shock, and looked to homebase, before she nodded firmly…

"You got this, babe!" Billy half smirked, though was also very genuine.

Amelia froze. For some reason, when Billy said that...she felt butterflies in her stomach. It felt so...genuine. So real…

She smiled, and got ready for whatever was coming…

_Five minutes later…_

It all came down to this. Amelia was on Third base, Kylie on second, and Clark on first. Now, it was Billy's turn…

As Billy stepped up to the plate, he gave Dylan a look. No one was _quite _certain what the look meant.. Whether it was anger, confidence, uncertainty, or anything else.. They _just _didn't know..

Dylan's face fell, and he went silent. The tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Chad hesitated, before he got ready to throw the ball. Everything seemed to be in slow motion…

Billy kept looking at Dylan, not even at the pitcher.. Before anyone could figure out what Billy was doing-

_THUMP!_

The baseball hit Billy square in the face, however, he remained unphased, as he just continued to give Dylan that same look, before he dropped the bat.

"That's a walk! LA Maggots win!" Chef yelled out.

Dylan winced at that.

Billy began to walk back towards the team, and looked Dylan in the eye.

Putting a hand on Dylan's shoulder, everyone prepared to break up what they thought would be a fight.

However, they were surprised when Billy gave Dylan a smirk.

"Welcome to the group, motherfucker.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The League of Assassins finally entered the Valley of Peace. It had been a fairly long journey, at least three weeks of constant walking and climbing.

As they climbed down from the mountains and into the Valley, Revan turned to the ninjas.

"Remember, we're here in the event that Tai Lung escapes. We're here as insurance. We protect the citizens."

"And what monetary gain are we to receive for this task, if I may be so bold?.." One of the ninjas asked out of curiosity.

Revan stopped.

"We will be compensated in gold." He said tersely. Personally, Revan was against the idea of accepting payment for this kind of thing, but he understood that most of his followers wanted compensation.

Assassins, bounty hunters and mercenaries _never _worked for free…

Drew looked down slightly, as if thinking the same thing Revan was. He still walked side by side with Talia, and hadn't fell out of line once their entire journey.

It seemed the hardcore, near humanly impossible training was beginning to pay off..

"We are beginning to wander into a more prosperous landscape. Lots of grass." Talia observed, before pulling out a map. "If I am correct, we shouldn't be but a few miles southwest of the Valley Of Peace.. We haven't much further to go."

Revan nodded. "Yes. We should arrive at the Jade Palace within the hour..." He said.

"Tell me," Drew finally spoke up, his mask still concealing his face. "why does an oriental master of Kung Fu trust a League Of Assassins as protection against this.. Tai Lung? It just doesn't seem like we'd exactly be at the top of his list for those he trusts."

"Because he is desperate, Detective.." Talia spoke up, looking at him seriously, but having no malice in her voice. It was more an explanatory one. "And desperation is where we are most well compensated.."

"Not just that..." Revan added, with an almost...sorrowful tone in his voice.

However, the Gray Jedi quickly composed himself, and continued to move forward without elaborating on just what was on his mind.

"So you share a _history_?.." Drew quickly deduced, using his Detective skills and knowledge of body language.

Revan stopped. He turned. His mask concealed the expression of the Gray Jedi. "Yes...before I joined the League,"

He looked at Talia. "Twenty two years ago, I arrived here. I helped Shifu and Oogway in training several warriors, including...Tai Lung. The reason he is such a threat is simple. He combined natural talent, mastery of Kung Fu equaled by none, with the Force."

He looked down. "After Tai Lung was defeated by Oogway, I realized my failure. I helped train one other, but after her training was completed, I left. Then I met Ra's, and the rest is history..."

"I never thought it possible," Talia began, her thick Russian accent well evident in her words. "but with every piece of your life that you reveal, the hazier it becomes.."

Revan chuckled. "What you know is just what I've _chosen _to reveal...I assure you, that is just the tip of the iceberg..."

"I believe you." Talia simply replied, saying nothing more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Po, a fat panda bear who was a fanboy of the Furious Five and somehow was declared the Dragon Warrior by Grandmaster Oogway, was currently standing beside Shifu near the gate. They were waiting for Shifu's 'help' to arrive.

Twiddling his thumbs after being told not to say or touch anything else by Shifu, Po couldn't help but excitedly ask in a whisper,

"So these 'assassins'.. Do they have like, _awesome _swords and shurikens? Ooh! Or-"

"Panda?" Shifu asked simply.

"Yes?" Po innocently asked with a smile.

"Be patient."

"_Right_! Patient.." Po gave a thumbs up, before they stood in silence, still continuing to wait on their arrival.

After a few seconds of silence, Po then began to ask another question out of nowhere,

"So _about _the assassins.. How much do they-"

Shifu grabbed Po's finger and raised his pinkie, continuing to look at the gate with an annoyed expression on his face.

Po breathed out of his mouth with evident fear, trying not to move a muscle to accidentally set off the ancient Kung Fu technique.

"Ahh.." Po nervously breathed in fear. "It'stheWuxiFingerHold! Ahh, that hurts.."

"Calm down." Shifu instructed simply.

"I'll be quiet!" Po whisper yelled, still in fear. "I'llbegood! I'llbegoo- Ah.." Shifu finally let go of the panda's finger after his pathetic begging.

The gate opened, and…

Po immediately held his hands up giddily to his face, ready to see just how awesome the assassins would look.

Revan stepped through the gate, followed by Talia, Drew, and the other ninjas.

"Master Revan." Shifu greeted with a respectful bow.

"Master Shifu." Revan replied. "This is Talia, Ra's' daughter, and the Detective, rising star of the League."

"An honor, Master.." Talia gave a respectful bow to Shifu, though she kept her gaze well upon him.

"Ooh! You guys look _soo _much more awesome than I thought you would!" Po exclaimed with a girlish shriek, which caused them all to cover their ears. "Oh, uh.. N- Not that I thought you would be _lame _or anything.. Oh _no_! It's just that your awesomeness is-"

"Quiet." Drew simply stated in his serious, Batman-esque voice, which immediately shut the panda up. After that, Drew gave a respectful bow to Shifu of his own, as did the rest of the ninjas.

"We will assist you however we can.." Drew then spoke to Shifu.

Shifu nodded. "Much appreciated."

He turned to Revan. "Tai Lung has already escaped. I must train the Dragon Warrior, for...he is the key..." Shifu said, not sounding at all confident.

Revan looked at Po. "_You_...are the Dragon Warrior?"

"You _cannot _be serious.." Talia then remarked, which caused the panda to look down slightly.

Revan looked back at Shifu.

"Oogway chose him." Shifu sighed. "However, there _may _be a way to train him..."

"There.. is?" Talia asked, her gaze moving over towards Drew, curious on what his thoughts might be. After all, Drew had well exceeded her _own _expectations with her father's training. But even still, Po was.. _clearly _much different..

Drew eyed the panda, who continued to look down at the ground, unsure in himself. He widened his eyes a bit, getting brief, but very clear flashbacks of himself as a child.

It wasn't long after his father was arrested after murdering his little brother. It showed Drew, very scrawny in appearance, on the floor of a public school bathroom, bullies much bigger than him in size laughing at him.

It then flashed to him training in the very first MMA gym he ever went to. He remembered it _very _well.. He could barely throw a solid punch in the beginning, but then his flashbacks began to fade, Po becoming clearly visible once again.

If anything, Po was just another version of himself..

"He can do it.." Drew seriously spoke now, catching everyone's attention, even the panda's, who appeared shocked.

Revan, Talia, and Shifu looked at Drew with surprise. However, after a few moments, Shifu nodded. "Then we must not waste time. As Master Oogway said..."

Revan froze, and looked at Shifu with a stunned expression, though it was hidden under his mask.

"There are no accidents."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack, Adia, Kenny and Stan were currently looking through various reported sightings of the Joker.

They were trying to find some kind of pattern. But try as they might…

They just couldn't find any.

"Ugh!" Adia shouted in exasperation. "How did Dad _do _this? We _need _to find that other Batman and lure the clown out! That's the only way.."

Jack sighed as he threw another photo to the floor. "And where do we start? It's like he's disappeared too..."

"I.. don't know.." Adia sighed.

"Any luck in the Stark's Pond area, Alex?" Stan asked the Brit.

"I have had none..." Alex shrugged on the communicator.

Jack huffed, and got another photo. "This doesn't make any sense! One person shouldn't be able to hide themselves _that _well!"

"Well," Kenny began, tossing a photo down as well. "as much as I hate to admit it, Jack, The Joker is just _too _smart.. Probably smarter than even us."

"He's clever. But still, there has to be _some _weakness..." Jack sighed. He had to agree with Kenny though. He was wishing there was a weakness, more than anything…

Adia lowered her head down, whispering some sort of prayer to herself. It was unclear whether she was praying to the Elder Gods, Raiden, or even just someone else entirely, but what _was _clear was that she had nearly given up all hope on finding her father..

It seemed she was heavily relying on faith to aid them now..

Jack looked to the others, trying to find some way to inspire hope, but he just couldn't think of anything.

He stopped, however, when he sensed something… Darkness…

He looked up, narrowing his eyes in worry.

Kenny noticed Jack's sudden shift in demeanor, pulling out his pistol, Stan widening his eyes and doing the same out of pure instinct.

Though Stan kept his newfound 'spider' powers in mind for _just _in case he might need to utilize them.. He rarely thought about it, and he _hated _using them, as he saw it more as a curse! But if it came down to it, he always tried to remember he and Amelia's encounter with Zillum.

Adia ceased her prayer, slowly raising her head and saying softly,

"Something approaches.. Their chi is a dark one.."

Jack stood up, and turned.

"It's been a long time..." A commanding baritone voice spoke coldly as Darth Vader stepped into view. His blood red lightsaber glowing menacingly.

Jack narrowed his eyes, and activated his lightsaber. "Vader..."

Vader looked at Adia.

"The Batman's daughter..." He identified.

"It is truly impressive that you were as gullible as Jack...I'm surprised you didn't do worse than savage his daughter..."

"You honestly think you can psyche me out?" Adia questioned the Dark Lord almost _too _calmly. "I've grown much since that day, and all is forgiven.."

"Is it…?" Vader asked, looking at Stan and Kenny now.

"What about you, Admiral? Do you forgive Jack for his sins? I doubt it. You wear the uniform of an Imperial Admiral..."

"If it weren't for assholes like _you _breaking the peace, then maybe I wouldn't need to _wear _this uniform.." Kenny countered, not even bothering to aim his gun, as he knew it would just be in vain.

"And yet you serve someone like me..." Vader spoke coldly.

"You're no Jedi..." He said, looking at Jack now. "You and I are more similar than you think..."

Jack narrowed his eyes.

"I fight for what's right." He snapped, raising his lightsaber.

"What's right for _you_." Vader corrected.

"I'm impressed the others here haven't figured it out yet..." He said, motioning to Kenny, Stan and Adia.

"Surely it's clear what he truly is?"

"The one who has kept stable the Empire that commands a vast majority of the world?" Kenny challenged Vader with his words.

"An Empire very similar to the one forged by his..._brother_?" Vader asked.

Jack's eyes widened as memories surged back. Of that fateful fight with Darkseid. And his true heritage…

Kenny, Stan, and Adia all looked at Jack now, truly taken aback by such an accusation.

"Jack?.." Adia began to say. After a couple seconds of silence, she then asked, "_What _exactly did you and Dad _see _that day?.. That day you were put in the hospital, and you guys acted all weird?.. I sense your memories are beginning to return to that day.. But _why_?.."

Jack looked at Adia, and to Stan and Kenny, before he said. "My father, as you know...was a member of the Dark State...but..."

He looked at Vader.

"His entire bloodline served Darkseid for generations." Vader finished simply, looking at Stan, Kenny and Adia.

"We are but the latest..." He added.

"Even if this is true," Stan looked down, still not wanting to believe what he was hearing. "what does that _matter _anymore!? Darkseid is _dead_.. His supposed 'Empires' are but remnants now.."

Jack could swear Vader was smirking.

"Is it truly gone?" He asked. "Did Jack ever tell you what Darkseid told him when he was captured?"

Jack looked down, closing his eyes.

"I am disappointed..._brother_." Vader said simply.

Adia looked to Stan and Kenny, giving them a firm look that told them to flee. It was made clear to everybody now, that Vader's statement was clearly meant to engage a duel..

"Shao Kahn sends his regards. He hopes that you all give him a challenge, in the coming tournament." Vader spoke.

"Ohh, okay.." Adia began, starting to have the same, sarcastic tone her father was known for. "So you go from sucking one warlord's nuts to another, huh? How is serving Shao Kahn working out for you so far?.."

"How is serving your own Emperor any different?" Vader asked her. "You, and everyone in his empire is but a slave to Jack."

Adia tried to come up with a witty reply, but could come up with none. She hung her head down, beginning to question what exactly she was defending.

"Adia..." Jack began, realizing what was happening.

"What is the difference between Shao Kahn and Jack, child?" Vader asked.

"Two ruthless conquerors who have devastated entire realms, destroyed innocent lives and sundered families. Like your own."

Adia began to narrow her eyes, before raising her head up. Those words actually _did _hold some amount of merit.. Master Liu Kang had told her, himself, what horrible deeds Shao Kahn had done! And Adia was _no _stranger to Jack's war escapades either..

They were essentially _eerily _similar..

"Adia...you _know _he's-" Jack began, but he paused as he saw murderous intent in her eyes. She gave a low growl and she stalked right up towards him, causing Stan and Kenny to widen their own eyes at what was happening.

Jack looked at Adia. "Adia...remember who you are!" He pleaded.

"You _almost _had me pegged for a fool!" Adia roared in his face. "You thought you could use your sympathy as a tool to gain my own! That I would _forget _what you did to Mom and Dad!" She shook her head.

"Well no.. I _haven't _forgotten.." Adia finished coldly.

"Adia, he's lying!" Jack said. "Don't make the same mistake I did! Don't fall for this-"

"About _what_, Jack!?" Adia roared, before there was a couple seconds of silence. "About your conquering of civilizations like Shao Kahn? _That's _not a lie.. About your quick to anger thirst for blood for those who do you wrong? _That's _no lie, _either_.."

Jack looked to Vader, before narrowing his eyes. He raised his lightsaber in a defensive posture. "I don't want to hurt you, Adia!" He warned.

"Do your _worst_, Tyrant!" Adia yelled, before she lunged towards him, claws unsheathed.

Jack, leapt out of the way just in time. As he landed behind her, Jack sent a force push that sent her into the wall. "Adia, stand _down_!" Jack commanded.

"I will _avenge _my mother and father! _Murderer_!" Adia snarled, before she swiped at him with not only her front claws, but also her _back_ ones! It was an _impressive _display of martial arts for someone who wasn't even bipedal! It was like she was a Liu Kang on four legs!

Jack yelled out as a claw slashed into his leg. He reeled back.

His eyes narrowed. "You're beyond saving...I'm sorry." He said softly.

Stan and Kenny both gasped, before running towards them to break it up.

"Jack! Adia! _Sto_-" Stan was cut off when Darth Vader force pushed them back. "Do not interfere!" He thundered.

"Or your daughter dies!" He said to Stan.

Jack swung his lightsaber at Adia, who dodged them all with relative ease. Her sheer _speed _was simply _unheard _of! Only Liu _Kang _was ever known to move this fast in kombat!

Jack swung his lightsaber again, and again, but couldn't make contact. But one thing was clear. If he did, Adia would be killed.

Adia then saw an opening, while also being well aware of this fact, before she lunged upwards, pinning Jack's arm under her own, low towards the ground. The lightsaber impaled the ground with a hiss, leaving Jack exposed.

Holding absolutely nothing back, Adia performed a move utilizing her chi that only _select _few Shaolin ever learned.. With a lengthy growl, a bright orange energy formed in her mouth, growing hotter as time went by. It appeared she was charging up some sort of shaolin _fireball_!

"Adia-" Jack began, his eyes widening, before-

_ROAR!_

With a mighty roar, Adia let the shaolin flames flow, blowing the intense heat directly into Jack's entire body.

Jack screamed as he fell to the ground, the flames consuming him.

Vader's face fell a bit as memories of his final duel with Obi-Wan returned. But now was not the time…

But now was not the time!

"Well done, Adia..." Vader spoke. "Now...fulfill your destiny..."

"_No, Adia.." _A voice spoke to Adia in her head, causing her to pause. "_You have proven to Jack well enough.. He now FEARS your power.. Remain true to the plan of the Elder Gods.. Remain true to me, your loyal guide, Damashi.."_

Adia took a couple of steps away from Jack, listening to the voice in her head she was praying to earlier..

The voice had come to her not long after the incident with Kylie. As soon as she was back on track, the Elder God's voice began to speak with her _quite _often, supposedly leading her on the correct path in life.

It was at that moment that the screaming reached her. She could hear Jack's screams again,

But not only that.

"I _hate _you!"

The tone of Jack's voice was of _utter _hatred and unbridled rage.

Adia closed her eyes, trying her best to ignore the cries of her former Uncle.

"I.." Adia began to speak to Vader, hesitant because of what Damashi told her to do. "I have proven _enough_.. My point has been made clear.."

Vader crossed his arms, before he reached out with the Force, suddenly grabbing Adia by the throat. "A shame..." He said coldly.

"You would have made a fine apprentice."

He tightened his grip until Adia fell into unconsciousness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caesarius, Carandial, Jack's family, Stan's family, Bridgette, DJ, Geoff, the Shaolin, Billy, Freddy, Clark, Dylan, and Tyromairon had all gathered at Jack's house. Kenny had requested they all meet up for an urgent reason.

"Why do you think Kenny was so nervous?" Amelia asked Billy.

Billy, who had his hand wrapped around Amelia as they sat on the couch, merely shrugged.

"I dunno.. Considering what's happened before, it _could _be anything.."

The door opened, and Kenny and Stan walked in, looking like they had seen a ghost.

"Guys?" Kyle asked. "What...happened?"

Liu Kang looked behind them for any sign of Adia or Jack, but saw neither one of them.

"And where are Adia and Jack? Are they in _danger_?.." Liu Kang asked in concern.

"Yes..." A cold, commanding baritone voice said suddenly, and the distinctive sound of mechanical breathing followed as a figure stepped into the house. However, instead of black armor, this figure wore red. But other than that, it was a carbon copy of Darth Vader's armor.

Everyone that could assumed defensive stances, standing at the ready in case this newcomer was a threat.

"Who _are _you?.." Kung Lao asked. "You appear to resemble that Dark Sith Lord, but you do not bear his colors.."

The figure looked between the group. He looked directly at Kylie.

"I am merely following my brother's example..." He said simply.

Kylie's eyes widened as memories returned.

"D-daddy?" She asked, too shocked to say anything more.

The figure only nodded.

"Um.. Sir, with all due _respect_," Billy Batson began with a cocked brow. "what the hell _happened _to you!?.."

Jack looked to the Shaolin. "Where is Adia?" He demanded.

Liu Kang stood in front of the Shaolin, him and Kung Lao doing all the talking.

"We thought she was with _you _and those two gentlemen.." Liu Kang spoke, motioning to Stan and Kenny: "She informed us that you were going to hunt for the man who may have her _father_.. I told her we would allow it, but that training would have to commence soon."

The figure crossed his arms. "Kenny, tell them what happened." He said softly, looking down.

Kyle looked between Jack, and Kenny and Stan. She took a step forward towards Jack, but Jack took a step back. "Don't come any closer..." Jack said harshly.

"I am a monster, and a tyrant." He growled, before he turned, and began to stalk off.

"Jack! Wait!" Kyle said shrilly as he began to leave.

Jack stopped, and looked at her for a moment, before he continued to walk off. Clearly, he wanted to be left _alone_.

_CRASH!_

All of a sudden, a lightning bolt crashed down into the room, causing everybody to flinch a bit backwards.

Raiden appeared into view in an instant, appearing both _very _angry and _very _concerned!

"Where _is _he!?" Raiden demanded.

"Here I am, Thunder God." Jack said, turning.

Raiden stepped forward towards Jack, everyone else stepping out of the way. Finally, the two were face to face, before he demanded,

"_Where _is Adia? I _need _to know!"

"Your protege is in the hands of Darth Vader and Shao Kahn." Jack replied coldly. "Where she _belongs_!"

That caught everyone off guard. The sheer malice in Jack's voice at the mere mention of Adia's name…

Something _horrible _had happened back there.

"H- How could you _say _that about, Sissy?.." Kenzi asked of the figure, Stan rushing over to keep her quiet, not wanting too much attention drawn to her. "She's the best Sissy in the _world_!"

Jack looked at Kenzi, and then at Stan, who had a pained look on his face.

"That's because she _is_, little one.." Kung Lao tried to reassure her. However, Liu Kang finally took a step forward, before he seriously asked,

"What _happened_!? _Why _is Adia in Shao Kahn's clutches!?"

Jack was silent, before he reached up, and removed the mask.

Everyone gasped. Jack's face was burned, scarred, and disfigured. His eyes, however…

They were not yellow…

But blue.

"Darth Vader manipulated her into..." Jack said, looking down. "This!"

Liu Kang looked down, completely stunned.

"The Shaolin Fireball.." Liu Kang muttered. "I.. I _taught _her that move.."

"She nearly killed me with it." Jack replied softly.

He clenched his fists.

"You do _not _quite understand the level of _danger _we are all in!" Raiden exclaimed. "Adia is perhaps one of the most powerful Shaolin to ever grace the soils of Earthrealm. If not the _most _powerful! If they _turn _her on the side of Outworld, and we _lose _her loyalty forever.."

Raiden looked into Jack's deformed eyes, before he finished,

"Then Earthrealm as we know it will _fall _come the Mortal Kombat Tournament!"

"There won't _be _a tournament." Jack said coldly.

"Yes.." Raiden firmly spoke. "There _will_!"

"Kenny, Caesarius, Carandial?" Jack asked. "Destroy Outworld! I want every fleet available to move on Outworld at _dawn_! I am going to tolerate these threats _no _longer! Base Delta Zero. No quarter, no prisoners."

Kenny's eyes widened, knowing _full _well what a 'Base Delta Zero' was.

Raiden, however, could only laugh in Jack's face. This was something _very _uncharacteristic of Raiden, which freaked out even _Liu Kang_!

"Don't be a _fool_.." Raiden told Jack. "You march into Outworld? You march to your _doom_.. Whole _realms _all at one _time _have attempted to overthrow Outworld, only to be absorbed into it when it was all said and done.. You would be _wise _to stay put, and help us get Adia _back_.."

"They have never faced an enemy like us." Jack said viciously as he turned and began to walk off. "What could _possibly _be so dangerous about them?" He asked.

"Their armies can be matched by our star destroyers. What is so dangerous that a fleet of Star Destroyers would be impotent against them?"

"_No_.." Kenny firmly said, which took Jack by surprise.

Jack stopped, and looked at Kenny. "That was an _order_, Admiral." He said coldly.

"No, Jack!" Kenny yelled, stepping closer. "I'm _not _doing that shit! We don't know _what _we're going up against! I mean.. do you know _how _massive a realm is!? And _more _than one has simultaneously fell to these guys!?" Kenny shook his head.

"Again, the answer is _no_.. I'm not about to march into a war that we can't _possibly _win!"

"Then I will go _alone_!" Jack replied. "I will face Shao Kahn and kill him _myself_!"

He looked down. "There's _nothing _left I can do..."

"Jack Anderson, _heed _my words.." Raiden spoke, this time with a mixture of firmness and pleading. "If you ever get far enough to kombat Shao Kahn.. You will _die_.."

He then looked to Tyromairon, before he said,

"Tell him, Tyromairon.. How _powerful _the Emperor of Outworld truly is."

Tyromairon looked down. "Neither me, nor Raiden, nor the Emperor of Mankind, the ruler of another Realm, one equal to us in power, could defeat him. He has felled thousands of Realms not by his armies, by his Tarkata, by his warriors, but by his own hand. He is _unstoppable _Jack. As powerful as you are, the best you could hope for is an honorable death. And you would doom Earthrealm. Because if you enter Outworld, you break the terms of the agreement, and thus..."

He looked to Raiden.

"And he can merge the Realms…"

Raiden gave a nod with his arms crossed, confirming exactly what Tyromairon had just said.

"Whatever you choose to do, Anderson," Raiden began. "I will not stop you.. But know this: we have _warned _you.."

Kyle stepped forward. "Jack Anderson, you _need _to stop this madness!" She said harshly.

Jack blinked, though his mask didn't show it.

He was about to reply, but Kyle cut him off.

"No! Don't try to justify this!" She screamed. "You _can't _play the hero this time! You can't just go out and wave around a lightsaber and make everything happy go lucky this time!"

"I am doing this for-" Jack began.

"No. You're _not _doing this for us!" Gwen added, standing beside Kyle, who nodded.

"Those kids," She added, pointing to Kylie, Amelia, and Calvin. "They are who you're fighting for! Don't make them lose their father _again _because of your bloodlust!"

There was a bit of silence, before Liu Kang added with his head down,

"I have once heard a tale that Shao Kahn killed a 12 foot tall Oni with _one _swing of his War Hammer.. And that was because he thought that it _looked _at him funny!"

Kyle nodded. "Jack, if you cared about your Empire, your friends, your _kids_, I'd suggest you stop this, because I am not going to let you walk out on us like this!"

She took a deep breath. "So fight Shao Kahn if you want, but if you do..."

She narrowed her eyes, tears starting to form.

"Don't bother coming back, even if by some astronomical chance that you win."

Jack froze at that, looking down.

"I ask you again, Anderson.." Raiden spoke. "Use your forces, as well as mine, to venture to Outworld only to retrieve Adia. It is no violation of Mortal Kombat to retrieve one of your own. Once Adia has returned, her actions will _not _go unpunished.. After that, we wait for the tournament, and our fate will be decided then.."

Jack was silent. He looked down, processing all this information.

He looked up, and saw Kyle and Gwen holding hands, both holding the same firm, demanding expression. They weren't lying.

Jack looked around to the others. Finally, he looked down, and said softly.

"Bring Adia back..." He said, as if testing the words out. "Go ahead. Do what you want. But I am not expending Imperial lives for her."

Raiden gave a nod of understanding.

"A shame.." Raiden spoke. "And here I thought you actually _valued _the lives of your people, as well as the Earth's.."

Jack froze. "Why, after what she has done to me, and my _child_, should I care for her?!" He asked softly.

"Because as I have said before," Raiden explained. "if we are unable to retrieve Adia, and she fights on the side of Outworld come the tournament, then _who _do you think has the advantage!?"

Jack looked down. "Do what you want Raiden, I don't care." He said.

He looked down, and looked over the armor. He clenched his fists. "You know what?" He asked, his voice starting to crack.

"She's right! I am a tyrant, a killer, and a _monster_!" He said coldly. He looked at his lightsaber. "This isn't my place. Not anymore..."

Kyle froze at that. "Jack-"

"I am too dangerous to remain here." He said softly.

He turned, and began to walk off. He dropped the lightsaber to the ground, leaving it behind as he began to leave.

"Jack, wait!" Kyle said softly. Not tearfully, or shrilly. Just...gently. She didn't want him to leave. Not so soon after seeing him again…

It was clear that what Adia did destroyed him physically _and _mentally.

Kenny approached Carandial and Caesarius, before he asked them curiously with crossed arms,

"What are you guys thinking? Do we follow the Thunder God's plan or just stay put?"

Caesarius looked up, and said softly. "We have to rescue Adia, if she's that important."

Jack was silent as he continued to walk forward. However, as memories began to return, he stopped.

"You have the anger of a true Sith,"

Jack stopped.

"Anakin." He said softly as he looked up.

Vader stepped into view. He was dragging...Adia's broken, battered body. "You want your vengeance, I invite you to take it."

Raiden's eyes lit up a bright red as he walked forward.

"You will release her if you wish to see the light of another day.." Raiden coldly told Darth Vader, clearly not playing any games.

Vader turned, and threw Adia to the floor at Raiden's feet. He turned to Jack. "Cut from the same cloth, you and I are...brother." He said as he circled Jack.

"These people have betrayed you, abandoned you, and conspired against you."

"Jack, don't-" Kyle began, before Vader activated his lightsaber, causing everyone to freeze.

"You do not yet realize your importance, brother. You have only begun to discover your power. Join me, and I will complete your training. With our combined strength, we can destroy Shao Kahn, and bring order to the Realms!"

Jack's expression was impossible to see as he looked down. The mask hid it completely.

Raiden charged up some lightning in his hands as Liu Kang and Kung Lao both picked up Adia and dragged her over to safety. It seemed Raiden was ready to act in case something crazy was about to happen.

Jack looked up, and raised his hand, the lightsaber flew to his hand. He grabbed it, and began to walk slowly forward…

"Get the children away from here.." Raiden spoke to anyone who would perform the task. "_Now_.. Before something happens!"

In one single second, the sound of a lightsaber activating caused Raiden to nearly send a torrent of lightning at Jack.

But it was only then that they realized that Jack had locked blades with Darth Vader!

Everyone who couldn't defend themselves fled the house entirely, while only a select few still remained in the room, including: Raiden, Billy, Caesarius, Carandial, Kenny, Jack's spouses, and of course Jack and Darth Vader. Liu Kang and Kung Lao had fled to get Adia to safety, while Stan led the rest of the children away.

"It's over Anakin! I have the High Ground!" Jack said coldly, shoving Darth Vader forward. The two began a vicious duel as blue clashed against red again and again.

"I may be like you," Jack said softly. "But that doesn't mean I'll fail where you did!"

"You already have!"

As Vader began his own offensive against Jack, the others watched the fight continue to escalate. It seemed the two were almost evenly matched, until-

Jack leapt up over Vader's head. "Brother..." He said softly. "Is that conflict I sense in you?"

Vader stopped, and turned. "There is no _conflict_!" He snarled, lunging forward.

Kenny noticed something. This seemed eerily similar to the final battle in Return of the Jedi! Was Jack trying to…

_Redeem _Vader?!

Jack blocked another strike. "Your thoughts betray you, brother. I feel the good in you. You don't have to be a slave any longer..."

Vader lunged forward. "I am _no _slave!"

"Brother, listen to me!" Jack responded, blocking the strike. "Just trust me. Let go of your hate!"

He hesitated. "Padme's children survived, brother."

Vader froze, and for the first time, he hesitated.

However, in that moment, Raiden eyed the Sith Lord closely, his Amulet in hand, ready to trap him alongside Darkclaw if he had to.

But the sound of a lightsaber deactivating was the next sound everybody heard as the red blade deactivated.

Vader looked at Jack for a moment. "Why...brother?" He asked.

"A good friend once told me that everyone deserves a second chance." Jack said softly.

A deep, sinister chuckle was then heard, as a green portal appeared in the room.

"How _pathetic_.." The deep voice spoke.

"What the-" Billy cut himself off when a green skull shot from the portal, before it directly struck Raiden, catching him off guard.

Raiden fell to the ground, and as he did so, so did the Amulet..

Finally, the figure made himself known: it was _Quan Chi_.. The most powerful sorcerer the Netherrealm had to offer down in its confines.

Jack narrowed his eyes, and activated his lightsaber, but Quan Chi had already grabbed the Amulet..

Quan Chi laughed wickedly, before he used the Amulet's power to-

A green beam fired, directly hitting Raiden, which caused him to scream in agony. Lightning shot all around the room, nearly hitting everyone within it.

Jack screamed as he fell to the ground, the lightning burning him and electrocuting his suit.

Only Vader was unaffected.

Finally, after several agonizing seconds, Raiden was sucked into the Amulet.. Trapped inside..

However, someone _else _was released in his _place_..

Black smoke filled the room as Darkclaw stepped out. "At _last_..." He said coldly.

He turned to Quan Chi. "Your assistance is much appreciated. Both of you." He added to Vader.

"SHAZAM!" Billy Batson screamed, having had enough of standing idly by. A lightning bolt instantly struck Billy, transforming him into the mighty Shazam!

"Such defiance..." Darkclaw chuckled as he approached Shazam. "Yet you stand _alone_!"

"He's not alone." Vader declared suddenly. He stepped between Darkclaw and Quan Chi, and joined Shazam.

"I'm here _too_!" A younger voice spoke, before everyone set their sights on _Clark_.. He had apparently snuck away from those who fled, and had remained in the shadows like his idol, Batman. He waited for the _opportune _time to make his presence known..

Darkclaw narrowed his eyes, before he snapped his fingers, and a portal opened behind them. Zillum, Darth Maul, General Grievous, Davy Jones, and Thanos, as well as hundreds of Stormtroopers and Para Demons.

"You would be _wise _to surrender now!" Darkclaw said coldly.

"Never!" A voice suddenly said. Darkclaw's eyes widened as he saw Jack getting up. And behind him, a portal opened, and the Avengers stepped forward.

At the same time, the Amulet was knocked out of Quan Chi's hands by the Force as Tyromairon joined his allies. Darkclaw's eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen-

There was a sound of thunder as a burst of lightning temporarily blinded everyone as Raiden returned!

But the most notable thing _about _him was.. he was no longer _Dark_..

He held that same traditional white and blue clothing he was known by, his tan colored rice hat atop his head, and of course his formerly red eyes now back to their blue color.

Raiden as everyone knew him was officially _back_!

Tyromairon grinned. "Welcome back, old friend."

Raiden responded by giving a quick nod and grin, evidently thankful for what his friend had done for him.

Darkclaw took a step back, activating the Shadow Blade. This wouldn't be an easy fight…

The sound of a lightsaber activating followed as Kyle joined Jack and Vad-_Anakin_.

They were all here. Well, _almost _all of them.

Jack took a deep breath, hoping that somewhere, Drew really was alive.

But now was not the time.

That was until something.. _most _shocking happened..

A figure who was supposedly hidden in the shadows tossed an object resembling a boomerang, which directly struck Darkclaw in the side of the head.

Darkclaw yelled out in pain, and looked up to see-

Jack grinned, while Clark couldn't help but gasp at the sight of the towering man.

It was _him_!

It was _Batman_!

Jack took a step forward, and raised his lightsaber. "Earthrealmers!" He thundered.

There was dead silence for a moment. "Assemble!"


	10. Chapter 10, Betrayal

Jack's lightsaber clashed with Darkclaw's shadow blade, while Quan Chi's green sorcerous energy collided with Raiden's lightning. The battle was on. Quan Chi had rallied the remnants of the Dark State, and the plan was that after they defeated Earthrealm's greatest heroes, they'd join forces with Outworld and finish the job.

But now…

That plan had gone awry.

The Earthrealm's heroes were fighting back.

Clark and Thanos were busy clashing with each other, both pushing against each other's might to get the upper hand.

"You're stronger than you look, kid!" Thanos snapped, raising a muscular arm to punch the boy out of the way. But when he did…

Clark barely even flinched.

Thanos widened his eyes when he saw the boy's eyes revert to a solid red. Whatever it was he was about to do, it didn't look good!

Thanos was blasted back by a burst of heat vision from Clark's eyes! He was sent flying.

Meanwhile, Kyle and Darth Maul were engaging in their own vicious duel. Kyle deftly blocked every strike with her green blade.

"You've gotten stronger, girl!" Darth Maul snapped.

"I learned from one of the best!" Kyle replied coldly, sending a wave of Force Lightning that sent Darth Maul flying.

"HAHAHA!" Grievous laughed as he moved to face Batman. "This will be a waste of my training!" He began twirling the lightsabers to create a buzzsaw effect as he rushed at Batman.

Batman merely stood completely still, looking at the 7 foot tall cyborg as he wildly came at him with nothing but aggression.

Batman swiftly dodged the strikes, before Grievous was promptly surprised when Batman's heel came square into contact with his face.

_BAM! _

Grievous reeled back, and began to cough heavily as he tried to recover. However, Batman never gave him the chance.

Batman mounted the cyborg's back, as if he was riding him. The cyborg shook himself wildly to get the Batman off of him, but it would be in vain..

Spraying some sort of strange liquid on each of the cyborg's four arms, Batman finally backflipped off of him.

Now, Batman just waited for the opportune moment..

Grievous narrowed his eyes as he turned to face Batman, but with the push of a button on one of his strange devices-

_BOOM!_

Multiple explosions went off, which blew each of his four arms off. Grievous yelled out in pain, before he tried to run away, before he was grabbed by the Force.

Several of the fighters turned to see an old Jedi with a blue lightsaber holding out his arm, before pulling Grievous forward.

"So uncivilized..." Obi-Wan Kenobi muttered.

"Master..." Anakin breathed in shock. Nearby, several Stormtroopers were cut down as a young man in white clothes and carrying a blue lightsaber joined the fray.

Anakin looked between Obi-Wan and the young man, before Obi-Wan nodded simply.

Nearby, Shazam had joined Jack in his fight against Darkclaw, and by now, the two were forcing Darkclaw back. Clark was nearing the end of his battle with Thanos now, and Tyromairon was providing support to the others. Quan Chi was fighting Raiden, but it wasn't exactly going how the sorcerer had planned..

"SHAZAM!" Shazam shouted, which inevitably sent a lightning bolt down, which struck not only himself, but Darkclaw as well, which sent the Dark Lord reeling. Taking the opportunity, Jack lunged forward, and buried his lightsaber deep in Darkclaw's chest.

Darkclaw fell backwards. He was defeated, again…

Zillum narrowed his eyes as he watched Darkclaw fall. Now, the old enemies faced each other.

"You will never escape me!" Zillum snarled, before he pressed a button on a wrist console, and in a split second, he disappeared.

Jack's eyes widened, and he threw his lightsaber forward in an attempt to finish his enemy off. But by the time the blade had arrived where Zillum stood, he was gone.

"Dammit!" Jack cursed.

The ground shook, however, when another enemy entered the battle. It was _Vilgax_!

He stood up to face Jack and Shazam, but at that moment, he was met with a sudden burst of speed.

Amelia, in the form of XLR8, had joined the battle!

Shazam decided to join the fight against Vilgax along with her, but mentally swore he'd hang back a bit. Secretly, he wanted to see how well his girl could kick some ass!

Amelia blasted past Vilgax, before rushing back, and hitting him again, and again, and again. However, Vilgax managed to catch her off guard when he sent a powerful punch her way. Amelia was sent flying, but managed to land safely, and with all the speed she could muster, barreled directly into Vilgax!

The alien was literally flung into the air, and didn't stop until he literally was shot out of the atmosphere!

"Woah.." Shazam muttered. "Remind me to not piss _her _off when she's got an itch on her wrist.."

Jack cocked a brow as he looked at Shazam.

"Aw, come _on_, 'Dad'.. You know it's true! I know you think the same about Kyle." Shazam half sarcastically responded to that.

Jack shook his head with a slight smirk. "As long as you're good to her…" He said as he rushed off to fight Davy Jones.

"Pft.. _Parents_.." Shazam shook his head. "A bit overrated, _but_, ya gotta love 'em sometimes.."

"What was that..._babe_?" Amelia asked as she returned to human form.

"Uh.." Shazam shifted his eyes around, hoping she didn't hear that. "Nothing.. _Honey_!.."

Amelia blinked, before grinning. She pecked him on the cheek, before turning the Omnitrix back on, shifting into Jetray, and rejoining the battle.

Wiping some sweat from his brow, Shazam looked over to see Clark punching Thanos in the face repeatedly. And from what it looked like, they weren't light punches.

Cringing slightly, Shazam yelled to Thanos with a smirk,

"How's it feel, testicle chin Darkseid!? Kid's punches _hurt_, don't they!?"

Thanos had no time to reply as Clark punched him yet again, until, finally, he was sent to the ground, and couldn't get up.

By this point, Jack had defeated Davy Jones, and it looked like the battle was finally winding down.

Finally, everything went silent as Kyle cut Darth Maul down. Now, only Quan Chi remained…

"It's _over_, Sorcerer!" Raiden exclaimed, charging up some lightning in his hands as he and the other heroes had him cornered.

Quan Chi looked around at all the defeated villains, before he gave a sinister chuckle, shaking his head.

"_No_, Raiden.." Quan Chi vaguely spoke. "Not _nearly _so.."

Before anyone could question what he meant, the sorcerer raised his hand, before quickly disappearing through a green portal, which closed behind him.

There was silence, before Jack looked around.

They had won. Virtually every enemy they had ever faced had been here, and they were _defeated_! Now...all that remained was Shao Kahn…

_HISS!_

The sudden sound of a reptilian-like hissing was heard, before they saw a figure fall to the floor with a giant crash!

It appeared that the reptilian was hit with.. a _fireball_!

Looking in the doorway, they were surprised to see.. _Adia _standing there. She looked evidently wounded, having trouble standing up. But she had returned to the scene of the battle anyways.

Looking down at the reptilian once more, they saw that in his hand.. was a small _dagger_.. laced with _acid_..

The reptilian fell unconscious right behind where Jack was standing..

This was an _assassination _attempt!

Jack looked at the reptilian with an emotionless expression, before he looked at Adia. Beneath the mask, no-one could see his expression.

"Reptile.." Raiden observed, looking at the reptilian who was dressed like a ninja with solid green attire, mask and all.. Though his mask was partially off, it still would have been clear to Raiden who he was.

"A Zaterran, a long forgotten race whose world was conquered by Shao Kahn _long _ago.. He has the ability to not only conjure acid from his mouth, but _also _to go _completely _invisible.. Not so easily detected by the human eye.." Raiden informed everyone.

Jack nodded in understanding. He looked at Adia again. "Thank you." He said softly.

Adia limped towards Jack, as she sighed, hanging her head down. After a moment of silence, she explained,

"My masters insisted I stay with them, but once again, I went against their wishes.."

Adia shook her head, laughing slightly to conceal the true inner pain she was now feeling. Tears came to her eyes, but she tried her best to hide them.

"I seem to be really _good _at that, don't I?" Adia asked no one in particular, before she finished, "Look, I _know _this changes nothing between us, but _about _me freaking out and almost killing you, that.. That wasn't _me_! That _isn't _what Mom and Dad would have wanted! I.. don't know who the hell I even _am _anymore.. Thinking about it now.. I think Dad would be _disappointed _in what I've become.. No one is _safe _around me! Not you, your family, my _sister_.. Nobody.."

Jack looked at her, before he shook his head.

"It's not your fault. As..." Jack hesitated, before he looked up.

"It's mine."

He looked back at Adia. "_All_ of this is my fault..."

"Except that it's _not_.." Adia refuted. "It all came up again because I was _trying _so hard to not repeat the mistakes I did that day with Kylie.. I was even guided by an Elder God, _himself_, and _still _failed!"

Raiden cocked a brow.

"An.. Elder God spoke to you?" He questioned the Shaolin Lioness, to which she nodded tearfully.

"Yes! Damashi tried to set me on the right oath, but-"

"Damashi?" Raiden asked, totally confused. "Adia, young warrior.. There.. _is _no Elder God by the name of Damashi.."

Adia widened her eyes, before she looked down. Had she.. really been _tricked_!? Was she going _crazy_?

"So then.." Adia began. "I followed a _false _deity's path for my life.." She hung her head down in embarrassment, her ears held back. "I am such a _fool_.."

Jack placed a hand on her shoulder. "We were all deceived, Adia. You by this 'Damashi', me by the Dark Side. What's done is done."

He took a deep breath. "But you wouldn't have been so willing to attack me if I didn't give you a reason to..." He said softly.

Kyle blinked, cocking a brow upon hearing that.

Noticing everyone else in the room, Adia caught a glimpse of _Batman_.. The man she and her search party had been looking for! The missing _link _to finding her Dad!

However, after looking at him good and hard, Adia sighed once more. Why even _bother_!? Joker _didn't _have her Dad held hostage, this Batman was _clearly _inspired by what her Dad had once stood for, and The Joker was just _really _good at hiding, plotting whatever terrorist attack he could think of next.

That was _it_..

Her Dad was _dead_, and that was the hard truth..

"What...do you mean…'give her a reason'?" Carandial asked Jack.

Adia merely looked at Jack, not really wanting to say much of anything anymore. It was as if she was mentally giving him a cue to come clean.

Jack nodded.

"On the night Drew and Bebe...died, I found a hologram." Jack said softly.

"It showed my family being dragged off by the Dark State. This...was right after Kyle, Amelia and Simba were taken..."

He looked down. "It looked so real. So convincing...The worst part was...It showed _Drew _accepting payment for helping the Dark State."

Jack took a deep breath. "I should have seen through it. But at that moment, I believed them. This was directly after an argument with Drew, and in the moment, it all seemed to make sense. Drew and I had been at odds for months by that point."

"What.. was this argument about?.." Kenny asked Jack, curious about what happened that night between his Emperor and his best friend. He, as well as everyone were still trying to absorb what they were being told.

"It was after we headed out to search for Bebe. I...I was so afraid, so angry, so..._dark _that I destroyed an old building in a fit of rage. Drew, _Batman_ confronted me about it. He lectured me about it, and in that moment, I was in no mood for it. We argued. He told me to stay out of his way, I told him 'I don't take orders from you'. We were this close to killing each other. That's when I found the hologram..."

Kenny shook his head, taking a step back without being able to help it. He.. just didn't know what to really say..

"Holy shit.. I.." Kenny shook his head once again. "What if Bebe _was _in that building? And you guys didn't know it?.."

Jack looked down. "I found Drew, and confronted him about it. In that moment, all the anger, rage, and pain was back. I wasn't thinking straight. In that moment, everything seemed to make sense. The hologram even made a point that said…'if you don't help us, it will be _your _family that is killed' or something, to Drew. I thought Drew...sacrificed my family to save his own."

Adia suddenly began to walk away, exiting the room entirely. It seemed she couldn't stand to hear anymore of the story. It brought back.. too many horrible memories for her to bear..

"I was about to attack Drew, but...he told me that I was smarter than this. That this was a plot. That they were using me. And it became clear that they _were_. I realized I was wrong."

He looked up. "He asked me to take Kenzi home while he went to get Bebe. But...in those crucial moments we had argued..."

He closed his eyes, and looked down.

"So then.. they passed away.." Clark guessed, also listening intently to the story of how the _original _Batman died..

Jack nodded. "I told Adia this several months back. Her and Simba both. I don't blame her for hating me. Because I deserved all this. I created an Empire that subjugated an entire planet, an entire realm, and two entire galaxies. I shot down anyone who disagreed. I risked everything. I was a tyrant..."

Kenny had both hands on his head, looking out into the distance while shaking his head. It was quite clear that this news was _not _sitting well with him at all..

"Jesus.." Kenny muttered, before he began to pace back and forth. "So you're telling me, my _best _friend! _Wendy's best friend_! They _died_, because of senseless _arguing_!?" Kenny now rose his voice.

Jack took a deep breath. "Kenny, I lost my entire _family_. I had evidence that someone I had trusted was behind their disappearance. Did I act sensibly? No. But let me be clear. If anyone threatens my family, I'm holding nothing back."

"And I _understand _that, Jack.." Kenny genuinely spoke, trying to keep his emotions in check. "_Really_, I do.. But y'know, when Bebe was still in _danger_, while it may sound easy for me to say now having not been directly been in your situation, I would have found it _wiser _to make sure she was brought back to safety _first_.. Then deal with Drew and that evidence after _that_.."

"And what would you have proposed I had done?" Jack asked softly. "Throw Drew in prison? Kill him after he rescued Bebe?"

He looked down. "Answer me that? Plus, I doubt you guys would have accepted it? Answer me this, Kenny, would you have believed me even if I had solid evidence?"

"I personally don't give two shits _what _a motherfucker did to me in that situation!" Kenny spoke more vocally. "If Bebe is still _out _there.. literally strapped to a live _bomb _at the hands of a psychopathic _clown_, crying for someone to save her?" Kenny shook his head. "They can _wait_.. Was Bebe family too, Jack? Answer me _that_.. Would you risk your neck for her the same way you would for Kyle?"

"Yes. But don't forget that Kyle was captured too. I thought I had a lead to save her." Jack replied.

"Surely you, as her best friend along with Stan, can understand that what I did had nothing to do with Bebe, but it was because my _wife _and _children _were in danger?"

"And so were _Drew's_.." Was all Kenny said, defending his deceased friends.

Jack stepped forward. "I did what I did for my family, not for Drew's." He said.

He turned. "But then again...Drew's always been the golden boy around here...He could do no wrong...I've done everything I've done to try and make this world a better place, and what do I do? I'm a tyrant, a monster, and a traitor...Because that's all I am to a lot of you, and that's all I'll ever be..."

"_Watch _it, Jack.." Stan now butted in. "Don't talk about Drew like that.. He's _dead_.. Show some respect."

Jack looked at Stan. "Like he showed me?"

He looked at Kenny now. "What was it you guys said, that I'd be nowhere without my soldiers. Well you know what? I've fought in battle after battle after battle. I've been right there with those men, and yet I'm treated like a politician! I've been fighting for this Realm for the past four years!"

He threw his lightsaber to the ground. "I've fought in countless battles...I've lost many brothers and sisters...So many people I've cared about are gone..."

"Drew, Bebe, Thrawn, Nzuri...And you know what? They died because of me...I am the Emperor of the Dilanian Empire, and everytime Joker attacks, or we're invaded...it's because of me..." He looked down.

"It's my fault..."

Kenny looked back at Stan with a shrug of disbelief and confusion, to which Stan looked at him in a similar fashion.

"Kyle.." Kenny began. "Shed some light on this.. Tell us your thoughts. You're probably the only one he'll listen to.."

Kyle took a deep breath, and walked up to Jack. The mask obscured Jack's features.

"Jack...what happened back there...was not right. You shouldn't have risked Bebe's life like that. Maybe things would be different if you just stood down..."

"Jack, if Drew was truly _guilty _of such a thing, we would have _supported _you in his imprisonment! Kyle is our _best _friend, and you know we'd die for these kids!" Stan added on.

"However," Kenny breathed. "delaying Drew's search for the love of his life who was strapped to a bomb set to go off at any time.. was an unfortunate mistake.."

Jack clenched his fists.

"Answer me this. What would you have done if it was Kyle and I who were killed? Would you have said the same thing to Drew? Would you have said the same thing you said to the hero, that you do to the tyrant?"

"_Yes_!" Stan and Kenny simultaneously shouted, shrugging their arms in confusion at how their point was still not being seen. It appeared the argument was just now beginning to get to them.

"Yes, _exactly _that!" Kenny added on. "Drew would have been punished for that shit, but only _after _all those hostages were _found_! Whether Drew did it or not, you must admit, Jack, he _loved _that girl! What did you think he would have done? _Ran _away?"

Jack shook his head. "I don't believe you...You say that now, but as you said, he was your best friend. While I am the enemy. As I was since I first started dating Kyle. I shouldn't have intervened, but I do so because I thought I could save Kyle."

Kenny could only sigh, rubbing his forehead upon getting a headache.

"Ugh.. It's fucking _hopeless_, dude.." Kenny complained to himself.

"HAVEN'T I BEEN PUNISHED ENOUGH FOR MY SINS?!" Jack screamed. "I _know _I shouldn't have gone after Drew that night, but you know what's happened since then? I've watched the Joker terrorize my people? I had to watch Darkseid threaten my daughter? I had to watch my niece nearly kill my daughter! I had to lose the person I love _twice_! And I lost my very _humanity_!"

"Okay, _one _more thing, Jack!" Kenny responded. "One more thing, then I'm _done_! Answer me this scenario what you would have done, and I'll stop arguing: What if in Bebe's place, it was _Kylie_? The rest of your family was captured by Drew, but _Kylie _sat strapped to that bomb? What would you have done?"

Jack looked Kenny in the eye. "I would have done what I could to save her."

He looked down. "I would have done anything I could to save her..."

"Do you get it now?.." Kenny softly asked. "Look, Jack, you're _not _a monster! You just made a _mistake_! A bad one, but still just a mistake! Life will go _on_.. People will forgive you in time. But if you say you would've done all you could to save her, then how do you think Drew felt when he was stuck arguing with you while the clock ticked away?.."

Jack looked at Kenny. He looked at the lightsaber at his feet, and then to Kenny and Stan.

"It's my fault. It's all my fault..." Jack said softly. "Why?" He asked the others. "Why would you forgive me, then?"

"Because we're _family_, man.." Kenny put his hand on Jack's shoulder. "And you _never _give up on family.. No matter _how _much horrible shit they've done.."

Jack looked down. "You're a better person than me, Kenny...I don't blame you or Adia for this...I just..."

He looked at Kenny. "I just want my friends back..."

Stan now approached Jack, standing right beside Kenny, before he extended out his hand. It was an offer of forgiveness.

Jack looked at the hand, before he shook it gently. "It's what they would have wanted..." He said softly.

"I _miss _those crazy sons of bitches.." Kenny chuckled while shaking his head, a tear beginning to come to his eye.

"Me too.." Stan added, putting a hand on Kenny's shoulder.

"Same..." Jack replied, before he looked at Kyle and his family.

He tore off the helmet, and wiped a single tear from his face. It was burned, scarred, but the one thing that remained the same were his eyes. They were blue.

Kyle stepped forward, and hugged Jack. That was too much. The Emperor began to weep.

"I could have saved more...I could have saved them all..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"When you focus on Kung Fu," Shifu began. Po stood in front of him, while Revan, Talia and Drew were watching from the side. "When you concentrate..."

"Hah!" Po exclaimed, causing the red panda to widen his eyes upon getting cut off.

"What _are _you doing?" Shifu questioned him with a frustrated growl.

"I'm practicing my.. totally _awesome _Kung Fu skills! Check it out. I've been practicing this bad boy in my bedroom mirror for _years_.."

"Master Tigress! Hyah- Woahhh!" Po exclaimed, as he then kicked as high as he could up in the air, before he collapsed to the ground on his back. Drew and Talia both facepalmed simultaneously at such a sloppy move that lacked any sort of discipline or technique in any way.

"Panda...you stink." Shifu said firmly.

"Heh heh.. Sorry.." Po smirked nervously. "Must have been the dumplings-"

"Not _that_, Panda!" Talia then cut him off, attaining a firm expression of her own, before she approached him, kicking him in the side only hard enough to get his attention. "Get _up_!"

"Uh, y- yes, Master- _Ma'am_! I- I mean, uh-" Po stuttered as he got to his feet, before Drew now touched Talia's shoulder, butting in.

"It's alright, Talia.. Let me handle this."

Talia gave an unamused expression, before she stepped back to her original position.

"Look, Po.." Drew began firmly, yet in a teaching manner. "You're not going to defeat this 'Tai Lung' fighting like _that_.. Hell, you couldn't even fight a frail old woman walking home with her _groceries _from the supermarket.."

"_Ouch_.." Talia commented with a smirk.

"But you _do _have the potential to!" Drew added on, giving an unamused look to Talia, who merely shrugged, her smirk never leaving. "Take it from me.. I could barely throw a punch when I first started my training, and look at how far I've evolved.."

Po looked up at Drew, as if in some sort of nervous trance. Just the way he seemed to _speak_.. It commanded respect and _power_.

Po chuckled nervously, before he replied with a slight voice crack,

"Ya don't _say_.."

"Panda," Revan began simply, yet firmly, walking forward.

The Gray Jedi began to circle Po.

"Tell me what motivates you. What gives you a reason to try? To care?"

"Uh.." Po began as he twiddled his thumbs, trying to come up with whatever answer he could come up with. Something that was philosophical, and usually held a lot of meaning to these Kung Fu Masters, so he thought. "My.. _family_?- OW!"

Shifu had grabbed Po's ear. "Don't lie, panda!" Shifu said sternly. "Now, be honest."

It was at that moment Po noticed the dumpling hidden in Revan's hand.

"C- Can we continue this awesome Kung Fu stuff after _lunch_, Master? Please? I'm _soo _hungry!" Po spoke with slight drool, staring directly at said dumpling.

Drew cocked a brow, studying the panda's body language. Clearly he was hungry, but he had eaten only an hour _prior_.. No amount of food would be completely digested in that amount of time, unless…

"I know what motivates him.." Drew spoke aloud, capturing the attention of everyone but Po, who still appeared mesmerized of the dumpling.

Revan looked at Drew. "Drew, perhaps you could head about fifty yards over there?" He asked.

Drew immediately complied, catching onto what Revan was thinking of doing. After all, Revan was a smart man, much like himself.

Drew finally stood approximately 50 yards away, Talia looking to Revan now,

"And what of me, Master Revan?"

Revan looked to Talia. "You can go 50 yards to the right of Drew. Shifu, 50 yards away from me."

Shifu cocked a brow, before smirking, and complying.

"You know, I kind of feel sorry for the lard panda.." Talia spoke to Drew, briefly stopping to converse with him on her way over to her position. "Who knows, he may die of exhaustion before he can even get within its radius.."

"We shall see, Talia.." Drew spoke. "I won't go easy on him, but _everyone _has potential.. You of all people should know that." He added, referring to her earlier thoughts of him when he arrived to Bhutan.

Talia was taken slightly aback by this, before she sighed.

"Yes, I- I _know_.." Talia replied, before she looked back up at him, into his eyes. "But you were always a _fighter_.. This panda, however? He- He just doesn't strike me as the fighting _kind_.."

Drew and Talia looked at Po again, seeing him do some stretches, before he slightly tore a hole in his pants upon bending down.

"Hehe.. Sorry.." Po nervously spoke.

"Case in point.." Talia added with an unamused expression.

"You'll see, Talia.." Drew spoke after a sigh.

"Yes.. I suppose I will." Talia said with a shrug as she finally began to walk to her position.

Revan looked at Po. "If you can intercept or take this dumpling from us...you may eat it."

Po, who was seeing how big the hole in his pants was from his earlier stretches, snapped out of his trance when he heard the word 'dumpling'.

"_Alright_!" Po excitedly exclaimed with a chuckle, rubbing his hands together intently, as if ready to get started.

Just as he was about to get it, Revan threw his arm forward, and Po realized it was gone. When he turned around, he saw Drew had the dumpling in his hand now.

"Wha- Hey! Come on! That's my lunch!" Po exclaimed as he ran towards Drew.

"Focus!" Revan said coldly. "You eat when you catch that dumpling!"

Drew and even Talia were taken aback by the harshness of Revan's voice.

"It's how he'll learn.." Talia spoke to herself with a sigh. "If that's even _possible_.." Talia then caught the dumpling that Drew had thrown her way, before she waited for Po.

Po ran towards her, but he was clearly running out of stamina already, due to his immense weight.

"Oh.. R- _Real _funny, guys.. Come on, Assassin Lady.. Be nice to m-"

Po was cut off when Talia faked chucking the dumpling directly into his face at high speed, causing him to flinch. However, upon opening his eyes, he saw the dumpling still in Talia's hand, with her giving an amused smirk.

"If you are going to learn, you need to start fighting for what you desire.." Talia spoke to him, before she did an almost acrobatic backflip into the air, before throwing the dumpling towards Shifu like a baseball.

"Wha- _Hey_!" Po exclaimed, before he gave a sad groan and ran towards Shifu now.

Shifu caught the dumpling, and held it out to Po with a smirk. It seemed he was going to go easy on the Panda.

"Oh, thank you.." Po sighed in relief. "Heh heh.. Y'know for a second, Master Shifu, I thought you were going to actually make me chase it until I _caught _it or something.." He added with a chuckle.

However, when he went to grab it, Shifu pulled it from his grasp, but didn't throw it. He held up another hand, and grinned. "All you need to do is catch it..."

"Aw, _c'mon_!" Po groaned in anguish, his stomach growling. "But I have _butter _fingers!"

Shifu shrugged, and threw it towards Drew. With a depressed sigh, Po shuffled, not ran, towards Drew's direction, heavily breathing through his mouth with his tongue sticking out.

Catching the dumpling with ease, Drew crossed his arms and waited for Po to make it to him.

After what felt like hours, Po eventually _did_, but he was evidently exhausted.

"Gonna.. g- _get_.. dumpling.." Po panted, before Drew glared at him with a firm look. "Oh- Oh, _no_.. Not that scary look aga-"

"Po, you _need _to focus! See this dumpling?" Drew held up the dumpling as he spoke, to which Po reached out for it as fast as he could, only to have his arm parried away by Drew.

"Aw, what the-" Po began to complain once again, before Drew cut him off more vocally,

"Listen to me! _Now_!"

This caused Po to widen his eyes and back his hand away, as well as immediately nod.

"Focus on this dumpling! Empty your mind from all other thoughts besides this primary object.." Drew instructed him.

"O- Okay.." Po replied, before he began to study his vision on absolutely _nothing _but said dumpling. As he did so, he yelped in pain when he felt Drew smack him in the back of the head. "Wha- OW! What was that for!?"

"Now do you see how stupid that instruction was? If you focus too much on one thing, you will be _blind _everywhere else.. The red panda tells you to catch this dumpling, but what he does _not _tell you is that you need to start thinking _outside _the colored lines. Start finding ways to increase your speed, use the environment as a distraction, do _whatever _it takes to get this now cold dumpling within your possession!" Drew taught to Po.

These words really began to _resonate _with the panda.. He thought back to just what _made _the Furious Five, 'awesome'.

"You're _right_, scary assassin man.." Po spoke to himself. "The Furious Five never beat up nasty bandits and crooks just by using their fists and feet. Which, _by the way_, is still _awesome_! But it's how they _use _those moves too.. I think I get it now." Po grinned.

"Good.." Drew spoke, before he tossed the dumpling towards Revan, causing Po to widen his eyes. "Then _prove _it to me.. Prove it to us _all_.."

Revan caught the dumpling. "Now…" He said as Po approached. "Take it from me."

Po began to reach out for the dumpling, but paused midway through. He began to think of what Drew had told him, and began to quickly look around.

Upon seeing a pile of wood not too far away, Po began to get an idea. Reaching into his pocket, he now felt a pair of wooden chopsticks that he would use when he ate that dumpling.

However, Po instead took out the chopsticks, and tossed them towards the wooden log that stuck out the most. Upon hitting the side of the exposed wood, it caused it to fall out of the pile. At that point, the entire _pile _now began to fall down, making an audible racket.

Revan was momentarily distracted, and in that second, Po finally captured the Dumpling!

Po was completely speechless, staring at the dumpling with a wide grin on his face. The panda was unable to stifle his excited laughter.

"_Awesome_!" Po exclaimed, stuffing the entire dumpling in his mouth and scarfing it down. "I caught the dumpling!" Po added with food still in his mouth, which muffled his voice a bit.

Revan was speechless for a second, before he spoke. "Then you have taken the first step."

Shifu looked at Talia and Drew in obvious shock, but also had a bit of a smile as well, pleasantly surprised.

"I always thought it possible.." Drew spoke to Po, which prompted everyone to face him. "You are far from a master of the Kung Fu discipline at this current time, but you have proved to us all that the potential within you is a strong one.."

Po smiled gratefully at Drew, admiring his words, as well as the advice he had given to him earlier. Talia crossed her arms with a slight smirk on her face, before she looked at Drew, saying,

"Well.. Looks like you are right once again, Mr. 'Detective'.."

"Panda," Shifu spoke, walking up to Po. "We now see the way to get through to you is not with discipline, nor training, but with food."

He offered another dumpling to Po.

Po began to reach for the dumpling, but hesitated a bit, looking at Shifu very suspiciously.

Shifu smirked, still holding out the dumpling.

Po gave Shifu a slight glare, before he looked behind the red panda, widening his eyes with a gasp.

"AGHH! It's- It's Tai _Lung_!" Po exclaimed as he pointed behind Shifu.

Shifu looked behind him, still smirking.

"Alright.. Gotcha now.." Po whispered to himself while rubbing his hands. With that, he began to lunge towards Shifu, grasping towards the dumpling.

Drew, meanwhile, shook his head, knowing this would end in failure.

Shifu moved the dumpling just out of the way, causing Po to fall forward and trip. He faceplanted onto the ground, temporarily causing Shifu to lose his balance.

"When you have been trained," Shifu said, wagging his finger scoldingly. "You may eat."

"Aww.." Po whined with a depressed expression, grasping his gut.

"The way you presented the distraction was too sloppy. Too _predictable_.." Drew informed Po in his usual grim demeanor. "Shifu knew you were going to distract him as you did Revan just moments ago.. That's why you have to adapt to your opponents as they adapt to _you_.. Mix it up. Keep them guessing."

"Yes. You still have much to learn." Shifu said in agreement. He ate the dumpling, to which Po gasped with his hands over his mouth, before he added. "Let's get started."

Talia approached Drew as Po began to whimper some more, but comply to Shifu's command anyways. She looked to see if no one else was listening, before she turned back to him and whispered,

"Is this the only reason we're here? To train a.. a _panda _bear!? Where is this 'Furious Five' I've heard so much about from Revan? Why is a League of trained Assassins wasting their vital time training him, when we _could _be the ones who kill this 'Tai Lung' for ourselves?"

Shifu stopped. "The Five left yesterday..." He said grimly. "I believe they went to face Tai Lung."

"So then _why _are we here exactly!?" Talia questioned Shifu seriously, getting a bit frustrated. "Are we simply wasting our time? What if the Five _are _successful in defeating Tai Lung? Then our entire reason for being here has been for nothing.."

"They won't be." Revan said softly.

"Why so confident?" Drew asked Revan with a cocked brow, not necessarily trying to dispute his claim, but to find out why he thought so. "In the scriptures I was forced to read thousands of times over by Rás, I learned that he mastered all the scrolls of Kung Fu, undeniably mastering nearly the _entire _discipline.. However, like any fight, technique is what matters the most. With five kung fu masters against this _one _person who has learned it all.. is it theoretically impossible for the Five to win?"

"Tai Lung was the only one to successfully merge his technique with the Force. No-one else," Revan declared. "Has accomplished such a feat. Skill or not, they will fall before they even get a chance to strike."

Revan looked at Drew. "You remember your long forgotten friend? The Emperor?"

Drew looked at Revan for a bit, his now usual hard, grim expression unmoving. After a couple seconds, Drew gave a nod,

"Jack.. Yes, I do.. But that is.. but ancient history now.."

Revan looked down. "Tai Lung would defeat him like it was nothing. If he were to compete in that tournament the Thunder God speaks of, he would likely be strong enough to defeat _any _opposition. It is not just his technique, but his ability to blend the force _into _his techniques _flawlessly _that makes him so dangerous. The Five do not know this. They will fail."

"Dangerous he may be.." Drew spoke with his deep, Batman voice, before narrowing his eyes. "But he's never faced _me_.."

Revan laughed coldly. "You're Jack's equal. But that is all. Neither you, nor I, nor Shifu, nor the Five can defeat him in single combat. But together, with the power of the Dragon Scroll, we have a chance. But heed this warning, Drew, don't let your confidence in your own abilities cloud the reality that there are some foes we cannot defeat alone."

"Forgive me, Master Revan," Drew began. "But it will not be my own confidence that causes me to fall.. If anything, it is your lack _thereof _within your pupils that they can achieve something much _greater _than what they could do before.. Tai Lung wasn't this powerful when he first trained.. Evolution is an ongoing process.."

Revan was silent, before he lunged forward with his lightsaber so fast that Drew could only just dodge the stab. Had it been anyone else, the speed alone would have meant instant death. "Your training is _far _from complete, Detective." Revan replied tersely.

He deactivated the lightsaber. "You still have much to learn..."

Drew said nothing, only narrowing his eyes before taking a deep breath and nodding in understanding.

However, not absent from his internal frustration, Drew began to walk away towards the Cherry Blossom Meadow to just be alone in his thoughts for a little while.

Revan looked at Talia, who looked down with a frustrated scowl on her face. After all, she was the one who originally brought up to Drew just earlier that she questioned what exactly the League was even _doing _here.. If anything, Talia wanted to go up against Tai Lung as well. Even if she was bested in combat, at least the nearly 2 weeks worth long hike wouldn't have felt like a _waste_..

Revan turned, and stalked off. However, he stopped for a moment. "It is not a waste if we're saving lives, princess." He said simply.

"_Don't_.. call me that." Talia briefly snapped out.

Revan didn't reply, only heading off into the forest, his mind filled with worry. There was more to his worry and anger than met the eye, but he'd never tell why that was to these overconfident _children_.

Talia merely shook her head and followed Drew's path. Maybe he shared the same frustrations _she _had.. Maybe they could come up with a plan of their _own_..

"So.." Po began. "Does this mean I get to eat now?.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You…think Jack's meeting with President Gordon's going to go okay?" Carandial asked Kenny. They were among the audience for a summit between Jack and Gordon over US-Imperial relations.

"Doubt it." Kenny said.

Carandial frowned, having to agree. A lot of things had been going...poorly lately. A lot of countries and states were tired of the Empire's 'hegemony' over them. The New Cyrannian Republic and America were among the most vocal.

Finally, President Gordon entered the room, and sat down across from Jack.

"I'll bet you a beer that they start yelling at each other within five minutes." Carandial whispered to Kenny. Kenny nodded in agreement.

"Mr. President," Jack greeted with a nod.

"Your majesty." Gordon replied.

The meeting started off fairly well. The two discussed various methods of cooperation. The US was growing in terms of it's actual power, despite loss of territory. It had established colonies in Galaxia and Cyrannus, as well as on the moon.

"Looks like I owe you a beer..." Carandial said to Kenny as the fourth minute of the meeting began.

"Make it a whiskey at Skeeter's.." Kenny smirked.

President Gordon stopped for a moment, when a reporter suddenly asked. "What about the return of the western states?"

Gordon froze, as did Jack. That had been a touchy subject for the past few months. A _lot _of countries and nations were starting to see movements demanding the return of territory taken by the Empire.

Kenny crossed his arms before he spoke loud enough for only Carandial to hear,

"Guess we're gonna see if what we argued about a couple years ago in his living room holds up.."

Jack looked at the reporter for a moment. "If a state or province wants to leave the Empire, a referendum will be held-"

"Bullshit..." Gordon chuckled sarcastically.

"Leave it to the career politician to be a dick.. Go figure.." Kenny shook his head slightly.

Jack looked at Gordon, an unreadable expression on his face.

"I don't even know why I agreed to this..." Gordon growled.

He looked at the reporters. "This kid created his empire by _force_! _He's _the one who's brought these monsters to us! To _all _of us!"

Carandial looked at Kenny with a worried expression. "Oh no..."

"If Jack starts to choke the bastard, or the dumbass for whatever reason starts to throw a punch, be ready to separate them.." Kenny whispered to Carandial.

Carandial nodded in agreement.

To everyone's surprise, however, Jack maintained a cold, but calm expression. "I have done what is necessary to protect these realms-"

"Have you?" Gordon asked. "You neutered your own _country_! You let the South _secede_ and took another third for yourself! This empire you've created? It's a freaking _Frankenstein _of a country! You and your alien friends started these wars and dragged everyone else in with you!"

Jack looked at Gordon with an ever increasing level of anger, but stayed calm. "It's a wonder those whores stay with you..."

"That son of a _bitch_.." Kenny clenched his fists. "I oughta beat his ass, myself.."

Jack narrowed his eyes, and he clenched his fists, before saying coldly. "I wish you the best, Mr. President."

With that, he got up, and began to head out. "And don't talk about my family that way." He added. "Hate me if you must, but don't bring them into this."

With that, Jack walked out.

"Unbelievable.." Kenny shook his head in awe, looking at Carandial. "Probably one of the few times I wouldn't have minded Jack flipping out, but you gotta admit.. strategically speaking, that was _smart_.. Now Gordon looks like a hotheaded asshole, and Jack a good guy who kept his composure.."

Carandial nodded. "I just hope Gordon doesn't do anything rash. Because the last thing we need is another war..."

"On that.. we can agree." Kenny nodded. "Too many of my- _our _best friends have died on us, man.. I don't want anymore of them to walk through the Pearly Gates just _yet_.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amelia, Billy, Kylie, Dylan, Clark and Freddy were hanging out by Stark's Pond at the moment. They had made a campfire, and were currently roasting marshmallows and just enjoying each other's company.

"Freddy, stop hogging all the marshmallows, ya fatass!" Billy teased his adoptive brother.

"Mphmphmm.." Freddy tried to counter with his mouth full of marshmallow, to which Billy narrowed his eyes in unamusement.

"Case in point.." Billy added.

Dylan chuckled. "Excuse me," He said, imitating PC Principal, "The term 'fatass' is a microaggression that demeans overweight individuals!"

Everyone chuckled a bit at that, to which a smirking Billy wrapped his arm around Dylan and replied teasingly,

"You stick to baseball, I'll handle the impressions.."

"You do make a good idiot impression..." Kylie pointed out. "Oh wait, that's just you normally."

"Oh, _ouch_.. That really hurt.." Billy faked a heart attack sarcastically, which everyone chuckled at. "No, but I'm seriously pretty good at impressions! See, look, look.. Here's one of Batman."

Billy cleared his throat, and put on an over the top angry face, which caused everyone to laugh.

"Joker! Get back here! I'm Batman! Rahh-" Billy began to cough at the end while doing a super deep voice. "Man.. Tougher than it seems.."

"_I _think it made you sound manly..." Amelia said with a slight smirk.

"Ohhhh, shit!" Freddy raised his eyebrows with a wide grin on his face.

"Freddy, I _swear _to God.." Billy narrowed his eyes.

"I mean.. it's kind of obvious you two like each other.." Clark spoke up with a shrug, biting into his smore.

Amelia's eyes widened. "We don't..." She trailed off a bit, blushing at the thought.

"Oh come on sis!" Kylie laughed. "What, you worried daddy will skin him alive if you two date?"

Billy chuckled nervously at such a thought.

"I mean.. Darkseid? Sure.. I can fight him. But there's just something about that thought that just.."

"Scares you shitless?" Freddy smirked once again.

"Freddy, I swear to God I'll punch you!" Billy scowled.

"Oh come on!" Dylan laughed. "What are you so afraid of? Mr. Anderson seems like a cool guy."

"Yeah.. A cool guy that can use that weird _Force _power thing!" Billy rolled his eyes, as if it was obvious.

"Aren't you immune to stuff like that?" Freddy asked Billy.

Billy shrugged,

"I don't know.. But does it look like I wanna find out?"

"Yes." Kylie and Dylan said with wide grins.

"Ah, you're right.." Billy shrugged with a smirk. "I'm a risk taker." With that, Billy turned to face Amelia, who hesitated for a second, before she groaned.

"Oh what the hell?"

She kissed him on the lips, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Billy widened his eyes initially, but it didn't take long for him to return the embrace and accept the kiss.

"Wooo! Yeah, Billy!" Freddy cheered his brother on, to which Clark simply smirked as he ate his smore in silence. Billy's response was flipping Freddy the bird.

"That's hot..." Dylan whispered to Clark with a smirk.

"Um.. Why are you telling me this?" Clark questioned.

"Aw, come on, Clark! It kinda is.." Freddy shrugged, to which Clark sighed while shaking his head,

"You people are _weird_.."

"Agreed..." Kylie said with a roll of her eyes.

Dylan grinned, before he took a bite of his marshmallow. "I'm the new guy, and even _I _could tell they were totally, hopelessly in love..."

"Oh, _awesome_, dude! Want a medal?" Freddy asked with his usual sarcasm.

"Sure...I'll also take a number nine! A number nine large! A number six with extra dip! Two number forty fives-"

"Oh, trust me.. I know you would." Freddy countered with his ever witty, yet still teasing comebacks.

"Says the guy with _five _marshmallows in his hands and eight in his stomach?"

Freddy shrugged. "So I get diabetes.. So what?"

"Yeah...not like you need those legs anyway..." Kylie replied.

"Aw, come on, Kylie. That wasn't cool.." Billy spoke up in defense of his brother.

"No, no.. I'm used to it.." Freddy waved it off. "Unlike me _walking_.." He smirked at the end, though it was clear it was forced.

"Yeah…." Dylan said, bothered by it just the same. "You okay, Kylie?"

Kylie sighed. "I'm sorry Freddy, just..." She looked down.

"Everything.. alright?" Clark asked the same question Dylan had, showing his concern just the same.

Kylie looked at the others. Amelia frowned, knowing what had Kylie in a bad mood. "Three years ago today, I was captured by the Joker...It's always a rough day for me..."

Dylan's eyes widened at that. He hadn't known about _that_.

Billy looked down, feeling a bit guilty.

"Oh, I'm.. I'm sorry, Kylie, I- I didn't think about it when doing that _Batman _impression. I didn't mean to bring him up, I-"

"It's fine, Billy..." Kylie sighed, taking a deep breath. "I'm just being stupid. He can't hurt me anymore-"

"No," Dylan said. "It's completely understandable to be afraid...I-" Dylan bit his lip, hesitating.

"You _what_?" Freddy asked.

"My parents were...killed in one of the Joker's attacks." Dylan said.

"My God.." Clark shook his head. "Dylan, I- I am so sorry for your loss.. I couldn't imagine losing my Mom and Dad.. If it's in my jurisdiction of knowing, how long ago has it been? What happened?"

Dylan looked down. "A year and a half ago...It was at a mall in LA...And...this gas suddenly began spreading around the mall!"

Kylie closed her eyes shut, while Amelia cringed, remembering how awful that was.

"I survived because of the paramedics, but...my parents and fifty others weren't so fortunate..."

Kylie looked at Dylan, who wiped a tear away. She placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"I just don't understand why Batman didn't just _kill _him when he got the chance.." Freddy shook his head. "I mean.. I know heroes are righteous and all that, but.. Batman was just such a _dark _and intimidating individual from what I've seen in the images they've depicted of him.. The original one, I mean.. Not the one we have now."

Freddy took a breath as everyone remained silent, wondering what he would add to that.

"I dunno.." Freddy shrugged. "The Joker is just so.. fucked _up_! Why didn't Batman just end him? Y'know.. at least _once_?"

Kylie frowned. "That isn't him. That wasn't the Batman I know..." She said softly. "That wasn't...my uncle..."

Billy, Freddy, and Dylan looked at Kylie in surprise. Sure, it wasn't a secret among close friends and family who the Batman really was, but the rest of the group had actually never _known _this secret until now!

"Batman was your _Uncle_!?" Billy asked in shock.

"Yes..." Amelia piped up.

"His name was Drew King. He was...one of the greatest men I ever knew. But what would surprise you was his kindness. He cared deeply about his friends."

She chuckled sadly, starting to get emotional. "It was always daddy, Uncle Drew and Uncle Alex...No matter how much they fought, and argued, they cared for each other. They were brothers, and they stood by each other..."

She took out an earring. The one Drew bought her to replace the one he had broken all those years back. "He bought me this. He, mom and dad rescued me from the Joker. And..."

She looked down. "Dad told me that if given a choice to change one thing, it would be what happened on that horrid night..."

Everyone looked down, out of respect for the now deceased Dark Knight. Even though some only knew him from the acclaimed movie he was portrayed in with The Avengers and Jack, they all respected what the real Batman once stood for.

"I would have _loved _to have met him.." Clark spoke up, still looking down. "He's my _idol_.."

"He and Emperor Jack were mine..." Dylan added. "What they stood for, what they _stand _for is hope."

Amelia leaned against Billy's shoulder. "When Joker attacked our school, his girlfriend, Aunt Bebe...she looked after me and Adia...She was a strong person. And she was never given enough credit. But she was just as important as Uncle Drew..."

"It sounds like he loved her very much.." Freddy spoke now, this time in a very genuine way.

"He did..." Kylie said softly, before she looked at the others. "They were good people. They were what the world needed."

"You know, it's not _polite _to gossip about me.." A sinister, all _too _familiar voice to Kylie spoke, causing everyone to face the source of it.

The pale white face.. The red lipstick that led into his two scars on the side of his mouth.. The green _hair_.. The purple suit.. That horrid _smile_!

It was _very _clear who this was..

The _Joker_!

The Joker laughed at the top of his lungs in a very _haunting _manner following his sentence.

Kylie looked at the Joker in absolute terror and dread. Memories surged back. The torture, the laughing gas, it all came back. The twelve year old couldn't take it. She ran.

Billy looked fearfully at the clown, but kept his composure just as Clark did. Billy looked to Amelia and said,

"Amelia! You and Dylan take Freddy with you and follow Kylie to a safe place! Go, _now_!"

Amelia was about to protest, before another figure stepped out of the trees. It was a good nine feet tall, and wore a suit. But the thing is…it had no face!

"My god..." Dylan muttered in horror. He heard the stories. But he always thought they were just _ghost _stories.

Slenderman regarded the children before him, before tentacles extended from his back as he stepped forward.

"GO! FUCKING GET OUT OF HERE!" Billy yelled out of fear and concern for his friends and newfound love.

Amelia, Dylan and Freddy ran, while Clark and Billy stood their ground, The Joker watching the fleeing children with a smile.

"Aw.. And here I thought they wanted to join the _party_.." The Joker commented.

"You're _insane_!" Clark exclaimed.

The Joker gasped, before holding onto Slenderman.

"Me? _Insane_!? Why I neve- Did you _hear _that, Slendy?" The Joker asked.

Slenderman nodded, before telepathically saying. "You get the princesses as promised, while I get the souls of these brats."

"Upup_up_!" The Joker playfully poked Slenderman with his trademark smile. "You remember the _deal_, though! Torture those brats _any _way you want until they start _crying _for Mommy and Daddy, but _don't _kill them.. We're using them as leverage against that dumbass 'Emperor' and his ridiculous _friends_.. Got it?"

Slenderman looked down to Joker, before nodding once.

With that, he shot two tentacles forward, intending to knock Clark and Billy to the ground. They barely dodged, while Joker merrily skipped away without a care in the world, chasing after the other fleeing children.

"Heehee hahaha!" The Joker laughed as he pulled out a pistol from inside his suit pocket, on a perfect pace to catch up with the other children. After all, Freddy's disability and Kylie's panic will slow them down just enough..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kylie tripped and fell on one of the rocks, having not noticed it in her panic. She screamed in pain, having broken her leg from the fall!

"Kylie! Are you okay?" Amelia and Dylan asked at the same time.

"No!" Kylie whimpered.

They were near the outskirts of the town, but…

Dylan looked around nervously, before he took a deep breath. He picked Kylie up and began to run. Amelia blinked, surprised, but followed anyway.

However, Amelia was caught off guard when a puff of gas blew into her face from the side. She immediately began to feel intense, overwhelming pain as she began to laugh uncontrollably!

Dylan was knocked roughly to the ground, and the Joker stepped out of the darkness, and approached Kylie, who tried to scoot away in terror.

The Joker roughly grabbed onto Kylie's face with both hands, adjusting her face to where she was looking into his horrifying, green eyes.

The smile that Joker gave her in that moment would stay with her _forever_..

"Hoo hoo! What's so _funny_?" The Joker asked. "I haven't even told you the _punchline_!" With that, The Joker punched Kylie directly in the face, knocking her to the ground as her laughing doubled in terms of volume. Tears leaked down from her eyes as her facial muscles became paralyzed, exposing her to perhaps the worst pain she had ever felt.

Joker's moment of victory was short lived, however, when a fist connected _directly _with his jaw. He stumbled back a bit, and saw Dylan standing between the two princesses and Joker. He raised his fists.

"That was for my parents...and my _friends!_" He said coldly. However, he knew he was completely outmatched here. But at least he'd die fighting the monster who ruined his life!

"Ohoo.. You're gonna pay for _that _one, you pathetic little _orphan_!" The Joker insulted with another laugh. The Joker held up his pistol that he had drawn earlier, and shot Dylan directly in his leg, which shattered his kneecap. .

Dylan screamed in agony as he fell to the ground, clutching the wound.

_BANG! BANG!_

The Joker shot twice more near Dylan's head, which caused Dylan to close his eyes shut. However, he looked up at Joker. "You're...not funny you sick fuck!" He choked out, somewhat defiantly, but mostly fearfully.

"Oh, orphan.." The Joker began almost _too _calmly, before he released more Joker Gas into Dylan's face, which caused him to cough. "I beg to _differ_.. HAHAHAHA!"

Dylan began to laugh uncontrollably as the pain intensified, before he saw a dark shadow hidden in the trees…

His eyes widened, and for the first time, he felt _hope_ in this fight!

"Step away from the children, _Clown_!" The figure spoke.

To Joker's surprise, it wasn't even _Batman's _voice.. It was instead.. a much _different _one.

The figure leapt down into view, the moonlight being the only source of light. He had black face paint covering his eyes, concealing very well what his actual face would look like. He also wore a suit that was nearly pitch black, minus a blue V-shape on his chest. There was no cape on this figure either, unlike Batman..

"Just who the _hell_, are _you_?.." The Joker asked while turning to face the newcomer, his tone of voice sounding _very _annoyed.

"Let's just say I know you _very _well.." The figure cryptically spoke. "Call me _Nightwing_.."

Indeed he _did _know Joker well.. For Nightwing's true identity was none other than the _second _Batman, Dick Grayson! Dick felt like he should make a name for _himself _and not for who the true Batman once was.. He would follow Batman's example, of which he was a _massive _supporter, but would do it in his _own _way.. He would be his _own _vigilante.

"Nightwing, huh?.." The Joker asked with a slight chuckle. "Nah.. Bats is still my favorite vigilante! Nice try, though!" With that, The Joker held up his pistol to shoot Nightwing, only to be struck in the wrist with a sharp object _very _similar to the Batarang that the new vigilante threw. Except while Batman's were in the shape of a bat, Nightwing's was closer to a _bird_..

"Aghh!" The Joker yelped in pain, dropping the gun and his wrist starting to bleed a little bit. With a growl, The Joker held onto the flower attached to his suit ready to attempt to shoot Nightwing with Joker Gas. "Alright! Party's over! You've had _enough _fun!"

However, just as Joker unleashed more Joker Gas into the air, Nightwing ducked down low with perfect timing and swept Joker's leg, sending the clown to the ground.

With The Joker in a vulnerable position, Nightwing wasted no time punching him directly in the face, knocking the clown unconscious.

The last thing Dylan saw before slipping into unconsciousness was an ambulance and police cars.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack and Kenny rushed towards Stark's Pond, hoping to help Clark and Billy defeat Slenderman. Jack had his lightsaber in hand already, while Kenny had his pistol. However, both stopped when they heard something behind them.

Jack froze, and looked at Kenny with a frustrated expression.

"Isn't that.." Kenny began with widened eyes.

"Calvin...what are you doing here?" Jack asked with a sigh.

"I...just want to help out, dad." Calvin said, walking into view with a sheepish expression.

"Listen, Buddy.." Kenny said with a firm, yet gentle expression as he knelt down a bit. "You need to get back _home_.. Okay? There is a _dangerous _man out here, and even a _monster_!"

Calvin paled a bit, his eyes widening, but he remained firm. "I can help though-"

"Calvin," Jack said firmly. "I'm not going to argue with you about this. Go _home_. I'm not risking your safety. Not when Kylie and Amelia are in danger."

Calvin looked at Kenny pleadingly. "But…I just want to be brave like you and Uncle Kenny!"

"Nice try, Mister.." Kenny scolded. "But Simba's already pulled that one on us before.."

Calvin looked down, and was about to reply, when he gasped, and grabbed at his throat, as if clawing at an invisible hand grabbing him by the neck.

"Calvin?!" Jack's eyes widened as his son was lifted into the air. He rushed over, but was too late.

There was a sickening crack, and the boy fell to the ground, still.

"No!" Jack yelled in shock and horror, rushing over. He knelt down beside his son, a look of raw pain and sadness in his eyes.

Kenny aimed his pistol as he looked around with a _fuming _expression.

"Show yourself _NOW_, you COWARD! I'll fucking KILL you!" Kenny yelled out in the distance for Calvin's anonymous murderer.

"Gladly..." A cold voice said. Jack and Kenny turned to see two figures approaching.

Jack's eyes widened. "You..."

"Yes...It is truly good to see you again, old friend..." Zillum said with a smirk as he and Darkclaw stepped into view.

Zillum looked at Kenny. "And admiral...don't think I forgot how you humiliated me all those years ago..."

"That was my intention.." Kenny countered, matching Zillum's glare. "Did I hurt your _feelings_? Were you really embarrassed _that _badly to have been outmatched by a mere 'human'?.."

"Your insolence is truly amusing...as is your belief that you will be able to change any of this..." Darkclaw said to them both.

"You _murdered _my son!" Jack yelled angrily. "You will pay for that with your heads!"

"Will we?" Zillum asked mockingly.

Kenny got on his communicator and called in,

"Got our coordinates? We're gonna need a Star Destroyer. Repeat, Star Dest-"

The communicator melted in his hand, breaking into pieces. Kenny's eyes widened as he looked at Darkclaw in an odd mixture of fearful amusement.

"They have our coordinates.. Better kill us _fast_.." Kenny challenged.

"No, no, no." Darkclaw said as if scolding a child. "That won't be a problem. I want your Empire to witness this..."

Jack's eyes burned yellow, and he lunged forward with an animalistic scream. However, Darkclaw blocked the initial strike. Jack barely had time to block the strike from Zillum, and was quickly forced back by the two.

"JACK?! KENNY WHAT-"

Kenny's eyes widened when he heard the voice of Kyle behind him!

"Oh, _fuck_.." Kenny's face paled, before he exhaled, thinking up one last plan,

'_I hope your hearing is what you claim it is, kid..' _Kenny thought.

"Clark! We're in danger! If you're done with Mr. Freakshow and No Face, then get over here!" Kenny called.

Kyle activated her lightsaber and lunged at Darkclaw. That at least took some pressure off of Jack, but it wasn't enough. Zillum was far stronger than he was before. His strikes were faster, deadlier and more powerful.

It wasn't long before Jack was thrown to the ground. Zillum roared as he swung his lightsaber down. Jack rolled out of the way and rejoined the fight.

However, at that moment, Darkclaw sent a torrent of force lightning that sent Kyle flying. She landed hard on a nearby wall, and crumpled to the floor unconscious.

Kenny gasped with widened eyes, before he yelled,

"KYLE!" He rushed over to check if his best friend was okay, when suddenly Darkclaw was temporarily stunned as a bolt of lightning struck him from nearby.

It was revealed that Billy was the one to have been responsible for the lightning.

Darkclaw smirked. "All that for a drop of blood..."

"Oh, it's more than just a drop.." Billy smirked with his arms crossed, before a confused Darkclaw was suddenly punched in the face, which sent him flying through multiple trees.

Clark had finally arrived, flying into the scene with a scowl.

Zillum looked between the two boys. "Your proteges I take it?" He asked with a slight smirk.

Jack narrowed his eyes and lunged forward. However, Zillum merely sent a force push that sent Jack flying back.

He turned to the boys. "You're powerful for mere children...I'll give you that..."

"Thanks.." Billy smirked, before transforming back into Shazam. "Want a taste?" He asked confidently while showing off his fist.

Zillum laughed, before he force pulled Jack closer, grabbing him by the neck.

"One more step...and your Emperor dies!"

"Ooh, _real _tough.." Shazam taunted Zillum, though still not moving forward. "You gotta hide behind a hostage because you know you can't beat us in a fair _fight_.."

Darkclaw stepped out of the shadows. "We don't need the Emperor..." He said cryptically.

Kenny's eyes widened as he put two and two together. Darkclaw had clearly weakened whenever Jack was around. And now…

"Darkclaw, Zillum. Last chance!" Clark yelled out. "Let Jack go _now_, or face the consequences!"

Darkclaw only nodded. Zillum turned and thrust the lightsaber into Jack's stomach.

"NO!" Kyle cried out, having just awoken to see that. She tried to rush forward, but was held back by Kenny.

Dark energy began to surround Darkclaw as he began to laugh coldly. "Come children...Show me what you have learned!" He mocked.

Clark narrowed his eyes at Darkclaw, before he turned to Shazam and said,

"I'll hold him off! You get Kyle and Kenny _out _of here and back to safety!"

"But _Clark_-"

"_Go_! Now! I won't let my friends get hurt!" Clark spoke more firmly. Seeing he wouldn't change his mind, Shazam complied before Darkclaw or Zillum got anymore bright ideas.

Soon they were out of sight, leaving Clark to face Darkclaw and Zillum, 2 on 1..

However, as Darkclaw raised his hand, which was surrounded by dark energy, a blade of red stabbed through his chest!

Clark widened his eyes at the scene, taking a step back defensively as he saw a betrayal among villains happen right before his very eyes..

The dark energy began to concentrate again, but this time, it was being _absorbed _by Zillum. Darkclaw's body began to dissipate as the darkness that made up his very essence empowered Zillum.

"Now begins _my _rule!" Zillum said with a murderous glare to Clark, who gave a scowl as his eyes began to glow red.

"I don't _think _so!" Clark resented, preparing himself to defend the town _alone_..

By this point, the looming shadow of a Star Destroyer came into view. Not long after, dozens of Imperial soldiers, several tanks, and even Raiden and Tyromairon had arrived!

By this point, Darkclaw was only a dark shadow being absorbed into Zillum's hands.

Zillum laughed before he raised one hand, and the Star Destroyer _collapsed _in on itself!

"THIS WORLD DIES NOW!" He thundered, before Jack leapt up, and began to grapple with Zillum, while absorbing Darkclaw's essence.

Energy began to gather around the two as they fought for dominance.

Raiden realized what was going to happen, as did Tyromairon.

"By the _Elder Gods_.." Raiden muttered aloud, before he teleported directly in front of Jack and Zillum, before shooting lightning in between them in an attempt to separate the two, before saying,

"You _must _listen! If you stay combined any longer and _do _not separate, the blast of Dark Matter would be the equivalent of _10 _Supernovas! Separate! _Now_!"

Jack pulled himself back just in time, but not enough to prevent a blast of light that outshined the sun! When it finally dissipated...both Jack and Zillum were _gone_!

"By the Force..." Tyromairon muttered. "They've..._destroyed _each other!"

"For _now_.." Raiden added with narrowed eyes, having a strange feeling about all this.

"What...do you mean?"

Raiden and Tyromairon turned to see Kyle, Gwen, Simba, Kenny and Stan.

"Nice of you all to be here.. But I think it unwise for you to run in the direction of a Dark Matter blast.." Raiden informed with crossed arms, though you could tell there was a hint of a joke in there.

"Where's my husband?" Kyle asked firmly.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Empress.." Raiden answered, not so much as flinching at her more aggressive tone. "He could be anywhere in Earthrealm, or even on a different planet entirely.. Being the victim of such Dark Matter is a mystery except to those who experience it themselves.."

Raiden then turned to his ally, and said,

"Tyromairon.. Elaborate further."

"When power on the level of Darkclaw's...especially _dark _power, is destabilized, it can be absorbed. However, unless a being is of sufficient power and ability as Zillum or your husband, they would be destroyed and consumed by the darkness. However, some can absorb that power and _control _it. However,"

He looked at Raiden, before continuing. "If that power is destabilized as it's being absorbed, such as it being absorbed by two different individuals of equal power, it can either destroy them completely...or blast them across time and space. Perhaps to another planet, or in extreme cases, another _realm_!"

Kyle looked down, processing all this, her expression blank.

"I'm sure he's okay, Kyle.." Stan tried to comfort, putting a hand on her shoulder. "He'll come back home if he is. I just _know _he will.."

Kyle looked at Stan. "And what about my son?" She asked softly, not just to Stan, but Raiden and Tyromairon.

"He...cannot be saved, Empress..." Tyromairon said, genuinely sympathetically. "He's gone."

"I sense his presence in the Spirit Realm as we speak." Raiden added on. "It is evidently not suitable to have lost him this soon, but he is in a far more peaceful place than Earthrealm as of late.."

Kyle closed her eyes, seemingly on the verge of tears…

She stopped, however, and took a deep breath. She looked to Simba and Gwen. "We need to stay strong...for him, for Jack, and _especially _for the girls..." She said softly.

"No matter what I do.. No matter what _any _of us do.." Kenny began sorrowfully as he looked down to the ground. "All of my friends keep _dying_!"

Kenny then looked up, tears now beginning to come to his eyes.

"How long before someone _else _dies!? What if any of _you _are next!? I can't _take _anymore of my friends and family _dying_!"

Simba looked down, before he said firmly. "Then we stand together. We are a family...If dad is truly gone...than we must remember what he, Uncle Drew, Aunt Bebe, Thrawn, Calvin, and all the others stood for..."

Kyle looked at Kenny, and then to Stan. "Will...you help me with the kids? I know it's a lot to ask, but I just...they need a father figure...You've helped me through so much, maybe you can make it easier for them..."

"Kyle.." Stan began as he held both of her hands in a comforting manner. "Don't even _ask _such a question.. We would already have done so with _no _hesitation! Those kids are just like my own, even though they're not of my blood! Kenny would _agree_.."

Kenny nodded, trying to dry up his tears.

"Just look at Kenzi.. I made Drew and Bebe _both _ a promise that I would care for that little girl, and just look at her _now_.. She's a _happy _child with a _good _home and people that love her! Kylie and Amelia will get the same.. I _promise_." Stan continued on, in a very genuine tone of voice.

Kyle smiled, and finally, a single tear fell down her face as she hugged Stan. She refused to cry anymore, but she was devastated. Drew, Bebe and now _Jack_ were gone…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a week since Po's training began, and now…

"Here, Panda." Shifu said with a grin, offering Po a dumpling. It had been a tough week, but now, he was a lot stronger! He could actually _fight _now!

Revan, Drew and Talia watched with slight awe as Po performed every task _flawlessly_! With all of their teaching methods having put Po to the test, it was all _finally _paying off!

Part of Talia's shoulder rubbed against Drew's which caused the both of them to slightly flinch and look away from each other in a blushing manner.

They hadn't spoken that much over the past week. Not ever since what happened between the two that night in the Cherry Blossom Meadow after their argument with Revan..

To keep things brief, things got a little.. _intimate_.

What started as mutual venting and light sparring between colleagues, soon escalated after that..

It's not that they felt _resentment _towards each other in any way. They just kinda felt.. _weird _about the whole thing.

Things had been frosty between Revan and the other two as well. He had been mostly silent lately, and was distant. It was clear that the argument affected him far more than he'd like to admit.

Nevertheless, as Po and Shifu competed for the dumpling, which seemed to be Po's final training, all three couldn't resist being impressed by Po's newfound skill and effort. Shifu and Po fought with chopsticks and a stick over the dumpling, and Po was holding his own!

However, Po finally outwitted Shifu and caught the dumpling!

Shifu grinned, and allowed Po the victory. But to his surprise, the Panda threw the dumpling back to Shifu. "I'm not hungry...masters." He declared as he bowed to them.

Shifu smiled, and bowed back, while Revan did the same.

"He is ready.." Drew finally spoke up now, sharing his opinion, to which Po beamed with pride.

"I agree.." Talia nodded after a bit of hesitation of whether or not she should say anything.

Shifu nodded. "Yes...you are...Po."

"Thanks, Master Shifu.." Po bowed, before looking at Drew, Revan, and Talia. "_Other _Masters.."

After the acceptance of Po's gratitude among everyone, Talia then questioned,

"How long until Tai Lung gets here? And how is the rest of the League doing with their guarding of the town?"

At that moment, several ninjas approached the group, along with-

The Furious Five, all in various stages of injury and paralysis!

"We were no match for...his nerve attack..." Crane panted. He had been carrying Monkey and Tigress, while another figure had carried Viper and Mantis...He wore a hood and cloak, so no-one could see his face.

Drew narrowed his eyes, before approaching the figure. It was a more curious look than anything. He turned to Shifu and stated,

"I've read literature which detailed your students and the group they formed.. And last I checked, I'm pretty sure that the Furious Five only had _five _members among them.."

"They _do_," Shifu declared, looking at the figure suspiciously. "Who are you?" He demanded.

Revan stepped forward, and activated his lightsaber, while Talia and Drew unsheathed their swords, ready to fight this mysterious individual. However, Drew quickly decided to put his _own _sword away, mentally second guessing that choice for some reason..

The figure turned its hooded head to Drew, before it pulled a part of the cloak back, revealing…

A lightsaber. But not just _any _lightsaber…

Drew just had to widen his eyes, before asking the all too familiar figure,

"_You_!?.."


	11. Chapter 11, Duty

The figure pulled back his hood, revealing the face of Jack.

He locked eyes with Drew, an unreadable expression his face.

"You...know each other?" Shifu asked Drew and Jack. Jack nodded.

"Yes...let's just say we have a history..."

Drew narrowed his eyes, his memories instantly returning to..

That night..

The memories still scarred him! Even though he has learned to not succumb to emotion when it's needed, and even though he keeps the memories of his past in check.. the memories of Bebe's charred corpse still haunted and angered him..

Talia looked over to Drew, a cocked brow on her face, though still keeping an eye on Jack as well.

"Beloved.. are you.. alright?" Talia had called Drew what she had called him that night in the Meadow.. It seemed that Talia was coming back around and wasn't afraid to admit her attraction towards him in front of others.

And in a strange way.. Drew felt that same strange attraction right back.. An exotic one.. But still attraction.

Jack looked at Drew with a neutral expression, not saying a word.. The two of them simply stared each other in the eye, standing mere feet apart.

Keeping his grim expression on his face, Drew responded to Talia's question,

"I'm fine.. I just want to know what he's doing here.."

"I was sent here by Zillum...after he murdered my son." Jack replied. "I came across Crane and helped him here. I wasn't aware you were here though..."

"You.." Drew began. "You had a son?.."

Before Jack could answer, Drew looked down while shaking his head, trying to absorb all this. "How much.. have I missed?"

"Thrawn's dead. I was able to save Kyle...however. And...Kenzi's...just fine. Stan is taking care of her..." Jack said. "Adia-" He froze, looking down, trying to control his lingering distrust of the lioness who had maimed him and his daughter, for Drew's sake. The last thing he wanted was to provoke him…

"What about Adia!?" Drew widened his eyes, beginning to get concerned. "Is she okay!? Both my daughters are safe, right? Does Kenzi like it at Stan's?" Drew bombarded Jack with the questions of a worried father.

"Kenzi's fine. She loves Stan...As is Adia...the Shaolin took her in..." Jack said.

"The.. Shaolin?" Drew widened his eyes. "Liu Kang and Kung Lao? That Shaolin!?" He then smiled, not helping but feeling proud of Adia for taking such a righteous path. The Shaolin helped others, and it seemed Adia wanted to help as well.. By now, she had to be a fully grown lioness!

"Yes. But..."

He looked at Drew. "I told her what happened that night. A few hours later...Kylie and her got into an argument and..."

He shook his head. "It's not Adia's fault. I don't blame her. But Kylie was injured. She's alright. But Adia never forgave me...as she shouldn't."

"Wait.. what!?" Drew shouted. "What happened!? She hurt Kylie!?"

Jack nodded. "And me..."

He looked down. "If only she had finished me off..." Jack said tersely.

Drew shook his head, looking to the ground in shock. He then gritted his teeth, before exclaiming,

"No! I'm the fool! I've been gone for too long! I have to return! I have to-"

"But Beloved," Talia cut Drew off, putting a hand on his shoulder. "What about your destiny?.. What about our destiny? You, me... as the leaders of the League Of Assassins?.. Father chose you as his successor, because you were the only one strong enough physically and mentally to pass the Demon Trials!"

Drew stayed silent, a frustrated scowl on his face, not at her or Jack, but at himself..

"Beloved.." Talia said to Drew again, trying her best to comfort his confused and hurt mind.

Drew took a deep breath, before he simply began to walk off,

"I.. just need to be alone.. I need to be alone! This is all happening too fast.."

"Drew, it's not your fault. It's mine!" Jack yelled. He looked down, taking a deep breath. "You're not the fool...I am...I always was!"

Drew then looked at Jack again, before simply saying,

"Then I guess that makes us both fools.."

With that, Drew tried to walk away again.

Jack looked down, not saying anything more…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Drew sat in the Cherry Blossom Meadow, under a sizeable size tree in the shade. He was simply there trying to meditate and clear his mind of all these familiar emotions that had clouded his judgement years before.. The same ones he had trained hard to keep in check!

Just the fact that Jack was here.. It made everything just so.. confusing for Drew! On the one hand, he wanted to return and see his girls and his friends! But on the other.. could he really do that?

What of his promise that he made to expel the world of evil!? What of his promise to make the world a better place for his girls?.. What of all of their inevitable anger knowing that he had lied to them and essentially had deserted them?..

All of these thoughts just hurt Drew's head, as well as his heart.. All he could do now was meditate, and hope that all of this was some cruel dream.

He heard the slightest sound of movement nearby. It was almost inaudible. Were it not for his training, he wouldn't have detected the one he knew was sitting beside him…

"Go.. away." Drew gruffly stated, still in his meditation pose.

"I've done that before...it's time I stopped." The voice of Jack said softly. "We need to talk."

Drew now opened his eyes, before taking a deep breath and facing Jack, his expression unchanging.

"What's there to talk about? Besides everything?.." Drew questioned.

"I wanted to tell you...that I'm sorry. For everything." Jack said softly. "For forming the Empire, for not listening to you, for thinking I could solve everything by swinging a lightsaber or sending out a star destroyer, and...for what I've taken from you. From your entire family."

Drew's expression still didn't change, though the tone of his voice certainly did.. It was a more gentle one.

"You know something?" Drew asked. "I forgave you a long time ago.. For all of those things.. Even for the death of the love of my life. But even still, that wasn't your fault.. It was Joker's. He wanted to get to the Emperors, and well.. I guess he did."

Drew then stood up, which prompted Jack to do the same.

"But you know, even though I forgave you, it didn't make it any less wrong.. Do you know how many nights I spent crying over her death? How often I spent, replaying the scenario in my head, trying to think if there could have been a different outcome? How I thought, in my head, 'why couldn't it have been me?'.." Drew shook his head, and even though he wanted to cry, his hardcore training rendered him simply unable.

"And now look.. Adia is attacking her own family over such sorrow.. And Kenzi probably has no idea who I even am! If only I had saved Bebe in time! Then at least my children would have a parent there to keep them happy, and not the deadbeat father who essentially deserted them still breathing oxygen! And for what!? For whatever.. this is!" Drew finished, showing Jack his sword, before he angrily tossed it to the ground.

Jack looked at the sword, before he said. "We've fucked up monumentally..."

He looked at Drew. "But that doesn't mean...we can't give our children a world where they can grow up in peace..."

He looked Drew in the eye. "We can change the world for the better. I don't ask you to forgive me but..."

He pulled something from his pocket. It was… a black cowl.

"Be a symbol we can rally behind. A symbol...of justice."

Drew looked at the cowl, before he looked away from it, shoving it away.

"No.. I-" Drew shook his head. "-I don't wear that anymore.."

Jack shook his head. "You're a hero, with or without it. Wear it or not, you will always be a good man! And...the closest thing I ever had to a brother..."

He still held up the cowl. "The world needs Batman, now more than ever. It needs you!"

Drew looked down with his eyes closed, as if mentally debating with himself what he should do. Finally, he opened his eyes and looked at the cowl, before grabbing it.

"Did you bring the suit?" Was all Drew asked, which confirmed that Batman had returned.. This time fully trained, and even more dangerous!

Jack pulled out the cape and suit, and held it out.

"You are vengeance," Jack began. "You are the night. You are Batman!"

For the first time in many years, Jack saw Drew crack a smirk, before he asked jokingly,

"Really? That sounds like something you'd hear out of a cartoon.."

Jack chuckled. "I think it fits… If it doesn't-"

Drew simply shrugged, before he began to don the Batsuit, seeing that all of the gadgets he had left in his utility belt were all still there and intact..

At that moment, Zeng suddenly flew into view. "It's Tai Lung! He's arrived!"

Now slipping on the cowl and fully becoming Batman, he narrowed his eyes and asked Jack in that familiar deep tone,

"Are you ready to protect this Valley from destruction?"

"Until my dying breath." Jack declared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tai Lung stepped through the gates, where Revan, Po, Talia and Shifu waited for him. He smirked. "I was beginning to think I was forgotten..."

"You will come no further, Tai Lung." Revan said firmly, while Shifu nodded.

"This is no longer your home, and I am no longer your master."

Tai Lung chuckled. "So...that is how it's going to be?"

"Just say the word and I will assassinate him.." Talia spoke to Revan with sword in hand, bloodlust evident in her voice.

Tai Lung laughed, before he stopped, he could see another figure step into view.

"Who are you?" He asked mockingly.

"I am a Jedi Knight!" Jack yelled, activating his lightsaber, and lunging forward. Tai Lung dodged the strike, and used his fists, enhanced with force absorption to block Jack's saber strikes.

Revan nodded to the others. "Now." He said.

Talia leapt forward with a downward strike from her sword, which Tai Lung parried just in time, before flipping out of the way. Talia swung twice more with such precision, but was unable to land a fatal blow. The most she could do was knick Tai Lung.

Revan was having similar trouble as Jack and Talia. Shifu did manage to send his former student stumbling back, but couldn't incapacitate him. Po shuffled his feet, before he ran charging at Tai Lung.

"RAHH!" Po screamed as he leapt towards Tai Lung, his fat gut exposed, before it crashed into Tai Lung.

Surprisingly, Tai Lung was sent reeling by that! He landed in a nearby wall, breaking through it.

"Woah.." Talia spoke in confused awe.

"Awesome!" Po laughed in a giddy manner. "I just landed a hit on Tai Lung!"

However, his joy was short lived, when the snow leopard lunged from the rubble, and leapt at the group with a thunderous roar. However, he was suddenly sent sharply to the ground when he was electrocuted by something fired at him from up above.

Finally, the group looked up to see Batman standing on a beam, looking down upon them. He appeared to have been holding some sort of electric gun, but he soon put it away, gliding down to the ground.

"Drew?.." Talia asked Batman with confusion on her face. She of course knew he used to be Batman, but to see him in it again..

"Dude.." Po began, walking up to Batman, before smiling. "That.. is awesome! That costume is so sick! It's-"

"Stop talking."

"Yes sir."

Jack looked at Revan, Drew, Talia, Shifu, and Po, before he noticed something else. The Furious Five formed up to Jack's right, all assuming their own combat stances.

Batman approached the Furious Five, to which Tigress, their leader, stepped to the front.

"I don't believe we've met?" Was all Tigress said, before Batman matter a factly replied,

"We haven't.." He then looked at the Furious Five and added, "You should be protecting the village. We can handle Tai Lung."

Tai Lung growled, before standing up with rage in his eyes. "You...you will pay for that, creature!" He thundered, rushing at them with a roar.

Jack looked to Batman, awaiting for his friend to come up with a plan.

Batman barely even looked away from Tigress' face. He then suddenly flipped into Tai Lung's path, before using the leopard's momentum against him, before Judo throwing him to the pavement.

"You excel in Kung Fu, Tai Lung.." Batman told the snow leopard. "Just not in strategy.."

Tai Lung roared in rage at Batman, but the Dark Knight simply dodged his strike. Shifu got an idea. He leapt forward and kicked Tai Lung back. Revan used the Force to slam Tai Lung into the wall.

"Now!" He yelled.

Jack leapt forward, followed by Monkey who kicked Tai Lung in the face before Viper coiled around his leg and made him slip. It seemed that Tai Lung really had more than he could handle with the numbers stacked against him.

However, Batman simply narrowed his eyes, before looking over at Po.

"Wait!" Batman yelled out.

Everyone stopped, looking at Batman with confusion.

"Step away from Tai Lung.." Batman commanded, before looking at Po again. "Po?"

The panda then looked at Batman with widened eyes, as well as confused ones. Why do such a thing when they basically had him on the ropes!?

"Finish what you trained to do.." Batman told the panda.

Po looked at Tai Lung, who narrowed his eyes, and lunged forward. However, Po got an idea, and swung his stomach up sending Tai Lung flying into a wall. The Snow Leopard roared again in rage, rushing back. However, to everyone's shock, Po managed to block the Snow Leopard's attacks!

Jack was stunned watching this. He never would have expected someone of Po's...width to be able to fight this Leopard, while Revan crossed his arms, his pride in the Panda increasing with every strike.

Shifu grinned as well. "He truly is the Dragon Warrior, as Master Oogway foretold..."

"Who could deny it now?.." Talia even spoke up as she observed Po's performance.

The Furious Five looked on in awe, the rest of them looking to Tigress to see what she thought. Tigress looked on with an unreadable expression on her face, before finally, she gave a nod of acceptance, though flashed no smile.

It was acceptance, though, and that was huge..

Finally, Po managed to kick Tai Lung back. The Snow Leopard clutched his face, the beginnings of a black eye on his face.

"You...can't defeat me! You're just a big, fat, Panda!" He growled, before sending a punch at Po.

However, Po caught the punch, and now grabbed Tai Lung's finger.

"I'm not a big fat panda..." Po began.

Shifu's eyes widened.

"I'm the big fat panda!" Po declared, raising his pinky.

"Is that.." Tigress began, her eyes now widening.

"The Wuxi Finger Hold.." Batman answered for her.

"You're...bluffing! Shifu didn't teach you that!" Tai Lung said fearfully.

"Nope...I figured it out." Po chuckled. "Skadoosh!"

"Wait a sec-" Tigress began to observe just a little too late, before remembering what happens. Everyone then widened their eyes, before simultaneously shouting,

"PO! WAI-"

He brought his pinky down, and there was a burst of golden light!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack awoke with a headache. "Remind me to never piss that Panda off..."

"Is it over?" Talia asked as she now woke up while rubbing her head.

"It...would seem so..." Shifu declared as the dust cleared, and Po stood over mere burn marks in the ground where Tai Lung had been…

Batman sat up before sighing at the scene before him. Sure it had to be done, but.. If only there had been another way that didn't involve killing him..

Batman now walked over to Shifu, as well as Tigress, who had done the same.

"Are you.. going to be alright, Master?" Tigress asked Shifu. "After all, he was your son.."

"Yes..." Shifu said softly. "I made too many mistakes with him, though...I won't repeat them...with my daughter." He said looking at Tigress.

Tigress widened her eyes and immediately softened up upon hearing that.

"Your.. daughter?" Tigress asked Shifu, almost not believing what he had just said.

"I'm sorry, Tigress. For...everything." Shifu said softly. "I let my failure with Tai Lung cloud my judgment. I...only hope you forgive me. I am sorry."

Tigress looked down at him, before she took a deep breath and gave a slight smile towards her father.

"Of course, I forgive you.." Tigress told Shifu. "Father.."

Revan looked at the scene before him, smiling slightly. He turned to Batman and nodded. "Your training is complete."

He looked at Talia as well. "I am proud of both of you."

Batman and Talia looked at the other, uncertainty written on both of their faces. Talia's a more concerned one.

"So.. where do we go from here?" Talia asked Revan.

"Back to camp, Ra's will be happy to know of our success here." Revan said softly.

Jack cocked a brow, before looking at Batman with a worried expression.

Batman looked at Jack, before he sighed and brought up,

"Either Jack goes with us as well, or I don't.."

"But Beloved-" Talia began to protest with wide eyes, before Batman cut her off,

"Talia, please.." Talia then stopped talking, before Batman realized the way he said that may have come off as a bit uncalled for. "Listen, Talia, I-"

"No!" Talia exclaimed. "I have listened enough! Nevermind what I was about to say.. You go wherever you want to go! Detective!"

Batman looked to an angry Talia who was walking away with a regretful expression.

"Talia.." Batman called out, though it was in vain.

To Batman's surprise, Revan placed a hand on Batman's shoulder. "What are you going to do?" He asked calmly.

Batman shook his head, before he answered truthfully,

"I don't know.."

Revan looked down. "May I ask you something, Drew?"

Batman simply looked at Revan, waiting for him to continue.

"What do your instincts tell you? Be honest. Don't say what I, Jack, or Talia want to hear. Say what you need to say."

Jack nodded in agreement. "Whatever choice you make, I will support it." He said sincerely. He didn't blame Drew if he wanted to stay. He wouldn't force him to leave...no matter how much he may want him to.

Batman stayed quiet for a couple seconds, before he answered,

"My instincts tell me.. tell me that if I stay here, I'll long to see my family again who need me.. And that if I go back home, they'll crucify me for abandoning them for so many years.." 

Jack looked down. "Maybe you can protect them, but reveal your survival to them when the time feels right? The world needs you, though...I understand your reasons for not wanting to return. Perhaps...tell them when you're ready? But continue to be a force for good?"

"I.." Batman began, before he growled, angry at himself. "I just don't know, Jack! There's also Talia here as well.. I haven't felt a romantic connection towards any woman since.. since Bebe was still alive.."

Batman then shook his head, before he just scoffed and immediately solved the problem for himself,

"Who needs love, though? If I'm gonna protect the world, love will just get in the way! Not only that, but it'll put them in danger! Just like how it put Bebe in danger.."

Jack widened his eyes, a bit stunned by the ferocity in Batman's voice, but he had to agree with that logic. It was the same with Revan, who crossed his arms. "If you protect the world..." He declared. "You won't do it alone!"

"You know I hate guessing games, Revan.." Batman pointed out. "Tell me what it is you're referring to.."

"If you leave the League, then I will as well." Revan declared simply. "There is much more that can be done than what we are doing with the League...Perhaps the time has come for a better world, but not one dictated by Ra's?"

"Hmm.. Sound logic." Batman nodded in agreement. "But I don't need anyone's help.. I can do this on my own."

Revan chuckled. "Still so sure of yourself..."

"That's what made you a great fighter. Though know this, I will stand by my best student and the best hope this world has..." Revan declared.

"As will I." Jack added firmly.

Batman looked ready to protest, but Tigress butted in,

"I don't mean to intrude on your conversation, but I couldn't help but notice your attitude was very similar to how mine was.."

Batman cocked a brow.

"I beg your pardon-"

"Like you, I thought I could do everything on my own.. I trained for hours on end, every day, in Kung Fu.. Even when I should have been resting. All this to impress my Father, who I just seemed to never get through to.." Tigress looked down a bit, but quickly looked back up at Batman. "And then I realized just how important the rest of the Furious Five was when we were engaged in combat against Tai Lung on the bridge.. He was far more skilled than I, and it was evident.. He had been taught much more from Father than even I have been.."

Tigress paused for a brief moment, before she finished,

"All I'm saying is, try working with others once in a while.. If not all the time, then at least occasionally.. You'd be surprised. I know I was.."

Batman looked at Tigress, before looking back to Revan and Jack. Now looking to Tigress again, Batman told her,

"If your advice is as good as your Kung Fu, then perhaps I'm willing to give it one shot.."

In other words, Batman had been convinced by Tigress to give the whole teamwork thing a chance.

Revan extended a hand to Batman, awaiting his response.

Batman looked at the hand, before he then looked back to Tigress and gave a respectful bow, to which Tigress did the same. Tigress then followed the rest of the Furious Five back to their Quarters, before Batman now shook the hand of Revan, hand on wrist.

Jack hesitated, before placing his hand on theirs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amelia awoke with a massive headache. However, to her surprise, when she did wake up, she saw Billy was waiting in one of the chairs in the hospital room.

"B-Billy?" She asked softly as she came out of her unconsciousness.

"Amelia.." Billy sighed in relief as he grasped her hand. "Are you okay?.."

"Yeah..." She sighed, rubbing her head. "I...the Joker...he caught me by surprise. I couldn't-"

"Hey.. It's okay.." Billy tried to comfort her. "There was nothing you could have done, okay? It's going to be okay, now.. The Joker is in custody now.."

Amelia smiled, and she squeezed his hand a bit. "You...you, Dylan and Clark seemed to make a great team out there...It's almost like...we're a young version of the Avengers or something..."

"More like the X-Men.." Billy laughed. "Know why?"

"Why?" Amelia asked with a slight grin.

"Because Freddy's ass would be Professor X." Billy joked loud enough so that Freddy could hear from the other room.

"I could hear that, dickweed!" Freddy yelled from the other room, which got a laugh out of the couple.

Nearby, Kylie stirred a bit. "What...where's..."

Her eyes widened. "Oh my God! Did...did they get the Joker?!" She asked nervously, looking around rapidly, as if to make sure the Joker wasn't after her again.

"He's in custody now, Kylie.." Billy informed his girlfriend's sister now. "You're safe.."

Kylie sighed in relief, before she laid back on the hospital bed. "Is...Clark okay? Dylan? Freddy?"

"Yeah I'm fine!" Freddy yelled from the other room. "Just a bit handicapped! Ain't that right, Billy!?"

Billy responded by rolling his eyes with a smirk.

"They're all fine, sis." Amelia added with a chuckle.

"I'm not sure where Clark is, but I heard that Dylan was in the ER.." Billy informed while shaking his head. "Something about a gunshot wound.."

"My God..." Kylie whispered in shock, covering her face with her hands. "This is all my fault!" She whimpered.

"No, it's okay sis." Amelia said quickly. "We're all okay. Joker can't hurt us anymore..."

She looked at Billy. "I heard you guys sent Slenderman running back to whatever dimension his skinny ass came from." She said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, well.." Billy sheepishly rubbed his head. "I can't take all the credit.. Clark's ice breath really did a number on that asshole.. Oh yeah, can you believe it? Clark has ice breath! What doesn't he have?"

The hospital room door opened, causing Kylie to jump up nervously, fearing it was the Joker. However, she relaxed when she saw it was Clark, Kyle, Gwen, Kenny and Stan.

However…

"Where's...daddy and Calvin?" Kylie asked curiously.

Billy looked off to the side while clearing his throat, trying not to make it obvious that he knew too. Clark had informed him of why Jack had gone absent just a few hours prior.

Kyle took a deep breath, and sat down by Kylie.

"Mom…?" Kylie asked, starting to get worried.

"Kylie..." Kyle stopped, unsure of how to say it.

Amelia looked at Billy, her eyes widening in horror. "What...what happened?" She asked fearfully. "Where's daddy and Calvin?"

Kylie looked at Kyle, silently asking if…

Kyle shook her head.

Kylie's eyes welled up, and she began to sob. Kyle got closer and held her daughter close. "Shh...I know...I know..."

Amelia began to cry as well, causing Billy to wrap her in a comforting hug, doing his absolute best to console her.

Gwen looked down, before saying softly. "We can't let them go in vain...We have to keep going..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack followed Drew, Revan, Talia and the other ninjas through the mountains. It was cold, and to be honest, while he could handle this journey, it was by no means easy, especially compared to the completely effortless ability to navigate the chasms and cliffs of the Himalayas that the League Of Assassins possessed…

Drew walked beside Talia, though completely silent. He debated whether or not he should say anything to her, especially since she seemed to be avoiding looking his direction on purpose.

Finally, Drew just decided to give up on it and hang back a bit. They were in Bhutan and nearly to the League Of Assassins' camp, anyways..

Revan was in the lead again, while Jack brought up the rear. As the group entered the camp, they were greeted by Ra's, who almost immediately had his gaze set upon Jack.

Ra's noticed Talia's evident anger, and would question her on it later, but for now, he decided to find out the reason they had a newcomer.

"Revan, Detective.. I suppose I have good reason to assume that the mission was a success?" Ra's asked.

"Tai Lung has been dealt with." Revan said simply.

"Excellent.." Ra's said. "How much were you paid?"

"We accepted food and provisions." Revan explained.

Jack looked at Ra's with suspicion, immediately distrusting him. He had a feeling this was the man who convinced Drew to leave. The one who took him from Adia and Kenzi…

"What!?" Ra's exclaimed in anger, though in a disciplined manner to where it wasn't a blind rage. "Revan, we are assassins! We do not work for free! Some of our assassins re-entering our camp look.. very displeased. My own daughter among them.."

"We did something good. We rid the world of one more evil being, did we not?" Revan questioned. "Isn't that our goal? I am not a mercenary, Ra's. You know that. Are we not the same as those we hate if we demand a year's income that the innocent need to feed their families?"

Ra's merely chuckled, before he spoke,

"Do not get ahead of yourself, Revan.. Politicians and bureaucrats? We are not like them.. They receive money and bleed their citizens dry for doing nothing.. We, however, receive money for doing them a favor utilizing our highly disciplined skill sets.. Have you ever heard the term: if you're good at something, never do it for free?"

Jack narrowed his eyes. "That sounds exactly like 'politicians and bureaucrats...'"

"And who told you to speak?" Ra's demanded, pulling out his sword. "Who even are you?"

Jack matched the glare, and drew his lightsaber. "Jack Anderson." He said, knowing full well that Ra's would put two and two together fairly quickly.

Drew finally got involved, narrowing his eyes,

"Jack, put that lightsaber away! Ra's, there's no need to draw blades here.."

Jack looked at Ra's coldly, before deactivating the lightsaber and clipping it to his belt.

Ra's merely chuckled, before he responded,

"But of course.." He then sheathed his sword back, before he added, "Well, no matter.. You didn't wish to receive compensation? That's fine.. I'll leave it to you to answer to the rest of the League. Without their payment, they get.. for lack of better term, hungry for more jobs.."

Revan shrugged. "I've trained many of them. Surely," he looked over the other ninjas coldly. "Surely they won't be so foolish as to make the mistake of crossing their teacher..."

"Did I ever say 'cross'?" Ra's questioned. "Oh, no no no, Revan.. I merely meant to say that they would want another job effective immediately. But you can interpret it however you like.." Ra's then grinned.

Revan narrowed his eyes, before replying. "Very well...I must meditate for the time being. You know where you can find me..."

With that he nodded to Jack, who began to follow the Gray Knight away from the others, leaving Drew and Ra's alone.

Ra's looked to Drew, whom looked back at him in a suspicious manner. He really didn't appreciate his comments about receiving compensation. I mean, sure, money is great to have. But is helping save an entire Valley of people really even worth charging them for?

"Follow me, Detective.." Ra's told Drew. "It is of.. utmost importance."

Ra's then began to walk away, towards his Temple, to which Drew hesitantly followed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking up the large set of stairs, a torch was lit on each side of the giant doors that stood at the very top.

Ra's opened the doors up, and the two of them stepped out of the bitter cold, and into the warm inside of the Temple.

Ra's led Drew down a long hallway, which was decorated by ancient looking blades and artifacts. One portrait on the wall in particular really caught Drew's eye..

It was simply a pitch black portrait, yet spelled out in red letters was something written in Chinese..

'惡魔之血'

That is what the inscription read.. Drew knew exactly what this said as well, and even still it baffled him..

It translated to:

'Blood Of The Demon'

Finally, Ra's opened up another large set of doors at the end of the dimly lit hall, before stepping inside. Now inside what appeared to be a throne room, Ra's began to speak to Drew,

"You know, Detective.. In the beginning, I wasn't completely certain about you.. You had potential, the most I had ever seen out of someone before, but even still I wasn't truly convinced."

Drew simply listened on, wondering what Ra's was getting at.

"But lo and behold.. you passed all of my trials. You pushed yourself to both physical and mental exhaustion! You survived extreme temperatures on both sides of the spectrum, mastered every martial art this planet has to offer, know every language, have mastered strategy in of itself! It is actually quite amazing that you haven't died yet!"

Drew looked at Ra's with a slightly unamused expression, before he commented,

"Well I learned from the best.."

Ra's chuckled, before he replied,

"See that's what I like about you, Detective.. You have cast that emotion so far out of your mind, that even I am unable to comprehend whether that was sarcasm or seriousness.." Ra's looked up at Drew, before he added, "And along with all this, you have passed what I call the 'Demon Trials'.."

"What exactly is this 'Blood Of The Demon', anyways?" Drew questioned, which caught Ra's' attention. "On the portrait back there. It's inscribed in traditional Chinese text.. What does it mean?"

Ra's could only grin, before he said,

"So you noticed.. It appears you are nearly ready."

"Ready?" Drew questioned seriously. "Ready for what?"

"To take my place as successor, of course.." Ra's answered. "Drew, as you might know, I am old.. My time has passed. I am well over 500 years old now.."

Drew now widened his eyes, at first thinking he was joking. However, he would soon rule out that possibility when Ra's never smiled or added a quip after that.

"Oh.. you're serious?" Drew curiously asked. "How is that even the case? It is a scientific impossibility!"

"So you think.." Ra's chuckled. "Detective, what do you think the Blood Of The Demon actually is? Hmm?"

Drew looked at Ra's, both of them knowing full well that he didn't know that answer.

"Well I'll tell you.. The Blood Of The Demon," Ra's then opened a hidden door utilizing a lever behind his throne chair, which revealed a large, green pool..

The green liquid bubbled inside the pool, and it almost looked acidic at first sight.

"I know what you are thinking.." Ra's chuckled. "You think that it's hydrofluoric acid. Well, Detective, I can assure you that it's not. It is instead.. the secret to immortality."

To demonstrate, Ra's dipped his wrinkly hand into the green liquid, and once he pulled it out, the hand looked like one from a 20 year old!

"A take on Lazarus from the Holy Bible?" Drew questioned him. "A 'Lazarus Pit', if you will?"

Ra's nodded,

"That is correct, Detective.. Anyone who is elderly, or who has died can be youthful and alive once more.. All it takes is one dip in this 'Lazarus Pit'.."

Drew had to widen his eyes at this. This pit could bring dead people back to life? So then that means that..

Bebe didn't have to stay dead!

That thought quickly faded from Drew's mind.. That was just crazy! Sure he would do anything to have her back, but.. Wouldn't that be like cheating death? Would she even come back mentally the same person after that after having her brain absent from oxygen for so long?

No.. He wouldn't do that! He couldn't use this! It just.. wasn't right!

"Now then, Detective.." Ra's snapped Drew out of his thoughts as he closed the Lazarus Pit room. "It is time for your final challenge before you can replace me as Head Of The Demon.. Before you can take my daughter as your lover.. Before you can lead.. The League Of Assassins.."

Drew didn't even say anything, as he now began to hear a muffled screaming. He then widened his eyes when he saw a ninja bring in a Chinese man who was in restraints and who looked to have been beaten.

"Ra's, what is this!?" Drew exclaimed, truly disgusted by how the man looked.

"This 'man' tried to steal bread from us.. He claims that it was for his family, but a thief is a thief.. He is nothing more but a mere criminal.. A stain on this Earth that needs to be cleansed.." Ra's then tossed a sword down at Drew's feet.

"Kill him.." Ra's ordered.

Drew widened his eyes at this, simply looking down at the sword. He now looked down at the man, who was now having his head held downwards by the ninja, as if in perfect position for decapitation.

Drew now looked at Ra's, who impatiently repeated,

"Do it!"

Drew picked the sword up off the ground, and approached the now crying bread thief. Just the look in his eyes.. It was the look of a man who knew that he was going to die..

Drew held the edge of the sword blade on the thief's neck, as if readying himself for the fatal swing downwards.

The sword of Drew rose up above the thief's head, and-

BAM!

Drew kicked the ninja restraining the thief in the gut, which floored him. Ra's widened his eyes in shock, running over towards the slightly open window in order to get reinforcements in the room.

However, Drew tossed the sword at Ra's which caused him to duck. The sword would land in a very unlucky place, though.. As one of the torches on the wall fell down and the flame landed right next to a cloth on display..

Just like that, the cloth caught on fire, and before long, it would spread to the whole temple.. Ra's now unsheathed his own sword, before Drew assumed a fighting stance.

"You've made a big mistake, Detective!" Ra's exclaimed. "You have betrayed our League, and you also know too much. Therefore, you must die!"

Ra's swung his sword multiple times in Drew's direction, to which Drew dodged each and every one. Drew sent a kick into Ra's' gut, which sent him reeling back a little bit.

With a growl, Ra's reset himself and prepared for the next attack. By this point, the fire had blocked all the exits, and it would be only a matter of minutes before the entire temple collapsed on the both of them..

Drew threw a punch at Ra's, but he evaded out of the way and slashed Drew right in his chest.

"AGHH!" Drew yelled out in pain. It wasn't deep enough to be fatal, but it certainly hurt and would leave a nasty scar!

Ra's swung at Drew's chest again in the hopes of this time landing a fatal strike, but Drew persisted and dodged them.

Finally, Ra's swung downwards upon Drew with his sword. If Drew was a second too soon, it would cut his arm off. If Drew was a second too late, his forehead would be in for a big opening weekend!

Luckily, Drew timed it just perfectly..

He had caught the blade with both of his forearms, right in the middle where it wasn't sharp. Ra's widened his eyes in momentary shock, before Drew tossed the blade out of his hands and into the fire.

With Ra's distracted, Drew sent a vicious right hook into his chin, which sent him stumbling back. Ra's now curled up into a defensive ball, as Drew walked ever closer towards him.

However, Drew was suddenly stabbed directly in the knee by a small dagger that Ra's had been concealing. He had timed it perfectly!

Drew stepped back with a limp as Ra's stood back to his feet, wiping his blood off of his nose. Gritting his teeth, Drew managed to pull the dagger out, but his leg was majorly injured! And not to mention Ra's had yet another dagger in his hands!

"Now, Detective.." Ra's began. "You will pay for your crimes.."

BOOM!

A nearby explosion caught Ra's off guard, which gave Drew just enough time to kick Ra's in the knee, hyperextending it temporarily.

With Ra's in pain, Drew shot as fast as he could to his feet, though not completely stable due to his knee dagger wound..

Drew dodged the swipe of Ra's' dagger just in time, before he caught his arm and twisted it, nearly breaking the bone.

"AHH!" Ra's exclaimed, dropping the dagger to the ground. With Ra's in evident pain, Drew decided to end it.

BAM! BAM!

Drew hit Ra's in the face with a left, and then a right..

Ra's was stunned, and looked ready to pass out, when..

BAM!

One last uppercut knocked Ra's' lights out, sending him to the ground, unconscious..

Drew, who was sweating bullets due to the intense heat, for some strange reason decided to lay down on the ground, just to kind of absorb the victory he had just achieved..

At least, that's what one would think. It was also because the temple was now so hot, that it was taking a toll on his body. If not for his training in extreme temperatures, Drew would likely be unconscious right now..

At that moment, a nearby wall collapsed! Drew saw Revan rush in. He used his lightsaber to break the bread thief's restraints. "Run! Go!" Revan ordered.

The thief immediately did so, panting and tripping as he ran full speed towards the exit. Drew tried to stand up, though the farthest he could get for now was kneeling on his knee as he sweat profusely. The blood was leaking from the wound on his knee, while his chest wound was throbbing.

Revan began to head Drew's way to help him, but Drew spoke out in labored breaths,

"No.. Save.. Ra's.."

Revan sighed, and called out. "Jack! Help Drew! I'll get Ra's!"

"No!" Drew exclaimed, trying his best to stand to his feet, though he was wobbly. "I'm fine! Go!"

Revan picked up Ra's, and began to head towards the exit. Drew limped on his knee, gritting his teeth with deep breaths as pain surged through his entire body.

That, combined with the intense heat, was really starting to make him dizzy.. But even still, he fought through it!

However, just as it looked like he would make it to the exit, another major surge of pain shot through Drew's body, which caused him to see stars. His eyes rolled in the back of his head, before the Dark Knight's body could take no more punishment.. He fell into unconsciousness, the last thing he saw being a figure attempting to pull him from the burning temple..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack watched the scene before him with a stunned expression. The other ninjas stood there wide eyed, wondering just what happened to their master's temple.. Was it an accident? Or was there more to this story?

Grunting as she dragged him, Talia finally exited the burning temple with Drew's unconscious body. Not but a few seconds later, the temple as a whole would suddenly collapse, leveling the ancient structure and most of the artifacts within them..

Revan crossed his arms as he surveyed the various ninjas who had gathered, most of whom were curious about what had happened, though at the same time had vengeance written on their faces. Whoever was responsible for burning down their master's temple would surely pay!

Jack tried to approach Drew, but Talia pointed her sword towards him to force him to go no further.

"Come no further!" Talia exclaimed, before looking down at her unconscious lover, who appeared to be on the brink of death, though no one knew for certain. "Just leave us.. Let me be with him.."

Jack sighed. "He needs medical attention! If he doesn't-"

"Do you think I don't know that!?" Talia argued, beginning to grow in anger. "Our medic is on his way.. He will care for- wha- Hey!" Talia yelled out when said medic began to pick up Ra's' body, instead of Drew's.

Talia gently let Drew down, before rushing towards the medic.

"Are you insane!? You treat my father before you treat his successor!? How dare you-"

"He is no longer his successor, with all due respect, Talia.." The medic simply stated.

Talia narrowed her eyes, pointing her sword at his neck.

"Who are you to make such bold statements!?"

"The bread thief was not hard to interrogate.. He spilled all his guts on what he saw before we decapitated him.." The medic responded, before looking at Drew, who still lied on the ground. "That man tried to assassinate Master Ra's Al Ghul! See to it that he dies.."

"What!?" Talia widened her eyes as all the ninjas unsheathed their swords. "NO!"

The sound of two lightsabers activating caused the ninjas to freeze however.

Jack and Revan got between the ninjas and Talia and Drew's unconscious form. "I welcome anyone here to try and kill him! I did not come this far to watch my brother die!" Jack said coldly.

Talia then narrowed her eyes towards Jack, before she quickly ran towards him with her sword unsheathed. Jack swung his lightsaber at her in self defense, but she leapt over the strike and tackled him to the ground, holding her sword to his neck.

"Come any closer, and my blade goes through his neck, Revan! Traitors are not allowed to live!" Talia threatened.

However, suddenly Talia held her head down and whispered into Jack's ear,

"After I stop talking, you will kick me off of you and run to the East.. You will also inform Revan to grab Drew and take him with you to safety.. He will not survive here any longer.. I, as the next successor will command the League to go in a false direction.. Now hurry.."

Jack's eyes widened, before he kicked Talia off of her, careful not to injure her too badly though. "Revan! Get Drew and run!" Jack yelled, before Force pushing some ninjas to the ground, again, careful not to cause anymore bloodshed, before rushing off.

Talia looked off the mountain as they slid down, so as to 'see' where they were going so that she could inform the League of where to 'find them'.

'Good luck, Beloved.. It's just too bad I didn't get to tell you the news..' Talia thought as she saw them run away.

As Jack and Revan, who was carrying an unconscious Drew ran off, Jack stopped, and nodded in thanks to Talia before continuing to flee into the woods.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"In other news on the ever strong 'Dilanian Empire', it appears that Jack Anderson has gone missing.. No major details have been disclosed.. When asked for comment on the news, its citizens had this to say.."

"Uh, yeah, one time his soldiers made me miss my football game when they checked my car. Then my wife yelled at me.. Dicks.." Randy Marsh complained.

"It is quite unfortunate of Mr. Anderson's disappearance.. He was a good man, who led a strong empire.. But rest assured, with my wealth, I plan to assist his empire and its people the best I can.." A deep voice spoke.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" The reporter asked.

"By rebuilding its town's infrastructures and making sure those that are homeless due to the casualties of such unfortunate wars get all that they need.." The man smiled.

"Well, thank you for your time, Mr. Luthor.." The reporter spoke. "How generous.."

"No, thank you, Nancy.. For your time.." Lex Luthor responded in kind, with a knowing grin on his face.

The TV turned off as Scar growled, turning away from it as he laid in the center of the room.

"We're nearly finished.." Scar complained to himself. "Such incompetent buffoons representing my Dark State's name! Even still the Dilanian Empire grows in strength, while we fade closer into obscurity.."

"Opportunists and traitors…" Tarkin muttered in agreement as he watched the news as well. He looked at Scar. "I still remember the glory days, when it was the Dark State that was at the height of its power, and the Dilanian Empire on the brink of defeat..."

Scar looked up a bit, not knowing that Tarkin had even been in the room, before he laid his head back down.

"What do you want, Tarkin?.." Scar asked.

Tarkin grinned as he crossed his arms. "I have good news, at last..." He declared, walking forward. "No doubt you remember what happened when Daala attempted her attack from the Deep Core of the galaxy?"

"Don't remind me.." Scar rolled his green eyes.

"Well, it seems that her latest mission was actually successful. She has reestablished contact with not just one, but three powerful allies. And not only that, but she discovered a fleet of new ships that, in the right hands, could be used to drive the Dilanian Empire not just from Galaxia, but perhaps take Earthrealm itself! However, that is not the best part." Tarkin declared.

Scar widened his eyes, now completely facing Tarkin, before standing up.

"I hope this isn't a practical joke, Tarkin.. You know how I hate frivolous games.." Scar told him, not quite believing what he had said.

"As do I," A deep, commanding voice declared.

At that moment, Thanos stepped into view. "Good to see another Dark State Loyalist fighting the good fight..." He said with a smirk.

"Thanos.." Scar widened his eyes. "And here I thought you had perished at the hands of the Boy or the Bat.."

"Reality is often disappointing..." Thanos chuckled. "At least, it was..."

He showed Scar the gauntlet on his hand. "I believe I know the way we can rid the realms of not only the wretched Empire, but all enemies."

"By all means, Thanos.." Scar obliged, a wicked smirk on his muzzle. "Enlighten me.. You always were one of the smartest members of the original Dark State.. Many of its victories were led by either you, me, or the bald man.."

"Indeed." Thanos chuckled. "These six stones. I have come across records of them. Six elemental crystals that control the essential aspects of the universe. Space, Time, Reality, Soul, Mind..."

He revealed the purple stone already on the gauntlet. "And power. I know where we can find them."

"Do tell.." Scar spoke, now completely paying attention. "Where might these Gems of Ultimate Power be found?.."

"The Time Stone is kept by a wizard somewhere on Earth, as is the Mind Stone with one of the Avengers. Reality is with a man called the Collector right here in Galaxia. The Soul, I have tracked its location to Vormir, and the Space Stone is with one of the former Emperors on Mars..." Thanos explained.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Drew awoke to see that the sun was just beginning to rise.. He wasn't sure how long he was out, but it certainly felt like a long time..

Feeling his leg where he had been stabbed, he now realized that someone had patched it up.. Now looking around the surrounding area, he also saw that this looked nothing like the Himalayan Mountains..

"Where.. am I?" Drew questioned himself.

"Saigon." A familiar voice spoke.

"Talia saved our lives." The voice of Revan added.

Drew held onto his head, taking all of this in. He could smell the salt from the sea, it was so close..

"Why.. are we in Vietnam?.." Drew questioned, having no idea what transpired after he passed out. "What do you mean Talia, 'saved our lives'?"

"After you were knocked out and she rescued you from the temple," Revan began. "The Assassins were...unhappy. Apparently, they recaptured the prisoner, and he said what he saw you do to Ra's..."

Drew narrowed his eyes, before covering his face with his hands. He wasn't crying, even if he wanted to.. But he still felt such guilt for what he did.

"So not only did that man die anyways, but I also had to abandon the only woman I felt any kind of attraction to since Bebe died.." Drew spoke aloud. "Why is life so cruel? I know that love would just get in the way, but.." Drew sighed. "It still felt nice.. To live a somewhat normal life.."

Jack frowned, leaning against the shack wall. "She made the choice to stay. She prevented anymore lives from being lost...Hopefully, she decides to leave the Assassins and you can reunite with her..."

"No.." Drew shook his head, standing to his feet. "Just.. forget it. I shouldn't even be heartbroken about this.. She's just a person, and those feelings of passion were nothing more than a weakness! I can't let it happen again.."

Jack frowned, before looking down.

Revan decided to change the subject. "I chartered a boat that will take us to America."

"A- America?.." Drew questioned in slight surprise. "Does that mean-"

"I'm going home." Jack said. "With or without you. Once we land in San Francisco, I'm heading home."

Drew saw this coming.. And frankly, who could blame him? Jack had a family to support..

But Drew? Who did he really have? Bebe was dead, Adia was all grown now and was under the protection of the Shaolin, and Kenzi had a wonderful home with one of his most trusted best friends in Stan..

Who was he to just suddenly show back up in their lives without warning? And besides that.. They likely wouldn't have kind words to share with him when they found out..

But still, Drew couldn't exactly stay in Asia.. Most likely, the League would search the entire continent until they tracked him down.. Not that he wasn't confident in his abilities against them, but it was an unwarranted and unnecessary danger to have riding on his shoulders..

"Drew?" Revan asked, shaking the Dark Knight from his thoughts.

Drew looked at the Gray Knight, wondering what it was he would say.

"I know something's on your mind. What is troubling you?"

Drew shook his head, replying,

"It's nothing.. Let us go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack walked with a hood on, obviously to conceal his identity. Indeed, Vietnam was one of the countries that had voted to remain in the Empire, and had benefited heavily from it's presence here. Jack didn't want to draw undue attention. Revan had removed his armor, revealing his face for the first time in a long time, while Drew still had the black ninja garb on from before, though without his mask on, leaving his face exposed as well.

They approached a local bar, and eventually, found a man lying on the side of the building by a few pigs, snoring loudly, a bottle of rum in one hand. A triangular hat obscured his face, though they could make out a goatee hanging from his chin and dreadlocks. He had tan skin, and was wearing a black vest and white shirt.

Revan grabbed a bucket of water and splashed it on the man, who jumped in surprise. "Oi!" He yelled. "That was..." He protested as he got up, before recognizing them.

"Oh, it's you lot..." He chuckled. "I see you got yourself all dressed up for the occasion! A little too much 'black' though...We aren't at a funeral!"

Drew eyed the man, before he turned to Revan and questioned,

"And what exactly is our association with this drunkard?"

"The name's Captain Jack Sparrow!" The man chuckled. "I'll be taking ye to America and then pillage, plunder and pilfer my weasley black guts out…Or get some rum."

His eyes widened. "They still sell rum in America, right?"

"So you're.. a Captain.." Drew questioned, while still observing the man's features and attitude. After a bit of silence, he then added, "Sounds about right.."

"Yes, Captain Jack Sparrow!" He clarified.

"So Reverend, if I could take you to my ship-"

"Revan." Revan clarified.

"Same thing." Jack Sparrow said dismissively. "I'll show you to the dock immediately, I get paid, you help me load the rum, and we can be off!"

With that, he walked off towards a nearby dock.

Jack looked at Drew and Revan. "Really? That's the best you could do, Revan?"

"He was the only one who wouldn't ask any questions..." Revan shrugged.

"Well.. he has a functional ship, correct?" Drew questioned. Before anyone could officially answer, he then said, "Good enough for me.."

Unfortunately, when they got to the 'ship', they saw it was an old, rickety sloop with a single mast, slight tears on the sails and rust on railing…

A piece of wood fell off as they were looking at it.

"You cannot be serious.." Drew narrowed his eyes.

"Jack!" A voice of a middle aged man yelled in annoyance as the sound of a chicken squawking was followed by said fowl flying off the ship, much to the chagrin of a bearded man.

"Mr. Gibbs! These are our passengers! Ten thousand a day, plus thirty thousand when we reach San Francine!"

"San Francisco..." Jack muttered in exasperation.

"Whatever! Come on, help me load the rum and we'll be on our way."

Drew noticed at least five crates waited by the boat, each one likely weighing seventy pounds…

That...was a lot of alcohol…

Getting rather annoyed and eager to get on the road- sea? Drew picked up two crates at once, much to the surprise of Jack Sparrow.

"Let's get your dizzy water so we can go.." Drew told him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack was arm wrestling with Mr. Gibbs, while Revan was piloting the boat. Jack Sparrow was passed out in the cabin below, snoring, while Drew just sat with his hand on his chin on the edge of the boat, just looking out at the sea in silence.

It had been two days since the boat had begun it's voyage. They were now on open water…

"So...what's the story with Sparrow?" Drew heard Jack ask Gibbs.

"Not a lot's known on Jack Sparrow...not before he showed up on Singapore with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla De Muerta. That was before I met him, back when he was Captain of the Black Pearl..."

Jack cocked a brow. "He was captain of that Pirate ship?"

"You've been drinking too much of that rum.." Drew commented to Gibbs, catching his and Jack's attention. "I've studied the tales of the Black Pearl, and all my research finds that those tales were simply that. Tales, legends, fables.. And even if the Black Pearl does exist.." Drew looked in the direction of the lower deck, where Sparrow could barely be heard snoring.

"I highly doubt that Mr. Sparrow would be Captain of such a vessel.. With all due respect." Drew finished skeptically.

"My first mate mutinied."

Drew was surprised that Sparrow woke up so suddenly, and spoke so seriously. "Left me on an island to die with a pistol..." He said, pulling out a Flintlock revolver. "Still has a single shot.."

"And there's always a bit of truth in legends..." He added.

"Is that a threat?" Drew asked, keeping his eyes directly on the revolver.

"Not at all, mate," Sparrow chuckled. "Just find it amusing that you three, of all people, don't believe in the tales of the Black Pearl, especially after all that you three have been through..."

"Your argument has merit, Mr. Sparrow, but keep this in mind: If you'd experienced exactly what we had, to go from a simple world, to all of this chaos in so short a time.. how would you know what to believe, anymore?.." Drew asked him.

"It would seem so..." Jack shrugged.

Sparrow sat beside Drew. "That's not even counting the fact you three met old Davy Jones..."

"So that was Davy Jones, eh?.." Drew had to ask. "And here I thought he was just a crook trying to use his name.."

"Yes...old Davy actually raised the Pearl from the depths for me..." Sparrow chuckled.

Revan was about to reply, before he noticed something in the distance. "There's a ship out there..." He said pointing to the speck on the horizon.

"Friends of yours?.." Drew questioned Sparrow with a cocked brow.

Sparrow raised his spyglass. "It's the Pearl..."

Jack blinked in surprise. "What..."

Sparrow offered him the spyglass. Indeed, a large pirate ship with black sails was looming on the horizon. It's sails were tattered, and all around it, mist gathered. It was like a reaper straight from hell…

"Any ideas on what to do?" Jack asked as the ship began to move towards them.

"Where are your cannons?" Drew calmly yet seriously asked Sparrow, still eyeing the rapidly approaching speck in the distance.

"Those are it..." Sparrow said, taking a swig of rum. "There's an island over there. We can hide in the bay. The Black Pearl won't be able to follow."

"What island even is that?.." Drew questioned while narrowing his eyes in order to get a better look at it. He looked at the map, and triangulated an estimate of where they were in the Pacific, but no island showed up on the map anywhere close to where they were.

"Is that a new piece of land?.." Drew then questioned.

"That...island..." Revan began. "We don't have much choice." He acceded, before returning to the steering wheel and turning the sloop to the island.

"They're getting closer.." Drew informed, now being able to make out the ship clearly without having to squint.

The sloop began to rush towards the island, but slowly, the Black Pearl followed, slowly but surely closing in. They could hear the yells of the pirate crew as they approached their prize.

Jack got an idea as the Pearl closed in. "Revan!" He raised his hands, and sent a force push into the sails, propelling the sloop forward a bit.

Revan grinned, and nodded, and the two began to repeat that process, giving the Sloop just enough speed to begin to lose the Pearl.

However, all of a sudden, the once bright blue skies were now a chilling black..

CRASH!

Thunder was heard as lightning struck near the ship, and the waves grew more fierce with the increasing wind.

"We could be using a bit more ideas-" Gibbs exclaimed as the ship shook violently.

The waves were now big enough that it nearly caused the ship to flip over, and unsurprisingly so, it stirred a bit of panic..

"Jack! Revan! Use to Force to push us faster, now!" Drew yelled out, in fear for everyone's safety. "We have to get out of the water before we go down with this ship!"

Jack and Revan nodded, and sent as much Force as they could into the sails, which gave it a bit more of a push as it entered the bay. It would only be a matter of moments before they crashed onto the shore.

However, at that moment, a bolt of lightning struck the sails of Sparrow's ship, completely destroying them, and knocking everyone on board, off the ship and into the water..

It seemed their fates would be up to the Seven Seas now..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Billy, Clark and Freddy were sitting in the cafeteria, silently eating their food. It had been a week since...the incident. Dylan was still in the hospital, and Kylie and Amelia were with their mothers…

However, a sudden silence caught all three off guard. When they looked up, they saw Dylan walking into the cafeteria, though not without a slight limp.

"That's the kid...who punched the Joker!" Someone whispered to their friends nearby.

Dylan walked over to his friends, before waving nervously. "Hey guys..." He greeted.

"Why are you out of the hospital so soon?" Billy asked curiously. "That gunshot wound looked nasty.."

"Replicated healing agent...Just hit the market apparently." Dylan sighed.

"Oh, well.. Figures.." Freddy commented. "If only they had something for my legs, but whatevs."

"They might soon, but don't take my word for when." Dylan commented as he sat down.

"Are Kylie and Amelia okay?" He asked. He heard the news…

"They're as okay as they can be, but.. They're notably a bit more down in the dumps.." Billy explained, a bit upset. "Me and Amelia got into a bit of a fight last night.."

"What...happened?" Dylan asked nervously.

"I dunno, man.. I just.." Billy sighed. "I was talking to her about how I had to live my whole life without parents, and that I turned out okay, and I guess she took it the wrong way and called me an asshole."

"Well...she did just lose her father and brother...but at the same time, I know you didn't mean for her to get pissed." Dylan said. He looked down.

"Oh believe me, I understand her frustration.." Billy made it known. "But just sucks it had to happen, y'know?.."

"I know..." Dylan replied. "It seems most of us share that same pain..." He said. "We've all lost someone..."

Dylan stopped, and asked. "I heard someone mention there used to be another kid with you guys..."

Billy, Freddy, and Clark all flinched, before Billy furrowed his eyebrows and asked,

"Who mentioned that?"

"I just heard someone mention it in the hallway. Someone said 'Poor Kylie...Lost her boyfriend, dad, and brother'...'"

Billy crossed his arms while looking down, wishing to rid that memory from his mind.

"His name was Greg.." Clark explained. "Him and Kylie got really close, but then.. He was killed."

Dylan looked down, processing all this. "I...who killed him? And why?"

"Raiden.." Billy answered.

Dylan's eyes widened. "What…? But...I thought he was one of the good guys-"

"He is!" Billy corrected. "Now he is.. But Darkclaw and him battled it out in the middle of town one day, and Raiden fell.. Somehow he was resurrected by two sorcerers, and Raiden was infected by the spell, and he killed them both.. He had turned dark, and was aggressive to all those he saw as a threat."

Dylan looked to the side. "Jesus..."

He took a deep breath. "I...heard that...in memory of Jack...Tyromairon, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin, Gwen, Kyle and Luke Skywalker were reforming the Jedi Order. I...applied to join. I thought it was what Jack, Kylie and Amelia would have wanted..."

"Wait.. what?" Freddy asked with a bit of concern. "Dude, no offense, but your leg right now is probably no better than mine! Don't you think you should, I dunno.. wait?"

"But I want to help defend this town like you guys!" Dylan declared. "I mean...you guys fought side by side with Jack!"

"I just...want to do what I can to help…" He said more softly.

"How much fighting experience do you have?" Billy asked, putting Freddy's comment of his leg injury aside.

"I got a blue belt in Karate as a kid...It's been a while though..."

"Blue belt, huh?" Billy questioned. "Not bad.. So you're beginning to understand the knowledge of Karate, but aren't quite a master of it yet?"

Dylan nodded. "Yes. I could put an average bully like Chad on his ass, but obviously, I'm not going to save anyone from a life threatening situation."

Billy turned to face Freddy, then Clark, followed by a shrug.

"Alright.. You got potential. Do what you want to, man.." Billy told Dylan. "But uh.. if your leg starts to become a problem.. we're not gonna make fun of you if you stop.."

"Well, except Freddy." Clark added.

"Yeah, I'm a dick.." Freddy smirked.

"No..." Dylan said. "You're too nice to be a dick. Your roasts gotta have more...finesse..."

"Pft.. 'Finesse'.. What are we, in 1956? Okay, Grandpa.." Freddy countered.

"BACK IN MY DAY WE USED TO CALL REPLICATORS FACTORIES!" Dylan ranted in an exaggerated old man voice.

Freddy simply scratched his head, before shrugging. He then whispered to Billy and Clark,

"I feel bad for the Jedi.."

"Oh don't worry..." Dylan said. "I'll get better." He added with a grin.

"Y'know, sometimes you all make me wish I could lobotomize myself with my laser beams.." Clark rolled his eyes.

Dylan rolled his eyes at that. "I think we all want to lobotomize ourselves at one point or another...But look at Freddy! He's fine despite actually going through with it!"

Freddy simply yawned, before he laid his head down and said,

"Wake me up when Dylan's roasts start to warm up.."

"You'll never wake up then..." Dylan mumbled in defeat.

Billy rolled his eyes at Dylan's pitiful attempts at jokes, but then noticed Kylie and Amelia had entered the cafeteria.

"Aw, man.. Hope things don't get too awkward.." Billy muttered to himself, looking at Amelia.

"I'm sure it'll be fine.." Clark said, putting a hand of support on his friend's shoulder.

Amelia and Kylie walked over to them silently. "Hey..." Kylie greeted silently as she sat down at the table. Amelia, however, walked around the table, and sat beside Billy.

"Sorry I got so mad last night..." She sighed to Billy.

Billy looked into her eyes and offered her a hug, to which she accepted.

"You're alright, babe.. Don't worry about it.. I get it." Billy consoled.

Amelia sighed, and leaned against his shoulder. "This whole situation just sucks...I mean...Uncle Kenny's right. Why does everyone keep dying?!"

"Unfortunately it's just the world we're forced to live in now.." Billy answered, still keeping her comforted. "Me and Freddy have been dealing with some shit of our own, as a matter a fact."

Freddy nodded, confirming it to be true, all traces of joking off of his face.

Kylie nodded. "I'm sorry to hear that, guys."

Dylan looked down. "Well, we're all friends, and it's our job to be there for each other..."

He looked down. "But it still sucks...All of this..."

"Yeah.." Freddy said, looking down, to which Billy looked on with sympathy, knowing what he was thinking of.

The bell then rang, which meant the next class would start in 5 minutes. Everyone got up to leave, but Clark put a hand on Billy and Freddy's shoulders, motioning them to hang back for a bit.

"What is it, Clark?" Billy asked.

"They may not have noticed, but I did.. What do you mean you had stuff going on? What happened?.." Clark asked, his heart full of concern.

Billy and Freddy held their heads down, before Freddy answered,

"We can't find the rest of our family.. We went home after that Joker incident, and.. poof.. They were just gone.."

"And we sure as hell can't pay the electric bill on top of that.. In short, we have nowhere else to go." Billy added on, full of sadness.

Clark saw that the cafeteria was now empty, and that Mr. Mackey or PC Principal would be on their ass about leaving soon, so to wrap it up, Clark decided,

"Well, you can stay with me and my parents.. At least until your family is found again.."

"If.." Freddy pessimistically stated.

"Freddy.." Billy elbowed him.

"Sorry:." Freddy sighed. "But you know it's always a possibility nowadays."

"Yeah.." Billy sighed as well. "I know.."

He then looked up at Clark, and gratefully smiled,

"Thanks, man.. We owe you big time-"

"No, you don't.." Clark shook his head with a smile. "Just knowing that I'm doing the right thing for my friends is payment enough.."

Billy then gave Clark a quick hug of friendship, followed by Freddy. Clark truly was a kind soul..

"Hey, children! Get to class, ry now! M'kay!" Mr. Mackey yelled in the cafeteria, right on cue.

The three friends simply laughed among each other, before leaving the cafeteria and heading to their next class.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mrs. Davis shrugged a bit as Billy, Clark and Freddy walked back into class and joined Kylie, Amelia and Dylan. "You guys okay?"

"Never better.." Billy said as he sat down.

Mrs. Davis frowned, before she explained to her class. "Well, now that everyone's here, I have the pleasure to inform everyone that..."

She grinned. "As you all know, Jurassic Park has been hosting a lottery every month where a random class in the world gets to spend a weekend at the park, all expsenses paid and with a private tour."

The class began talking amongst themselves, speculation starting to run rampant.

"You don't think..." Amelia whispered to Billy.

"I really hope not.." Billy narrowed his eyes, getting a headache, before putting his face into the desk.

"Our class has been selected." Mrs. Davis declared.

The class immediately went hysterical, though there was a noted division between excited and mortified.

For the main group, however…

Freddy simply shrugged. As long as it got him out of class, he was all for going on this trip. Billy wasn't as enthusiastic about it, nor was Clark. For the dangers they had to combat not too long ago was still fresh on their minds, and they almost felt obligated to stay behind in case something like that happened again..

However, for the first time, Kylie and Amelia seemed to brighten up a bit. "Babe…?" Amelia began, looking at Billy pleadingly. Clark, Freddy and Dylan, meanwhile noticed the slightest smile form on Kylie's face.

Clark could see Billy's concern, and knew that he was thinking the same thing he was. Clark tapped Billy on the shoulder, and whispered to him where no one else could hear,

"Listen, Billy.. You don't have to worry.. I'll stay behind, and if something happens, I can handle it.." Clark softly promised.

"No, man.. What if it's something even worse than Joker and Slenderman?.. What if somehow Darkseid decides he wants to come back to life, or-"

"Billy.." Clark cut Billy off, looking at Amelia, to which Billy did the same. She looked so excited talking to her sister and other friends about this trip, and it was the first time Billy had seen her smile since the incident..

Billy sighed, before muttering to himself,

"Damn my feelings.." He then took a deep breath, and nodded to Clark. "Okay, I promise.. But if shit hits the fan, promise you'll contact me and I'm outta there! You got my number, right?"

"Yep.. Got mine?"

Billy nodded.

"Babe! You coming or not?" Amelia called from the line of students to get the permission slip. Billy sighed, before he said one last thing to Clark,

"Remember my words.. I'm just a text or call away.."

"As am I.." Clark said with a smirk. "Y'know.. in case the scary dinosaurs decide to get ya.."

Billy rolled his eyes.

"Very funny.."

With that, Billy joined Amelia in getting his permission slip, while Clark simply stayed put in his chair, opting to stay behind as one of Earth's guardians.. After all, it would need it whenever the next attack came.. It was inevitable, after all..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack sputtered as he climbed ashore along with the others. "Drew? Revan?" He called.

"Right here!" Revan called back from a few dozen feet down the beach.

Sparrow got up, and saw the Black Pearl sailing off in the distance. "That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away on my ship..." He sighed.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "So what's the plan, Captain?"

Sparrow began to think, before his hat was shot off of his head by what appeared to be a wooden arrow, catching them off guard.

The sounds of defensive calls that were native to this island were yelled out, which prompted the group to look around in the jungle just ahead of them.

Jack activated his lightsaber, but Revan held up his hand.

"Don't." He said. "We don't mean any harm!" He called out.

The calls stopped, before a Samoan looking man who was well over 6 feet tall and held a goatee walked out of the jungle, followed by more burly looking islanders, holding bows and spears in their hands. On each of them, they held a unique tribal tattoo, which distinguished them from the other easier.

"Who are you?" The leader of the group of men asked. "What are you doing on my island?"

"Our ship was wrecked." Revan began. "We-"

"Shipwrecked, eh?" The leader asked them, before he spoke in his native language to a few of his men, to which they replied back in confusion. "Where is your ship?" The leader asked while turning back to them.

"It was sunk in the bay during the storm." Jack began, before his eyes widened. "Wait...where's Drew?!" He asked in horror.

"Do you mean the white man?" The leader asked in sort of a joking manner, to which his men laughed. "But of course that is him.. He is back at our village. He had several wounds that were infected.. He is lucky to be alive, you know.."

"Where is he?" Jack asked.

"Our village, as I stated.." The village leader responded, his arms crossed. "If you wish to see him, then you will wait until we bring him to you.. We cannot risk giving the location of our village to.. outsiders.."

Jack narrowed his eyes, obviously disapproving this, but he sighed, and nodded, acceding to their request.

"Well then, if you have no ship, then you are free to use the wood near the shore to make you a raft.. You are to begin construction on it effective immediately, and once it is complete, you are to leave this island.." The leader informed them.

"And our injured friend?" Mr. Gibbs asked.

"If you are so concerned about him, then we can bring him to you now.." The leader offered. "Though I can't guarantee he'll last too long out here in this heat with how exhausted he appears to be.. Even as a white man, he looks unnaturally pale.."

Jack sighed, and nodded in acceptance.

"At least let him recover before we leave."

"We are not barbarians, stranger.." The leader assured him. "That was always our intent. I just mean that as soon as you are ready to leave, I expect you to do so and leave us be.."

"Understood then. When our friend is stable and the raft is complete, we will be on our way and leave you in peace."

"Very good, then.. I will leave you all to it." The leader said, to which he turned to walk off. However, he faced them and said one last thing, "Oh, and stay away from our village.. If I catch you anywhere near there, our deal is off.."

"Understood." Revan replied.

"Do you have any spare rum? The rum's gone..." Sparrow lamented randomly.

"No rum.. Only coconut milk.." The leader briefly answered, before he and his men walked back into the jungle and towards the village.

"Why do you obsess over rum?" Jack asked Sparrow, slightly amused.

"My boy," Sparrow began, wrapping an arm around Jack's shoulder. "Why do you not obsess over rum?"

Revan and Gibbs shook their head.

"He's mad." Revan shrugged. "Yes...extremely mad." Gibbs replied.

However, unbeknownst to them, just as the leader and his men left, and Sparrow's temporary crew prepared to make their raft, a figure stood quite a distance away, watching them from the trees.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Drew awoke to his head throbbing.. He didn't remember too much of the shipwreck, only that he remembered hitting his head on something hard.. Almost like a rock..

Whatever the case, Drew felt some sort of bandage wrapped around his head, as well as a new set of bandages wrapped around his chest and his leg. The weird thing was, though, that they felt almost.. leafy.

The smell of sea salt was still very evident, but not so strong that it felt like they were right next to the sea..

Something was weird.. He definitely wasn't lying in sand next to the shore like he thought he would..

Opening his eyes as wide as they could, Drew attempted to sit up, only to feel a surge of pain go through his head which caused him to lose his balance and fall to the ground.

The ground was definitely made of sand.. Which told him that he was definitely on some sort of island.

But where?

Suddenly, sunlight shined into the room as the front door to this small hit opened, followed by quiet, cautious footsteps.

"Who are you?" Drew asked, which caused the figure to scream with a flinch, though she quickly covered her mouth, looking down at him.

The girl had the appearance of an islander.. Likely she was a native to the island in question. Her clothing consisted of a tan dress for her bottom, but a pinkish shirt with a blue necklace as her top.

Her hair was raven in color, and her eyes were brown. She had a very fit build, but wasn't very tall.. Probably 5' 4", an average height for a woman. Though as far as age went, the girl looked to be around 17..

"I- I'm sorry.. I.. didn't know you were awake.." The girl apologized, wide eyed. "Are you okay?.."

Drew looked up at the girl as she offered him her hand, to which he accepted as he struggled to his feet,

"Never better.." Drew breathed with a bit of sarcasm. "Thanks.."

"No problem.." The girl grinned in response, before Drew looked around and asked,

"So what were you doing exactly? Trying to spy on me? Just checking on my wellbeing? Or perhaps curiosity?.."

"Actually.. yeah." Moana giggled a bit. "I've never seen anyone quite like you before.. so naturally I was curious.."

"That so?"

"Yeah.." Moana nodded. "I found you on the shore.. Your head was bleeding.. pretty bad."

"Well that explains it.." Drew spoke to himself. "Most likely I hit a rock."

"Ouch.." Moana cringed, to which Drew nodded in agreement.

"So tell me…" Drew drifted off, not knowing her name.

"Moana." The girl smiled. "And yours?"

Drew looked at her for a bit, before he softly answered,

"Drew.."

"Well, it's certainly nice to meet you, Drew!" Moana excitedly said. "I saw some other strangers near the shore. My Father was speaking with them.. Are they friends of yours?"

"You saw about 4 other men? One of them with a giant blade, one of them similar to me, one a drunkard, and the other a drunkard's companion?"

Moana giggled, before responding,

"That about matches their description, I'd say.."

"Do you think they're still there? Where am I, exactly?" Drew asked Moana.

"Well.." Moana began. "This island's name is Motunui.. For thousands of years, our village has stood here with little to no visitors to be heard of.. It's actually quite a mystery how you all survived the shipwreck over here, considering this was of Te Kā's doing.."

"Te.. Kā?" Drew cocked a brow of intrigue and confusion.

"Yes.." Moana confirmed. "He is a volcanic demon, who long ago fought against our goddess, Te Fiti. Ling ago, in an unspecified time, when that battle occurred, Te Fiti's heart was stolen.. And ever since then, the Seas have been subject to intense storms and fatal whirlpools.. All who come near this island experience this, and die in the process.."

Drew absorbed this information, before a laugh from Moana caught him off guard.

"But of course that isn't true.. You're here and you're clearly alive.. I think it's merely a coincidence we don't receive many visitors.. That was just one of my Father's tall tales.."

Drew widened his eyes, before looking down. The tale she had described, did match the storm that they had experienced.. But then again, maybe she was right.. Maybe it was just a weird coincidence..

"So tell me about it.. What's it like there?" Moana asked Drew with a smile, sitting down.

"What do you mean?.. What's what like?.." Drew asked in confusion, before she replied,

"Y'know, the Outside.. The world beyond the sea! What's it like? Is it as beautiful as I imagine it?"

Drew looked down, before he began to think,

'She doesn't know what's off of this island?.. That's probably for the best..'

Moana frowned, noticing Drew's expression.

"Is something wrong?.. Are you in pain? I can see if Grandmother has more-"

"No, no.." Drew cut her off. "I'm fine.. It's just.. This, 'Outside'.."

"Yeah?"

"It's.. It's not the paradise you might think it is.."

"It.. It isn't?.." Moana asked, genuinely shocked, to which Drew shook his head.

Moana looked down, before she grinned at him.

"Oh, I get it.. You're just telling me this because you wanna keep it to yourself.."

"Wait, wha-" Drew began, before Moana laughed.

"Well nice try, Mister.. One day, I'm gonna build my own raft.. A raft with strong sails to go with it.. And one day.. I'm just gonna journey out to sea.. To just see what's out there.." Moana mused, reflecting happily on her life goal.

Before Drew could reply, the door slammed open, causing Moana to gasp.

"Father, I-"

"Moana, what did I tell you about going near the outsider?" Her father, the Chief of the village, scolded.

"Father, this isn't what it looks like.. I-"

Moana was cut off when her father gave her a scolding look, which caused her to sigh and leave the hut. The leader now looked at Drew, who looked on with slight sympathy at the scene.

However, he figured that rules were likely different on this island, and he had to respect that..

"So, outsider.." The leader began. "You think it wise to speak to my daughter, eh?"

"Look," Drew began. "if you want me off of your island, then by all means, I'll leave.. The last thing I want is conflict.."

"Hmph.." The leader nodded, looking back at his men, before finally facing Drew again. "Then perhaps that is for the best.. We shall lead you back to your friends. They have begun construction on a raft, and after its construction, you are to leave this island and never return.."

Drew nodded with no hesitation, finding the rules to be simple enough.

"Understood.." Drew answered.

"Good.." The leader nodded, before two of his men approached Drew and put a hand over each of his eyes. Drew initially struggled, but once he realized they were just covering his vision to lead them out of their home village, he remained calm..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack tied the vine on the raft, hoping it would keep it stable. Gibbs and Revan were working on the sail, which they had scavenged from pieces of the sloop that had washed ashore, while Sparrow returned with more leaves to help plug the gaps in the sail.

"They're returning!" Gibbs exclaimed, causing the others to look up to see the warriors leading Drew back to them.

"Drew! Are you alright man?" Jack asked.

The men finally uncovered Drew's eyes, before shoving him in the direction of his friends.

"I'm fine.." Drew responded as he looked back to the leader and his men.

"Your raft appears nearly complete.. I anticipate you'll be gone soon.." The leader spoke.

"Within the hour." Jack replied with a nod of confirmation.

"Good.." The leader nodded. "I shall return in an hour's time, to observe for myself if your statement proves true.."

Jack turned to Drew as the leader and his warriors left, and approached. "We came up with a plan. There's a well travelled trade route not to far away. We can sail out there and get picked up by either a merchant ship or a ship of the Pacific Fleet." Jack explained, referring to the part of the Imperial Navy charged with protecting the Pacific.

"Sounds like a plan.." Drew nodded. "We can finish wrapping up this raft with nearby vines and- What the hell is that?"

Drew looked at the raft, and observed the portions of it that Sparrow had worked on. It appeared that he had still had rum left in his system..

"I had no control over that…" Jack lamented.

"Well now we have a problem.." Drew narrowed his eyes. "Now we've made a promise to this island's leader that we would be gone within the hour, and this raft is nowhere near seaworthy!"

"Oh come on!" Sparrow protested. "This thing's solid as a rock!"

He kicked it, causing the entire thing to fall apart.

"I can fix that." He muttered.

Drew narrowed his eyes, before he turned around.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go track down this village and negotiate another deal with its leader in the hopes his men don't try to pelt me with arrows!" Drew said with anger evident in his voice.

As Drew headed off, Sparrow walked up. "What's the story with that one?" He asked.

Revan and Jack looked to each other, before Jack sighed. "That's for him to tell you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Drew walked through the jungle, using any sort of method he could to track the village down. Whether it be from following footprints, looking for marks on trees where they had sharpened their spears, or just.. whatever.

He was making really solid progress, but no matter what, he always seemed to run into some sort of dead end.. These people were smart. They could cover their tracks very well..

But he would find enough..

As Drew continued on, he stopped in his tracks with widened eyes as he almost ran into someone. The person in question did the same thing, and the two locked eyes.

"You're always one for surprises.." Moana chuckled a bit.

"I could tell you the same thing.." Drew responded, to which Moana looked off to the side.

"My Grandmother.. She.."

Drew immediately caught on to what Moana was saying, and he looked down at her, full of pity.

"I'm sorry for your loss.." Drew told her, to which Moana nodded tearfully.

"Thank you.."

She tried wiping the tears away, before she took a deep breath and said,

"I'm sorry about my father.. He's just.. always been protective of me.. Of this village.."

"Believe me, I understand.. I was once a father too, y'know.." Drew told her, much to Moanam: surprise.

"Wait.. You are?" Moana asked him with wide eyes. "But how is that possible? You look no older than 20.."

"You'd be correct.." Drew informed her. "I turn 21 this year, as a matter a fact.."

"Woah.. Only 21.." Moana shook her head. "I turn 18 come my birthday.. What's it like? To have children so young?"

"Well I'll say one thing, it's not easy.." Drew shook his head. "But.. it's worth it."

Moana nodded, taking this all in, before she shook her head, noticing she was just making small talk at this point.

"Well, listen, remember how I told you about my father's tall tale?"

"It turns out you figured out that the tale was true?" Drew assumed with his arms crossed, to which Moana looked at him wide eyed, wondering how he had guessed.

"Lucky guess.." Drew added.

"Well, yes.." Moana nodded with a sigh. "My Grandmother told me about it all.. The entire story, and that I should set sail to the seas, to fulfill my destiny.."

"And.. your destiny involves that goddess' heart?" Drew guessed, to which Moana nodded.

"Yes.. We'll need to sail to Te Fiti Island, and-"

Moana was cut off when Drew asked,

"Hold on.. 'We'?"

Moana put her hands on her hips and responded,

"Well, yeah.. Let's face it, with the drunk man being tasked to help build a raft, do you really think that thing will sail very far?.."

Drew stood silent for a few seconds, before Moana added,

"That's what I thought.. C'mon, we have no time to waste.." She began to walk the way Drew came, grabbing his arm to try and drag her with him.

"So you mean to tell me that you have a raft?.." Drew asked her.

Moana simply laughed, before motioning him to follow her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack shook his head as he paced around. "Great...just great!" He muttered.

"Jack, calm down." Revan instructed.

"Aye, no use getting worked up over this. We'll just rebuild it." Gibbs said in agreement.

"Oh, with what?" Jack asked in exasperation. "It's not like someone's just going to...I don't know, walk up and offer us a raft!"

"JACK! REVAN! GIBBS! OTHER JACK!" Drew called out. "GET ON THIS RAFT!"

Revan and Gibbs smirked as the raft sailed into view.

"Unfucking believable!" Jack groaned.

The raft now sailed to the shore. It was actually a rather big one, and would easily fit all of them on there. However, it was now that they recognized who Drew was with..

"An islander?" Gibbs asked.

"Drew...who is this?" Jack asked curiously.

"I'm Moana.." Moana introduced herself. "And believe me, I know who each of you are.. Mister Drew, yelled out your names quite clearly.."

"Well, they needed to hear me.." Drew shrugged.

"I know I did.." Moana muttered. "So.. You all want to return home to this.. 'America', correct?"

"Yes. I am out of me rum!" Sparrow complained.

"Well, then I have a deal for each of you.." Moana said, catching each of their attention. She went on to tell of the legend between the goddess and volcanic demon, as well as what she was tasked to do.

"So in short," Moana began to finish. "You all help me find the goddess' heart and help me put it back where it belongs, and I'll give you a ride back to your home.. Oh, but you also gotta promise I get to see what your home's like as well! This is literally the first time I'll get to be off my island!" She excitedly said near the end.

Everyone stayed silent, before Drew looked to Moana and said,

"I accept.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Billy, Freddy, Amelia, Kylie and Dylan were the first to step off the shuttle. The warm, tropical air of Jurassic Park quickly greeted them. From orbit, it looked like a giant hexagon-shaped space station with a green and blue center. The station was around twenty five miles in diameter, and resembled a large island.

Now, they had landed on a large dock filled with people. It seemed a lot of other families had decided to spend the weekend at the park. Ahead of them was a vast, mountainous island covered in tropical jungle. Palm, acacia and banyan trees were all around them, and a monorail waited.

"Looks like Hawaii..." Amelia commented.

"Looks like trouble.." Billy muttered to himself as he looked at his phone, too caught up in looking at South Park news articles to keep a tab on what was going on. He was so paranoid something would go wrong when he wasn't there to help out..

"Oh, nevermind.. Cops got him." Billy sighed, rubbing his forehead in stress.

It was still like that when they got onto the monorail. Kylie and Dylan began to talk about dinosaurs, before Amelia nudged Billy's shoulder as the monorail neared the famous gate…

"Those of you at the front of the train should now be able to see our main gates, made with the same wood from the original film, almost twenty five years ago." The tour guide explained.

Amelia grinned, nudging Billy again, and pointing to the gate as it opened and they neared a complex of hotels and amenities at the edge of a large lake…

"Oh.." Billy forced a laugh and grin. "That's uh.. that's wonderful, babe.."

In reality, Billy just could not shake the town off of his mind! Even though he really wanted to..

Amelia and Kylie were easily the most excited, running ahead of the boys.

"Why do you think they're so excited all of a sudden?" Dylan asked them. While he was excited to be here, as he always loved dinosaurs, there seemed to be a very...personal connection to this park for the girls…

"Probably because their Dad is responsible for its construction.." Billy informed Dylan, just walking nonchalantly, not really trying to keep up with or leave behind anyone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After finding their hotel room, Billy and Freddy seemed happy to just relax for a few minutes.

"How long did they say we had to be here again?" Billy asked his adoptive brother, as if already wanting to leave.

"Who cares?" Freddy replied with a grin. "We get to miss class! For like.. Um.." He then tried to think back, before he shrugged. "Well, I forgot too, but hey! We're still missing class!"

"But what about the town, Freddy?.." Billy seriously asked. "What if Clark and them need me? What if-"

"Chillax, Brother.." Freddy put a hand on Billy's shoulder. "Clark will be fine.. Between you and me, I think that dude can do anything! He seems to find new superpowers about himself every day.."

"I mean.. I guess you're right." Billy conceded. "But two heads are still better than one!"

"He has like.. gajillion heads if you count that military the Empire has!" Freddy pointed out.

"Yeah.." Billy brought up. "But do you think that'll stop someone like Darkseid?.. Darkclaw back from the dead or some shit? A new, more powerful enemy-"

"Billy.." Freddy cut his brother off. "Quit being a buzzkill, bro.. Have fun! Enjoy yourself! Don't turn into Batman.. I mean, don't get me wrong, as cool as he was, it always seemed like someone pissed in his Cheerios.."

"Alright, fine, Freddy.." Billy threw his hands up in defeat. "Fine, I just won't worry about it! But if something happens, don't be surprised if I tell you, 'I told you so'.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To be honest, most of the park was...okay. Freddy seemed to enjoy it, but Billy was still distracted by his thoughts… What if something did go wrong?

Currently, they were in a large stadium, at the center of which was a large pool of water.

"The Megalodon was the largest shark to ever live. It hunted large whales in tropical waters." The keeper explained.

A dead Great White Shark was lowered towards the water.

Billy wasn't paying attention. "Billy! The Megalodon!" Amelia began excitedly. Just as Billy looked up, a massive shark lunged from the water, swallowing the Great White whole! It's mouth alone was ten feet wide!

"Jesus.." Billy's nose scrunched up a bit. It was a truly terrifying sight. "Well that looks safe.." He muttered afterwards.

"Billy.." Freddy elbowed his brother, reminding him what he had said just earlier.

"Oh, yeah! Very interesting!" Billy yelled out. "How old is the Megalodon again?"

"The last went extinct around 2 million years ago." Amelia replied. "Daddy..." Amelia stopped. "He bought me a book on my last birthday about these things...Going here...kinda reminds me of him."

Billy wrapped his arm around Amelia, looking down in the large pool of water at the supposedly 'extinct' beast. He wasn't sure if it was just his paranoia, but he had a bad feeling about this place..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

DJ was currently going back to his post, having just gotten off of his lunch break and being informed that a new group of students would be stopping by soon.

DJ walked back with a smile. He loved his new job, as well as all animals! Even though many of the ones that were here scared the daylights out of him at first, he soon learned how to control it.. None scared him more than the one he was in charge of now, ironically enough!

He had been given the 'prestigious' honor of training and caring for Rexy, the very first dinosaur ever resurrected. She was now fully grown and larger than the other family of T-rexes. She truly was intimidating, but as his good friend Owen Grady explained, once you got to know her, you realized that these animals weren't just monsters…

"Hey, DJ!" Owen greeted with a grin.

"Yo, Owen! How's it goin'?" DJ greeted his friend and coworker with a smile.

"Good...I gotta head back to see the raptors soon. Hoskins wanted to talk about something..." He sighed.

Hoskins was an employee of Lexcorp, which had recently signed a contract with Jurassic Park, and was in charge of making sure Lexcorps' 'interests' in the park were met. However, both DJ and Owen knew full well that Lex Luthor was considering weaponizing the dinosaurs… Supposedly he had held a meeting with Caesarius about utilizing the dinosaurs in combat scenarios.

Whether they liked it or not, the support for Lexcorp and Luthor himself grew in number day by day.. Already he had kept the promises he made on that news show, beginning the reconstruction of the buildings utilizing his own money, as well as offering those that were homeless temporary homes until then.

"Aight, well.. I got a group of kids on the way here, anyways. So I'll catch you later." DJ replied to Owen.

"Good luck, man..." Owen chuckled as he left.

As his fellow coworker left, DJ couldn't help but wonder why Lex seemed to be going out of his way to appear good… Something was not right…

But then again, his Mama always taught him that redemption was possible.. So perhaps Lex turned to God or philosophy, and has turned over a new leaf? He didn't know for sure, but all he knew was it wouldn't be fair to his late Mama if he went against what she had taught him his entire life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack sat on the edge of the raft, looking out into the ocean, with a neutral expression.

"Is he alright?" Sparrow asked Drew, surprisingly sounding concerned. "Why does he seem so...worried? Did...he leave someone behind?"

Drew crossed his arms, looking down in thought as both Gibbs and Moana leaned on him on either side, fast asleep, much to his dismay. Even if he wanted to get them off, it would rock the raft too much, so he just sucked it up.

Ignoring them, Drew answered Sparrow's question to the best of his ability,

"His wife and two daughters, if it's the same as it was since I left.. He loves them greatly, just as I did my own family.."

Sparrow looked at Drew. "You both had families of your own? You both seem no older than twenty..."

"Miss Native Islander, here, told me the same thing.." Drew motioned to Moana, who was now sleeping soundly, laying on his lap. "It's a strange fact, but it's a fact, nonetheless.."

Sparrow nodded. "I am sorry for you both...Losing that which you love...is always hard..."

He sighed. "My father was...a swordmaker. He was the best in the Caribbean. A man...killed him when he refused to give him a sword that took him a year to forge, when the man said he'd only pay a tenth of his promised price...I started sailing to help feed my siblings...but..."

He took a deep breath. "My employer didn't inform me I'd be transporting slaves...I let them go. He branded me a pirate and threw me in prison. My siblings...didn't make it."

Drew looked at Sparrow, analyzing all the information he was presented, trying to fully comprehend it and really get a feel for how his life experiences were like..

He couldn't feel pure sympathy for him, as that had died with him in the midst of Ra's' cruel training long ago.. However, the heroic side of him wanted to truly help this man on the brighter path..

"So you're a Captain, eh?.." Drew asked. "That means you must have been a skilled pirate.. I infer that you are an expert swordsman, as well as a master of stealth and hand to hand combat when need be?"

"You don't survive on the high seas by being stupid..." Sparrow chuckled. "I've gotten a bit rusty, but my hope is that one day, I'll recover the Pearl."

He looked at Drew. "I heard you, Revan and Jackie boy talking about how you want to make the world a better place."

"You heard right.. That's what I was getting at." Drew told him. "Piracy is not the answer.. Instead of using your natural skills and abilities to plunder ships illegally, why not utilize them to help others? To help the world?"

"I am in the market for a new career...piracy is too difficult with Jackie boy's navy out here..." Sparrow replied.

"I suppose if I'm forced to attempt this 'team' thing, I might as well go all out.." Drew said, before offering Sparrow, "How would you like to join me, Revan, and Jack on our personal crusade? Our mission.. for a better world?"

"To a better world, mate!" Sparrow declared, drinking from a canteen. "It's water, mate." He clarified.

"Salt water?" Batman narrowed his eyes, unamused.

"I tried that. Not a fan..." Sparrow chuckled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So where are we going, Moana?" Drew asked the islander as she looked at a map her grandmother had given to her.

"Patience, Mr. Grumpy! Geez.." Moana said as she tried to find the location of where they had to go on the map, to which Drew sighed.

"Okay," Moana spoke up after a few seconds. "looks like the location of the Goddess' heart is on a.. Yin Yang Island?.."

"Yin Yang Island?.." Drew cocked a brow. "I've never even heard of such a thing.."

"You're not serious…" Revan commented, crossing his arms. "It had to be Yin Yang Island..."

"What's...Yin Yang Island?" Jack asked. Mr. Gibbs, Sparrow and Revan all looked down.

"Now, young ones," Mr. Gibbs began, getting into 'storytelling mode'. "It's...an island many honest sailors have gone to, but few have ever returned..."

He looked at Sparrow. "It said to be an idyllic paradise one moment. Tropical paradise. Palm trees, warm waters, and if you believe some rumors, beautiful women...But the next moment, it can turn into a stormy, God Forsaken spit of land...the trees become snakes, and the waters are filled with piranhas..."

He then shuddered. "And it's said that...the island is guarded by a beast that...does the bidding of Davy Jones...A fearsome creature, with giant tentacles that will suction your face clean off, and drag an entire ship to the crushing darkness! The Kraken."

Sparrow shuddered at that.

"And.. we have to go there?" Drew questioned aloud, already knowing the answer.

"Let's do this!" Moana yelled out, full of courage. "We've come this far, and I'm not giving up anytime soon!"

"You're insane.." Drew said as he looked at her. "But I admire your courage at the same time.."

"I'll take that as a compliment.." Moana smirked in Drew's direction.

Revan looked at Gibbs. "You're leaving out the worst part...It is between Earthrealm and Outworld. It is said that Davy Jones shipwrecked on the island, and was mutated thanks to Shao Kahn's dark aura. We may face far worse than just the Kraken or the snakes..."

"'Davy Jones'? 'Shao.. Kahn'?.." Moana asked aloud with a cocked brow, trying her best to pronounce them. "Who are they? Why do you all look so nervous?"

"Shao Kahn is the greatest threat to our world." Jack said softly. "His shadow has loomed over Earth for five centuries. He seeks to absorb Earth into Outworld as he's done to a thousand other realms."

"It wasn't just Shao Kahn who made Outworld so dangerous..." Revan added, causing Jack to cock a brow.

"What could possibly be worse than Shao Kahn?"

"There was an Emperor who, while not one to conquer Realms as Shao Kahn has done, he was perhaps the most dangerous being in existence." Revan replied. "I was sent to Outworld, where I...met this being..."

"Onaga.." Drew spoke the former Emperor's name, having studied the basic histories of all the primary realms. "The denizens of Outworld most notably referred to him as the 'Dragon King'.. His armies were strong, and he himself could beat anyone handily in a physical fight.. He was no one to be messed with.."

"However," Drew added. "if my history is correct, Shao Kahn saw his rule as weak, due to the fact that Onaga never really was one to expand so rapidly in the manner that the former later adopted himself.. So, already being a trusted second in command and advisor to the Dragon King, Shao Kahn used this to his advantage, and poisoned him.. Onaga died, and Shao Kahn usurped the throne for himself, beginning his still ongoing, millennia long conquest of expansion.."

"I was there when Shao Kahn killed Onaga..." Revan replied. "Onaga has always been dangerous, but at the very least, he was willing to mostly stay in Outworld. However, when Shao Kahn took over...I realized the danger. I fought him, and was nearly successful, but was defeated." He explained.

"Emperors, Outworlds, Dragon Kings.. What are you guys even talking about!?" Moana asked with wide eyes, clearly confused by most of the terminology.

"Just think of it like your village," Drew explained. "Only expanded tenfold.. Under the rule of an oppressing overlord who seeks nothing but power and the death of innocents.."

Moana looked at Drew, not really knowing what to say.

"Geez.. Didn't know it was that dark.." She finally got out. "Is that really what the entire outside is like? Was my Father right?"

"Yes..." Jack said softly. "The Realms are a dangerous, unforgiving place. There are some bright spots, but even those are often necessary evils…" Jack looked down. Drew immediately realized he was referring to the Empire.

Drew closed his eyes. He had, of course, been battling his own internal demons for years.. But he saw the pure disappointment in Moana's eyes.. As if all hope for her mission was beginning to fade.

"As Jack said.." Drew brought up, talking to Moana. "There are bright spots.. And.. those good moments that one can experience, often far outweigh the bad.."

Moana looked up, feeling a bit of hope start to return.

"There is famine, greed, and murder.. But I'll see to it that it can one day be nonexistent! I've made it my life's mission, and so has.." Drew looked to everyone on the raft, before sighing and finishing, "and so has the rest of my team!"

"We have come a long way since we started..." Jack agreed. "You know, just three years ago, we were bright-eyed idealistic kids..."

He looked at Drew. "Heroism was thrust on us. It's our duty now. We protect our people…Whether with armies or fleets, or by your own skill and ability."

He looked down. "I'm not doing it for glory or support, but because it's the right thing to do..."

Drew finally felt proud of Jack after so many years, for something that he had said! It was never about the glory, but instead about doing what was right for everyone..

"So.. What you're all saying is," Moana began, trying to figure this all out. "it's still possible to live a good life? Even with all those horrible things?"

Drew nodded.

"Absolutely.." He answered, surprisingly without hesitation, even though he had suffered heavy casualties. "There are plenty of opportunities to lead a great career path.. to find your role in life.. to find love and someone to have children with.."

"There is no greater feeling than seeing your children happy..." Jack sighed. "I would do anything to protect my little girls. Even though he is grown, I am proud of my son and-" Jack stopped.

Moana began to absorb all of this information, looking directly into Drew's eyes as he said this. She seemed to be in a.. very strange and unfamiliar trance like state. The feeling was an unfamiliar one to her, but it felt.. good.

"Do you understand, Moana?" Drew finally asked her, snapping her out of it.

"Oh.. Uh, I.." She then nodded her head with a grin. "I read you loud and clear.."

"The most important thing is family, Moana." Revan declared. "I know...even after so many years...that I still love them dearly..."

Sparrow of all people now spoke softly. "No one's ever really gone...not as long as you remember them..."

"Yes.." Moana softly spoke, putting aside the thoughts of what just happened aside for now, thinking back to her final moments with her grandmother.. They were brief, but it was obvious that much love was expressed, and was a moment of her life that Moana would never forget!

She had told her granddaughter to follow her dream.. To go on this mission.. So who was she to give up now?

"I shall always remember.." Moana looked up to the sky with a warm smile, reminiscing about her grandmother as the sun began to finally come into full view in the sky.

Jack felt a tear fall down his face at the beautiful sight, before he looked at Drew. "That's the best we can all do now...remember those we have lost, and cherish those we still have."

He stopped, feeling something in his pocket. When he pulled it out, he saw a crumpled, somewhat dirty, but recognizable photo of…

Tears filled the Emperor's eyes. He showed it to Drew. It was the picture of when he and Kyle had gotten married. It showed all of them together, happy. Jack was holding Kyle, Drew was holding Bebe, a baby Kenzi was riding on Adia's back, while Kylie and Amelia were chasing Stan and Kenny with water guns...

Drew looked at the picture with wide eyes and noticeably deeper breaths.. He had not seen that picture in many years!

And just to see the image of Bebe and his children again.. That really took a toll on him!

"So this is your family, huh?.." Moana asked, glancing at the picture. "They're beautiful.." She then complimented with a warm grin.

Drew gritted his teeth while closing his eyes and turned his head away, not being able to look at it anymore..

"Put- Put it away.." Drew softly pleaded.

Jack looked at the picture one final time, before he placed it back in his pocket. He closed his eyes as well, before he whispered softly.

"Ev'rybody's talking about..." He began to sing softly. To be honest, when he returned home, he'd follow John Lennon's advice. He'd give peace a chance…

Drew simply continued to sit where he was, his head in between his knees.. He couldn't physically shed tears, but even still, the look of sorrow that he felt was something he could not let others see..

Moana put a hand on his shoulder, which caused Drew to look at the Islander.. She held a pitiful, yet genuine expression. Moana held a face that clearly told Drew what she was thinking of saying to him,

'It's all gonna be okay..'

Drew now looked out in the distance at the sea as Moana kept her arm wrapped around him to comfort her newfound friend. Jack continued to sing as they did so.

Revan looked out to the east as Jack sang. The sun was still rising...giving him a feeling of...hope.

Sparrow and Gibbs looked to each other, silent. Both of them couldn't help but feel awful for Jack and Drew. These two kids had been through so much… They deserved a happy life after all this…

"No matter what happens," Gibbs began, looking at Drew and Jack. "Heroes get remembered, but legends," he put emphasis on 'legends' as he looked at the two young men. "Never die..."

"Land ho.." Sparrow pointed out, motioning to a lone island out in the distance..

It seemed their destination awaited them..


	12. Chapter 12, Justice

Scar sat beside Thanos and Tarkin, looking over a map. "These are the locations of the stones." Thanos explained. "Just as I said..."

"Very good..." Tarkin commented. "But what of the child Emperor. Alex? I distinctly remember hearing he possessed them."

"The boy left the Empire to seek a peaceful life. He hid the stones at these locations. He was stupid enough to base it off of a story he read...It was...predictable..."

"Why is it that our greatest enemies _possess _such stupidity and predictability, yet they _still _get the better of us!?" Scar questioned aloud to neither Thanos or Tarkin in particular.

"Because of the Emperor and the Dark Knight." A voice said coldly behind them.

Scar, Thanos and Tarkin turned to see Zillum, along with another man who stood at about 6 feet 8 inches tall. The man's skin was a dark greenish color and his hair was a fiery red that went down to his shoulders. His pitch black, dark armor was his apparel of choice, as it provided him with an exponential defense, and sheathed beside the left side of his waist was his blade.. which had to be a good 5 or 6 feet in length.

However, this newcomer's most unique quality, other than his piercing red eyes, was a strange symbol that was marked on the back side of his right hand.. The symbol appeared to be three triangles: one on top, the other two on the bottom, all of them connected at the corners.

Thanos chuckled. "I hear you outwitted Darkclaw, himself...Most impressive, Mortalitas."

"Thank you, Thanos."

He turned to Scar and nodded. "It is good to see another old friend here. Your leadership has definitely kept the State intact when it would have otherwise fallen..."

"Well then.." Scar began. "I'm glad someone _else _understands.."

The lion then looked to the newcomer with a cocked brow, before he asked him seriously,

"And just _who _are you?.."

The newcomer merely gave a sinister chuckle, before answering vaguely in the deep and commanding voice that would be expected by one of his stature,

"I am referred to by.. _many _names.." The man now looked into Scar's sinister green eyes, with his piercing red ones. "But you can call me _Ganondorf_.. I am the King of the Gerudo, a race of thieves who, _unfortunately _for me," Ganondorf said those words in a very sarcastic tone, "have been left in Hyrule to _die_.."

"_Hyrule_?.." Scar questioned. "I've never even _heard _of-"

"It is a realm plenty far away from this one.." Ganondorf cut him off. "Though by now, it is likely under the control of Shao Kahn and its Outworld armies.." Ganondorf didn't seem at all phased as he was explaining this.

"Shao Kahn is no pushover..." Zillum mused. "But with the Infinity Stones, we will defeat him."

He threw a hologram down, showing coordinates of a planet in Galaxia, not far from Dark State space. "I give you New Asgard. The location of Alex Pearson and the Space Stone." Zillum said. "I believe our combined power will be enough to defeat him and his Avenger allies."

He looked at Ganondorf. "And as promised, we will assist in the capture of the Triforce for you in return for your aid.."

Ganondorf merely nodded, before he explained,

"It will not be as easy as going to the Spirit Realm to retrieve the Triforce.. First, the barrier to the Spirit Realm must be broken. If my suspicions are correct, I have likely cast doubt and fear into the 'boy of legend's' heart to where he is to pull the Blade of Evil's Bane from the pedestal.." Ganondorf chuckled, though everyone else wondered who this 'boy' was.

"When he pulls the blade from its pedestal, the Spirit Realm's barrier will be _broken_! The Triforce Of Power will be _mine_! The Triforce Of Wisdom is hidden within the Princess of what was once Hyrule.. Retrieving it will be only as easy as finding and _killing _her.. And the Triforce Of Courage.."

Ganondorf paused, looking down as he finished,

"Well.. I don't quite _know _where the last piece is.. But it will be _found_!"

Zillum nodded. "I propose we move on New Asgard, and then to Hyrule. With a stone and the Triforce, we will be capable of challenging the Empire's armies directly once again, taking back the stones. With them, we will move on to Outworld. With Shao Kahn out of the way, there will be no-one left to stop us."

"And...what of Anderson and the Dark Knight?" Thanos asked. "While their friend is weak, underestimating those two have cost us all greatly."

"Now just _hold _on.." Scar interrupted, looking at Thanos in confusion. "I just thought I didn't hear it right the first time, but you speak as if the original Dark Knight is still _alive_? Didn't he perish?"

"According to Jones," Zillum responded. "Drew King is very much alive. He and Anderson reunited somewhere in Asia. They were heading back to America before a storm shipwrecked them."

"Well then if _that's _the case," Scar continued, looking down a bit hesitant, yet knowingly.. "if we plan on getting past _those _two.. we'll need the assistance of Luthor.. While Thanos and I were among the most intelligent, it is undeniable that Luthor's strategy was a work of _genius_.."

"Good to see another old ally remains..." Tarkin commented. "He led our forces to victory several times. His assistance would not go unappreciated."

"So myself, King Scar, yourself," Thanos referred to Tarkin. "Zillum, Ganondorf, Jones and Luthor..."

He smirked. "When the time comes, we will be invincible."

"We are..._inevitable_."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Stay clear of those palm trees..." Revan instructed as they disembarked from the raft onto Yin Yang Island.

Moana prepared to step off of the raft and into the water, but Drew grabbed her arm roughly.

"_Ow_! Hey! What _gives_-" Moana began to argue, before Drew cut her off,

"Do _not_.." Drew emphasized. "touch that water! See that?" He then pointed down, to which Moana could only gasp.

In the ocean, surrounding the small, yet deadly island, was a school of flesh eating piranha! One dip of a toe in that part of the ocean.. and that toe would be _history_!

"My _goodness_!" Moana exclaimed with widened eyes. "This place _is _dangerous!"

"Told ya.." Sparrow replied.

"Puts a chill in the bones..." Gibbs commented.

The island's environment was _very _random.. One moment it could be a tropical paradise, and the other, it could go dark and stormy as it was now, and become a sailor's worst _nughtmare_!

Everyone stepped off of the raft, and onto the island, being _absolutely _sure that they didn't touch the water.

"Okay," Drew began, before speaking to Moana. "let's retrieve your artifact and let's get _out _of here.."

"_Right_.." Moana nodded, frantically looking around and trying to avoid looking at the terrifying snakes that used to be palm trees.. Venom seeped from their large fangs, and as estimated from Batman's mind in this moment, one bite from those things would be almost _instantly _fatal..

Jack looked around. "Keep calm, everyone. Watch where you step..."

Revan nodded, before he looked to Moana. "Where is this artifact, Moana?"

"Um.." Moana began to breath heavily, still frantically looking around and trying not to become frightened of this island.. It wouldn't be an easy feat to accomplish, what with the snakes for trees, large, nearly tsunami level waves crashing into the sharp, jagged rocks out in the distance a little way's off the island.

It was simply a _chilling _place because of how _easy _it was to die!

"Moana!" Drew exclaimed, snapping Moana out of her fearful thoughts. It was clear that he, as well as everyone else, was ready to sail _away _from this death trap!

However, at that moment, a mysterious looking _statue _caught Moana's eye! And in one of the statue's hands?

"There it is!" Moana exclaimed with a relieved smile, pointing at a lone red gem. "It's the Goddess' Heart!"

Unfortunately, retrieving it would _not _be so easy.. Why?

Because it was right in between two palm trees.. which were now extremely venomous, giant _snakes_ that could kill a man _instantly_!

Jack looked around a bit, before getting an idea. "I'll distract them. Drew, you're the most physically capable. Perhaps you could recover it?"

"Don't be _foolish_, Jack.." Drew disagreed with the idea. "It's _suicide_.. I give the success rate about.. a 10%. The smartest move for us is to wait for the storm to _pass_.. This island _does _have a 'passive' cycle, does it not?" He questioned.

"Yes. But is will end quickly. Whoever retrieves the artifact must be quick." Revan replied.

Sparrow cocked a brow. "And who, pray tell, retrieves the artifact before we go to Davy Jones' locker?"

"_I'll _get it.." Moana spoke, full of confidence.

"Moana," Drew tried to convince her otherwise. "I think it much _wiser _if someone much more nimble volunteers to-"

"No!" Moana cut Drew off, taking him a bit by surprise. "This is my _adventure_! My _dream_.. I've wanted to leave my island for _so _long, and while dangerous, this is my chance!"

"Moana, I will _not _allow you to risk your-"

"Why!?" Moana argued with Drew. "Because you think I'll die!? Well, _maybe_.. But so could _you_!"

Drew narrowed his eyes, appearing to want to counteract that statement, but she continued on,

"Is _that _why you don't want me to do it? Or is it something _else_?"

Drew cocked a brow, starting to ask,

"What are you _talking _about-"

"You think that me, a 17 year old girl, can _outrun _you, _don't _you?" Moana asked, a smirk now on her face.

"I'm sorry?" Drew asked, genuinely confused.

"You want all the glory of this _adventure_, and want me to get _none_.. This is supposed to be revenge for me not taking you home straight away, isn't it? Well it's _not _gonna happen."

"Moana," Gibbs said. "We aren't doubting you, or trying to get revenge or anything. But this is a _dangerous _situation! Lass, this is not about your abilities, or you playing an equal part in this 'adventure'. It's a matter of getting _everyone _out of here in one piece. We value your help, because without you, we'd still be stuck on the island, but please understand that this is not a game, and that if we make one slip up, we die! Please understand..."

"Uhh.." Moana began, putting a finger on her chin, before shrugging. "Nope!"

Out of nowhere, Moana sped off in the direction of the statue, walking into a _very _dangerous zone!

"_Moana_!" Drew and Sparrow yelled out, beginning to run after her before it was too late.

Moana was almost to the statue, before a snake tree lunged forward. Moana was yanked back suddenly, just barely avoiding the snake. Revan caught her.

"What're you _doing_!?" Moana yelled out. "I was _this _close! I almost had it!" Her face held _clear _disappointment.

Drew turned Moana around to where she was facing him, before he scolded her with a scowl,

"You could have been _killed_! Do you have _any _idea how foolish that was!? Not only could the snake have gotten you, but _also _me or Captain Sparrow!" Moana's face immediately fell. Drew could _really _crank it up in his voice when he was mad..

"Go towards the raft, and _stay _there!" Drew pointed, before Moana complied, hanging her head down in silence as tears began to form.

As Moana sat on the raft, Jack shook his head, before following.

"Moana, was there ever a time your father told you not to go somewhere you thought you could help, or have fun, or prove yourself?" He asked gently, catching Moana off guard. Revan, Sparrow, Gibbs and Drew seemed _livid!_ Why was Jack being nice now?

"_Yes_!" Moana exclaimed, tears in her eyes. "He forbade me from sailing off of my _island_! And now, here I _am_! Off of my island! And what do you all do!? The _same _thing!"

Drew simply ignored her words, observing the surrounding area near the statue for any potential openings, just in case they really didn't have to wait for the storm to pass.

"Y'know what?" Moana sniffled. "Just _forget _it.. Just take me home! Use my raft! I don't _care_, anymore.."

This caught Drew's attention, as he looked up a bit, but still said nothing.

"Moana," Jack said softly. "Let me tell you a story. Once, there were two little girls, by the names of Amelia and Kylie. They were much like you. Adventurous, rambunctious, determined to prove themselves. They wanted so much to help their parents. They were not weak. Far from it, actually. They were strong kids who could hold their own. But still, their father didn't let them help."

"And let me guess, _you're _the father?" Moana rolled her eyes in an unamused way, due to her anger still being present. "Sounds like a story my _grandfather _would tell.. He was a lot _more _strict than my father is _now_, believe it or not.."

"I am their father." Jack confirmed. "But do you know why I didn't let them help, and why we stopped you now?"

"Because you 'didn't want me to get hurt'?" Moana guessed in a knowing, unamused fashion.

"No." Jack responded simply.

"Oh, by the Goddess.." Moana sighed. "Why?"

"I knew they could take care of themselves. My little girls are strong. They've fought side by side with me. But the reason I didn't let them help is not because I didn't trust them. It's because they are my daughters. They are the most important thing to me in this world. I love them. I didn't trust _myself _to not be able to save them."

Moana sighed, her anger beginning to subside a bit, though her feelings of hurt were still present.

"Well then, why did Drew have to be so _aggressive_? That actually kind of _stung _a bit, and I _don't _know why.." Moana asked Jack.

"Because he's lost more than you could know." Jack sighed. "He doesn't want to lose anyone else. Especially when he could _prevent _it. That's the thing."

"So what you're saying is.." Moana began, trying to comprehend this. "He didn't want to lose _me_? An islander? A stranger? Who he _just _met a few days ago?.."

"Yes. A life is a life, no matter. Because while he may not know you like he does me or Revan, he, and we _all _know that there are people who care for you like your father does. Because for all he knows, you're someone else's _Bebe._"

"Yes.." Moana spoke softly, looking down with a slight sigh, upon remembering the photograph of his family she had glanced at on the raft. "Someone else's.."

"I was once the same as you." Jack added. "Young, impulsive, idealistic, innocent. I thought I could do it _all_. I thought that _nothing _would stop me. I thought those who opposed my 'vision' were wrong because they didn't trust me. Because they wouldn't let me do great things I just _knew _I could."

He trailed off, looking down.

"So.." Moana began. "Who didn't trust you?.. What did you do?"

"Drew." Jack replied, which caused Moana to gasp a bit, looking over in Drew's direction. He appeared to still be observing the statue. "And millions of others. Some of them my closest friends."

Jack took a deep breath. "Then, I was captured by an evil, _evil _monster named Darkseid. Not only that, but he captured my _daughter_. In that moment, I realized something. No-one's unstoppable, especially on their own. And many times, those who try to advise you differently do it not because they want to inhibit you, but because they want to help you. I realized that my vision was unrealistic, and possibly, impossible. But what mattered was that I _could _protect my little girls. And that's what matters. I was a fool, trying to run before I learned to walk...I learned the hard way."

He looked at Moana. "Trust those who want to help you. Pay those who disagree with you mind, because they just might be trying to help you."

Moana began to absorb all of this, and it.. helped quite a bit, actually! It _did _make a lot of sense.. Especially compared to the stories of her father and grandfather, which were clearly modified to fit their own beliefs. She still loved them, but that always did bother her..

"Thanks.." Moana spoke softly, a grin forming on her face.

"No-one's doubting your ability, Moana," Jack replied. "Just trust that us old geezers know a thing or two about these things because we made mistakes of our own at your age."

Moana giggled slightly. "You're like.. _20_! That's only a couple years older than me."

"Well, it does feel like that we've aged a lot more lately..." Jack shrugged. "Growing up like we have forces you to learn very quickly."

He looked at his hand. The blast that sent him to Asia had healed most of his injuries. However, there were plenty of scars.

He smiled a bit. "Life throws everything at you. But one thing I've learned is that good triumphs in the end. Because whenever great evil rises, great heroes rise to meet it."

Before Moana could so much as reply, the surrounding area was now in a _beacon _of sunlight! It had seemed the island's passive cycle was taking course.

"I'll get it!" Revan exclaimed, but Jack held up a hand.

"Wait!"

All eyes turned to Jack. "Moana," he said, turning to the young islander. "If we trust you now, will you get that artifact?"

Moana looked to Jack in shock, but then her vision immediately set itself upon Drew. It was true for everyone else as well.

It appeared that Drew had already been looking in her direction, as if thinking about something in particular.. His expression was unreadable, but it was clear that there was some sort of resentment and even _jealousy _in there somewhere..

Not jealous of Moana, no.. It was.. something else entirely..

Regardless, Drew said nothing, instead walking away from the statue and towards the other side of the island just to occupy his time, shaking his head as he did so.

Jack looked back to Moana, before nodding, before heading off after Drew. Moana couldn't help but feel _bad _for Drew.. What was on his _mind_?

But regardless, with a sigh, Moana stepped off the raft, and onto the island, simply walking towards the statue and grabbing the Goddess' Heart, now not having to worry about the trees being snakes.

It was.. _anticlimactic _to say the least.. She pictured her retrieving it being a _lot _better in her head..

Moana figured it probably had to do with her own _concern_.. Not for herself..

But for Drew..

Why did she seem to care so heavily?

She didn't know..

"Drew? Are you alright?" Jack asked.

Drew simply continued to sit down on the edge of the water in silence, occasionally looking out at the sun over the vast ocean, while also taking some sort of notes in a small notepad.

"Drew?"

"I'm fine.." Was all Drew said in his now very common grim voice.

"Drew...I wasn't trying to-"

"Wasn't trying to do _what_, exactly?" Drew questioned, his eyes widening just a little bit. "You've done _nothing _wrong, just as I'm telling you that I'm _fine_.. She has the artifact, yes? Good.. We'll leave soon."

Jack sighed. He looked down. "What has the world...what have _I _done to you…?" He asked softly, his voice full of regret. He could tell that this wasn't Drew anymore. The Drew he knew died with Bebe. Now...there was only Batman…

"It's opened my _eyes_.." Was all Drew spoke, before he stood up, looking into Jack's eyes with that usual 'Batglare'. "Shown me that the world was even _uglier _than I had once known.. Even _after _all that's happened.."

Drew said nothing more, only walking past Jack and towards the raft.

Jack didn't stop him. His friend...was _gone_.

He looked down, realizing something. Drew...cared for Moana. And him rushing to her aid when no-one else would, for _trusting _her when no-one else would, may have made Drew think that Moana would only ever see him as a brute. And because of that…

Jack stopped, and closed his eyes. "Drew, I was _not _trying to cause you any pain right there. I was only trying to help Moana."

"I know.." Drew spoke as he kept walking away.

Jack looked down again, before he walked off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next two days were rough. Jack and Drew were completely silent. Even Sparrow had few things to say. It was cold, and a deep fog had rolled in as they sailed through open water…

"Lass, you alright?" Gibbs asked Moana.

Moana looked in Drew's direction, seeing him as appearing the same he had been for the past couple _days_.. Angry. Upset. Conflicted..

Something was _bothering _him, and that in turn bothered _her_.. Hell, even _Jack _looked very upset about something..

The trip had lost nearly all of its energy, and the vibe was a negative one..

"I.. I'm just _worried _about them." Moana told Gibbs in a whisper, pointing to Drew and Jack. "But mainly _Drew_.. He just looks.. much _worse_! I don't know what _happened_.."

Gibbs looked at the two. "Those two have been through a lot. They have both lost much...if there's one thing that can drive men mad, it's losing something...Even worse, being _reminded _of that which you've lost..."

"I.. _know_, but.." Moana sighed. "I just wish there was a way I could fix it.."

"They will come around." Gibbs encouraged. "Right now though, I recommend giving them their space. At least for another day."

Revan looked at Jack and Drew with a silent expression. "You have a strong heart, Moana. I wish I still had a will as strong as yours. But I have to agree. For the time being, both of them need their space. I've known Drew for three years now...The best thing you can do is to let him open up to you."

Moana sighed once more, closing her eyes in slight defeat. She felt bad that nothing could be done sooner, but she nodded in understanding.

Sparrow was steering the raft, and his eyes widened. "Land ho! It looks like another island!"

He pointed out, and indeed, an island that was a luscious green in appearance was in prominent view.. The weird thing about, though, was.. it almost looked.. _torn_.

_War torn_..

Jack looked up. "Something's wrong. There is darkness here. Light, but also darkness. Locked in battle..."

For the first time in a couple days, Drew's eyes narrowed, before he commanded,

"Sparrow! Steer towards that island! We're gonna see what's going on here.."

"Aye!" Sparrow replied.

Drew then looked back to Moana, wondering how she felt about this.

"What do.. _you _think, Moana?.." Drew asked her, which kind of caught her off guard.

Moana couldn't help but smile warmly for a brief moment. She was just glad to see him start to come back a little bit..

"Let's go check it out.." Moana confirmed.

Sparrow began steering the raft towards the island. As they got closer, the aura of conflict continued to amplify.

Jack looked at Revan. "You can sense it too.." Revan commented.

"Yes..."

Gibbs pulled out a spyglass. "There's a dock not too far away! On the starboard side."

They closed in on the dock, before finally reaching it. Jack was the first to disembark, but was caught off guard when a large group of arrows began to fly in their direction.

"AHH!" Moana screamed in fear, just narrowly having her head shoved down by Drew to avoid getting hit.

Jack blocked an arrow with his lightsaber, but felt one graze his arm. He yelped in pain, causing Revan to block an arrow heading for Jack's chest.

"It's an assault!" Drew yelled. "Abandon ship and _swim _for shore underwater! It will increase the inaccuracy of their fire!"

"I'll cover you guys! Go now!" Revan ordered.

Sparrow motioned for Moana to go first respectively.

"You heard the Jedi Knight..." He chuckled, before an arrow struck his hat. "Bugger!" He muttered, before they all leapt into the water.

As they all landed in the water, the arrows stopped falling.

Drew swam like a literal _fish _on his way to shore! As cruel and unnecessary as Ra's Al Ghul's training was.. it _did _have its benefits..

He soon made it on land, before he took cover behind a large boulder just 20 feet away from the water, just in case more arrows would fly in his direction.

Jack reached the shore, before he held up his hands in surrender. "We don't mean any harm!" He yelled.

"_Man_!" One of the leaders of the armies firing arrows at them hissed. The army consisted of solely, strangely enough, _women_! All fully armored and equipped with swords, shields, and bows!

Another thing notable was none of them was below 6 feet tall! They were _true _Amazons!

"What are you _doing _on Themyscira!?" The same Amazonian leader demanded. "Your _kind _is strictly _forbidden_!"

Jack continued to hold his hands up. "We thought your island was in danger! We were just passing through, and thought you might need help-"

"We don't _need _your 'help'!" The Amazonian leader cut him off, her soldiers just as much in agreement as they kept their bowstrings locked back and aimed upon Jack. "All you are good for is _reproduction _in other civilizations and causing _death_! Just _behold _what your kind has _done_.. to the once _beautiful _island of Themyscira!"

She motioned all around the island. Some parts of it had grass that was burned to a crisp black, giant craters where explosions seemed to have occurred, as well as even some dead Amazonian _soldiers _who still have yet to have been recovered..

"Who did this…?" Jack asked. "Because it wasn't us."

"You _lie_!" She shouted. "You are all the _same_! There is no such _thing _as a '_good' _man.."

"YEAH!" All the Amazonians shouted their agreement.

"The only 'good' man is a _dead _man!" The leader shouted once again.

"_YEAH_!" The Amazonians shouted even louder this time.

"I'll give you this _final _warning.." The leader narrowed her eyes. "You can _leave _our island now.. Or we can drive twenty arrows through all of your bodies, so that your blood may soak on our soil.. So that we may bask in the glory of _victory_!"

The Amazonians shouted one last time, before the leader finished,

"The choice is _yours_.. Act upon it now.."

Jack narrowed his eyes, backing away slowly. However, in his mind, he was reminded of the evil he faced before. In all honesty, when he returned, he'd have the fleet _raze _this island so that these savages like this couldn't spread their hatred.

"You stall for time! Your choice is clear!" The leader shouted, which was essentially an indirect order to her soldiers to pelt them all with arrows.

However, just before they released their arrows, Drew stepped from out of his cover, shouting,

"WAIT!"

The leader hesitated just a bit, only to see what the hell this was about..

"_Another _one!? How many of you _animals _are there?"

Jack looked at Drew with a questioning expression, but said nothing.

Drew didn't really mind the look, his instead had his focus set on the Amazonian military leader.. It was time to put his negotiation and hostage protection skills to the test. It wasn't just Jack that was a hostage, but himself, as well as the rest who had arrived on that raft.. Even Moana's safety, he wasn't so confident about.

"Let them go.. Let them _all _go." Drew told the leader.

The leader merely laughed out loud as Drew slowly stepped his way closer to her, before she asked mockingly,

"And why should I do _that_? Hmm? So that I can allow more of you parasites to walk this planet whilst drawing breath!? _Doubtful_.."

"_True_, it's within your authority on this island to have us all killed.." Drew began, still inching his way closer to her. "But I _offer _you something in exchange.."

"Ha!" The leader laughed. "And what could you _possibly _offer me that would convince me otherwise!? Your _DNA_? Hardly! I'd rather _die _than ever accept such an offer!"

'_That could be arranged...' _Jack thought coldly.

"Flattering, but you're missing the mark.." Drew sarcastically, yet seriously corrected the leader.

"Then _what_? Enlighten me.." The leader said with a cocked brow.

"Surely a society as.. _advanced _as yourself has scientists, do you not?" Drew asked the leader, which caused her to widen her eyes, yet at the same time look confused.

"I beg your pardon-"

"I'm not so easily fooled.." Drew cut her off. "On the exterior, you masquerade as a frivolous, almost _ancient _society.. But that armor you wear.."

He caused all of the Amazonians to glance at their armor for a brief moment.

"That's crafted out of only the _finest _minerals.. Ones that almost never break.. And I'm willing to estimate so much _more _on top of that.." Drew explained his reasoning, now getting pretty close to the leader. "Out of minerals that are only otherwise found on the other side of the _world_.."

It seemed that he had figured them out.. There was no _way _they could have access to the armor they did unless they had access to..

Technology..

Not just technology, but highly _advanced _technology!

"Charming.." The leader spat. "One of them has actually grown a _brain_.."

She then cocked a brow, stepping a bit closer to Drew, though he was unmoved.

"Who _are _you?.. What do you _offer_?.." The leader asked with more.. desperation in her voice this time.

"I offer to your society, my own _body_.. Think about it. I'm a genetically _flawless _male specimen. A once in a lifetime opportunity for your society to make _breakthroughs _in their studies.. You'd know more about us than _ever _before.. About our biology, our _hormones_, our actions.."

The leader looked down, before Drew finished,

"And with technology as advanced as yours, I'm sure you'd always have _full _access to the first strike.. You would be _unstoppable_.."

Jack looked at Drew for a moment, before he reactivated his lightsaber. "No!" He yelled.

He began to walk forward. "I have two daughters I would do _anything_ for! They mean the _world _to me! I'd never hurt them! And _he _has two daughters as well! Two daughters who lost their father because of me! You _won't _take him!"

He walked up, before throwing his lightsaber to the ground. "Take me instead!"

Drew narrowed his eyes, before he firmly said,

"Jack.. Stay _out _of this.. This is between _me_, and _them_.." The emphasis in his voice was a familiar one. He was trying to tell him that he had a plan already, and to not put it in jeopardy.

Jack looked at Drew for a moment, before he whispered. "Fine..."

He looked down, before he began to walk off. "I hope you know what you're doing. I _won't _return home empty handed..._Not _again."

At that moment, probably due to the suspicious speech between the two of them, one of the Amazonians fired an arrow in Jack's direction. Noticing this, Drew's instincts told him to jump in front of the arrow, and once he did..

_SCHTICK!_

Chaos..

Drew's shoulder was impaled with an arrow, before out of nowhere, all the rest of the Amazonians retaliated.

His plan was a failure..

Jack sent a force push into the wave of arrows, scattering them, and activating his lightsaber.

"No!" He yelled, activating his lightsaber and lunging forward. His mind filled with sheer _rage _and hatred.

But just as he was about to attack them, blood on his mind, something unexpected happened.

Someone flew right in front of him.. Someone _very _familiar..

It was Wonder Woman!

She used her wrist guards to deflect all arrow fire, causing them to scatter every which way. In that moment, all of the fighting once again stopped..

"Diana! What is the _meaning _of this treachery!? The men's world has truly _corrupted _you.." The leader narrowed her eyes.

Wonder Woman stood tall, narrowing her own eyes.

"No, Thalia.." Wonder Woman called the leader by name. "It is the _Amazon _who are corrupted! Sure, men have done bad things, but so have women! There are so much more _good _men than there are _bad_! I've seen it with my own eyes.."

"They have _brainwashed _you, dear.." A familiar voice caused Wonder Woman to gasp slightly.

"Mother.." Wonder Woman spoke, the Amazonian army separating to let their Queen, Hippolyta, pass.

"I _warned _you not to go.. You just had to see what it was like.." The Queen sighed, sad that her daughter was breaking tradition, especially since she was Princess.

"And I'm glad I _did_.." Wonder Woman defended. "Had I not gone, an entire _town _could have crumbled, with many lives lost! Had I not gone, those _people _I saved from the hands of a mad _clown _would likely be _dead_.."

Jack froze. "What?" He whispered.

"_You _know The Joker?.." Drew asked Wonder Woman in his Batman voice, which typically was commonplace for him to use now..

Wonder Woman was about to answer him, but the arrow protruding from his shoulder.

"Great _Hera_.. You were struck _clean_.." Wonder Woman observed.

"I can _see _that.." Drew sarcastically told her, before Wonder Woman grabbed ahold of it and yanked it out with ease, which caused Drew to do nothing more than hiss in pain for a moment.

The wound was still there, but could easily be patched up later..

"You _aid _him!?" Thalia yelled out, before looking at her Queen. "Your Majesty, this is _simply_-"

"I _know_.." The Queen sighed. "I know.. We will deal with this later.. For now, I want them _off _of my island!"

"Mother, _please_!" Wonder Woman pleaded. "One of them is _wounded_! I _plead _that you reconsider!"

"I _cannot_, Diana.." The Queen shook her head. "It is- It is _too _risky! After what.. _he _did.."

"Who?" Drew asked the Queen, which caused them all to look in his direction.

"How _dare _you!?" Thalia shouted. "To be so _bold _as to ask the _Queen_-"

"Thalia!" The Queen exclaimed, using her hand to motion for her to stand down, to which she hesitantly complied. The Queen then sighed, debating whether or not she should even tell him, before she finally conceded,

"Ares.. The God Of War.. Long ago, he once lived among us mortals. He was a trusted _ally_.." The Queen then looked up. "But then, one fateful day.. something _happened_.. Ares went _rogue_! He went against the wishes of the other gods! He was the cause of all the warfare you may have heard of.. From the Greeks VS the Persians in ancient times.. The Chinese and Japanese wars.. The many civil wars throughout history.. All _three _World Wars.."

She then shook her head.

"He is responsible for them _all_.. He had turned man, _rogue_.. They could no longer be trusted.."

Jack looked down. "My wife was nearly killed in that war. I fought to end it to protect her. There are good men out there." He said softly. "Him," he motioned to Drew. "He is living proof of that..."

Drew could only look at Jack in silence, not saying anything. Though it was hard to tell, there may just have been a small glimpse of thankfulness in there somewhere..

The Queen sighed once more, before looking at the rest of the crew that had arrived with Jack and Drew. All of them were wet, exhausted, and _completely _stressed out!

"Allow them in.." The Queen conceded, which earned a shocked, yet delighted smile from Diana.

"_What_!?" Thalia exclaimed in shock, as did some of the other Amazonians. Most stayed silent, though, obeying their Queen. "But Your _Highness_-"

"Thalia! That is _final_.." The Queen made it known, before she ordered, "Everyone return to your original posts! Go on.. There's no one to _battle _here.."

The Amazonian army did _just _that, returning to their original posts as if they were never even here. Even Thalia did so, even though she appeared _very _hesitant to.

"You're welcome inside if you wish.." The Queen informed everyone in the crew. "You're welcome to _leave_.. The choice is _yours_.."

Jack was about to suggest leaving, but something stopped him.

"We will stay until Drew gets the help he needs..." Jack said softly. "Thank you, noble queen..."

"I'm _fine_, Jack.." Drew protested, though he walked towards the walls of their city, regardless. It appeared curiosity was to get the better of him. However, he stopped in his tracks, before turning to Diana. "I have to ask again.. Do you _know _The Joker? Was that who you saved those people from?"

"I.. am unsure." Diana answered truthfully. "All I know is he had green hair, his skin was a pale white, and he was _really _crazy.."

"That's Joker.." Drew said.

Jack winced a bit. "That clown...he's caused us all nothing but pain..." He said softly. Memories of what that monster did to his little girl, and Drew's _fiance_ were rushing back.

"Yes.." Drew grimly spoke, not helping but to clinch his fist a little bit. "He _has_.."

Diana looked down a bit, already sensing great distress in his eyes. The crew that had come along with them also looked on with pitiful sorrow. While most of them seemed to share a murky past, there was simply something about Jack and Drew's that was uniquely horrible.

"Is there any way I could likely assist you in your efforts?" Diana asked aloud, causing everyone to look at her. "While I love my home of Themyscira, I simply am unable to change their minds on the male gender at this current time.. Work will need to be done, so that hopefully bridges can be built between our two peoples.."

Diana looked behind her, to see that her mother, the Queen, had already left. Diana sighed, before turning around and emphasizing,

"_Lots _of work.."

"Well, they _did _talk about them being apart of a _team_.." Moana brought up, causing all attention to now be set upon her now. She shrugged with a grin and added, "Hey, I'm just saying.. She looks pretty strong! And besides, we need another female on this adventure.."

Drew almost wanted to crack the slightest of smirks, but persisted.

"_League_.." Drew corrected. "Not a team, but a _league_.. Of _justice_.."

Revan and Sparrow both grinned a bit, while Jack smiled a bit sadly.

"Welcome to the Justice League..." He said softly.

"Well, uhm.." Wonder Woman shrugged with a shocked, yet still thankful grin. "Great! That was easier than I thought it would be.. No test? No initiation? No show of trust?"

"Not yet." Drew said, which caused Diana to laugh a little bit, though his face remained unchanged.

"Oh, you're _serious_.." Diana realized.

"He _always _is.." Moana joked. "From what _I've _seen, anyways.."

Jack was silent for a second, briefly reminded of a time when Drew _wasn't _constantly serious…

"Come. It's time we finished this quest, and headed home..."

"Good idea.." Drew said, before he began to map out a route. "If we go back the way we came in the direction of Yin Yang Island, there's another small _rock _formation that-"

"I could pick up your raft and fly you there.." Diana offered with a shrug, which caused Drew to pause and look at the others with a shrug of his own.

"That works too.." Was all Drew said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"There it is.." Diana informed everyone as the island was now in full view. "The Island of Te Fiti.."

The island was a prominent one.. To their surprise, however, it held but a few trees, and was in general a small island. In the island's center, was Te Fiti's statue..

"That's it?" Sparrow asked, a bit surrpised by the small island/

The statue held its hands out like the one on Yin Yang Island did, so naturally, that's where one would place the red gem.

"That statue looks _very _similar to the one on Yin Yang Island.." Drew observed. "Do you think those statues are all interconnected?"

"I don't think they are, I _know _they are.." Moana confirmed. "While Yin Yang Island appeared as a death trap filled with thunderstorms and near tsunamis.. _this _island is as calm as could be.. So small, yet so peaceful.. It _all _makes sense now!" Moana exclaimed with a grin of realization.

"Wherever Te Fiti's heart lies, is what conditions the Sea will hold!" Moana finished.

Jack looked at Drew, mulling this over.

"Now I've seen everything..." The Jedi Emperor shrugged.

"Somehow I doubt that.." Drew replied, referring to how some new threat or thing always seemed to pop up every single day.

Sparrow was about to comment, when his eyes widened. "Oi..." He muttered, pointing to…

The crew's eyes widened when they saw not only the statue was on the island, but...a ship with a charred black hull and black sails… It was beached, but intact…

"The _Pearl..._" Sparrow began, barely able to contain his joy.

Revan stroked his chin. "How did it end up here, though? It was chasing us earlier...Why would it just lay abandoned?"

"Good _question_.." Drew narrowed his eyes. "Okay, Wonder Woman, lower us down so that we can put an end to this quest. Hopefully this will bring stability to the Sea.."

"Understood." Wonder Woman nodded, before she lowered herself down lower, before she slowly landed on the island, putting the raft down after carrying it for all those minutes.

"Okay, Moana.." Drew began. "Are you ready?"

Moana looked at Te Fiti's statue, and then to the red gem. She couldn't help but look at it with a sigh, before nonchalantly, she walked over to the statue and placed the gem in the statue's hands.

It was officially over now!

Though what surprised Drew the most was how Moana _acted _as she put the gem in its place.. She was actually _tearful_! Not to the point where it was a constant stream, but a tear or two was definitely noticeable..

"Moana?" Drew couldn't help but question, before she simply walked back in the direction of the raft.

Walking up to Drew while still looking at Moana, Diana asked him,

"Is she _okay_?.."

Drew simply shook his head, before after a couple of seconds, he truthfully answered,

"No.. She isn't. I've seen this look before.."

Revan looked down. He took a deep breath, and began to follow her.

"Moana...?"

"Well.." Moana began as Drew and Diana now approached her. "It's _over _now.. My first, and perhaps _last _adventure away from my island.. My first, and final adventure.. with those who I even started to consider friends.." She then looked down. "It's all coming to a close now.."

Sparrow looked down. "You don't have to return to your island lass..."

"Yes," Moana told him. "I _do _have to return to my island.. I am it's Chief's _daughter_.. Don't you see? Who knows _what _my father and its people would think if-"

"Moana," Drew finally spoke, which prompted her to look up. For once, she saw a genuine look in his eyes that wasn't at all connected to anger or aggression.. For perhaps the first time, he appeared to want to help her feel better.

Jack noticed this, and realized something. For but a brief moment, it seemed...Drew had returned instead of Batman...

"As much as you may have heard this, you must simply follow your _heart_.. You're a woman now, and have full reign to experience the world as you see fit.. For if you do something that you already feel you'll regret, then, well.. You've already wasted your life.."

Sparrow nodded. "We would be _honored _to have you as a full member of our Justice League...And I feel that the _Black Pearl _deserves someone of your talents, drive, and spirit to help crew her..."

Moana took some deep breaths, before she wiped her tears away and hugged Jack Sparrow with a grin.

"_Thank _you.." Moana spoke, before she hugged Drew now. "Thank you _all_.."

Drew was taken aback by this, and even tensed up a little bit.. No one had shown him any affection whatsoever for the _longest _time.. No one besides Talia as of late..

But other than that, it was a _chore_! It was a matter of doing things _perfectly_, in a _very _strict and concise manner! Day, after day, after day..

But in this moment, he actually started to feel more human again.. He began to forget Ra's' ludicrous way of life..

"No problem.." Drew finally replied, before he returned the embrace of two friends.

"You men aren't as bad as my fellow Amazon say.." Diana smiled. "It's just a shame they aren't here to see it first hand.."

"All that matters is that _you _were here to…" Gibbs said. "And that, we're thankful for..."

Jack turned to the ship that awaited them on the other side of the island…

He smiled a bit, feeling a sense of hope and camaraderie that he hadn't felt in a long time…

Drew and Moana finally released, and Drew returned back to how he was before, though he still spoke calmly,

"We shall bring your raft with us on the _Black Pearl_, and back to your island.. Your first raft is likely to be a momento and something you will cherish forever.. After we drop you off on your island.. The choice is _yours _of what you shall do in life.."

Moana looked up to Drew, before she sighed and gave a nod of understanding.

"Jack, help me lift this raft from the other side-" Drew began, before-

"I got it!" Diana spoke, before with one hand, she lifted up the raft and flew it towards the Black Pearl, leaving everyone with a sense of awe.

"Having her as a member is definitely going to prove _very _convenient.." Drew commented.

"Told ya.." Moana smirked with a giggle.

"Aye..." Gibbs chuckled in agreement.

As the Justice League embarked onto the _Pearl_, Sparrow took the helm.

"To Moana's island, and onto America!" He declared as the mighty ship began its voyage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

DJ was on his way to meet with the class. However, to his surprise, he was joined by Owen…

"I'm not dealing with Hoskins' bullshit today. Mind if I join you and the kids for the tour?" He asked dejectedly.

"Oh, uh, s- sure.." DJ nervously grinned. "I'm a lot more nervous than usual today.. This is probably the _largest _group of kids I've ever had to deal with!"

"I don't blame you..." Owen chuckled. "Plus, I think we're _all _still recovering from that class from New York..."

"Ugh.." DJ shook his head with gritted teeth as he got slight flashbacks. "Don't _remind _me.. Don't they know that you're _not _supposed to feed _Triceratops_ _peanuts_!?"

Owen winced. "That was a bad day..."

After a few minutes, they reached the class.

"Oh look!" Kylie elbowed Amelia. "It's dad's friend DJ!"

"Hey, Uncle DJ!" Amelia greeted with a smile as she and Kylie waved.

"Aw _snap_! Kylie? Amelia?" DJ exclaimed with a surprised smile. "I forgot that it was _South Park _that was coming today!" He explained as he briefly hugged them both. "How's it going?"

"Good." Amelia giggled. "But my boyfriend's still doing a Batman impersonation..."

Billy looked to DJ, before he gave a wave of greeting with a forced smile. He thought DJ was a cool dude, but his mind _still _couldn't help but worry about South Park..

"What's good, my brotha?" DJ greeted Billy, giving him a fist bump, before Freddy did the same.

"Can't wait to see the dinosaurs, dude!" Freddy exclaimed, to which DJ gave a chuckle.

"Well," DJ began. "the tour begins in a couple minutes.. Hope y'all have fun!"

"Plus," Owen added with a slight smile. "You guys will get to meet the very first dinosaur ever brought back to life! In fact...DJ here is her trainer!"

"Wait..." Kylie began. "You are the one in charge of Rexy?!"

"Yep!" DJ couldn't help but beam with his eyes closed. "See, at first I was scared of her.. But after awhile, we both came to sort of an understanding. She's really not that bad!"

"Rexy was actually our family pet when she was a baby." Amelia said to Billy. "She was actually the second thing daddy made with the Replicator..."

She stopped, frowning a bit at the memories. She and Kylie still missed their father greatly…

"Ya don't say.." Billy responded, not knowing that before. "Crazy to think."

Owen picked up his communicator as he received a call. He sighed in frustration and disappointment.

"DJ, got a call from Claire. I'll be back in an hour or two! Kids, you listen to DJ! He's in charge!"

"Yes sir..." Dylan chuckled with a salute, causing Freddy to stifle a laugh in return.

"Aw, _man_.." DJ muttered to himself as Owen walked off. "Well, so much for tag teaming this tour.. I've never had to do this by myself, before.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Far away, in a completely different _realm_, lied the seemingly endless Empire of Outworld. It was dark often, and even when it wasn't, it was evident that a dark hue surrounded the entirety of the realm..

Up a large set of stone stairs which went up for at least a mile, a tall, pale man with red eyes, gaunt features, and a long, black braid. He was wearing a black coat with red markings. As he walked up the steps, a Tarkatan soldier who appeared to be standing guard at one point on the steps, was struck by lightning and flung down off of the edge, falling to a grim fate down below..

This place was _dangerous _for sure, and it showed. The Tarkata were a race of mutants with Blades embedded in their wrists, and each one of them held a terrifying, hideous face with sharp teeth to boot. They were fiercely loyal to the Emperor of this Realm, but in battle followed the command of their General, Baraka. Baraka is one of the most feared combatants in Outworld, and his name is known throughout the land for a reason. For years, he and his Tarkatan Army helped the Emperor invade world after _world _with brute force, merging almost each and every one into Outworld.

Even to this _day_, Outworld was still expanding..

And _all _because of who ruled this entire realm for over a millennia..

_Shao Kahn_..

The man walking up the stairs finally came to a large set of double doors, which were guarded by two fierce Tarkatan soldiers.

"Halt!" One Tarkatan growled on instinct. "State your purpose here, _outsider_!"

"I come from the Crimson Collective." The man said curtly. "Longtime ally of Outworld, and whose magic has helped them in their conquest of many a realm..."

"The Collective.." The other Tarkatan soldier repeated, knowing full well who they were. He then opened up his door, motioning for the other soldier to do the same.

Once both doors were wide open, the second Tarkatan motioned the man from the Crimson Collective forward.

"Follow me.." Was all the Tarkatan said, before walking inside. After a bit of walking through several large, long hallways which were heavily guarded by armed Tarkata, they reached a large door with the emblem of the Emperor directly welded onto it in full view: a cow skull helmet.

Even the very _door _that separated them and the infamous Emperor of Outworld was simply breathtaking to behold. Knowing that perhaps the most powerful and feared conqueror of all time was on the other side couldn't help but make them feel.. _something_!

Finally, the large metal door opened, and the Emperor's Throne Room was now in full view. Red carpet covered the entirety of the floor, with torches being the source of light inside. Several women were chained up, stripped down to nothing but their undergarments, ready to please the Emperor's boredom or needs in order to escape punishment of whatever petty crime they had committed. Well.. that was _if _he ever let them go..

Sitting on a giant throne chair was the Emperor Of Outworld, himself.. _Shao Kahn_..

The emblem on the door matched what he wore on his head: a cow skull helm with sharp metal spikes, which substituted for horns, embedded into it. Shao Kahn wore what appeared to be sandals only to protect the bottoms of his feet, and also had metal spikes on his shoulders, with a red cloth hanging down below his waist.

Sitting right beside him, leaning on his throne chair, was his legendary War Hammer. It was known by multiple others as the "Deathbringer", due to how many souls he has taken with that very hammer.. It was very heavy, and quite unbreakable..

Shao Kahn's piercing orange eyes glowed through the eyeholes of his helm, and stared down at the Messenger and the two Tarkatan soldiers, before he finally stood up with his nearly 8 foot height. Beside him was a hooded figure with sickly pale, wrinkled skin and yellow eyes.

Following the debacle at Orbispira, Palpatine had fled to Outworld, knowing he'd be killed otherwise. Leaving a double in his place to be killed, he arrived in Outworld not long before Darkseid was trapped in the Netherrealm. In the time since then, he had proven to be one of Shao Kahn's most able followers.

Shao Kahn walked down the steps that led up to his throne, before he reached the bottom, awaiting the Messenger to make his way towards him.

Once he did so, the Emperor spoke with his _menacing_, deep voice that only the leader of Outworld could possess,

"State your business, Messenger of Crimson.."

"The Praetorian and his Necromancers have discovered a potential..._loophole _in your agreement with the Elder Gods, Emperor Shao Kahn…He believes that you may be able to _force _a tournament early, rather than wait another two years..."

"Hmph!" Shao Kahn chuckled briefly and humorlessly. "Do you mock me? It is not as simple as attacking Earthrealm and expecting them to agree to such a thing.. Only _Raiden_, their Protector, can agree to such terms! So if _you _have a plan that would get the ever stubborn Thunder God to comply, then you waste my _time_!"

"Your majesty," the Messenger began. "Raiden is no longer the sole leader of Earthrealm. No doubt you have heard of the exploits of...a Dilanian Empire? The one that destroyed the Dark State and conquered Cyrannus and Galaxia?"

"But are they connected to the Elder Gods?" Shao Kahn seriously asked the Messenger, already knowing the answer. "The Elder Gods must have one of their _own _agree to new terms set by _them_, themselves! No mere mortal can simply change what has been set in stone for _centuries_.."

"Ah," the Messenger began. "But unlike yourself, Raiden is bound by compassion and shackled by acceptance. If enough innocents are threatened, his Imperial allies will no doubt force his hand to agree to a tournament. Raiden is but a lapdog of the mortal now...same as his ally, Tyromairon...He will crumble easily when they cry out for mercy..."

"It will take nearly _all _of my forces.." Shao Kahn informed the Messenger with narrowed eyes, subliminally commanding him to offer more reason to go through with such a bold move.

"The Collective's Esoterica await your order, if you choose to move on Earthrealm, as does our other ally, Catharsis...Earthrealm is stronger than it's ever been, but against Outworld _alone_, it's chances of victory are _still_ slim, but when combined with the forces of the Collective and Catharsis, you may yet force Raiden to submit to the terms..."

"Hmm.." Shao Kahn thought, before he turned his head and shouted, "_Reptile_!"

The once invisible Zaterran warrior, who poses as a clad green ninja, appeared into view with a sharp hiss, which was a subtle hint to the Messenger to not try and pull a fast one on the Emperor.

"_Yessss_, my Emperor?" Reptile asked Shao Kahn, awaiting his command.

"Find Baraka! Inform him that he and his Taraktan horde shall launch an _attack _on Earthrealm _immediately_! Also find Goro to have the Shokan be there for assistance in case their forces have been underestimated!"

Reptile bowed to Shao Kahn, before saying,

"Of courssse.."

With that Reptile disappeared into a puff of smoke, presumably going to find Baraka and Goro..

Palpatine smirked a bit. "There is _one _other piece of information my spies have brought me, that you may find useful, my master..." He said to Shao Kahn.

"The Jedi Emperor and the Dark Knight, the ones of the prophecy...they are absent from the Imperial Capital...They will not hinder your forces when they move in."

"You'd best hope _not_.." Shao Kahn spoke. "From what I have heard, they are most formidable.. Them and Raiden's rumored 'White Lotus'.. Ha!" Shao Kahn chuckled at the end, not at all afraid by any of it.

"See to it that Raiden submits to my terms!" Shao Kahn informed Palpatine and the Messenger, who he knew would both be there. "I am unable to set foot onto Earthrealm soil until our tenth victory is _secured_.. Do _not_ fail me.."

Palpatine and the Messenger bowed. "We shall not...Earthrealm will submit to the tournament, one way or the other..." Palpatine declared, a look of bloodlust in his eyes.

"Now then.." Shao Kahn began, a wicked and plotting look hiding beyond his helm. "Here are my _terms_.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stan, Gwen and Kenny were worried. Kyle had been pacing for the last ten minutes. She looked really worried, though about what, they didn't know.

"Kyle, I _know _you pace like that when you're stressed about something.. What is it, dude?" Stan asked.

Gwen nodded. "You okay?" She asked, just as worried.

"I..." Kyle sighed. "I just got this _really _bad feeling...It's been growing every day since Jack disappeared. I..."

She took a deep breath.

"Something is coming, and I'm worried we can't face it without him..."

Kenny shook his head.

"I still wish I knew where he _was_.." Kenny said. "I hope that Raiden and Tyromairon were _right _about what they said, y'know? That he's still alive.."

Kyle nodded. "Yeah..."

She looked down. "I don't know why, but I had a dream the other night. It was a ship...like...a pirate ship. It had black sails. There were people on board. They...they stopped a great evil. I saw two things at the end of it...a boomerang in the shape of a bat, and a lightsaber..."

"So your dream is saying that Drew and Jack are still alive, well.." Stan began. "We know _one _part of that is untrue.."

"Aw, come _on_, Stan.." Kenny tried to give Stan more optimism. "Adia still hasn't completely given up on her hopes that he may still be around. Why should you? After all, crazier things have _happened_.."

"Yeah..." Gwen chuckled. "Besides, Kenzi told me about that little date you and Bridgette had the other day!"

"_Forget _it, guys.." Stan spoke, rather pessimistic in tone, in spite of what Gwen just told him that made him want to smile. He _did _appear stressed out about something, after all.. "Drew isn't coming back, and neither is-" Stan cut himself off, preventing himself from finishing his sentence.

Kyle looked down. She was about to respond, when her eyes widened in fear. The Force...it was warning her about something!

"The shepherd has disappeared, so his flock is vulnerable..." A voice chuckled coldly as a hooded figure stepped into view.

Kyle whirled around. Gwen stood up as well, narrowing her eyes as the figure approached.

Stan and Kenny stood there with scowls, though Kenny was the one who stepped to the front of the group, his pistol at the ready, though he knew that it would likely be worthless against him..

"What do you _want_, asshole?" Kenny asked him. "We thought you were _dead_!"

The figure cackled sadistically. "It's not what _I _want..." He spoke simply. "It's what _Shao Kahn _wants!

"So...you're serving another master? Trading one pimp for another?" Gwen snarled. She activated her purple lightsaber. She had been training a bit with Obi-Wan and Tyromairon. She knew enough to at least help one of the two people she loved in their time of need.

Kyle activated her own green lightsaber, but at that moment, _both _lightsabers as well as Kenny's pistol were wrenched from their hands with a flick of Palpatine's hand.

"Pathetic children trying to maintain the work of those who _actually _meant something..." Palpatine said dismissively. "Your precious emperor isn't here to save you now!"

Stan, who had quite frankly had enough of sitting on the sidelines, tried something _bold_.. Though he hesitated _ever _having to use these abilities ever again..

In an instant, Stan backflipped to where he stuck on the side of the wall with his feet, before he used his webs to take Palpatine off guard and shoot him in the eye.

"AGH!" Palpatine yelled out in annoyance as he was temporarily blinded.

"Quick!" Stan shouted to his friends.

As Kyle, Gwen and Kenny ran, Palpatine cleared his eyes. "You will not stop me...Shao Kahn is more powerful than _either _of us!"

He activated his lightsaber.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" A deep voice thundered. Stan turned to see...a redeemed Vader-Anakin? He didn't know. He just knew he would have a bit of help.

"Oh, well that's good, then.. Guess I don't have to die alone.." Stan muttered to himself.

Vader activated a blue lightsaber, wearing white armor by this point, instead of the black he wore while on the Dark Side.

He lunged at Palpatine, temporarily knocking him back. Palpatine blocked the strikes relatively easily. He sent a torrent of Force Lightning that sent Vader flying, before turning to Stan, and sending another bolt of lightning.

Stan's vision, for _some _reason, appeared to be in slow motion.. It was as if it was some sort of sixth _sense_..

Regardless of what it was, Stan widened his eyes at the slowly oncoming lightning, before jumping off of the wall and onto the floor, just narrowly avoiding the attack. Unfortunately, though, his landing wasn't the cleanest, and he ended up falling on his back.

"Ow.. Dammit!" Stan cursed under his breath.

Palpatine narrowed his eyes, as Vader got up. The Jedi's breathing was labored, but he limped forward to aid Stan.

He sent another bolt of force lightning at Vader, before he brought the ceiling down on top of Stan!

"Now young Skywalker...you will die..." He chuckled to Vader, electrocuting the Sith Lord with a storm of lightning. However, he didn't expect a web from Stan's hand to stick onto his ankle, and pull him down to the floor!

It appeared that as Palpatine went down, Stan utilized his super strength to push the rubble of the ceiling off of him.

"Oh- Oh _wow_.." Stan breathed heavily. "Even though I have powers now, that _still _hurt!"

"This..." Vader growled. "This bites..."

Palpatine huffed as he sent a force push at Stan and Vader both, flinging them backwards. He then sent a torrent of lightning at Stan.

He smirked. "Baraka, Goro, Messenger..." He said simply, before turning to look at the city, where a portal now appeared.

Out from the portal.. stepped not only those in question.. but their _forces _as well!

An army of Tarkata, of Shokan, of Esoterica, among several others, they _all _came charging from the portal and immediately began to unleash chaos!

Any innocent person they saw? Slaughtered on sight. Any building? Immediately destroyed. Everything in their path was nothing more than a mere _target_!

"My _God_!" Stan widened his eyes in fear, fearing for Kenzi and the rest of his family's lives. Stan tried to rush out to save them, but Palpatine electrocuted him again!

"Now...where are the _empresses_?"

"G- Go to _Hell_!" Stan objected, stuttering his words due to the pain of the electricity.

"Utter another word of defiance," Palpatine snapped. "And I will make you _watch _as that brat of your's is ripped to pieces and devoured by the Tarkata!"

"Heh heh heh.." A terrifying laugh, that appeared to come from more a _beast _than man, was _heard_.. Baraka, the General and leader of the Tarkata, was the one responsible for the laugh.

Stan looked up into the piercing orange eyes of that _monster_.. His sharp _teeth_! The long and sharp blades that came from his _wrists_! Everything _about _him is what nightmares were made of!

"The blood of Earthrealm children is my _favorite_.." Baraka coldly spoke as he licked some blood off of one of his wrist blades. Stan began to breathe heavily, feeling a mixture of fear and anger as Baraka and Palpatine began to laugh at his pain.

"We have them." The Messenger announced. "The Empresses, their friends, and…"

He grinned sadistically. "This one's daughter."

"NO!" Stan shouted aloud, before he fell back down on his own, due to the pain of the Force Lightning still present within him.

"Come." Palpatine declared. "Now we force Raiden to make his deal."

He turned to Stan. "Jedi, Imperials, Earthrealmers...so predictable..."

He grabbed Stan's chin and said coldly. "You grieve for an insolent weakling and a false Empress...there is no consequence if they die...for they are weak. They are meant to only serve the _strong_."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyle, Gwen, Kenny, Bridgette, Geoff, Kenzi, and so many others were bound. Their hands were tied behind their backs and a Tarkata was behind every one of them….

"Look!"

They looked up to see Stan and Vader being dragged by two Tarkata as Palpatine strode towards them. "Your heroes are helpless against us!"

The Tarkata threw Stan to the ground, causing Kenzi to shout tearfully,

"DADDY!"

Stan wanted to warn Kenzi to not draw much attention to herself, but he was unable to really speak much due to how much pain he was actually in..

Palpatine stepped forward. He raised a gnarled hand towards Kenzi. Stan widened his eyes and used his adrenaline to stand up and run towards his daughter.

"NO, NO, NO!" Stan shouted at the top of his lungs, before two Tarkata held him back and even lightly sliced into him with their blades just for the hell of it, which caused Stan to scream in agony and the Tarkata to laugh.

Palpatine sent a single torrent into Kenzi, causing the little girl to scream from the shock, and fall into unconsciousness. It wasn't enough to kill her, but it was excruciating!

"RAIDEN!" Palpatine thundered. "TYROMAIRON! EARTHREALM'S IMPOTENT DEFENDERS! SHOW YOURSELVES!"

He sent a torrent of lightning at Kyle, who began to scream. "OR THEY DIE!"

_CRASH!_

A bolt of lightning struck the ground, Raiden and Tyromairon now walking into view, angered scowls on their faces. Raiden charged up his own lightning in his hands, ready to kill Palpatine right then and there.

"You unleash an army of Tarkata, Shokan, and Esoterica onto Earthrealm soil, and for _what_!? For your own personal _amusement_!? Well, that stops right _here_! Return to the accursed plains of Outworld, or face my judgement!"

"You're not in command, Raiden!" Palpatine thundered. "One more step and this town dies! If you hear our terms, then this will be quick and painless!"

"_Lord Raiden!" _Raiden heard the prayers of someone else in his ear. It was from Liu Kang! "_An army of Shokan have breached the Wu Shi Academy! There are too many! The number of casualties is exponential! Help us, Lord Raiden!"_

Raiden gritted his teeth, before he stopped charging his lightning, and asked,

"_Fine_! Terms for _what_!?"

"An all or nothing Mortal Kombat tournament." Palpatine said simply. "If Earthrealm triumphs, Outworld will give up it's claim for eternity. However, if Earthrealm fails, Shao Kahn shall absorb it as is his right!"

"Hmph!" Raiden chuckled humorlessly. "That's _it_? That seems to benefit _Earthrealm _more than it does _Outworld_! See you on Shang Tsung's Island.." Raiden started to teleport away, before Palpatine continued,

"That is _not _to be the case.."

Raiden paused, before he crossed his arms and demanded of Palpatine,

"What are you _talking _about!?"

"Rather than Shang Tsung's Island, the Mortal Kombat Tournament will take place in a very.. _different _location.." Palpatine explained.

"At Shao Kahn's coliseum _itself_. And...he shall compete in it the tournament _directly_!"

"_What_!?" Raiden shouted, before narrowing his eyes. "But the Elder Gods _forbid _it-"

Palpatine turned to Baraka. "That's a shame. You may begin killing the other civilians. But hold off on _these _weaklings...I have something special in mind for _them_."

As the Tarkata began to resume their attack, Raiden began to look around frantically. More began to be _slaughtered _before his very eyes! Little by little, Earthrealm's citizens.. were _dying_.. Their souls instantly were being sent to Shang Tsung's Soul Chamber, only _adding _to Shao Kahn's power..

"_STOP_!" Raiden's voice thundered, shaking the surrounding area.

Palpatine turned to Raiden, a smirk on his face. "Do you agree, Protector of Earthrealm?"

Raiden scowled at Palpatine, bloodlust in his pure white eyes, before he looked to the sky and made things official,

"Hear me, Elder _Gods_! I _accept _the terms proposed by Shao Kahn!"

With that, the sky began to light up, showing that the Elder Gods had heard Raiden's decision, and that the new rules were now in effect..

Raiden now turned to Palpatine, before he demanded,

"Now _go_! _Leave _this Realm at _once_!"

Palpatine cackled, and he, Baraka, the Messenger and Goro headed through. Palpatine stopped, before he turned to Raiden. The other portals were _closing_. But even _still _the Tarkata were continuing their rampage!

"A parting gift..." Palpatine said coldly, before the last portal closed.

"AGHH!" Raiden shouted to the Heavens, before he shot his lightning into a group of Tarkata, which electrocuted them and stopped their hearts..

"Raiden! Tyromairon!" The voice of Caesarius exclaimed on a communicator.

"What is it?" Tyromairon asked coldly on the communicator, nearly blinded by anger.

"The...Dark State...they've launched an assault on our forces in Galaxia…We...require immediate reinforcements!"

Tyromairon looked to Raiden. "Get your forces to Earth _now_, Admiral. We require your forces _now_."

"But the citizens of New Asgard-"

"Now!" Tyromairon thundered.

"We're...on our way, Lord Tyromairon..." Caesarius said softly.

Immediately after the call ended, some sort of red laser fired down upon the Tarkata from up above, instantly vaporizing them!

Raiden and Tyromairon looked up to see that it was Clark!

"I _knew _something was gonna happen.." Clark muttered to himself. "I don't know _why _Billy hasn't texted me back.."

As he said that, the shadow an Imperial Dreadnought materialized over the town.

Dozens of ships had arrived, but they were too little, too late.

South Park was in _ruins_. _Half _of its people were _dead _or dying…

Clark swooped down with such speed that rivaled even a _bullet_, before he grabbed all the hostages that Palpatine had captured in the middle of the town, bringing them all to a safe place until the danger was gone.

Tyromairon surveyed the destruction, before a soldier approached with one final piece of information…

Tyromairon turned, and took the report. Upon reading it, his hands trembled, and he screamed in abject _rage_.

Raiden, who had just finished vaporizing another wave of Tarkata, turned to Tyromairon and asked,

"_What_?"

"The other nations of this Realm...they've begun an _invasion _of our territories!"

"What!? _No_, they can't-" Raiden began, before Tyromairon replied.

"They are..." He looked at the ruined landscape… "If we lose the tournament...then this will be our fate..."

He stepped forward. "Raiden, we can't let it come to that..."

Raiden looked to Tyromairon, before he genuinely asked him,

"But _who_?" Raiden paused once again. "_Who _among Earthrealm's warriors is _enough _to kombat Shao _Kahn_!? You and I _cannot _participate.. So that means it will have to be one of the mortals who _reside _here! I thought we had more time.. More time to _choose_.. But it appears now that the last windows are closing for Earthrealm's survival.."

"The Emperor and Dark Knight..." Tyromairon said softly. "They live...They will return..."

"I am _aware _of their survival.." Raiden informed Tyromairon. "But does that mean they are _strong _enough? Strong enough for the might of Outworld's Emperor?"

"They...are our last hope..." Tyromairon spoke.

Raiden stood there for a moment, before something came to his mind,

"There.. may yet be _one _other mortal worthy enough.."

Raiden looked at Tyromairon, before he said,

"Liu _Kang_.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Damn.." Billy cursed under his breath as he saw that the battery on his phone had died.

And here he thought he had left it charging before they got here.. Billy tried to shrug this off, however. Nothing bad had happened _yet_, so surely things would end up alright..

He just needed to stop _worrying_..

They were currently on the 'Safari' Ride. Basically, it was a Jeep that drove out into a large enclosure where many herbivores were allowed to roam free. Amelia, Kylie, Freddy and Dylan were there with them, while DJ and the driver, named Ed Regis were in the front seat.

Unbeknownst to those in the jeep, something was going on a few miles to the north. Owen, along with the Park's Manager, Claire Dearing, drove up to the newest enclosure.

Owen knew why they were here. The latest 'asset' for the park was about to be revealed to the world.

_Spinosaurus aegyptiacus_, a predator bigger than the _T. rex_.

Owen still didn't understand _why _they needed something like that here. However, he had a hunch…

His suspicions were confirmed when he exited the car and saw Lex Luthor waiting for them. He was halfway down the stairs that led to the viewing platform at the top of the enclosure.

"Mr. Luthor. It's good to see you." Claire greeted as she and Owen approached one of their biggest investors.

"Miss Dearing.. Mr. _Grady_.." Lex Luthor greeted with a grin, shaking both of their hands. "So glad you could make it.."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world," Claire declared with a smile, sending Owen a slight glare that told him to not do anything stupid, before she added. "What has Mr. Masrani told you about the new asset, if I may ask?"

Lex Luthor chuckled. "Come now, Miss Dearing.. You know these kinds of meetings have to remain _confidential_.." There was a slight pause, before the businessman added, "But what I _can _say is that this.. _asset _was said to be extremely powerful. A truly healthy specimen, indeed.."

Claire nodded as they began to walk up. "She's fully grown. Fifty feet in length, so bigger than the _Rex_, as you requested."

"_Most _impressive.." Lex Luthor stroked his chin with a smirk. "Glad to see my money is being put to good use.."

Owen rolled his eyes as they walked onto the viewing platform. When they got there, they saw a semi-forested enclosure. To the right side was a lake, where…

There she was. _Spinosaurus_. She had bone-white skin, with stripes of red running down her back, covering her crocodile-like, seven foot long skull. There was a large sail on top of her back. The red and white coloration, combined with the noticeable teeth in her skull, and blood-red eyes made her a truly intimidating looking creature.

"I give you our fully grown _Spinosaurus_." Claire said.

"A truly remarkable sight.." Lex Luthor observed, his finger still on his chin in thought. "What can it do?"

Claire turned to a keeper. "Can we release a Rhino, please?"

A small gate on the other side of the enclosure lifted, allowing a large, black rhinoceros to enter the enclosure. It was a massive creature in its own right, but still only came up to the _Spinosaur's _knee.

Owen's eyes widened. He hadn't been informed about _this_.

The _Spinosaurus _immediately turned towards the Rhino, before it began to growl. The Rhino began to panic, trying to run back to it's enclosure. However, when it turned it's back-

_RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRR!_

The _Spinosaurus _lunged forward. It immediately snapped it's jaws shut on the Rhino's back, pulling back the squealing beast like it was nothing. After pulling it to the ground, the _Spinosaur _raised one of its arms, which ended in two foot long claws, and began to disembowel the poor animal.

The Rhino was soon being eaten alive…

"Think it'll scare the kids?" Claire asked.

"Heh heh.." Lex Luthor chuckled. "Potentially. But like a _T. Rex_, isn't the fear they have for them _also _what makes them that much more remarkable?"

"Indeed it is. I mean, the first _T. rex_ hasn't been generating enough income lately, because kids know she's just a big dog...thanks to DJ. But with this new asset, we can make dinosaurs relevant as monsters again..."

"Indeed.." Lex Luthor smirked in agreement. "This calls for a celebration.. You most certainly have earned Lexcorp's attention. How does $10 million sound to breed _more_?"

Claire's eyes widened. "That would fund at least five more specimens, perhaps even more. I can arrange for their delivery to Lexcorp, as part of the deal, within six weeks, if you wish."

"_Excellent_.." Lex Luthor said, extending his hand. "So we have a deal, then?"

"I believe we do." Claire said, shaking his hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The _Black Pearl _sailed through the gently undulating waves. It was heading towards Motunui, Moana's home. The journey was a relatively easy one, with calm seas due to the Goddess' Heart being back where it rightfully belonged, but the mood was a rather bittersweet one.

Jack seemed...distant right now. He was at the bow of the ship, just kind of staring out into the distance.

Sparrow turned the wheel again so they remained on course. "We should return to Motunui within the hour..." He announced.

"Oh.. Good." Moana responded, forcing a smile. Though they offered the notion to her that their friendship didn't have to end, Moana was mentally battling what she should do.. I mean, could she _really _abandon her island? Her _people_? She _was _the Chief's _daughter _after all!

"Whether you choose to stay with your people, or join us, it is your choice, Moana. But don't think that this ends our friendship." Revan said with a slight smile, trying to encourage her..

"I.. I _won't_." Moana sighed, trying to remain positive. "I will simply follow my _heart_! Like Drew said.."

Drew, himself, didn't say much for a few seconds. But after a bit, he merely told her,

"Whatever the case.. We will support your decision."

Moana gave a thankful smile. She was truly glad that things turned out the way they did.. Without them shipwrecking on Motunui, without her curiosity leading to her and Drew's conversation, and without Jack Sparrow's drunkenness, this whole adventure would have _never _happened!

She never would have made _six _new friends..

Gibbs chuckled. "Indeed we will. And if you do decide to remain with your people, fate may yet bring us all together again."

Jack frowned, before he said. "I just pray that we still have a world to reunite in..."

He turned. "Something happened..." He said softly. "I feel it through the Force..."

Everyone looked at Jack, feeling a bit uneasy. Drew _especially _did.. He knew the look on his face _all _too well.

"I feel it too..." Revan added, looking down with a neutral expression. "Darkness, evil, pain...death."

"_Unsurprising_.." Drew growled, ready to put this journey to a close so that he and his newfound _Justice League _could hopefully expel whatever evil this tragedy had originated from..

Jack took a deep breath, before his eyes widened.

_CRASH!_

There was a sudden blast of water as _another _ship rose from the depths. It was covered in green slime, as if it had rotted for _centuries_. It's sails was covered in seaweed, and it was even larger than the _Pearl_.

It was only then that they saw the _Captain_…

"You..." Jack muttered in recognition. It was Davy Jones. And he was backed up by over a hundred crewmen, all mixed with various sea creatures in grotesque manners.

"_Diana_!" Drew exclaimed, shielding a wide eyed and frightened Moana from any potential oncoming attacks. "Does that speed and strength _also _come with durability!?"

Wonder Woman nodded, before she spoke, "Way ahead of you.." She then began to fly towards Jones' ship to retaliate.

Jones merely smirked as cannons aimed at them… One fired a warning shot, and it…

It was a cannonball imbued with magic...a deadly magic...very familiar to Wonder Woman… This ship...it had attacked their island before… Had _killed _many of her fellow Amazon!

"What-" Wonder Woman unfortunately was taken by surprise _just _long enough that she mistimed the counterattack with her wrist guards.

The cannonball slammed into her. She was knocked back onto the decks. Luckily, she wasn't injured, just stunned by the attack. However, from past experience, she knew this was only _one _of the weapons Davy Jones possessed.

The _Pearl_ swung sharply to the right. Sparrow was already at the wheel, it seemed.

"The _Pearl _is the fastest ship in the ocean!" He declared. "We can outrun her if we sail with the wind! Or get into a better position for a counterattack."

"What _cannons _does the _Pearl _contain!?" Batman asked with a risen voice due to the loud sounds of cannon fire from Jones' ship. "If they are inefficient, we _retreat_! Understood!? We will not jeopardize the lives of innocents on board right now!" He mostly referred to Moana, whom he was still shielding.

Sparrow thought for a moment. "Jack! Gibbs! Moana! To the cannons! If we can get her to chase us, we could, in theory turn, and bring all our cannons to bear while she only has her forwards ones."

Moana took a breath, before giving a nod to Drew that she would be okay, and with that, she ran to her post.

The _Pearl _was already starting to get further from the _Dutchman_, but the ship was giving chase…

"Diana! Revan! Drew! Stay on the deck in the event they board!" Sparrow ordered, before turning the wheel hard to the right. "Fire!" He yelled, as the first cannon fired at the chasing _Flying Dutchman_.

While the others were below the deck, Sparrow said to Drew. "She'll be safer in the lower parts of the ship. It will absorb most of the damage..."

Drew gave a nod of understanding.

"You're _certain _we can take her down?" He asked the Captain.

"It may be more advisable than fleeing…" Sparrow said, with a worried expression. "What the _Dutchman _doesn't catch...Jones' pet will."

"Is Jones one to take _hostages_?" Drew now questioned, trying to obtain as much information as possible in the short span of time they had to act.

"Only if they accept his offer. One hundred years in his crew...or the depths..." Sparrow said. "Sometimes he will keep a few captives if they've proven themselves to be useful beyond just as crew..."

Drew looked to Jack Sparrow, before he replied,

"We _need _to find out!" There was a couple seconds of silence, before he then ordered. "Turn the _Pearl _around! I'm gonna _board_.."

Sparrow nodded, and swung the _Pearl's _steering wheel further, giving it the advantage of having crossed the 'T' of the _Dutchman_. A full broadside from the _Pearl _temporarily halted the ghost ship's advance, giving Drew time to board.

Drew leapt with a grunt from the Pearl's deck, just barely managing to grab onto the ledge of the Dutchman..

When Drew pulled himself up, it was _now _only a question of stealth.. He would search this vessel for hostages, he would rescue them if need be, then get _out.. _

He was able to avoid the hybrids of man and sea creatures that were the crew as he went below decks. When he got there, he saw several captives in the brig. There were nine hostages. Three more Pirates, one of which resembled a captain, two his crew, four or so anthropomorphic sea creatures, and a young man with blond hair, blue eyes, earrings on both ears, as well as a green tunic he was dressed in! Said tunic also came with white sleeves and pants, as well as a green hat on his head..

The Pirate captain was the first to notice him. "Oh, are you our rescuer?" He asked sarcastically. "Or are you with Jones?"

He wore a large hat that resembled Kung Lao's a bit, minus the bladed tip, and a dark gray coat. He had a scraggly beard, and looked to be in his fifties.

"Just stay quiet.." Drew ordered as he undid his binds. "They'll _hear _you.. Just follow my lead, and I'll get you out of here."

The captain nodded, and motioned for the others to follow them. He smirked as he grabbed his sword and scabbard off the wall. "After you..."

The man with the green tunic grabbed his _own _sword from off the wall as well, along with his shield. The shield was a blue one, that had a crest on it that _very _much resembled what Ganondorf once spoke of, unbeknownst to any of the heroes.

His _blade_, however, was a different story. It contained a purple hilt, and had a lengthy, sharp blade at the end of it! The very blade held a hue of light, as the man held it in his hand.

In his possession, both were named the Hylian Shield and Master Sword, respectively..

With that, the man began to follow the rest of them stealthily as they prepared to escape the _Dutchman_..

As they reached the bow of the ship, where they would return to the _Pearl_, they noticed said ship had closed directly with the _Dutchman _and was actually doing alright…

However, it was clear that they were outmatched…

"The _Pearl_?!" The captain exclaimed softly, before smirking. "Excellent..."

One of the captain's crew asked. "So what now Mr. scary person?"

"How many of you can _fight_?" Was all Drew asked as he narrowed his eyes at the sight of Jones and his crew. "Or at the very least _distract_?"

The Captain smirked, before drawing his sword. "We can handle ourselves!" He laughed, while the two crewmen drew their own swords, while the young man in green merely nodded to Drew, though didn't say anything.

"Listen to me _carefully_.." Drew began, already having come up with a strategy, before looking to the Captain and his crewmen. "I want you lot to go around the way we just came, and wait for my signal of attack."

The captain smirked. "Aye..." He replied, before motioning to his two main crewmen. Meanwhile, one of the sea creatures, a pink starfish, followed

Drew then looked to the man in the green tunic.

"As for you, you're a pretty good size.. You will remain here behind these crates, and will wait for my signal as well to attack from _this_ side.. I will incapacite the crewmen firing cannons, and from there, we will handle the rest of the crew..

The man in green merely gave another nod, before ducking down behind said crates, waiting.

Drew finally turned to the remaining anthropomorphic sea creatures, before he finished,

"The rest of you will remain here in hiding, until I say the coast is clear.. Got it?"

"Yes, sir.." A yellow sea sponge saluted Drew as he did his boss, the crab sitting right next to him. He made sure to keep his voice at a minimum, so as to not draw attention.

Drew reached into his utility belt, which he kept on him at all times, before he stuffed a couple of smoke pellets in his pocket, ready to use when the time came..

He also pulled out his Grapnel, before using it to soar up to a higher part of the ship.. He would have to pick off these cannon shooters _very _carefully.. If one of them caught his presence, the rest of the crew would certainly be alerted..

It was time to put the skills he learned to good _use_..

Meanwhile, the _Pearl_ was hit by a powerful broadside. It seemed that now was their last chance...If Drew and his plan failed…

There was a sound of commotion on the deck above, and the sound of a lightsaber activating as well as what Drew guessed was Wonder Woman boarding the deck above.

Drew normally would have complained, but perhaps this was a blessing in disguise.. Davy Jones was up there, and having _him _distracted would certainly be beneficial..

He just hoped that the ones he had sent into position wouldn't take their sudden boarding as the '_signal'_...

Indeed, they waited as hoped. As the sounds of fighting intensified above decks, Drew finally spotted the eight or so men firing cannons in the Pearl's general direction.

Silently dropping down, Drew snuck up behind one of them in a crouched position, before he exploded up and covered the man's mouth, before he dragged him into the shadows..

This caught one of the other shooters' attention, as he now noticed that one of their crew was _gone_..

"What _the_-" The Jones crewman began, before he too had his mouth covered and dragged into the darkness..

The remaining six weren't aware of what just happened, due to them being just a bit too far away to notice at that moment.

However, one by _one_.. each and every one of them were picked off.. Until finally, the final cannon shooter remained..

He saw them.. His crewmates.. They lie on the ground, lifeless in appearance.. Though they weren't _dead_, just the sight of them was enough to fool _him_!

The crewman breathed heavily, looking in every which direction for who had taken out his friends. At this point, he had his _sword _drawn, and was _desperately _trying to locate the intruder!

"Where _are _you, Demon!?" The crewman shouted, before he heard directly in his ear,

"_Here_.."

"Wha- AGHH!" The crewman shouted as he was hopelessly dragged into the shadows, meeting the same fate as his friends..

"Is that the signal, captain?" The crewman who called Drew 'Mr. scary person' asked.

"Aye." The captain said, drawing his sword to attack the remaining crew. This caused the others to attack the last of the crew below decks, and they were quickly defeated.

"I must say...excellent plan." The captain chuckled. "Reminds me of myself, actually."

"The plan isn't 'excellent' by any stretch of the imagination until the job is _done_.." Drew explained, before he added, "Attack!"

This command sent the clad green swordsman out of hiding, and with that, he jumped into a fray of Jones crewman.

"HYAH!" The swordsman shouted, before the end of his sword struck the deck of the ship, sending a shockwave into the group of Jones crewman, which sent them flying.

The captain laughed as he cut down another. The crew charged above the decks.

At that moment, it seemed Davy Jones and Sparrow were engaging in the final duel.

It seemed the rest of his crew had been defeated…

"Jack Sparrow…?" The captain asked Drew, all hint of cockiness and humor gone. It seemed he was more...surprised by Sparrow's presence than anything.

"Whatever your history with him," Drew began seriously, as he sent an elbow into a Jones crewman's face, knocking him out. "you need to _focus_, and help us take down Davy Jones and his crew! After all, you owe your life to me.."

The captain narrowed his eyes, and with a nod, returned to the fight.

Sparrow blocked a strike from Jones, but Jones knocked the sword from his hands. Sparrow grinned nervously, before running. Jones growled in anger as he gave chase. However, Sparrow only smirked, and stepped to the side, revealing Drew, who sent a punch into Davy Jones' face.

That was the end of it. Jones fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Go team?" Sparrow chuckled sheepishly.

Drew looked at Sparrow seriously, before an almost uncharacteristic smirk formed on his face.

"Go _league_.." Drew jokingly corrected.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Captain Barbossa." The Captain introduced to the others. "These two cockroaches are Pintel and Raggheti. The fish are SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward and Krabs. And that's my second in command, Link." He motioned to the man in green.

Link gave a nod to the rest of them, before he sheathed his Master Sword.

"He hasn't exactly shown to be talking type.." SpongeBob decided to add. "We still love him _anyways_, though!"

"We've known for him for like.. a _week_.." Squidward reminded, rolling his eyes.

"Mr. Squidward!" Mr. Krabs scolded, pointing a big, meaty claw at the squid in annoyance.

"Yeah, so?" SpongeBob shrugged.

"Nevermind.." Squidward sighed.

"Do you have any Krabby Patties?" Patrick, the Starfish asked the Justice League.

"This is a science even _I _can't explain.." Drew shook his head, referring to the anthropomorphic sea creatures

"Isn't your daughter a talking lioness-" Sparrow began.

"Besides the point.." Drew cut him off.

"Pleasure to meet you." Jack greeted.

"Aye." Barbossa greeted. "I trust you have taken good care of my ship." He said.

"Your ship?" Revan asked.

"Aye, the _Pearl _is my ship." He said, sending Sparrow a smirk.

Sparrow rolled his eyes.

Jack looked at Drew with an exasperated expression as Barbossa and Sparrow began to argue.

Drew crossed his arms, before looking over at Link, who was looking at his shield, just to make sure the battle hadn't worn too much on it. Drew then looked back at Jack, before he motioned his head towards Link, motioning for him to follow him to speak with the swordsman.

"What are you doing?!" Barbossa yelled as Sparrow responded,

"What are you doing?!"

"No, what _are _you doing?!"

"My ship! Makes me captain!"

"They be my crew!"

"That makes you...crewman!"

While the two pirates argued, Drew and Jack approached Link, who saw them from the corner of his eye, setting his attention on them.

"You fought _well_, and are an impeccable swordsman.." Drew told Link. "Is your name actually 'Link'?"

Link nodded in response, confirming it to be true.

Jack crossed his arms. "We saw you take down that crewman. At the very least, you're a skilled fighter."

He hesitated, before asking. "Where do you wish to go from here, if I may ask?"

Link still said nothing, merely pulling something from his pocket.. As Jack and Drew observed what he held before them, they saw that it was some sort of gold _medallion_..

Not long after they recognized the medallion's existence, Link showed the both of them the back of his hand, which had the insignia of the Triforce on it.

Drew studied the symbol, before he shook his head.

"I do not recognize this symbol, though I do not doubt its importance.. It is likely otherworldly.." Drew observed, before looking at Link. "Do you come from this world?"

Link responded by shaking his head, confirming that he _was _in fact not from around here..

Jack looked at Drew, silently asking if he had the same idea. Drew shook his head, wanting to be perfectly sure they could trust him first.

Drew turned to Link, before he offered,

"You _are _welcome to come along with us.. I doubt that you have a ship of your own to traverse these seas. We are leaving for America, and if you wish, can remain on the _Pearl _on its journey to said continent.."

Link looked as if he _really _had something he wanted to say, but he couldn't.. Something _important_..

"Why aren't you talking?" Drew asked Link. "Are you mute?"

Link nodded quickly, rather frustrated with himself that he couldn't just explain what he had to.

"Well then, that is crucial information.." Drew responded, going into thought now. "Can.. you _write_?"

Link shook his head once again, before shrugging. This earned a slight sigh out of Drew, before he said,

"Nevermind that now.. Come with us, and we'll figure it all out later."

Link sighed, before he nodded and walked with Jack and Drew back in the _Pearl's _direction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It seemed that with Jones' defeat, the _Dutchman _was no longer in a state of decay. In fact, now it was a rather beautiful vessel, with silky white sails and brown wood…

As they closed in on Motunui, Revan decided to speak with Moana. "Moana, are you alright?"

Moana twiddled her thumbs, as if mentally debating something, before she replied,

"I, uh- _Yeah_.. I'm fine." Moana forced a slight grin.

Revna frowned. "Have you made your decision, if I may ask?"

"I-" Moana began, before sighing. "I will need to speak with my father.. Though most likely, I will have to stay."

Revan nodded, before he looked to the _Dutchman_, which was being towed by the _Pearl_.

"Whether you stay or not...I don't think you should leave without a parting gift." He commented.

"Wh- What do you mean?.." Moana asked with a cocked brow.

Revan motioned to the beautiful ship being towed behind them. "Sparrow and Barbossa both clearly desire the _Pearl_. Perhaps the _Dutchman _would be in better hands with you?"

"Wai- Wha- _Really_!?" Moana asked in shocked glee. Drew, who was leaning against the deck, shook his head with a slight smirk of approval of his own.

"You've well earned it.."

Moana gave Revan a hug, and then Drew.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you! I'll never forget this!" She gratefully said to them.

"No need to thank us for something that you've very well earned a long time ago.." Drew told her, returning the embrace to be polite.

Sparrow grinned. "Best of luck, _Captain _Moana." He added.

Moana gave one final grin, before she looked out in the distance at the familiar island.

"Well.. There it is!" Moana said. "_Home_.."

Jack smiled a bit, before he realized something.

To be honest, Moana's innocence, drive and kindness…

It reminded him of his own daughters…

He hoped she'd remember what he told her when their journey began. He also hoped that she'd have the best life possible. Because she deserved it at this point…

Finally, the _Pearl _reached the shores of Moana's home, and they all stepped off to give a final farewell.

"Well.." Moana began, using her right hand to reach over to her left arm, not sure what to say. "I guess this is goodbye.."

"Not necessarily.." Drew told her, before he reached into his utility belt and gave Moana something.. It appeared to be a device of some sort.

"What.. is this?" Moana curiously questioned as she studied the device.

"That is a communicator.." Drew informed. "Should you _ever _require my or any of our presence again.. Just use this. With this, you'll always be able to communicate with us.."

Moana looked at the communicator with a smile, before she put it away and gave him a hug once again. She soon pulled away, though she twiddled her thumbs once again, before biting her lip.

"I, uh-" Moana began nervously, before she just gave a brief look of sudden confidence. "Oh, _kainō_.." She spoke in her native language, before out of nowhere, she kissed Drew on the lips, much to everyone's shock.

Drew widened his eyes, though he didn't move a single inch. Moana soon pulled away, before with one last smirk, she shrugged and nervously said,

"'Follow your heart', right?"

Sparrow smiled at that. "I always knew she had a thing for him..."

He turned to Gibbs. "Make sure you get that rum."

Gibbs rolled his eyes, and walked off to make good on the wager they made…

Drew was still in shock. He wanted very much to smile and reciprocate the feelings somehow.. However, something within him, a pain within his heart, told him not to..

"Farewell.. Moana." Was all Drew said, before he stepped back onto the _Pearl_, leaving Moana slightly hurt, but with feelings of understanding.

Jack frowned, but decided to keep his mouth shut. It wasn't his place to speak right now…


	13. Chapter 13, Reunion

It was quiet…

South Park was in _ruins_. Only a few buildings were intact. Smoke and fire covered much of the town. Bodies were everywhere. Palpatine's armies of Shokan, Esoterica and Tarkata had virtually destroyed the town. So many landmarks; the school, the shopping centers, the park, they were all shattered remains of their former selves.

The Sacking had killed half of South Park's population. And the other half simply didn't have the infrastructure to survive. The Military and relief agencies were the ones in charge right now. Because there was no longer a town to save. Just a traumatized remnant…

"Oh God.. Oh no, oh _fuck_.." Kenny panted as he ran in the direction of what was once Stan's house. The house wasn't completely leveled, but it was almost unrecognizable at this point..

All the irreplaceable items that had once rested inside, including some of the relics of their youth, as well as photographs, were all destroyed.. Never to be replaced.

From Stan's old Toolshed superhero costume, to pictures of him and Wendy together when they were in elementary school, to more recent and most important pictures of him, Kenzi, and his family.

All were burned in the fire that engulfed his childhood home..

And now here Kenny was, rushing towards the structure in a panic, hoping to whatever entity he could that his best friend and family was still okay somehow..

"Stan? STAN!" Kenny shouted as he started lifting some of the rubble, looking for any sign of life, or even just a _body_..

No response was uttered..

Kenny was panicking _big _time at this point! Sure, he himself was accustomed to death. He died every now and again, but his friends? Their deaths would be _permanent_! So many were already gone..

He was _not _about to lose Stan!

"Come in! This is Grand Admiral McCormick! Pick up!" Kenny commanded over his communicator. It was clear that he did _not _want to waste any time.

"Kenny?" Caesarius asked on the communicator. "Thank God you're alright. Where are you?!"

"Get a rescue team to Stan's house! There's so much fucking rubble here! They could be trapped underneath! We don't have much time!" Kenny explained his dire situation.

"Some are on their way now. But we've got our hands full. We can't spare more than a few paramedics. There...there are so many injured across the entire town..." Caesarius replied.

"I don't care _who _you have to send! I want people here _now _to help me! My best friend and his little girl could be _dying_!" Kenny argued, full of tearful emotion.

"I'm getting a team together. We'll be there momentarily." Caesarius replied.

Kenny hung up and looked briefly at the rubble, taking some deep breaths. He knew it would be futile to try and lift anymore rubble on his own.. He would instead have to wait for assistance.. _They _would have to wait for help, should they be trapped underneath, being slowly crushed..

The clock was _ticking_..

A few agonizing minutes later, several soldiers, a few paramedics, and Caesarius arrived.

"Initiate bio-scans, be careful when removing the rubble, in case..."

"Thank fuck.." Kenny muttered standing up and quickly approached Caesarius. "How fast can we get this rubble cleared up? I don't usually like rushing you or to get emotional like this, but you gotta understand, Sir, I've known that man and his family for almost my _entire _life.."

Caesarius frowned, and nodded. "I understand completely, Kenny. We will get them out within a matter of moments. Let's hope that everyone got out safely, though, and we won't _need _to."

"_MMPH_! AGHH!" They all heard someone's muffled cries from underneath some rubble as they got to work, opening up more opportunity to hear sound.

"Someone's under there!" Kenny widened his eyes, pointing to where the cries had come from. "That sounds like Randy! Get him out of there!"

Caesarius nodded, and immediately rushed over with a soldier. They began to move rocks out of the way.

"Hang on, Mr. Marsh. You're going to be alright." The soldier encouraged, trying to lift Randy's spirits.

"_Arghh_! I.. c- can't feel my _legs_, I-" Randy began to mutter, barely conscious, before all of a sudden a worried jolt of energy surged through his body, him beginning to struggle. "Sh- SHARON! SHELLY! Where are Sharon and Shelly!?" Randy cried out in concern for his family.

"Stan! K- Kenzi! Where are-" Randy began to freak out, taking very unnatural breaths as he struggled in the soldiers' arms.

"Easy. We'll find them, but you have to calm down!" Caesarius said firmly, yet calmly. "We're going to get you all out of this."

Randy looked as if he wanted to respond, but with that, sleep took him.. The pain was simply too much to bear, and the last thing he saw was Kenny and the soldiers digging tirelessly through the rubble, desperately looking for the rest of the Marsh family.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyle, Gwen, Stan, Kenzi, Bridgette, and several others were in the heart of South Park. Kyle was trying her best to help coordinate the rescue attempts, but it was clear there were more people here than the current group of soldiers and relief workers could handle.

Battered after his battle with Palpatine, Stan simply continued to sit on the now damaged sidewalk in silence, holding Kenzi close who had her face buried in his chest. It was clear that she was _tired _and was also hurting pretty bad.. After all, Palpatine had smacked _her _around as well.. A little _girl_!

Stan narrowed his eyes, mentally making a promise to himself. That promise was that Palpatine would one day _pay_! _No _one touches his daughter and gets away with it!

_No one_..

Kyle took a deep breath as she gave orders to a nearby soldier, before she looked down.

"Where are you, Jack?" She asked softly. "We need you, right now. _I _need you, right now..."

Stan heard Kyle's comments, though he said nothing.. He agreed with them, but for some reason, he just didn't feel compelled to say anything..

That seemed to be a very common theme these days. It was almost like one cruel circle: something bad would happen, the town or someone they cared about would get hurt in the process, they narrowly manage to stop the threat, and finally temporary peace is restored, until the inevitable finally happens again.

It was just a constant, ongoing _cycle_!

Stan couldn't raise Kenzi in _this_! His family sure as hell wasn't safe here! His friends-

Stan's thought process was halted when he finally remembered..

"Oh.. my _God_!" Stan exclaimed aloud. "Mom, Dad, Shelly.. They were still at the house! Who knows _what _that part of town looks like after that!"

Kyle's eyes widened. "This is the Empress...come in! Do we have any eyes on what's going on in the southeastern part of town? Please respond!" She said on the communicator.

"Kyle, this is Caesarius, we..." The head of the Military stopped. "We managed to rescue Mr. and Mrs. Marsh-"

"Shelly!" Stan exclaimed, though trying to control his volume so as to not wake Kenzi. "What about _Shelly_?"

There was silence for a few moments, before:

"No don't tell me!" Stan continued before he could even give the inevitable news. "She's _dead_, isn't she? _Isn't _she!?..."

Caesarius replied softly. "I'm sorry, Stan."

Kyle took a deep breath, and threw a rock at a nearby wall, as Stan gently laid Kenzi down and put his hands on the back of his head.

Kyle yelled in frustration, tears starting to form. "Why...why does this keep _happening _to us?!"

She wiped a tear away. Gwen tried to place a hand on her shoulder, but Kyle roughly pushed it away.

"She.." Stan began, almost _too _calmly. "She _told _me something, you know.. Just yesterday. She was supposed to tell Mom and Dad about it today.."

Gwen looked at Stan. "What...did she tell you?"

To be honest, Gwen dreaded the answer.

"Her and her boyfriend, they.. They've been together for quite some time.. His name was John, cool dude.." Stan began to explain, still in that eerily calm tone. "Shelly.. She, uh.. She told me that they were _engaged_.. The wedding was supposed to be a few months from now at Stark's Pond.."

There was silence, before Stan looked to the sky and finished,

"And.. now it looks like even _that _isn't going to happen now.."

Kyle looked down. "Just...just like Drew and _Bebe_."

"Don't.. _mention _them!" Stan uncharacteristically snapped out, startling everyone. He noticed his mistake almost immediately, before he placed a hand over his eyes. "I- I'm sorry, Kyle.. I just-"

"It's _fine_, Stan." Kyle responded, though she didn't sound at all happy. The stress of all this was...just too much.

"It's just.. They didn't _deserve _it, dude!" Stan yelled out. "None of them fucking _deserved _it! Yet they got it, _anyways_! Shelly was a good woman, who's done nothing but accomplish her goals in life! Drew was a God fearing, Christian family man! He fought against crime and the evil that infects this world! So much for his '_God'_.. And Bebe.. Bebe was just like Shelly! A good woman who did what was right for her family, even in the midst of rough times like her pregnancy-"

Stan paused, before a scowl came upon his face. Not at anyone in particular, but at God, the world, _someone_..

"Oh, that's the other thing she told me! She was two months _pregnant_! She was carrying a _kid_, dude!" Stan exclaimed, beginning to break down.

Kyle closed her eyes, and sat down. "Did Kenny tell you what Zillum did to Calvin?"

"_No_.." Stan firmly, yet softly spoke. "And quite frankly I don't _want _to know.. I can see this subject is important to you, though, so.. Please, go on.."

Kyle looked away. "When Jack disappeared, Calvin was trying to help him and Kenny. But...that _monster_, Zillum, he snapped my baby's neck...He _murdered _my son!"

She fell to the ground. "My baby's dead now!"

"Y'know what.. _no_!" Stan exclaimed, beginning to walk in the direction of where their houses were.

"Where are you going?" Kyle asked.

"I'm gonna do what Drew, Jack, hell, _anybody _should have done a _long _time ago!" Stan replied. "Where's Caesarius?"

"He's helping your parents." Kyle replied.

"They're probably at the hospital by now.." Stan talked to himself, before looking up to Kyle once more. "Watch Kenzi.. Me and Caesarius are gonna have a _very _important discussion.."

With that, Stan began to walk off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxsxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside the hospital where Sharon and Randy were being treated, Caesarius was speaking with Raiden and Tyromairon. Things had only gotten _worse_.

The Admiral had just received news that...the other nations of Earth had taken advantage of the chaos in the Empire to invade them! Virtually every nation on Earth had backstabbed them…

They were under attack on three fronts it seemed. Outworld was bearing down on them with the tournament and had sacked their capital. The Dark State was rampaging through their Galaxian territories, and now this…

"You're serious when you say that they've actually betrayed us?" He asked Raiden.

"Earthrealm is in _crisis_.." Raiden began his explanation by stating the obvious. "I remember only _one _other time in its history that it ever reached this extent.. It was millennia ago."

Caesarius looked at Raiden. "What happened? How did Earthrealm escape such catastrophe?"

"Earthrealm's _warriors_, and the Elder Gods.." Raiden answered simply. "Millenia ago, the Earth was interlocked in a 10 year war with the Netherrealm's forces.. You know Quan Chi. It was _he _who was behind those initial invasions. Well, him and _one _other.."

"Shang Tsung?" Caesarius asked. "Shao Kahn?"

"Far _worse_.." Raiden confirmed, now having Caesarius' undivided attention. "Shinnok, a former Elder God. He was cast down from such power when he attempted to overthrow them by becoming the One _Being_.. His attempts to become as powerful as the One Being _failed_, and the Elder Gods' combined might was no match for Shinnok alone.."

Raiden paused, before continuing the story.

"Shinnok's punishment was that he had to reside in the Netherrealm, _forever_.. While in the Netherrealm, Shinnok met the sorcerer, Quan _Chi_.. There was a powerful relic that Shinnok once possessed, one that I am _certain _you've seen before.."

Caesarius nodded. "The amulet..."

"Yes.." Raiden nodded. "Shinnok made a _deal _with the sorceror that if he could retrieve his Amulet, and if he could aid him in escaping the Netherrealm, he would allow the sorcerer to share in the ruling of Earthrealm, as his apprentice."

"What Shinnok was _not _prepared for, however, was the cunning _wit _of Quan Chi.. The sorcerer _gave _him an Amulet alright, but it was an exact _duplicate_, while Quan Chi himself retained the _original_.."

Caesarius looked down. "Shinnok paid the price, I assume, for trusting a duplicitous being like Quan Chi?"

"In time, he _did_.." Raiden said. "It took 10 years of fighting, but with the might of the Shaolin, Lin Kuei, and even _Shokan _forces at the time, we were eventually able to outmatch a war that was weighed _heavily _against us.. Only through the heart and inner strength of Earthrealm's mightiest heroes, did we succeed.."

Caesarius thought for a moment. "Perhaps that can happen again. The Shaolin, Lin Kuei, Jedi, Avengers, and the Military are formidable forces. Perhaps we can do it again. But right now, I am concerned we are losing the war."

"Do not lose faith yet, Admiral." Tyromairon replied. "The odds may be against us, but that does not mean underdogs are always defeated."

"Hmph.." Raiden slightly chuckled, talking to Caesarius. "You remind me so _much _of the Great Kung Lao.. All those years ago, he once voiced similar concerns to me. All I could do was to assure him to keep fighting and push forward, and just a few years later? The final Netherrealm armies had fallen back to their crater of a realm.."

Caesarius nodded, before he spoke. "We shall not give in, then. Not until Earth, Cyrannus, Galaxia, and all other realms are free of evil..."

"That's the correct attitude to possess.. You have all the traits of a great _warrior_.." Raiden complimented. "Always remember this Cyrannian, I understand that not _all _in this realm will agree with my decisions, or even _like _me. However, I've been the Protector of Earthrealm since its very _creation_.. I make no other judgement than the one I feel is best for Earthrealm as a whole. All I ask is that when I give a suggestion, please hear what I have to say.. The Lin Kuei in _particular _doubted my methods in the Great Netherrealm War, but it was with my strategies that those brave warriors were able to carve the path to freedom and success."

"Don't forget that said war was also the beginning of the alliance between Earth and Cyrannus." Tyromairon reminded Raiden. "We were one of the strongest allies of Earthrealm towards the end of the Great Netherrealm War. I am glad the alliance has been resurrected. I also have no intention of letting it be broken by these invaders."

"Don't expect me to forget, Tyromairon.." Raiden almost jokingly spoke, which was uncharacteristic of him. "You of all beings should know my memory is sharp. Your people and their deeds on Earthrealm's behalf have _never _been forgotten."

"It almost seems like it was no accident Carandial and I arrived here all those years ago..." Caesarius mused. "We had no idea this was our realm's oldest ally..."

At that moment, Tyromairon noticed Stan approaching.

"Stanley Marsh.." Raiden greeted. "I sense there is much on your mind. Why have you come here?"

Stan approached the trio, before looking at the hospital in the distance. Before he got to the point, he wanted to be sure of something first.

"Are my Mom and Dad okay?" Stan asked Caesarius.

Caesarius nodded. "They're stable. They'll be alright."

"And what about Shelly?" Stan added. "Where is Shelly's body?"

"She's at the morgue, with...most of the other casualties..."

Stan could only sigh, looking down with utmost anger and disgust.

"Jesus.." Was all Stan could mutter in that moment.

"This loss weighs upon you heavily.." Raiden observed. "As it has many others.. This _cannot _go on! Outworld's violations _must _be punished!"

"That's _exactly _why I'm here!" Stan finally made it known, looking directly at Raiden, then Tyromairon, and finally at Caesarius. "For too long we've allowed these assholes to harm citizens of Earthrealm. And for _what_!? Because we fear their power!? Because we- we can't _stop _them? Well _bullshit_! I bet we _can _stop them! We just fear what price we'll have to pay to get it _done_!"

Stan paused his rant momentarily, before he added on,

"I was a soldier once, y'know! You know that full _well_, Caesarius.. Kenny especially does! And though he hasn't come out and said it directly to you like I am now, I'm sure he'd _agree _with me! No, it's not just a matter of going in guns blazing! But y'know what? It's about doing _more _than cowering in a goddamn corner while more of our friends _die_!"

Caesarius looked down, thinking. "Stan, you are aware that it's not just Outworld and the Dark State we have to worry about. Do you understand that the nations of this world are attacking our people as well? If we are to survive as a realm, we need to unite. I know you, and many of your friends opposed the Empire once, I just want to make sure you understand that our enemies include much our own planet now."

"Damn them to Hell." A voice growled.

Stan turned to see Kyle approaching. "Caesarius, when Thanos and Outworld are dealt with, I want you to bring the backstabbing traitors down. We gave them a chance for peace, but they repaid us with death and betrayal."

"Look, if we're gonna bring the _fight _to these assclowns, then you're _gonna _need the help of the smartest person currently in South Park.." Stan pointed out.

Caesarius cocked a brow. "Go on..."

Stan walked forward a bit, watching as an ambulance brought in more people who needed immediate medical attention, before he elaborated,

"How else do you think Drew got so damn intelligent in a reasonable time? Who do you think he _trusted _in helping him forge the contingency plans against the Dark State?" Stan looked to everyone, before finishing, "Why do you think he trusted _me _in giving them to you in his will?"

Caesarius looked at Stan for a moment. "Very well. What information do you have on our opponents? What is going to save our Empire and its citizens? Whatever information you may have, we require it, and we require it soon. The clock is ticking. This may be our last hope."

Stan knew this full well, and replied without missing a beat,

"All information will be acquired in good time, Caesarius.. But, here's what I know. Thanos, the most deadly that is capable of a _direct _attack on us right now.."

Stan pulled out his phone and showed everyone what was on the screen.

"Don't worry.. I've restructured the phone's internal wiring and hardware, and have also made _damn _sure that it is untraceable.. By the government, by police, by the smartest of hackers.. No one is getting this information.." Stan pointed out, so as to extinguish any potential questions about why such an important plan was on his phone.

Looking at the phone screen, they saw what appeared to be an image of Thanos himself, albeit a very low quality one.

"No one's ever gotten a clear picture of him before, so this was all we could do for now.." Stan explained.

Sure enough, there was all the possible information on Thanos right there. From his estimated height, weight, strengths, weaknesses.. Anything that was currently _known_.. His weaknesses were a clear sore spot in the contingency, as no one could really decipher a true weakness to him, even Stan.

"Okay, look.." Stan began. "So Thanos has been rumored to have been talking with the Dark State again, right? Well see according to _Thor_, he hasn't heard from his blacksmith ally, Eitri, for _quite _some time.. He went to investigate himself, but he wasn't where he usually worked.. Rumors say that Thanos _may _be connected in some way.. Not many can kidnap an Asgardian so easily. It would have to take someone with.. _extreme _power."

Caesarius looked down, deep in thought. "Thanos has been sighted in that sector before. In fact, it is not far from New Asgard, which was the last place we sighted the Dark State armada. Perhaps...we could corner him there, or at least somewhere nearby..."

"I.. wouldn't be so hasty." Stan warned, subtly hinting that there was more to his information.

"Why?" Tyromairon asked Stan.

"Alex Pearson.." Stan cryptically began. "A true friend, and the leader of the Avengers. Are you.. _aware _of their first days in this town? Jack, Drew, and Alex? Have you heard any stories?"

Caesarius nodded. "Alex was Jack's second in command, and one of the most famous leaders of the Third World War. But I hear he was also really close friends with Jack. We've tried to contact him, but..."

He stopped. "Are you saying that…?"

"You tell me." Stan responded, before continuing with his explanation. "Are you aware of what Alex has reported to the Avengers? Just late last month? It was a.. _late _discovery, but one that threw everyone in the Avengers for a loop! Alex knew what the Space Stone was capable of.. He took it from a former Joker minion by the name of 'Umberto'.. He kept the Stone hidden away, so that no one could ever get their hands on it. For its power could be _devastating _if put in the wrong hands.."

"Where are you going with this?" Raiden curiously asked.

"Have any of you heard from Jack about the time he had his first date with Kyle? Or, should I say _double _date with Drew and Bebe? Remember anything strange about that day?" Stan questioned.

"The Infinity Stones..." Kyle realized suddenly. "That was the Space Stone that they found, but Alex also had a necklace of other stones. Could...they have been the _other _Infinity Stones?"

"_Exactly_.." Stan smirked. "You always were the smartest one in class, Kyle. Guess I.. decided to show my smarts later, I dunno." He chuckled slightly at the end.

"The _Infinity _Stones.." Raiden widened his eyes the slightest bit. "I.. haven't heard those words for _ages_.. It was before _even _Onaga's rule of Outworld. A Centaur General wanted to take over all the realms, starting with Outworld. Onaga called upon Earthrealm's aid, a very _uncharacteristic _decision, but it was one of desperation. The Centaur used one Stone at a time, of his choice, to level Outworld cities with trivial _ease_.. And he _would _have won too! If not for.. _one _factor."

Tyromairon looked at Raiden, knowing full well what he was talking about.

"What factor was that?" Stan questioned, he himself completely curious about the Infinity Stones' true origins.

"The Centaur had no physical _protection _when using the Stones.. A _holding _device or _barrier _if you will. Being exposed to that power for so _long_, one day the Centaur just.. _died_. It was reported to us that he suffered cardiac arrest while in his sleep. For the power of the Stones built within him more and more and _more_.. Until one day, his body could just take no _more_. He was strong. Stronger than even _Onaga _it has been debated. But his greed and power, as well as his lack of _knowledge _of the Stones.. eventually cost the Centaur General his _life_."

"Even the strongest will fall if they use the Stones too much. A human would be killed immediately if they used the power of the stones..." Tyromairon added. "If Thanos intends to use the Stones, it will likely be for one, decisive victory."

"Not.. _necessarily_." Stan pointed out, coming to the realization with wide eyes just as he said that.

"What do you mean?" Kyle asked him.

"Remember what Raiden said? About the Centaur using the Stones with his bare _hands_? Well, he mentioned that he wasn't _protected_, right?"

"That's correct." Raiden confirmed.

"That blacksmith...perhaps Thanos coerced him into making some kind of protection?" Tyromairon suggested.

"_Exactly_!" Stan exclaimed, glad that everyone saw what he did. "If we find this blacksmith, we find _Thanos_! Or at least, information that can help us find out how to _stop _him!"

"For now, I think it best that we gather the rest of those Infinity Stones _before _he does." Raiden said. "Now _where _did Alex Pearson keep his necklace?"

Everyone looked to Kyle, as she was the only one present who was most likely to know.

"He kept them on New Asgard." Kyle replied.

Caesarius took a deep breath. "The Third Fleet is in that sector. They can retrieve the stones within the hour. Once there, they can deliver them to Earth."

"Are you _certain _that Thanos hasn't already stopped by?" Stan asked Caesarius. "Er, well _no_.. He wouldn't be _that _direct.. He'd most likely try to- Oh no!"

"What?" Kyle asked, her eyes widening in concern.

"They'd probably send someone _in _there! A _spy _if you will. They have some of the sharpest minds the universe has ever known.. Now, while this is merely a _theory _at the moment, answer me _this _question.." He said to no one in particular, before asking,

"Do you _really _think they'd launch a direct attack that would cause a ruckus with a full scale _Fleet _guarding that vicinity?"

Caesarius cocked a brow. "The Third Fleet is over one hundred ships strong. As far as we can tell, it would take half of the Dark State's military to challenge that force. However, that's only as far as we can tell..."

"Right, and if they drew any attention? Suspicion would be through the _roof _at that point! Those Infinity Stones? They'd be taken away.. _Far _away. Only delaying Thanos' plan even _further_.. They're smarter than we _realize_, gentlemen.. And, _Kyle_." Stan couldn't help but finish with a slight grin.

Kyle rolled her eyes. It seemed she could never escape someone saying something like that, though now it was kinda scientific fact that she was, indeed, a girl.

Caesarius was about to comment, when he received a message on his communicator. His eyes widened.

"Thor just sent an urgent communique...Alex and his family...they were just murdered! The Stones are gone!"

"_Goddammit_!" Stan shouted, trying his hardest to not _hit _something. "See this- this is what I'm _saying_! We gotta stop acting like _pussies_, and we gotta bring the fight to _them_! We do it _strategically_, but we sure as hell don't relent! We _have _to find Thanos, before he gets _ahold_ of that Reality Stone! If he _gets _that Reality Stone.."

Stan shook his head.

"It's _over_, dude.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack looked out over the ocean. The _Pearl _was within a day's travel to the west coast. They would arrive shortly…

"I can't believe we're going back..." Jack said with a sigh. "After being away for so long..."

Drew took multiple deep breaths, knowing full well that they were mere _miles _away from the West Coast of the US..

A place he hadn't been for _years_..

The whole _thought _of seeing everyone again _terrified _him! An emotion he didn't carry _often _these days! Just to face them, and to explain that he faked his own death to leave his life behind..

There was simply no way to _defend _that without sounding like a prick!

What was worse is he had _daughters_! What kind of father leaves them _behind_!?

Still pale, Drew frantically walked towards the lower deck, where all his 'luggage' so to speak was. He... He felt like this had to be done.

Jack was about to ask where he was going, when he spotted something on the horizon. "What is _that_?" Barbossa asked, after observing the distant shape on the horizon.

Jack was about to reply, when he stopped. "It's an American _Battleship_, but why is it out here?" He asked aloud. The west coast had voted in favor of the Empire, so why was a US ship this far from home?

"Can I borrow that?" He asked Barbossa for the spyglass.

Drew immediately noticed Jack tense up after observing the distant ship.

"What is it?" Drew felt obligated to ask, trying to make sure they weren't about to come under attack or something.

"That ship is guarding an _invasion _fleet!" Jack said.

"We _don't _attack them!" Drew commanded. "We go _home_.. They can be dealt with later. I don't want to get dragged into a war! I despise anything and everything about them.. If they attack us, we defend ourselves, but we _won't _be the aggressor!"

Jack was about to reply, before he noticed something else. The coast of California was finally in sight, and the transports were heading right for it.

Jack narrowed his eyes. "I gave these countries a chance to be independent, and this is how they repay us..." He snarled. "By attacking us?!"

"Wait.. you did?" Drew questioned with a cocked brow. He had clearly missed a _lot _while he was away.

"Yes, I allowed the nations of the world, every one of them, to vote on if they wanted to be independent or remain with the Empire. Most nations voted for independence, but the western states, Germany, and several other countries remained with the Empire. And now, it looks like President Gordon is trying to take those states back..."

Drew could only sigh, seeing the US ships getting closer to the coast.

"Okay, Jack.. I'll help. _Just _this once! And _no _killing! If you kill anyone, I stop helping."

Jack looked at Drew. "It's not your people who are facing invasion." He said curtly.

"The Justice League doesn't kill.." Drew responded with narrowed eyes. "That includes _you_."

"You're right," Jack replied. "They don't. But I am not just a member of the Justice League. I am the Emperor of the Dilanian Empire. I have a duty to protect my people. Do I want to kill? No. But I will protect my people. You wouldn't understand because you don't know war like I do. How am I to explain to the people who voted to remain with my Empire that I didn't protect them when I could have?"

"You can still _protect _them without resorting to murder.." Drew tried to reason with him. "Yes, they have weapons, but didn't Davy Jones' crew _also_? In the end, they are just people, and those guns and ships are just mere _technology_.. All technology can malfunction and cease to work. You just gotta be.."

Drew reached into his utility belt, pulling out a weird device no one had seen before.

"_Creative_.." Drew finished.

Jack looked at him, before taking a deep breath. He was about to reply, when there was a sound of thunder in the distance.

"Are they attacking us?" Sparrow asked frantically, rushing to the steering wheel. Jack pulled up the spyglass again.

"Looks like you're lucky, because we won't have to intervene here..." He said to Drew.

"No luck _involved_.." Drew narrowed his eyes, putting the device away. "What I just had in my possession was called a _Disruptor_. What you do is you aim it at any form of technology, from a television, a radio, to even a _gun_.. What it does when you fire is it completely deems it _useless_! The gun would jam, and they would have no ammo to kill you with. From there, it's just a matter of a melee confrontation."

Jack nodded. "And you just disabled that ship..." He realized.

"Precisely.." Drew confirmed. "No lives lost, and _no _warfare.."

"Tell that to the Imperial ships that are closing on the invasion fleet..." Jack replied. "They don't know the enemy battleship is now disabled."

Drew pulled out the Disruptor, before offering it to Jack.

"Wanna give it a shot?" Was all Drew asked.

Jack looked at Drew. He pushed the Disruptor away, and took out his communicator. "All Imperial ships, this is Emperor Anderson. That battleship is disabled. I want those ships captured, but no lethal force unless it is absolutely necessary."

Drew put the Disruptor away in silence, before he walked towards the bow of the ship, looking out in the Ocean alone.

"I am not going to risk something that could protect my people from Outworld or the Dark State." Jack said to Drew as he walked towards the bow.

"Your decision, Anderson.." Drew said, as he continued looking out in the distance. "But.. answer me this."

Jack sighed, and motioned for Drew to continue.

Drew looked at Jack, before asking him,

"Emperor of Dilania or Justice League member? Which are you?"

Jack froze. He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. "I have a duty to protect my people. And I'm going to do that as both. I'm not going to choose one over the other."

"If you're going to kill, then that is your personal life decision. But it doesn't _belong _here in the Justice League. I won't tolerate that.." Drew made it known, now putting his cowl on in full Batman attire once again.

"I kill when there's no other choice." Jack replied. "If I'm at war, I'm going to kill. But that is the only time I will. And I won't tolerate anyone telling me how to fight wars that my people are involved in."

"Shouldn't it be our job _as _a League to prevent war at any and all costs?" Batman asked him. "Why _do _people need to die? Because it's easier? Many times throughout history, being more passive has shown to net you better results. Gandhi, Martin Luther King Jr., and those are just the ones from last _century_.. It was a struggle, but in the end, their desires were met. No bloodshed from their side.. They didn't have to kill anyone."

"Ever heard of Munich?" Jack asked simply. "That was when people followed the passive route. It only delayed an _inevitable_ conflict that left sixty million dead. Or, do you know what would have happened if we didn't use the atomic bombs on Japan? Or didn't go to war with Cartman? We had no choice but to use force in those conflicts."

"You make very good points.." Batman said, looking as if he was conceding the argument. "The only problem with your logic is that Munich and the bombing of the Japanese came at a time where Replicators weren't even a _thought_.. With a device that can create anything? That gives you infinite opportunities. For murder, _or _for just the opposite. You may say that I 'don't understand', but no, believe me.. I _do_. Perhaps not in a full scale war like you, but definitely in my time with the League Of Assassins, and even to a _lesser _extent as a mere _boy_. Even still there is just _so _much about my life that you don't _know_.."

Jack looked at Batman. "If someone harms my family, I'm killing them, and _anyone _who tries to stop me. Justice League be damned. I have a duty to find a non-lethal solution to these things, but I also have a duty to do more than just beat up a few assholes, put them away, only for them to break out again and kill more people."

Batman looked to Jack from the corner of his eye, before he responded simply,

"Then you've chosen your path.. _Emperor_."

"Then you have chosen your's." Jack replied. "Drop me off at that port and find another country to land in."

"So you would allow the rest of the crew to go without rest and food? Not very _noble _of you, _Emperor_." Batman jabbed.

"There's no room for nobility when you're not given a choice." Jack replied. "I fought side by side with you, I've sailed halfway around the world with you. But I won't have you undermine my duty to my people. So, I give you a choice. If I leave, then the Justice League is forbidden from operating in Imperial territory, regardless of what's going on. You want to enforce the law, you follow that. I don't want to do this, but you leave me no choice. I won't kill unless there's an existential threat. But if you don't let me defend my people, then I don't want you in my Empire."

"You both flex your power too much and have missed the entire point." Batman said. "Last I checked, the Justice League was not _your _team.. Not _mine_. But _all _of ours. You think you can call all the shots? Not _this _time. I'm not the same student who you once met those years ago, Jack.. You have absolutely _no _idea.."

"If this is all of our team, then surely we should get a _choice _in how we each respond to a problem? You don't want to kill? That's fine, but don't force us all to operate by that logic, especially when some of us don't, and never had that choice in many of our battles."

Batman merely shook his head.

"This is a most shaky situation, seeing as the Justice League's 'official' rules haven't even been _established_ yet. As far as I'm concerned, this will be a democracy. We'll vote on the killing/no killing thing when we hold our first meeting. If it passes that you can kill.. then so be it. But if it _doesn't_.." Batman looked to Jack. "You will _not _remain on this team if someone purposely dies by your hand."

"And if it comes to that, you won't have to _worry_." Jack replied.

As the ship neared a dock, Jack stopped. "You're still the same Drew I knew all those years ago...Just as annoying, self righteous, and stubborn, but at least you have had the luxury to make that choice to not take lives..."

Batman suddenly scowled, before he got into Jack's face.

"_You're_ talking to _me _about luxury!? What about _your _childhood!? Let's discuss _that_! Do you not _remember _what all I've lost in my life!? My childhood was utter _hell_.. My father beat me and my siblings day after day! He did horrible things to my mother! We were dirt _poor_! We fought for scraps just to _survive_! Your sorrow came later in life, while for _me_!? It's been carried with me my _entire _life! You think I have a _luxurious _lifestyle!?"

Batman then took many deep breaths.

"Then you're just a damned _fool_!"

"Guys, calm down..." SpongeBob began, but Jack cut him off.

"Let me ask you something, Batman," He snarled. "Do you think I wanted any of the wars I've fought in? Do you think I wanted to take those lives? To tear apart families, level cities, and leave behind a path of destruction? Do you think I enjoy killing?! Do you think I don't see both the faces of those I've beaten in combat, _and _the ones who trusted me to get them home safely, to their families?! Do you know how many of my soldiers died under my command?! Do you know how many..."

Jack took a deep breath. "Do you think I don't _know _that I might be killing someone's Kyle or Kylie? Well guess what! I do! At least you've never had to make that choice, and live with it your entire life! Because I do! I hate killing, but you know what, that's the only way problems like Outworld or the Dark State, groups you had the _luxury _of never having to face directly in combat?! It wasn't your daughter who was captured by the Joker and traumatized. It wasn't your daughter who was at Darkseid's mercy. It wasn't your fault that people like Thrawn and Rommel died in your wars! It was mine! You defended a town, and could afford to choose to kill or not. But I led an Empire, and I didn't have that _luxury_!"

Batman was silent. He merely looked down off the edge of the ship, before he calmly responded,

"Jack.. I'm about to tell you something that I've never told _anyone _before.. Not Stan, not Kenny, not Bebe, not Kyle, not even my own _mother_.."

Jack looked at Batman, before nodding for him to continue. He wiped a tear away, before taking a deep breath, trying to calm down.

"Truth is, Jack.. My childhood gets even _worse_. You remember me telling you that my father killed my brother?"

Jack looked at Batman for a moment, his eyes widening a bit.

"Well, to cope with the loss, and.. also to help put food on the table for my mother and sister, I.." Batman took the cowl off, revealing a totally _shaken _expression. He hadn't ever talked about this before, and tried to keep this part of his past _well _hidden..

"I was a _murderer_, Jack.." Drew confessed. "I.. was _in _a street gang, and I killed others for money and also got into turf wars.."

Jack froze, he looked at Drew with widened eyes. Now...it all made sense..

That was the reason Drew wouldn't-

_Couldn't _kill…

"I.. _remember _one occurrence." Drew began, though was unable to cry due to Ra's practically rendering him unable to. "It was.. just a frail old _woman_! An elderly _woman_, Jack! Did I have second thoughts? _Yes_! But I didn't _care_! The other members were watching me! They dealt harshly with 'weak links' and my family was just so _hungry_! I-" Drew paused with a tremble.

"I _shot _her, Jack.. I shot her _dead_.. I took all her money.."

Jack looked at Drew for a moment. He looked down. "I'm sorry...for everything I said..."

He looked at Drew. "You're a good man, Drew-"

"Yeah?" Drew asked skeptically. "Well tell that to the old woman's _family_! I bet they were _devastated_! They probably think about her every _day_.. I guess I fucking _deserve _it, right!? By having Bebe die? Do I _deserve _it!? I guess this is karma getting revenge for all the _wicked _shit I've done! _Had _to do! You have _no _idea, man.. My childhood was.. it was _terrible_! It molded me into who I was today. It molded me into a sorry excuse of a man who _tries _to be the good guy and fit in, when deep down I know I'm evil for the deeds I've committed.. I resent killing so _much_, because- because I don't want anyone else to suffer like I made _them _suffer! I'm truly and honestly _sorry_, but there's no going back for me.. I can only.. dress in this Batsuit, fight against evil, and hope that one day God can _forgive _me for the vile shit I've done.."

"I've spent too long fighting these wars...I try to convince myself I've done it all for the greater good, but..." Jack added.

He looked down. "You said yourself that no-one's beyond redemption..." He said to Drew. "I'm willing to try and avoid killing, if you are willing to let me do everything else to protect my people. Because they trusted me to protect them. Something...I've done abysmally at..."

"And I _promise _you, Jack.." Drew began, slipping the cowl back on. "They _will _be protected! Every last _one _of them! Just.. _please_. Give this no killing thing a chance.. It doesn't _have _to end in bloodshed. Just one chance. That's all I ask of you."

Jack looked at Drew, before he nodded. The _Pearl _shook a bit as it docked at the port of Los Angeles.

"Come on, let's go home."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Excellent," Thanos commented. The stones were being merged with the Infinity Gauntlet. Now, there was only one Stone to go…

Loki smirked. "Alex was all too willing to give me 'the benefit of the doubt'. It was pathetic really."

"I will admit, your plan of masquerading as a 'reformed Asgardian' was _quite _impressive.." Scar smirked. "The boy was always filled with compassion and forgiveness.. A trait that ended up being his _undoing_.."

Zillum looked at the others. "One to go..." He said with a smirk. "And we will be unstoppable."

"Hmph.. Yes." Ganondorf commented. "'We' _indeed_.."

Thanos glanced at Ganondorf, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Unstoppable..." He mused.

"One of the three are gone. Now, all we need to do is destroy the other two." He added.

"Let us not forget the threats to our everlasting rule venture _far _beyond those two, gentlemen.." Ganondorf reminded, before turning to Scar. "If I'm correct in saying, your nephew still lives, and now is King of the pride _you _have wanted to rule your entire life.. What's stopping him from attempting to finish the job with Imperial aid?"

Scar looked down, as if taking in Ganondorf's words.

Turning to Zillum, Ganondorf continued,

"I understand Anderson is by far the one who has challenged you the most, but let us not forget the presence of Tyromairon on Earth. His power simply _cannot _be ignored.."

"He is no fool," Zillum confirmed. "Believe me, I know that. We also cannot ignore the threat Raiden and his Shaolin present."

"And of course..." Tarkin added. "Outworld."

"That's what I'm trying to say.." Ganondorf nodded. "Even _you _Thanos.. What's stopping all these so called 'heroes' from banding together and pulling an unforeseen strategy out from seemingly _nowhere_?"

As Thanos mulled this over, Ganondorf looked down with a scowl.

"And then of course for me.. There is the _annoyance _of that young swordsman. _Link_…" He growled.

Thanos looked down. "We should be cautious. Underestimating our enemies has proven to be our undoing before. We must proceed carefully."

He looked to his allies. "We should locate the Reality Stone first, and capture it quickly and quietly. Because, until we have all six, there is always that chance, however miniscule, that any of our innumerable enemies could salvage victory at the last moment."

"Any possible leads on where this 'Reality Stone' is being held?" Scar questioned.

"One." Thanos replied. "We intercepted a transmission from the Avengers. They intended to send the stones to different locations, and at different times, to minimize the risk. The Reality Stone was the first to be withdrawn from New Asgard. I think I've uncovered its location."

Everyone's attention was drawn to a very familiar chuckle, as said person walked into the room.

"So predictable.." Lex Luthor commented with a grin.

"Luthor.." Scar acknowledged. "You _came_."

"But of course.." Lex Luthor replied. "I wouldn't miss a chance to meet with my old _comrades_.."

"Welcome back," Zillum greeted with a smirk. "It seems that most of our old alliance has reunited. Any news from Earth?"

"In a manner of _speaking_.." Luthor somewhat cryptically answered. "I'd rather not make small talk.. There's something you need to know

about this 'transmission'.."

"And what is that?" Tarkin asked.

"Think about it." Lex Luthor began to explain. "Have any of us.. _ever _been able to intercept a transmission from the Imperials before? Even the most miniscule?"

The various Dark State leaders looked to each other, thinking it over.

"They're trying to lure us into a trap." Thanos realized.

"Smart you are.." Lex Luthor smirked. "Luckily for you all, I have a plan to make that _backfire _on them.."

Zillum crossed his arms, before thinking. "What is it you suggest we do? The Empire is only strengthening. We may not have another chance to defeat them."

"I could tell you.." Lex Luthor began. "But.. you might not like it."

"At this point," Tarkin commented. "We may not have a choice."

"Already I've bribed local law officials to break out some.. _notable _inmates." Lex Luthor smirked. "The inmates have been well informed of my task for them ahead of time. These inmates include The Joker, Clyde Donovan, and Herbert _Garrison_.."

Zillum looked up. "Are you sure we can trust them? The first two are loose cannons, and I don't know enough about the third..."

"Of course not." Lex Luthor's answer threw them all for a loop.

"Then why did you break them out!?" Scar questioned.

"Simple.." Lex Luthor said with his trademark grin, straightening up his tie. "The Joker feeds off of chaos. If he knows that there's a possibility of the Batman being there, then believe me. He'll _show_.. Clyde Donovan has an.._interesting _past with Drew and his now deceased fiancée. All he is ever heard talking about is how he'll 'get his revenge'.."

"And Herbert Garrison.." Lex Luthor added. "Anderson absolutely _despises _him! He wants him _dead_! He is one of the rapists of his whore of a wife, and believe me when I say this: Garrison will show. He's just as psychotic as he ever was, though he might not yet know it.. By himself? He might back out. However, I made sure to supply him with _just _what he needed to bring back his inner demon.."

Lex Luthor threw a picture onto the nearby table. A picture of Mr. Hat..

"The face of pure evil...he'd fit right in with us..." Zillum mused as he looked at the puppet.

"You might be wondering of some of the possible _holes _in my plan: 'Well what if the law officials you bribed snitch on you?'. Well, that's because they're already _dead_. All infected with cyanide poisoning. It looks like a very suspicious accident, yet one that has no possible leads other than they were suicidal."

Lex Luthor paced around, before he continued,

"Another question you may find yourself asking is.. 'Why?'. Why did I choose to release these inmates and send them to the location of the 'intercepted transmission'? That's because I've tasked each of them to attack very different locations, which would require much more Imperial assistance than what has been sent there. With all of them focusing on Joker, Clyde, and Garrison, we'll be able to swoop in and launch an attack of our own.. An attack that will catch them off guard, and one that will be _devastating_."

"And one that will _end _their pathetic Empire once and for all." Zillum added.

"Well.. I'd love to stay and help, but I must get back to LexCorp." Lex Luthor informed them.

"So you're _not _going to lead the assault against them?" Scar asked in confusion.

"You're all smart lads.. You can figure it out." Lex Luthor said. "I supplied you with the perfect plan. _You _just have to execute it. Surely you understand why I can't be involved.. Politics, you know?"

"Well, once this is all over, politics won't matter." Thanos replied. "Thank you for your assistance, Lex. The Empire shall fall. And very soon."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack looked at the reports Admiral Palenix had given him. It seemed that, in his absence, not only had South Park been sacked by Outworld to force Earthrealm into a premature tournament, but that the world had rallied against the Empire…

"Great _Hera_.." Wonder Woman commented at the sight of the landscapes before them. It seemed it wasn't just _South Park _who had suffered enemy attacks. Destroyed buildings, fires in forested areas, and even scattered corpses still not cleaned up after said attacks, laid in the wake of it all.

Jack put the reports down. "I don't understand the people of this planet...I just don't...I gave them what they asked for, and at the first opportunity, they backstab us..."

He chuckled humorlessly. "Man is a fickle creature..."

"I've heard that one before.." Wonder Woman commented with her head down. "Though I see the truth in that, unlike my fellow Amazonian sisters, I still try to at least find the good in them as well.."

"People, in my experience," Sparrow sighed, "are inherently good. You just need to find a way to reach them...The sad thing is most don't try that. They just kill them over it."

"Aye..." Gibbs said in response.

"Best to do what you can, not agonize over what you can't." Barbossa replied.

"I'd like to believe it to be true.." Batman commented, catching the attention of everyone. His cowl was back on, and he hadn't taken it off in quite awhile. "That all men are subject to redemption.. No matter how many sins they've committed.. No matter how evil they're truly portrayed as. Everyone commits atrocities for a reason, but the big question has always been: _why_?"

Jack took a deep breath. "People don't ask that question enough...Especially when they really need to..."

"It's like.. even people like _Clyde_." Batman began, catching Jack's attention especially. "I can grasp at least _some _of the reasons he wanted me dead.. Why he wanted Bebe back. But the question I simply could never figure out is why _did _he act so aggressively? Why was he abusive towards her? Was it caused by something that happened in _his _past as well?"

"As well?" Wonder Woman cocked a brow. "Drew.. What are you saying-"

"We don't always know, but even if we don't, wasting your life on..._petty _hatred and continuation of animosity...as good as it can feel in the moment, will just make you worse in the end..." Jack spoke.

"All this.. _philitoblical_ stuff really makes my head hurt.." Patrick rubbed his head, obviously mispronouncing the word.

"I still remember me first love...It was a dollar...I still miss her..." Mr. Krabs said with a sniffle.

"First it's a dime.. Now it's a dollar.." Squidward rolled his eyes.

"MONEY IS PRECIOUS TO ME, MR. SQUIDWARD!" Mr. Krabs yelled.

"You wouldn't understand because you never had a love for something on that level!" He added.

Thoughts back to his first clarinet as a young squid made Squidward scowl.

"Why I oughta-" Squidward put his arms on his hips, before Batman cut him off,

"You're all missing the point!" Everyone was now silent. "I'm saying if _I _am somehow eligible for redemption after I've _killed _people in gang related activities as a boy, then what makes people like Clyde or _Joker _any different!? Ones that potentially haven't seen the light yet!?"

"Wait.. You've _killed _people!?" Wonder Woman gasped.

Batman looked down.

"I.. had no choice.. It was either join a gang and get my family money, or we starved.. As much as I regret it… _yes_. I _have_.."

"Great Hera.." Wonder Woman looked down, totally stunned.

"Everyone has committed sins. But that doesn't mean that _anyone_," Jack spoke, looking at Drew. "Even people like Cartman or..."

Jack winced, before he said softly. "Mr. Garrison, Mr. Slave or Gerald, are beyond redemption..."

"And.." Batman began grimly. "It appears that Gerald and Mr. Slave will never _get _that chance.."

Batman looked up at everyone.

"All because of the deadliest sin of all: _murder_."

Jack nodded. "And neither did Cartman..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyle hugged Kylie and Amelia as they got off the shuttle from Jurassic Park. She was so glad to have her daughters home. It helped ease the pain and trauma of what was going on a bit more…

A little ways away, Dylan, Billy, and Freddy looked over the destruction that the town had endured…

"I can't…I can't believe this..." Dylan muttered.

He stopped. "No wait...I _can..._" He said angrily.

"I _knew _it!" Billy shouted angrily. "I _knew _this shit would happen! I should have _never _gone on this stupid field trip!"

"Billy.." Freddy put a hand on his adoptive brother's shoulder. "Calm dow-"

"Calm _down_!?" Billy shouted, catching Freddy off guard. "People _died_! I could have _been _here.. I could have lowered the casualty rate! I could have helped _Clark_! I could have.. done _something_.."

"There wasn't anything you could have done."

The kids turned to see Caesarius, Kenny, Stan, and pretty much everyone else had joined them.

"The enemy was too strong." Caesarius continued. "Not you, not the Emperor, no-one could have prevented that attack."

"They easily overwhelmed the Wu Shi Academy as well.." Kung Lao said, holding onto his arm which was still in pain. A notable black eye was also present on his face. "Half of our monks.. _Slaughtered_.. All by Outworld forces.."

"It was truly horrible.." Adia lowered her head with the slight presence of a tear in her right eye.

"Everyone listen up." Raiden audibly said, catching everyone's attention. "These attacks _will _not stop until Outworld is defeated in this final tournament. Luckily the Emperor was _foolish _enough, or should I say _impatient_ enough to barter us a deal of a winner take all tournament. They had nine victories, one more loss would have meant the end of our realm.. Had we won at the time, their streak would have been reset and started over."

"Now that this new tournament is in place, we _only _need to win once!" Raiden explained, raising everyone's spirits in that moment. "However, with this deal comes a _lot _of changes against us..

Firstly, it takes place in Outworld, which has _never _happened before. Secondly, you no longer have to be a resident of Outworld to compete on their behalf. They're allowing anyone and _everyone _they see as a threat to us to compete in Shao Kahn's favor. While this new proposition _sounds _good for us on paper, it makes securing victory _that _much more difficult than it has _ever _been before.."

"What should we do, Master?" Liu Kang asked the Thunder God.

"I have already revealed to you my past choices for competitors against Outworld before the new terms were forced on us. However _now_, I think it's time to update our roster." Raiden explained.

Tyromairon nodded in agreement. "With the loss of the Emperor, we lose one of our strongest competitors. But that doesn't mean there _aren't _those who can fight on Earthrealm's behalf just as effectively."

Raiden held his hand up, catching everyone's attention.

"Someone approaches.." Raiden informed everyone.

Everyone turned, and their vision was met by the bright and burning embers of hellfire. A _very _familiar face had teleported into view.

"Scorpion.." Raiden acknowledged with slightly narrowed eyes.

"_That's _Scorpion?" Adia widened her eyes, asking her Master Liu Kang, who only nodded in confirmation, though didn't take his gaze away from the ninja spectre who wore clad yellow; the colors the Shirai Ryu clan once wore.

"_Raiden_.." Scorpion acknowledged as well in his voice of brimstone. He simply strode forward, showing no signs of hesitation.

"Why have you come here?" Tyromairon asked, stepping between Scorpion and the others. He flanked Raiden. He knew the powers of this spectre, and he knew full well how dangerous he was.

"Out of my way, _Oikoumene_!" Scorpion demanded. "I have come to receive my _payment _from Raiden and the Elder Gods for my services against Darkseid!"

Tyromairon looked to Raiden, and back to Scorpion. This was a tense situation. When Scorpion wanted something, he would take it. Regardless of the casualties or damage he caused.

"Restraint, _Scorpion_!" Raiden warned, which caused Scorpion to growl and clench his fists, which became engulfed in flames. "I have gone to the Elder Gods to request the Shirai Ryu be returned to the realm of mortals! _Just _as I promised!"

"Then _why _are they still not _here_!?" Scorpion demanded, beginning to lose his patience.

"The Elder Gods deemed such an action unworthy and one that showed no justification!" Raiden informed Scorpion.

"_YOU _promised to bring them back! That was the _deal_!" Scorpion yelled.

"No! I _told _you that I would go to the Elder Gods and _request _it! I never _promised _to you their return!" Raiden narrowed his eyes, standing defensively.

"If you are so spineless that you will not stand up to the Elder Gods, then I will receive my payment in _another _way!" Scorpion exclaimed, before unsheathing his sword and prepared to attempt to kill Raiden.

At that moment, a sound eerily familiar to virtually everyone present was heard. The sound of a lightsaber activating.

"Woah, dude!" Stan exclaimed, taken aback by such a sound. At the time, he just assumed it was Darth Vader or Obi Wan or somebody similar.

However, when the owner of the lightsaber stepped forward, they saw it was not someone they recognized. He wore unfamiliar battle armor, a mask, a hood, and a black, billowing cape. The figure strode forward.

"By the Elder Gods..." Tyromairon spoke, recognizing the figure.

Revan was next joined by Wonder Woman who flew in and landed right beside him. She crossed her arms, which caused her wrist guards to clank, also having her trusty golden lasso at her side, showing that she was ready for battle.

Jack Sparrow stepped forward next, pulling out his cutlass, and assuming a defensive stance. Not long after, Link front flipped into view, swinging his Master Sword a few times, before finally finishing with a full spin, displaying the mighty blade and his divine shield in full view.

"Woah..." Kyle muttered in stunned surprise. This...was unexpected to say the least.

"Awesome…" Dylan said, unable to resist grinning at the scene.

"Dude, I'm getting a video of this.." Freddy whispered to his friends, using his phone to film. "This is about to go _viral_.."

Then, _everyone _went silent one more joined the previous four.

"No...way..." Kylie muttered as _he _joined his comrades…

Batman stepped forward alright, and _already _he spotted the many familiar faces he had left behind so long ago.. It took _everything _within him to not show any signs of weakness or emotion.

His _daughters _were both there.. Adia, so _grown _and so _strong_.. She stood there _right _beside Liu Kang. And _Kenzi_.. She had grown so _much_! Biologically, she had to be around 6 years old as far as maturity went!

She was getting so big, and was just as precious as he remembered her..

And yet, he was there for _none _of it!

Stan, Kenny, Kyle.. All of his friends were there, all staring at him in absolute shock. They clearly didn't know it was him, but they knew that he was dressed as his _symbol_..

"Who.. _is _that?" Billy questioned with wide eyes. "That.. that can't be that _one _guy! He's Nightwing now.. _isn't _he?"

"I...don't know..." Kylie began, before going utterly silent.

Billy was about to ask why, but then he saw the reason.

Jack finally stepped into view. The Emperor had _returned_. The _Dark Knight_ had returned. _Hope _had returned.

"So.. this is your _Army_, huh Raiden!?" Scorpion shouted aloud, marching in the Justice League's direction with no fear. "I shall slaughter them _all_, and _you _will be next!"

Jack narrowed his eyes. He activated his lightsaber, and took a deep breath, before looking to Batman for a moment.

Jack nodded. Batman knew instantly what that meant. Jack had accepted the no-kill rule. And he had acknowledged that he was a part of the team. That _they _were a team.

The others looked to Batman, awaiting his word.

Batman narrowed his eyes, before commanding,

"Jack! On me! Revan, Diana! Position 7! Link, behind target! Sparrow, flank him!"

Batman pulled out a batarang and tossed it in Scorpion's direction as a distraction as everyone moved to where they were supposed to be. Jack was standing right beside Batman, Revan and Diana moved to each side of Scorpion, though was out quite a distance, Link utilized his athleticism to roll and dodge any potential projectiles while making his way right behind the spectre, and finally Jack Sparrow obviously flanked Scorpion as he was told.

They were in formation, but of course, as Batman and _all _of them knew, that was only going to be the beginning.. This was no _ordinary _foe..

Jack raised his lightsaber as he and Batman waited for Scorpion to make the first move.

For a split second, everything was still.

"So you have me _surrounded_.." Scorpion observed. "_Impressive_.."

Scorpion suddenly teleported into Hellfire and out of view, taking everyone off guard.

"What in the _name _of-" Batman began in confusion, before the sound of more Hellfire was heard behind him, which everyone now faced.

Scorpion appeared into view once again, now holding his Kunai Spear Chain in his hand.

"But it will only get you so _far_.." Scorpion finished, before he launched his Spear at Batman, which impaled him in the shoulder.

"Aghh!" Batman cried out, before he was yanked forward.

"Get over here!" Scorpion yelled, before he pulled off his mask, which now revealed his true, skull face. As Batman was yanked forward, Scorpion breathed Hellfire out, intending to burn him to ash.

However, Batman yanked the Kunai out from his shoulder and backflipped out of the way just in time, narrowly avoiding being burned alive.

Still holding onto the Spear, Batman caught Scorpion off guard by yanking him forward and sending a kick into his gut, earning a pained grunt from the spectre, before he teleported out of view once again.

Revan looked around, raising his blade defensively. "Watch your six!" He commanded.

Jack tried to use the Force to find Scorpion's position. However, it only gave him just enough warning to block the attack that followed as Scorpion brought his Kunai down, intending to wrap the metal chain around his neck and send him through a death portal that would burn his skin clean off his body.

Now with his mask back on, Scorpion pulled out his sword once again, and held it up, ready for melee battle.

"HYAH!" Link jumped into view, swinging the Master Sword down, intending to bring it through Scorpion's head.

_CLANG!_

The two swords connected, interlocking with one another. Link and Scorpion's blades kept trying to fight their way through any opening they could find, but none was ever truly found.. They appeared to be evenly matched swordsmen.

Finally, however, Scorpion used his magic to send Hellfire up from the ground, burning Link's feet.

"AHH!" Link screamed, before Scorpion used his sword to knock the Master Sword from Link's hand, and punch him many feet backwards to the ground.

Revan rushed forward and swung the lightsaber at Scorpion. Seeing as Scorpion was using a sword, the Jedi master decided to utilize Form II of lightsaber combat, which emphasized dueling.

He sent several rapid, precise strikes against Scorpion. It caught the others, even his comrades in the Justice League, off guard that Revan was able to switch between his normally heavy hitting form that emphasized power, to a far more elegant style of dueling that resembled fencing.

Scorpion was forced backwards, but once again utilized his magic to his advantage. He rose his hand up for just a brief moment, and two large demons from Hell rose from the ground and grabbed one of Revan's arms each.

Scorpion slashed Revan twice with his sword in the gut, before sending a kick into him which sent him flying back many feet just like Link.

Jack narrowed his eyes and sent a torrent of Force Lightning at Scorpion, while yelling, "Diana! Now!"

"Hah!" Diana cried, as she tossed her Lasso at Scorpion, wrapping the ninja spectre up in it. He was even unable to teleport out of it. He sensed it was possible, but some holy force behind this lasso made it _much _more difficult!

"Oi!" Sparrow yelled, leaping and delivering a powerful kick into Scorpion's face, before slashing into his side with his cutlass.

However, a growl emitted from Scorpion, which sent his Hellfire travelling up the length of Diana's Lasso.

"Agh!" Diana yelped in pain, the Hellfire burning her hand and causing her to loosen her grip on the Lasso.

Scorpion took the Lasso off of him, before he took off his mask once again and stood there defiantly, his entire body engulfed in flames.

Jack looked at Batman, before he realized something. He got an idea, and rushed forward, before sending a powerful Force Push at Scorpio\n, before throwing his lightsaber at his opponent's arm. The lightsaber stabbed through Scorpion's shoulder and embedded itself into the wall of a nearby building, temporarily pinning him there.

Batman narrowed his eyes, also realizing something about Scorpion.

"Jack, use the Force and _hand _me that sword over there!" Batman pointed to one of Scorpion's swords which he had dropped on the ground.

Jack used the Force to pull the sword to his arm before he threw it towards Batman, who caught it and twirled it masterfully, just as he had been taught by Ra's and Revan.

Scorpion was still pinned, but he wouldn't be for long. Batman realized he needed to act _now_! Getting too close to him was just _asking _to get burned by some sort of Hellfire magic attack. So trying his luck and testing his skills, Batman threw the sword horizontally towards Scorpion.

It was a direct hit!

The sword's blade connected with Scorpion's neck, which cut his entire _head _off! Scorpion's head fell to the ground, while the rest of his body stayed hanging up, as the lightsaber was still in it.

Sparrow and Diana both retained defensive stances, in case this wasn't over yet. Revan stood up, clutching his torso. He would definitely need medical attention after this. Link tried standing to his feet, but was unable to, as the Hellfire had granted third degree burns on the bottom of his feet! He would need medical attention as well. Link was helped up by Diana and Sparrow, them being careful to not hurt his feet.

"Scorpion is dead.." Raiden observed, confirming that the battle was won.

Batman looked to Jack, who was still looking at Scorpion's dead body. It appeared he had some questions.. Especially after Batman preached the no kill rule to him over and over again.

"Why-" Jack began, before Batman explained,

"He was a spectre, correct? That meant that he, in theory, could never _die_.. In that respect, murder no longer applies to him, since he will be back regardless of the outcome."

Jack sighed. "Loopholes..." He chuckled.

He held up his hand, Force pulling the lightsaber back to his waiting hand. As Scorpion's body fell, it became engulfed in Hellfire, which caused all of the Justice League, and even the spectators to stand defensively once again. However, Raiden and Tyromairon already knew full well what was happening.

"That is merely his resurrection spell taking effect.." Raiden explained. "He is most likely in the Netherrealm as we _speak_.."

Sparrow nodded. "You two alright?" He asked Link and Revan.

"Never better..." Revan chuckled. "That's gonna leave a mark, though..."

Link's response was only looking at Jack Sparrow in silence. It wasn't like he could talk anyways.

"Point taken." Sparrow muttered sheepishly.

Jack turned to the spectators.

He could see so many different emotions there. Joy, shock, hope, happiness. It felt like he had been away for a lifetime, but in reality, it was a mere week…

"Okay, I guess I'll be the one to say it.." Kenny began. "That was fucking cool!" He laughed.

"Oh, I thought you were gonna like.. ask who they were and stuff?" Stan asked Kenny.

"Oh yeah. That too!" Kenny added.

"We're the Justice League..." Sparrow responded simply.

"Justice League?" Freddy asked, stopping his video, and looking at his friends. "What is that, like.. a ripoff Avengers superhero team or something?"

"We're not a mere '_superhero_' team, kid.." Batman narrowed his eyes, letting it be known to Freddy. Freddy backed up slightly with a gulp, before chuckling nervously.

"Heh, r- relax! Just kidding! You're awesome, Batman!" Freddy corrected.

"That isn't what I'm concerned about.." Batman shook his head, before stepping back once again.

Freddy widened his eyes, and whispered to Dylan and Billy,

"Dude.. I know Batman was always grumpy and shit, but when I hear _this _Batman talk to me, well.. I think he kinda _means _it.. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, there _is _a noticeable difference in this Batman's attitude compared to the last one.." Billy observed, eyeing Batman both with suspicion and awe.

Kyle walked forward a bit. Jack's eyes immediately fell on her. The two looked into each other's eyes, before they embraced. There was no crying. They were both calm.

It was just contentedness and happiness.

"I'm sorry, everyone. I'm so sorry..." Jack said softly.

"Apology is unnecessary.." Raiden spoke first. "All that matters is you've returned, and at the perfect time at that.."

Jack looked at Raiden. "The tournament?" He guessed.

"Yes. However.. As you may notice, South Park has recently fallen under attack at the hands of Outworld." Raiden motioned to the now destroyed town of South Park all around them. "Shao Kahn is behind the attack, and has forced our hand into changing the stipulations of the tournament."

"What 'stipulations'?" Batman questioned, crossing his arms and preparing to memorize all of the details that would be bestowed upon everyone.

Raiden told the whole story again, as well as what rules Shao Kahn wanted in place. Everyone was present, so it was the perfect time to explain all that he knew regarding the situation.

Not only did he explain the tournament, but also just how much was at stake. If they lost this tournament, it would be over.

"We won't let him win." Jack said firmly. "We can win. And we _will_. There is no other way."

"That is why I've called everyone here." Raiden explained. "So that we can discuss who all will be competing in the Mortal Kombat tournament.. in _Outworld_."

"Who have you chosen?" Revan asked.

"While it is important we choose the very best to fight against Shao Kahn, it is _also _important that some remain here to defend Earthrealm from other outside attacks. The Dark _State_, for instance." Raiden reminded.

"I'm a good soldier," Kenny spoke. "but I ain't gonna stand a chance against Shao Kahn. For obvious reasons, I'll stay behind and look out for any Dark State bullshit."

"Someone's also gotta keep an eye on my family while I'm gone." Jack added with a slight smile.

"You can count on me.." Kenny smiled in return. "Emperor."

"I.." Stan began. "can't leave Kenzi behind. I have potential with these weird spider powers, but.. I'm just not to that point where in confident in my abilities."

Batman looked at Stan with absolute awe. He was _impressed _with how well he had kept his promise to him, and how great of a father he seemed to be to Kenzi.

Perhaps.. it was meant to be that way.

Batman took a deep breath, before he spoke up to change the very touchy subject in his mind,

"Who else.. should keep guard on Earth?"

"I know Clark and Billy are more than capable of holding their own against the Dark State." Jack added with a slight smile.

"We will stay here.." Clark grinned.

"And kick the Dark State's ass if we have to!" Billy added with a smirk.

Batman observed the two boys. He hadn't seen _any _of them before.. But it would be most essential to get to know them a bit more later on. They treated these two middle schoolers like they had a large amount of power. What power they _contained_, Batman wasn't quite sure of just yet..

"That brings me to who I think should venture to Outworld." Raiden spoke up, catching everyone's attention now.

"I have called Sonya Blade and Jackson Briggs back from Edenia, away from that fruitless militaristic mission. They are elite warriors, and are more than capable of fighting against Outworld. Another notable choice I've made are Johnny Cage. Don't be fooled by his immature and unfunny nature-"

"Hey!" Johnny Cage exclaimed, offended.

"Boom roasted." Sparrow snickered.

"Dead meme." Dylan sighed.

"-for Johnny Cage is a hero, who in time will realize his true potential. He wins fights, and though overconfident at times, will ultimately realize what is right."

Johnny Cage bowed, giving a dirty look to Jack Sparrow.

"I don't wish to take too much longer, as I'm sure many of you wish to train and prepare for what is to come, as well as clean up the destruction of this city. So with that, I will quickly run through the rest of the Earthrealm warriors who were chosen." Raiden began to explain.

Everyone waited in anticipation as he sounded off names,

"Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Sub-Zero, Smoke, Revan, Jack Anderson, Batman, and.." Raiden looked over at Adia, who was standing there, frozen. She wasn't sure if she would even be chosen, considering her previous actions.

She regretted ever _speaking _to that 'Damashi'!

"Adia.." Raiden confirmed, which caused the lioness to perk up. This caught Batman's attention, as he widened his eyes in shock.

His.. _daughter_!? She was going to fight in Outworld against Shao Kahn's forces!?

"You have much potential within you, and your training has shown massive evolution. Your rise to the mastery of kombat has only been replicated by Liu Kang. And even then.. You still have much to show off." Raiden explained, which earned a bow from Adia.

"Th- Thank you.. Master Raiden!" Adia gratefully said. "I will _not _fail you."

Batman still stood there in silence. He couldn't just _stand _there and let her be sent to Outworld! Not if he didn't know just how good she actually _was_.. Just the thought of his daughter fighting against Shao Kahn.. It legitimately _frightened _him.

And fear was something that Batman rarely _ever _faced these days..

But then again, if he revealed himself.. he would have a _lot _of explaining to do.. It wasn't that he didn't want to take responsibility, but it was that he just didn't want his friends and family to _hate _him for what he did..

Jack noticed Drew's fear for the briefest second. He couldn't help but think back to that fateful night…

It was his fault Drew felt this way.

He only hoped he could change that. That one day, they could put the past, the wars, the fighting, the politics, all of it behind them…

Jack took a deep breath. "There's also the issue of the other nations attacking us." He said softly.

All eyes turned to Jack. Given his history with this kind of thing, many were worried that more fighting was about to start. That the peace on Earth they had worked so hard for was about to be permanently destroyed…

Kenny sighed, rubbing his head.

"Let me guess.. _another _war?" Kenny presumed.

Jack looked at Batman again.

"No. We're going to do what we can to prevent more violence and bloodshed. We defend ourselves and our people, but only escalate this conflict if there's no other way." Jack declared, catching pretty much everyone off guard.

"Uh.." Stan began. "No offense, but who are you, and what have you done with Jack?"

"I had a talk with someone." Jack said cryptically.

"Who, dude?" Kenny asked. It appeared he _really _wanted to know more about this change of heart.

Jack risked a slight, almost undetectable glance to Batman, before he replied.

"It is not my place to say."

Batman looked to Jack, before he narrowed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"But it is _mine_.." Batman spoke, before the cowl came off his face..

Gasps were audible from essentially _everyone _there..

"D- DAD!?" Adia exclaimed, her eyes as wide as could be.

Drew had his eyes closed, before they slowly opened and he looked into Adia's eyes.

"Hey, Adia.." Was all Drew could say softly.

"That blast reunited us." Jack said softly. "We've spent the last week trying to get home."

"So wait- wait, wait, wait.. _Dude_!" Stan exclaimed, looking down at Kenzi, who was looking around in confusion, even looking at Drew a few times. "You- You're _alive_!?"

Drew nodded his head.

"Alive and well, Stan.. Always have been." Drew hesitantly responded.

"Hold on just a second!" Kenny exclaimed, still trying to make sense of this. "You mean.. you _didn't _die in that explosion? Where did you _go_!?"

"I.." Drew began, looking over at Adia, whose eyes were filled with tears. It was clear she wanted to rush over to her dad to nuzzle him, but the way he looked in his expression kind of caught the lioness off guard. He looked _really _guilty about something!

"Daddy?" Kenzi asked Stan. "Who _is _that?"

Drew closed his eyes, gritting his teeth in the process. Tears were still unable to form, so instead he simply faced the other way for a moment. Even though he couldn't shed tears, hearing those words from Kenzi _still _hurt..

"I- I'm.." Drew began to answer Kenzi, before he looked off to the side. "I'm _nobody_.."

"DAD!" Adia widened her eyes in exclamation. Even _Stan _was caught off guard by how Drew had just described himself.

"I'm sorry, but.." Drew began. "It's _true_. I never died at _all_! I went with Ra's Al Ghul to Asia to join his ninja clan of assassins! He promised to me that they would rid evil from this world! Things were getting _horrible _at the time of your mother's death, I- I felt I had no _choice_.." Drew hung his head down with closed eyes.

Adia's tears were streaming at this point. She had absolutely _no _clue how to feel about all this! She felt a wide _variety _of different things towards him: relief, anger, sadness..

It was just a really _fucked _up situation! Hearing the news that your father was still alive, only to find out that he had abandoned you for multiple _years_..

"I- I'm sorry, Adia! I'm sorry, Kenzi!" Drew exclaimed, his voice filled with guilt. "I'm sorry, _everyone_.. I just- I thought I could make the world a better place! For you _girls_.." Drew looked to Adia and Kenzi. "For _everyone _on this planet.."

Drew got a bit closer to Adia as he said this, and prepared to put a hand on her shoulder, but she jerked herself away.

"Don't _touch _me!" Adia exclaimed, shattering Drew's heart into many pieces. Adia was still evidently crying, and her emotions were just all _over _the place at this point.. "I still need to know _why_!"

"Adia, I-" Drew began, before Adia cut him off.

"_No_! You say you wanted to make the world a better place, but what about the _rest _of your family!? Do you _know _how many nights I cried myself to sleep mourning you and Mom's deaths!? _Do _you? Don't you think that _hurts_?.." Adia's voice cracked as she finished.

Drew looked into Adia's eyes, full of sorrow.

"I-"

"You _should_!" Adia cried. "You of all _people _should know how that feels.. Mom told me _all _about your childhood and how you lost your brother and sister.. I felt so _bad _for you, and I _respected _you because of your ability to keep moving forward! To taking care of your _family_.. I wanted to be _just _like you, Dad.."

She motioned to Liu Kang,

"I joined the Shaolin _Order_!" Adia explained. "I wanted to _follow _in your footsteps, because I respected you, and I _loved _you!"

Everyone was silent after that. Drew had no more words to say. He was just _speechless_..

"Adia, I.." Drew began. "I'm so _sorry_.."

Adia shook her head tearfully, before she replied softly,

"I wish I could _believe _you.."

With that, Adia ran off tearfully, presumably in the direction of the Wu Shi Academy.

"Adia! _Wait_!" Drew shouted, though he knew it was in vain. Drew now stood there, looking in the direction his own _daughter _had run away from him..

This was _real _now.. His nightmares that he _dreaded _ever happening, was now officially a reality..

Jack looked down. He had _prayed _this return, this reunion, would be a joyous one. But alas…

Jack looked to the expressions of the others. They varied considerably. Some were happy. But many, _many_, were angry or confused or disgusted.

To his surprise, Kylie walked forward, and up to Drew. "You're...still my uncle." She said softly, looking into Drew's eyes.

"I'm just glad you're home, and you're alright..." The little girl looked down. She understood why Adia was so pissed, but honestly? It was a miracle to see Drew again.

Drew wanted to respond to her, but he was still so _shaken _by seeing his own daughter run away from him like he was some kind of _monster_. He _needed _this reassurance from Kylie.. He _really _did.

He looked to Kenny, whose only response was shaking his head with his arms crossed. His confidence beginning to fall again, Drew looked to Stan.

"S- _Stan_?.." Drew asked, before Stan gave a sigh. He covered Kenzi's ears, before he spoke,

"All this time, I.. I thought you were dead. You asked for my help with Kenzi, so I _gave _it.. You were my best friend, dude. And best friends look out for each other and their families. Now she's grown up thinking that _I'm _her real father, and in a strange sort of way, I kind of _am_!"

Drew froze upon hearing Stan's words. He had no comeback or retort.. It was all true, and was all his _fault_.

"Honestly, dude.." Stan began, taking another deep breath, really contemplating if he wanted to say this or not. "You can just fuck _off_."

"Don't," Jack said suddenly and coldly, catching the others off guard. "Blame him."

"As I said before, it was _my _fault what happened." Jack said to Stan and Kenny.

"_I _was the one who put him in the situation where he felt he had to make that choice. You have _no _idea what he's gone through. He's a better man than I am. He's a _good _man. He's more a hero than I ever could be. It's _all _my fault that this happened. So, if you want someone to blame, blame me!"

Stan and Kenny both looked down. They really listened to Jack's words, and quite honestly? He was _right_.. They couldn't pin all this _solely _on Drew.

Stan _especially _couldn't. He, himself, had freaked out after Wendy broke up with him, and _who _helped him through that awful time? Kenny and _Drew_..

That was around the time he and Drew became best _friends_..

And losing your love like that? In the blink of an eye?

It probably drove Drew _mad_.. He made a decision in the heat of the moment. It felt like everything was _lost_!

It all made perfect sense now..

Kenny sighed, before he sheepishly spoke,

"Aw, hell man.. I.. guess we got a little carried away."

"Yeah.." Stan looked down, before looking at Drew. "Drew, I'm sorry.. I didn't mean tha-"

"Stop.." Drew cut Stan off in his 'Batman' voice. He motioned to himself, before he continued, "_Look _at me.. Look what I've _become_. I dress as a bat to fight crime that in the end, will probably come back anyways! Look at how much _stronger _I am compared to how I was as that boy who found Bebe _dead_! I could probably move a _car _if I wanted to! You know what that is? That's years of _brutal _training and working my _ass _off for a cause.. that ended up being nothing more than a _terrorist _group!"

Drew turned around and walked a distance away from everyone, before he threw his cowl to the ground

"What am I _doing _with my life!? I had a family who _loved _me, and I _abandoned _them to go join a group of terrorists for 3 years! I learned every martial art _imaginable_! Read every _book_, studied every possible thing the brain could contain, mastered the art of _strategy_, and for _what_!?"

Stan, Kenny, and everyone hung their mouths open, truly shocked by Drew's angered rant.

"To fight _crime_.." Drew began to repeat. "that will just come _back _anyways.."

Drew turned around, clenching his fists.

"Well I've _had _it! I'm _tired _of my life being a living Hell! I'm _tired _of having things _taken _from me! I'm tired of being _stepped _on!"

Drew faced the group one final time, before he took off his utility belt and cape, throwing them on top of his cowl.

"I'm _done _being Batman.. I won't be apart of the Justice League and fight anymore fruitless causes. And I won't fight in this _tournament_, because clearly no one _respects _me anymore.."

With that, Drew began to walk off, not intending to be swayed anymore by words.

"D- Drew, _wait_!" Stan shouted, his voice full of regret. But Drew just kept on walking..

"You're _leaving _the Justice League!?" Wonder Woman questioned Drew, who briefly stopped in his tracks. "But.. you're one of its founding _members_! We _need _you!"

Drew stood there for a moment, before he turned to Wonder Woman and responded,

"You don't need me.. You're all better heroes than I could ever hope to be. Better _people_. Farewell, Diana.. It was an honor to have fought alongside you."

Drew continued to walk away, leaving a stunned Wonder Woman in his wake, as she watched him go.

Jack looked down, before he took a deep breath, and began to follow Drew.

There was still one purpose his friend had…


	14. Chapter 14, Endgame

"Jack, are you sure following him is a good idea?" Kyle asked as she watched Jack begin to follow Drew.

Jack sighed, not even slowing down as he continued to walk after Drew.. "Whether it's a good idea or not, it doesn't matter. I'm going to at least try and help him."

As everyone watched Jack depart, Wonder Woman turned to her fellow Justice League members and said,

"I'm going with him.. If you had a good conscience, you would too. Drew was among this team's founding members, and for good reason. While this League is young, it still has many years ahead of it. It simply cannot afford to lose one of its core founders.."

With that, Wonder Woman followed Jack, leaving the rest of the Justice League to make their own decision.

"No, it can't." Revan said, before he followed, though still with a slight limp.

Sparrow looked to Link, before he began to follow, Link going along with him, seeing as he had little to no choice due to his injuries anyways.

Stan sighed, putting his hands in his face.

"I've really done it _this _time, Kenny.. _Again_." Stan spoke, his voice full of regret.

Kenny put a comforting hand on Stan's shoulder, before he sighed and responded,

"Yes you did.."

Stan looked up in annoyance, kind of surprised by Kenny's remark.

"Kenny!" Stan exclaimed.

"Hey.." Kenny shrugged. "Was just being honest."

The Grand Admiral in question then gave a genuine smile, before adding,

"But that doesn't mean you're a bad person, dude.. Most of us were just as pissed off as you. You were just the only one with enough grit to say it to his face."

"Yeah.." Stan looked down, still with an expression of upset. "But I still _feel _bad.. I know it's kinda his fault but.. It was _wrong _of me to pin the entire thing on him. Especially when I did something similar in the past with Wendy."

"It's not too late, Stan." Kenny told his friend, motioning to the Justice League trying to catch up to Drew.

Stan gave a smile, before he stood up and prepared to follow suit. As he did so, he noticed Kenny was still standing there watching him.

"Uh.. you coming Kenny?" Stan asked.

"_Hell _no, dude.." Kenny waved his hands in dismissal. "Drew's clearly pissed. I ain't gonna be there if he decides to rip your head off.. Good luck, SpiderStan!"

Stan gave an unamused look to Kenny, before Kenny looked to the side, trying to think of an excuse.

"Oh and uh.. I also have.. Admiral.. stuff.. things to do.. So yeah. Gotta go!" Kenny waved before leaving the scene, causing Stan to shake his head.

"Kenny, you're so goddamn retarded sometimes.." Stan muttered as he began to catch up to the Justice League.

"Admiral McCormick?" Caesarius asked, in an unamused tone.

Kenny froze in his tracks, his expression holding that of both annoyance and pleading.

'_Please God no.. Please God no..' _Kenny thought.

"Oh _heyyy_.." Kenny greeted with a grin. "Caesarius, Sir.. How are-"

"Apologize to your more amusing, and far more tolerable friend, and go with him to talk to Drew."

Caesarius sighed. "On a serious note, he does need you. You know that..."

Kenny looked down, before he nodded with a sigh.

"You're right.. He's been with me through everything I've been through, so I need to keep doing the same." Kenny said, before looking up at his superior. "I assume you guys have everything under control here as far as clean up?"

Caesarius nodded. "The town should be repaired fully in two days..."

Not wanting to waste any more time, and seeing that Stan and the rest were already beginning to leave without him, Kenny began to sprint in their direction to catch up.

As he did so, Kyle began to follow as well.

She wanted to be there for one of her best friends. He had helped her get stronger. He had believed in her. She owed it to him to try and help him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As it had turned out, following a trained assassin who mastered stealth was _not _very easy.. In fact, Drew's trail went cold from the very beginning.

Wonder Woman was tasked to take to the skies and try to catch a glimpse of him from above, while Jack and Revan tried to search for him through the Force. However, even that was impossible. Sparrow scouted ahead, while Link limped behind the Captain, his feet still suffering massively from the fires of Scorpion.

"Any sign of him, dude?" Stan called out to no one in particular. He and Kenny had no real powers, minus Stan, but they weren't so suitable for tracking. Not to mention his lack of experience with them.

"All I see is buildings.. buildings.. Mr. Sanders passed out drunk.. Aaand buildings.." Kenny observed, carefully stepping over their drunkard former teacher, who laid unconscious on the near-destroyed sidewalk.

Jack looked at Mr. Sanders with a disgusted expression, before he shook his head as he continued to walk forward.

"You two share a history..." Revan observed.

"Yes...not a good one..." Jack sighed. "But there are more important things than him that we need to deal with."

He stopped. "Though..."

He grinned, and snapped his fingers, causing Mr. Sanders bottle of wine to break. It was a really expensive brand as well, and was mostly full…

"Ouch.." Kenny cringed, before half-jokingly adding. "That was dickish even by _my _standards."

"Well he _did _give us an F on that Geometry assignment.." Stan said. "Even though we were supposed to be learning _History_.."

"History, geography, same thing!" Kyle said mockingly, imitating Mr. Sanders' voice.

"Boom. Roasted!" Kenny laughed.

Link looked over to Kenny, before he simply shook his head and uttered,

"Dead meme.."

Everyone looked over in shock, their eyes all widening.

"Uh.. did he just-" Stan began, before Jack Sparrow cut him off.

"Did I have too much rum again?" Sparrow asked. "Because blondie doesn't talk!"

Link simply gave a smirk, before shrugging, not uttering any other words.

"Wow.. What a dick." Kenny said, before whispering to Stan. "I think I like this guy.."

"I wonder if he's your long lost brother, Ken..." Kyle commented.

She looked at Kenny, and then at Link. "Nope. He looks too smart to be your brother."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah.." Kenny rolled his eyes, before he smirked and retorted, "Would you rather have _Cartman _back? Is that what you're saying?"

"Ugh...Jack's enough of a pain in the ass sometimes, I don't need that fat ass back as well..." Kyle replied.

"For the love of God, can we just get back to looking for Drew?" Stan rolled his eyes with a smirk.

Jack rolled his eyes at the banter of his old friends.

"We're surrounded by children..." He said to the other Justice League Members. Revan rolled his eyes, while Sparrow snickered.

Link could only give an abrupt nod, before he decided to put the 'chatter', if you could call it that in his case, aside and started getting back to the task at hand.

"Diana?" Jack asked on a communicator. "Any idea where Drew is?"

"No sign of him.." Wonder Woman sighed over the communicator. "I've covered the entire western part of town, and- Wait.."

There was a bit of silence, as everyone on the ground now began to listen in.

"I see him!" Wonder Woman confirmed. "He's.. kneeling down at what looks to be some sort of lone piece of ground. It appears to be a _memorial_."

Jack's eyes widened. He knew where that was… And what was there…

Kyle looked to Stan and Kenny, a pained expression on her face.

"Bebe's memorial.." Kenny confirmed to everyone else who might not have been sure. "The ruins of the building were cleared away after her death, and she was buried there.. That's where her tomb rests, and where a small sign containing a biography of her life remains…"

"It is her final resting place.." Kenny finished somberly.

Jack was silent as he walked. All hints of humor were gone, and he was quiet.

"Jack, are you alright?" Kyle asked.

"It's been like this for three years now. One way or another, it's going to end..." He said coldly.

"You said it.." Stan agreed with a sigh, shaking his head.

"And.. y'know, dude?" Stan caught Jack and everyone else's brief attention. "At this point, if I have to pick up a gun and join the service.. just _one _last time.. if it means ending these ridiculous wars.. I might consider doing it."

It was clear Stan didn't _want _to say that, but deep down, he knew he had the potential to take a stand against these threats, and offer his support.

"Then, if you wish, you will be given the rank of Executor." Jack said. "You, Vader, and the other Justice League members will be given that rank. Use it, don't use it, it doesn't matter, but it doesn't mean you'll fight alone."

He looked at Kenny. "Though you work _with _Kenny and the other admirals, you don't order them around..." He said.

"Yeah, well.." Stan began, before meekly grinning. "Thanks."

Stan gave a sigh, before he added on,

"Someone'll have to watch Kenzi, though.. Mom and Dad are both in the hospital.. Shelly's _gone_.. And.." Stan shook his head. "I dunno, dude.."

"Stan...if you want, I can keep an eye on her while you're gone. I mean, you've done the same for Kylie and Amelia, so I'll do the same for you." Kyle said genuinely.

Stan didn't even have to ask for confirmation if she was sure or not. He knew that deep down, she meant what she said.

"Thanks, Kyle.." Stan smiled. "It'll sure be _rough _on her, though.. She isn't used to staying other places very much. I guess now she'll finally learn how to get used to it."

"You won't be gone from her long," Jack said sympathetically. "I intend to see to that."

"Justice League, come in.." Wonder Woman repeated on the communicator. "Are you on your way?"

"Diana? What is it?" Revan asked. "What's happened?"

"Nothing's happened.." Wonder Woman confirmed. "All I'm saying is if you aren't here soon, I'll have to speak with him on my own.."

"We're arriving there now." Revan replied as the memorial was finally in sight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"There you are.." Wonder Woman spoke in a half whisper as she approached the group. She then motioned towards the memorial, where sure enough, Drew was knelt down on one knee, his head hanging down with closed eyes.

Whether he was praying, meditating, reminiscing, or whatever.. was still currently unknown. Regardless, it didn't take a genius to figure out why he had ventured _here _of all places..

"He's been knelt down beside her tomb for the past 10 minutes.." Wonder Woman informed everyone. "He hasn't moved a muscle."

Jack took a deep breath as he looked at his friend and...hopefully fellow Justice League member…

He looked to the others, before he took a step forward.

"Drew…?"

Drew continued to not move, nor say a word. It appeared he was invested in whatever he was doing.

Jack hesitated, before he walked slowly forward, until he was beside Drew, and looking at the memorial.

He didn't look at Drew's face. He was a bit afraid to. However…

He took a deep breath. This had been something he had always done, every year, on the anniversary of Bebe's passing. He took a deep breath, before he pulled out a small, white rose.

He remembered that Bebe always liked these. Drew had mentioned that to him once, when things were…

Jack closed his eyes. That felt so long ago…

Three years, thousands of battles, tens of millions of deaths, countless families broken...

He placed the rose with two others that he had placed there, on the other anniversaries. He had modified the rose so that it would never wither and die. It would always be there…

This action caused Drew to finally open his eyes. But even still, all he merely did for awhile was stare down at the roses. He was taking the scenery all in. He was reminiscing all the good times they had together, while also trying to extinguish the haunting nightmare of a memory that still affected him everytime he thought of this place.

Rather than dismissing them straight away, as he saw it as disrespectful to his past love in this most spiritual moment, Drew instead acknowledged what Jack had just done,

"White roses.." Drew continued to stare down at the newest one, which had a slight bit of dew still on the petals, before he added, "Those were always Bebe's favorites.. She often told me that she wanted a bouquet of them come our wedding day.."

Jack nodded slowly. "You mentioned to me once that she loved them...It was two days after you found Adia..."

Drew evidently cringed at the mention of Adia's name.

"I.. uh- _yes_…" Drew tried his best to regain his composure. "I remember that day as well."

Jack looked at Drew, before he knelt down as well. He didn't say anything. Nothing he could say would bring her back. Nothing he could say would bring back the Drew he knew, the Drew he remembered from all those years ago…

All he could do now was be there for his friend.

For his _brother_.

Drew's hand lightly brushed the engravement of Bebe's name.. The full engravement in question read:

'_Bebe Stevens (June 21st, 2001 - May 1st, 2019) _

_Beloved Daughter, Mother, and Friend'_

Drew's hand clenched into a fist by the time his hand reached the other end of the stone, before he gritted his teeth with closed eyes, resting his head on the tombstone of his lost love.

For the first time in a _long _time, a singular tear was actually able to escape Drew's eye, before it eventually dripped to the ground. He knelt there in his sorrows and his loss, thinking about what _could _have been..

"_Quæ numquam oblivione delebitur, et memoriam haberet aeternam._" Jack said softly.

Drew's eyes peeked open, before he took a deep breath and finally rose to his feet. He knew that he had spent a sufficient amount of time here.

"Was she buried with her wedding ring?" Drew asked Jack as he looked at the tombstone once again.

Jack nodded slowly.

"Then I'm finished here.." Drew confirmed, before he turned around and began to walk out. Before he did so, however, he turned to look at Jack one last time and said,

"Oh, and next time Diana tries to sneak up on me, tell her to be more stealthy.."

With that, Drew finally turned around and attempted to walk off.

Jack watched him go. He really didn't feel like saying anything more. He didn't need to. The message had been read…

"Sparrow, no one _cares_ how much rum you've- oh, shh shh! He's coming out.." Kenny spoke as they all ducked down, minus Wonder Woman who already knew there was no point in doing that.

Kyle looked to the others, before she stood up. She knew there was no point in trying to hide their presence, by this point.

Drew merely glanced at them, but continued walking to his next predetermined destination.

"Dude.. Go talk to him.." Stan whispered to Kenny.

"_Me_? Why don't _you _go talk to him? You're the one who yelled at him.." Kenny retorted.

"Okay, okay.. Well.. What if _Link_ talks to him?" Stan suggested.

Link merely cocked a brow, motioning to his person.

"Hmm.. Yep. Sounds good to me." Kenny nodded in agreement.

"Oh for Hera's sake.." Wonder Woman rolled her eyes. "_I'll _talk to him. You men aren't evil, but you _sure _do know how to act like _children_.."

"I'm a man, and I agree..." Revan sighed, before he added. "I'm going to talk to him as well..."

Stan sighed as Wonder Woman and Revan began to approach Drew, before he muttered full of guilt,

"Oh goddammit.."

With that, him and Kenny both followed suit, with Link, Sparrow and Kyle tagging along not long after.

They _had _to get to the bottom of this.. They _needed _him.

"You...alright, mate?" Sparrow asked tentatively.

Drew stopped in his tracks, taking a deep breath. Stan and Kenny looked to each other nervously. The last thing they wanted was an awakened beast in Batman.

"Drew.." Wonder Woman began softly. "Please.. All we want to do is help. I know that you feel alone right now, but I want to reassure you that that is _far _from the truth-" She finished as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

However, as soon as her hand made contact with his shoulder, the Amazonian Princess was cut off.

"_Is _it!?" Drew rose his voice, startling everyone nearby. Wonder Woman stayed calm, slowly removing her hand and putting her hands up in front of her, subtly trying to assure him that everything was okay.

"It may not feel like it _now_.. I know that you appear to have greatly suffered in your past.. Admittedly, one that I don't know much _about_.." Diana tried to ease him down. "But I think if you just opened up and _talked _with me, or even friends you find _closest _to you, then-"

"I'm _done _with talking, Diana.." Drew stepped up to Wonder Woman, looking her in the eye. "I've tried talking.. I've tried changing my life.. I've tried everything you could _possibly _imagine to put the past behind me and become a better person.."

Diana's face was a sorrowful one, as she saw an unphased, still visibly affected Drew shake his head with a scowl about the hand he had been dealt in life.

"But what do I get in return?" Drew added on. "My fiancée murdered, three more years of my life _wasted _by assisting a terrorist group, _and _now.. I've lost both my daughters as well."

Stan looked down, feeling _especially _guilty about that last part..

"So yes.. _Forgive _me for not exactly being an open book." Drew said, before looking among everyone. "I respect you all.. But I'm not at all for certain if you respect _me_ anymore."

"I do." Kyle said softly, almost inaudibly.

"Easy for you to say, Kyle, but I saw that look of uncertainty in your eye.." Drew told her. "Oh yes, I know you're a genuine person. That much I know about you. But upon seeing my face again for the first time in years, you want to know what I saw in your eyes?"

"I wasn't fearful or uncertain. I didn't feel betrayed. I was worried. Because you're my _friend_..." Kyle replied. "And you're one of the strongest people I've ever seen..."

"Would you like to know how many times I've heard that in my life?" Drew offered.

"Dude, please-" Kenny began to say, before Drew cut him off.

"5 times." Drew answered. "Twice from my father, once from Paco, the leader of the gang I was in, another time from Ra's.. And the fifth time?"

Drew looked into Kyle's eyes.

"From _you_.. See the pattern? Am I calling you evil? No. But what I _am _saying is that throughout my life, I've heard those same words repeated, and do you know what all these men had in common?"

Drew narrowed his eyes slightly, before finishing,

"They all _betrayed _me.."

Kyle looked at Drew for a moment, before she looked to the side.

"The reason I say that is because..."

She shook her head. "You and Jack...you bear the weight of the _world _on your shoulders. You're the best thing that has happened to this planet. Jack is a great leader, and a great husband, and a great man. But you?"

She looked at him. "You taught me something that no-one else has...You've suffered so much. More than I _ever _have…But you didn't break like I did. I _know_, that when you left, you did so because you, in your heart, believed, _knew _you could make the world a better place than you could here. You returned here, knowing that it would not be easy, but yet you returned. And you were strong enough to face us."

She shook her head. "You gave this town, this _world_ a symbol to believe in, when you put on that suit. Even now, people talk about you, as if you're a god on Earth. But they don't know what makes you great. It's the _person _that is behind the mask. The one who never breaks, who never runs. You are great not because of what you've done as Batman, but of who you really are..."

"If Jack is the heart of our world, you're its _soul_." She finished.

Drew looked directly at Kyle, genuinely stunned by her words. For the first time today, he was left speechless.

Stan, probably most of all, was inspired by the touching speech. That was most notably shown when after those several seconds of silence, he took a deep breath and softly spoke,

"Y'know what? We're gonna set things right.."

Stan looked directly towards Drew, who in turn did the same. With an apologetic expression, Stan made it clear,

"Drew, I.. I'm so sorry. For, well- for _everything_… I didn't mean what I said back there." Stan looked off to the side, full of guilt. "I- I was just pissed because I thought you left out of _selfish _reasons, and- I-"

As Stan tripped over his words, Drew put a hand on his shoulder, startling him. Looking up at Drew, he now saw his expression was back to one of compassion. At least the slightest bit.

"_I'm _the one who was out of line. I left without a word, I- I had to make my death look convincing. I thought I was going to make a real difference.. But instead I left my family behind and joined a group of selfish killers.." Drew finally admitted.

Drew looked off to the side, before he continued,

"I shouldn't have left you with the responsibility of parenthood at so young an age.. Especially when it was _my _life to live. However, I- I _see _how close you and Kenzi have gotten.." Drew didn't grin like he once would have, since emotion wasn't something he thought much of anymore.

"It's a blessing in disguise for you, yet karma coming back to punish me for leaving like that on my end.." Drew observed, looking down. "Funny how life works.."

Revan took a deep breath. "There's _no _reason you can't rebuild your relationships with your daughters. Adia needs to cool off, and understandably so, but from what you've told me...she loved you. I believe that, if given time, she will come around. And Kenzi, you can still be a good father for her."

"We adopted Kylie when she barely knew us," Jack added, finally chiming in after a long silence. He had followed Drew back, but stayed silent. He wasn't sure what else he could even do.

"Children _know _who loves, and who _will_ love them unconditionally. You can still be there for her."

"Yeah, dude.. I mean.." Stan began with a grin. "You're her _dad_.. Even though I've been raising her up to this point, she still has a _whole _childhood ahead of her."

Drew perked up upon hearing that. Just to _hear _confirmation that Stan was completely in support of him seeing Kenzi. It surged a newfound hope within him almost.

Like things were going to be okay again.

Though of course.. this had happened before. So Drew took these feelings with a pinch of salt.

"If you're sure.." Drew began, before Stan cut him off, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Dude.. If I didn't let my best friend see his own daughter. Well, then I'd be a bigger asshole than Mr. Sanders and Cartman _combined_.."

Kenny laughed out loud at that statement, just the very image of a Mr. Sanders and Cartman hybrid was just hilarious to him. However, upon seeing the stares from everyone else, Kenny cleared his throat.

"Sorry.." Kenny apologized.

Stan sighed once again, before another grin came upon his face.

"And.. y'know what?" Drew looked to Stan, wondering what he was gonna offer. "No offense, but I know how stubborn you are. You make a decision, you don't back out of it quickly.. So, if you're _seriously _gonna give up on being Batman, if only for a little while, then.."

Stan looked up into Drew's eyes, before he said,

"While I'm off with the Imperial Military, well.. why don't _you _watch Kenzi? I mean.. she sure _could _use some time with her dad again.."

Drew was completely taken aback by such an offer. He looked among everybody, their reactions predominantly mixed. Those like Kenny, Kyle, and Jack understood that a break from this kind of lifestyle was just what he needed, as well as time to rebuild the relationships among his family. However, Diana, Link, and Revan most notably were concerned about losing Batman's aid when danger appeared to be lurking not too far around the corner.

What they all shared, though, was friendships with Drew and an understanding that his suffering was a real one.. And that a little self therapy would be good for him after all he's experienced.

Jack smiled a bit, before he froze.

"What is it?" Sparrow asked, concerned as Jack winced.

Jack's eyes widened. He turned towards a large, open plain to his right, as if waiting for something...

His expression hardened, and he pressed a button on the communicator. Kenny immediately got a text message on his replicator. It said: 'All units of the Imperial Military, Shaolin, Avengers, Jedi, and all our other allies, head to these coordinates immediately.'

"What is it?" Stan asked, his voice full of concern.

The question was answered when a gigantic, black Dreadnought materialized overhead…

Then, all around it, _hundreds _of ships of all sizes began to arrive. And within moments, some began landing, allowing an entire army to disembark.

"Holy shit, dude!" Stan widened his eyes.

Drew calmly approached Jack with that same old 'Batman' look he always used to have, before he asked,

"Did you bring my Batsuit?"

Jack turned, and smiled. He brought out a small, cube-like structure, before it opened, revealing the cape, cowl, and utility belt…

"Hypercube. Got the idea after seeing your disruptor." Jack said simply.

"Fancy.." Drew sarcastically said as he donned the Batsuit in full again, snapping on the utility belt and slipping the cowl over his face.

The Dark Knight had returned! But for how long?

"Here's what I want you to do.." Batman began. "Jack, you're well educated in the art of combat. I think that's a no brainer by this point. You do what you think is necessary to keep the town safe. I need to go somewhere.."

Jack cocked a brow. "May the Force be with you then, brother..."

As Batman walked off, Kenny asked,

"Where are you going?"

"Just visiting an old acquaintance.. Not one I relish, but he'll prove useful, should everything go according to plan."

"What 'acquaintance'?" Wonder Woman questioned, as Batman pulled out his grapnel.

"He's a doctor." Batman vaguely answered, before he used his grapnel to glide away.

Wonder Woman shook her head. "Always the man of mystery.."

"He's always been that way..." Kyle shrugged.

Jack turned to the others. He looked between them all.

"Together." He said firmly.

As he said that, Tyromairon walked into view, followed by Obi-Wan, Anakin, Luke, Billy, Clark, Kylie, Amelia, and Dylan.

"Y'know, regular middle schoolers stay at home and play video games.." Billy pointed out.

"We're not exactly the definition of 'regular', now are we?" Clark smirked.

"All I know is," Amelia said, using the Omnitrix to transform into Four-Arms. "We're about to kick some serious butt..."

"We're ready." Tyromairon said to Jack.

As he said that, the sky darkened as virtually every ship of the Imperial Military arrived. It _equaled _the armada of the Dark State…

As it began landing troops, there was a burst of lightning as Raiden arrived. In his wake were the presence of the remaining Shaolin Monks, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, and Adia of course being the most notable of them.

But that wasn't all. Jax and Sonya Blade had officially made their return from the Outworld occupied Edenia after a failed liberation process over there. It was clear that Outworld would be the looming threat, but right now, they were all in direct danger from another dastardly force.. They led their own unit of Special Forces soldiers.

Sub-Zero was called in to aid the Earthrealm this time around by order of Raiden himself. So naturally, he was on his way with a band of Lin Kuei warriors. They had the power of ice on their side!

Johnny Cage was there too, for better or for worse.

Barbossa and his pirates were the next to join. "Too late to alter our course now..." He said to Sparrow, before unsheathing his sword.

There was a sudden burst of multicolored light, and out stepped the Avengers. Thor raised Mjølnir into the air, causing storm clouds to gather. Iron-Man was in full armor. Captain America had his shield at the ready. Hulk was ready to smash.

Everyone was here.

One way or another, this war was about to _end_…

Jack took a step forward, and his lightsaber activated.

The Imperial Military cheered, a thunderous chorus of half a million soldiers ready to stand and fight. The Jedi all activated their lightsabers. The Shaolin assumed their stances. The Avengers prepared to attack.

Jack pointed to the Dark State army with his lightsaber, and thundered,

"For all those we've lost! For all those we'll save! For _Earthrealm_!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking through the main lobby of the local prison that had for the most part, been unaffected by the attack, it was clear to Batman just how easy it was for these criminals to keep escaping..

The first and most immediate example of this was the fact that the main guard keeping tabs on the security cameras was leaned back in his rolling chair, fast asleep.

This was something you were supposed to see in a parody on police.. It wasn't supposed to actually be _happening_!

And yet it was! Right before Batman's own eyes! This just made him _livid_.. When this was all over, he was going to talk with Jack about overall security in prisons. Not that it was Jack's fault, but it was clear that someone hadn't done their jobs when reviewing who was keeping security over these very _dangerous _inmates!

Batman assumed if this prison was foolish enough to allow a guard of this quality keep tabs over the security footage that _surely _he must have the keys to the cells as well.

He was correct..

The keys weren't even in his pockets, but yet, they were just laying there on the table in front of him.

'_Pathetic..' _Batman thought, truly appalled by the state of this prison, grabbing the keys off of the table with trivial ease and headed in the direction of the holding cells.

If there was one thing this prison got right, it was placing the inmate in question he wanted to see in the 'maximum security' wing of the prison.

Using the darkness of the musty, eerie prison to his advantage, Batman slowly crept his way through the shadows, all the while keeping an eye out for who he was looking for.

And finally, he _found _it..

It was deep within Maximum Security, and it was at the very end of a hallway with an extra security camera beside the cell door, as well as a guard with a gun, ready to blast any intruders away.

This guard actually appeared to be doing his job, which was a relief in Batman's eyes. The prison wasn't a _total _waste, after all. This would now make Batman's job go from a walk in the park, to a minor inconvenience.

Ducking down behind the corner at the end of the hallway, Batman threw a well aimed Batarang at the security camera, causing sparks to fly out of it and render it useless.

"What the-" The security guard pointed his gun in all directions, desperately trying to find where the source of that thing had come from.

Now in his natural element, Batman used the darkness to crouch and walk in the direction of the guard, sneaking up behind him like a predator.

And that's when he struck.

In an instant, the gun was knocked out of the security guard's hand.

"Wha-"

The security guard's surprised yelp was cut off when he felt an arm wrap around his neck, while the other hand covered his mouth so that he couldn't scream for any potential backup. All of this occurred as he was pulled into the shadows around the corner, where he fell into unconsciousness over the choke.

With the guard incapacitated, Batman approached the lone cell door and inspected the lock.

"Fingerprint scan.." Batman observed, narrowing his eyes. "They have this one locked down tighter.."

Using the key to unlock one of the locks on the more complex cell door, Batman rounded the corner where he had placed the unconscious security guard, before he picked him up and dragged him towards the door.

Forcefully pulling off one of the guard's gloves, Batman placed the guard's thumb up to the fingerprint scanner, hoping that it would work.

"Access granted!" The scanner's AI voice spoke. "Welcome, Officer Johnson!"

Getting what he needed, Batman dropped the guard down to the ground once again, before he prepared to enter the cell. However, before he did so, he stopped.

Batman looked at the gun he had knocked out of the guard's hand, before he walked over to it, picked it up, and unloaded it, putting the ammunition in his pocket.

'_I should have disarmed it immediately after he was incapacitated.. That was sloppy.' _Batman criticized himself. '_I'll need to think about that next time.'_

Now satisfied to move forward, Batman opened the cell door and stepped inside. It was a sizeable cell, but was by no means gigantic. There was a lone bed that sat in the corner, a toilet in the middle of the cell, and a television which was currently only showing static.

In the center of the cell sat the inmate, who was now staring directly at Batman.

"Batman.." The inmate chuckled. "Long time no _see_.."

"I don't have time for games.." Batman made it known as he marched forward, his eyes narrowing. "_Crane_.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanos, Zillum, Ganondorf, Tarkin, and Scar looked over the battlefield from the bridge of the _Obsidian_, the name of the Dreadnought that led the Dark State Armada.

"They never learn..." Thanos commented, as he watched the fighting…

"It appears the Clown, Clyde, and Garrison have distracted much of the Imperial forces further West." Scar reported. "But.. it is still a _massive _turnout in terms of our opposition over here."

"They've committed their entire military to this battle. It gives us an opportunity to unveil our future surprise..." Tarkin mused. "The _Eclipse _is standing by, when the moment arrives."

Thanos chuckled. "She'll be useful in breaking their blockade. Once there, we can move in on the town."

He turned to Ganondorf. "The stone is down there. All we need is to lure them into a trap, and the Empire dies...Our victory is imminent."

"Let us not get overconfident as well.." Ganondorf reminded with crossed arms. "One mistake is all it takes for this entire plan to collapse, and for the Stone to slip from your grasp."

"Indeed. We must wait for the opportune moment." Zillum declared. "We have the advantage, but the fortunes of war can change in a single moment..."

By this point, an Imperial Dreadnought was bearing down on the _Obsidian_. It was followed by another, and several dozen Star Destroyers.

"Whoever's commanding that fleet is a bold one." Zillum commented, an evil grin on his face.

Thanos smirked, and nodded. "Deploy the _Eclipse_."

For a split second, Ganondorf noticed Zillum send him a curt nod, as if to signal that he had a plan for this.

'_It appears they aren't as foolish as I had once thought..' _Ganondorf thought as he saw Zillum move to deploy the _Eclipse_. '_The titan's impending betrayal is obvious. But the problem now is I'll have to try and snatch the Gauntlet away before that reptilian can..' _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kenny!" Jack called on the communicator as he cut down a Dark State Stormtrooper. "How are things up there?"

As Kenny's ship cut down one of the enemy's, the one in question responded,

"Uh, _dangerous_.. And loud!" He finished as a loud explosion was heard.

"Speak for yourself, Grand Admiral." Fleet Admiral Scaeva, a ferocious and effective fleet commander, spoke on the communicator. "The _Lusankaya _and _Nemesis _are about to end this war!"

"Dude!" Stan was heard over the communicator along with the sound of a blaster.

"Nice of you to join us, Stan.." Kenny laughed. "How's it feel to be on the battlefield again?"

Stan used his gun two kill two Stormtroopers who were trying to pin him down, before Stan sarcastically responded,

"Oh I just _love _it! I have such a boner for getting shot at and killing Stormtroopers!"

After a bit of silence, Kenny responded,

"That's great! So do I! Well, gotta go.. Some asshole just shot at me. Happy killing, guys! Good luck."

"Not what I meant- Oh, nevermind.." Stan sighed.

"Grand Admiral!" Thonaloc announced. "We're detecting something large on the far side of the battlefield!"

"How large we talking?" Kenny asked. "Magnum? My dick size?- Oh nevermind it's all the same."

"Dude..." Helo Roslia sighed. "He said '_large_'..."

"Oh _ow_, Roslia, _ow_!" Kenny cried in mock hurt. "Why don't you just go embrace your feminine side already?"

"He does have a point, Helo." Tector Decimius chuckled.

"Fuck off..." Helo growled.

"Alright, but seriously, boys.." Kenny began to get serious. "What are we dealing with?"

"It looks like..." Thonaloc breathed. "Another Dreadnought."

"We have ten here, another is not gonna be a problem." Scaeva replied simply, as her flagship, the _Nemesis_, closed in on the _Obsidian_.

Said dreadnought arrived, and took up a position alongside the _Obsidian_, however, it did not resemble the typical Dark State dreadnought. It was slate in coloration, with it's bow resembling an axe almost.

"Oof, uh.. _That _looks dangerous." Kenny widened his eyes. "Scaeva, I don't like this.. Why don't you-"

Scaeva was unable to respond. In that instant, a beam of green light, not unlike the Death Star they faced two years previously, fired from the new dreadnought. It impacted against the _Nemesis_, which was blasted apart almost instantly. Even worse, the debris slammed into the _Lusankaya_, which immediately began to founder, in flames…

The _Eclipse_ had arrived.

"Oh _fuck_..." Thonaloc muttered.

"Fall back!" Kenny ordered. "For the love of God get the hell away from that thing!"

"All ships!" Caesarius yelled. "Engage the enemy ships as close as possible. Mix up our ranks with theirs! If we scatter now, that thing will destroy the town!"

"At that range we won't last long against their reinforcements!" Carandial protested as more Dark State ships reinforce their existing comrades.

"We'll last longer than we will against that Dreadnought!"

Kenny then widened his eyes, hatching a rather unorthodox idea. It would _suck_, but he had to try.

"Uh.. Caesarius?" Kenny asked.

"Kenny?" Caesarius responded.

"Well.. maybe I could somehow draw its fire or go guns blazing towards a weak point if it has one? I know.. Sounds suicidal. But that's just the thing. I _can't_ die!"

"Kenny..." Caesarius said worriedly. "It's suicide-"

"Yes, yes.. It's suicide. I've heard that before." Kenny sighed. "Just trust me, Sir. If you don't believe in my immortality, then just believe that I'm a crazy son of a bitch who will do anything to win."

Caesarius took a deep breath, before he said. "Then you're not doing it alone. All ships, clear a path for Admiral McCormick..."

"You're not doing this alone, Grand Admiral!" Tector Decimius communicated to Kenny.

"Oh, goddammit.." Kenny muttered, facepalming. He didn't want to get the _others _involved that actually _could _die. "Well that backfired.." He muttered again, just above a whisper, not loud enough for anyone else to hear.

Across the battlefield, Admiral Ackbar had been coordinating the defenses for South Park. However, he saw a weakness in the enemy line.

"Admiral McCormick!" He communicated. "If you devote all power to your engines, you may be...able to ram that dreadnought!"

"Classy, Ackbar.." Kenny spoke, preparing his attack.

As Kenny's ship began to accelerate towards the enemy fleet, the _Eclipse _fired again, decimating twenty Imperial Star Destroyers just behind Kenny's fleet in a single blast.

"Well.." Kenny began with gritted teeth. "It's do or die- er.. _not _die.."

Kenny, with nothing to really lose, shot his way through the enemy fleet, dodging whatever shots came his way. After a few years doing this for the Imperial Military, Kenny had become a natural at it.

After doing _just _enough the squeeze past the fleet, the dreadnought was in Kenny's sight!

Kenny took a deep breath, squeezing the throttle tight as he knew what was going to come next. He only had one shot. The _Eclipse _was angling to face him...

"Well.. Wouldn't be the first time.." Kenny spoke to himself, before he narrowed his eyes and prepared to go all in on the _Eclipse_.

"KAMIKAZE, MOTHAFUCKASSS!" Kenny shouted as he opened all his fire onto the _Eclipse_, flying full force in its direction. In a matter of a couple of seconds, he would crash his ship into the side of it, and hope enough damage was done..

_CRASH! _

Kenny's ship exploded. He had done all he could do against the dreadnought..

For a brief moment, the battlefield went silent. A blinding flash of light, brighter than the sun, engulfed the battlefield. After a few seconds, the light dissipated, revealing the _Eclipse_, blackened and on fire, crumbling into multiple pieces…

Caesarius narrowed his eyes. "FOR KENNY!" He yelled to the Imperial Military.

"FOR KENNY!" The remaining officers yelled, and the Imperial ships counterattacked with a ferocity that stunned even the most hardened of Dark State officers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Dark State leaders looked over the wreckage of the _Eclipse_, for the first time, genuinely shocked…

"They are.." Scar began, his green eyes widened after witnessing Kenny's kamikaze attack on their dreadnought. "_insane_!"

"The final windows will close if you're not careful.." Ganondorf spoke to Thanos, the only one who didn't hold any visible shock. "The unpredictability of these Earthrealmers were mentioned before? Well, that was it.."

Zillum crossed his arms, silent.

"It's over," He spoke simply. "The State is finished..."

"Only if you give up as quickly as you just have.." Ganondorf responded, unsheathing his large and mighty blade. "They're clearly here to fight, so why don't we stop standing around letting our inferiors do all the work, and finish the task _ourselves_?" The King of Thieves finished as he looked at the battle still being waged down below.

Thanos narrowed his eyes as he turned to Zillum. "You would be wise to not roll over instantly."

"I've survived these Imperials before." Zillum replied simply. He smirked.

"Best of luck, Thanos, but I doubt the rest of us want to risk our lives for a fruitless cause. When there's a better option..."

"You _do _realize.." Scar began to warn Zillum. "Should you leave now, when Thanos and our forces have _retrieved _the final Infinity Stone, that he has the power to erase your very existence?"

Zillum shook his head. "What do you think is your chance of success? They've been in worse situations before. And they've defeated greater odds. For now, the Empire is ascendant."

He held out a hologram, which showed him speaking with Shao Kahn.

"I've foreseen the future. Earthrealm may yet defeat Outworld in the tournament. However, a new power will rise from the ashes of it and the Dark State. One that _will_ destroy the Empire, and all of our enemies. Most of you," Zillum looked at Thanos with a cold glare.

"Have a role to play in it. But the weak, the unworthy, the obsessed...will fall. Tarkin, Ganondorf, Scar, would you want to continue a losing fight here, or return, with a force that will drench the realms with the blood of our enemies, and will finally remove the damnable empire? Join me if you wish, for I have a plan, or remain here, and fall with the State."

Ganondorf closed his eyes, holding up his hand as a purplish black aura was emitted from it. After a couple seconds, Ganondorf opened his eyes and spoke,

"He is down there.. The presence of another piece of the Triforce is _strong_."

Zillum narrowed his eyes a bit. "The choice you make will determine your future...I will not stop you, but I cannot save you when the time comes."

Ganondorf narrowed his eyes as he looked at the scene down below, before he slowly shook his head.

"Should I have more than just the Triforce of _Power _in my possession, then no doubt I would be able to fight my way to the boy and end him once and for all.. All of the Triforce would then be _mine_!"

There was a moment of silence, before Ganondorf turned.

"However," he continued. "This war can only get worse.. The suicide of that mad Imperial pilot shifted the momentum in their favor. The shift of this battle cannot be ignored.."

Ganondorf shook his head, before he finished,

"Zillum is correct. This will most definitely be a losing endeavor. Victory is not impossible, but not assured. You're on your own.."

With that, Ganondorf held up his hand and clenched it into a fist. He was then teleported away in a beam of dark energy, now out of sight.

Zillum turned to Tarkin and Scar. "Last chance to join those who will win in the end.."

Tarkin looked to Scar, before he joined Zillum. "You better be correct, Zillum..." Was all the Grand Moff said.

Scar narrowed his eyes with a growl, before he stood beside Thanos.

"Sorry.." Scar sarcastically spat, defending his longtime ally. "But some of us show _loyalty _and most importantly, pick the winning _side_.."

Zillum shook his head, as if disappointed at a child who was caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "A shame, then. Best of luck. I will recall our partnership fondly. You served us well..."

With that, Zillum and Tarkin disappeared in a burst of black smoke.

As it cleared, Thanos clenched his fist. "I'm heading to the surface. This ends now." He snarled.

"They were _traitors_.. All of them.." Scar growled. "They don't _realize _just how close our victory is.. And how close you are to ruling the entire _universe_."

Thanos nodded. "We are _inevitable_. The time has come to end this..."

He then spoke. "Join me down there, if you wish, or coordinate the battle from here. The choice is yours."

He held up the Infinity Gauntlet, and readied to use the Space Stone to teleport down there.

"I will remain here.. Losing the dreadnought was a heavy casualty, but is by no means the end.." Scar said. "I will shift the tide back in our favor up here in the skies."

Thanos nodded. "Then I shall return, when our victory is complete."

With that, he teleported to the surface.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"TAKE THAT, YOU BASTARD!" Amelia yelled as she punched a Stormtrooper to the ground, before grabbing another and throwing him at a squad of his allies, knocking them all down.

They were finally making progress, it seemed. Kenny's heroic sacrifice had saved their army.

"Keep moving!" Anakin yelled, cutting down another Stormtrooper. "We can end this!"

"Clark! Ice-Lightning combo move!" Billy exclaimed with a smirk. "Let's see how it works!"

Clark nodded with a smirk of his own as he flew beside his friend, before he inevitably picked up his flying speed, moving towards a large wave of Stormtroopers who were causing trouble for a unit of Imperial soldiers.

Clark inhaled deeply, before he blew with all his might, freezing the Stormtroopers all in their own individual blocks of solid ice. Clark swooped down and punched the frozen Stormtroopers high up into the air, which was exactly what Billy, now Shazam, was waiting on.

"SHAZAM!" Shazam yelled to the heavens, which sent a lightning bolt down directly onto the airbourne, frozen Stormtroopers, which sent them crashing hard to the ground in jolting states due to being electrocuted.

It was safe to say, that entire wave of Stormtroopers were fully incapacitated..

"YEAH!" Kylie cheered. The ground battle was decisively in their favor.

By this point, most of the enemy army was retreating.

Jack was at the head of the army, and was about to give the order to end the battle, when a burst of blue light materialized in the middle of the field.

He held up his hand, signalling his army to stop.

"Everyone on my position..." He said on the communicator. "We have incoming."

"Copy." Revan replied, and he and most of the other 'powerful' fighters began to make their way to join Jack.

However, Jack's eyes widened when the blue light dissipated, and revealed Thanos, now fully clad in battle armor and wielding a double bladed sword. However, on his arm was...the Infinity Gauntlet, with only one stone missing.

"In all our years of conquest...and violence...and slaughter." Thanos began. "It was never personal..."

He looked at Jack. "But I'll tell you now, what I'm about to do to your stubborn, annoying little planet...I'm going to enjoy it. Very, _very _much..."

Jack narrowed his eyes. "Not if I have anything to say about it!"

"Or _us_.." Wonder Woman spoke behind Jack, which now revealed the entire rest of the Justice League, save for Batman, was standing strong, ready to battle the Mad Titan themselves.

Not only that, but Clark and Billy ceased their assault on the Stormtroopers upon recognition Thanos' entrance. They _too _had landed beside the group of heroes, standing defiantly against the one who wanted to wipe out half of the entire universe.

It was like a movie. One by one, each of the heroes were making their presence known to Thanos, showing they weren't gonna back down very easily.

Raiden and Tyromairon were next, as they teleported into view. The thunder god stepped forward, charging up some lightning in his hands, before he warned Thanos,

"Be forewarned, Mad Titan, if you continue your assault and conquest against Earthrealm and its allies.. you _will _be given no mercy! You will be at the Elder Gods' _judgement_!"

However, what happened next shocked everybody.

"_Hold _it!"

Everyone turned their attention to see that it was Batman! He had finally returned, and in the nick of time!

Walking his way forward, Batman purposely bumped into Tyromairon, putting something in his hand as he walked past, using his cape to hide the important object. No one else knew what was going on besides Batman and Tyromairon in that moment.

Thanos narrowed his eyes. "Drew King..." He muttered, cocking a brow.

"Right you are.." Batman confirmed as he stepped towards Thanos with no hesitation, having flipped the switch from Drew to Batman in an instant. "Not that it's a secret anymore. The whole world probably knows by this point I'm still alive."

"They probably do..." Thanos commented. "Not that it will matter much longer...You have my respect, King. When I'm done, half of your world will still be alive...I hope they'll remember you."

"I can see what's in your eyes, Thanos.." Batman calmly stated, narrowing his eyes in thought, beginning his subtle manipulation process. "It's clearly not _fear_.. You're too grand and powerful for it to be that. No, I think it's _desperation_.."

Thanos' brow furrowed. "Why do you approach me…? When your allies look to you in the hope that you will join them? Desperation, you say...Yes. I am desperate, but I know you are as well..."

"You're correct.." Batman nodded, before he unveiled what was underneath his cape, holding the shining object up in the air for all to see.

It was.. the _Reality _Stone…

"What is he doing?.." Wonder Woman widened her eyes.

As Thanos widened his eyes, gazing at the final Infinity Stone, Batman added on,

"I see the very likely probability of us losing this battle, and thus.. I don't want to take that chance of everyone suffering." Batman lowered the Stone and looked Thanos in the eye. "It's _me _you want, Thanos.. Spare everyone here, and this entire planet, and I will surrender both myself and the _Stone _to you.."

Jack's eyes widened. He went forward to intervene, but Tyromairon held his hand up, blocking him from intervening.

"What are-" Jack began.

"Silence." Tyromairon said firmly.

Thanos looked to Batman, before he said. "We have a deal, Batman..."

He held out his hand.

"I'm sorry.." Batman told everyone as he turned around. "But it must be done."

Batman placed the Stone in the final slot of Thanos' Infinity Gauntlet, and it slipped right into place!

"I am inevitable..." Thanos said with a smirk.

But that familiar glow wasn't present..

As soon as Thanos realized he'd been tricked, some sort of warm gas was sprayed directly into his face. As the Mad Titan coughed, and the false Reality Stone fell from the Infinity Gauntlet, Batman backflip kicked Thanos in the face, realizing that the time to act was _now_!

"_Now_, Tyromairon!" Batman exclaimed.

Thanos' eyes widened when the Gauntlet was wrenched from his grasp, and connected with Tyromairon's arms.

All eyes turned to the Oikoumene, who brandished...a glowing red stone…

He placed it on the gauntlet. A burst of energy pulsed from the Infinity Gauntlet, causing Tyromairon to wince, before, after taking a deep breath, he spoke.

"And we are...Earthrealm..." He said softly, snapping his fingers.

In that moment.. Thanos knew he had officially lost.. He was tricked by the Batman, and had been sprayed in the face with some sort of weird gas-like substance.

A substance that.. _vaguely _reminded him of Scarecrow's Fear Toxin.

The very last thing Thanos saw as he faded out of existence, was a very frightening and demonic looking hallucination of the Batman..

He was.. inevitable. All of them were..

And he recognized it far too late.

In that moment, the other Dark State soldiers...began to dissipate. Not only that, but their ships were as well!

One by one, they disappeared…

It was over…

Jack looked over the disappearing army, before he walked towards Batman. The Dark Knight in question stood there overlooking the scene as well, clutching onto the leg he had used to kick Thanos full force in the face. The blow hurt Thanos, but the pain was reciprocated.

It wasn't a serious injury, and one he could tend to on his own time. This was only one minor injury in comparison to the thousands of deaths suffered in this battle, and the millions of deaths suffered in the entire conflict.

It could afford to wait..

Batman now turned around as the last of the enemy soldiers began to evaporate into nothingness, removing the attachment from his right wrist that contained the Fear Toxin he had used on Thanos. If he could help it, he would never have to use this particular compound of toxin _ever _again..

Jack took a deep breath, before he nodded, a smile forming on his face.

"I told you that you were a hero..." He said genuinely.

Batman shook his head.

"I'm no hero.." He then motioned to the wounded, but still strong Imperial Military, as well as the Shaolin, Special Forces Units, and all of their good friends. "_They _are."

Batman took off his cowl, before he threw it to Jack, who caught it.

"I'm just a man who just so happened to have an idea, and show up just before it was too late.." Drew finished.

Jack frowned. "We're all heroes. All of us. Those who fought," he looked to the army that had defended Earth. "Those who give them the reason to fight." He looked to the town of South Park, which, luckily, had largely escaped destruction in the battle.

Jack took a deep breath. "Those who fell," he looked down, thinking about Kenny, before he looked to Kylie, Amelia, Billy, Clark, Dylan, and Adia. "And those who will, hopefully, live in a better world because of our efforts today. We've done what we can."

He turned to Drew, before he said. "If only for this last time, it was an _honor _to fight alongside you."

Drew looked at Jack with that usual grim expression Batman contained, before he gave a nod with closed eyes, acknowledging and showing respect for his friend.

"Dad.." The familiar voice of Adia spoke from among the crowd, which caught his attention. Everyone allowed her through, as she approached her father for the first time since she stormed off. Her expression seemed to be one of.. _regret_.

"Adia.." Drew greeted his daughter softly, before kneeling down to make things more personal with her. Adia nuzzled Drew out of nowhere, tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

Unable to shed anymore tears, though just as moved, Drew wrapped an arm around Adia in an embrace. They both just wanted to _savor _this moment..

"Dad.. I-" Adia began, before Drew released the embrace and looked into her eyes with a comforting smile that was _very _rare to see on his face these days.

"Don't apologize.." Drew told her. "I should have never left you, but the important thing is I now _realize _the foolishness in my rash decision that night, and I'm back to _stay_.."

Adia could only smile, before she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I've really _missed_ you.." Adia cracked, to which Drew closed his eyes, responding in kind,

"I've only had _dreams _that a day like this would ever come to be again.." Drew looked up. "And I guess.. if only for once, fate has decided to be kind to me."

Jack looked over the scene before him, smiling sadly.

He was caught off guard when he felt a hand wrap around his.

He turned, and saw Kylie smiling at him, before she hugged him. Jack embraced his daughter. For the first time since he had returned here, he felt tears start to flow.

Kyle, Amelia and…

Jack smiled when he spotted his 'firstborn'. Simba walked forward. However, not unlike most of the others here, he was covered in dirt. He walked with a slight limp, but he had a smile on his face.

"Dad..." He said with a smile.

Jack grinned, and embraced each of his family members. "I am proud of you, all of you..." He said gently.

Simba nodded. "I helped Anakin and Obi-Wan fight on the other side of the battlefield. They...said I was strong in the Force...I...am going to train to become a Jedi, like my father before me..."

Jack could only smile at that.

He looked to Adia and Drew, realizing something. He smiled. His son was following in his footsteps just as Adia was following in Drew's…

"You fought so _bravely_.. I-" Adia stuttered over her words in pure excitement, speaking to her father. "_Wow_.. I couldn't _ever _hope to live up to that!"

To her surprise, Drew looked at her with slight upset.

"What-" Adia began to ask in confusion, before Drew cut her off.

"Adia, don't _ever _sell yourself short like that.. You think me doing _that _was impressive? I've dealt with worse.. From what I've heard, your Shaolin training has evolved _significantly_, and in so short a time.." Drew finished with a knowing, intrigued grin.

"Well.." Adia smiled sheepishly. "It's been _okay_, but-"

"She has some of the fastest adaptation I've ever _seen_.." Liu Kang confirmed. "Already she's sparred with Masters Yen and Hitoshi in the Wu Shi Academy's Training Grounds.. and _beaten _them soundly. Both are black belts, and have been among the Shaolin Order for nearly _20 _years.."

"Well I just did what you and Master Kung Lao, taught me.." Adia looked to the side, not quite liking all the attention she was getting. "It was no big deal.."

"Adia," Jack said softly, catching the attention of the lioness.

Adia looked over to Jack, before glancing back to her father for a brief moment. He merely had his arms crossed and grinned proudly at what he had heard, before he motioned his head towards Jack.

Adia was _thrilled _her Dad looked proud of her, but.. she really didn't _like _all of this recognition. It was.. _weird_.

Now looking back to Jack, Adia listened to what he had to say.

"When I was brought to Asia, after the fight with Darkclaw and Zillum, and I found your father..."

He took a deep breath. "The reason I was so adamant about him returning home wasn't just because the world needed him. It was because...I wanted _you _to get to see him again...I wanted to bring your father home, where both of you, hopefully, could find peace..."

Adia's response was a traditional Shaolin bow.

"I figured as much, as it fits your character.. And for that, I _thank _you." Adia looked to her father with a slight grin. "The healing process.. has already begun. I just hope it can _stay _that way.."

"Unfortunately, under Shao Kahn's rule, it will _not_.." Raiden spoke up now, catching everyone's attention. "We have overcome _much_, warriors.. But we have only one _final _hurdle to overcome in the visible horizon.. And that is _winning _the Mortal Kombat tournament, and assuring _peace _between us and Outworld forever."

A few soldiers stood at attention, while many others began to nod, all acknowledging that whatever happened next, they were ready to stand together, as one.

Jack took a deep breath, and stepped forward, to look out over the battlefield.

"Remember this...It's not an order, but a request..." He said softly, before turning.

"My wish is simple...remember this day...that is all I ask. In all the countless centuries and millennia yet to be, may each and everyone of us here be remembered..."

He looked among his allies. "May this day remain a symbol of what a free people can accomplish. And may it only be the _prelude _to final peace...Not peace in our time, but peace in all time..."

He fell on his closest friends. "Less than _four _years ago, I arrived here, and long have I pondered what our purpose was here...But time has made it clear."

He looked to Raiden. "To free this realm. To free Cyrannus, and Galaxia."

He took a deep breath. "May word of this victory, and if the Elder Gods will it, our victory in the tournament, spread to the farthest stars of Galaxia and Cyrannus, to the farthest sides of our small, blue planet. That we fought today, not just for Dilania, but for _all _Earthrealm!"

He then added. "Now, we prepare for the final confrontation. The one that will determine our future..."

He looked at each of his fellow competitors in the tournament. "But looking at the heroes we have in this tournament, and the heroes that support them back home...I believe that this will be the time we rescue our world from oppression and tyranny...and usher in a future greater than anything we can imagine!"

He raised his lightsaber. "We are Earthrealm, and we will be _victorious!_"

The roars of the warriors who fought with all their might was unparalleled.. They could likely be heard from a mile or two away. The victory was not only a close one, but was a _reminder _of just what made them the nation, the alliance, they were today.

In the midst of all the cheering, Drew approached Raiden and questioned,

"When does the tournament begin?"

Raiden nodded in acknowledgment of his question, before he held his hand up in the air, firing lightning into the sky to catch everyone's attention.

All eyes turned to Raiden, and they awaited the Protector of Earthrealm's words.

"Listen closely, everyone.." Raiden began. "For we now need to get _everything _in order not only _here_, but for the _tournament_.. Shao Kahn has given us one more _week _to have our competitors chosen, but we can be there as early as _dawn_.. I'll let _you _decide."

Jack looked to the other contenders of the tournament. He was mentally asking if they were ready. He was, but he wanted to make sure they all were. But...after seeing the determined looks in their eyes…

He turned to Raiden. "I am ready, if my fellow competitors are..."

"Outworld will be outmatched.." Sub-Zero spoke, kneeling down to Raiden, as a show of respect.

"Let's kick some ass!" Johnny Cage exclaimed, throwing some overdramatic punches and kicks, with audible grunts present as well.

If anything.. it confirmed he was ready.

Everyone else nodded, appearing to show that they were in agreement as well. Adia and Drew were currently the only two who had made their decisions.

"I.." Adia began. "I'm ready, but-"

Adia looked to Drew, walking up to him and looking into his eyes, before asking him,

"Dad?.. If you need some _time _to rest, we still have a week-"

"Jack.." Drew spoke, holding out his hand. "Give me my cowl.."

Adia was taken aback by his sudden answer, but couldn't say she was surprised. If anything, that prompted her to grin. That was her Dad, alright..

Jack held out the cowl and cape, to which Drew took it and put it back on his Batsuit. As he slid the mask of the world's symbol of _justice_, Batman finished his statement,

"We're going to _Outworld_.."


	15. Chapter 15, Hope

Gwen sighed as she watched TV. She couldn't believe all this…

The last two years had been…

They were a rollercoaster, to say the least. She never thought that Total Drama Island would be eclipsed in the craziness it brought to her life. And yet…

She wouldn't trade it for the world.

She really did love both Kyle and Jack. As well as the kids she was helping to raise.

To be honest, when Calvin was killed, it was one of the most painful days of her life. She loved that little boy, and he was probably the closest to her, out of Jack's children.

It was funny, to be honest.

Amelia was always closest to Kyle, ever since she was a baby. Kylie was always Jack's little girl. Calvin, however, always looked up to her, and loved her.

She missed him…

"Gwen?"

She turned to see Kylie looking at her with a worried expression.

"Kylie? Are you okay?" She asked.

Kylie bit her lip, and asked. "Can...can I watch TV with you? I can't sleep?"

Gwen was about to protest, but she could see the worry in the girl's eyes.

She nodded.

Kylie sat beside her, before she took a deep breath.

Gwen sighed, and paused the TV.

"What is it, Kylie?" She asked, gently.

"I..." Kylie began. She shook her head. "I'm scared..."

Gwen looked at her adopted daughter sympathetically. She was scared too, to be honest. But she needed to be strong for the children.

"I'm scared for daddy, and Uncle Drew, and all the others going to fight in the Tournament. I know what's at stake, and..."

Kylie wiped a tear from her eye. "I had a nightmare that Shao Kahn won...He...killed us all, one by one. He-"

Gwen pulled Kylie into a hug. "It will be okay, Kylie." She said reassuringly. "Your daddy, and your uncle, from what I've heard, are fighters. They won't let him win."

"How...do you know that?" Kylie asked softly.

Gwen was about to reply, but she realized she really didn't know. She knew what Shao Kahn was capable of. She had heard the stories. She had witnessed the Sacking of South Park. And in all honesty, she didn't know if Jack, or anyone, would be strong enough…

However, she needed to give her daughter some kind of reassurance.

"Your daddy won't let anything happen to you. Or anyone else. That's how we'll win. Because we have something worth fighting for, family."

She looked at Kylie. "Your daddy will protect you. He'll protect us all. They'll protect us all."

Kylie looked at Gwen for a moment, before she rested against Gwen's side.

"Thanks...ma."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun rose slowly over the horizon. The azure glow of the night was being replaced by the fiery light of the sun. The town of South Park was, in many ways, up early.

Most of the town had gathered in the town center. A large fleet of ships hung overhead, guarding the town in...the event that their champions failed.

One by one, the champions of Earthrealm arrived, Raiden already standing there awaiting their inevitable arrival. There were no cheers, no flag waving. There was a mood of silent determination.

Once everyone had arrived, Raiden began the formal announcements that always took place before every Mortal Kombat tournament,

"Denizens of Earthrealm, I believe appreciation is in order for your coming together at this time.. For this Mortal Kombat tournament, could be either the biggest win in its history.."

Raiden looked among everyone, all of whom knew what the other outcome was.

"Or the end of us all.."

Batman stood beside Jack, Revan, Anakin and Adia respectively, mentally preparing himself for what would be the hardest fight in his entire life.. If he, or any of the other competitors for Earthrealm fumbled now, it would mean the end of Earth.. In the way Raiden spoke of Shao Kahn and Outworld, it appeared that if they lost, fending off their invasion would be in vain.

Jack looked among the crowd. He recognized most of them, by this point. Stan, Bridgette, Kenzi, Randy, and Sharon. Geoff, DJ, his friend from work, Owen. Heather. Craig and Tweek, Butters, Token. Mr. Mackey. They were all here.

Not only that, but citizens from across the Empire had arrived here. While some had actually moved here from their old homes, or from Pax'Cyran, most journeyed here from their native worlds in the other realms. He could recognize Libertus, Basileus, Wookiees, Twi'Leks, Rodians, and even the odd Mortalitas here and there…

He took a deep breath, as he turned back to Raiden, who had been joined by Tyromairon.

"With that said," Raiden began once again, before motioning for everyone to move to the side, so as to make a visible walking path forward, to which they complied. "As with every Mortal Kombat tournament, when I call your name, step forward, and stand behind me when you've been acknowledged."

Jack looked up, before he narrowed his eyes. Determination filled his very being. The culmination of all these wars and bloodshed...was finally here.

Revan crossed his arms, mentally calming himself, in preparation for the fight of his life.

Vader looked to the others, and for the first time, felt true purpose. He saw Luke and Obi-Wan amongst the crowd. That same, fiery drive from the Clone Wars returned. Anakin Skywalker was back, and he would fight on the right side this day!

Captain America readied his shield. He would face the entire Outworld army if he had to. He wouldn't back down.

"Jack Anderson.." Raiden called the Emperor of Dilania's name first and foremost, prompting him to step forward. When he did so, the Dilanian Emperor stopped right in front of Raiden, who added, "I've observed your evolution over the past few years you've moved to this small town, and in utilizing the ancient relic as a starting point, in the end, you've molded yourself into one of Earthrealm's greatest warriors." Raiden finished explaining why Jack had been chosen.

Jack bowed slightly, in acknowledgment. "I had some really good inspirations..." He spoke, with a slight smile, to Raiden, after which he glanced to Drew, before returning his gaze to Raiden.

Raiden bowed his head down slightly, as if in a nodding gesture, before prompting Jack to move behind him as instructed.

"Wonder Woman.." Raiden called out the next name, before the Amazonian Princess herself walked up to the thunder god, just as Jack had done. "Diana Prince, I too have observed the actions of your people, and have interacted with many of the gods you worship, such as Zeus. Though he resides in a realm far beyond our comprehension or even one that is simple to reach, he has said only great things about you, and from how I've seen you in battle, as well as what you've accomplished as a person, I can confirm those praises true.. With the fighting spirit of the Amazon, take this nomination on Earthrealm's behalf humbly.."

Wonder Woman gave a bow with a smile, before she briefly responded,

"Thank you, Lord Raiden.. I wish only to fight for the good people that reside here in this realm. I'll do them all justice."

As Wonder Woman joined Jack, the next competitor was inevitably called out,

"Link." The Hylian swordsman stepped forward, before looking up into Raiden's completely white eyes, electricity naturally surging within them. "While I am unfamiliar with your realm as a whole, I have heard of the power of the Triforce.. One of those Triforce pieces, which currently reside within you.. They hold unspeakable power, especially if fused together."

Link widened his eyes. He had actually never known that before! He always figured the symbol on his hand was just a birthmark..

"You possess the Triforce Of Courage." Raiden continued to explain. "And while this may come as a shock to you, what I am telling you is the truth.. Those three Triforce wielders are the three descendants of the goddesses of your realm: Din, Nayru, and Farore.. Besides that, your fighting skills are unparalleled, especially with that holy blade and unbreakable shield.."

Link glanced at the weapons he had, before looking back up to Raiden, still really taken aback by all this sudden news. I mean.. he was a descendant of a goddess!?

"But fear not.." Raiden looked down on Link. "For over time, much like Adia, you are young.. And still have much to learn in life. With that said, I feel your skillset is grand enough for you to participate in the tournament. You have the potential to become one of Earthrealm's greatest heroes."

Link took in those words, before he looked up in determination and gave a nod. With this new fire ignited within Link, he stood behind Raiden with Jack and Diana.

"Revan.." Raiden called out.

Revan looked up, his face hidden behind his now-famous, thanks to Freddy's video of the Justice League's battle with Scorpion, mask.

"Step forward.." Raiden motioned the Grey Knight to continue for the formalities of the ceremony.

Revan strode forward, his cape billowing in the wind. The Grey Knight nodded to Raiden in acknowledgment as he stood tall, ready to defend Earth.

"What else can be said?" Raiden shook his head. "A past blanketed in tragedy, a life afterwards where you train with assassins and thieves.. only for you to be shown the light, and use those skill sets learned from your past to Earthrealm's benefit. You are the true definition of a tale of redemption, and it is my distinct honor to offer you this chance to fight on Earthrealm's behalf."

Revan bowed. "I will not fail you, Lord Raiden."

As Revan joined the others who had already been called, the next competitor was called out,

"Jackson Briggs.." Jax, who was standing beside Liu Kang and his partner, Sonya, approached Raiden and stood at attention. "Now a Major in the Earthrealm Special Forces, you have proven time and time again what it means to be a leader, and your heart in battle is unparalleled. Because of your heart, your bravery, your strength.. It is my honor to offer you this opportunity."

Jax gave a salute, before he responded,

"Don't you worry, Raiden.. Those Outworlders aren't gonna know what hit 'em!" He punched into his other hand as hard as he could, displaying his power, as he finished his sentence and stepped behind Raiden.

"Sonya Blade." Raiden called out. As Jax did, Sonya stood at attention before the thunder god, just as she would one of her superiors in the military. "A lieutenant of the Earthrealm Special Forces, and a warrior just as formidable as her CO.."

Everyone chuckled at that joke, even Jax, who rolled his eyes.

"Because of your strategic mind in battle, heart, and willingness to never back down," Raiden continued. "You have been chosen.."

Sonya saluted Raiden, before responding,

"Thanks, Raiden.. Sir!" Sonya moved behind Raiden, and the callouts continued,

"Johnny Cage."

"Oh yeah!" Johnny Cage pumped his chest confidently. "It's Cage time, baby!"

Batman could only shake his head. Such overconfidence.. It was something he didn't really understand. Why was it that he was chosen?

"Cage, because-" Raiden began, before he was cut off.

"Lay it on me, Raiden!" Johnny Cage began rather narcissistically, before Raiden inevitably continued,

"Even though your attitude is not one wishes to replicate, and even though your films are subpar at best-"

"Hey!" Johnny Cage exclaimed, offended.

"-I can still see within you a hero who does not not yet know his true potential.. I see someone who is vastly overlooked and misrepresented.. Even though many of your critics call your stunts 'fake', I can tell everyone firsthand that they are incorrect.. You are one of Earthrealm's greatest martial artists, and will be a worthy addition to the tournament."

Johnny Cage gave a bow of respect, before he too joined the others.

"Captain America.." Raiden called forward.

The new leader of the Avengers, since the unfortunate death of Alex, stepped forward, standing at attention much as Sonya had.

"Once seen as too weak by others, you have proved each of your naysayers wrong not only through your valiant efforts in the second World War, but also in your time with the Earth's grandest superhero team.. When a problem would escalate in Earthrealm, it was you and your comrades who would stop it. You individually, however, Captain.. is something just as grand." Raiden began, before he added on,

"Much like Jax and Sonya, as a soldier, you have heart and a willingness to never give up.. no matter how grand the risk or how dire the consequence. Because of this, I offer you this chance to fight at our side in Outworld."

Captain America saluted. "Then I will, Lord Raiden." He said as he joined the previous ones called out by Raiden. Jack saluted the First Avenger as he joined them, and this was quickly followed with salutes from Sonya and Jax.

"Ready to kick some Outworld ass, Stevie Wonder?" Jax lightly punched Captain America in the shoulder with a smirk, having given him that nickname on the battlefield.

"You know it." Captain America said with a grin of his own.

"Smoke." Raiden called out, continuing down the line. The grey Lin Kuei ninja stepped forward, literal smoke coming from his own body. "The Lin Kuei has always had a shaky relationship with me, because of their past misdeeds as assassins and taking matters into their own hands.."

Batman couldn't help but look down. As that sounded almost exactly the same to what he had done..

"But ever since Kuai Liang became Grandmaster of your clan, I have to say.. I couldn't be more appreciative to have you on our side." Raiden continued. "The mastery of your natural smoke abilities, as well as your skills as an assassin make you a deadly adversary for any of Outworld's forces. They will need to tread carefully when it is their time to kombat you.."

Smoke bowed to Raiden respectfully, before responding in his gravelly voice,

"Thank you.. Lord Raiden."

Smoke joined the others as he saw Raiden was ready to call out the Grandmaster himself,

"Sub-Zero.."

Kuai Liang, the second Sub-Zero after his brother was murdered by Scorpion's hand, stepped forward in his traditional blue armor, the color of the Lin Kuei. As his mask, he wore a solely black one with trident shaped blades sticking out from it. Sub-Zero's snow white eyes only added to his natural coldness, as with every exhale, frost could be seen in the air.

As Sub-Zero approached Raiden, everyone took in just how powerful this Grandmaster truly was.. He was definitely a good choice to have on their side. Just Sub-Zero's general presence was enough to make most of them shiver. He was that cold!

"I thank you for this opportunity, Master Raiden.." Sub-Zero got onto one knee, putting a fist down and bowing his head. This was the traditional Lin Kuei bow.

"Gratitude is unnecessary, Kuai Liang.." Raiden made it known. "I should be just as thankful you have come to aid us in this most dire time.. I believe not much needs to be said about you. You are a skilled warrior! Just as skilled as your brother, Bi Han, before you.. Your mastery of ice is unparalleled, and no one else is on your level when it comes to that ability. Combined with your martial arts mastery as well, the frost of the Lin Kuei is a deadly combination for all who must go up against it.."

Sub-Zero rose to his feet once again, before he promised,

"I will not fail you.. Earthrealm will be well protected, and the Lin Kuei will always be there to assist you, should you require it."

Raiden nodded thankfully, before Sub-Zero inevitably joined the rest.

"Adia.." Raiden spoke now, which immediately caught said lioness' attention. Adia looked up with widened eyes at her father, as well as to Liu Kang and Kung Lao. It was an expression that seemed to say 'is this really happening?'.

Batman patted her shoulder with his hand as a show of reassurance, before motioning her forward.

"Go ahead, Adia.. You have trained well for this. You have earned it." Liu Kang added his own reassurance.

Adia took a deep breath, and with that, she stepped forward, standing before her Master Raiden, the thunder god himself.

"Your evolution in the Shaolin Order is one that cannot be ignored.." Raiden began. "Liu Kang and Kung Lao have clearly taught you well, moving you only at your own pace. And with every ability you learned, the more powerful and accustomed to it you became.. Many Shaolin masters at the Wu Shi Academy have sparred with you, only for you to come out on top.."

Adia looked off to the side nervously, though not without a thankful, sheepish grin. Even though she was grateful, she still didn't like all the attention she was getting. She always was shy..

However, to be a hero, you had to learn to put up with that, she figured.. And in time, she would..

"Because of these feats that have only been compared to the evolution of Liu Kang," Raiden began, Kung Lao rolling his eyes in slight envy.

'Even though not all of us were fast learners..' Kung Lao began in thought. 'That still doesn't mean you're better, Liu Kang..'

Kung Lao by no means hated Liu Kang.. He was proud of his long distance cousin! However, for many generations, their two direct bloodlines were often compared side by side, and ever since the Great Kung Lao's demise at the hands of Goro long ago, Kung Lao's ancestors have always had a stain on their name..

He fought for their honor, and that honor he would fight for! To the death if need be..

"I have decided to bestow upon you this power.." Raiden spoke, much to Adia's bewilderment.

"A power!?" Adia asked in excited bewilderment. "For me?"

Raiden nodded in confirmation.

"Yes.. It is my belief that while you are already shaping up to be a Shaolin Master on four legs," Raiden looked into Adia's eyes, charging up some sort of weird lightning. "then why not have you stand up to them, and push your training even further?"

Adia's whole being was enveloped into the lightning, which caused her to scream as she collapsed to the ground for a bit.

Batman wanted to step forward, but he persisted, knowing that in the end, this would turn out good for her..

After several seconds, the lightning ceased and the screaming stopped. With many deep, labored breaths, Adia laid on the ground, truly feeling exhausted.

"Adia..." Batman spoke, before he and Liu Kang quickly approached the lioness, helping her up to her… two paws.

It was quite a shock to everyone, especially Adia. She looked down at her two feet, which were actually still her paws, before she took some steps forward, attempting to get used to the feeling of being bipedal.

"How do you feel?" Liu Kang questioned her, before Adia looked at him, still trying to catch her breath, replying with a chuckle,

"This feels.. really weird, but.." Adia shook her head, looking to her dad now. "I feel great.. I feel.. much bigger, actually! Like I'm not just confined lower to the ground!"

"Yes.." Raiden told her. "And now you will actually be able to use your upper paws like fists, and your back legs to master brutal kicks to accompany them.. Now that you are bipedal, your true path for Shaolin mastery has now officially opened up.."

Adia looked to Raiden with a thankful smile, slowly leaning forward cautiously to bow, not wanting to fall down. Walking on two legs was still so weird to her, but much like her training, she would adapt..

"Thank you, Master Raiden.." Adia graciously spoke with the best bow she could muster. "I'll utilize this ability you have granted me, wisely.."

With that, Adia joined the others who were already called out, Batman, Liu Kang, and Kung Lao not being able to help but grin at the scene.

Batman was absolutely proud at what his daughter had become! She followed in his footsteps, but very well had the possibility of outdoing him. Something he hoped she would do.

Especially because after this tournament, Drew would make sure of it that Batman was no more…

"Kung Lao." Raiden called out, the finish line appearing very nigh. The Shaolin Monk stepped forward, adjusting the bladed hat on his head as he did so. "The ancestor of the Great Kung Lao, and one of the leaders of the Wu Shi Academy.. Though your ancestry seems to have been stained in your eyes, know that Earthrealm is very lucky and willing to have you on our side. You would, and already have made your ancestors proud.."

"Thank you, Master.." Kung Lao bowed, before he rose. "But you misunderstand.. I have not done enough.. It is my understanding that Goro will be at the tournament. Should I fight him and win, it is only then that my ancestors will be avenged, and their name honored once more.."

"Very well.." Raiden gave an understanding nod of acknowledgement, before Kung Lao stood behind him.

"Batman.." Raiden now called Drew forward. Batman stepped forward casually, before stopping right in front of Raiden, looking up into his eyes. "Drew King, while you may doubt yourself.. and while you cast much of the blame for your tragic past on yourself.. just know that Earthrealm is lucky to have you as well! What would we have done should you have not arrived at just the right time and outwitted Thanos? Most likely a huge war that would have cost the lives of millions, and even more if Thanos had somehow retrieved the final Infinity Stone."

Raiden looked down at Batman, who appeared to be unphased by his words, before he finished,

"You underestimate yourself, Drew.. That will always be your biggest flaw, until you learn to accept life for what it is."

Batman narrowed his eyes. He wanted to protest, but number one: it would not be appropriate at this time. Number two: he was a bit speechless at the moment. And lastly, Raiden was probably right..

I mean, for so long he had done nothing but blame himself. When would that line be drawn to where he started to blame others? And from what all he observed, this world was a pretty fucked up place. And if he and all the other heroes let the world make them feel sorry for themselves, and put themselves down, then the evil that already plagued it would heavily outweigh the good..

Batman's expression softened up, before Raiden motioned him to stand behind him. Batman complied, beginning to join the rest of the group, standing beside his daughter. All the while, he began to go deep in thought, mulling what Raiden had just said over really thoroughly.

Maybe Batman would be no more after this tournament, but at the very least, he could finally try to forgive himself, and put the blame where it was due..

"Anakin Skywalker.." Raiden called out.

Anakin looked up, awaiting what Raiden had to say. He couldn't help but feel inadequate being here, among these heroes. He was a monster, and one that didn't deserve a chance at redemption…

"Padawan of Obi Wan and half brother of Jack Anderson.." Raiden crossed his arms in introducing him, upon seeing the Jedi's uncertainty. "As is the case with Revan, and even Drew, you have no need to linger in the past.. Your lightsaber skill and your way in the Force is one of the most impressive I've observed over the millennia, and while you may hold yourself at low esteem, what matters is that you stand before us today, ready to fight against the menace of Outworld."

Vader bowed respectfully. "This realm will not fall. Not while I live." He declared softly.

He joined the others behind Raiden, leaving only one remaining contender. All eyes turned to Liu Kang.

"Liu Kang…" Raiden called the fifteenth and final Earthrealm competitor out.

The Shaolin Monk, and leader of the Wu Shi Academy, stepped forward, stopping in front of Raiden before giving a traditional Shaolin bow.

"It is clear to us all how much you have evolved since Bo Rai Cho began training you.." Raiden began, looking down on Liu Kang. "You have taken his teachings well into account, but you didn't stop there.. Ever since you've gained mastery in his art, you took that art, and you added to it.. Already, your students benefit from this new form of Shaolin martial arts.." Raiden glanced at Adia as he said this.

Turning to Liu Kang, Raiden finished,

"It is my belief that you are to be Earthrealm's Chosen One, and shall be the one to defeat Shao Kahn.. Your skillset poses the biggest threat, and I think the Emperor will be most surprised come the final battle.."

"Thank you, Lord Raiden.." Liu Kang humbly spoke. "It is my honor.. But we have not fought the rest of his forces yet. Once we have defeated the rest of his minions in the tournament, only then will I focus my efforts on Shao Kahn."

Raiden gave a nod, acknowledging his ever humble nature, before Liu Kang joined the rest of the competitors.

Turning to the crowd, Raiden motioned towards the competitors, and finished,

"I hereby grant you, Earthrealm's official representation in Mortal Kombat.."

The crowd looked at the warriors assembled. To see the very best they had to offer here...it was moving. For some, it finally brought back a sense, if faint, of hope.

"Go get 'em!" Token exclaimed as he cheered them on.

"Yeah!" Mr. Mackey agreed as he gave a round of applause. "Kick their Outworld asses! M'kay.."

Jack looked at the people, before he spoke.

"People of South Park," he said firmly, catching everyone's attention. "Of Dilania, of Earthrealm! Hear me! The realms now look to us, all of us, to stand up to our greatest enemy! The enemy thinks they'll see frightened peasants with nothing to offer."

He looked around. "But I see free people, and freedom. And when we get there, they will see is the skill of our warriors! They will see our resolve, and they will know what we can do!"

He looked at Kyle. "Through blood, sweat, and tears. Through the courage of our hearts. We will not fail! But we're not the only ones fighting today. We are all Earthrealmers today! One people, one empire, one realm!"

For a moment, there was silence, before one citizen, hidden in the crowd, raised an Imperial Flag. This was followed by a chorus of cheers. Across the Empire, and indeed, across Earthrealm, Cyrannus and Galaxia, every man, woman and child voiced their defiance to Outworld. They would not go down easily.

They would fight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Palpatine, Shang Tsung and Quan Chi were overlooking the army of Tarkata and Shokan that were being assembled for the invasion of Earthrealm, for when they inevitably won the tournament. It was a truly vast force, covering the vast plain to the horizon.

"Our time is near..." Palpatine spoke with a slight smirk, as he watched Tarkatans ready for the fight.

"The thunder god is desperate.." Quan Chi chuckled. "While Earthrealm has many powerful warriors, they are all no match for the Emperor!"

"And when they have lost.." Shang Tsung smirked, holding out his hand and displaying a very familiar soul. "Their souls will be mine! Much like this poor Admiral here.."

It was the soul of Kenny. After his death, rather than coming back to life like he had anticipated, his soul was intercepted in the Netherrealm by Shang Tsung, and added to his collection.

"Yes..." Palpatine spoke. "Once more, we shall rule the Realms...and we shall have...peace."

Palpatine smirked, before Quan Chi began to chant something in what appeared to be an altered version of Hebrew. He appeared to be casting some sort of spell, one that with his power, could reach all the way to the Netherrealm.

Once Quan Chi finished, Shang Tsung observed,

"A resurrection spell?"

"Yes.." Quan Chi nodded, before using his sorcery to bring up an image of the one in question. It was an image of some sort of ninja, though he now appeared to be pitch black in appearance.

"I have encountered this warrior before.." Shang Tsung narrowed his eyes, before looking to Quan Chi. "Lin Kuei?"

Quan Chi smirked, before confirming,

"Indeed. I don't see Earthrealm winning this tournament, but I am no fool! For if this should go south, I need to keep my Netherrealm armies strong.." Quan Chi motioned to the image, before continuing, "This warrior was Bi Han. The first Sub-Zero! He was the one I framed for the murder of Scorpion's family. And just like I thought.. Scorpion took the bait! In one fell swoop, not only do I have a loyal ninja spectre servant, but I also rid myself of my nemesis Sub-Zero!"

Palpatine thought for a second, before he smirked. "I have spoken with the Emperor. He permitted me to take one of Anderson's children as my next apprentice."

He looked to Quan Chi. "Servants are useful..."

"Do you want my advice?" Quan Chi began to suggest, crossing his arms.

"I assume my refusal would not stop you from giving it anyway?" Palpatine asked.

"Pick the one that fights back the hardest!" Quan Chi exclaimed, ignoring Palpatine's comment. "Because when you inevitably break them, they will be that less likely to crumble under the pressure in battle! They will take that strength, and with it, destroy your enemies!"

"Just as Skywalker did..." Palpatine replied. "A shame...the boy could have been so much stronger, but his potential was destroyed by Kenobi..."

At that moment, however, all three shifted their attention directly behind them upon hearing familiar, stomping footsteps.

As they thought, behind them was the Emperor, himself, Shao Kahn!

"Ah, the Emperor.." Shang Tsung gave a bow, as did Quan Chi and Palpatine.

Shao Kahn's only response was holding up a disc with the yin yang symbol on it. Quan Chi and Shang Tsung knew exactly what that entailed..

He had just received the accepted invitation from Earthrealm for the Mortal Kombat tournament, which meant they were now on their way!

A wicked smirk curled onto Shao Kahn's lips, before his piercing orange eyes narrowed.

"It has begun.." Shao Kahn spoke.

Palpatine's lips curled into a smirk of his own. "Then your victory has begun with it..."

Little did any of them know, someone had been listening to their conversation the entire time..

Said figure then growled, and disappeared into Hellfire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The time had officially come for the Earthrealm kombatants to leave for Outworld. The speeches were long, and the farewells emotional, but eventually, all of that ceased..

Raiden led all fifteen of the warriors to a very specific location just outside the South Park limits, that not even Jack was all that familiar with..

"We are here." Raiden informed, before the warriors gazed upon it.

It was a portal, solid green in appearance, which had steps that led up to it.

"This here is a Nexus portal.." Raiden began to explain. "These only activate when a certain piece of the Kamidogu is placed in a certain altar within the Nexus itself."

"What is the 'Nexus'?" Batman questioned.

"The Nexus is the 'realm between all realms', if you will.. It is only home to a sizeable platform with six portals accessible only to Mortal Kombat competitors, gods, and the Elder Gods' champion.. Besides that? There is only a void that leads into eternal nothingness.."

"So in other words," Johnny Cage began. "Don't slip off the platform. Got it…"

"Which realms do those portals lead to?" Adia questioned out of curiosity."

"The other realms besides Outworld is unimportant, but to ease your curiosity, there are portals that lead to Earthrealm, Outworld, the Netherrealm, the Chaosrealm, the Orderrealm, which also goes by the name of 'Seido', and finally, Edenia." Raiden explained.

Jack cocked a brow. "These are the main Realms, I'm guessing, then?" He mused.

"What must we do, Lord Raiden?" Captain America asked, ready to defend the Earth and its people.

"Those are the main six, yes.." Raiden confirmed to Jack with a nod, before turning to Captain America. "Let us all step through the portal, and I shall instruct you further.."

With all that said, everyone lined up individually, each of them stepping through the green portal, and into the Nexus.

Jack looked around, at the structure. It resembled a disc, surrounded by endless nothingness, just as Raiden had said. Six archways surrounded them, each one with a circle. Only two were lit up, as only one Kamidogu was placed on the altar for the tournament. Jack guessed they were the portals Raiden spoke of.

His eyes fell one in particular… a purple one in the center. "That's Outworld...?" He asked Raiden.

"Yes.." Raiden confirmed. "It is through this portal that we must make the two mile walk to Shao Kahn's Colosseum. It is there that we will compete in the tournament, right before Shao Kahn's very eyes."

Jack closed his eyes. He was trying to calm himself. He was angry, but he was also scared. For the first time, he felt like he was truly, utterly outmatched, here. He did not fear for his own life, but the lives of his family, and the people he swore to protect.

Even Liu Kang was appearing very unnerved right now. He was looking at the only thing that separated them from the realm that was ruled by the one man whom the gods simply could not deal with!

"Then let us go.." Liu Kang spoke after taking in a deep breath, being the first one to walk towards the portal.

Revan followed, and slowly, but surely, Earthrealm's champions crossed into the portal. As they exited, they were greeted by purple skies and all in all, just a wasteland of a realm..

It didn't look wartorn, but more, unattended to..

"Do not let the initial sights fool you.." Raiden spoke. "Outworld was once a realm of immense beauty and prosperity! Much like Edenia. That is, until Shao Kahn usurped the throne from The Dragon King, Onaga. Ever since then, this realm's main focus was on strengthening their military, expanding, and absorbing.. The citizens suffered because of this, and even though there are good people here, they are brainwashed under Shao Kahn's tyrannic rule."

Jack crossed his arms. "History repeats itself..."

He looked around. "These people did not deserve such a fate..."

"Indeed.." Raiden said. "The only difference is that Shao Kahn is so powerful, and his military is so strong, he's probably the only one in history to do this, and be successful.. He's been Emperor of Outworld for well over a thousand years! I've tried to stop him, Tyromairon has tried to stop him, whole realms all at one time have tried to stop him!" Raiden shook his head.

"None of us have been successful…"

Revan looked down. "I remember when this Realm was different..."

He shook his head. "Now is not the time for mourning. There is work to be done."

"I.. never knew it was this bad…" Adia observed, looking over the entirety of the landscape before her. "I pray the Elder Gods are kind to us.. They cannot allow this to go on for much longer!"

Raiden shook his head.

"I have tried reasoning with even the Elder Gods.." Raiden began to explain. "But their only purpose is to maintain stability of the realms.. They don't side with good, nor evil. As long as the realms they created still exist, or as long as the sacred realms of Mortal Kombat are not broken, as much as I disagree with it, they will not stop him…"

Captain America shook his head. "Then we will..."

Jack looked to Drew, wondering what his thoughts on this were.

"This…" Batman began. "Is too much to even wrap my head around.. Nevertheless, all beings can be defeated.. Every man, every titan, every god.."

Batman looked among everyone, crossing his arms, before finishing,

"You just need to know how to exploit their weakness.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For each of them, that two mile walk towards Shao Kahn's Colosseum was probably the longest walk of their entire lives.. None of them talked, and all they could do was get a feel for the realm's scenery as they marched towards the destination of one of the most significant tournaments in history!

And finally.. they made it!

Shao Kahn's Colosseum stood high, and was heavily guarded by a legion of Tarkata. They were accompanied by two Shokan as well, just to make sure no threats would ever get past them. They really had this place locked down tight!

"Charming..." Jack muttered as he looked over the Tarkata.

"Halt!" One of the Shokan's booming voices stopped the Earthrealm warriors in their tracks. The massive, four armed warrior stomped toward them, before he demanded, "State your business here! Are you here for the tournament?"

Raiden stepped forward, not allowing anyone else to deal with this Shokan.

"Yes. We're here to represent Earthrealm, Shokan! You can put yourself at ease. Let us pass."

"Hmph.." The Shokan huffed as he stomped back towards the entrance to the Colosseum. "Best of luck, Earthrealmers.. You're gonna need it."

The Shokan gave a deep, sinister chuckle as he shoved the group of Tarkata aside, motioning for the Earthrealmers to follow him inside.

Jack narrowed his eyes, before he followed the Shokan, along with his comrades. He wanted to get this over with so they all could return home to their friends and families.

Adia took a deep breath as everyone followed the Shokan inside, telling herself,

"You got this.."

"Yes.." Batman spoke. "You do… Don't lose faith."

Adia sighed, before she whispered back,

"I- I know, Dad.. It's just.. this is it, y'know? If we lose-"

"We won't lose.." Batman cut her off, before he put a hand on her shoulder: "You'll see.. Just keep that faith that got you here, and whatever happens will happen."

Adia took a deep breath, before she nodded in understanding, forcing a slight smile.

The Shokan eventually led them through a large hallway, where audible sounds of a crowd were heard, a bright light shining at the end of said hallway.

The Shokan turned to them, before informing,

"Step towards that light and enter the arena.. When you have entered, and the Emperor recognizes your presence, the tournament will begin.."

Jack looked to the others, before he took a deep breath. He clenched his fist, before he began to walk forward. The others began to follow, until, finally, they exited the hallway, and into the colosseum itself.

The sounds of the roaring crowd were now hear full force by this point, as the sun temporarily blinded their eyes. When their eyes all adjusted, that's when they took a moment to look at the scene before them.

All of the ground was sand, which was of course sitting within a large battle arena. Way up high, Outworld citizens sat to observe the 'victory of their Emperor', as they were forced to say and cheer.

In the center of the arena, atop a small set of steps, there he was..

Shao Kahn was sitting atop his throne chair, which he had instructed his slaves to move out there for him, just so he could get a good seat of the action. And up there with him, most notably was Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, Palpatine, his 'daughter' named Kitana, and finally, Kitana's best friend and bodyguard named Jade.

The vast majority of Outworld's competitors were present nearby as well.

"Ah, the Earthrealm delegation has arrived!" Shang Tsung informed Shao Kahn, which prompted him and the other Outworlders to look at them.

Even Batman couldn't help but feel a bit of nervousness.. This was going to be quite a challenge. But that didn't mean he lost all hope! They were powerful, but were by no means totally invincible…

"Shang Tsung.." Raiden narrowed his eyes in greeting as he and the Earthrealmers continued to walk closer. "Long time no see.."

"Indeed.." Shang Tsung chuckled. "I believe the last time we met in a tournament setting, your supposed next 'champion' lied there on the floor, defeated by my hand! Before you could only watch helplessly as I took his soul, and with it, cemented Earthrealm's ninth loss!"

Jack narrowed his eyes, and responded coldly. "You still have to win this tournament, though. And you will find our will is equal to your's..."

Shang Tsung could only laugh in Jack's face, before he commented,

"So you are the Emperor of little Dilania, are you? It doesn't matter, boy.. Your soul will make a fine addition to my collection when we are done."

Anakin cocked a brow. "I must say, you're shorter than expected, old man..."

"Appearances…" Shang Tsung growled, spawning a fireball in his hand. "can be deceiving!"

"You would be wise to follow your own advice, then..." Revan replied simply, before his eyes fell on Shao Kahn.

"Silence!" Shao Kahn demanded, freezing everyone in place. "We are here to have a tournament, and that tournament will begin now!"

Revan shook his head. "I must say...it's been a long time, Emperor..." He spoke to Shao Kahn, remembering their meeting all those millennia ago…

Shao Kahn could only chuckle.

"Yes.." The Emperor of Outworld spoke. "How could I forget, the 'mighty' Revan?.. It brings back a lot of memories, but none more so than ones about her.." Shao Kahn smirked wickedly at the end.

Revan's eyes widened, and he clenched his fists. For the first time, Jack sensed true darkness in Revan's soul. Batman also noticed his friend's sudden and out of character reaction to that sentence.

Batman approached Revan from behind, before putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Remain calm.." Batman tried to convince Revan. "He's trying to throw you off focus. Don't speak with him. Let your fighting do the talking."

Revan looked to Batman, before he nodded, and crossed his arms, starting to rein in his anger.

"And this must be the Bat.." Shao Kahn observed, looking down on him. "For one so feared, you are really tiny.. Do they not realize all you are is a child with mental issues who dresses like a mere animal?"

Batman only narrowed his eyes, but didn't say anything. Shao Kahn was trying to lure him into a mental trap like he tried to do with Revan.

"And your daughters.. Your dead wife." Shao Kahn began to speak, which really caught Batman's attention. "They were all beautiful.. A shame that they will have to perish along with your world.."

This time, Adia was the one who looked pissed off. He was trying to break her Dad's spirits with a subject that was very personal to him. I guess he forgot that she was in this fight too..

"We'll see about that, Emperor.." Was all Batman spoke, before he stepped back, much to the Emperor's dismay.

With a growl of annoyance, Shao Kahn exclaimed,

"The first fight will now begin!"

The crowd began to roar in awe, all of them ready for their first round of kombat.

"The first match will be Mr. Cage!" Shang Tsung exclaimed.

Johnny Cage looked around in a confident manner, before he spoke,

"Me? Alright then!"

Johnny Cage confidently stroded up to the open area in front of Shao Kahn, where the first battle would inevitably take place, everyone being forced to move away and make space.

"You will face… Baraka! General of the Tarkatan Army!" Shang Tsung named his opponent, hyping up the crowd, whom responded in a chorus of cheers for the Outworlder.

Baraka stepped into view, right before Johnny Cage, unsheathing his blades that were naturally embedded in his wrists. The Tarkatan licked his teeth, ready to soak his blades in the Earthrealmer's blood.

"You're going down, ugly!" Johnny Cage cockily taunted. "Not even your momma could love a face like that!"

"My blades will find your face and tear it to shreds!" Baraka returned aggressively, which did little to phase the actor.

Jack narrowed his eyes, remembering his encounter with Baraka all those years ago. He looked to Batman, who could only narrow his eyes at the Tarkatan.

"We have evolved much, you and I.." Batman spoke to Jack. "Already I see open opportunities for how I would neutralize him.."

"Indeed...His stance is too wide. He leaves his knees open to attack, for example..." Jack whispered, before nodding in agreement.

"Not just that." Batman explained. "He does that on purpose. It baits you in for a kick, which exposes your own leg, only for his blade to go straight through it. He may be over-aggressive, but he is still smarter than he looks. Johnny will need to tread carefully."

Jack nodded.

"I underestimated him once. I know not to make that mistake again..." He replied, before frowning. "Not when so much is at stake..."

"Begin!" The voice of Shao Kahn commanded, officially beginning the fight.

Baraka's blades immediately elongated, making themselves officially known in an offensive manner. With a beast-like growl, Baraka lunged in for an attack, slashing at Johnny Cage's torso.

As he did so, Johnny Cage backed up with widened eyes, clenching his fist, until-

CRUNCH!

Baraka's eyes widened as his lower region began to immediately burn in pain! Johnny Cage had ducked down, and with his fist, brought it directly into Baraka's nuts.

Baraka fell to the ground with an agonizing groan, while Johnny Cage simply stood over him.

Everyone widened their eyes. Even Shao Kahn had to lean forward in his throne chair after what had just transpired.

"Well…" Batman began. "I guess that's another way to do it…"

Seeing there was no possible chance of Baraka getting up anytime soon, Shao Kahn growled and announced,

"Johnny Cage.. wins!"

Revan crossed his arms, smirking.

"Aw yeah!" Johnny Cage taunted, pumping his chest with his fist. "Who's the man!"

"Insufferable.." Liu Kang sighed. "But effective."

"All that matters is that we win." Anakin spoke, making eye contact with Palpatine.

Palpatine only smirked at his former apprentice.

Shao Kahn leaned over towards Shang Tsung in his chair, before he growled,

"Never has Outworld lost the first fight of a tournament! Give us a fight that we will actually win! Do not disappoint me, Sorcerer…"

Shang Tsung widened his eyes in temporary fear, before regaining his composure and announcing,

"Th- The next fight will be Captain America!"

Captain America stood up solemnly, and readied his shield. "Who's ass do I have to kick?" He asked Shang Tsung.

"Sheeva!" Shang Tsung announced, before a large female Shokan made her presence known by jumping into view. The many strong muscles in her legs rendered her and every Shokan to jump extremely high in the air, ready to crush whatever foe they went against. And that was just one feature of them..

"You look honorable, Earthrealm warrior..." Sheeva began. "But you have never faced the might of a Shokan!" She finished as she assumed a fighting stance, towering over the American.

Steve Rogers narrowed his eyes, and assumed his own fighting stance.

He raised his shield, ready to fight, but refusing to underestimate his opponent.

"Hah!" Sheeva cried as she hurled a fireball in Captain America's direction after seeing Shao Kahn give them the signal to commence kombat.

Captain America was blasted back by the fireball, but his shield saved him from any major damage. As he landed, he shrugged as he got up.

"I'm gonna feel that tomorrow."

He stood up, and ran forward at Sheeva.

Just as he made it to her to land an attack, Sheeva used her strong legs to leap up high in the sky, quickly beginning to crash back down to the Earth, ready to crush her opponent!

Captain America attempted to roll out of the way, but was too late. His legs were crushed by the Shokan.

Cries of agony were heard from the Captain, before he was grabbed by the neck by two of Sheeva's large hands! Utilizing her other two hands, she punched Captain America in the jaw, causing him to loosen his grip just enough to where Sheeva could yank the shield from his grasp.

Captain America, in a gesture of defiance, despite the agony, punched Sheeva one final time. "For...Earthrealm..." He muttered defiantly.

Seeing Captain America completely subdued and on the brink of unconsciousness, Shang Tsung grinned wickedly and announced,

"Finish him!"

All of the Earthrealmers widened their eyes, some of them hoping that didn't mean what he meant it as.

"No.." Batman widened his eyes. "They.. would allow murder here?"

"Unfortunately.." Liu Kang sighed. "Outworld has become infamous for killing at the end of kombat."

Sheeva looked into the Captain's knowing eyes. He knew he was finished.

But what surprised most was the fact that Sheeva dropped him to the ground, allowing him to breathe freely once more.

"What is the meaning of this, Shokan!?" Shao Kahn yelled.

"The warrior has honor.." Sheeva stated. "You don't see that in many these days. I will not kill him."

Captain America coughed, before looking up. He looked to his teammates, before looking down in shame.

He had failed them. And his failure cost Earth one of it's chances to win.

Jack sighed, and got up, before helping Cap' up. "Come on, Cap. You did what you could."

He stopped, before nodding respectfully to Sheeva.

"Bah!" Shao Kahn shook his head, his disappointment only growing. This tournament wasn't as entertaining as he had hoped!

With the raise of his hand, Shao Kahn used a green energy, very similar to the Force, but not the same, to lift Captain America up in the air by his throat.

"No!" Batman widened his eyes.

"If you will not rid Outworld of the Earthrealm virus!" Shao Kahn began, before using that same power to snap Captain America's neck, immediately dropping him to the ground. "Then I will…"

Jack looked at Shao Kahn with rage. He reached for his lightsaber.

"Jack!" Raiden put a hand on Jack's arm, trying to convince him to rethink whatever he was contemplating. "This is a tournament, and one of Shao Kahn's creation at that! To win Earthrealm's freedom, we're forced to play Shao Kahn's game…"

Jack looked at Raiden, before to Shao Kahn, with the same hatred, but none of the rage.

"You're right, Raiden..." He replied softly, before he removed his hand from his lightsaber.

He sent one last hateful look to Shao Kahn, but didn't escalate things any further.

Shao Kahn could only laugh, seeing Jack's action as a show of intimidation, as his confidence in his power all the time showed.

"Yes.. Save your energy, 'Emperor'.." Shao Kahn ended mockingly. "You will need it for who we have in store for you to fight come your time to compete.."

"Ignore him." Batman reminded Jack quietly. "He's trying to get in your head."

Jack nodded. "You're right..."

He then asked. "So who's next, discount Onaga?"

"Jack!" Raiden began to warn. "Don't hasten Shao Kahn's aggression-"

"Onaga!?" Shao Kahn thundered, standing up from his throne chair, before stepping down in Jack's direction. Raiden, Liu Kang, and Batman all stood in front of Jack to prevent Shao Kahn to get to him. They all knew he could fight, but when Shao Kahn had a target, it wasn't good for anyone.

"He was a feeble ruler of Outworld!" Shao Kahn yelled to Jack. "He was weak! He would never take action! Which is why I killed him.. Now look at Outworld!" Shao Kahn motioned to the area around them, to which the crowd cheered.

"It is a realm far beyond your comprehension!" Shao Kahn added, looking directly into Jack's eyes. "And is an Empire that would smash yours into the ground.."

"You are bound by the rules of the Elder Gods to defeat us here first." Jack replied. "I was chosen to compete in this tournament by the Protector of Earthrealm himself! Each of us will fight to stop you from ever setting foot in our realm!"

Jack narrowed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He had long learned to mask his fear, but he was terrified. He knew a fight with Shao Kahn was a fight he was unlikely to win, or even come close to winning. So he took a cue from his brother. He was trying to unbalance the Outworld Emperor, in the hopes that he, or whoever faced him, would have a better chance.

An evil smirk curled onto Shao Kahn's lips.

"What do you say we make things interesting then?" Shao Kahn cryptically offered.

"What are you trying to pull, Shao Kahn?" Raiden demanded, narrowing his eyes.

"If this boy thinks himself superior," Shao Kahn began. "Why not let him prove it? Let us agree to new terms, thunder god! Right here, right now.."

"What 'terms'!?" Raiden demanded once more, his voice risen. "We've already agreed to a tournament in Outworld! What more could you want?"

"Bring forth four of your mightiest warriors! Have them face me in Mortal Kombat! We could presume the rest of the competitors null and void! We can settle this right now! Once and for all." Shao Kahn presented. "Take your time choosing, of course.. It isn't like any of you are worthy, anyways.."

"Myself, Batman, Liu Kang, Adia." Jack replied suddenly, and coldly.

"Adia!?" Batman widened his eyes, looking at Jack, before approaching him. "Are you crazy? That brute could kill her!"

"She almost killed me, with ease." Jack replied. "She's not weak."

He looked to Adia. "I believe this is the best chance we have."

"Me? I- I, uh.." Adia stuttered, trembling in fright as she looked up at the towering Shao Kahn, who only peered directly into her eyes, his own full of bloodlust.

"No!" Batman asserted, seeing his daughter's fear. "I won't allow her to-"

"So then it's settled!" Shao Kahn cut Batman off with a wicked laugh.

Raiden narrowed his eyes, before he reminded,

"Need I remind you, Shao Kahn, an agreement must be met between both sides and with Elder God approval!"

"And you really would prefer I launch another invasion on Earthrealm soil?" Shao Kahn flexed his power. "Because I have a legion of Tarkata standing by as we speak.. That initial first invasion was but mere child's play in comparison to what we are capable of.. You know this to be true. Choose wisely, thunder god!"

Jack looked down. "Whatever choice we make, innocent people will die. It's our duty to do everything we can to save them."

He looked to the others. "Shao Kahn was going to compete in this tournament either way. Four against him is a better plan than one."

Raiden narrowed his eyes, before he shook his head.

"Curse you, Shao Kahn.." Raiden growled, before he looked into the sky, arms extended to his sides. In a matter of moments, the sky briefly illuminated from its standard purple, to a bright orange.

"It is official.." Raiden sighed. "Earthrealm resides with you four now.." He finished, looking at Jack, Batman, Liu Kang, and Adia.

"B- But I-" Adia stuttered. "I can't fight Shao Kahn!"

"You can! And you will!" Shao Kahn commanded of her, which prompted Batman to step forward.

"I suggest you hold your tongue, Emperor!" Batman warned. "You will not speak to her like that!"

"Ah.." Shao Kahn chuckled, leaning forward. "Then it looks like we have a volunteer for first kombat.."

Everyone, including the crowd, Earthrealm, and Outworld side, looked directly at Batman, whose expression changed from angered to concerned.

This was real now.. He had just been challenged by Outworld's emperor, himself.

"No." Jack said suddenly. "I'll fight you first." He said softly.

"No you won't." Shao Kahn told Jack confidently, before sending a kick directly into Batman's midsection, sending him flying directly into a stone pillar that was several feet behind him. "Because we have already started.."

Jack looked down, clenching his fist. However, the others noticed a slight glow in his pocket. An amethyst crystal was inserted into his lightsaber…

Batman groaned in agony as he attempted to stand to his feet. It proved quite difficult for him, and his back was on fire right now! This was probably the most painful strike he had ever absorbed in a fight! And that was just meant to be a nonchalant starter strike!

This was going to be dangerous…

"Dad!" Adia exclaimed, her eyes widened and tears beginning to form. Liu Kang held her back, before he whispered,

"It is all up to the Elder Gods now.. I pray that your father's efforts will be successful."

Adia and everyone else could only look on as Shao Kahn casually marched his way up to Batman, his War Hammer now in hand.

Batman leaned forward, his cape concealing what he was hiding underneath, before Shao Kahn began to cockily speak,

"You could just surrender now!" Shao Kahn stopped when he was several feet away from Batman. "And then maybe I'll consider sparing your precious daughter come our encounter."

Adia felt shivers going up her spine. Shao Kahn absolutely terrified her! And what terrified her the most was that her dad, uncle, and master could all wind up dead because of him!

"Don't bet on it!" Batman exclaimed, before unveiling what was underneath his cape. In an instant, Shao Kahn was sprayed in the face with the same fear gas that he had gotten Thanos with!

Shao Kahn began to cough violently, before he kneeled down on the ground, loosening the grip on his hammer.

Jack smiled slightly. This did give him a bit of hope. He knew Drew was the most intelligent person he had ever met. He knew that he could outsmart Shao Kahn, or at the very least, weaken him.

Adia's hope began to rise as well, including all of Earthrealm's warriors.

"Get him, Dad! He's down!" Adia cheered her father on as he closed in on Shao Kahn to deliver the winning blow.

As Batman raised up his fist, Shao Kahn's fist tightened on his Hammer, before it was suddenly slammed directly into Batman's torso.

THWACK!

The loud echo of the steel hammer was heard all around the arena, as the crowd cheered for their Emperor.

"NO!" Adia yelled, looking as her dad was sent flying all the way back into the stone walls of the colosseum.

Batman's eyes widened, holding onto his midsection as he now began to wheeze, even coughing up some blood. That singular hammer strike should have killed him! It was a miracle he was even still breathing!

He could feel a warmth on the inside of his body. He presumed it to be internal bleeding. More than likely, his shattered ribs had pierced into one of his vital organs, rendering his body unable to function normally.

He was done…

Jack looked down. He gripped a small healing device that Caesarius had recently started issuing to the troops. Though this one was intended to be much stronger. It would at least stabilize his friend, but only for another hour. After that, he required medical attention.

Jack walked forward, and gently shifted Drew's body, and held the device to his friend's body, starting to stabilize his brother.

"How pathetic!" Shao Kahn taunted Batman's performance as he stood to his feet, just fine. "Using primitive chemicals on me!? My sorcery has rendered me immune to such inferior 'weapons'! And to think, weaker rulers and deities actually feared you.."

Jack narrowed his eyes, before he looked to Liu Kang. He had a plan in mind…

He wasn't going to be the one to defeat Shao Kahn. But another could…

Right now, they needed to both weaken Shao Kahn, and lull him into overconfidence...

"Dad! Dad!" Adia exclaimed, as she ran in his direction, kneeling down tearfully as he began to fall into unconsciousness.

Batman took off his cowl, before looking into his daughter's eyes, weakly saying,

"I'm sorry.."

With that, Drew fell into unconsciousness, battered and broken. Adia leaned her hand into her paws, already beginning to lose hope for Earthrealm.

"He's stabilizing. But he'll need medical attention when this is over.." Jack said softly.

"What… will that even matter?" Adia blankly began, looking down at her father. "We… We've lost. Shao Kahn is unstoppable. We won't have a realm left after all this.."

"Don't give up!" Raiden tried to boost her spirits. "I know your father was beaten, but that doesn't mean the rest of you won't! If you give up hope entirely, then Earthrealm has already lost.. Why give up and obtain a certain result, when we could keep trying and defy all odds?"

Adia looked down, taking in Raiden's words.

"How touching, Raiden.." Quan Chi sarcastically commented with his arms crossed. "Yet utterly pointless.. Don't you see? The Emperor has already dispatched of one of your most intelligent and feared warriors with relative ease.. It is only a matter of time."

Jack narrowed his eyes. "This isn't over..."

He turned to Liu Kang. "Liu Kang. You're one of Raiden's best students and you taught Adia everything she knows."

He bit his lip. "If there's anyone who can defeat Shao Kahn, it's you!"

Liu Kang looked down at his student, whom appeared to be looking back up at him for guidance, curious as to what he would say. The Shaolin Monk took a deep breath, before he looked to Raiden and Jack.

"I am ready.." Liu Kang calmly spoke.

Jack nodded, before he took a deep breath. The gears in his mind were working overtime as he went over every possible scenario and outcome. The doors were closing one by one. He had suggested himself, Adia, Liu Kang and Drew because he knew they were the ones with the best chance to best Shao Kahn.

But now...seeing this monster in action…

He was afraid. His plan was already failing. If Liu Kang failed…

He took a deep breath. He wouldn't let Outworld conquer his world…

He just hoped that Liu Kang would win…

Because Jack knew he was not ready to face Shao Kahn…

Liu Kang entered the battle ground, as he got into his traditional Shaolin fighting stance. Shao Kahn towered over the Shaolin Monk, as everyone watched in heavy anticipation, especially Raiden and the Earthrealmers.

Liu Kang was his Chosen One! If Liu Kang lost.. More than likely, the path to victory would be all but gone.

"I am ready to fight you, Warlord!" Liu Kang exclaimed. "Your reign of tyranny is about to come to an end! I will not let Earthrealm suffer!"

Shao Kahn could only laugh, as he hoisted the War Hammer up on his shoulder.

"Witless boy.." Shao Kahn began. "You don't know who you face.. I've merged multiple realms! Defeated gods! Decimated entire civilizations! One little Shaolin isn't even enough to make me consider worrying.."

Liu Kang narrowed his eyes, before he motioned Shao Kahn forward with his hand.

"Let us see.." Liu Kang retorted, openly challenging the Emperor and officially starting the fight.

Shao Kahn narrowed his eyes, before he held his Hammer in both hands. With that, be brought it up and began to charge forward.

"RAHH!" Shao Kahn exclaimed as he slammed the Hammer down to the ground, which Liu Kang narrowly avoided, countering with two jabs and a spinning roundhouse to the face. This did little to phase Shao Kahn, but it caught his attention.

The other Earthrealmers watched this fight with ever increasing trepidation.

Revan took a deep breath as he crossed his arms, trying to ease his mind. But he was scared. Just as most of the others were. This was their last hope…

If Liu Kang, Jack and Adia fell as Drew did…

"HYAH!" Liu Kang screeched in a high pitch manner, as he sent a flying kick directly into Shao Kahn's torso.

Smack! Smack!

Two punches were audible as they landed on Shao Kahn's jaw, which gave Liu Kang the perfect setup for how to end his attack.

Charging up a fireball in his hands with the power of his pure Shaolin chi, Liu Kang launched a fireball directly into Shao Kahn's face, actually knocking the Emperor to the ground.

"Yes!" Adia couldn't help but cheer. All of what her master had taught her, he was utilizing in kombat, with pure perfection!

Jack looked to Drew, and checked the device. He was stable...for now.

He then turned back to the fight, and watched with trepidation. He wasn't about to underestimate the cunning of the Outworld Emperor. Not after he defeated the most dangerous man on Earth with ease.

"Just give it up, Shao Kahn!" Liu Kang exclaimed, glancing over at the Outworld side, who was actually showing a bit of concern right now. "You'll never have Earthrealm!"

Shao Kahn stood to his feet with a growl, Hammer in hand. In a sudden move that no one expected, Shao Kahn hurled his War Hammer in Liu Kang's direction, aiming at his head.

Everyone audibly gasped, whether they supported Liu Kang or not. Anyone directly hit in the skull with that was more than likely dead..

Liu Kang widened his eyes, before using his flexibility to narrowly duck under the Hammer. However, he would not be quick enough to avoid Shao Kahn's shoulder charge, utilizing his green sorcery to do so.

"Agh!" Liu Kang yelped as he stumbled backwards. But what happened next would be the turning point..

"WATCH OUT-" Adia began to shout with widened eyes, but it was too late..

Shao Kahn's Hammer had rebounded in the air, much like a boomerang.

THWACK!

The Hammer smashed directly into the back of Liu Kang's skull, immediately knocking him unconscious and shattering it.

"Liu Kang!" Raiden exclaimed.

"No!" Kung Lao even widened his eyes for his best friend.

The crowd began to chant the Emperor's name as he picked up his Hammer once again.

"Kahn! Kahn! Kahn!" The crowd chanted, before Shao Kahn rose his Hammer once more and smashed it directly into Liu Kang's face.

All the Earthrealmers cringed at the sight. After that, Liu Kang's face wasn't even recognizable anymore! But if it wasn't enough, Shao Kahn rose his Hammer once again and did it a second time! And then another, and then another!

Once the Emperor was satisfied, he rose his bloodstained Hammer high into the air, which caused the crowd to go into a frenzy of cheers.

"MASTER!" Adia cried, approaching his disfigured and lifeless body, with Kung Lao and Raiden doing the same.

Jack looked at the scene before him, before he took a deep breath, and stood up. This was their last chance…

Shang Tsung chuckled wickedly, and took this opportunity to take his longtime rival's soul from his body, sucking whatever life was even left on the inside, out of it. Liu Kang's soul was now a part of Shang Tsung's collection of souls.

Jack narrowed his eyes, and began to walk forward.

"The Shaolin was a far better opponent than the mentally ill Bat-boy!" Shao Kahn taunted. "But even still, he was unworthy to kombat me!"

Jack shook his head, and said nothing, before he pulled out his usual lightsaber, and activated it, revealing a blue blade. However, at the same time, he revealed a second one, similar in design to the first, but with golden markings…

A purple blade rose from the second lightsaber, and Jack stood at the ready.

"A second blade?" Shao Kahn began to taunt. "Do you really think that will save you? I will make certain that your brain matter blankets the grounds of my Colosseum!" Shao Kahn finished as he rose his hands to his sides, prompting more cheers from the Outworld crowd.

Jack replied simply. "You suck..."

As Kung Lao and Adia tended to what was left of Liu Kang's body, Raiden sorrowfully began to watch on as Jack stepped up to the challenge.

The final doors were beginning to close.. With two more defeats, Earthrealm would be his to conquer…

Jack looked to Drew's unconscious form, and then to Liu Kang's broken body. He turned back to Shao Kahn.

He raised his blades, awaiting Shao Kahn's move.

Shao Kahn initiated the first attack when he summoned a green magic spear, tossing it directly at Jack's direction.

Jack just barely blocked the spear, causing the magic spear to lock between his lightsaber blades just before it pierced his neck. He was pushed back slightly from the force of the throw. Marks on the ground where his feet used to be showed he had been pushed back a good six inches.

He swung his blades outward, causing the spear to dissipate, before he leapt forward. He swung both of his sabers at Shao Kahn with as much force and speed as he could muster, actually managing to hit him in the torso, which earned a pained grunt from the Emperor.

Everyone now began to spectate the fight after that shocking development, before Shao Kahn looked down at the burn mark on his torso.

"An interesting turn of events.." Shao Kahn observed, before tightening his grip on his Hammer. "But it is still nothing but a mere annoyance to me!"

With that, Shao Kahn swung his Hammer full force at Jack, who blocked the strike with both his lightsabers. However, the Hammer strike held so much power, that when it was blocked, Jack felt a surge of pain go through his arms.

Jack screamed as the blades cut into his arms. The Hammer began pushing closer to his face.

Jack felt tears in his eyes as the blades slowly pushed through his shoulders. Shao Kahn now only used one hand to casually push the Hammer further down, torturing the Emperor of Earthrealm…

Jack closed his eyes, and did the last thing he could. It wouldn't defeat Shao Kahn, but maybe...just maybe...it would weaken him just a tiny bit.

He went silent as he put everything he had into the surge of Force Lightning that built up in his hands. The lightsabers both sparked and sizzled, and the blades flickered as the mechanisms running them were shorted out.

Force powers surged from Jack's hands, and shot out. Jack was thrown back by the explosion, crashing to the ground, unconscious, and his arms nearly cut off.

But...Shao Kahn was actually thrown several feet to the ground. Burns, while minor, still crisscrossed parts of his body. He had been weakened, if only a tiny bit, by the attack. But it wouldn't be enough to save Earthrealm...Jack had come farther than any other fighter in damaging the Emperor of Outworld in centuries, but it was still...but a scratch.

Shao Kahn used his Hammer to stand to his feet, taking a slightly deep breath in. The attack did little to physically harm him, but there was definitely minor fatigue present within him now.

Narrowing his eyes, Shao Kahn began to stomp towards Jack's unconscious body, ready to make good on his promise.

When he reached him, Shao Kahn brought his foot down hard into Jack's chest, before he rose his Hammer, ready to do what he did to Liu Kang.

However, Shao Kahn was surprised when he heard what sounded like a lion's roar, before he was blasted by a fireball off of Jack.

As the Emperor began to get up, he saw that it was Adia, who bared her teeth in anger.

"Get away from him! We settle this now!" Adia demanded, which caused Shao Kahn to laugh as he returned to his feet once more.

"You wish to still face me? Even after what I did to your obvious superiors!?" Shao Kahn taunted.

Adia narrowed her eyes, extending her claws, before she countered,

"Oh, I do.. Why ask me such a question? You scared you'll lose after Jack knocked the wind out of you?"

Everyone went silent after that. Even the Outworld side cringed at her words. That was not something that was ever spoken to Shao Kahn directly! Calling him a coward was a straight up death sentence.

The crowd began to boo Adia, to which the lioness simply ignored them.

"You have guts, little Shaolin girl!" Shao Kahn told her with narrowed eyes. "Certainly more than your mentally ill father and feeble uncle!"

Adia began to growl, before Shao Kahn finished his statement,

"If you truly think you will save Earthrealm, then be my guest.. However, just know that when you fight me, I will make you suffer!"

Adia narrowed her eyes, before she assumed a fighting stance and motioned him forward.

"Then prove it!" Adia challenged, which caused gasps out of everyone.

The battle that would decide the fate of Earthrealm had officially begun…

Shao Kahn initiated the bout by swinging his Hammer directly at Adia, something that was highly feared and successful everytime he was engaged in kombat.

However, Adia used her flexibility and elusiveness that lionesses naturally possessed, before she sent a roundhouse kick, her back claws exposed, into the Emperor's face, sending him stumbling backwards and giving him visible claw marks.

Jack stirred, before he looked up. His eyes widened when he saw Adia and Shao Kahn facing each other.

He groaned as he sat up. "Come on, Adia..." He said softly. "Come on..."

That was what was going through each of the Earthrealmers' minds. If Adia lost, it would mean the end of their home.. It all rested on her shoulders.

"Oof!" Shao Kahn sent a kick into Adia's gut, which prompted a pained cry out of her. But even with the pain in mind, she stayed focused!

Shao Kahn attempted to chain his attack together with his Hammer while Adia was stunned by the kick, but Adia would successfully roll out of the Hammer's path once again.

With Shao Kahn exposed, Adia charged up her chi and launched a fireball from her paws, into Shao Kahn's face.

Shao Kahn's helm was completely shattered as he fell to the ground, exposing his face for the first time. The Outworld crowd evidently gasped, not expecting their Emperor would ever be in such a vulnerable position.

"Yeesh.. He's even uglier than I imagined.." Johnny Cage commented, before Shao Kahn rose to his feet once again, his teeth clenched as he stared at Adia with murderous intent.

The true face of Shao Kahn made him perhaps even more intimidating! There was no hair atop his head to be seen, the notable features including his wicked orange eyes and slight dragon-like features present as well. His face appeared mostly human, but the part of him that was of dragon blood was also visible.

"You will never win!" Shao Kahn exclaimed, before he shoulder charged towards Adia with his green magic.

However, Adia would surprise everyone by creating a counter-effect to the shoulder charge mid fight! She utilized her Shaolin chi fire to manually create a fire barrier, which acted like a makeshift shield!

Shao Kahn's shoulder directly slammed into her fire shield, knocking Adia down, but also causing Shao Kahn to cry out in pain.

The Emperor dropped his Hammer for the briefest seconds, and as Adia looked up while she was on the ground, she knew she needed to act fast before he got it back!

Adia shot another fireball into Shao Kahn's face, only to stun him, before she kicked the Hammer farther away from Shao Kahn before he could grab it.

Shao Kahn attempted to grab ahold of Adia with his bare hands, but she would slip out of his grip like grease and send a knee into the Emperor's chin.

With Shao Kahn stunned for a moment, a crazy idea came to Adia's mind. She rolled away from Shao Kahn, before grabbing ahold of his Hammer.

Upon grabbing it, Adia already knew that fully lifting this thing over her head was going to be impossible! It had to weigh a ton!

However, putting most of her strength into this unorthodox plan, the lioness was able to lift it just enough to where it was above the Emperor's head.

And with her strength deteriorating, she dropped it..

THWACK!

The Hammer fell directly into Shao Kahn's face, before the Emperor screamed in utter agony. Standing quickly to his feet and swinging blindly due to his inability to properly see, Adia slipped behind him and grabbed his arm, tossing the large Emperor to the ground, before she stomped on his neck.

Shao Kahn gasped for air after that, now looking for the first time, utterly vulnerable..

"For Liu Kang! For the Shaolin! And Earthrealm!" Adia shouted at the fallen Emperor, before she charged up a surge of Shaolin fire in her hand, balling her right paw up into a fist.

And when it was fully charged up..

"AGHH!" Adia exclaimed, before the fist of flame went directly through the chest of Shao Kahn, putting a hole into his black heart..

Shao Kahn began to spit up blood, as the fist was pulled from his body. Adia slumped to the ground, having used the last of her energy.

Shao Kahn actually managed to stand to his feet, much to the surprise of everyone! Adia looked up at him with widened eyes, before she lowered her head with closed eyes.

She knew she had failed…

However, Shao Kahn's face held no more confidence, nor energy. He simply continued to throw up blood as he reached for his Hammer. The Emperor would only lift the Hammer a foot off the ground, before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed to the ground.

Shao Kahn was defeated…

Earthrealm was saved.

"I cannot believe that Earthrealm… has won." Shang Tsung commented with widened eyes, much like his Outworld companions.

A light illuminated the sky, The Elder Gods basically confirming that everything was over.

"It is over.." Raiden spoke, looking at Adia. "She has saved Earthrealm!"

A burst of red light suddenly engulfed Shao Kahn's body. His soul, which had just left his broken form, was suddenly absorbed into…

A small, black device in Jack's hand. Jack was panting, barely able to stand. But Shao Kahn was finished. He would be trapped there, where he belonged, for eternity.

Jack turned to the other Outworld leaders.

"Shao Kahn is finished." He said coldly. "Earth is free from him, and you."

He looked over the Outworld leaders. "If Outworld attacks us again, next time it will be your realm that's invaded. Shao Kahn's soul belongs to us now."

Shao Kahn's daughter by invasion, Kitana, kneeled down besides the fallen Emperor's corpse, before she narrowed her eyes and told Jack,

"Don't be so sure, Earthrealmer.. Now go! You've done what you've come here to do."

Her best friend and bodyguard, who went by the name of Jade, put a hand on her friend's shoulder, before she told her,

"Don't try to reason with them, Kitana.. It is impossible. A group of Shokan will escort them out momentarily."

"Reason with us?" Jack asked coldly. "Not so easy now, being the loser. Now you know what it's like to watch your world fail."

"That's enough!" Everyone turned to see Drew limping towards him, barely able to stand. "There's no need to gloat.. The Emperor is beaten, we have saved our world. No need to stoke the fire even more."

Jack looked down. "The Emperor isn't dead..."

He turned. "I am the Emperor of Earthrealm..."

He took a deep breath.

"Earthrealm is free..."

He began to walk forward, before stopping again.

"Which of you is Shao Kahn's designated successor or heir?" He asked, a lot more calmly.

"I am.." Kitana, a former Edenian who wore a blue veil, and was the Princess of Outworld, now officially stepped forward. She had her blue traditional fans in hand, both of which had sharp blades on the end of them. Those were her weapons of choice.

She wasn't being aggressive, but she had them in case something went down. With that, the Princess now stood in front of Jack as Drew limped past her, helping his daughter to her feet and congratulating her on her historical victory.

Jack looked at Kitana. "I want to discuss a peace treaty and a non-aggression pact. Earthrealm will not interfere with Outworld, and vice versa. There can be peace between our two realms."

He then added. "You were Shao Kahn's daughter...I don't know who he was around you, but...I do offer my condolences. I do not wish to fight any longer, I just want peace."

"Save your 'condolences'!" Kitana aggressively told Jack. "Peace treaties are something Outworld will never agree to! Especially from a realm such as Earthrealm! Killing the millennia long Emperor of Outworld will not be taken lightly!"

Drew narrowed his eyes, already seeing right through Kitana's attitude. She seeked to be aggressive, but in her heart, that wasn't who she appeared to be.

"Whatever you say.. Princess." Drew spoke as he put his cowl back on, still holding onto his ribcage which was still completely shattered. "You masquerade as a Warlord like your father, but let me ask you this: could you ever replicate his success? Is that how you really feel about Earth?"

Kitana was taken aback by those questions, as she widened her eyes and looked back towards the Outworlders, before she narrowed her eyes and responded,

"Y- Yes! Of course I do! What a ridiculous statement! And from a mentally unstable mortal who dresses as a bat at that!"

Batman shook his head, and said nothing else as he limped towards the rest of the Earthrealmers with Adia.

Jack looked at Kitana. "Know this, Empress, Earthrealm is not yours to take. Tread carefully around us. We want peace. Further bloodshed is your choice to make."

With that, Jack turned and limped off to join his allies.

Kitana had her eyes widened, looking directly at Jack, and then to Batman..

How did he-

No!

He was wrong! She hated Earthrealm! They stopped at nothing to deny her and her father to gain what was rightfully Outworld's!

They would pay..

Kitana looked down, now beginning to get a headache for some reason upon thinking that. For whatever reason, it.. made her stressed out! The whole thing felt like a chore! And all in all, it made her feel.. wrong?

'What are you SAYING, Kitana!?' Kitana mentally scolded herself. 'These pathetic Earthrealmers KILLED your father! You must avenge him! You must strike back even HARDER and give them what was coming to them!'

"Kitana!" Jade, who had darker colored skin and who wore a green veil called out to her friend. "Are you coming? There is much to be done now in light of these unexpected events.."

Kitana took a deep breath, before she saw the group of Shokan begin to escort the Earthrealmers out like she had been told.

"Yes, Jade.." Kitana responded. "I will be just a minute."

Jade nodded, before she walked towards the exit to wait on her, as everyone in the crowd began to exit the Colosseum.

Quan Chi shook his head as four Tarkatans began to drag Shao Kahn's body away.

"The Emperor has fallen.. That is… most unfortunate." Shang Tsung commented.

"What now?" Quan Chi questioned. "The daughter rules? The former Edenian? Sindel's daughter?"

Shang Tsung looked out in the distance, before he responded,

"There is.. yet an alternative."

Quan Chi cocked a brow, as Shang Tsung continued,

"Follow me to my Flesh Pits. I might have.. the key to helping us dispose of Sindel's offspring, and secure Outworld's throne for ourselves."

Quan Chi looked at Shang Tsung with an unreadable expression, before suddenly, he smirked and nodded his head.

"Show me what you have done, Shang Tsung."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the Earthrealmers exited Outworld, Jack finally spoke.

"Adia," he said with a slight grin.

"You are a hero.." Kung Lao spoke, only sharing his sentiments to what Jack thought.

"Me? I-" Adia began, still exhausted, before Johnny Cage now said,

"You knocked the ugly off that guy! Man.. I'd shoot one of my action movies with you, anytime!"

"You've done well, daughter of Batman," Revan spoke up. "I can see the same fire and skill in you that I saw in him. You truly are his daughter."

"Yeah, girl.." Jax grinned, giving her a salute. "Well done!"

"Guys, guys!" Adia spoke, causing them all to be silent. "Please.. Can we just go back home? I just.. I don't like all this attention. It was my honor to defend the Earth, but please.. The last thing I want is to be treated like an all powerful being or something like that."

"Then we will go home.." Batman spoke. "But know this." Batman actually gave Adia a grin, before he genuinely finished,

"I am so proud of you.. And your mother is too."

A slight tear came to Adia's eye, before she locked Batman in an embrace.

"Oh, Daddy.." She tearfully spoke, as Batman returned his daughter's embrace. "I miss her.."

"I do too.." Batman softly responded, as everyone looked on at the sight with smiles.

Jack smiled, before, for the first time in the fight, he remembered his family.

His eyes widened. They...were safe…

He held his hand to his brow, trying to hold back the tears.

"We won..." He said, unable to hold back.

"All of us.." Wonder Woman smiled, everyone just taking a moment to reflect on just how lucky they got and how grateful they currently were.

Raiden prepared to open the portal back to the outer limits of South Park from the Nexus, before he stopped and turned to Adia. Adia looked directly at her Master, before the thunder god flashed her a grin and bowed respectfully to her.

Adia smiled gratefully, truly honored that he would directly congratulate her on her victory like that. Adia gave a bow in return out of respect, before they both rose back up.

Raiden now opened the green portal that led back to Earthrealm, before he finally spoke,

"Each and every one of you are heroes.. I am glad to have you on Earthrealm's side, and may the Elder Gods bless you all. The sacrifices.. were severe. More recently, McCormick, Captain America, and now Liu Kang.."

Adia held her head down sadly, to which Batman wrapped an arm around her comfortingly.

"Shang Tsung is in possession of each of their souls. While it is not impossible for those souls to be extracted in theory, Shang Tsung is a master sorcerer. Their souls are trapped within the confines of his Soul Chamber, all of them sacrifices towards Earth's noble cause!"

Raiden held his head down.

"May they all be honored.."

Jack looked down. "We'll get them back. I am not going to let that sorcerer hold them for long. Our friends will be free." He said with determination.

"Well if you ever need our help," Jax began, motioning to Sonya who nodded, referring to the Special Forces. "Just give us a call.."

Jack responded by saluting them. "From one soldier to two more, I thank you both."

"Likewise. Sir!" Sonya finished with a salute of her own, to which Johnny Cage did the same behind Sonya and Jax, earning looks from them.

"What?" Johnny Cage asked with a shrug.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The mood in South Park was tense. Most of the town had left for home, but those closest to the fighters remained.

Kyle had her arm on Amelia's shoulder, while Gwen had her's on Kylie's. They were all here, unable to convince themselves to return home.

Carandial took a deep breath. "They have to win...They have to..."

Wendy frowned, and squeezed her own son's shoulder protectively. "How...will we know if they win or not?"

"If we see our friends return," Stan began, not at all thinking of his and Wendy's past. "then they've succeeded. If we see an army of Tarkata and Shokan.." Stan shook his head. "Then we've lost."

Kylie was about to comment, before the foliage at the edge of town began to shake. That was the way Raiden's fighters had gone…

All eyes fell on the forest as…

Jack was the first to step out. He was limping, but…

He seemed alright. He was quickly followed by Raiden, who made way for the rest of the Earthrealm warriors. As they all emerged into view, those present all began to smile, hope reaching new heights within them!

The final ones to emerge were Batman, who was being supported upright by Adia and Sub-Zero. He looked to be in bad shape now, and needed medical attention as soon as possible.

It was clear to them all how much sacrifice was made. They even noticed that they were short two competitors…

Jack's face fell. "Captain America and Liu Kang fell to Shao Kahn..."

He closed his eyes, before he took a deep breath. "But it was Adia who won the day..."

He looked up. "Earthrealm is free."

Everyone began to murmur among themselves.

"Adia?"

"Wait, what?"

"It wasn't Jack who beat him?"

"I had money on Batman!"

Those were some of the things being muttered by the crowd, before Stan remembered the important picture, asking,

"So.. Earthrealm is safe, then? No more.. attacks from Shao Kahn? No more Outworld?"

Jack took a deep breath. "They are forbidden from entering Earthrealm for eternity."

Kyle smiled, before she walked forward and embraced Jack. That was the final trigger as the two groups reunited. It was joyful. It was tearful. But they all knew...they had won.

"C'mon, buddy.." Stan patted Batman's shoulder, helping to keep him standing, taking Sub-Zero's place. "Let's get you to a hospital. You look to be in bad shape.."

"What was your first idea?" Batman sarcastically asked Stan, to which Stan and Adia could only smirk.

All eyes turned to Tyromairon when he walked forward. He joined Raiden, and whispered, "It is time."

Raiden looked to Jack, before he spoke with a nod,

"With a tyrannical Emperor defeated, a new one rises in the eyes of all in this realm.. Lead an example that all realms will want to follow. Don't rule based on fear, but based on firm, yet fair compassion for the innocent."

Jack's eyes widened as all eyes turned to him. He looked around, before he made eye contact with Drew. He remembered what happened all those years ago, when he had first formed the Empire…

And here they were, in a similar situation…

As Stan and Adia began to walk Batman away, he held up a hand, which caused them both to stop.

"What is it, Dad?" Adia asked, before Batman limped in Jack's direction, clenching his teeth with every surge of pain that jolted through his body.

When Batman stood in front of Jack, he simply spoke,

"Do I have the right expectations when I say that you'll rule not based on what's best for yourself, but for the people?"

Jack nodded firmly, with a level of conviction that most hadn't seen before. "I serve the people of this Realm. I am not their master, but their servant."

"Good.." Batman said, before he took the cowl off, handing it to Jack.

Drew looked into Jack's eyes, though still with that 'Batman' look that was common with him nowadays:

"Promise me one thing?" Drew asked Jack.

Jack nodded for him to continue, fully invested into what his friend-no, his brother had to say. Perhaps, for the first time since they met, he was listening completely.

"Keep being the good man you've evolved into.. I just know that all those who are gone would be proud, as I am.." Drew told Jack. "Retire the colors and symbol of the Batman. Because he is no more.. That tournament. Fighting Shao Kahn.. It cemented my decision to retire. It's far too dangerous, and I want to be around long enough to live a peaceful life with my family.."

Jack nodded, before he said softly. "Which is what you deserve. But our world is in good hands."

He looked around. "You can rest now, Drew. You are a hero, either way."

As Drew began to walk towards Stan and Adia, he stopped and turned around,

"One last thing?" Drew began.

Jack cocked a brow, but stayed silent, awaiting what his brother had to say.

"Retired doesn't necessarily mean gone.. Break your promise, and I'll be back to stop you.."

"I would be offended if you didn't..." Jack chuckled. He had no intention of breaking that promise, but deep down, he was glad that Drew would be there to stop him if, God forbid, he did go bad.

"I'll be in the Emergency Room if you need me.." Drew finished, before Stan and Adia began to support him once again, them heading towards Stan's vehicle to get Drew the medical attention he needed and deserved.

As Drew left, Jack walked towards the flagpole. All eyes were on him as he began to…

"Wait..." Kylie commented. "Why is he lowering the flag?"

Their question was answered, however, when Jack took something out of his hypercube. At first, the others thought it was just a new flag, as it had the same blue and white colors that had symbolized the Empire for so long…

But their eyes widened when they saw, at it's center, was a symbol...of a bat.

"This is what we need..." Jack said softly. "A symbol of hope."

The new Imperial Flag slowly began to flutter in the wind as it was lifted to its full height for the first time in months…

"I think it is perfect.." Wonder Woman complimented the flag.

Jack wrapped his arms around his wives, and held them both close.

The wars were over…

That was something every man, woman and child in Earthrealm, Cyrannus and Galaxia, and indeed, in many other realms that had either feared Shao Kahn, or felt his wrath, could look to.

Jack was right…

It was a symbol they needed. A symbol of hope…


End file.
